Medea
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: She wove a tender little spell around his heart every time she opened that sweet innocent mouth of hers to speak, and it wove itself around his heart making him nearly lose touch with reality.
1. Medea Preface

_**Medea: Preface**_

** Nothing like an a human paradise, the town of Mideel was anything but a rat's nest. People walked past you not really caring and if they did steal one glance at you they **

**would giving you a scathing, scrutinizing look, but that was only if you were a newcomer. For the orphaned and abandoned children it was the same contemptuous stare, **

**often it was a look of pity. There was no love, ignorance was its substitute. For one lone dark haired little girl it was no different; no one went near her, nor did anyone **

**know her they only avoided her. She was despised by the entire town, but it made her rejoice being left alone. But just because the adults left her alone, didn't mean that **

**the children of those adults left her alone. They would corner her every chance they got, and leave her bruised and withered. Nobody stopped to help her, nobody would **

**even bother to stop and stare, they only walked past it, not caring. A town only drenched in ignorance; if someone had said that, they would only get laughed at. But only **

**one child saw it for what it was, yes that's right, only the little girl saw it for what it was; nothing but a corrupted dirt hole in the surface ground. **


	2. Chapter 1

_** Medea: Chapter One**_

** The blue-eyed glare cut through many of the townspeople, as the SOLDIERs got off the train station in Mideel. Genesis Rhapsodos was not the most ecstatic person to be here. In fact he would have much taken the same mission that his friend Angeal Hewley had accepted, by training the fresh new crop of cadets. But he ended up getting the short end of the stick. He smirked though as a snide little thought crept into his head; **_At least I'm not stuck in an office like Sephiroth is, practically buried in mountains of paperwork._** He snickered to himself, it looked like the Goddess was on his side after all. He went ahead of his troops and began to give them his orders: "Alright listen up, and if you don't, well sucks for you ask someone then, just don't come asking me you got that? Okay here are our instructions, we are to camp out on the outskirts of the town, and make sure no intruders or monsters get past us, got that? You have already been divided into a 4-man group, so you'll be helping pitch up your tent, and no lazing off or falling asleep, cause if you do and I find...,well let's put it this way you're never gonna be able to sleep properly ever again without getting a nightmare with your's truly." He was about to conclude, until he decided to add one last thing, "Oh and one more thing people if I see you harassing anyone of the townspeople or any other funny business, I'll make sure that when we get back your punishment will consist of me hanging you by your shoelaces on the ceiling fan in the General's office, and when he sees you hanging there, I'll tell him that you attempted to steal his precious Masamune, so then he can deal with you." Genesis smirked when he saw all there faces pale at the mention of the great General and being punished by him, and quite frankly they did not know who's punishment would be worse the auburn scarlet cinnamon haired SOLDIER or General Sephiroth. They gulped and nodded quietly murmuring a few 'Yes sir's. Genesis, satisfied that he could break them quickly, turned and walked off to where their destination was going to be, as the troops followed after him. Suddenly something caught his eye; he paused in mid-step and squinted at whatever it was that flashed and escaped quickly through his line of sight. The troop behind him stopped too, as did the rest of the squadron. They blinked and glanced at their team leader curiously. Genesis blinked, then frowned not liking the fact that he become so easily distracted, then shrugged and continued on his way, as the rest followed after him. Genesis Rhapsodos was here for only one thing; to finish his mission quickly and return to Midgar, and the quicker that was the better.**


	3. Chapter 2

_** Medea: Chapter Two**_

** She sat on the shore of the wide lake, drenched from head to two, holding her thin tiny arms around her quivering form, as the water droplets rolled down her smooth, soft, yet dirtied and bruised pale skin. As the dark colors in the sky seemed to beat away the vibrant warm colors of the dawn, she watched as the cold began to claw its way deeper into her. Sighing she stood up, and began stalking off to where the town was, and where hopefully she could earn some small change to buy herself something to eat.**

** Once camp was all set up, Genesis chose to take in the town and all that it had to offer, but sadly there wasn't much to offer in the first place. Not in a place like this at least. As he turned a corner he saw a few strangers gathering around something that was obscured from his view. The wind whipped, and there was a parting gap between the cluster of strangers, where he saw a another quick flash. There he saw a thin little dark veil of hair belonging to a little girl in a thin dirtied white sun dress. Feeling curious, he approached the small crowd, to see what all the excitement was. A few of the people cleared the way for him, and what he saw before him was a little girl, who appeared to be only 10 years of age. He couldn't see her face, her dark hair was covering up her face and eyes. She was holding a pack of cards in her hands and shuffling them, not even bothering to look up at any of the people towering over. When she was finished shuffling, she lifted her head slowly, and Genesis got a good look at her face; it was round, sweet-looking, pale**

**and innocent, and very angelic. Her dark, raven hair was long all the way down to her waist, and middle of her back, and came pooling over like a halo, her eyes were a bright, and pale vibrant color, very stunning and unforgettable. She began to speak in a very light but firm voice, that sang an almost sad sweet but hopeful innocent and soft melody, "Who would like for me to give them a tarot reading, have their fortune told or their palm read. Please step forward, it won't cost much." Her eyes scanned the crowd and spotted him, and he went still, "What about you mister? I haven't seen you around town before, are you a newcomer?" Genesis realized she was speaking to him, and answered in his usual, careless way, "Yes. I'm from Midgar." She nodded, then asked him, "So what would you like for me to do for you, a tarot reading, I can tell your fortune perhaps, or would you prefer a palm reading mister?" Genesis shrugged his shoulders, and searched his pockets for some change, but found nothing, then facing her he said, "I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me." She gazed at him steadily, then shook her little head, "That's alright mister. First time is always free of charge. No worries." There were a few murmurs from the other people that surrounded, Genesis could pick up on them perfectly clear. "What she didn't tell me that." "But I paid the first time and she didn't say anything." "What the hell makes this guy so special?" **

** Having heard enough, Genesis cleared his throat, then spoke, "I could pay you back some other way, perhaps I could treat you to something sweet. You like ice cream, don't you? Or maybe some dinner," he suggested, running a hand through his thick cinnamon-colored mane. She stared at him incredulously, blinking in surprise, then opened her mouth in protest, "You don't have to -" Genesis cut her off, "I insist, besides I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you anything." She was silent, and to him it looked like she was contemplating his offer, and she almost seemed a little wary of him. "Please," he said, not really knowing or understanding what suddenly came over him and nor did he feel like caring what it was at all. The girl nodded faintly mumbling a soft, 'Alright.' So turning her whole body so she could face him, she asked her question again, "So what would you like: A tarot reading, a palm reading, or your fortune told?" He sighed warily, scratching the back of his head, "A palm reading would be fine," he replied softly. She nodded her head again, beckoned to him to move closer to her, gesturing to him with her arm. He moved in front of her and crouched down to her eye-level. "Hold out your hand please," she instructed gently; he did so. Her large innocent eyes met his again, she was giving him a hesitant questioning look, "May I remove your glove mister," her voice was low and feathery soft. He nodded, as he felt her small hands peel his red glove off. She bent her head and gazed at his palm, her tiny, thin light fingers traced his palm delicately.**

**Genesis sighed, leaning his head back slightly, as he felt her small little cool slim fingers trace the contours of his palm, it felt very refreshing and chilly, relaxing almost. "You have a really long lifeline," the girl commented, as she stared intently at his palm, but he seemed to pay no mind to it at all, "That's a good thing." Genesis hummed lowly, but said nothing, only listened to see if she would say anything else, which she did, "Your love line is a bit blurred," she murmured as she frowned to herself. Genesis felt a smirk tugging on his lips, and chuckled, "Well, I can't really say that I have much of a love life to begin with." The girl threw him a curious glance, knowing it was none of her business, but asking anyway, "Why not?" The 1st class SOLDIER gave a long sigh before replying, "No**

**one really caught my interest. Most of the girls I meet are a bit thick headed." She nodded**

**in understanding her lips forming a quiet 'Oh.' She gave a faint cough, and faced Genesis with a thin, but warm, and loving smile, saying gently, "You're all done mister." She was about to stand up, gather her cards, and walk away, until he called out to her, "Wait." Stopping she turned to meet his face with hers questioningly, "Yes sir?" Genesis gave her a broad grin, "What's your name," he asked. She stared at him cautiously, "Why do you want to know?" Genesis sauntered to her slowly answering, "Well, I want to the name of the young lady I'll be treating to dinner and a treat," he explained to her as his grin grew, making the corner of her mouth twitch. Her hands twitched carefully, as she slowly nodded her head. "Well," Genesis pressed on expecting her to give an answer, but seeing that she wasn't, he sighed, "Listen, little girl, I wasn't joking about making it up to you for a free palm reading, I'll treat you to something to eat as my payment. I'm not the kind of person to joke about something like this, so are you going to tell me your name or what?" Her eyes widened, when she saw that he was not lying, so finding her voice she answered, "Lilith." He nodded, "Alright, Lilith so are you hungry or what? Cause I know I am," he smiled as he said this. Lilith, Genesis realized was the girl's name, followed after him slowly, and cautiously, suddenly feeling hot and shy around this red haired man. He was indeed handsome in a striking and charming sort of way, that it made Lilith a little self-conscious of her actions. She wasn't sure how a man could make her feel so bashful, nervous all at the same time, so ignoring the faint fluttering in her chest, she shook her head vigorously, and proceeded to follow after him in a hurry, realizing he was ahead of her. "Wait mister," she spoke to him, making him look down at her; she swallowed the lump in her throat, then pointed out, "You haven't told me your name yet." His eyes met hers as he smiled and spoke the name she would never forget: "Genesis Rhapsodos, kid."**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Medea: Chapter Three**_

**Genesis stole a furtive glance at the raven haired girl sitting across from him; she was wringing her hands together playing with her fingers, she seemed to find her hands to be very interesting, than sitting across a SOLDIER, and a 1****st**** class no less. Not being able to stand the silence for much longer, he chose to break the silence, "So, Lilith, was it? How did you end up reading palms, telling fortunes, and giving tarot card readings," Genesis asked as he gazed over her tiny form. She stirred her teacup lazily, and sipped it quietly, mumbling, "Well...,"her thin soft light voice trailed off, "There's not exactly much for me to do," she said modestly, averting her eyes away from him, letting her hair fall across her eyes. He frowned staring at the rim of his cup, "What about your parents," he asked casually. Lilith blinked slowly, setting her cup down onto the table calmly, "What about them?" She did not mean for her voice to sound so callous, and indifferent, but the subject of her family was a bit private. For this stranger, who went by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos, to question about her family, made Lilith apprehensive. "Your parents," he said in firm, hardened tone, making her face twitch. Clearing her throat softly, Lilith opened her mouth to explain, "I don't have any parents. I used to but not anymore," Lilith paused for a moment to stare at his face, but went on, "My mother died about a year ago...when I was only 9. I used to have a brother named Gideon, but he left and never came back." She grew quiet, raising the cup to her lips, placing them lightly on the rim, and sipping the hot liquid slowly, waiting for the man across from her to say something, or anything at all. Genesis, however, could think of nothing to say, which he thought was odd, seeing as how he always had a witty, clever, sarcastic comment to make. However, he did notice that she had failed to include one other, in her family story, "What about your father," he asked leaning back against his chair in quiet tone. Lilith raised her head to look at him, her light violet, lavender periwinkle colored eyes met his, and for a moment he found himself lost in their depth, but immediately brought himself out of the trance. "My father," she whispered in question tilting her head to the side, widening her eyes slightly with innocent confusion. Following his example, Lilith also leaned back against the chair, only slower than him. There was a strange look in those eyes, they seemed to be in thought, but along with that there was also pain, and loneliness. She grew silent, still thinking of his inquiry. **

** To him, it looked like she was trying to remember, or think back; she glanced up at him, "There was no father. At least not one that I remember," her voice was thin and transparent. This time Genesis cleared his throat, "Your mother never told you anything about him? Never even mention him at all?" Lilith shrugged her small, thin shoulders at him, "She never spoke of him, the only time she did was whenever I would ask about him. But even then, the only she would tell me was that he left, and was never coming back, just like my brother." Genesis shifted in his seat, now he was growing quiet. This time it was Lilith who broke the silence, "So, why did you invite me out here," raising her dainty dark eyebrows to him in question. Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose and massaging it between his thumb and forefinger, he glanced underneath his coppery auburn chestnut tresses, his eyes burning through them, "Like I said before, kid, you read my palm for free, and I had nothing to pay you with since I left my wallet, back at my ****tent, where the rest of my idiot troops are setting up camp." She gazed at him, and then suddenly realization dawned on her at that moment, and Genesis could see it in her eyes, recognition was there, "So you are a SOLDIER," she stated as her eyes peered into his deep pale sky blue ones. He nodded, "Yes I am, 1****st**** Class actually," he added casually. Lilith gave a faint nod, then speaking clearly, in a curious way, "So that means, you must work very closely with General Sephiroth, right?" Groaning inwardly, Genesis fought the urge to violently roll his eyes, "Yes, I do," his tone was thick, and but was overly pleasant; honestly Sephiroth was the last person Genesis wanted to speak of right now, the last thing he needed was another Sephiroth admirer. Just when he was expecting to be bombarded by many questions of the great General, but was surprised that Lilith was not asking any questions, much less saying anything; in fact she seemed to grow quiet. "He's...," her voice seemed so far away, she was hesitating at what he was going to say, until it came out, soft and nervous, "He's...he's kind of scary." Genesis stared at her in surprise, blinking once, then twice; his lips began to curve upward, into a wide grin. Seeing that look on his face, made panic stem inside her thin fragile chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He cut her off with sharp quick laugh, which almost made her flinch, causing her to tremble; noticing this Genesis gave her a little calm smile, "Relax, girl, it's okay I won't tell him anything, but personally I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned forward, bringing his head closer, as she did the same, "I really don't like him much either," he winked at her as he said this, making her shoulders sag a bit, as she gave him a hesitant shaky smile; "We are great friends, but," his voice trailed off, "being around him is a bit infuriating," he said closing his eyes for a brief moment. "So I guess then, you find him to be highly tolerable, right," Lilith asked nervously peering at him underneath her thick sooty lashes, and dark long tresses. Snickering to himself, Genesis gave her a narrow smirk, "Well I suppose you could put it that way, but I think the correct way to describe my view of him, is highly **_**intolerable**_**." Lilith giggled faintly, nodding her head in agreement, "He does seem that way," she gave him a friendly smile. Genesis chuckled heavily under his breath, murmuring, "You have no idea," that comment made her laugh some more though. She held her hand to her mouth, stifling her delicate giggles. Soon he found himself laughing too, but it was not his usual cold chilling sarcastic laughter, it was much more genuine, and welcoming, warm even. **

** It almost made him feel out of character with himself, he never laughed this way before; there was a time when he used to laugh like this and with his best friend, Angeal, but that was when he was a kid, and never had he laughed like this with a stranger, and a child no less. Genesis was never really good with children, and he paid much attention to them. But here he was laughing and enjoying himself with a young ten year old girl. This realization abruptly cut his laughter off, and when Genesis stopped laughing, Lilith stopped laughing too. Looking back at her, he noticed that she was still smiling at him, no longer looking shy, nervous, or bashful; no Lilith was gazing at him, with warm, sweet, adoring, and bright friendly eyes. The innocence in them was almost overwhelming, the kind of innocence that held trust, and naivety that could only belong to a child. '**There is no hate only joy,'** Genesis, quoted in his own mind, as though it served as some sort of reminder for him. "Pardon?" He jerked when she tapped the back of his hand gently, "What," he asked. Frowning in concern, Lilith, stared at him with her large inquisitive eyes, "Well, just now you mumbled something, and I was just asking what it was you were ****saying," Lilith stated while curling a strand of hair around her finger, playing with it. Genesis eyed her, before smirking, "Well, I just thinking about inviting you have dinner with me tomorrow," he gave her a charming smile. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she sputtered, "B-but I thought that this was-" "This was not me treating you to dinner, this was me buying you a treat, and I remember before clearly saying, that I was going to treat you to dinner too," he cut her off briskly, giving her a sharp grin, making her freeze. "Come here to this place tomorrow, in the afternoon at 12 sharp, and wait for me," he instructed her before asking, "Understand...Lilith?" The way he said her name, literally sent a shock to her system, and all she could do was nod her head dumbly. Standing up, she politely bid him a farewell, as the promise of tomorrow still hung in the air. Lilith staggered away from the cafe in surprise, wondering what tomorrow would be like, she smiled to herself faintly, at the thought, before running to find herself some shelter for the night.**


	5. Chapter 4

** _Medea: Chapter Four_**

** Patience, something that Lilith Celeste had been taught all her life, was looking around the cafe with anticipation, biting her lip. She glanced in every direction she could think of; left to right, she repeated this action every 20 minutes, but spend most of the time staring straight ahead, or looking at her feet. There was a seed of doubt in her, if he was going to come at all, and she contemplated taking off; coming to a decision, she turned and was about to start walking in the opposite way until she heard a voice shout out to her: "I hope you're not trying to avoid me, so that you can make me feel guilty about not paying!" Whirling around, Lilith gasped, when she saw Genesis Rhapsodos standing behind her with his usual trademark smirk, "You came," she murmured in shock. Genesis shook his head chuckling softly, "What you thought I wasn't gonna show up," he asked with a crooked half smile. Lilith lowered her head in embarrassment mumbling a weak incoherent apology, her thick long bangs fell across her face concealing her bright eyes. Bending down to her eye level, Genesis slid his hand underneath her chin, raising her face for her to look him in the eyes. Pushing her bangs to the side, he stared into her eyes. Looking into his eyes made her want to look away, his eyes were deep, intense, they bore down into her own, making her want to shy away from. Like she was some sort of night demon, and he was the sun that was threatening to burn and scorch her through her own skin. "Well, come on," Genesis said lightly, moving away from her, making her exhale quietly, as she slowly followed after him. Lilith stared as his back as he led her, taking a deep breath, she decided to strike up a conversation, "So where are you taking me mister." Genesis frowned at himself, but decided to ignore what she referred to him as, instead he answered her question, "Well, little Miss, I decided, that for payment instead of buying you dinner, and spending an insane amount of cash, I thought it would be best if I cook for you myself." Lilith's head snapped up to look at him in alarm, as she stuttered out a sentence, "I..I wouldn't want to impose, or bother you in any way." Grinning, Genesis snickered, shaking his head, his coppery locks swaying from side to side, "Silly girl, you're not being intrusive at all, now quit thinking that, I'm paying you whether you like it or not," he said heatedly. Pausing in her step for a moment, before she resumed in following after him, "You know my fortunes and readings don't usually have such a high price, like buying me a sweet treat, or making me dinner. Just some cheap change will be enough for me, you don't have to go through so much just to pay me back," Lilith said trying to keep up with his powerful long strides. Laughing harshly, Genesis sharply turned around to size her up, causing her to freeze in her spot, "The kind of money you make is not even enough to buy yourself a real dinner, mush less afford the cost of living," he gritted through his bitter smirk. She gazed at him with her mouth hanging open in surprise, until, she felt herself glare at him, "Well...I'm sorry that you believe what I do amounts to so little, but I don't think it gives you the right to talk down to me like that," she snapped at him heatedly, feeling her anger rise with every word she said, "Besides, it's not like I have a cushy job like you _Mr. Rhapsodos,_but I do what can to enough to get by." Her glare sharpened, as she continued to stare him down, watching him stare back at her astounded, '**What just happened?' **Genesis felt his temper rise, but seeing as how this was a child he was arguing with, he quelled it, "Are you coming or not, I did not cook a meal for no reason, and I'm not about to let it go to waste, now come. You can either be mad at me and let yourself starve, or you can swallow your pride and enjoy a great meal," he whirled around and proceeded to walk, leaving her to stare after him. Lilith felt her anger die down, then glanced down at her feet feeling a bit guilty. Biting down on her lower lip she slowly followed after him, hoping that she did not make him too mad or if she offended him in any way; but still she asked herself why she cared if she hurt him or not, after all, he was just some stranger who was just treating her to dinner, and once his payment was complete, he would leave her alone, and she would return to her normal life, if indeed it could be called that. So with that resolve in mind she followed after him in a much more hurried pace, thinking this would be the last time she would ever see him...**


	6. Chapter 5

_** Medea: Chapter Five**_

** The walk was slow, and tense, both of them were silent throughout the remainder of their trek. When they finally arrived, Lilith did not notice, Genesis stop, and walked right into his firm back. Breaking away from her daze, she looked up at him, then looked down at the ground suddenly finding her feet to be a very interesting spectacle. Mumbling a weak apology, she refused to raise her and meet his eyes; after giving him a piece of her mind, she felt guilt wedged deep inside her, for shouting at him like that. Lilith imagined her mother's face, and how she would react to her behavior, she would find it appalling, and quite frankly, the more Lilith thought about it, the more appalled she found herself, after all her mother had raised her with manners, and to always be respectful towards her elders. As they walked through his camp, ignoring all the passing troops, Lilith wondered how she was going to apologize. Risking a glance up at the SOLDIER clad in red, she stared at his back, feeling a strange fluttering feeling rooting itself in her chest, making her heart speed up a little, and heat rise to her cheeks; this made her remember how she previously shied away from him, and now that bashful timidity was back. Breathing deeply then exhaling, she shook her head trying to make self consciousness go away. "We're here," his cool hard-edged voice announced to her, making her flinch, as he led her inside his tent, "Sit," he commanded pulling out a folded chair. She did as she was told, he placed a bowl on her lap, "Eat." Lilith lifted her head slowly to look at him, before staring down at the bowl of of soup, picking up the spoon, she quietly ate. The taste was good, wonderful, tangy, and very filling; it made her smile, only because it reminded her of her mother's own cooking. It brought back the taste her mother's warm tomato soup, which was Lilith's favorite soup, along with her mother's pasta. Along with the smile, the taste brought back a feeling of nostalgia, as though her mother was still here, standing at the stove, with her back turned to Lilith while she was cooking. The memory made her eyes sting with unshed tears; this not only made her feel nostalgic but even more guilty about what happened earlier. Blinking, she fought back the tears as she slowly ate. Genesis seemed to notice this change in her, "What's wrong? You don't like the taste?" Lilith shook her head softly, "No," she answered quietly not even lifting her head to look up at him. "Then what is it? You don't like this," he asked in a soft, low, but rough demanding tone. Lilith stared at them bowl, and smiled warmly, "No, I love it, it's good," she whispered gently. Keeping her head bowed low, sh made he wouldn't see her face, or how her eyes were brimming with tears at the painful reminder of her mother. Genesis stared down at her, watching how her long thick raven hair fell over like a shrouded veil, giving her the appearance of a sad shy little lost ghost. Silence reigned over them, as he watched her quietly eat the soup, vigorously; a thought occurred to him, that it had a been a long time since she ate food like this, so it must have been all foreign to her. Being in a place like this, so warm, and glowing, with a delicious bowl of soup, inside a home, away from the cold brutality of the world; that's all this girl craved for... a home. To sleep in a soft bed with a pillow and sheets, to be kept safe. Genesis watched her, going over this revelation, and when she raised her head to look at him, she spoke, and the words that came out of her mouth surprised him; "I'm sorry..." Staring at her, keep his surprise to himself, he tilted his head to the side questioningly, raising an inquisitive brow, "About what," he inquired curiously. Lilith set the spoon down in the empty bowl, and set both of them aside, clearing her throat lightly, "About snapping at you earlier today, about saying all that stuff, about the payment," she murmured delicately, lowering her head in apology. Scoffing, Genesis patted her shoulder, warmly, "Don't worry about it. I had it coming, you..," he paused shortly before continuing, "You had every right to get mad about that, and tell me off like that." Lilith shook her head stubbornly, "No I didn't, what I said was...it was inexcusable, I am embarrassed and ashamed," she admitted. Genesis gazed down at her, before smiling, "You know, it uh... takes a very mature person to apologize and admit they were wrong," he commented, "You're certainly very mature for your age." Lilith felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Well, I was raised this way," she mumbled under her breath timidly. "And who would raise you this way," Genesis asked, smirking half-heartedly, until she gave him an answer, that made his smirk drop, "My mom...," Lilith stood up steadily, taking the bowl into her hands, "Would you like for me to wash this," she asked faintly. His eyes peered at her through his dark red, cinnamon, auburn chestnut strands, "No," he took the bowl from her hands, "I'll do it. Sit down." She watched him exit the tent, leaving her alone, to wash the bowl. Lilith glanced around, taking in the surroundings, until something caught her eyes. Approaching it cautiously, she noticed that the object was only a book, cocking her head so she could read the title better, the words engraved on the cover in silver letters were **_Loveless_**. Curiously she brushed her finger tracing the words.**

** Genesis walked back to the tent, leaving the bowl to soak up the water, in the dish tub. Once inside his tent he froze in his steps, at the sight that greeted him; Lilith was there and she was touching his copy of the **_Loveless_**, and looking over the cover. He gave a harsh cough, causing her to jump in surprise. When she saw it was him, she quickly pulled her hand away and stepped away, stuttering out a shaky apology, "I-I'm sorry." Genesis gazed at her, through half-lidded eyes, smiling faintly, "It's alright, I don't mind. Do you like to read?" Lilith nodded happily almost forgetting her nervousness, smiling brightly, shocked to see the gesture being returned. Genesis picked up the book, sauntered to his bunk, sat down, and beckoned to her, "Come here and sit by me," he said in a softened tone. She quietly made her way to him, and crawled to sit next to him. Opening it he flipped to the first page, and began to read the following first passage.**

_Loveless_ Prologue

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,

The Goddess descends from the sky,

Wings of light and darkness spread afar,

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.

** Pausing at the end of the passage, Genesis saw that Lilith was gazing at the page, and listening intently, waiting for him to go on. Chuckling inwardly, he resumed his reading.**

Loveless Act I

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,

We seek it thus, and take it to the sky,

Ripples form on the water's surface,

The wandering soul knows no rest.

**Taking notice of the fact, that it grown extremely quiet, Genesis casually glanced at the little 10 year old, sitting near him. She was struggling to keep herself awake, fighting off the sleep; grinning he picked her up and settled her onto his bunk. Taking off his boots, he lied beside her, but not before pulling the blanket over both of them, and settling beside her. Lilith snuggled closer to the warmth he had to offer, as her tired eyes drifted shut, as she fell into a deep sleep.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Medea: Chapter Six**_

**Lilith weakly cracked her eyes open, groaning faintly, as she saw the evanescent light streaming into the tent from outside. Feeling the presence of another lying next to her in the bunk, she opened her eyes fully blinking a few times to adjust, and turned to fully see the who the person was. What greeted her was the peaceful slumbering face of Genesis Rhapsodos; he looked...different. That was not the only word she could think of to describe his sleeping face. Instead of it's usual dark scowl, deepened frown, or sarcastic bitter smirk, he looked more...well, natural, harmless, gentle. His facial expression appeared to be far more easily deciphered, and profound, unlike its usual unreadable hardened expression. This face was...dare she admit it was very breathtaking. Shaking her head, she banished those thoughts immediately, not wanting to be foolish for thinking such things about the red 1****st**** Class SOLDIER. If he knew what she thought of him when he was asleep, he would probably laugh at her, then would ridicule her for thinking that way. Sighing, she rolled off the bed, standing up, and fixing her wrinkled, old white dress, smoothing it out, she petted her hair, placing the unruly tresses into place. "You can't fix your hair that way," a light, airy, groggy tone pointed it out to her, making her gasp silently and whirl around quickly. Speak of the devil, Genesis was awake, and gazing at her with lazy half-lidded eyes, "What are doing up so early," he asked stifling the yawn behind his hand. "Getting ready to leave, so I can stop bothering you," Lilith answered blinking slowly, averting her eyes away from his prying ones. Staring at her through hazy pale deep piercing blue eyes, raising his body slowly, Genesis propped himself up on his elbows, "Come here," he gestured to the bunk. At first Lilith didn't move, instead she only waited, "I want to brush your hair," he explained rubbing his temple tiredly. Lilith slowly sauntered to the bunk, taking a seat on the side, watching as Genesis reached out for a hairbrush on the bedside. Sitting up, Genesis quietly began to run the brush smoothly through her dark, velvet hair. Brushing her long hair, he ran his fingers through the strands carefully, "It needs to be washed," he commented offhandedly. Frowning, she said nothing, just let him brush her hair. They both fell into silence, and neither of them knew how long it lasted for. Genesis suddenly stopped what he was doing, making Lilith look up at him in question, their eyes met, neither one of them said anything. He gripped her small shoulder, he held her gaze, "You're not bothering me," he spoke in a soft low firm voice. She searched his eyes for any signs of lying, but found none, looking away, "I didn't mean to wake you up," she muttered softly. Shrugging, Genesis giggled while searching for his coat, "It's fine, I wake up this early anyways." Lilith stared down at her feet shyly, "...," she didn't really know what to say to him, so she chose to stay quiet. "Lilith want some breakfast," he asked after putting on his red leather trench coat, and getting off the bunk. Hearing her stomach growl, Lilith nodded her head nervously, feeling glad he didn't hear that. Genesis, however, had heard it, but kept his snickering to himself, not wanting to embarrass her in the least. So, smiling, he led her out of his tent, to get some breakfast, only realizing just now that he was holding her hand, and she had also realized he felt her stiffen. Despite her reaction, he did not let go of her, only he gripped onto it tighter, as they walked. Grabbing two plates, Genesis passed one to her, and kept the other for himself; he put some toast onto his and her plate, and then spread some jelly on his toast, then ****offering it to her, "Here, you like grape jelly don't you," he asked while scanning the table for anything else. "Yes, I do thank you very much," she said in that light quiet soft tone of hers. Genesis nodded, "No problem, if you need anything let me know," he answered her; but what he said, suddenly made Lilith hatch a plan in mind, and for some reason she knew that this man, Genesis Rhapsodos, would help her. She didn't want to live in this town forever, where the people hated her, she wanted so desperately to leave this place behind, and this was her way out. As they ate in silence, Genesis glared at the SOLDIER cadets that passed by, and stared at them, once seeing his glare they hurried away. "Genesis," Lilith raised her head to look at him curiously, "Why are you being so kind to me," she asked him in a light feathery softened voice. Looking down at her, Genesis shrugged, "I...don't really know..." Lilith said nothing only accepted his answer, and decided to stay quiet for the remainder of breakfast.**

** Throughout the entire day, Genesis showed Lilith the whole camp introducing her to a few cadets, most of which gave her odd looks; while a few others gave her sly, but suggestive looks, making her inch away from them, and clutch onto Genesis, who glared at them dangerously. They would eventually scurry away from them. Lilith lifted her head to gaze at Genesis, adoringly; she couldn't help but admire him for his confidence, strength, power, and his clever intelligent witty personality. She sat in his tent, staring at his back, as she cleared her throat, "Genesis?" He turned only half way giving her a side ways glance, "Mm?" Lilith took a deep breath, before going on, "You'll be going back to Midgar right," she asked him pushing some of her thick choppy hair out of her face, waiting for him to answer. "Yes, that's right," he replied coolly. Gulping, Lilith looked at him hoping that he would not see right through her, "Could...could you please take me with you?" Genesis stood there in stunned silence, wallowing in shock, both his brows were raised, "Why," he choked out in surprise. Looking down, she shook her head, "I...it's nothing...never mind, forget I asked," Lilith mumbled, while inwardly cursing herself for almost getting her hopes up. She heard footsteps approach her, she felt him standing in front of as she avoided looking into his eyes; then she felt, him firmly grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her breath hitched, as she gazed deeply into his eyes, "I just want to know why, Lilith," his voice was soft and soothing, "Tell me, give me a reason, I just might let you come, so how about it...?" In that instant her hope felt restored, "I...," her voice felt weak, and heavy as it trailed off, "I don't want to stay here...I hate this place... The people don't want me here either, please, they hate me..." Genesis gazed at her, "Why do they hate you?" Lilith felt like her throat was clogged, "Because of my...mother..." Genesis stared down at her, his usual hard eyes, melting, "What is the reason they hate your mother," he inquired. "Because," her voice trailed off again, "of ****me," was her answer. Staring at her stunned, at first, then allowing it to sink in, "What about you," he asked, this time his question earned him a resentful, what she said next, surprised him even more: "Because no one wants to be the daughter of a whore..." She broke into tears after saying that, and crumpled to her knees, she sobbed quietly into her hands. Genesis could not tear his eyes away from her fragile little form, so bending down, he got down onto his knees, and with a gentleness he never knew he had possessed, he stroked her back soothingly. She looked up at him, her eyes bleary and brimming with tears, sniffling quietly, "I will take you with me to Midgar," he announced, surprising himself. And not only himself, but her as well; Lilith gazed at him gratefully, as she tried to wipe away her tears, she threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise, "Thank you," she whispered, "I promise once we get there, I'll leave you alone, and never bother you again." Frowning, Genesis carefully pushed her away, and shook his head, "I don't think so...you're not leaving," he declared leaving no room for an argument or discussion. Lilith stared at him wide-eyed sputtering, "B-but why not?" Genesis stared at her face, "You have no one there to look after you, so how do you expect to survive in a giant city like Midgar?" Lilith was about to reply, until it dawned on her that, he was right, so all she could do was nod her head dumbly. Taking notice of how late it was, Genesis picked her up, making her yelp. "Get undressed," he ordered as he turned his back to her, to search in his back for a large T-shirt. Finally finding one, he turned around only to see her still in her clothes, which made his frown deepen. Sauntering up to her, Genesis forced her out of the dress, watching as she attempted to cover herself, to preserve her modesty. Rolling his eyes, he smirked, and dressed her in his shirt, "There," he mumbled to himself, "Now go and get ready for bed, it's almost 11," he ordered her, pointing to his bunk. He watched she crawled into the bunk, he followed after her, removing his coat, then his boots, then his vest and top, but leaving his pants on. Climbing into his bunk, beside her, he lied down, wrapping his arm around her, as she snuggled closer to him. "Genesis?" He cracked a lazy eye open, "Mm?" Lilith was staring at him, "Could you read to me again... like you did the other time," she bit her bottom lip shyly. He nodded, and reached out for his book, opened it and proceeded to read from it aloud:**

Loveless Act II

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the Goddess,

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath shattered thy soul,

Pride is lost.

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh...

**The two drifted off to sleep once he was finished reading, but before he shut his eyes, Genesis realized one thing, Lilith's wings were not stripped away yet, and her pride was not yet lost, he would make sure, of it. When he joined SOLDIER, he wanted to become a hero, but only for pride and vanity, now seeing all this, he had a different reason to become a hero, and a far better one...**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Medea: Chapter Seven**_

** The next morning Genesis was the first to wake up. Noticing that Lilith was still asleep, he carefully rolled out of the bunk, found his clothes, and black vest, swinging on his red coat, he put on his boots, and quietly slipped out of his tent. By how quiet the camp was, he assumed that he was the first one up. Walking over to where their food was usually served, he picked up two plates, filled them both with some toast, and bacon, he went back to his tent, to wake up Lilith. Suddenly his mind went back to what happened yesterday, now realizing that she was going with him to Midgar. He remembered the way she wept, and about how she asked him to take her with him; sighing, he quickly cleared his head of the day's events, walked into his tent, placing the food on the folded out table he had. Genesis slowly walked to the bunk, and gazed down at the sleeping 10 year old; reaching out a tentative hand he gently stroked her soft pale, snow white cheek, with calculating skilled fingers. Staring down at her, he couldn't help but admire her delicate, innocent features, she reminded him of a cherubic angel, with that pure innocent child face. Brushing aside her hair away from her face, he could see the true beauty lying beneath, the thick mass of raven hair. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open, making him hold his breath; violet, fuchsia sunset colored eyes met his pale crystal blue one, "Good morning," she murmured sleepily. "Good morning, Lilith," he replied, "Come on get up, I brought some breakfast." Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she nodded, climbing off the bunk, and searched for her dress. Giving her a dry look, Genesis stated, "I'm going to throw that ratty dress out, so you won't be wearing it anymore." Lilith blinked slowly, "So, what will I be wearing," she inquired in a soft tone. Genesis frowned in thought, then looking up to find her staring at him inquisitively, he answered, "You wait here, stay in my shirt for awhile alright? I'm going to town buy you some new clothes." Grabbing his sword the Crimson Rapier, and strapping it to his side, he walked out of his tent, through the camp and into town.**

** Strolling through the town of Mideel, Genesis spotted some stores, that had decent acceptable clothing. Walking inside, he groaned when he saw one of the shopkeepers, a brown haired woman in her late twenties or early thirties, check him out, "Hello there, how may I help you sir," there was no hiding the implication behind those words, and he was certainly smart enough to read between the lines. Smirking, a clever little thought reared itself into his head, "Actually there is something, I was hoping you could do for me," he replied in a low, softened voice. Her face was beaming now, as she waited for him to say what she was waiting to hear. "You can be a good little storekeeper, and leave me alone to check on other customers, because from what I can tell I'm not the only one who's here, shopping, and I'm sorry if my aesthetics are so appealing, while your's are not, which is why perhaps you lack a brain, and an attention span to go with, which explains why you are so easily distracted," he snarled at her viciously. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and suddenly when it sunk in, she huffed, an turned around ****angrily, storming away, seething. Sighing lazily, Genesis began searching through the clothes racks, looking for some clothes. Finding two dresses, one pale periwinkle, blue, and the other, a light sea green color, he smiled thinking they would be perfect for her. He walked over to the cashier, who happened to be the very same woman he had told off, which made him smirk. When seeing him, she narrowed her eyes at him, in what he recognized was an attempt to scare him, but that only made his smirk get even bigger, "Thanks for all your services dipstick," he sneered sarcastically. With that he walked out of the store, and made his way back to camp, where Lilith was patiently waiting for his return...**

_**Even if the 'morrow is barren of promises**_

**Nothing shall forestall my return...**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Medea: Chapter Eight**_

** The days that followed, seemed like a blur, Genesis would often be busy, leaving Lilith alone to herself, though she was content reading his copy of **_Loveless_**, Genesis would allow her, when she asked him if she could. At the end of the day, when he came back tired, Lilith would have a plate of food ready for him, which much to his surprise, he learned that she had cooked herself. Her cooking was good, when he asked how she learned to cook, she would admit her mother had taught her how. Lilith also let it slip to Genesis, that she really enjoyed reading, something that she always used to do in her spare time, whenever her mother would be too busy. Genesis on the other hand, confided to Lilith that he too had a great love for reading, but that was merely because it was something that had been forced upon him, in childhood, by his parents. During that week Genesis and Lilith knew much about each other, and most of the things they knew were some of the thing that they had in common. And in the evenings, when Genesis would return, Lilith, in spite of being incredibly literate for her age, would ask him to read **_Loveless_** to her before she would fall asleep. **

** Genesis could not explain his attachment to the little girl, but for some reason he couldn't help but realize that she resembled him when he was younger. She reminded Genesis of himself during his younger years, back when he was a child; quiet, inquisitive, curious, intelligent, sharp, clever and witty. Only there were a few minor differences between them; she was polite, she hardly ever flaunted her intelligence in front of him, by insulting him, like he often did to people he believed were... well, people he believed were beneath him, or either lacking in intellect, and perfection. Most would have described him as proud, arrogant, haughty, and a little vain; in fact those were most of the things people tended to avoid when being around him, which is just how he liked it, to be left alone, and no one nagging or bothering him (of course with the exception of Angeal, Sephiroth, and a few other people whom Genesis deemed as obviously not stupid nor a waste of time). Children. Well, Genesis never really liked children all that much, mostly because he didn't understand them, or that they seemed to be difficult to communicate with, for him. But Lilith was a different story, entirely. She wasn't like most children her age, he learned that from the week he spent with her; she didn't play with kids her age, she read mostly, or sometimes she draw on some paper he would provide for her, along with some pens and pencils. Whatever the case, she would always be doing something quiet, and honestly he wasn't sure whether it was a good or healthy for someone her age at all. But he really could not blame her for being the way she was. With no parents, no family or friends, and having nothing, he could understand her reluctance when trusting kindness from a stranger.**

** By the end of the week, while they were both reading in silence, he approached her on the subject of their departure. "We'll be leaving here tomorrow," he said quietly, spying at her out of the corner of his eye. She nodded faintly, but said nothing, only continued reading. "Lilith," he said her name in a condescending tone, making her look up at him; after spending a week with him, she already knew that tone well, it meant that he wanted her attention, and to face him. "Lilith," he said her name in a much more softer tone, "Midgar will be very different from Mideel, the people will be different too, remember that, I will be working a lot okay? The people you meet there, will be from Shin-Ra, and one of them are my closest friends. His name is Angeal, and I've known him for as long as I can remember." Lilith nodded in understanding, and waited for him to go on, then she heard him sigh, "Just stay close to me, and be careful alright," he said lowly. She nodded her head slowly, "Yes," her voice was soft, and airy, but Genesis knew that she understood, and would do as he said. Their time in Mideel was coming to an end, and they would soon be departing for the city Midgar. And it was clear to them, that they were not aware of what was going to await for them there, nor where it would take them.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Medea: Chapter Nine**_

**This was the day, according to Angeal Hewley, that this was the exact day, his best friend would be arriving, and he couldn't wait. Even as children, Angeal would always look forward to hanging out with Genesis. Both of their families knew each other, his mother, Gillian, was a friend of Mrs. Rhapsodos, and they would often get their sons together for play dates. Angeal in his childhood would often call Mrs. Rhapsodos, Auntie, or sometimes Auntie Annie, he could never pronounce her full name when he was a toddler, his mother would call her Anastasia, or Anna; Angeal remembered her to be a very kind woman, always there with a smile, but Mr. Rhapsodos, well that was someone that Angeal would rather not think of or mention, ever. Shaking his head for getting easily sidetracked, Angeal quickly dispelled those thoughts, and left his apartment to go meet his childhood friend at the train station to surprise him, though little did he know, that Genesis would be arriving with a surprise of his own.**

** Searching through the crowd, Angeal looked around exasperatedly trying to find his friend; his train already arrived, but he was still nowhere in sight. Looking around, he was about to give up the search and call Genesis on his cellphone, until he saw a flash of red, and recognized it as his friend. "Genesis,"he yelled out to him, and smiled when said man turned around, grinning at him. Angeal went to go greet him, but as he got closer, he paused halfway there, when he saw something that made him rub his eyes, and his jaw drop. There was his friend sure enough, but standing next to him, to him was a girl, a young child actually, a small 10 year old with dark inky black hair, round innocent pale sweet angelic face, bright violet lavender fuchsia eyes they almost looked like irises, she was thin, and frail-looking in appearance, kind of sick too, but Angeal supposed it was because she was incredibly pale. She was dressed in a small light azure blue sun dress, and was gripping his best friend's red gloved hand tightly and nervously. Angeal started to walk to them again, and greeted Genesis first, "Hello Genesis, welcome back, and who is this sweet-looking girl," Angeal looked down at her, as she hid behind his friend shyly, which made him smile down at her. Stepping closer, and kneeling slightly, to look her in the eyes, he politely introduced himself, "Hello there, I'm Angeal Hewley, and what is your name?" She seemed to relax, giving him a shy smile, "Hello, Mr. Hewley, my name is Lilith Celeste," she said in a little voice. He smiled warmly, feeling something tug at his heartstrings; chuckling warmly he said to her, "Just Angeal please," giving her a charming grin; this girl was a sweetheart, but that still did not explain, why, and how Genesis had her with him, nor did it answer any other questions Angeal had in mind. As Angeal glanced at his friend's face, wanting answers now, but decided otherwise, ****"Explain later, Genesis." Genesis nodded, giving the girl's hand a gentle squeeze, "Let's go then." They walked, as Angeal trailed after them, with the smile gone, that was now replaced with a deep frown.**

** The walk to the apartment was quicker than expected, since the 3 of them walked in a hurried pace. Genesis gave Lilith some paper, pens, and pencils to draw with. She seemed bored with that activity, but accepted anyway, Genesis shooed her out into his living room, leaving Angeal and him to talk in the kitchen. Once she was gone, Genesis turned to look at Angeal, who was sitting at the breakfast table, his arms crossed across his chest in a stern manner. The were quiet for some time, daring the other to speak first. When it looked like Genesis wasn't going to break the silence first, Angeal sighed, clearing his throat, he spoke lowly, and calmly, "She's a charming girl," Angeal's brows furrowed, making a crease in his brow, "Well-mannered...polite too," the dark haired SOLDIER added. Genesis nodded absently, knowing that was not what he really wanted to say, "Thanks," Angeal's frown deepened, "So to start this off, I'm gonna start with the basic questions. Who is she? Is she your's?And lastly...What were you thinking?" Genesis smirked dryly at Angeal's sense of, well actually, lack of sense of humor, so he began, "Well, to answer your first question, you already know that her name is Lilith, an orphan from Mideel. For the second one, yes she's mine, starting from now on, but not in the way you are referring to, and for the last one, I was thinking very clearly, and rationally, what I was thinking, is that she could not stay in a place like Mideel, especially when the whole town's out to get her. She didn't want to live there, and she asked if I could take her here." At the last statement, Angeal's brows shot up alarmed, "What," he asked surprised. Leaning to the side, Genesis crossed his arms, "You heard me Ang,' the townspeople hated her, they would've let her die, by starving to death," he stated grimly, his eyes darkening slightly. Angeal had a feeling there wasn't going to be any room for argument, so breathing deeply he asked the dreaded question, "What are you going to do with her?" Genesis did not take the time to stop and think, his answer was quick and precise, "Keep her with me," his voice and tone were firm. Angeal arched a brow at this, "You do know she's not a pet, right?" It was Angeal that was worried, and obviously mulling over his best friend's decision, "Genesis...,think this through carefully please." Genesis stared at him with an impenetrable stare, "I already have, she's staying, Angeal." Now Angeal was certain there would really be no room for debate, so running a hand through his hair, giving in, then froze, when a thought dawned on him, "What about other things like, school, or taking care of her, what about your job," Angeal questioned. Smirking, Genesis shifted to the side his perfect sea blue eyes shined with confidence, "I'll be teaching her for awhile, and when I feel she is ready, I'll let her go to school, and as for taking care of her, and other concerns you may have, this girl's been raising herself, for awhile now, she ****looked after her sick and dying mother, and looking after herself, so I know she won't need me a lot, and my job is just fine." Angeal shook his head mumbling softly to himself, "Ugh...Genesis, Genesis," pinching the bridge of his nose, Angeal closed his eyes trying to think this situation through, "Why not just give her up to an orphanage," he suggested. "She's not going to want to be there," Genesis answered plainly, without blinking. Angeal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Why?" Genesis glanced at the living room, where Lilith sat at the table drawing, and coloring, with a concentrated look on her face, before explaining "She's scared of being around strangers." Angeal's eyes locked on Genesis; he was not lying, Angeal could tell Genesis never lied about anything this serious. Leaning back against the chair, Angeal let his eyes drift slowly to where Lilith was, ignoring the the little lurch he felt his stomach give, at this unforeseen, unpredictable occurrence.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Medea: Chapter Ten**_

**The days seemed to drag on slowly, all the while Genesis found ways to keep Lilith busy; she volunteered to help clean the apartment, while he helped clear out a room for her. Often times, she would help him, even though he insisted that she didn't have to, but he soon found out she was as stubborn as he was. Although he wasn't sure if her silence was a sign of stubbornness, it only served to back up his current belief was that kids were plain weird. The guest room that he had, soon became Lilith's room; as far as living with another person went, nothing in his life changed; every morning Genesis would wake up to the smell of breakfast, and find Lilith in the kitchen, he wouldn't complain against that. When he would set out for work, he'd look up and see Lilith's innocent little pearl-shaped face looking at him from the window, watching him leave. Once noticing her, Genesis would wave to her, Lilith's face would flush, and she'd bashfully scoot behind the curtain, waving back slowly, and faintly. Genesis then returned in the late afternoons, to find dinner, warm and ready; Lilith would either be reading, cleaning, or drawing. "Welcome back," she greeted warmly; Genesis began to notice the change in her, she was very radiant and loving. "Hey," he said, grinning, then looked around, "Wow," he breathed, "This place looks spotless," Genesis commented, hiding his astonishment. Glancing back at Lilith, he could see her glow inwardly with what the emotion he recognized as pride; she was beaming with pride at her work, "Thank you," she mumbled with a shy flushed face. Genesis chuckled shaking his head, "Thank me? Silly girl, I should be thanking you," he ruffled her hair softly, "Because of you, I'll be caught up on everything very soon." Giving him a bashful smile, murmuring quietly, "It was nothing..." Smirking he realized, that she was not used to getting any praise from anybody, except her mother. Deciding to change the subject, "Do I smell pasta?" Lilith giggled, nodding her head; Genesis only noticed one plate though, "Have you eaten yet," he asked. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, I cleaned most of the time, you were gone, when I finished I only had time to make one plate." Running a hand through his thick hair, "Well, come on, let's go make a second plate," he said, walking to the kitchen with Lilith happily trailing after him. Smiling faintly, Genesis noticed how much Lilith really changed, as he thought this to himself, he felt her slide her small, soft hand into his larger one.**

** The days soon turned to weeks, Genesis discovered a wonderful surprise about the ****young little girl living with him; her sides her tickled, and when tickled, she had the most melodic, radiant, cheerful laughter. Her laughter seemed so bright, it brought color to anything dull, and lifeless. Another pleasant surprise, was that she loved, whenever he would read **_Loveless_** to her, until she's fall asleep. They spent many evenings that way, but not always, sometimes they would read together in silence. Other times Genesis would ask her to read to him (which entertained him. "Louder, Lilith louder, " he chimed in between the reading, if she read too quietly, amused by the way her face would cutely twist in annoyance, from being interrupted in the middle of a sentence (Genesis thought it was adorable, and almost laughable). Not one to argue with him, Lilith would pout, grudgingly comply with his order. When Lilith finished reading one night, her eyes met his, "How was that," she asked. Smiling and nodding in approval, "Better, but remember to speak up a bit." Lilith nodded quietly mouthing softly, "Okay," she closed the book, placing it on the bedside table, climbing off the bed, she was about to leave his room, until Genesis called out to her, making her turn to only half way to give him a sideways glance over her shoulder, "Lilith, tomorrow I'll be taking you to work with me, there are people I want you to meet, and they'd be delighted to meet you too." Sucking on her bottom lip, nervously chewing on it, she offered no response only a muted nod. Genesis watched Lilith exit his room, hoping his test on her would help improve her social skills, and prove to him that she was ready to step out into the world.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Medea: Chapter Eleven**_

** The little girl had a surprisingly strong grip, Genesis noted this, as he held her hand. Lilith's fingers tightened, as she frowned, "...," placing a hand on her shoulder, Genesis leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You'll be alright, I promise." Lilith gave him a small shaky smile, and nodded. The doors slid open, when they walked in, with Angeal being the first to greet them, "Hello, Genesis, hey there kiddo," he grinned warmly at Lilith. Genesis watched as Lilith went to go embrace Angeal, who gladly returned it; over the past few weeks Angeal had warmed up to Lilith very quickly; Genesis only hoped that everyone else would welcome her, too. Clutching onto Angeal's hand this time, they both walked ahead with Genesis following after them not far behind. "Now Lilith," Angeal bent down to her eye level, "The people here can be friendly, but only if you behave yourself, and remember your manners," standing up, he grabbed her hand, leading her again, with Genesis trailing after them. "Angeal," Genesis chided quietly to him, while his friend continued, "But some people here can be...unbelievably... annoying, don't let them get to you," they walked down the narrow hallway leading to an elevator. It opened and a man in a black suit and tie, with short black tied back was standing there. Angeal was the first to greet the stranger, "Hello, Tseng," said man nodded, then gave a curt nod to Genesis, acknowledging him. Tseng looked down at Lilith with an arched brow, as he stared down at the girl, she stared back, until a nudge from Genesis reminded her of her manners, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. Tseng," when he didn't say anything, Lilith felt nervous, so she decided to introduce herself to break the ice, "M-my name is Lilith." She thought it would be best not to hold out her hand for him to shake, not sure if the gesture would offend him or not. Genesis eyed the whole situation not really sure what to make of it, Tseng was staring at Lilith with a heavy mist in his eyes which made her take a step back. The elevator doors opened and Tseng stepped out, "Nice to meet you too," he said over his shoulder with blank facade. "Don't worry over him, Lilith," Angeal said to her softly, "Tseng is a Turk, he is a very private man, it's his job." Frowning Lilith nodding, though not fully understanding what that meant, but figuring that she probably should not ask. The elevator stopped at their floor, and they walked out, resuming their tour. **

**They met several different people; the first two were Reno, and Rude, who Lilith noticed were complete polar opposites, Reno was lazy, obnoxious, and reeked of what Lilith recognized was alcohol and cheap perfume, which made her wrinkle her nose at the stench, Genesis didn't seem to like the smell much either. Rude, however, Lilith immediately favored more than Reno, he was quiet...very quiet, and he was always wearing sunglasses, and he didn't say as much as Reno, which made Lilith how true the saying '**_Opposites attract'_** was. Dismissing that thought, Lilith was more than happy, to get away from them, well, mostly Reno, not so much Rude. Angeal, and Genesis, stopped the tour, to go to the bathroom, so they told Lilith to wait outside for them, and not go anywhere. While she was waiting, Lilith had the misfortune to meet the most detestable person ever. A blond haired woman, with about two pounds of make up, dressed in a wine red slutty dress, named Scarlett, snidely approached her, and began demanding what a kid was doing here, and who her parents were. Lilith ignored her, but found it hard, as the woman threw an insult at her; "We don't allow dirty orphan children in this company ****so get lost you little brat," she sneered at Lilith, who bit her lip, feeling a little pain rising in her chest. Scarlett was smirking widely, "Aww, what's the matter? Are you gonna cry," she taunted her. Lilith continued to ignore her, but that only made Scarlett continue insulting her, "Are you deaf? Or slow in the head, I said get out, come back in twenty years." Lilith never usually stooped so low as to insult someone back, but in this case she would make an exception, besides it's not like Genesis or anyone else was around. "Well then," Lilith spoke clearing her throat, "I suppose you had to wait a lot longer to come back, right," the woman blinked in surprise as Lilith continued, "It must be for your lack of brain cells, or maybe, because you stoop so low as to pick on little kids right. And besides I bet you're the oldest thing here, and are probably trying to hide your age, by wearing pounds of make up." Scarlett's eyes narrowed angrily, she looked like she was about to breathe fire, or spit acid, "Why you little-" "Scarlett!" The blond haired woman stopped in mid-sentence, and glared at a brown eyed, cinnamon orange haired girl, "Leave Cissnei." The younger woman scowled at her, "Scarlett, don't you have anything better to do, like flirt and sell yourself to powerful businessmen, oh I bet Rufus would love to hear that, along with everyone else, imagine how surprised Tseng would be if he found out," she smirked as she said this. The older woman stormed off, seething, leaving the two girls alone. "Sorry, she insulted you like that, she likes to get on people's cases, and think she's all that," the woman apologized scratching the back of her head, "I'm Cissnei by the way, what's your name?" Lilith smiled at the older citrus haired girl, "I'm Lilith," she answered politely, but then she glanced at a large pile of paperwork that Cissnei held in her arms, and frowned, "Do you need help with that?" Cissnei smiled at her brightly,"Na, it's okay I got it." Lilith stared at Cissnei, "Can I help," she asked. Shrugging, Cissnei shrugged her shoulders, "No, but I tell you what, you can come by my desk and hang around anytime, alright," she suggested, making Lilith nod her head eagerly. Soon another girl joined them, "Hey Cissnei," this girl had pale honey colored short blond hair that reached down to her neck, and wearing a black suit like Tseng,(and come to think of it so was Cissnei, Lilith just noticed) greeted the other girl. Cissnei greeted her back, "Hey there Rosalind," smiling at her. Rosalind glanced at Lilith curiously, then looked back at Cissnei, questioningly, "Is she one of the business men's daughters, the one's at Rufus's meetings," she pointed at Lilith, who by now assumed that they were both Turks, and so were Rude and Reno. Shaking her head, Cissnei answered, "I don't know, I haven't asked her yet, and she hasn't old me who her parents are." Rosalind frowned then looked at Lilith, "Well, this the Turk floor, unless she one of the bosses or Turks kids she can't be here." Turning away, Rosalind walked in the opposite direction, leaving Cissnei, and Lilith alone. Cissnei looked at Lilith with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Rosalind can be a bit of a prude, but soon she'll warm up to you, believe me once you get to know her, you soon realize she's so much more better than Scarlett," Cissnei laughed at this, making Lilith smirk, as she muttered loudly, "Anyone is better than Scarlett." With that they both began laughing really hard. Cissnei and Lilith began talking about all sorts of things, as they walked together to Cissnei's desk, chatting happily. They continued talking, until they were approached by another girl in a Turk uniform, with long light brown hair tied in a high ponytail, and light brown honey colored eyes, "Hey Cissnei, who is this," she gestured Lilith. Cissnei greeted her, "Hey Samantha, this," she pointed to the younger raven haired girl, "is Lilith." Samantha smiled happily at her, "Hi ya, Lilith, I'm ****Samantha, but you can call me Sam, 'kay Lilly," Lilith stared at Samantha, and nodded shyly, with a soft smile. The three of them talked, chatting away happily, until Lilith heard her name being called, and turned to see Genesis and Angeal standing in the doorway. Both were looking relieved, and a little intrigued, "Lilith," Genesis was the first to speak, "Let's go, we still have a lot of ground to cover." Nodding, Lilith said goodbye to her first two new friends, and followed after the two quickly, to see more and meet more people, and Lilith wasn't really sure if they would all be like Scarlett or if they would be nice like Cissnei or Samantha. She really hoped that they wouldn't be like Reno, so she could make more friends.**

** By the end of the tour she was exhausted, and was trying desperately to hide it; Genesis introduced her to almost everyone in the Shin-Ra Company, from the President to Vice President (whom Lilith was not particularly fond of), to Palmer, Heideggar, Reeves Tuesti (aka. One of two people whom was kind to her), Lazard was kind to her as well and treated her like an adult, though Professor Hollander was a bit odd, but Professor Hojo was far worse, she shuddered when she felt those beady, hawk-like dark grey eyes watching her from behind those spectacles. Lilith could have almost jumped for joy, when hearing Genesis announce to her that they were returning back to the apartment. They bid Angeal a goodbye, and both left. **

**Genesis, on the one hand was glad, despite having to meet so many people, which tired not only him, but Lilith out; he was happy that they got to leave early, for there was one person they had yet to meet, and Genesis was hoping that Lilith would never have to meet him, ever. "Genesis." A cold low husky voice called his name, making him give a jolt. Speak of the devil. Lilith blinked curiously then looked up at Genesis then turned around to see who it was that called out his name. Before Genesis could say anything to stop her, it was too late, when he heard her gasp. Cursing inwardly he willed himself to turn around and glare at the cold green eyes, staring back at him indifferently. Looking down at Lilith, he saw how rigid she was, and gently took her hand in his, gripping it tightly, "Sephiroth," he felt Lilith silently draw closer to him, trying to hide behind him, looking at Sephiroth, like he was some sort of monster. Tugging her closer to him, Genesis stared at the General, through slanted eyes. Sephiroth eyed Genesis apathetically, that is until, his eyes caught the sight of a smaller person, standing behind the man clad in red. As Sephiroth squinted his eyes to get a better glimpse, "And what is that you're hiding, behind you," he inquired stoically. Genesis felt his jaw clench, "Not what, more like who," he said in smoothly, then looking down, "Lilith, come out from behind me," he ordered. She slowly stepped out from behind him, and faced the General, with an anxious look; violet, sunset eyes met cold, calculating green. Sephiroth felt his cold facade drop, when ****he saw that it was a child standing behind him. Not just a child, a girl to be more precise, now Sephiroth was curious, and had only one question running through his mind; **_"What was Genesis doing with a child?"_


	13. Chapter 12

** _Medea: Chapter Twelve_**

** It took a month for everyone at Shin-Ra to adjust to the fact that Genesis Rhapsodos was taking care of a child; Sephiroth still could not recover from the shock, and had some trouble getting over it, though he thought it would be wise if he kept it to himself and not say anything. They noticed that he took at least two weeks off to devote his time to give Lilith private lessons, and educate her in the way of society. He taught her English, Literature, History, Reading, Writing, Art, and Music, along with some etiquette lessons. Lilith was very delighted by the lessons, and enjoyed reading the books that Genesis would bring for her to read and memorize. In a few days Lilith had already memorized 3 Acts from the **Loveless** much to his pleasure. She excelled in all of her subjects, except for music. Genesis had attempted to teach her musical notes, and give her lessons on how to play the violin, but it seemed to frustrate her, though she tried not to complain. Noticing this Genesis chose end the violin lessons, concluding that she hardly had any musical talent, and losing his patience with her. But when he noticed how she was always staring at the piano, he immediately made the decision to give her piano lessons. After a few days of piano practice, Lilith seemed to greatly enjoy the piano lessons, Genesis noticed how much talent she had for piano lessons; since passing all her subjects Genesis thought it would be best if they only focused on the piano lessons instead, though by the end of two weeks, Genesis now knew, that Lilith was ready to start attending school. "Lilith," he called her name, making her look up from the book she was currently engrossed in, "I feel that since you're doing well in all our lessons, I feel that you are ready to start attending school. I already enrolled you in for tomorrow." He could see the color drain from her face, her expression looked worried, "Don't worry, you'll be fine the first day is always a big deal, the teacher is nice, and you'll plenty of friends," Genesis reassured her, "And it won't be that a far, just a few blocks away." Lilith nodded mutely staring at him. "What about you?" Genesis chuckled at her question, "Don't worry, while you're at school, I'll be at work, and its on the way, so I'll be able to come and pick you up everyday," he explained to her, hoping to ease her worry. Biting her lip, Lilith looked away and gazed at the page of the book, she suddenly could not make out any of the words on it, they all seemed to be swimming. She could still feel the nervous ache in her stomach, at the thought of going to school with other children, truth be told she would much rather spend the day with Genesis and his private lessons. But she was aware of the fact that she couldn't hold onto him forever, and this is what made the ache in her stomach worse. Lilith could already tell that going to school was going to go the way she hoped.**

** The next morning, they walked in a hurried pace to her new school, Lilith clutching tightly onto his hand, past other kids and parents. Looking down at her, Genesis could feel her fingers tightening their grip on his hand. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "You'll be fine, I have already spoken to the teacher, just pay attention, listen to your teacher, do as she says, focus and concentrate on your work," his encouragement and advice seemed to have a calming affect on her, he could tell by the way her shoulders loosened their stiffness. The bell rang, making both of them simultaneously look up; Lilith released his hand, nervously fidgeting. Genesis glanced around at the parents bidding their children goodbye, kisses and embraces; never being one for public displays of affection, he awkwardly patted her head, then paused, letting it rest atop her raven crown of hair. Smoothing out her long, thick, dark, wispy locks of any knots, his piercing blue eyes skimmed over her for any signs of imperfections, and when finding none, he was satisfied, "Go on ahead," he said dismissing her. He watched her slowly and hesitantly walk to the school building. His hand felt empty, and cold, making him wish it could be filled again; Genesis quickly pushed that thought aside, and began taking long strides to the Shin-Ra building, and to his work.**

** Lilith was led to her classroom by a very kind elderly woman, who had introduced herself as Miss McKenna; Lilith immediately took a liking to her, and found her to be a very pleasant person. She guided Lilith to the classroom, from where the 10 year old heard soft murmurs of other children her own age. Miss McKenna opened the door, ushering her quietly inside, "Come in dear," the sweet voice spoke to her. Clutching the strap of her handbag, the teacher brought her in front of the class introducing her, "Class this is Lilith Celeste, I hope you will make her feel very welcome," touching her shoulder tenderly, Miss McKenna directed Lilith to her seat, "Go on Lilith dear, take a seat over there," she pointed to the seat next to the window. Ignoring the eyes that followed, Lilith strode to her seat calmly, taking her face, at her desk. Slumping in her seat, staring at the surface of her desk; her eyes bore at it, hoping the day would go by quickly, so that she could hurry back to a much more familiar venue.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Medea: Chapter Thirteen**_

** A few days had passed, and Lilith was delighted with the fact that she was able to make two new friends at her school. An adorable boy named Michael, with messy wild platinum silvery blond hair, and a cute thin dimpled face with bright striking hazel eyes, who was a year older than Lilith, only 11. The other friend Lilith made was a brown haired freckle-faced girl with large grey eyes, named Nina; who was a fun, brave, confident girl, who was Lilith's own age, only younger by a few months. Despite being polar opposites, Michael and Nina were both really great friends, and helped Lilith a lot with school, and to open up introducing her to other nice kids.**

**When Genesis asked how was school was, she would tell him what they learned in their class subjects; though she did admit that she was having problems in math, and would ask Genesis for help often. However, when it came to Literature, Language Arts, Reading, or History, Lilith would fall asleep during the lesson. Fortunately, the teacher failed to notice, so Genesis never found out. Weeks passed, Lilith would work on leftover homework, not that there was a lot of it unfinished, sometimes there would be none at all, mostly because Lilith would finish it all in class. On the weekends, Lilith would practice the piano with Genesis towering behind her, watching her play anything he asked her, and occasionally give her a few pointers. Moments with him, were ones that she treasured a lot and she looked forward to them at the end of every week. **

**Genesis was now fully aware that she no longer needed his piano lessons, since she could play anything, on her own, though when suggesting that she practice on and play by herself, she refused insisting that if he was there then it would help her concentrate. So he chose to stay, listening to her play; he was actually hoping that she wouldn't need him, because he knew that he was getting to attached to her, but didn't want to. His relationship with her was beginning to deepen, and his feelings, Genesis feared were starting to become unbalanced, and for that he was afraid of what might happen, he wanted to become greater than Sephiroth, and he did not need any weaknesses holding him back. So he would try and stay at work as much as possible, but he continued to treat her with courteuos detachment.**

**Lilith felt Genesis' attention dwindling, and began to feel, he no longer cared about her, which made things hard for her. There was loss of focus, she desired to spend more time with him, like she used to, but now he was either always working, in his room, or avoiding her. Conversations became rare among them, Genesis would always be the one to end them first, by saying that he'd be busy, not seeing the look of hurt and loneliness that passed over her. Lilith began locking herself in her room, sometimes reading, and other times staring out her window, or lying in bed staring at the ceiling with melancholic expression on her face. She missed him, and she missed the way he hardly spoke to her anymore; she wished that he could be himself again, couldn't he see how his ignorance was doing to her? Michael had been the only one she ever confided this matter to and how his treatment hurt her. He just gave her his dimpled smile, quietly telling her his input, "Sounds to me like you have a crush." His response baffled her, after all she was only a 10 year old, she really didn't know what a crush was or how it worked; but she did knew how it worked, she would first have to figure out what a crush was...**

** As she had originally set out to do, Lilith went to Cissnei and Samantha to ask what a crush was, she assumed they would know. When she asked them, Samantha started giggling, and teasing Lilith about the boys in her class, even though Lilith still had no clue what she was implying. Seeing this, Cissnei sent Samantha away, and once it was just the two of them, Cissnei began explaining to Lilith what exactly a crush was: "Well, a crush is when a young little girl like you likes a boy her age," Lilith frowned, a _boy_ so it couldn't be a grown up, after all she did like Genesis, but she wasn't yet sure in what way, so she continued listening to Cissnei's explanation, "It's not really the same thing as being in love, but it's a start, when its a crush you often find yourself admiring, loving, and adoring the person." Lilith's frown deepened, "Can it be someone older," she asked. Cissnei nodded, "Of course, sometimes, a girl can have a crush for an older man," when she said this, Cissnei had a far away look in her eyes, "Remember this Lilly, a person can have a crush, at any age, it doesn't really matter if they're old or young." Lilith's eyes bore into Cissnei's, "Cissnei, do you have a crush on someone?" Cissnei smiled at Lilith with a twinkle in her eyes, "The thing about a crush, Lilly, is that it can be a secret," Cissnei giggled as she said this but her voice trailed off, "Tell me Lilly, this person, do you like this person? Do you like spending time with him?" Lilith nodded slowly, the frown on her face fell, now Lilith understood. Thanking Cissnei, she walked away without a single word. Only one thought passed through her mind; "**_I am a girl with a crush..."_

** Lying in her bed, Lilith snuggled closer into her sheets. Never before had her bed felt so cold to her. She felt like crying, and she couldn't help but feel angry at Genesis, because was always on her mind, and now she knew why, but this only made her cry, she cried even harder, when she confessed the undeniable...**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Medea: Chapter Fourteen**_

** Things were no better for Lilith; Genesis was dating someone from his work, named Therese, and he would bring her over on occasion; Therese was pretty, with her her crystal baby blue eyes, and her long honey blond hair, and she seemed nice. Though tried to get along with Therese, it was increasingly difficult. Genesis would have Therese over for dinner, where the three of them sat; well, Lilith really didn't count herself as part of the dinner, because the two only seemed to talk only with each other, barely acknowledging her own existence. When she saw Therese lean over and kiss his cheek, she got up quietly and left for her room, quietly say that she was going to turn in early. Therese tried to get Lilith to stay, but Lilith only shook her head slowly, saying that she still had school tomorrow, so silently Lilith stalked to her room, unaware of the blue eyes that followed her.**

** Genesis walked Therese to the front door to bid her a goodnight and farewell, listening to what Therese was saying, "Lilith's a sweet girl, kind of quiet though, she reminds me a lot of me when I was her age," her light high voice trailed off. Genesis only nodded, not really interested. Once they got to his door, Therese turned around facing him with a smile, "Goodnight Genesis," she said as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. It was only a simple kiss, there was not much to it, no sparks at least on his end he felt nothing, it was plain, nothing exciting, or beautiful. He heard movement from the dark corner of the corridor, and he swiftly pulled away, to see what it was. Narrowing his eyes, Genesis tried to see some sort of movement, but what he saw surprised him; it looked like a shadow of a passing silhouette. He bid goodnight to Therese quickly, and the minute she was gone, Genesis began to panic, and he cursed himself, '**_Shit Lilith saw us kiss!' _**So he hurriedly walked to Lilith's room, hoping that he could explain himself, but at that the same time figuring out what he was going to say.**

** Lilith closed the door behind her, leaning against it, feeling something unexplainable, whatever it was, it was making her legs shake, and her stomach twist painfully. This feeling was also making her feel vulnerable, never had she felt so weak before; what she saw kept replaying in her mind, and the image of Genesis kissing Therese made her heart hurt. She pushed herself off the door, and trudged to bed, feeling tears roll down her soft smooth pale cheeks. Climbing into bed she lied down on her side, her back facing the door, pulling the blanket over her. She heard the door open, but kept still, she already knew who it was...**

**Genesis sighed as he opened the door; Lilith was asleep, or at least to him she looked like she was. He quietly strode over to her bed, and sat on its edge, as her back was facing him, he gazed at her sleeping form. Reaching out a careful hand, he gently caressed her hair, then quietly he whispered, "Lilith...I'm sick...The things I'm feeling are wrong, and what I'm doing now is not supposed to happen between adults, and children. So what I'm trying to do is fix myself. I thought that if I brought you here with me," he paused wondering how he was going to voice his own thought, his voice then whispered to her again only more distantly this time, "then it would be a good kind of change for me. I don't love Therese. I don't think I ever will, love anyone else, I suppose I'm one of those people who is never destined for love, or maybe if I fall in love I'll only suffer because of it. I'll suffer because of you. Grown ups can't love children." With that he stood up and sauntered to the door, stopping and glanced at her sleeping form, then exiting the room. Unaware that as he left a pair of violet purple periwinkle lightly shaded eyes opened brimming with unshed tears. Lilith pulled the blanket tighter around her, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to replace the entire day's events with pleasant memories, of the life she had before she met Genesis, before she ended up on the streets. As she fell into slumber, she dreamed of her mother, and brother, and the life she knew before, and even this time she cried quietly in her sleep.**

** Lilith sat with Michael, watching Nina jumping rope with a few other girls, neither one of them saying a word, until Michael decided it was time to break the silence, "So you saw them kissing, and then you ran to your room," he asked. Lilith nodded her head slowly still watching Nina play, Michael seemed to grow quiet, until another question rose itself in his mind, "Did he hear you?" Lilith shrugged, mumbling under her breath, "Don't know." Michael frowned, not really convinced that was all that happened so once again he resumed his questions, "What happened next?" She scowled, but answered in a low soft murmur as her eyes scanned the area to make sure no one was listening, "I was trying to fall asleep, then he came in, and thought I was asleep, so I pretended to." Michael's frown deepened, "And then..." he inquired curiously. "He left." Lilith felt that Michael did not need to know what Genesis said to her that night, Genesis had his pride, and Lilith knew that his pride mattered to him a lot, she didn't want to see him lose it, or be brought down because of his moment of vulnerability. Michael knew that there was more that went on than she was telling him, but she would not tell, so he chose not pursue it any further, instead he asked a different question, "Did it bother you?" Lilith's face remained blank, the face she learned to use in front of Genesis whenever Therese was around, "What do you mean?" Now it was Michael who scowled this time, but his expression seemed more condescending as if he were a grown up addressing a child that just got sent into the corner, "Seeing him kiss her. Did that bother you?" Lilith remained silent, not wanting to answer, but at the same time, she pondered his question, 'Did it bother her?' She didn't want to admit it, but in some way it did, because of it Lilith could not focus, but then she asked herself why it should in the first place. "Should it?" Her words came out cold, and that made her flinch inwardly; she would be succumbed to weakness, after all she came here for an entirely different reason, and its name was not Genesis. Michael, however, would not be fooled by her aloofness, "Do you love him?" Lilith did not answer this question, in fact she faked a quiet laugh, "You're kidding right? Yeah, right, like I could ever love someone like him," she continued to giggle. Michael would not buy it, he wasn't laughing nor chuckling, obviously he was serious, "Who are you trying to convince...You or me?" Lilith stopped laughing, and the look on her face, was something that Michael would laugh at; she's been caught in her own lie. Smiling at her sympathetically, he patted her shoulder, "You suck at lying..." Lilith knew that he was right, and knew that she had been trapped by her own words, and now she felt like a fool, but for her being a fool, sounded a lot better than being in love with someone who would never look her way. So she decided to resign herself to her fate, and never look his way again. Now Lilith had set a new goal for herself, Genesis Rhapsodos was only her guardian, and that is all he would ever be, nothing else. With this goal set in mind, Lilith agreed that Genesis Rhapsodos, was her one and only mistake, and she refused to fall even further. This would end her fascination with red haired SOLDIER once and for all...**

"**Michael," she said quietly smiling bitterly to herself, he turned to look at her, "Life sucks..." Just like her feelings did.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Medea: Chapter Fifteen**_

** The past few days were hard for Lilith, but she pulled through; ignoring Genesis, though completely, was much better than ignoring his very existence all together. Besides it was not like her to question his actions, if he wanted to go around kissing random women, that was his business, who was she to be upset over a silly kiss? She didn't want to act like a jealous ex-girlfriend; that comparison made her cringe inwardly, as she put on her shoes, "I'm going now," she yelled loud enough for Genesis to hear. He emerged from the kitchen, putting on his red coat, "Do you want me walk you there?" Lilith did not look up at him as she tied her shoes, she would not, "No thanks," she answered tonelessly. She missed the frown that crossed his face, "Are you sure," he asked hoping to get her to talk more. Shrugging carelessly, she stood up, "I'll see you later," ending the conversation, and walking to the door, opening it, and closing it behind her, leaving him alone.**

** His frown deepened, as he gazed at the door; ever since he brought Therese over, and kissed her, nothing has gone right. Lilith distanced herself from him, and ignored and avoided him. She would lock herself in her room, and always be busy, she practiced the piano alone, starting lessons without him. She became indifferent towards him, he recalled one particular short discussion he had with her, that ended very chillingly, he asked her if she minded him bringing Therese around more often, these were exact words: "I don't care, you're the one dating her not me." The look on her face told him, that she wasn't particularly fond of Therese, but chose not to approach the subject any further. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, and went to go sit on his couch hoping to think everything through; he brought Lilith because he thought that it would be a different sort of change in his life, but now he's been feeling these unexplainable feelings and emotions around her; happiness from seeing her and hearing her voice, emptiness whenever she would leave the for school, envy and loneliness when she would be talking to Angeal, Sephiroth, or any of her other friends, and sad & hurt from being brushed off and ignored by her. Though he never let any of these feelings show, he knew that pushing her away, was not a solution, because now she was pushing him away, as well. Genesis knew he'd have to find some way to fix this, but now he wondered how. Lilith so much as wouldn't even spare a single glance in his direction, and that would make it all the more difficult. Genesis found himself smirking, but since when did he ever turn down a challenge. Satisfied with his new goal, he began to quietly form a plan in his mind, while preparing himself for work, back at SOLDIER.**

** Lilith smiled as she spotted Michael and ran to catch up with him, "Michael," she shouted out to him, getting him to turn around. "Hey Lilly," he greeted with his usual sweet dimpled smile. They walked together to school, chatting quietly, and laughing at something that Michael joked about, soon they were joined by Nina, and the three of them, headed to school. **

** The days passed on, Genesis and Lilith's relationship seemed to improve, but only by a fraction. Lilith was still reluctant to want anything to do with him, which frustrated Genesis, but what frustrated him even more was when Lilith brought Michael over. Genesis thought he was a nice kid and all, but wondered why Lilith was even friends with him in the first place. They had a nice quiet dinner together; Lilith insisted Michael to stay for it much to red haired SOLDIER's chagrin. Finally in the evening Michael claimed that he had to go home for the night, and Lilith walked him out, leaving Genesis alone to clear the table.**

** "Thanks for coming," Lilith said as she walked out of the apartment and to the street. Smiling, Michael nodded, "No problem," he responded, then paused before adding offhandedly, "He seemed nice...a great guy." Lilith cocked her head to the side indifferently, "Hm? You mean Genesis?" Michael nodded, Lilith shrugged numbly, "Yeah he's ok, I guess." That made her wince inwardly, no he wasn't just okay, he was more than that, he picked her up off the streets, and took her in, when no one else seemed to care, and he didn't even have to do all those things; feed her, look after her, make sure she went to school, he's done so much for her, and all she could say was that was okay? Lilith sighed and Michael noticed, "Are you okay?" Lilith broke away from her train of thoughts, and nodded, "Yeah just kind of chilly is all." Michael nodded accepting this answer, "You don't have to follow me out." Again Lilith shrugged, not really caring if she froze to death out here. "Goodbye, Mike," she said lightly, as he did the same, "Goodnight Lilly." He was about to walk away, but then suddenly spun around, and ran back to her, then planted his lips on the smooth round curve of her cheek, leaving her momentarily stunned. Her cheeks flushed hot as color rose to them, while she watched him leave. A strange and giddy feeling bubbled in her chest, as she dazedly walked back inside, unaware of the cold piercing angry raging blue eyes that watched the entire thing.**

** Genesis glowered at the scene before him as he watched that boy Michael kiss her cheek, then run off. Lilith looked completely lovestruck, it almost made him want to hurl fire at the wall. The emotion, he quickly identified as jealousy, and anger, confused him; Genesis could not understand why he was feeling the way he was, so he quickly dismissed the feeling as a parental protective instinct, but he knew that it was deeper than that. He turned away from the window, as he heard the door open, and Lilith walk in. She walked into the kitchen looking dazed, and Genesis wanted to yell, at her for acting like a lovesick foolish teenage girl. "Lilith," he called to her in a light thin voice, she looked up at him "Yes," she inquired tilting her head to the side. Genesis cleared his throat dryly, and saying, "I forgot to mention that I have to meet with your teacher tomorrow, so I'll be coming to get you tomorrow after school." Lilith nodded sleepily then yawned, Genesis smirked, "Feeling tired," he teased, earning a weak glare from Lilith, then a sleepy smile. Genesis smiled as he walked over to her, picking her up, and carrying her to her room, "Sleep tight kiddo."**

** Genesis walked into the teacher's classroom, "Miss McKenna," he acknowledged her with a firm nod. "Good afternoon, Mr. Rhapsodos," the elderly lady greeted him courteously, "I'm glad you took the time out of your busy work schedule to come and meet me, about umm," her voice trailed off awkwardly, "I'm sorry I just always assumed Lilith was your daughter." Genesis felt a frown tugging at the corner of his lips but kept his expression arranged as a relaxed friendly approachable smile, "Lilith is not my biological daughter, but I am looking after her, for the time being, I'm her temporary guardian." The teacher smiled understandingly, "I see how generous of you," she commented, "But let's not get off topic, shall we?" Genesis nodded in agreement, "Then let's get down to business." The teacher nodded and proceeded with the topic of the conversation, "I am a bit concerned about her. You see she often falls asleep in class." Genesis raised a brow at this, "That's all that's bothering you," he questioned. "Well not just that, she only fall asleep during English and Language Arts," she explained, then went on, as Genesis raised both of his brows in surprise, "Really," he asked, listening to her go on, "Even though she falls asleep during those lessons, her work is excellent, and her test scores are the higher than any of her other classmates." Genesis blinked in astonishment, "So she falls asleep, because..." She interrupted him, "She's bored Mr. Rhapsodos." Genesis leaned back in his chair a bit contemplating the situation, "So what do you propose we do," he felt the need to ask. Miss McKenna cleared her throat, "I think that Lilith should be moved to the next grade," she suggested. Genesis frowned again, this time thoughtfully, "She won't leave her friends. I don't think that she'll want to switch." Miss McKenna, gave him a clever smile, "I think I can convince her." Genesis shrugged, "Do what you want, but I still don't think that she'll be easily swayed, it's her decision after all," saying that he chose to close the discussion, get up and leave, "It was wonderful meeting you." He stepped out of the classroom, and grinned when he saw Lilith leaning against the wall, waiting for him, with a look of boredom on her little small, angelic face. Noticing him, Lilith pushed herself off the wall, "So am I in trouble," she lazily inquired. Genesis chuckled, answering, "No, but you're in for an even bigger surprise, when we get home," he smiled when he saw the look on her face lighten up. Grinning, he slung an arm around her shoulder, "Now what's this I hear about you falling asleep in class," he playfully griped at her, like an angry parent. Before either of them knew it, they both burst into a fit of laughter, hearing Lilith laugh so freely for the first time was such a pleasant sound, so melodic and addictive; for a moment Genesis forgot about Michael, and the kiss, he forgot about Therese. As far as these matters were concerned, they were old issues, and Genesis would be looking forward to a fresh new start, and forgetting all that has happened, from now on he was going to try and rebuild his relationship with Lilith. This would be a fresh new start for the both of them, and if switching classes for Lilith was going to help with achieving a new start, then so be it, Genesis smirked, he would just let her decide.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Medea: Chapter Sixteen**_

** Lilith had never known a more lonelier day, than the day she made a decision to transfer to the next grade. Somehow, Genesis had convinced her into going through with the transfer. Now here she sat, with a bunch of kids who were older than her, some were eyeing her curiously, while others ignored her, and went about their business. The bell rang, and everyone scattered to get into their seats, as the teacher walked in. He was a tall man who looked about older than Genesis, somewhere in between his mid or early thirties. He had light brown bronze colored hair with sharp pale grey eyes, and lightly tanned skin; Lilith stared down at her lap, not wanting to look him in the eyes. She heard from Michael that Mr. Eckart was a very strict teacher, and she wanted to make a good impression, so she willed herself to look up. Lilith stared at him, he stared back, his eyes studied her, coolly, making her shudder, it almost reminded of the way Sephiroth would look at her every time they met. Except unlike Sephiroth's cold piercing gaze, Eckart's gaze was intense, filled with some sort unnamed emotion. She averted her eyes, and listened to his instructions, she could still feel those cold grey eyes on her. **

** Lilith finally made it back to the apartment, before the storm was set to coming in. The apartment was empty, Genesis was not home yet, so Lilith decided to take out some homework and work on it, while she waited for him to come home. The room felt unusually cold without a certain scarlet haired SOLDIER around.**

** Genesis Rhapsodos walked back to the apartment in a hurried pace. He could not wait to tell Lilith the exciting news he had. All of his work finally paid off, he had achieved the rank of Commander, and he couldn't be more proud. He just couldn't wait to see Lilith's face, the only other thing that made this the best day for him, was the look on the great General Sephiroth's face, when he had heard the news. The look on his face was priceless, and there were very few things that stunned the cold General, this was just a very fortunate day for him.**

** Lilith heard the door lock clicking, and the door opening, causing her to look up, she then heard Genesis call out to her, "Lilith get in here." She walked into the hallway where the front door was. Genesis stood there, with a grin on his handsome face, Lilith thought she could see him practically glowing from joy, and pride. "What is it, Genesis," Lilith asked curiously, wondering what had him ecstatic. "I just got promoted,"Genesis said, before clearing his throat, then continuing, "To Commander." Lilith's eyes widened, and she felt speechless. "R-really," she croaked out in a surprised voice; so that's what it was, he was one step closer to achieving his goal, and finally becoming equally ranked to General Sephiroth. Lilith's face lit up in a big smile, her eyes shined brightly, the brightest Genesis had ever seen, "Are we going to celebrate," she asked hopefully. Genesis smirked, nodding his copper colored head, "Yes, Angeal and Sephiroth are coming over tonight, and so is Therese." Lilith stopped, the minute she heard Therese's name, like a bullet just hit her, and her face fell, "Oh," she said dully. Her spirits fell as quickly as they rose, and the one to break them so quickly, was standing right before her, and he didn't even realize it. **'Stupid,' **she thought to herself, then looked up at him with a forced smile, but it came out as a weak one, "I would love to see them," Lilith said in a soft thin tone, in the guise of a light fluttery delighted one. If Genesis was smart enough to read between the lines, he would be able to see the hurt behind those round, innocent eyes. Genesis gave Lilith a quick hug then walked off into the living room, to pick up the phone to call up Angeal, leaving Lilith standing alone in the hallway. Once she was sure he couldn't see her, Lilith dropped the fake smile, and stared his back, **'So stupid...' **Shutting her eyes for a quick moment, her mouth twisted in a grim, vague, but bitter smile, as she shook her head, **'So...incredibly & unbelievably...stupid.' **Lilith quietly walked to her room, like a mouse scurrying back into hole, without making a sound. Closing the door behind her, she fell onto her bed, her shoulders shook as she cried silent tears into the sheets.**

** The next day, Lilith had left early in the morning, before Genesis woke up; she didn't feel like facing him this morning, so she left in a hurry, without having breakfast. She was the first one to arrive in the classroom, so Lilith decided to sit at her desk and wait. A few silent minutes passed and Lilith was still sitting in her desk; the door opened, and the Mr. Eckart strolled in, but when saw Lilith stopped, before reaching his desk. She had yet to notice him, which made him scowl, and clear his throat, "Miss Celeste," her head snapped up, and her eyes met his, making him pause for moment. He forgot what he was going to say, then finally reminded himself what he was going to ask, "Why are you here so early?" Lilith looked away from him, and out the window, where the sky was an ashy gray, not even the slightest shade of blue, the pollution from all the mako that Shinra used, Lilith was sure, "It looks like it's going to rain again," Lilith said tonelessly, with a blank expression. Mr. Eckart's scowl deepened, that was not the response he was expecting. Lilith still gazed at the sky, "I hope it'll rain soon," she said in a thick voice, she almost choked, wanting to cry again, her throat felt dry, her eyes stung from the crying of the night before. **

** His eyes studied the young girl, his eyes raking over her small tiny form, drinking in every detail. Mr. Eckart could not explain what it was, but it was something about this girl, Lilith Celeste, an abnormally pretty young girl, even for a 10 year old. He could feel this pull towards her, like something magnetic; David Eckart was not sure what kind of hold this girl had over him, but he was done fighting it. He's been watching her for a week now, and tried to resist, but it was like fighting off temptation, and he couldn't take it anymore. This girl, whoever or whatever she was, he wasn't about to let her get away. He no longer cared if she was just a child, he was tired of this girl's tricks, and her presence and appearance always taunting and teasing him. It would soon be time for him to make his move.**

** During class, Lilith was trying to concentrate but her attention could not be brought to the assignment before her. Looking up she saw, Mr. Eckart staring at her with hard rough eyes. She averted her eyes to her desk, and stared at the blank paper, with questions on it that had yet to be answered. "Miss Celeste," his voice made her almost jump out of her desk, as she glanced up at him startled, "Is there a reason why your test is blank?" He sounded very cruel. Lilith shook her head slowly, mumbling her apology, knowing fully well that she had no excuse to offer. She missed the look on his face, as she kept her head bowed low, and refused to see his face.**

** The walk back home, to the apartment, was slow for Lilith; though she really didn't want to rush, so what if Genesis's little get together was tonight. It was just a few adults having some drinks, not like any kids her age would be there, (though Lilith believed Therese did not know how to act her age). The sky was becoming heavy with gray clouds, and the clouds heavy with rain, Lilith wasn't so sure she was going to make it home, in fact she was definitely sure that she would get caught in the rain. She could now hear the rumbling of the sky, but to her it sounded like an angry beast with wings, punishing humanity for its sins. Closing her eyes, Lilith inhaled deeply then exhaled a long shaky breath, and just when she thought she was going to get soaked, she opened her eyes, and saw a dark blue car drive up to her. The window opened revealing Mr. Eckart, someone who Lilith least expected, "Mr. Eckart," Lilith murmured astonished, "How are you?" He regarded with a composed glance, "I'm fine, thank you for asking, and you, Miss Celeste, may I ask why you are out here by yourself, when it is about to rain?" Lilith stared at her feet timidly, not really feeling the need to explain herself, but never one to disobey authoritative figures, she answered, "I'm just trying to get home, before it starts pouring," she knew she had nothing to hide, well, maybe just one thing, but that was a bit personal, and her feelings were unimportant at the moment. She had a feeling that her teacher would not want hear about it, nor would he be a wise person to confide in, either. While Lilith was busy with her own musings, she failed to notice the way her teacher gave her a once over, but what he did next surprised her as did his action, "Would you like a ride home," he opened the passenger door. This question made her raise her head abruptly, with a stunned look on her cherubic face, her eyes widened themselves at him in shock, and her lips were slightly parted; Genesis always told her to never ride with strangers, but this was her teacher, so there would be no harm in accepting a ride from him, right? She mentally beat that thought away, and climbed in.**

** Genesis smiled as he talked with Therese, while Angeal chatted quietly with Sephiroth, though he couldn't help but frown when he noticed that Lilith still had not come home yet, and he was beginning to worry. Angeal was about to go get another drink, when he glanced out the window, then what he saw made him do an instant double take, his mouth fell open a bit, he was at loss for words. From outside the window, he saw Lilith climb out of a strange car. "Um, Genesis," Angeal called out to his best friend, "You better come see this," there was no knowing how Genesis was going to react to this, so Angeal inconspicuously edged away from the window. Genesis sauntered to the window, and saw something that made him clench his jaw. There was Lilith, standing outside of a blue car, with a man, who Genesis vaguely recognized. Feeling a bit curious, Sephiroth peered out the window, following his friend's stern gaze, and felt his body go rigid. Though his face remained frozen with that same blistering stoic expression, Sephiroth watched Lilith, feeling something foreign in his gut twisting. Unlike Genesis, whose eyes never once strayed from the sight, Sephiroth backed away from the window, and took a sip of his drink, ignoring everything, after all that was the one thing he was good at, being ignorant. Releasing a soundless, noiseless, muted sigh, the silver haired General, felt himself retreating quietly into his own mind; his philosophy was that it was better to be an ignorant insensitive fool, than be someone who constantly frets over every little thing that goes wrong. Too bad, Genesis did not share the same view as him, life would only be so much easier and far simpler than how it is now.**

** Lilith bid her teacher a good evening, and silently retreated into the apartment, but once opening the door, she was met by many pairs of eyes; the first pair were cool careless, indifferent, and a light sea green, the next were a concerned ocean grey, and the final pair made her hesitate. They were an angry, and raging, deep blue, there was so much fire in them, and Lilith knew that only eyes like that could belong to Genesis Rhapsodos, because he was the first to speak, "Lilith," his voice was at a controlled volume, but there was still a chance that it would rise, and he would start yelling, "What were you doing in a stranger's car, what did I tell you about accepting offers from strange people?" Angeal stepped forward, planting his hand on his friend's shoulder, to calm him down, when he spoke his voice was low and soft, "Now Genesis, calm down, I'm sure it's not anything serious, after all," Angeal tried to see some sort of logic in this, his voice trailed off, "If Lilith rode with this person, then she must know him," the wisest of the group presumed, as he turned to Lilith, asking in a more composed manner, "Isn't that right, Lilith?" The raven haired girl nodded her head slowly, "Yes, I do know him, my teacher, Mr. Eckart gave me a ride home, cause he didn't want me to get caught out in the rain," Lilith explained, not really feeling comfortable with all these eyes watching her like this, it made her feel like she was on trial, for a crime she didn't commit. Daringly, she risked a glance at Genesis, whose eyes were still blazing with fury, but the fire in them seemed to slowly die down. She looked around the room and saw much to her chagrin, Therese, but her eyes quickly drifted away from the infuriating woman, to Sephiroth, whom appeared to be standing in the background. Clearing her throat, Lilith decided to lighten the tension a little, "Hello Sephiroth." His head turned to face her, he gave her a stiff nod, "Hello." She gave him a tense, but welcoming smile, "How are you?" Sephiroth shrugged, carelessly, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking, and you? I heard you moved on to the next grade. Very impressive, congratulations." Lilith felt something inside her stomach flutter, at his praise, she nodded with her cheeks flushing a faint shade of pink, "Thank you." Genesis frowned when he noticed how quickly and easily he had been pushed aside and forgotten, as if his promotion did not matter at all, and he felt a flash of anger and envy course through him; once again when it was his time to shine, Sephiroth had to steal all the attention.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Medea: Chapter Seventeen**_

** To say that Genesis Rhapsodos was angry was an understatement, he was however livid. Throughout the entire gathering in his apartment, he remained quiet, ignoring anything that Therese was saying to him, he tried to hear what she was saying, but his eyes strayed to where Lilith was, sitting in the corner of the couch, the furthest place away from him, that wounded him. He was used to having her sit by him, recalling the very first time, they walked into Shinra, he remembered how she clung to him, or on her first day of school, how she was too afraid to let go of his hand, and now he could feel her slipping further and further away from him, adding more gaps to the distance between them. He glanced over at her, she wasn't looking at anyone, looks like he wasn't the only one who was quiet right now. **

** Lilith could not bring herself to enjoy the little party, that was for Genesis...Genesis Rhapsodos, she scowled, the very source of all her confusion, her depression, (all of which she still could not understand the reason for), and not to mention all her other feelings. She sighed turning her head away from the group, and from Genesis, and began to quietly reminiscence on her days back in Mideel; it had never been the happiest place for Lilith, the people treated her like she was trash, their children would target her as their bullied victim, she was often abused, either verbally, mentally, and sometimes (though rare) physically. The only thing she ever looked forward to, was when the townsfolk would ignore her and leave her be, though she still never learned why they hated her so much, though she supposed it was because of her mother, seeing as how the townspeople didn't like her much either, Lilith pretended not to notice. Her mother had always told that if you pretend like something does not exist then chances are, it won't hurt you at all. After all how can something that is nonexistent hurt someone. **_It's the things you can see, hear, feel and touch, that hurt you, imaginary things can't, remember that Lilly, _**her mother's voice chided to her sweetly and lovingly. Lilith closed her eyes trying to banish her mother's words, she was fairly successful. "Lilith," her head snapped up, Sephiroth was towering over her, he took a seat beside her, "How is school going so far for you," he questioned. Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "It's going well, I'm doing really good in all the things we're covering so far." Sephiroth nodded his head, then glancing over at his friend, Genesis who watching them out of the corner of his eye, ignoring Therese; "He was only worried," Sephiroth murmured to her quietly. Lilith frowned, "I know he was," she said before releasing a frustrated sigh,"I just wish he wouldn't treat me like I'm still in diapers." Sephiroth didn't comment on that, just gave her a sideways glance before he turned his head away, humming thoughtfully, "Hm." Lilith glanced at Sephiroth with mild curiosity, "This is a little weird." Sephiroth leaned back against the couch as gracefully as a cat, "What is," he asked chillingly. Lilith was not at all bothered by his cold and frigid demeanor, as she gave her answer, "You and I never talked before, but here we are, having a conversation. I always thought you liked being left alone, so that's why I never went near you," once that was said, Lilith took a deep breath, and let herself fall into silence. The silver haired General said nothing just looked her over, for a child, she was incredibly bright for her age, and learned things quickly, not to mention the fact that she looked...well, tempting. She had this vulnerability about her that seemed to bring out something in Sephiroth, and this often made it difficult for him to stay away from her. ****She was completely defenseless, and that is what made everything about her all the more appealing, if her alluring features were included. Shocked at his own thoughts, Sephiroth shook his head slowly, to banish such disgusting things. Though he couldn't deny that there was something about her, that called to him, something that made him want to be around her, and never leave her side. Having quite enough of the suggestive ideas his mind was offering him, Sephiroth stood up, revealing his full height to the little fairy-like girl who sat beside him, making her look up at him, "Sephiroth?" The silver haired man clad in black leather, stared down at her, "Tell Genesis, I'm leaving, in case he wonders." Lilith nodded slowly, " I will, but I don't think he'll really care seeing as how he's busy with," Lilith pointed to Therese contemptuously, "****that****." Sephiroth felt his lips pull back into a rare, but small faint grin, this girl really was something else. He wished Lilith a wonderful evening, and quietly slipped out of the apartment, unnoticed by the others. **

** Once the party was over, and everyone had gone home, (and to Lilith's utter delight Genesis had sent Therese packing as well), it was just the first Class SOLDIER clad in red and the little, raven haired angelic imp. Lilith set about to clearing the table, while Genesis put the drinks away, both were silent, and refused to say a word to each other. That is until Genesis had had enough, "Why did your teacher give you a ride home," he couldn't help but feel interested. Lilith gave him a shrug, "He didn't want me to get caught in the rain, and I really didn't feel like coming back to your little party soaked, drenched, and possibly sick," Lilith explained it all in a casual fashion. Genesis scowled at her demeanor, and this time chose to approach the matter, "Lilith, is there something you want to tell me, you know to get off your chest? You know I'm always here to listen, if you need to talk." For the first time, Lilith felt like she was a church confessional, in a booth confessing her guilty thoughts to priest; she gazed at Genesis, and vaguely imagined him in priest or monk robes, the sight made her lips curl into a suppressed smirk. Quickly she reminded herself, why she felt like this in the first place, "Why don't you go and see if Therese will buy that lie," Lilith mumbled to herself. "Excuse me," Genesis narrowed his eyes, not sure if he just heard her correctly, and shocked at what he just heard, and suddenly he understood, "You think I'm neglecting you," he inquired increduously. Lilith didn't look at him, just gave him another shrug, "I don't care what you do. It's your life," acting like you didn't care is what made Lilith realize how much of a hypocrite she was being. She willed that thought to go away, and continued her task, ignoring Genesis, with her back facing him. Genesis, on the other hand was not about to be brushed aside and ignored, so stalking up to the girl, he grabbed her shoulders, turning her around, and making her face him. He stared into her eyes, "Lilith," he said her name softly, his voice no longer it's hardened, rough, sarcastic tone, as he went on, slowly, "I didn't mean to make you feel left out, but with this promotion, I'll be a lot busier than usual, so I may or may not have time for you like I used to," he breathed deeply, "Understand?" Lilith sighed closing her eyes and nodding her head in understanding, it wasn't his fault, she knew that, and mentally scolded herself for even thinking that it was. Besides Genesis would never hurt her, he told her so himself. She forced her head up to meet his eyes, giving him bright and happy, carefree smile, "Yeah, I understand, don't worry Genesis, this only means things will get better for you," Lilith chirped happily. Genesis flashed her a handsome smile, excited that Lilith had understood and forgiven him, "That's right. Because soon, I'll become a hero, too." Lilith nodded vigorously, "Yeah and soon you'll be better than General Sephiroth," she hoped that he would get what he wanted, because if there was anyone who deserved praise and glory, it was Genesis Rhapsodos.**

** While preparing for bed, Lilith heard a knock at her door, "It's open," she said serenely, Genesis stepped in, smiling, "Ready for bed, brat?" Lilith gave him a mocking pout, "I'm not a brat," she grumbled. Grinning Genesis, strode over to her, "I beg to differ," he added teasingly, then before she knew, Lilith was on her bed being tickled mercilessly, by the scarlet haired SOLDIER. There laughter resounded against the tiny room, and soon it died down, as Genesis began tucking her in, and once he was done, he was get up and walk away, until Lilith grabbed his sleeve, "Don't go yet, stay a little longer, please," she gazed into his eyes pleadingly. Knowing he couldn't resist the pull of her eyes, he agreed, and sat back down again. For a long time Lilith stared out the window, reveling in her guardian's presence, while Genesis kept his eyes on her face, "Lilith?" The young girl threw him an inquisitive, questioning "Genesis," she said his name delicately, hesitantly continued, "Can I tell you a secret?" The red head nodded curiously, "What is is? Is something wrong?" Lilith bit her lip cautiously, debating whether she should say what she wanted to say in the first place, but then she reminded herself what Genesis told her, she could tell him anything, right? So why should she feel nervous about confiding in him. "Genesis," she held her breath then quietly released, "It's about my teacher, Mr. Eckart. He makes me nervous, and there is something strange about him," she hid her face by turning her head away from him, waiting for him to say something. Genesis frowned, not really sure what to make of this, but nonetheless, addressed her with his question, "What do you mean by strange? Did he say or do anything to you?" Lilith turned her face to stare at him, considering the questions, trying to ponder what he meant by them, then answered carefully, "Well, no, but-" Genesis cut her off, "Then what's the problem? Are you sure, it's all just in your head? Maybe it's nothing, you're making a big deal out of this," he pointed out dryly. Lilith's widened, she felt a stab of hurt in from that, he didn't believe in her, how could she have been so stupid! Lowering her head, she exhaled a long deep breath, "Never mind, forget it, I'll handle it on my own," she lied down on her bed, resting her head against her pillow, muttering bitterly out loud to herself, "Like I always have. I was fine on my own, I don't understand why you took me in the first place, if all I was, was just a bother, I've been on my own for so long, I can handle the world on my own, you can stop pretending like you care Genesis." The first class SOLDIER sat on her bed in stunned silence, until his mind finally registered her words, and glared at her angrily, "So you're saying that I should have left you in that little shit hole of a town, to let you die there? Well, don't worry if you ever want to go back, I won't stop you." Lilith felt her eyes sting, she held back her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of him, "I thought I could tell you anything," she croaked out, "I guess I was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have told you anything," she choked on her own voice. She buried herself under the covers, and refused to look at him. Genesis stared at her, form beneath the sheets, shuddering quietly, "Lilith," he murmured her name, but she wouldn't lift the sheets and look at him, she stayed perfectly still, and refused to move an inch. He sighed, realizing he just made another big mess, so therefore there was only one thing left to do, "Lilith," he said her name a bit more loudly this time, then cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those things, please forgive me." When she didn't stir or make any sound, he went on, "I'm not a very good parent, as you've probably realized by now. I'm new at this, and I know I'm kinda sucking at it. I'm not really great with kids, but," his voice trailed off, "I'm gonna try and get better, okay?" Lilith slowly raised the covers off of her, and gazed at him, "Really," she looked at him incredulously. Genesis nodded, "Yeah, I mean it," his voice sounded serious, and firm. Lilith's eyes traced every contour of his face, "Then can I be honest with you about something," she asked, and he nodded, she went on, "I don't really like Therese that much." He smirked broadly, "Really now?" Lilith felt her face flush, hotly, she lowered her head bashfully, "Alright, fine. I don't like her at all, there I admit it," she confessed to him. His smirk got bigger, and wider, and he chuckled, then asked, "What if I told you that you won't have to see Therese around here, what would you say about that," he watched her eyes widen, it almost looked like they were about to pop right out of their head, and he couldn't help but think how funny she looked right now, "You mean that," she whispered out, astonished. He nodded giving her a broad grin, she smiled back at him, and threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise, then he returned her embrace. Then he did something that surprised both her and him, he bent down and kissed her forehead, then pulled away abruptly, he got up and walked out of the room.**

** The next day, Genesis could not bring himself to concentrate on his work, he kept thinking about how he kissed Lilith's forehead, the skin felt so smooth and soft like newborn baby skin. He frowned at this thought and shook his head, she was just a little girl, and he was already in his twenties. Sighing he decided to give Lilith a call back home to check on her, after all it was the weekend, and she wasn't in school right now, so it would be alright. Sighing he picked up his phone, and began dialing the numbered buttons.**

** Lilith skillfully moved her fingers, quietly, calculatingly, as she pressed down on the pearly white keys of the large black piano Genesis had in the apartment, the flowing melody resounded throughout the large living room. Her gaze was directed at the script of notes of a complicated complex, musical symphony, that she had wanted to practice and improve on it. Her brows were knitted together in concentration creating a small crease on her brow, she did not want to lose her focus; then as though fate had been laughing at her, she heard the phone ring, causing her to look up startled, not expecting that, which made her accidentally press a wrong high pitched key. The sound made her flinch, for it was too sharp, she turned her young head and glared sharply at the phone, wondering who it was that dared interrupt her time alone. Grudgingly she stood away from the piano and sauntered to where the annoying ringing was, and picking up the handle, "Hello," she said in a irritating voice. "Yeah I miss you too," a sarcastic voice snapped at her on the other line, making her eyes widened. Mentally berating herself, she realized it was Genesis, and scolded herself, "Hello Genesis," she answered in bewildered tone, not really expecting a call, in the middle of the day, while he was at work. "I wasn't expecting you to call at a time like this," she commented, "Aren't you still at work," she cocked her head to side curiously. She could hear him chuckle on the other end of the line, "Yes, I am, and since when are you so good at keeping track of me," she could the smirk in his voice, just by hearing his amused tone. Lilith smiled cleverly, "Well, if I wasn't the one keeping track of you who would be? Angeal? Come one Genesis, I'm not so sure that even he has that kind of patience," Lilith retorted dryly. Genesis grumbled something on the other line, but then laughed, "Listen, the reason why I called, was not just to check on you. I still wanted to know if you're still coming to the formal party Shinra is throwing for me because of my promotion to Commander," he mused. Lilith beamed with a smile, "Wouldn't miss it," she answered brightly. "Alright then," Genesis seemed to accept her answer as he went on, "Once I get off work, I'll be coming by to get you." Lilith nodded her head against the phone, "Okay," there was a knock on the door, making Lilith glance at the door, slightly puzzled, "Genesis I have to go, there's someone at the door." Before he could say anything else, she hung up, and walked to the door. She opened it, and looked outside, there was no one there. Frowning, Lilith opened the door fully, and looked from side to side, there was no one around, so not seeing anyone, she was about to turn around and head back inside. "Lilith." Someone was calling out to her, she turned her head to see who it was; the voice sounded low and husky, definitely male if Lilith's ears did not deceive her. Still not seeing a single person, Lilith started going back inside, until her name had been called again, "Lilith." This time she stopped and whirled around, the voice sounded so much closer. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end she shivered feeling the cold travel up her spine. "Whose out there," she asked bravely, just then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a figure just disappeared behind a corner. Swallowing her the cold feeling she was getting, Lilith followed the after the figure, "Hello," she called out after him, "Did you want something Mister, Genesis is not home." She jogged after the stranger, naively, "Wait mister, excuse me, hold on." She followed to where she thought he might have gone to.**

** She was so close, yes, he could hear her following after him, calling out to him, she had no idea what she was walking into. And that is what made her all the more tempting, her very innocence, which would very soon be disposed of, and he would be the one to shatter it. Soon she would be in his arms, despite her child-like appearance, her charm, her radiance, and her perfect little angelic face along with her alluring features, had been enough to entice him and lure him. He had lost all of his sanity, and it was this girl's fault, so she should pay, for constantly taunting and teasing him, with her sweet quiet demure nature, she was going to pay for her tricks, and her innocent little temptations. Her time was up...**


	19. Chapter 18

_** Medea: Chapter Eighteen**_

** Genesis frowned as he stared at the phone, Lilith just hung up on him, telling him that someone was at the door. At first he just assumed that it was one of the other tenants, but for some reason he just couldn't feel content with that thought, and he didn't know why it bothered him so much. "Hey Genesis," Angeal's voice greeted him, Genesis didn't reply, he didn't say anything, which made Angeal worry slightly. Angeal noticing his friend's troubled profound expression, lowered his voice, so no one would hear, "What's wrong Genesis?" The red haired SOLDIER glanced at his childhood friend, "I just got off the phone with Lilith," Genesis took a deep breath, as Angeal waited for him to go on, "Before she hung up, she said someone was at the door, and went to go answer it." Angeal's brows furrowed in concern, "And you think something might be wrong," he asked the red head. Genesis nodded his head firmly, "I just can't shake the feeling that something might be wrong," he sighed then murmured, "Great. Me getting worried about her, is making me sound like a damn mother," he grumbled out the last statement. Angeal scratched his chin in thought, "Well, if you like, I could go and check on her," he propositioned nonchalantly. Genesis gave his friend a look of gratitude, "Thanks Angeal," he nodded to his friend; his best friend walked out. If someone checked on Lilith, and told him that she was alright, then it would ease his worry, and it would completely dispel his fears if that someone was Angeal, Genesis trusted Angeal, and knew he could count on him for anything.**

** Lilith walked slowly on the streets of Midgar, keeping her eyes on the stranger, who was beckoning for her to follow. She knew that it was wrong to follow after someone she didn't know, but if this was a friend of Genesis then it was alright if, because they probably knew her, too. The stranger began to quicken his pace, and Lilith walked a bit faster, to try and keep up with him, not wanting to lose him in a crowd. They walked to a secluded street, then turned a corner, and the whole time, Lilith wondered, why he wasn't speaking to her, and she was about to say something, the stranger quickly vanished inside an old abandoned hospital, and from the looks of it, Lilith was quick to realize it was a children's hospital. She jogged inside, steadily, shouting out to the man, "Mister, are you in here, you know Genesis is gonna be worried, if I'm not home, if you're a friend of his, then come on back with me, or let me go home." Just as she finished that sentence, she heard a rough voice from behind her, "You're not going anywhere," those words quickly made her whirl around, but the minute she did, a cloth was clamped down onto her mouth, and it smelled and tasted funny. She started feeling faint, and drowsy, her eyelids grew heavy, before they drooped shut, and her body went limp, the world around her faded away.**

** Sephiroth sat at his desk staring at the paperwork laid down before him, his attention not really on it. He couldn't focus, which was never like him, he tapped his pen on the file, enjoying the silence, until Genesis walked in, "Seph here are my reports," he said flatly. Sephiroth nodded taking the reports from Genesis, "Nervous about tonight's Shinra party," the General inquired, raising both of his brows at his Commander. Genesis scoffed, "Me? Nervous? Yeah right," he laughed, making the silver haired man give him a vague smirk, "Of course you're not," Sephiroth muttered dryly. A moment of silence passed between them, until Sephiroth decided to bring up another question, "Will Lilith be at the party?" The question took Genesis off guard for a moment, until he narrowed his eyes at him; for a moment cold green clashed with piercing blue, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes she'll be there," Genesis answered haughtily, "Why do you want to know," the fiery haired first class SOLDIER asked suspiciously. The General did not respond to his Commander's question, of he could plainly hear some sort of accusation in that biting tone of his, "You're dismissed," he stated coldly, sending him back to his desk. Genesis sneered at the silver haired General, "Don't play games with me Seph, especially games that you know I'll easily win," and with that Genesis gracefully stormed out of the room leaving a seething Sephiroth.**

** Angeal walked through the corridor, and to where his friend's apartment room number was; opening the door with the extra key he had, he stepped inside. "Lilith," he called out the young girl's name once, and waited for an answer, there was none. He tried again only a bit louder this time, "Lilith? Are you here?" He walked through the room, from the kitchen to the living room, then the dining room, he quickly searched the bedrooms, but Lilith was nowhere in sight. Surveying the area carefully, he noticed nothing was broken or destroyed, so there was obviously no sign of a break in, or fighting, or any resistance at all. Angeal frowned, that still did not tell him where Lilith was, he calmly strode over to the piano, he knew the little girl was so fond of, and loved to play; staring at the piano in thought, Angeal could almost picture the raven haired girl, sitting on the piano stool with her back turned to him, and softly playing the pearly white keys. Closing his eyes, he could almost hear the beautiful symphonic melody she was constructing, and he could hear her sweetly humming softly to the tune, it really relaxed him. Just as he was about to close his eyes, and get lost in the melody, it was then at that moment something in his mind clicked; the knock at the door! Genesis did mention that before Lilith hung up she said there was someone at the door, Angeal's frown deepened, she had gone to go answer it, and then what..? Who was at the door? Who could it be that made her leave the apartment room? Angeal shook his head, it must have been someone that she knew, but how many people did that leave? Was it Michael, Nina, Miss McKenna**

**none of this made any sense, the only people who visited Lilith were Michael and Nina, so it ruled out Miss McKenna. Angeal walked to the phone, and picked it up and began dialing the following numbers, "Hello Miss Ryan, this Angeal Hewley speaking, I'm a friend of Genesis Rhapsodos, is Michael there?" Angeal heard the other voice answer him, "He's not, gone fishing with his father, you say? Well, then I'm guessing Lilith is not there then?" Angeal patiently waited for the answer, until one word made his body go rigid for a minute, "Oh not there? Well then thanks. Sorry to bother you, ma'am." Hearing the phone click, signaling that the Michael's mother hung up, Angeal decided to dial Nina's parents, hoping that Lilith was there, "Hello, Mrs. Zurie, this is Angeal Hewley speaking, I'm a friend of Genesis Rhapsodos, I was just wondering if Nina is there or she's with Lilith? Is Lilith over there at your house ma'am?" Angeal sucked in a breath as the woman answered, "No? Nina's sick with the fever? Alright, then thank you. Goodbye ma'am, Yeah I will, thanks you too." Hanging up the phone, Angeal stared at the phone, with hardened eyes, Lilith was with either of her friends, so he decided to give Genesis a call at work; picking up the phone again, he placed it next to his ear, and began to dial the numbers.**

** Genesis looked over the files, that he was assigned, with bored look on his face, wishing he could just toss these papers in the furnace (it was freezing anyways). The phone rang, making him glance at it. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" "Hello, Genesis, it's me." Angeal was on the other line, but as Genesis checked the caller ID, he frowned the number was from his home, "Yeah, Angeal? What is it? Is Lilith there? Put her on, would you?" There was some silence over the other line, making Genesis clench his jaw, "Angeal?" Finally he spoke, "Gen, Lilith is not here," Genesis felt the words were slurred, so he couldn't quite register them, until his ears replayed what his friend, just said, "What," Genesis croaked out, his voice felt hoarse, and his body felt heavy, as though the gravity just left him. "She's not home," Angeal repeated his answer slowly, and the world began to melt in Genesis's mind.**

** Lilith slowly cracked her eyes open, weakly, her vision still kind of blurry, she blinked a few times to clear her sight up a bit. Once it became clear, Lilith moved her head, to see where she was, but it was dark. Feeling a rise of panic, she helplessly called out, "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Silence was her only answer...**

** Angeal stepped out of the apartment, and his eyes scanned the doors of the other tenants; perhaps someone saw something, there had to be an eyewitness. He passed an elderly woman, and paused, "Excuse me, Miss," he asked, causing her to look up startled, "Yes?" Angeal took a deep breath, "Have you seen, a young girl here, her name is Lilith, she lives with my friend, Genesis." He watched the woman scrunch her brow in thought, and then he could see her eyes light up in what looked like hazy recognition, "Oh you mean that adorable little dark haired girl, living with that tall red haired man," she asked. Feeling relieved, he nodded anxiously, "Yes, the girl have you seen her," he asked keeping his voice patient, and as pleasant as possible. The woman grew silent trying to think again, slowly her eyes would light up again, as she nodded, "Why, yes I have, she was following a stranger. Though she seemed to recognize him," she tapped her finger on her wrinkled chin thoughtfully, Angeal, however, asked his next question, "Did you see which way, she went?" He inwardly cursed himself, he must be sounding extremely frantic to her right now; she scratched her cheek lightly, "Um, I believe it was that way," she pointed to the right of the hallway. Before she could say anymore, Angeal quickly bolted in that very direction.**

** Genesis sat at his desk motionless, as he stared into space, Lilith was not home, why did she leave, did she listen to him, and decide to leave for Mideel again, like he had told her to. He shook his head furiously, no, she wouldn't, she wouldn't just leave without telling anything. "Genesis," he looked up when his name had been spoken, breaking out of his daze; it was Therese. "Yeah," he whispered miserably, making the woman frown, "Genesis, I was just asking if you're still taking me as your date to the Shinra party that is being hosted for you?" He smirked bitterly, it was time to let this one go, "No, I have other plans," he saw her eyes widen in shock, as she sputtered, "But it's your party, and I-" He cut her off, "You are what," he gave a harsh laugh, "Just what are you to me? Nothing, you're are no one to me." Genesis could see the way her eyes became heavy with tears, as they widened some more, "Genesis," her voice cracked, but stayed steady and strong, "Tell me, does this have anything to do with Lilith? Does she matter more to you than anything?" Though her question was unexpected, Genesis was not surprised by it, "Yes, it does, and yes she does," he answered with a sudden coldness, it almost made her flinch. She gave a dull, miserable nod, "I see," Therese grew quiet, until she faced him, "I hope you tell her that, and I hope that'll make you happy. Bye then Genesis," with that she turned on her heel and left. Genesis turned and ran out of the office, and out of the building, back to where, he had hoped Lilith would be waiting for him, with a sweet welcoming smile on her tender pale face.**

** Lilith huddled in the corner, miserably sniffling, willing herself not to cry; she had no idea where she was, she was cold, and she didn't know what was going to happen next. She heard the door open, which made her turn her head, in the direction she heard the creaking sound coming from. Ignoring the chilled feeling, she weakly, croaked out, "Who's there," she shivered, as she held herself, to keep warm. Footsteps started drawing closer to her, making her draw back pressing herself against the wall that was behind her, which she had almost forgotten. "Hello, Lilith," a vaguely familiar, male voice spoke in a very cold, roughened tone. Lilith shuddered, quietly at the same time trying to make herself as small as possible, like a mouse in the corner. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here," she murmured, her voice slowly fading, into nothing, if she tried to scream for help, no one would hear her. The figure stepped forward, close enough for her to see, her eyes widened, Mr. Eckart! For a minute, Lilith felt relieved, but that was quickly beaten away, by a flash of panic, "Mr. Eckart, what are you doing here? How did you find me? Where is the one who brought me here?" He gazed at her with chilling eyes, which almost seemed cruel to her, "You stupid girl, you're smart in class, but you haven't figured it out yet have you?" Lilith's eyes grew big, as her mind tried to understand his words, until something in her mind clicked, she slowly asked this, "Mr. Eckart, you...you're not here to...help me, are you?" He gave her a cold smirk, which made her body become still, "Mr. Eckart?" He moved closer to her, she tried to move back, but remembered the wall behind her, "Lilith," he snarled out her name, making her gulp, "Why won't you stop playing games with me?" Lilith's eyes grew larger, "I don't know what you're-" He cut her off, by roughly grabbing a fistful of her raven locks, making her yelp, "You just don't know when to stop screwing around with my head do you?" Lilith dared herself to look into those wild raging eyes, "But I'm not-" she tried to say but then desperately cried out when his hand tightened in her hair, "You're not what," he inquired in a cruel voice. Swallowing hard, Lilith answered shakily "I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just your student," she tried to explain, but was answered, with a hard slap to her face. Instinctively, her hand immediately flew to her face cradling her stinging cheek, "Then why do I keep seeing you everywhere I look," he shouted, "Why do I think about you, or even dream about you?" She winced at his voice, as she looked at his face again; Mr. Eckart was gone, he had lost his sanity, and she didn't know what to do. So she tried a different approach, "Mr. Eckart," she gently said his name, waiting for what he was going to do, then went on, "I'm sorry for whatever it is I do, to make you like this," she paused taking a deep breath, "Is there anything I can to help you, I can ask someone to help you, I know some very nice people, and they will help you, if I ask them to." His eyes raked over her hard, trying to find some sort of lie in those sweetly coded words, but her face was genuine, and innocent, it only added more madness to his method, "It's too late for that," he rasped out hoarsely, "I've come this far, I'm not about to give you back, and go back as if nothing ever happened." He then let out a cruel rough laugh, "Besides," he sneered at her, "Do you think I'm stupid," he snapped at her harshly, "The minute, I let you go, you're going to tell someone, about this." He cackled again, then grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap, "You belong to me, now, so don't even think about running away." Lilith closed her eyes, and began to weep quietly into his chest, at this moment not really caring, she was never going to get back, and Genesis wouldn't even know where she was, and nor would he care.**

** Angeal combed through the streets of Midgar, trying to find any possible places where Lilith could be, and he was close to giving up, until he decided it was time to call in for help, so taking out his phone he dialed the next number for help, there was only one other person, who knew Lilith so well, and would help him out, and she could help him find her easily, "Hello, Cissnei, it's me Angeal, I need your help."**

** Genesis looked around, people were starting to gather, the party was about to take place, Angeal was nowhere in sight and neither was Lilith. Sighing, he ordered himself a drink, he shouldn't be here it wasn't right without Lilith, and Angeal. Suddenly, someone rushed passed, almost making him spill his drink; "Hey," he glared venomously, at the one, who dared make him spill his glass, until he realized it was Cissnei, and she looked rushed and panicked, "Cissnei, what's the matter?" The cinnamon haired girl spoke quickly, "I just got a call from Angeal, he needs me to help find Lilith." Genesis stared at her, then at the party, then nodded, "Let's go, then," and began walking ahead of her, leaving her stunned, "But what about you congrats party?" Genesis smirked, "They can celebrate without me, now come on, right now Lilith needs me more," he sped up his pace, "Keep up Turk," he shouted at her over his shoulder.**

** Lilith shook in his arms, not knowing what to do, but knowing that she had to get out of here. There was no telling what Mr. Eckart was going to do next, and Lilith was too frightened to imagine anything worse; she had to find a way to get help, without getting Mr. Eckart to notice, but how? A thought then came to her, as she looked up at him, "Um excuse me Mr. Eckart?" He glowered down at her, "What," he snapped at her rudely, making her want to back out of her plan, but she wasn't about to be scared off, "I want to go to the bathroom." He scowled at her, but nodded, stood up, and led her to where the bathroom, was, "Don't take too long," he ordered. Nodding she quickly scurried inside, and closed the door behind making sure to lock it; she looked around, trying to find anything that she could use, she looked up, maybe she could crawl out the window, no he would probably hear her, so she glanced behind her, and saw an air vent. It was the perfect size for her to crawl out. So carefully she lowered the toilet seat, then the lid, and stood up on it, and tried to stretch out her arm, and reach out for it. She got the lid of the vent, and lifted up by the hatch, while trying to keep up her balance, Lilith didn't want to fall, and make noise, that would make him hear. "Would you hurry up," she could hear him yell out gruffly, she glanced back at the door, "Uh, yeah, hold on a minute," she tried to keep her voice normal. Finally, her hands grasped onto the edge of the vent, and she struggled to climb into it; she lifted herself, and crawled into it, with a bit of difficulty. Turning quietly back around, she closed the lid behind her, and faced forward, she began to crawl her way to what she hoped would be freedom.**

** Genesis ran to where Cissnei told him Angeal was waiting for him, and found him, "Angeal did you find her," he asked as he ran in front of him. Angeal shook his head, "But I did find out one thing," he said lowly. Genesis gazed at him, "What was it," if it had anything to do with finding Lilith, then he was sure it would be a big help. Angeal repeated what the old woman saw, as Genesis listened, and when he was done, Genesis remained silent, until his mind went back to what Lilith said about her teacher. Inwardly cursing himself, Genesis groaned, "Angeal, I know, who the stranger was," he could see Angeal stare him with both brows arched up in shock. "Come on, Angeal," Genesis said as he began to walk; The only thing he could think of how regretful, why didn't he listen to what Lilith was trying to tell him.**

** Lilith found an opening in the vent, she opened it carefully, so she wouldn't be heard, and jumped out of it stealthily; it was the same room that she and him were in earlier. Searching for something that could be of help, she spotted his bag, he could have a cellphone in there. She quickly jogged to it, and searched the bag, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't coming. Finding what she was looking for, she crawled underneath a desk to hide herself, she quickly and quietly dialed the number of the person she knew would come and find her, and pressed the phone against her ear, she could hear it ring, while she waited.**

** Angeal felt his pocket vibrating, and took out his cellphone, flipping it open, he couldn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway, "Hello?" He waited then a familiar voice answered in a hushed tone, "Angeal are you there?" Frowning, he asked curiously, "Who is this?" The voice sounded young, feminine, and light, "Angeal..., it's me, Lilith," she almost sounded hurt.**

** Lilith waited for Angeal to say something, "Lilith, where are you? What happened, Genesis and I are looking for you," she heard him say. Then she answered, "I don't know where I am, I think it's an old building, none of the lights are working," her voice shook lightly as she spoke. "Calm down," Angeal soothed to her, "Here I'll give it to Genesis," Lilith felt her breath hitch. The phone was moved and before she knew another voice spoke, "Lilith, it's me Genesis, don't worry, I'll find you okay," his voice relaxed her, and she almost forgot about the danger she was in. "Lilith, listen to me carefully," she sniffled, but nodded, "Okay..." Genesis spoke to her clearly, "What was the last thing you remember seeing," she heard him ask. "I remember seeing an old children's hospital, it looked empty, then I remember being knocked out," Lilith whispered into the phone. "I know where you are now, don't worry," he said through the phone. Lilith was about to say something more, but heard footsteps, and quietly whispered to Genesis, "I have to go, I think he's coming here. Please hurry Genesis," Lilith pleaded to him, then hung up the phone. She scurried out from under the desk, and to where the bag was, franticly placing the phone where she found it, then ran back under the desk, and hid herself, as she heard the door open, making an irrepressible shudder run through her, as the footsteps drew closer. She held her breath, and kept still, and quiet, waiting and listening for anything that might give her a chance to escape.**

** Genesis ran with Angeal following closely behind him; he knew where Lilith was, and now he would finally be able to track her down, and that damn teacher! He cursed himself for not listening to her, when he should have, when she needed him the most. Now he was going to find her, find a way to make it up to her. He finally made it to the place Lilith had described, and took a deep breath, and was about to walk in, until Angeal stopped him, "Genesis wait, are you sure you should go in there alone? What if he's armed?" Smirking, Genesis rolled his eyes, "I don't think he'll be able to take on me, I'll be more than enough for him, and even if he was armed, so am I." With that he silently marched in.**

** Lilith tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her, and slammed her onto the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She cried out as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear her, she called out to the one person she had always believed would save her, "GENESIS!" Suddenly Lilith could feel her airways being cut off, as she struggled for a breath, his hands began to press down onto her throat, constricting around her neck. She flailed her body trying to struggle for a fight, kicking her legs, flopping around like a fish on dry land, finally she swung her leg hard, and felt herself make contact with something, that made him grunt, and release her. She jumped to her feet and ran, frantically out of the room; as she ran down the hallway, Lilith felt this strange weightlessness, and for a moment her legs seemed to pump nothing but air. It almost felt like she was running in a swimming pool full of water, but that didn't stop her, she just kept on running. She knew she couldn't stop, because she could hear him calling out to her, "Come back here, there's nowhere you can hide, so just come back and accept your punishment like good girl's do, you little whore!" She wouldn't stop, until a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, making her mind go into a frenzy, as she heard words being uttered menacingly into her ear, "Now I've caught you, and you aren't going anywhere...," those words only made her struggle harder but what made her more desperate to get away, was when she felt rough hardened hands beginning to travel underneath her dress; she swung her arms around until her elbow hit his gut, making him groan and let go of her, she tried to run, but he was clutching onto her dress, that didn't stop her, her dress tore but she didn't pay any attention to it, she cried as she ran blindly through the dark dimly lit hallway. Lilith ran, even stumbled a bit, but still ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she felt herself collide with another body. In a hysterical, blinded frenzy, she began to pound and batter her little fists, and scream, like a wild banshee, trying to fight off whoever this was. She heard someone yell her name, the voice sounded familiar, "Lilith, stop! It's me, Genesis." Her captor grabbed her wrists and forced her to look up at him, and she saw that it really was him, his face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Medea: Chapter Nineteen**_

**Weakly cracking her eyes open, Lilith found her surroundings, and noticed she was in a white room, and and that she was lying in a bed. Her head felt heavy, as she turned it to look to her side, and then to the other, no one was here, but that really didn't matter to her, since her head felt drowsy, and she felt like she was going to fall asleep again. "Lilith," she heard her name being spoken softly. Groaning faintly, she turned her head to where the voice spoke from, sapphire eyes met pale diamond sky blue. Genesis was standing by her bedside, staring down at her; the only thing she could do was blink groggily at him. She could see his jaw clench, but not in the resentful, angry sort of way that it usually would, before he start arguing, it almost made him look guilty, but Lilith reminded herself, this was Genesis Rhapsodos, what would he be guilty about? Suddenly Genesis did something that shocked her, and made her open her eyes the full length of the way; he climbed into the hospital bed, and lied beside, then scooped her into his arms. She looked up at him questioningly, "Genesis," she said his name weakly, but he silenced her, putting a finger to his lips, he whispered to her, "Shh. Go back to sleep, now, Lilith. We'll talk later." His voice felt like a lullaby that was slowly singing her to sleep, she gave a small nod, and leaned back resting her head against his chest, her eyes drooped down, and slowly closed, reveling in the warmth that was Genesis.**

** Genesis watched as Lilith began to fall back asleep, and let out a long worried and tired sigh. His mind went back to the way Lilith looked when she ran right into him, when he found her the way she was; traumatized, hysterical, and frantic. He remembered how she tried to get away from him, how she started hitting him, because she thought he was the one chasing after her. When he finally told her who he was, it calmed her down, but there was still that fear in her eyes, and then it all became too much for and she passed out, and he caught her and held her close to him. After she had, he was grateful that she wouldn't be able to see what he was going to do that teacher, especially when he saw that teacher standing there. Genesis remembered putting Lilith down gently, then the next thing he knew, he pinned the teacher against the wall, choking the life out of him, tightening his hand onto his neck, hoping to snap his neck in half, and he would have too, but he was afraid of how he was going to face Lilith later, and that she could wake up and see him murdering Mr. Eckart. And he didn't want to traumatize her even more than she already had been. But that still didn't make him let go of the other man, in fact knowing that he couldn't kill him, made him deepen his hold on his neck. He could hear Angeal telling him to stop, but Genesis didn't want to. Out of anger and frustration, Genesis delivered a hard punch to the man's face, that made him pass out, something crack. Genesis wrapped his arms around Lilith tighter, and sighed again, as long as Lilith was not hurt then that was all that mattered, but he still wanted to make that teacher pay, well, he wouldn't have to worry for long, by the time he was through with him, everyone in Midgar would know about this scandal, Genesis smirked darkly, and no one would ever want to hire a pedophile, child molester and rapist, if they were worried about their reputation, and soon Mr. Eckart's teaching days would be over along with his own reputation. Genesis was going to make sure this would follow him everywhere he would try and escape to.**

** After a day or two, Lilith was beginning improve, her injuries were very minor, a few cuts, scratches, and few bruises here, and there, but nothing that couldn't heal over in a matter of days. Genesis would always sit by her side, either reading, watching some T.V with her, or just watching her, as she ate, he was making sure she ate all of the food on her tray. If she didn't, he wouldn't tell her to finish it, he would just sit there and stare at her, until she finally gave up and finished it. On the third day, Genesis brought Lilith back home to their apartment, she clutched onto his hand, he could feel it shaking in his. Leaning down on his knees, he whispered into her ear, "Do you want to sleep in my room, tonight?" She nodded quickly, but didn't say anything, he knew that it would take time for her to begin trusting anyone, the doctor had advised therapy for her, in case she might have another nervous breakdown. He agreed to that without a second thought, he just wished he could get back at the man who did this to her, but he knew that right now, he would have to focus on Lilith getting better, his mood could affect her and only worsen her fragile condition. Lilith took a bath that night, dressed herself in her nightgown, then crawled into bed beside Genesis, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her, while his other reached out for the remote, and flicked on the television he had in his room. Leaning over, he whispered to Lilith, "I'm gonna some T.V, but I'll lower the volume, so you sleep okay? I'll be asleep soon, too, so don't worry." Giving him a lazy nod, she let her eyelids slide shut, while she heard the faint sounds of the T.V. and the channels being changed. Clutching onto him tighter she fell asleep, in his arms.**

** Genesis looked down at Lilith, giving studying her face, then resumed staring at the screen, Lilith had not spoken a word all day, that only furthered his worry, and increased his doubt that she would probably never heal. But the doctor did say that this would be possible, and it wasn't truly permanent, she would heal with time, but it wouldn't be easy. Therapy would be good for Lilith, and as long as it would help her act like her old self again, then Genesis would have objections to it, though he knew that it would be a long time until Lilith would ever be able to trust people again.**

** The next morning, breakfast was quiet, Lilith would mostly listen to Genesis attempt to make a light conversation, often asking questions which she would respond to with a nod, or a slow shake of her head. Then Genesis mentioned when she would be ready to return to school, Lilith froze, she slowly raised her head and looked at him, for the first time in a few days she spoke, in a soft, light, almost faint tone, "I don't want...to go back...there," he almost had to strain to hear her, but eventually he heard her words. He sighed, clearing his throat, "But Lilith-" Genesis was cut off, when he felt her arms throw themselves around him, she leaned, brushing her small, pale soft lips against his ear, which made him shiver a bit, but he didn't have the time to notice it, because the only thing he could hear were the words she whispered pleadingly into his ear, "Please...please don't make me go back there, I can't face everyone right now, please, Genesis...please," she begged helplessly. Genesis could feel her shuddering against him, and this told him that she was once again crying deeply into his chest; he brought up one hand to his brow and rubbed his temple lightly, knowing that he moved too fast, and that Lilith needed to heal at her own pace, and that he shouldn't rush her recovery. Awkwardly, but tenderly ****he wrapped his arms around her small tiny frame, and nodded, "Alright Lilith, and don't worry, you won't ever have to go back to that place again, I promise." That was a promise that Genesis intended to keep, "Maybe," his voice silently trailed off, "Maybe I forced you into public school too soon, maybe it would be better if I home schooled you again," he pulled away from the embrace, and gazed at her delicate face, "Would you like that?" She frowned at him worriedly, "What about your job," she didn't want him to get him fired because of her. He chuckled at her, "I'll work from home, don't worry about that." She wrapped her arms him, and buried her face in his chest, mumbling her thanks silently against him. **

** Home schooling was actually turning out to be better for her than normal schooling the first few times he stayed with her, then when she began to show signs of improvement, he called up his old private tutor, Mrs. Brennan. When the two met, Lilith was shy, and reserved at first, but the two became easily acquainted, and soon began to warm up to each other. Mrs. Brennan assured him that she could look after Lilith while he was at work, though what made Genesis feel even more relieved besides the fact that Lilith would be safe (even though that was important to him too), was that Mrs. Brennan did not ask him any questions about Lilith, or the reason why he kept her. And as far as safety went Genesis knew that Lilith was in good hands, and she really seemed to like Mrs. Brennan. So Genesis no longer worried about leaving Lilith home, because he knew his old tutor would look after her, and see to her lessons as well. After all she looked after him when he was younger, as though he was her own son, and she would even let him bring Angeal over too, so the two could play with each other; she knew him far better than his mother.**

** Genesis walked through the front door, hearing the musical sound of the piano being played, and Mrs. Brennan's voice praising Lilith, "Oh Lilith, that sounds very wonderful, you have such talent, when it comes to piano." Smirking Genesis silently walked in silently, "That's because I taught her how to play in the first place," his sudden intrusion made both of the women jump, and made Lilith press the wrong key, which earned him a look of complete murder from the younger girl. Genesis grinned, he knew how Lilith hated being interrupted, when she was playing the piano, or practicing, so he would make sure to do it just to get under her skin. "Oh! Genesis, must you always sneak up on people, like that," Mrs. Brennan snapped at him indignantly, "One of these days you're going to be the one to give me a heart attack, I swear, honestly," she huffed, and turned back to Lilith, "Have I ever told you, how when Genesis was young, he used to love scaring the wits out of me." Genesis giggled, then answered, "That's because the reaction I got was funny every time," he shot back, earning him an indignant stare from his old teacher. "You loved playing those games with me, that is why I never like playing hide-n-seek with you. You always had an unfair advantage," she pointed her finger at him accusingly. Genesis chortled, "Angeal and I both had fun playing with you." Huffing again, Mrs. Brennan turned to Lilith, "At least you're a well-mannered girl, I know that you would never do that, you're a good girl Lilith." Genesis crossed his arms stubbornly, retorting "Hey, I have manners, too." That earned him a dry look from both of the girls, then after the three of them burst into laughter. It seemed that things were slowly beginning to return back to normal, Genesis could see that Lilith was slowly starting to return to her old self, though he could still see that guarded, careful, and cautious look in her eyes, he knew that she would still need time to adjust, and her therapy sessions would do that, starting next week, Lilith would have to be ready to talk, whether she was ready or not.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty**_

** Lilith felt alone, Genesis had left her here, in a therapist's office, and had told her to behave, and listen to what the therapist said. Sighing to herself, she did not understand the point of this, she was fine, and she was recovering all on her own, she didn't need therapy. But convincing Genesis of this wasn't easy, he wouldn't listen to her, and was completely adamant on his decision, so there wasn't much Lilith could say to convince him. She buried her face into her hands and sighed with a bit of groan, this was so frustrating. "Lilith Celeste," she lifted her head slowly out of her hands, and stared at a young chestnut, cinnamon haired woman in her early 40s but still very good looking lady, that called out her name. She seemed pleasant and nice, "My name is Mrs. Dawson," Lilith nodded politely, saying lightly, "I know, it's written on the office door," she was trying to sound as sweet as possible, but she didn't want to give herself diabetes. Shaking her head to banish that thought, she made a resolve, that she would do her best to act cooperative, and civil; Lilith really didn't want to hurt this lady, she was very sweet. Mrs. Dawson nodded, with a smile on her face, "Okay Lilith, now why don't we start, with me just saying this, I'm not one of those psychologists, who is going to ask you to tell me your life story, because I know how personal those can be, and I'm not going to pressure you either. And I'm also not one of those therapists who listens to you go on and on, and just pretends to listen," Mrs. Dawson gave Lilith bright smile, and continued, "So when you're ready to talk you just let me know, alright? I can be a pretty good listener, and give really great advice, I do have kids of my own, so they come to me all the time," Mrs. Dawson smiled at Lilith as she sat down, "So Lilith, what would you like to do today?" Lilith eyed her a bit, her mind registering what she had just said, and Mrs. Dawson actually looked serious, Lilith could see no lie in those words. She looked at Mrs. Dawson and a slow smile crept on to her lips, as an idea began to form inside her clever little head. Turning to face the older woman, she asked one simple innocent question, "Do you like music?" The woman's face lit up in a smile at that question.**

** They spent the day talking about what kind of music they liked, and about what their favorite flavor of ice cream was, or what kinds of foods they loved to eat. Lilith and Mrs. Dawson both rested on the couch together, and and Lilith asked her a question, "How old are you Mrs. Dawson?" Said woman chortled, and gave a laid-back answer, "Old, really old, Lilith." Lilith gave her an astounded look that said 'Really-you-don't-look-that-old-to-me.' Mrs. Dawson chuckled again, and said, "Fine 41, there you go. Old right?" Lilith shook her head, stating, "I still don't think that's old," this made Mrs. Dawson laugh a bit more, "Well, what about you Lilith, how old are you?" Lilith smiled faintly, "Ten years old," then Lilith felt like asking the next question that was on her mind "When is your birthday, Mrs. Dawson?" The therapist grinned, "My birthday is on August 5, and what about you Lilith? When is your's?" Lilith continued staring at the ceiling, counting how many tiles it had, as she replied, softly, "December 13." The therapist's eyes widened at this, "But that's only a month away," she stated. Lilith nodded**

"**Yeah, I'll be turning 11 soon." Mrs. Dawson glanced at Lilith curiously, "Are you ****excited?" Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so, but not really," her voice sounded so faint, and far away. Mrs. Dawson frowned, at this, "Why not," the answer she was given was not one that she would ever expect a normal child to give, "It's not anything special, I've celebrated my birthday alone before, so why should this year be any different." That was what drew an end to the conversation, as they both fell into silence, and just listened to the sounds of the ceiling fan, and staring at it, spin around and around.**

** The first session, went well, according to Mrs. Dawson had told Genesis,, she was really getting through to Lilith, except there were still somethings Lilith never talked about, her family being one of them, but her therapist thought it would be best not to pry for information. Genesis walked with Lilith back to their apartment, enjoying the silence; they reached the door, and Genesis pulled out his key, and unlocked the door, letting both of themselves inside. Genesis walked to the answering machine to check for any messages, he heard it beep, as he watched Lilith walk to where the piano was, and sitting down in front of it, preparing to play, but pausing when Genesis listened to the messages. **

"Hello Genesis, it's me your father...**"** **Genesis felt himself stiffen as soon as he heard that but decided not to erase it, and keep on listening, forgetting the fact that Lilith could hear the message, too, and was probably, also listening to it very eagerly. "**I wanted to let you know that you're mother and I are doing well, and so is Gillian, who says hi by the way, but I'm getting off the subject, what I wanted to tell you was that the Amaryllis family will be coming to Midgar to see you, and Veronica will be with them,**" Genesis froze at those words, Veronica was coming with her family to Midgar? He stared at the answering machine in silence, wondering how long it's been since he last saw Veronica Amaryllis; her family had been friends with his family, ever since they were kids, and during their childhoods, he spent most of his time hiding and running away from her. He never liked her, and during their teen years, he tried so many times avoiding her, but would always be forced to attend her birthdays, or Christmas parties, and dinners. Angeal would always tease him about how he and Veronica were going to get married, that thought alone would make Genesis blanch, though she was cute, he could never see any beauty in her. They would always try and keep up appearances for their parents, but to him she was nothing but a spoiled brat, who was only focused on making herself look good. And Genesis really had no interest in a person like that. **

** Glancing over at Lilith, his eyes met hers and he knew that by the look in them, she was wondering who Veronica was, and to be honest Genesis really didn't want the two to meet. Veronica was very tenacious, and heartless, and self centered, those traits could easily hurt Lilith, and given the fragile condition she was in now, it was best to keep the two separate. Lilith did not need anything to weaken her recovery at the moment, and that was all Veronica would be, nothing but a hindrance to her.**

** Angeal and Genesis both worked silently through their paperwork, looking over their reports, keeping silent, until Genesis felt that it needed to be broken, "I got a call from my father," that was a fine way to break the ice. He could see Angeal give a bewildered look, "Really? What did he want?" Genesis decided to bring him some good first, "Well, he said your mother is alright, and is doing very well," Genesis glanced in Angeal's direction, and could see him slowly relax at those news, so decided that this was an excellent time to drop the bomb, "And Veronica and her family are coming to visit." Genesis saw Angeal's face go from calm and lax to rigid, and blank, "...What are you going to tell Lilith," Angeal immediately popped the question up, making Genesis give a long, tired groaning sigh, as he leaned back into his chair, "I don't know, Angeal, I really don't want to see Veronica, and I don't want them to meet, after all you know how Veronica is," he could see Angeal nod, yes they both knew what she was like. "When are they coming," Angeal asked curiously, but there was a hint of worry, in his voice. Genesis scowled at his paperwork, and gave answer with no particular feeling whatsoever, "Tonight." His answer was short, but despite it, Angeal knew that Genesis wanted him to be there, without even asking, that's just how his friend was, and no one knew Genesis better than him; Angeal actually prided himself on that fact, no one knew Genesis Rhapsodos better than him, and no one ever would.**

** Genesis, Lilith, and Angeal, both heard the doorbell ring, and Genesis went to go answer it. There at the doorway stood, a middle aged man in his late 40s, and a middle aged woman in her mid 40s, and a young girl, in her early 20s. The older couple had brown hair with some grey in it, while the young girl, who Lilith by now figured out was their daughter, had dark wine red autumn brown hair, and an elf-like nose, she seemed to be very pretty, that is until, she spoke; "Oh Genesis darling, how have you been? What was SOLDIER been like so far? Is it true that you work very closely with great General Sephiroth? Oh how I missed you!" Lilith already felt herself getting a headache from this infuriating woman, she already felt like ripping those lips right off, and telling her to shut the hell up! But her therapist did say to let her anger out in a healthy way, and that was what Lilith had resolved to do, until she saw the woman throw her arms Genesis and planting a kiss on his cheek. Lilith at that moment had felt her heart stop, and crumble slowly. Luckily the mother of the woman noticed her, and coughed to get both of their attention, "Genesis, we're all very happy to see you, but who is that beautiful young child standing beside Angeal?" The father noticed Lilith too, and nodded in agreement, "Yes, Genesis care to introduce us?" The woman who embraced Genesis, glanced over at Lilith with stunned eyes, which slowly began to narrow. Genesis stepped away from the woman almost making her lose her balance, strode over to Lilith, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Derrick, Noelle, Veronica, this is Lilith, she's been living with me, for many months now, and I've been looking after her." The young woman, who Lilith had by now figured out was Veronica, gave Genesis an astonished look, then glanced down at Lilith, with a smoldering look, when she noticed how comfortable, and cozy he looked with her. **

** Veronica felt her blood boil, how could she have not known about this, she sent Genesis all those letters, and he didn't even send her a single postcard. How could he not tell her about this...girl! A child, too, Veronica at first assumed that the girl was his daughter but noticing the different hair, and eye color, Veronica realized that they held no resemblance toward each other, which made her relax. But still this young girl was living with Genesis, and Veronica did not like this one bit, but she couldn't make a scene here, especially in front of her parents, so she was going to have to play this as coolly as possible. **

** During the entire evening, Veronica clung to Genesis, and sat by him, while Lilith sat by Angeal, not really paying attention to the conversation that was taking place, until Veronica's mother, Noelle Amaryllis, asked Lilith a question, "So Lilith, dear, Angeal told me that you are very talented at playing the piano, is that true?" Lilith felt her cheeks grow hot, as she nodded shyly and timidly, which made the older woman smile, until, Derrick Amaryllis, Veronica's father spoke, "Well, why don't you play something for us, we would love to hear you." Lilith was about to make a weak protest, until Genesis said, "Go on Lilith, play something for us tonight, please." Lilith never could bring herself to say no to Genesis, so nodded her head, and slowly sauntered to the piano, and took her seat in front of it, on the stool. Her fingers calmly traced over the pearly keys, and then slowly and steadily she began to play a dark lulling tune, with the deep end of the keys. They sat in spellbound silence, as the child continued, the tune and melody soon turning into a symphony, telling a forlorn tale of mystery and intrigue. Genesis felt his eyes widen, as he listen to her play, he murmured quietly, "I know that piece." Mr. and Mrs. Amaryllis heard him, and both turned their heads to look at him, "What is that piece called Genesis?" Genesis glanced over at them, "That's Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven," he answered not believing what he was hearing or what he was saying. Veronica, however, was seething angrily, that little brat! How dare she! The piece was flowing beautifully from the girl's fingers, it almost held emotion in it, and finally it came to a slow and beautiful end. Once it was over, Genesis, Veronica's parents and Angeal clapped for Lilith, all except for Veronica. She on the other hand couldn't believe it, she was actually starting to feel jealous of a child, and that just made her look and feel pathetic. **

** Veronica watched with burning eyes, as Lilith returned to sit beside Angeal, and couldn't help, but give her a nasty look, but it got even nastier when she heard her mother say, the following thing, "She plays on a much more advanced level than Veronica does." Genesis glanced over at Noelle Amaryllis, "Doesn't Veronica still practice," he asked curiously. Derrick Amaryllis shook his head, "No, Veronica quit playing." Veronica could see Genesis shake his head, while Angeal rolled his eyes, and then she dared herself to look at Lilith, who much to her astonishment, and chagrin, looked very smug, and superior, and was staring at her hardened eyes, like she was some sort of idiot. Veronica was beyond angry now, this little brat dare, humiliate her like this, and belittle her in her mind, well, she wasn't getting away with this. She knew she couldn't do anything to her now, but once she and Genesis married, this little girl would be the first thing she would get rid of.**

** "So who is this Veronica Amaryllis anyway?" Was the first question Lilith's therapist, Mrs. Dawson asked her once Lilith was done telling her of last night. Lilith shrugged not really caring, "His fiancé," was her short answer. Mrs. Dawson glanced her, concerned, "What do you think of her?" Lilith's eyes met hers, and Mrs. Dawson saw sudden chill, in those young, sweet, round innocent eyes that she had never seen in any child before, with that stony, almost chilling look on her face, Lilith looked very much like a doll, to Mrs. Dawson just now. "What should I think of her?" The question came out cold, from the young child, making Mrs. Dawson give her a critical stare, "Well, what is she like to you, do you two get along?" Lilith frowned and shook her head slowly, "I can truly bet we wouldn't," she said slowly, making Mrs. Dawson glance at her in surprise, "You mean you haven't talked with her?" Lilith shook her head yet again, making Mrs. Dawson wrinkle her brow, "Why haven't you?" Lilith gave her a dry look, answering in a snappy, and thin tone, "She spoiled rotten, she talks too much, and she loud, the only time I do get along with her, is when she doesn't talk at all." That was the meanest thing Mrs. Dawson had ever heard Lilith say, the little girl probably realized what she just said, because she had grown silent again, and went back to staring out the window watching the ashy clouds in the sky, it would be raining soon, but to Lilith it looked more like a storm, and she was already starting to hate the fact that it was approaching quickly.**

** The therapy sessions continued and Lilith seemed to be making vast improvements, the only thing to deter her was whenever her sessions were done, it was Angeal, who would be picking her up. Of course, that didn't bother Lilith at all, after all she loved Angeal, he was kind of like a father to her , but what did bother her, was that whenever she would ask where Genesis was, Angeal would always give the same answer: "He's out with Veronica." This day was no different, the same question would be asked, and the same answer would be given, and Lilith would grow silent, and so would he. They would both lapse into silence, which seemed to engulf them both. Until Lilith decided to start on a new subject, "It'll be Christmas soon," she cursed herself mentally for pointing out the obvious; Angeal probably already knew that. She stole a glance at him and could see him smirking, "Yeah and so will your birthday." Lilith gasped silently, before asking, "How did you know that," then she felt her cheeks grow hot, she felt stupid for asking that. Angeal smiled shaking his head, "Your therapist just told me, why didn't you say something?" Lilith looked away frowning, "It's not a big deal, I really don't care, and it really doesn't matter." Angeal scowled at her response, but replied, "Regardless, I'm telling Genesis about your birthday coming up, so, you can expect him to do something special." Lilith groaned, and closed her eyes, dreading what was going to happen if Genesis found out about her birthday, and she could almost imagine his reaction, when he would find out that she was keeping it a secret from him. **

** Genesis and Veronica came and found Lilith and Angeal huddled together on the couch, watching T.V. Genesis thought it looked very welcoming to see the two like that, and smiled at them both. Angeal greeted them both, asking them how their date was, Genesis was about to answer, until Veronica cut him off, "Oh it was just fabulous, we had an amazing time." This was the first time Genesis felt like hitting a woman, and he never had that urge before. Angeal cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Genesis, I went to go pick Lilith up today from the therapist's office, and she told me something very interesting." Now Angeal had Genesis's attention, much to Veronica's displeasure, "What did she say," Genesis asked, then glanced at Lilith, "Is it about the pace she's excelling in?" Angeal shook his head, "No, but apparently, Lilith's birthday is on December 13," he paused and glanced over at Lilith who was still sitting on the couch, not looking at either of them. Genesis frowned, wrinkling his brow, wondering why Lilith hadn't said anything and why she didn't want anyone knowing about her birthday. His eyes drifted over to Lilith, who hadn't even looked at him, or greeted him and Veronica since they walked in, her eyes were still on the T.V which had the weather channel, watching the forecast. She was ignoring him, and the rest of them. Like she had, after she had been assaulted by Mr. Eckart, she had gone back to the reserved, secretive, and stoic young girl she been after the incident, and that made Genesis feel, as though he was losing her slowly. Lilith was becoming someone who he could no longer recognize, she wasn't that little girl anymore, she was growing up, a lot faster than he expected. "Well, isn't that good news, Lilith? That means you're one step closer to becoming an adult," Veronica sneered in a fake mocking sweet tone. Lilith didn't even look at her, but Genesis saw her give a faint smirk, the next words that she said, shocked the hell out of him, that softened light feathery voice turned cold and biting, "Yes, I agree Veronica, I think it's about time some of us here grew up." And Lilith said nothing after that, but Genesis glanced over at Angeal, and saw him bite his lips, to keep from laughing, then he glanced over at Veronica who's face was turning really red, from anger, and embarrassment. Lilith had just unintentionally and indirectly humiliated Veronica a second time, and twice she had gotten away with it. Genesis felt a rare smile come across his face, since it was almost Lilith's birthday, he was going to let that little witty insult slide.**

** Veronica truly hated this little brat. How dare that little half brained idiot imply that she wasn't growing up, and called her a child and in front of Genesis, and Angeal, never had she been this humiliated before. This girl, this...this Lilith, Veronica despised her, she was so perfect, and Veronica couldn't find anything wrong with her, how was it that a child of only 10, an orphan on the streets could be so perfect. She was after all Veronica Nessa Amaryllis, she was the daughter of two entrepreneurs, and a great beauty, but here was this young girl, that could play the piano, make very clever witty remarks, and insult someone without even them realizing they had just been insulted, and what was worse was that this girl acted very mature for her age, and behaved herself as a lady far better than her, and that just made Veronica's blood boil enviously. Well, there was no way, this little street rodent was stealing Genesis from her, after all adults couldn't love children, and it was time that Lilith learned this, and if Genesis wasn't going to teach her this, then Veronica gladly would.**

** Walking up to Lilith, who was busy reading a copy of the **_Loveless_**, Veronica smirked as she was about to put her plan into motion, "So Lilith, I see you enjoy reading is that right?" Lilith didn't acknowledge her, which only infuriated the older girl, "You know Genesis loves it too. He told me that he was getting tickets for the two of us to go see it." Lilith remained motionless, her eyes were glued to the book, until she could see a smirk on the younger girl's face, "Have fun. I've seen it already, Genesis had taken me to see it." Veronica's eye twitched, this girl was getting on her last set of nerves, "Lilith, do you know why Genesis took you in? It's not because he was being nice," Veronica smirked at this. Lilith gave a her sideways glance, "And what makes you say that?" Score! Veronica finally caught her, and continued, "It's because he told me so himself, he said that he was just bored with his life and thought that having you around would be great entertainment," Veronica said in fake concerned tone. Lilith stared at her, then she went back to reading her book, but she shook her head, and murmured, "I don't believe you." Veronica glared at Lilith acidly, "Oh and why not?" Lilith's eyes now met hers and for a moment, Veronica felt a chill which made her skin crawl, and Lilith spoke slowly in deep, and almost menacing, but faint voice, "Because I know what people like you are like, people like you are liars." Veronica felt something inside her freeze, and stared at Lilith, this girl was a freak! A demon! A witch! There was something wrong with her. All of a sudden that feeling was gone, and Veronica felt so furious that she could almost spit out acid, "Listen and listen good you little freak," Veronica said in a threatening voice, "Once Genesis and I are married, we will see, who he'll get rid of first, and I can bet you it won't be me." Lilith smirked darkly, which suddenly gave Veronica feel, like she really was a demon, as she said, "We'll see." Veronica couldn't help but shudder at those foreboding words until Lilith continued, "We'll see, if he wants to marry someone like you in the first place," and with that Lilith ended the conversation, and left Veronica out in the cold, with those cold hard words. Veronica glared at Lilith, then stormed out of the room, something about what she just said, made Lilith sound too confident, and Veronica didn't like it one bit.**

** Sure enough, Veronica told Genesis of the conversation she had with Lilith, but Genesis didn't believe her, "I'm telling you Genesis that girl is a freak, there is something strange about her," Veronica said. Genesis was not about to believe in that accusation, "I think that you're exaggerating, Veronica, Lilith wouldn't say those kind of things, that sounds more like you though," Genesis hissed at her accusingly, making her inch back. Regardless, Veronica still tried to convince him otherwise, so Genesis had no choice but get Lilith's side of the story, "Lilith, come in here please." Lilith came into the kitchen obediently, and Genesis began to question her, "Lilith, Veronica told me that you said somethings to her, is that true?" Lilith furrowed her brow at him, and gave him a puzzled and innocent look, "What kind of things?" Genesis turned around to glower at Veronica, who nervously inched away from the two, then turned around to face Lilith, "Veronica told me that you threatened her." Lilith's eyes widened making her look truly angelic, "Why would I do something like that." Genesis sighed in relief, "So you didn't say anything that might have hurt or upset Veronica?" Lilith looked from Veronica to Genesis and shook her head, "I said no such thing, honest." Genesis looked at her and nodded, believing every word she said, which made Veronica give him a look of complete and utter disbelief. Lilith skipped back to the living room, and Genesis glared once more at Veronica, before walking out of the room leaving her alone, and that pretty much closed the door on the conversation, and veronica's accusation, and that seemed to quietly weaken the trust, Genesis had once placed in Veronica, from the beginning, and this girl, Lilith Celeste was starting to break that trust slowly, but surely. What made it worse was that Genesis didn't even believe her, even after Veronica tried so hard to make herself look innocent, and make Lilith look responsible, but that didn't work, Genesis had far more trust in Lilith than he had in her, and it was slowly beginning to dissipate, and Lilith was making it happen. **

** As promised, after a few weeks had passed, Genesis had thrown a party for Lilith, because it was her birthday, in spite of the many times Lilith had tried to protest against the idea. Genesis had somehow talked her into it, and now everyone was there, making Lilith feel slightly self conscious. There people conversing with each other, or dancing, it was a simple quiet gathering, and Lilith couldn't exactly complain against this, after all this was from Genesis. Speak of the red haired devil himself, he was dancing with Veronica right now, who has been holding on to him ever since the party had started, while Lilith hadn't danced much either. It wasn't because she didn't know how, she did, Genesis taught her how, it's just that no one had bothered to ask her, not that she would've said yes to them. The only one she danced with, was Angeal, but that was only because she was comfortable with him, Lazard had been the next one to ask her, and she had a lot of fun talking with him, he said very funny things, and he actually got Lilith to laugh. Glancing around the ballroom, Lilith spotted Rufus Shinra, son of the President Shinra, walking towards her, Lilith's eyes widened, she really didn't want to dance with him of all people. The last time she met him, it wasn't pretty, besides she was only beginning to turn 11, and the only thing she should be to him is just some kid. Rufus was now standing in front of her, "Lilith, happy birthday," he said curtly, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Lilith nodded mutely, then looked around knowing that wasn't any of her business, but asked anyway, "Didn't you have a date with you?" Rufus smirked mischievously, "I ditched her," Lilith scowled at that, and that was the reason why, she never liked being around him, he was a pig. "That sounds like something Reno would do," Lilith pointed out, giving a humorless smile, as Rufus snickered at that, "Yeah it does doesn't it," he commented. They both leaned against the wall, not really saying anything, one of those random moments, where you hang out with someone you never took the time to get to know and realize they weren't as bad as you thought, that is what Lilith felt like, as though she was having one of those moments. After a long period of silence, it was Rufus who broke the ice this time, surprising them both, with his question, "Wanna dance?" Lilith glanced at his offered hand, and without saying anything, quietly slipped her hand into his, and he slowly led her out to the dance floor. **

** Genesis glared as he watched Rufus Shinra, the president's son of all people, ask Lilith to dance. He had hoped Lilith would decline, but surprised him, by slipping her small hand into his, as he led her to the dance floor. Genesis looked away from the pair and ignored everything Veronica was saying to him**

** Lilith really didn't know why she was dancing with Rufus Shinra, she didn't even know why he asked her, but quickly assumed that he was just trying to be nice. And with that solution, Lilith concluded that, even Rufus Shinra could be _nice_ when he wanted to be. Their dance was quiet, on occasion when Rufus would make a few comments, like, "It was raining really hard when I got here," Lilith nodded and decided to make a comment about that, "They said, there'll be a storm approaching," she stated. Rufus nodded, and went back to focusing on the waltz, until he said something that almost made her falter in her step, "You're really good at this," he complimented her on her dancing. Heat rose to her little pale, creamy cheeks, staining them with a faint wine red, as she murmured shyly, "Thanks, your dancing is great too." Rufus smiled, and for a moment he actually looked sincere, he opened his mouth and was about to say something, until he was interrupted by a loud rumble outside. They stopped, and so did everyone else, even those who weren't dancing; they all looked up a the ceiling, the rumbling continued and was getting louder. Lilith leaned over to Rufus, "That's the storm," she whispered, Rufus nodded. Before either them could say anything else. Everything went dark, everyone made a startled gasp, the storm had just hit the lights, and no one could see a thing.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty One**_

** Lilith wandered through the darkened halls not really sure which way was in or out. The minute the lights went out, she felt Rufus release her hands, and then she remembered leaving him calling out to Angeal and Genesis, but they couldn't hear her, because the other guests were shouting, and she couldn't hear them, so she wandered out of the ballroom and went searching for lights, or some candles. And now she had no idea how to get back, well, this was turning out to be a very fine birthday, and this was the reason why Lilith didn't want a party in the first place, but Genesis was adamant, and couldn't be convinced otherwise, and now he was back in there with that witch, Veronica, hanging onto his arm, like some cheap, clingy tramp. Sighing, Lilith shook those thoughts away, this wasn't the time nor was it the place to feel jealous, and- WOAH! Wait a minute, Lilith froze in her tracks, why should she feel jealous, after all Genesis wasn't anything to her, not her boyfriend, and besides that was gross, Genesis was older than her, and she had just turned 11. Genesis was probably old enough to be her father, although Genesis was very handsome, Lilith had to admit, but- She quickly shook her head furiously, this was all wrong, Genesis would never look at her, so she might as well put that idea out of her mind, and put an end to these freakish feelings. She was just experiencing a little schoolgirl's crush, that was all it was, it would go away. Wouldn't it? With that resolve in mind, Lilith continued her pace, throughout the hallway, trying to find a flashlight or a candle, anything that could give light, while at the same time hoping the lights would miraculously come back on. The darkness was starting to make her skin crawl, and give her goosebumps, like something lurking in it was watching her, waiting for it's chance to pounce. Lilith forced herself not to turn around and look over her shoulder, for fear that the thought might materialize right before her eyes. She drew in a breath, then shakily released it, wishing that Genesis, no, that anyone was with her right now. Closing her eyes, she didn't want to depend on him anymore, she didn't want to be helpless anymore, like she was, when Mr. Eckart assaulted her. She never wanted to feel that way again, ever. Continuing to walk forward, Lilith boldly took strong strides forward, ignoring the shadows swirling around her, until she heard something fall over in the rooms along the hallway, and followed the noise. Quietly she opened the door, peeking her youthful, head inside cautiously, and her eyes searched the room. Her eyes caught sight of someone on their knees hunched over, she couldn't see their face but she thought she saw a trickle of silver on the floor, it looked light feathery, and air like, she guessed it was hair. The person, however, was dressed in black leather, at least that's what it looked like to her. Clearing her throat, she bravely spoke loudly, "Is anyone here?" The person jerked up, then slowly stood up, and turned around, to face her, it was still too dark to see though, but he was very tall! Lilith stepped closer, "Who's in here," she called out. The person answered indifferently, a velvety, smooth flowing masculine rough voice, "It's me, Sephiroth," the speaker paused then proceeded to ask, "and who is this?" Lilith relaxed but still remained on her guard, "It's me, Lilith," she answered lowering her voice slightly, but still loud and clear enough for him to hear her. Lilith stepped a bit closer, to where she could see him clearly, "Sephiroth," she whispered, to herself.**

** Genesis frantically looked around the dimly lit ballroom, but could not find Lilith, anywhere, so leaving a distressed Veronica, behind, who was calling out his name, and pleading for him not to leave her, all of which he ignored, and searched out Rufus Shinra. Grabbing him by his collar, Genesis glared at him, "Where is Lilith," he hissed out angrily. "I- I don't know, she was with me, when the lights went out, but then slipped out of my grasp, I don't where she went, but I tried to hold onto her," Rufus explained. Genesis scowled, and went to find Angeal, for help.**

** Lilith sat awkwardly at the spinning chair, swinging her legs back and forth while Sephiroth lighted some candles that he had found; if someone had told her that she would be sitting in a room with the General Sephiroth, she would've never believed them. But here she was in the same room, with him, the man that always seemed to frighten her, but lately, she hadn't felt so afraid of him. It was confusing now she no longer felt so afraid of him, she just felt nervous, and confused about him; every time she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat, every once in a while, Lilith also couldn't help but feel a little sad for him, because he was usually by himself, and was always alone. She often wondered if he was lonely, or if he lived by himself, she wondered if he had any family, or was he alone in the world, just like her? She stole a glance at him, and saw him leaning against a wall, usually he never stayed around her long enough, so she couldn't help but voice her question, "Um, Sephiroth?" His eyes shifted over restlessly to her, which made a knot grow in her stomach, "Why are you here, and not out there?" His gaze was focused and unblinking, it almost looked like he was staring her down, she lowered her head, "Er, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business right?" He gave her no response, he stared at her for a little bit longer with those eyes, until he looked away in another direction, how she wished to know what he was thinking right now. Lilith felt her face slowly grow hot, as her stomach began to churn, there was definitely no more fear, the fear was slowly being beaten away, by another emotion, which seemed completely foreign to her. "Sephiroth," she slowly said his name quietly, he didn't look at her, only nodded, "What happened," mentally scolding herself for asking such a stupid question, Lilith looked away this time, staring at the wall ahead of her, blankly. Sephiroth gazed at her from the corner of his eye, studying her carefully, how she schooled her features so perfectly, until he finally found his own voice, "The power went out, it's the storm." Lilith gave him a knowing look, "I know," she stated dryly, not getting much of a reaction out of him, which annoyed her a little, especially when he asked, "Then why did you ask, what happened, if you already knew?" His tone suggested that he was slightly amused by her manner towards him, Lilith turned to face him, with a controlled expression on her face, then glanced back at the wall, and sighed, drawing her knees to her chest. The whole time she was not aware that Sephiroth was watching her, the silence between them stretched, until Lilith was the first to speak, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she murmured gently. He turned his face to her, and nodded, "I'm not offended," he commented, making Lilith snap her head him, in surprise, "Why aren't you," the question just fell from her lips, she didn't even mean to ask it. Sephiroth felt his lips being tugged into a rare, but vague smirk, as he answered genuinely, "I don't think I could ever get mad or offended at you." Lilith felt her throat go dry, as he said this so she turned her head away, "Why," she croaked out hoarsely, her face was growing hotter, she hoped that he wouldn't notice. "Well," his voice was slowly fading softly, different from what it sounded like before, cold, stoic, and without emotion, he continued, "It actually takes a lot to make me angry, so I rarely ever do, and besides, you seem like a bright young girl," her breath hitched at this, "who seems to have a lot on her mind," he finished slowly, his voice seemed to faded completely into nothing, and Lilith was beginning to think that he disappeared into the shadows. "I do," she admitted, though it seemed like she was admitting this to herself, than to him, once again he made his presence known, "Why don't you tell me about it," he suggested. Lilith shook her head slowly, "I don't want to, right now, maybe some other time," she gave a vague smile, "Would that be alright?" Sephiroth shrugged, "I really don't care one way or the other, you talk about it when you feel like it," he stated. Lilith was not really affected by his callousness, it only made her smile more, "So what are you doing here and why aren't you at the party enjoying yourself," she changed the subject. "I'm not, good at parties, or birthdays," he stated bluntly, making her lift her head and stare at him with curious eyes, she opened her mouth the next question just clumsily fell from her lips, "Haven't you...ever celebrated your birthday," her voice sounded hoarse with mild surprise. **

** He shrugged, and looked away from her probing eyes, he didn't want to look at them, behind those eyes, there was almost a secret longing in them, eyes that were always filled with question that would one day need to be answered. "Is that why I didn't see you at the ballroom, when it all started," she inquired, tilting her head to the side. Sephiroth inhaled quietly, then released a quiet, breath, "I was in there," he stated in a softened voice. Lilith's eyes peered at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze, "I didn't see you," she gently pointed out, her eyes trying to find his face, beneath the silvery veil. Clearing her throat, Lilith rolled around in the chair, lightly, "Do you like music? I'm...sorta good at playing the piano, so if you ever want to listen...em, let me know," she knew that she was babbling like a fool, and she hated that she was doing it right in front of Sephiroth, too. "Is that so," his voice rang softly, in question, she nodded dumbly, his next words surprised her, "Then you should play for me sometime." Lilith looked up at him and felt a smile spread across her face, a real, genuine, kind, and dazzling smile, "On one condition," she said teasingly, making him arch a brow at her, "And that would be," he inquired. Giggling like a young bashful schoolgirl, "Promise that you won't make me sing." Daring herself to look at him, she saw a rare grin spread slowly across his face, "I wouldn't dream of it." His grin was handsome, and Lilith suddenly felt something inside her clamp tightly and constrict around her lungs, but immediately she quickly banished such a ridiculous thought from her mind, "Sephiroth?" His eyes drifted to her, quietly looking over her small, thin frail form, she looked so vulnerable, and helpless, which once again made him feeling something stirring inside his chest, but he quickly squashed the feeling, "Yes, Lilith?" She shifted nervously in her seat, as she prepared herself to ask her next question, "How come you never talk about yourself?" He was not prepared for her to ask a question like this, but managed to hide his surprise, and clear his throat, "I- There's not much about me to know." Lilith shook her head, at his response, "What about your parents? Don't you have a family?" He repeated her question in his mind, and wasn't sure if he should answer her or not, but decided to anyway, "I don't remember my mother, she died when I was born," he paused before adding, "at least that's what Hojo told me, and my father...," his voice trailed off, then slowly faded into nothing. Lilith nodded in what seemed to him, like understanding, "That's alright, I...," her voice grew tight, as she spoke out the sentence, "I don't know my father either," Lilith made this quiet little confession. But then she said something that surprised both him and her, "But I guess, that I still won't understand how you feel, and that I shouldn't try and relate to you," she inhaled a deep breath, then released it, as she spoke, "After all I knew my mother, but you didn't," she leaned back silently against the chair, "I feel bad though for saying that. But in a way you're kind of lucky," she mentally berated herself for saying that, but her lips kept on moving, as more words flew out of them, "When someone, you love and know, dies, it makes you sad, but if you never knew them, then maybe you wouldn't miss them, or feel sad about it. After all, how could you miss someone, you never met?" Her voice almost sounds pained, and Sephiroth finally understands, as he quietly asks, "Your father right?" Lilith nods her head slowly, answering dully, "I'm glad I never met him," she claimed. Sephiroth looked away, knowing that in so many ways this girl was like him, in fact she reminded him of himself back when he was younger; he had to face the world, at a very young age, and grow up quickly, too, after all, the only parent he had known was Hojo, and with a person like that Sephiroth had to harden his heart, and put on a mask for all the world to see him the way he was, this girl had been forced to become an adult at a young age, too, just like him. And so similar to him, she too, put on a mask for everyone to see, a mask to hide behind. **

** Genesis and Angeal searched every place they could think of, but Lilith could not be found. Panic, something that Genesis rarely ever felt, was slowly beginning to eat away at him, he hadn't felt this alert, since Lilith had been assaulted by that teacher. Quickly dismissing this one afterthought, he resumed his hurried pace to find Lilith, and not let her out of his sight for the rest of the evening, but seeing as how the power was out, finding her would prove to be much more difficult than he originally thought. **

** She did not know how long they stayed together in silence, and for so long, but what Lilith did realize, was that she kept on stealing glances at him. If he wasn't staring at her, then Lilith was content, with just gazing at him, and if he turned to face her, she immediately turned her head away and made it look like she wasn't watching him, in the first place. When she felt the silence had been stretched too long, Lilith decided to break the ice, "Do...you like to dance?" She felt stupid for asking such a question, but she couldn't really think of anything else to talk about. Much to her surprise, he answered, "I've been to parties that Shinra was hosting in the past, but I never danced, if someone asked I would always decline the offer," he explained casually. Lilith looked at him astonished, "You've never danced? So does that mean that you don't know how," she asked wrinkling her brow at him curiously. Sephiroth crossed his arms , and leaned against the wall, "I never danced, though I watched others do it, so I memorized the steps, so I know how, I just never danced," he said offhandedly. Lilith twirled around in the chair a bit, thinking over his reply, until a new question slowly arose, "So if you knew how, why didn't you ever ask anyone to dance with you?" Sephiroth turned his head to the side, and his cool watery green eyes met her soft, iris, violet eyes, "There was never the right person there to dance with, and those who did ask me to dance with them, all seemed completely brainless to me." Lilith snorted loudly, which she realized was totally out of character for, but did not correct her behavior, instead she commented, "Yeah, well, at least be glad that you're smart enough not to dance with one, like Genesis is," she felt bitter inside, "He's dancing with a brainless half wit right now." She didn't know why she felt so angry, after all Genesis used to date Therese, (not that Lilith liked that much either, but she was still, so much better than Veronica), Lilith shrugged this thought away, what Genesis did, or more importantly who he did, was none of her concern. Lilith's eyes drifted to him, and for a moment, she remembered his words, and a little idea reared itself in her mind, "Would you like to practice your dancing? Maybe I could help you, if you like," she suggested kindly. Sephiroth gazed at her, not sure what to say to this, but something inside him told him to do so, "...Of course..." A rare but faint smile, came across his face, as he slowly made his way to her, watching her as she stood up off the chair, and stretched to warm up, before they started. She looked up at his face, giving him a bright smile, as she stalked up to him. Once she stood before him, she craned her head upward, realizing how tall he was, she only came up to his waist, and she was only 11. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, amusingly, "What are you thinking about?" Lilith frowned at the problem in hand, then asked him boldly, "How are we going to do this?" Sephiroth once again arched a brow at her question, she caught that as a look of confusion and misunderstanding, so she continued, hoping to make him understand, "How are we going to dance? I mean, you're really tall, and I don't think I could keep up with you?" Smirking, Sephiroth stepped closer to her, taking notice of her height, deeming that she was indeed shorter, and realized she made a very good point, but that would not deter him from her, "Don't worry, just follow my lead, alright? I'll make sure that you can keep up with me," he stated calmly, hopefully trying to put the girl at ease. He watched her face change drastically, as she nodded, and stepped closer, decreasing the gap between them. Gently he extended his hand to her, she slid her small hand into his much larger one, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, while she lightly placed her hand on his upper arm, since she couldn't really reach his shoulder; (the position they were in wouldn't allow her to) they stepped back then forth, then made a light turn, their attempt to practice their dancing, was rough, and unrehearsed, but was slow, and careful, it almost looked like dance between lovers. They twirled slowly, her dress swayed following the movement of her body, to him she almost looked like a white rose in bloom, with all of its petals opened. Shaking his head again, Sephiroth focused on their little dance session, they moved with such chemistry, she was a very good dance partner. Though throughout the entire dance, she kept her eyes on her feet, hoping that she wouldn't stumble over them, or accidentally step on his. Chuckling quietly, Sephiroth, leaned down, and whispered into her ear, his breath tickled her neck, "Don't look at your feet, the more you worry about messing, the more likely it will happen, you must face your partner, during the dance." Lilith stared into his eyes, "I'm afraid, that I might step on your feet, and you'll get mad," she admitted in soft voice. They continued to step back and forth, left to right, then spin, until Sephiroth, stepped away from her, only leaving their hands linked, he lifted his arm up for her, and Lilith noticed what he wanted to do. She quietly went under his arm, as he twirled her flowingly, then they slowly came back to the same position and resumed dancing, "Like I said before," Sephiroth whispered to her, "I can't get mad at you for anything, there's not much you can do to get me mad." Lilith felt her face grow hot, as he said this, they spun around some more, not breaking apart, and stepped back and forth then once more slid to the left then to the right, until Lilith stopped making Sephiroth pause in the middle of their dance, and glance at her in question. Lilith felt groggy, she could barely lift her head to meet his eyes, "I'm feeling a little tired," she said weakly, and slowly. Sephiroth nodded, and picked her up, she barely weighed anything, he carried her to the chair, and seated her on it, then frowned, she didn't look comfortable on it, and as much as he wanted to make her rest peaceful, he didn't want to make it look weird, if Genesis found her sleeping on him, then he was going to skin his hide. Despite that Sephiroth still, watched the girl's face as she slept; Lilith looked so serene, as the candle's warm glow illuminated, lighting up those delicate, features, softening the appearance of her smooth, pale skin.**

** Genesis ran through the building, from room to room, like a madman, and was beginning to feel his sanity slip from his grasp quietly. Where in the hell was Lilith? His mind screamed at him, though he tried to quell his fear, and paranoia, his mind kept replaying what happened between Lilith and that stupid pedophile child-molesting kidnapping teacher, and the state he was in when he found her. She was still attending therapy for crying out loud! Genesis groaned, this kid was going to be the death of him one day. He had a feeling that by the time this was all over he would be the one to need therapy, instead of her.**

** Suddenly he stopped in mid-jog, when he saw a faint glow coming for a dimly lit room. He threw the door open, but froze when he came across a very interesting and unforgettable sight; there was Lilith sleeping soundly, in a leather chair, with Sephiroth leaning against the wall, watching over her like a hawk. Genesis stood there dumbstruck at first then blinked to get over the shock, the whole time she was here with Sephiroth safe and sound. Genesis was about to open his mouth and say something, until Sephiroth silenced him, by pressing his finger to his lips, "Shh," he whispered, as he pointed to the sleeping girl. Deciding to question Sephiroth later, Genesis did as the silver haired man asked, quietly sauntered up to the young girl, scooped her into his arms, picking her up, he sat down on the chair, and placed her on his lap. Then softly, and tenderly, he began to shake her shoulder, as he quietly leaned down and whispered softly, "Lilly, wake up, birthday girl." His nerves finally seemed to relax, and he almost forgot Sephiroth was in the room, in fact he didn't even notice him leave (or maybe he did, but didn't pay attention). Genesis watched as her eyes fluttered open, slowly, then blinking once then twice, they focused on him, "Genesis?" He nodded, confirming to her that he really was the right person, who she was addressing. Smiling at him brightly, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hi Genesis," she murmured, trying to stifle a yawn. Suddenly Lilith's eyes flew open, her eyes scanned the room, "Sephiroth," she called out, but didn't get an answer. Genesis stared down at her, "Lilith, don't worry about him, he's probably gone down to join the party," he suggested. She turned her head to face him, and nodded, seeming to accept that idea, as she leaned back against his chest, "Then she realized what position she was in, and looked at her legs nervously, stuttering, "Y-you can, uh...let go of me now, I-I'm okay now." Frowning, but noticing she was right, he sighed dejectedly, and put her down, on her feet, then shrugged off the feeling that was rising inside him, by suggesting, "Why don't we go back to the ballroom, everyone's still there for you." She seemed to brighten up at that idea, and quickly agreed, as she skipped after him happily, holding his hand. Along the way they met up with Angeal, who looked just as worried and concerned about Lilith's safety, and asked her if she was alright, which she replied with cheerful nod. They walked to the ballroom together, finally it seemed like the power had come back on, and so had all the lights, much to their surprise. Everyone was still in the ballroom, when they got there. Lilith smiled widely when she that all those who came were alright, the waltz music started playing, everyone seemed to find their partner, except for her, which made her smile slowly drop. "Will you dance with me," she heard someone ask from behind her, and a hand softly squeeze her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Genesis standing behind her. Grinning happily she nodded, she slowly slid her hand into his and they both walked to the dance floor. They danced together, Lilith seemed to stare his shoulders, but she couldn't bring herself to stare into his eyes, because she was afraid, that her whole face would turn red, like a tomato. She dared herself to look at his face, and gave him warm smile, "Thanks for doing all this," she muttered in a faint, quiet, shy voice. He grinned at her broadly, "Your welcome," he murmured gently. Lilith smiled, and whispered, "This will be a birthday, I'll never forget, thank you very much." Genesis felt his grin grow, but only nodded; right now he really didn't care about Veronica or where she was, or even, if she was looking for him right now, he owed Lilith a dance, and Veronica would not ruin it, he wouldn't let her.**

** They stopped dancing, and talked for awhile, both enjoying the fact that they were not disturbed, until it was time for Lilith to open her gifts. She was glad there weren't a lot of them, she made it perfectly clear that she wasn't used to getting a lot of presents, so there were a few. All those who came, were busy enjoying themselves, Genesis was busy talking with Angeal, and of course, Veronica was busy clinging onto his arm, but Lilith didn't care, that no longer bothered her anymore. Her eyes caught something on the table, Lilith walked to the table slowly, and saw that it was a white card with white rose petals, and angels on it, and attached to it was a single white rose. Lilith gazed at it admiring its beauty and elegance, its simplicity, and she noticed how the thorns had been carefully clipped away, to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. Smiling softly, she opened the card, and read, the words scribbled in it,**

_For you my angel, no matter, your age, your innocence is still pure and untouched, always hold it close to you. Never let anything touch it_

_ -Your's Truly_

_ A Very close friend_

** Feeling her face flush, she smiled and pressed the card close to her chest, and held onto it as though it was her lifeline. She wished she could know, who sent this card, so she could thank them, gazing at the rose, she brought it to her nose, feeling the petals brush softly against the sensitive skin of her nose, and inhaled the smell, and felt the smell overcoming her senses. She clutched the rose, and smiled even bigger, and gazed at it adoringly, silently thanking whoever sent it. **

** The whole time she was standing admiring the card, she failed to notice someone's eyes were glued to her, and followed her every movement, smiling secretively. They drank in the emotions on her face, and rejoiced, when seeing how much she loved the gift. During the entire time, they couldn't help but watch over her intently, admiring her gentle smile, and joyful mood. The watcher was glad that she liked his gift, and had the pleasure of watching her appreciate it, though part of him was aching to tell, her that he sent her that gift, and that he loved her, from the moment they first saw her. But he knew he would have to wait, now was not the right time, so he would be more careful from now on. **


	23. Chapter 22

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty Two**_

** The following following days that passed, were like a daze for Lilith, and she had a feeling that for Genesis it was the same as well. Now finally 11, Lilith felt no different than she had before, and supposed that was a good thing, it got even better though. Genesis broke off his engagement with Veronica, of course there had been yelling, and objects being thrown, but it's a good thing that her parents were there, to stop her, but the stupid witch still threw a tantrum. Lilith remembered her shouting something about him not treating her the way she should have been treated, and he said something about not wanting to marry a spoiled brat like her, that only infuriated her even further, then she screamed at him; "You are pathetic Genesis Rhapsodos! You care more about that orphaned homeless skank than you do about what your commitment to me!" That was the final straw, Lilith's felt her eyes grow huge, when she saw Genesis slap Veronica hard across the face, not only shocking her, and the parents, but Veronica more. The look on his face was unforgettable, a cold, seething, acid glare, as he said something that Lilith could not get out of her mind, "I'd rather care for her, than a pathetic little, rich girl like you, even Lilith seems to be far more mature than you, and she's 11. If she were older, than I'd pick her over you." Veronica was holding her stinging cheek, tears streaming nonstop down her face; Genesis basically told her to get lost, which is exactly what he said next, turning to the parents, he apologized for striking their daughter, and politely told them to pack their things and leave. They agreed, without much complaint, and quietly left, while apologizing for their daughter's irrational behavior, and silently they slipped out of the apartment. **

** Lilith later confronted Genesis about the incident that took place, inquiring about it curiously. "She wanted me to marry her," he explained giving a careless shrug. Looking up at him, she dared another question, "So why didn't you accept, after all your parents were hoping that you would, didn't they tell you to?" He gave a rough, sarcastic laugh, "They were hoping that I would marry her, but never forced me into, they implied and suggested it, but just because they did, that doesn't mean that I'm going to pay any attention to them," his tone sounded so bitter, but Lilith was already used to seeing this side of him. Smiling up at him, she murmured sincerely, "I'm glad that you didn't marry her." Genesis arched a brow at her, she ducked her head down, so he wouldn't see the faint pink staining her cheeks, then giving her an amused smile, he said nothing more, and went back to sipping his coffee, as they both fell into a comfortable, and peaceful sort of silence.**

** Looking back on the entire thing, Lilith thought it was actually pretty hilarious, and chuckled at the expression of Veronica's face. Though she could hardly recover from the shock, when she saw Genesis slap Veronica across the face, well she did have it coming and someone should have done it a long time ago. Glancing up from her book, Lilith glanced at the single white rose, on her nightstand; it was so beautiful, and it brightened up her atmosphere a lot, especially now since it was raining cats and dogs outside. Whoever sent her the rose for her birthday along with the card, it was very thoughtful of them, and Lilith really did wish she could thank them properly. The petals were so soft in her fingers, that Lilith relished the pleasant feeling she was getting. So smooth, soft, delicate, like newborn baby skin. Lilith felt her lips, slowly being lifted in a thin, dainty ****smile, as she wondered who it could have been from. **

** Genesis had never felt so free before, not since he had left his parents' home; he hummed lightly, as he strolled down to Lilith's room. He knocked on the door, and heard a quiet 'come in'. Opening the door, Genesis saw Lilith sitting on her bed, reading a book, walking over to her, he took a seat on her bed, "What's that you're reading," he inquired casually, with a faint smile. Raising her head, she smiled back, "Just a novel," she replied back, strangely content. Feeling his smile stretch, Genesis chuckled, "What kind of novel," he pried hopefully trying to get more of a sentence from her. Lilith giggled lightheartedly, much to his amusement and pleasure, but didn't answer him. He grinned then his grin began to falter, as his eyes caught sight of something on her nightstand. Curious, he frowned as he stared at it for a bit longer, and quickly told himself that it was a rose, a single white rose, in a small vase full of water. Staring at it, Genesis wondered where or who she got it from, and decided to ask, "Lilly, where did you get that rose," he pointed a long elegant finger to it. Lilith's eyes peered at him, then slowly drifted to the rose, wrinkling her brow, puzzled, "It was on my birthday," she answered slowly, wondering where this was all going. His frown deepened, "Was it with the other presents," he inquired, his eyes not once straying from the flower to look at her. Lilith nodded her head, "Yeah. It came with a card, too." Genesis felt himself visibly relax, when she said that, "So you know who it's from then," he said feeling relieved. Lilith frowned this time, shaking her head, "No, I don't." Genesis eyed Lilith strangely, "What do you mean by that?" Lilith gazed at him, then back at the rose, with a profound stare, "There was no name, whoever signed it, didn't sign their name," she explained, in a softened tone. Genesis's eyes grew in surprise, once she finished what she was saying. That made no sense, "So I thought it was from you," Lilith assumed, her eyes boring into his. Genesis shook his head slowly, "Lilith, my gift for you wasn't a rose, I didn't send it to you," his voice felt weak, and toneless. Lilith's eyes grew wide at this, she cast the rose another look, only one question circling around her mind: '**Who gave me this rose?'

** Sephiroth did not truly know, where, when, and most importantly how it all began, but he did know one thing was absolute and true; he loved Lilith. Crazy as that sounded, he couldn't deny it any longer, he tried repeatedly telling himself that it was sick, and wrong, that he wasn't supposed to feel like this toward a _child_. He tried to stay away, but he couldn't resist temptation any longer, he knew it was wrong, that he was wrong. Society would never approve of such a horrific scandal, and people would forever sneer at him, point at him, accuse him of being a pedophile, and child molester, it would cost him, his job and reputation. But Lilith, Sephiroth felt his heart skip a beat even at the mention of her name, she was...perfection! Pure, unspoiled and untouched perfection. He knew that it was wrong, that it was sick, that he was sick. He really wished that he could be normal, but being around Lilith was beginning to take its toll on him, and to add to his list of problems, even if somehow in the future when she was all grown, he could tell her that he loved, how could he expect her to return his feelings, with both Genesis and Angeal hovering around her like two guardian Angels. And what was worse, ever since that teacher attacked her, Genesis hardly ever left her alone, and if he did he would always make sure that someone (namely Angeal) was always with her. Sephiroth knew that this could very well risk his friendship between the other two, but that just meant that he would have to make his feelings nonexistent, and act as normal as possible around her, and the rest of them. Though he was glad that she liked his birthday gift, and when she boldly and bravely stepped forward for a private dance with him, he felt a kind of peace, a kind that he had not felt in so long. Sighing, Sephiroth knew it was going to be hard for things to be as if they were normal, but then again, since when did normal ever apply to him. He just hoped that Lilith loved his gift...**

** Lilith gazed at her therapist, wondering how else to go on, Mrs. Dawson tapped her pen lightly against her chin, "So after he broke off the engagement, she threw a tantrum?" Mrs. Dawson was trying to wrap her head around this new event that had transpired in Lilith's life, somewhat amazed, "What did you feel, when she insulted you?" Scowling, Lilith crossed her arms across her chest, stubbornly, "Well, I guess I expected Genesis to let her get away with it, what I didn't expect, was for him to slap her like that," the 11 year old explained casually. Mrs. Dawson scribbled what she had said, then looked up at the girl, "So why did you expect him to let her insult you like that and get away with it. It's obvious that he cares about you, or do you have a problem trusting him, or do you just lack trust in him?" Lilith frowned thinking of a way to answer, then opening her mouth she spoke slowly, "Well...,it's not that I don't trust him...," she paused, then mentally cursed herself, this was going to be harder than she thought, "Whenever I tried to tell him the truth, like about how strange my teacher was, he just assumed that it was all on my head, or that I was begging for attention or something." Lilith broke her gaze away from Mrs. Dawson, and just stared out the window, "It made me think that he was calling me a liar, and that he thought that I was just trying to get his attention, so I..." Her voice quietly trailed off then faded, blending with the sound of the raindrops beating against the window. Mrs. Dawson gazed at the young girl before her, lowering her clipboard, not really sure how to proceed now. She had never had a child patient like Lilith, but no, Lilith wasn't a child. No child had experienced the world, the way Lilith did, she saw a very cold awful side of the world, she saw things that most kids her age didn't. Mrs. Dawson thought that this would be a great time to bring up the question about Lilith's real family. It was time for Lilith to tell her life story, "Lilith," the older woman said getting the younger girl's attention, "Why don't you tell me about your life now. I think now is a good a time as any," the therapist suggested. Lilith turned her head back towards the window, for a moment Lilith seemed to have grown quiet, it seemed like she was counting the raindrops on the window. The look on her face was unreadable, and for that instant, Mrs. Dawson believed that Lilith wasn't going to talk, so decided to give up, until she heard Lilith say, "My mother came to Mideel with my brother, and when I was still just a newborn baby..." Mrs. Dawson's eyes widened, her head snapped back up abruptly, she felt speechless the only thing she could hear herself saying, "I didn't know you had a brother..." Lilith still wasn't looking at her, she just continued staring at the drops on the window, as if they were the most fascinating thing out of anything. But Mrs. Dawson was not about to be fooled, she could recognize that somber forlorn expression on Lilith's face very well, and knew that the raindrops on the window were actually helping her remember all that she had repressed. Lilith spoke again, and this time she was still telling the story, her voice sounded different, "As a baby, I wasn't the most healthiest, I was pale, sickly, and had a skin problem," her voice sounded a bit faded, but Lilith took a deep long exhale then went on slowly, "She didn't talk about my dad, so I never knew him, my only playmate was my brother, and my mom worked a lot, so my brother would sometimes looked after me." Mrs. Dawson listened, as Lilith spoke some more, "My mom soon started working from home, she worked as a seamstress, she was really good at sewing, she fixed my dress, and the clothes on my dolls, and learned how to make toys for the children, and me by hand, she taught me how, too, she sewed me a handkerchief and I still kept it with me all this time." Lilith stopped talking for a minute, her eyes still glued to the window, and the raindrops on it, then slowly she started up again, only much more softer, "The townspeople didn't like her, but that was only because of me." This time Mrs. Dawson looked up in surprise, "Why because of you?" Lilith's eyes followed the wet trails left behind by the raindrops as they slithered their way down, "Because when one of the neighbors asked where my father was, my mother said that there was no father, the neighbor was surprised and asked my mother if she was married, my mother said no." Mrs. Dawson frowned in thought, "But what does that have to do with you, it sounds more like they should have disliked her not you." Lilith felt something stir inside her stomach, but ignored it as she answered, "They did hate her, but they hated me more." Again there was silence, finally Lilith broke her long gaze from the window, and was now glancing at the clock, "We're almost out of time," Lilith pointed out. Mrs. Dawson's frown deepened, but she glanced at the clock herself, and indeed they were almost out of time, so sighing she glanced at Lilith who was now staring at her intently, "I guess we'll continue this at our next session." Lilith smiled faintly, nodding vaguely, standing up she headed to the door. **

** Lilith arrived home surprisingly quickly, and gazed around the apartment home, silently making sure that everything was in its place. When finding nothing was changed, Lilith nodded to herself and removed her shoes, her raincoat, and placed her umbrella to the side. Taking one last look around, she then gazed at the mirror, in the hallway, and stared at the girl who was staring back at her. Staring at herself like this, Lilith for some reason felt old inside; she couldn't quite place the reason why, but she felt old as she stared at herself, and for a minute she almost believed that she was, that is until she stared closely at her face, and saw that there were small, unnoticeable, tiny little, fairy-like freckles on her nose, and some sprinkled on her cheeks. It was a good thing that she was actually staring at her nose or else she would become cross-eyed and make herself dizzy. Smiling, Lilith felt a bit of pride well up inside her, today she had enough courage to talk about her mom, and brother, so she couldn't help but feel as though she had accomplished something, and conquered it head on. Satisfied with herself she quietly sauntered to her room, where she would find her bed.**

** Genesis walked with Angeal and Sephiroth trailing behind him, as they stopped outside of his apartment door, the SOLDIER clad in red searched in his pockets for his keys. Unlocking the door, he opened it and stepped inside, with his friends following after him. The apartment was quiet, no T.V on, no one was in the kitchen cooking, Genesis knew that it was never this quiet; if Lilith was around, then she could usually be heard in the kitchen, or sitting on the couch watching the television, or just playing the piano. Angeal looked around, once noticing his friend's expression, "Lilith still not home?" This time it was Sephiroth who spoke up, "No, she's home." The two first class SOLDIERS glanced at their General, in question, he sighed and pointed to her shoes, and coat. Genesis nodded, suggesting, "She's probably in her room," then walked down the hallway leading to it. Opening the door, he saw that she was sound asleep in her bed, with a copy of **_Interview with the Vampire_ **open in her hands, resting on her stomach. Smiling to himself, Genesis strode in and quietly removed the book from her hands, and placed in on the nightstand, next to where the rose was. He lifted himself up, and quietly stalked out of the room, to rejoin his friends, "She's asleep." **

** They talked and laughed at some old jokes and stories from the past, until Sephiroth excused himself to go to the bathroom.**

**Quietly he made his way down the hall, but his destination was not the bathroom, no, it was the little raven haired innocent vixen, who had bewitched him so easily. Quietly opening the door, he could see the dark haired angel sleeping soundly on her bed. Approaching cautiously, he kept his eyes on her form; for a child she was beautiful, he could only imagine how beautiful she was going to become as a woman. Yes, she would be an enchanting young lady, even in her old age, she would still be beautiful, she would age beautifully and gracefully. Sitting down on her bed, he watched the movement underneath those eyelids, her small, little lashes lightly kissing the top of each cheek, and how her chest would slowly rise and fall, with each quiet breath she took.**

** A sweet sleeping young angel, who was far too pure for this world, that is what she was. How unfortunate it was that she was born too late, for she was still a child, she was still young, and he was only between his early and mid twenties. By the time she would be legal, he would be in his thirties; he would grow old, while she would still have a chance to see the world, explore it, enjoy the rest of her life, leave him behind. If for some reason it were to work out, if in the end if she did love him, when she was all grown, there would still be so many complications. If she were to run and frolic, urging him to chase her, she would outrun him, and he would not able to catch her, for she would be a quick, clever little imp. Reaching out his black, leather-gloved hand, he carefully pushed some thick strands of hair out of her face, that had fallen and obscured her gentle, pleasant face. Once the pesky annoyances were out of the way, he let his hand linger on her cheek, his thumb and fingers softly caressing the smooth curve of her cheek. He wanted to pull his hand away, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to follow through with the action. He bent his head down, leaning closer, drawing his face closer, it was now hovering above hers. Holding his breath, when she stirred but soon relaxed, he released the breath silently. Then boldly he leaned forward, he brushed his lips against her soft pale creamy cheek, letting them linger there for awhile. It was nice to enjoy for a brief moment, until he heard the door open, and an audible gasp was heard. Lifting his face quickly, he turned around abruptly to see who it was, praying that it was not Genesis, and much to his relief it was not. But for Sephiroth, it was someone just as worse. Standing in the doorway, it was none other than Angeal; the dark haired SOLDIER's eyes looked like they were ready to leap right out of his head, but the expression on his face was far difficult. Like a complicated old worn out novel, Angeal's face indecipherable, incomprehensible, and the emotion behind those grey blue eyes was clouded, hazy, and mist-like, like the polluted clouds from the Shinra Company, when the mako would shroud the sky, blocking out the sun. To Sephiroth they were clouded and murky. And for all that the silver haired General now knew, after being caught in such a position, he knew for all fact one thing remained certain; he was busted...**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty Three**_

** The two stood there frozen in their spots; one not knowing what to do, or how to explain himself, while the other one remained still, like a statue, unreadable, with unpredictable actions that might follow. Sephiroth remained quiet, as Angeal stared at him with hardened shrouded eyes. Sephiroth knew that look all too well, it was the very same one that Hojo would give him, when he was late for his injections, and the same one that Hollander would give him, only his eyes held more contempt and disgust. Was Angeal disgusted? Sephiroth kept on staring at Angeal, who stared right back, without even flinching; if there was one person Sephiroth admired and respected it was Angeal, he was the only one who was bold and brave enough to look him in the eyes, well, besides Genesis of course, but that was a completely different matter. Angeal still saw everything, Sephiroth was sure of that, and what was worse was that he couldn't change that.**

** Angeal didn't say anything, he knew what he saw, he just wished he hadn't, but right now he didn't what to say, and more importantly if he did confront the silver haired General, then they might start arguing, and Lilith would wake up. Right now, Angeal knew only one thing he could do, he had to get Sephiroth away from Lilith. Making a decision, he calmly strode forward, he quietly pulled the blanket over Lilith, to keep her warmer, but Sephiroth standing behind so closely, he almost felt like he was trying to shield her from his view. Angeal thought back to what he saw and shuddered inwardly; he was going to the bathroom, to see what was taking Sephiroth so long, but he saw the door to Lilith's room slightly ajar, and caught a glimpse of the General leaning over the slumbering girl on the bed. Curious, he pushed the door open, it creaked slightly, but as he stepped inside, he saw what Sephiroth was doing. There was Sephiroth was kissing Lilith's cheek, making Angeal's eyes widen with mild surprise, but what really took him by surprise, was that Sephiroth did not pull away from the girl, right away. It was then Angeal made his presence known to the General. **

** Angeal stood over Lilith's sleeping form, his back turned toward Sephiroth, as his mind was trying to process what just happened. After a long moment of absolute stillness, Angeal turned around, looking past Sephiroth, with murky eyes, he gestured to the door, with a nod of his head, Sephiroth understood this silent gesture, Angeal wanted him to leave the room, and to follow him out. Sephiroth watched as Angeal walked past him, and Sephiroth slowly began to follow him, the whole time Angeal remained silent. They walked into the kitchen where Genesis sat by himself, drinking his coffee, as soon as he saw them, he inquired, "Is everything okay?" Sephiroth was about to answer, but Angeal beat him to it, "I just remembered, Sephiroth and I still have some work to finish, he was going to look at my report, of the new recruits I have to train," Angeal's tone sounded indecisive, and dull, but Sephiroth sighed quietly and nodded. Though part of him felt slightly relieved that the dark haired SOLDIER didn't tell Genesis about what happened, if Genesis knew... Sephiroth shivered at that thought, he didn't want to even think about what the red head would do. Angeal and Sephiroth left their friend's apartment, bidding him goodbye, but once the door was closed, both men grew quiet. Angeal didn't even acknowledge the silver head's presence, though Sephiroth didn't blame him, he knew Angeal was probably disgusted with him right now, and was trying to ignore him. Sephiroth sighed, he felt like a little child who was just caught doing something bad, by his parents, and was now being punished. He stole a side glance at Angeal, his face looked impassive and composed. They continued their quiet trek back to the Shinra building, schlepping, silently, to where Sephiroth's living quarters would be. When arriving there, Angeal was standing behind Sephiroth, patiently waiting for the silver head to open the door. Once inside, Sephiroth closed the door, and locked it, then turned around to face Angeal, who's eyes finally met his. They looked sharp, but not cold and emotionless, and a little hard. "Sephiroth," Angeal's voice sounded low, and there was a light scold in it, "What was that," he hissed at him, narrowing his eyes at him. Sephiroth sat down on his couch, and buried his face in one of his hand, while his other, rested on his knee, and limply dangled there. "Angeal," his murmured quietly, "I'm sick." Angeal blinked at this statement, growing quiet, silently bidding Sephiroth to go on, which the General did, "I love her," he declared lowering his voice. Angeal stood still, not sure how to respond to that, but his mind finally registered what Sephiroth had said before, how he was sick. Angeal still stood in front of the General, never had he once seen, Sephiroth in a state like this, looking so defeated, or surrendering to his weakness. Impossible! General Sephiroth had no weaknesses. "Sephiroth," Angeal spoke trying to soften his voice, "That is wrong..." Sephiroth rubbed his temple, then pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know," he admitted, but then went on, "But I can't take it anymore. Angeal, I love that girl." Angeal watched his friend, his lips fixing themselves into a frown, then he shook his head and took a seat beside his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Angeal understood, but knew that it was wrong, now they were faced with this, and neither of them knew, what to do about it.**

** The days turned into weeks, and things were relatively back to normal, well, as normal as it could get. Lilith continued to play the piano, and was improving, Mrs. Brennan still came by for the girl's lessons, and would watch over her, when Genesis was at work. One day Genesis came back home, looking excited, and anxious, "Tomorrow, I'll be having a duel with Sephiroth, in public, it'll be on T.V, there going to wanna know who is strong enough," he beamed with pride. Lilith glanced at Genesis, then shook her head, "You're going to fight with him," she asked in a bored tone. Genesis nodded his head happily, "You got that right, princess," smirking the way Lilith bristled at that nickname. Lilith looked at him in annoyance, but seeing his smirk, she felt her lips being pulled back into a faint smile. He raised his brows at her humorously, that made her giggle, it seemed he was purposely trying to make her laugh, and it was slowly beginning to work. "Then good luck to you Genesis. I hope you win."**

** Mrs. Brennan watched the silent exchange between the two, with a little smile of her own; these two were very close, much more similar to brother and sister, than father and daughter. She may be getting old, but she not too senile to see how close these two were to each other. The witty banter the two exchanged with each other, was quite amusing to watch, especially when the two would both bust out laughing at each other. Still, Mrs. Brennan could see something between the two, she just couldn't place what it was, but she decided that it was none of her business, because eventually either Genesis or Lilith would both tell her someday, and when that day would come, she would have to prepare herself for what would come, and she had a feeling she would be ready.**

** The sky was gray, the next day, and it looked like it was going to rain; Lazard tried to convince President Shinra reschedule on a different date, but Hollander and Hojo both argued and refused to change the date, so the President kept the duel on this day. Genesis and Sephiroth faced each other, both ready to charge at each other, when given the signal. They both glanced at the sign that would tell them to begin, and waited for it to light up, and for their duel to begin.**

**Lilith watched the T.V screen, her eyes glued to the two first class SOLDIERs, but strayed to the one clad in red. She kept her eyes on him, and gazed at him, as the camera, zoomed in on him, then to his opponent; Lilith couldn't help but let her eyes drift to Sephiroth. Shaking her head, Lilith glanced back at Genesis, trying hard not to let her eyes stray over to Sephiroth. She didn't want to look at him, because this day was meant for Genesis, Sephiroth was not going to ruin it. Lilith sighed, mentally scolding herself, she should be there in the stands with Angeal, supporting Genesis, yelling his name, cheering him on. She didn't even know what she was doing here at home, when she should be there, for Genesis. Glancing at the clock, Lilith muttered a little curse under her breath, then turned her head to the T.V. She reached for the remote, and turned it off, jogged to the coat rack, grabbed her coat, put it on, and ran out of the door, locking it quickly, before she ran down the corridor, and out of the building. **

** The buzzard went off, signaling for both of the first class SOLDIERs to start. Genesis was the first one to charge, being the bold and confident sort of person he was, his Rapier, glowing red, seeming to come alive, as though it were a living entity. He slashed at the General, who dodged it effectively, his red headed opponent was quick, and made another swipe at him with Rapier. For the audience it almost seemed like a dance between red and black, a swirl of colors, a battle of two colors that both clashed with one another, but they were both fighting for the same thing, for victory, for dominance, and for the title of hero. **

**Lilith ran as fast as her thin, 11 year old legs could carry her, panting as she tried to make it to the fight in time. It probably already started, and she was possibly already too late, but regardless, she had to get there. She wanted to be there, to be first person, beside Angeal, to be the one to congratulate him. She only hoped that she wouldn't be too late, she hoped to get there in time, to see Genesis fight, and win.**

**Genesis swung with all his might, managing to slice a bit of the black leather coat that belonged to Sephiroth. He dodged, the blow the General had for him with his Masamune, and leaped up into the air, over the silver haired General, and attempted to slice at him, once more, only to be blocked once again. **

**Lilith searched through the crowd, and saw the giant screen, where the fight was being recorded; she watched them fight, watched as Genesis and Sephiroth lunged at each other; by the looks on their faces it almost looked like they wanted to kill each other, in this fight. From behind her innocent eyes, Lilith knew the kind of competitive, and dominating, and at often times the resentful feelings that went on between the two SOLDIERs. She was not blind, and she was not oblivious to their bitter rivalry, though most people (Angeal) would prefer her to be blind from the truth, they did not want her to see just how violent they could be, but Lilith had already seen enough of hate, enough violence, and enough cruelty, while growing up, and she didn't want to pretend that she was innocent. She saw a cruel side of the world growing up, so she knew the sort of things Angeal and Genesis were trying to protect her from, but they didn't have to. Lilith was not blind to the rest of the world.**

**And what Lilith was watching right now, came as no surprise to her, she had seen it all already, though there was only one thing that surprised her; never before had she ever seen Genesis and Sephiroth look so vicious.**

**The crowds in the stands cheered, half of them for the General, and the other half for the red haired man. The two seemed evenly matched, and neither of them were tiring out yet, both seemed equal in strength to one another. Angeal watched through the fence his eyes following their movements, as their swords clashed, like a song that only he could hear. A song of weapons and metals; Angeal stole a glance at Sephiroth, and studied the cold aloof and neutral expression on the General's face. He could hardly believe that this was the same Sephiroth that he saw earlier, the one who confessed to being in love with Lilith, the very same one who felt remorse and guilt for loving a young girl. Angeal always knew that somehow the General had someone to love, but never believed it would happen, and now he was in love...and of course, it was the wrong kind of love, forbidden, taboo even. And Angeal knew that he would have to do whatever he could to get Sephiroth to stop these feelings, Angeal had to protect both Sephiroth and Angeal from hurting each other, and one from hurting the other.**

** Genesis lunged at Sephiroth, and swung with all his might, as his Rapier was still gleaming red. Sephiroth was able to dodge in time, but Genesis managed to get a sliver of his silver hair; the General narrowed his eyes coldly, at that, while Genesis gave him an oily smirk, he was just playing. Sephiroth sniffed cruelly, then smiled darkly, this was getting more fun. Genesis was just playing with him, well, it's time that he turned the tables on the sneaky playful mischievous red head, it was time Genesis learned who his superiors were. And for Sephiroth it was a lesson that was long overdue.**

** The fight went on, Lilith watched intently, her eyes never once leaving the screen. Sephiroth's attacks were becoming much more fiercer, and more aggressive, it looked like Genesis was now on the defensive, and Sephiroth had become the offense. The silver haired man was forcing the scarlet haired SOLDIER back. Genesis would have to think of something, admitting defeat was out of the question for him. He would have to think of something and quickly. **

**Just then Lilith stilled, her eyes widened, when she saw Genesis have his sword knocked out of his hand, by Sephiroth. The rest of the crowd grew silent, wondering and waiting was going to happen next; but then Genesis smirked secretly, he had an ace up his sleeve. Faster than Lilith or anyone else could blink, Genesis swung his leg and kicked Sephiroth's leg, and the great General fell, the audience gasped loudly. Genesis shot up, and ran quickly to his sword, grabbed it, and pointed it at Sephiroth's neck, before the silverette even had chance to register what just happened, or even to stand up and get back into the fight. **

**He just froze, and gazed at his so-called friend, who was smirking down arrogantly at him. Sephiroth's eyes turned cold, as he gazed at Genesis, he couldn't believe that Genesis just did that, that cheap, old tactic. Apparently Genesis really wanted to win, so badly, that he would go that far to earn his victory. Sephiroth never once had been forced to admit defeat, but it was now painfully clear who the winner was. No! Sephiroth was not about to be outdone by his subordinate. If Genesis wanted to fight dirty, then Sephiroth was going to fight him this way, too. Sephiroth never had to resort to such a lowly tactic, but since this was a contest of both brains, and brawn, he would have to do it. Grasping some dirt, beneath him, Sephiroth, with his lightning reflex, threw the dirt at Genesis' face, blinding him for a moment, giving Sephiroth enough time to grip his sword, get up, and point his Masamune at his opponent's neck. **

**Genesis rubbed the dirt from his face, cursing himself, he should have seen this coming. As he looked up, he saw the gleaming Masamune pointed at his face, and froze, both of their swords were pointed at each other. If they both tried to move, then they might hurt each other. They both remained still, frozen where they were, until one of the reporters announced enthusiastically, "It's a tie!" The crowd cheered, Angeal slowly released a long sigh. And in the middle of the crowd, a little raven haired, violet lily eyed girl smiled happily, grateful that the auburn red haired SOLDIER had come out of the fight alright.**

**Genesis walked out of the dueling room, where Angeal was there to greet him. They talked about the match, and how the match ended in a draw. They were outside, and where the reporters, tried to crowd around them, fortunately Genesis and Angeal were both yanked out of the horde of reporters by an annoyed, and irritated Hollander, who pulled them aside, and began answering the questions for them. Rolling his eyes, Genesis turned away, until he saw a dark raven head dash toward him, and then felt a small but warm weight collide into him, making him stumble back slightly. Looking down, his eyes met large wide, innocent violet lavender eyes sparkling with joy, "Congratulations, Genesis!" Lilith's voice sounded so joyous and cheerful, Genesis grinned, "You were here the whole time squirt?" Her expression quickly changed to that of annoyance, which made him chuckle and muss her hair playfully, she smiled at him brightly, "The fight was great Genesis, you were great," she said as her eyes shined with admiration. Genesis smirked, picked her up and sat her on his back, holding onto her legs, while she held onto his shoulders, "You alright back there, squirt?" Lilith nodded as she tightened her hold on him, to keep from falling. They walked as Genesis told her about the fight, while Angeal watched them with amused eyes, they looked like a family, or perhaps even brother and sister, the way Lilith listened eagerly to the story Genesis was telling her. He turned around to look behind him, and there was Sephiroth surrounded by a mob of reporters, being questioned, but he wasn't answering them. Angeal followed the General's gaze and they led to Lilith, who was laughing at something Genesis had said. The look on Sephiroth's face looked completely lost, distant and faraway, like he had no idea where he was at the moment, or that he wasn't even here. His eyes were fixated on the 11 year old girl riding on his best friend's back. Suddenly Hojo, angrily stormed up to the General, he grabbed his arm, said something to the reporters, and began to tug Sephiroth away, from any watching, prying eyes. Angeal watched the way, that Sephiroth's eyes never once left Lilith, even when he was being pulled away, his eyes never left her, not even one blink, or flinch. They remained still, almost like a painting, the eyes looked so indecisive, and unreadable, for a moment Angeal wished he could know what was going on in Sephiroth's mind, and if whatever it was involved Lilith, then Angeal wanted to stop it. To grab the General by the collar shake him good, and talk some sense into him, to remind him that Lilith was just a little girl, to give him some logic. Sephiroth did not need this right now, and he did not need Lilith right now, Angeal just wished that the General could be smart enough to see that.**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty Four**_

"_**Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess.**_

_**We seek it thus & take it to the sky,**_

_**Ripples form on the water's surface.**_

_**The wandering soul knows no rest..."**_

** Sephiroth smirked as he listened to Genesis recite his **_Loveless_** act again. He turned around and faced Genesis and Angeal, stepping forward, "Loveless Act I." Genesis smirked back, and for a moment it appeared as though the two were twins, "You remembered," he remarked, as he closed the book, and placed it aside, then jumped down from his perch. Sephiroth lifted his hand, "How can I not when you've beaten it into my head," he tapped his head with a black gloved finger, then his smirk grew, it was time for another fight, and Sephiroth really wanted a do-over for the last duel he and Genesis had had. It was time Genesis learned his lesson.**

** Mrs. Dawson glanced at the girl lying on the couch, once she had grown quiet, and Mrs. Dawson asked her next question, "Tell me whatever happened to your brother?" The 11 year old closed her eyes, her lips thinned, as she meshed them together, the gesture made her appear far more older than she really was. "One day, Gideon and I were playing, we were chasing each other, mom was watching us from the front porch. She was sitting on the steps watching us run after each other. Then my brother and I stopped running, we both saw strange men walking to our house. I remember turning around and seeing mom's face. She looked scared, and really pale, like she knew the men. The men looked unfriendly, which made me run and hide behind my mom," Lilith stopped in the middle of her recollection. Mrs. Dawson gazed at Lilith genuinely interested, "What...what happened next? Please go on..." And so she did, "The men and my mom went inside the house, I was afraid they were going to hurt her, but Gideon kept trying to calm me down, so we played quietly waiting for the men to leave," Lilith took a deep breath, then resumed, "Mom called Gideon inside, and I was left alone, I tried to follow, but mom told me to stay outside." Lilith grew silent, her eyes became hard, and but also dull, and spiritless, the light in them slowly dimming, when she spoke again, her voice, felt choked like she wanted to cry, her tone fell heavily, "A few hours passed, and it was already dark, and I fell asleep underneath the tree outside our house. Mom came outside and woke me up, I rubbed my eyes, and looked around, and asked her, where Gideon was." Lilith breathed out a long sigh, then voice softened, and lowered itself, "She didn't answer, she wouldn't even look at me, she just grabbed my hand and led me inside the house." Lilith fell into silence again, as she seemed to contemplate the next thing she was going to say, but stealing a quick glance at the clock, she was dismayed when she saw that she still had 20 minutes left. **

**Sighing, Lilith found her voice once more, "The house was empty, so I figured the men left, I called out for Gideon so many times, but he didn't answer, then it finally hit me, the men were gone, and so was my brother." Lilith's voice trailed off, "After that my mother got sick, and I looked after her, and took care of her. She was sick for a long time, so I made sure to take very good care of her," Lilith took a deep breath, then went on, "She had to stay in bed most of the time, but other than that it was just me and her, until...," Lilith's voice grew distant. Mrs. Dawson stopped writing and stared at the girl's face, noticing the look of contemptuous resentment, and self-loathsomeness on her face, "Until...," the older woman urged her on gently. "Until, my mom's brother came to us one day," Lilith bit out sharply. Wrinkling her brow, Mrs. Dawson frowned thoughtfully, "I didn't know you had an uncle." Lilith turned and scowled at the woman and shook her head disdainfully, "He's not my uncle," she snapped. Mrs. Dawson's frown deepened at the girl's sudden change in behavior, but chose not to question it, instead she kept on the subject, "But you said that he was your mother's brother." Lilith looked away, "That didn't mean that I believed in it." Her therapist stared at Lilith with curious eyes, "Care to explain?" Lilith nodded, and voiced her reason, "He only claimed to be my mom's brother, but I didn't believe it, they both looked very different from each other." Again her therapist frowned, "Like what sort of differences?" Lilith shifted in the position she was in hoping to get a little comfortable, as she rested her head against the couch, going on with her explanation, "My mom had black hair, while he had dark blond hair, my mom had gray blue eyes, but he had dark brown eyes. Those sort of things." Mrs. Dawson kindly gazed at Lilith, "What was his name? Do you remember?" Lilith nodded slowly, answering, "His name was Dominick, but he would always tell me to call him Uncle Nick, instead of Uncle Dominick." Lilith's eyes darkened, as she stared at the wall behind Mrs. Dawson, "I didn't like him," the young girl added. Her therapist gazed at Lilith questioningly, "Why not," she didn't quite understand why the girl didn't like her uncle. "Well," Lilith closed her eyes, her voice trailing off lightly, as she began her explanation, "He wasn't my uncle, and the other reason why I didn't like him was because..." Lilith's voice quietly faded into nothing, making Mrs. Dawson a little concerned, "Lilith, don't worry sweetie you can tell me, I promise it'll stay between us girls," the older woman chided to her softly. And finally the words tumbled right out of the young girl's lips, "He used to touch me." The two lapsed into silence, until the older of the two spoke up, "Touch you? Like how? Sexually?" Lilith shook her head slowly, her eyes closed, as though she was reliving the memory in her mind, "No. It was never like that. But the idea was all the same." Mrs. Dawson scribbled something down on her clipboard, then looked up at Lilith, clearing her throat, "You know, reliving a painful or traumatic experience, can be just as difficult as confronting it or going through it all over again." Lilith's lips curved upward into something that was akin to a faint smile, "Memories can't hurt you, they can't hurt you in person, but only other people can do that," Lilith stated calmly, but the older woman knew well enough that Lilith was hiding behind her very own words.**

** "You know, if you want, you don't have to talk about it," Mrs. Dawson pointed out, Lilith opened her eyes lazily, and stared at Mrs. Dawson, cutting her off, "But you wouldn't like that, would you? You want me to tell you, you want to know about it," Lilith stated, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes, in a feline-like way, much like a cat just woken up from its nap. Mrs. Dawson couldn't bring herself to stare at Lilith's eyes, because she knew that Lilith was a clever child, far too clever for her own good, and looking at her, would admit that Lilith was right. But Mrs. Dawson had a feeling that Lilith already knew she was right. "It doesn't matter either way though, right?" Shocked Mrs. Dawson looked up and stared at Lilith, who had her eyes on the window, "I'll probably still tell you anyway." Lilith took a deep breath, and began, "It started weeks after Gideon disappeared, I was only 6 going on 7. Dominick came to help look after my mom, and take care of me." Mrs. Dawson frowned as she listened to story as Lilith went on, "He never touched me intimately, but he would do other things, like make me sit on his lap, or pick me up a lot, he would rub my shoulders, or my hip, sometimes he would tell to lie next to him on the couch, if I was tired." Mrs. Dawson's frown deepened, "Did your mother know about what he was doing?" Lilith shrugged, "I never told her." That statement struck the older woman deeply, if her children had been touched like that she wouldn't know what she would do, but that didn't mean she had to lose her cool, "Why didn't you? Lilith, however way you look at it, it's still child molestation." Lilith continued gazing out the window, "I was young back then, and I didn't think it was supposed to bother you, I treated it like it was normal, but then he...," her voice faded into a whisper. "He what," her therapist demanded her voice etched in concern. "He would come into my room every night to check on me," Lilith replied, "Sometimes he would pet and stroke my hair, or my face, other times he would rub my shoulder." Mrs. Dawson scowled behind her clipboard, "Anything else?" Lilith nodded, "I was usually awake whenever he would come in, so I would pretend to sleep, I thought that if he believed I was asleep, then he would go away, and sometimes it would work, but other times it wouldn't. There was one night, he climbed into bed with me, while I was pretending to sleep. He would hold me close to him, with one arm wrapped around me, while the other, was unzipping his pants." Lilith did not look at her therapist, as she said the next following thing, "And touch himself." Mrs. Dawson's pencil snapped while she was writing, her hands shook; she faced Lilith, the younger girl, kept her eyes on her, with what looked like a look of understanding, "When I first tried to tell my mom, she thought I was getting ideas from books and T.V that I shouldn't have, she looked disgusted at me, for even saying that, she had the same look on her face that you have now." That statement was felt like a slap to the face, Mrs. Dawson flinched at those words, and just as she was about to say something more, the phone rang. Grabbing it, she answered quickly, "Hello? Yes, she's here. What? What do you mean shoulder injury, yes, alright I understand I'll give it to her now." Mrs. Dawson glanced at Lilith, handing the phone over to her, "Lilith, something happened, everything is fine, there's been an accident." Lilith slowly took the phone from her, and pressed it against her ear, as she asked nervously, "Yes..?"**

** Lilith ran quickly through the hallways of the Shinra science building, where Hollander, and Angeal was. She saw Angeal and Sephiroth standing outside talking to Hollander. "Angeal," she shouted his name, as she neared him, "What happened? Is he okay?" Lilith's eyes started stinging, as she tried to hold the tears back, as Angeal faced her, "He's alright, it's just his shoulder," Angeal explained calmly hoping to ease the girl's worry. "How did it happen," Lilith asked worriedly, this time Hollander chimed in none too friendly, "That," he pointed an accusing finger at Sephiroth, "_monster_ injured him purposely, to make him pay for the-" Angeal cut Hollander off from his hateful rant, "That's not what happened, Sephiroth's not the one at fault, we're all equally responsible for this, I'm just as much to blame for this as anyone else is, we weren't careful enough." Lilith glanced at Sephiroth, "Is that true Sephiroth? Did you really want to hurt Genesis, because of what happened at the duel?" Sephiroth's eyes met Lilith's for a long moment, longer than Angeal would like, but only because he could recognize that look, seeing as how Sephiroth always gave that look to Lilith whenever she wasn't looking. The dark haired SOLDIER only hoped that Hollander wouldn't see that, because if he found out, then Hollander would use Sephiroth's feelings towards Lilith, to his advantage, everyone would know, and Sephiroth's reputation would irreparably damaged, and it would cost him his job. This would become a scandal, and Sephiroth would never be able to show his face in Midgar, or anywhere else. Angeal now knew what he had to do, for Lilith's own good, and for Sephiroth's good as well, that way things would be alright, he hoped.**

** "Lilith," Sephiroth began in a soft tone, "I would never do that, I wouldn't hurt Genesis, on purpose, he's my friend-" Hollander stopped him right there, "Nonsense. You want us to think that for the sake of your reputation, but the truth is you can't handle competition, I even bet Hojo put you up to this," Hollander accused angrily at Sephiroth. Sephiroth glanced at Lilith, who was staring at him hopelessly lost, finally she looked away, then faced Hollander, "Can I go see him," she asked hopefully. Hollander glanced at her, and nodded, "In a minute, first he needs to go in for a transfusion. Then you will be able to see him." Lilith wrinkled her brow nervously, "Wait, transfusion? You mean like blood?" Hollander nodded, "He'll need a donation from a donor," he turned and faced the two SOLDIERs eying them. Sephiroth stepped forward, but was stopped by Angeal, who stepped in front of him, and walked to Hollander, who gave Sephiroth a withering look, "Your blood won't do," he said smugly, and turned around, and walked inside the operating room, with Angeal trailing after him. Now only Sephiroth and Lilith were left. **

** Lilith stared at the doors behind where the operation was probably taking place, then she went to go sit down. She sighed and drew her knees to her chest, she noticed Sephiroth was staring at her, so she stared back, "Why did you try to hurt Genesis, Sephiroth?" Sephiroth winced inwardly at the question, but managed to answer with a steady voice, "I didn't hurt him, Lilith, he hurt himself," he explained. Lilith did not look away from him, "How," she demanded in a low tone. "The tip of the blade broke off, and it rebounded, and then it sliced into his shoulder," Sephiroth explained coolly, though he hoped that she would believe him. Lilith's brows knitted themselves together, "How would a blade's tip break off?" Sephiroth looked at her, considerately, "Genesis used his fire summon, and attempted to get through Angeal, just to get to me, he sliced off the tip by accident, and it cut him in the shoulder." Lilith grew quiet, thinking over his words, realizing that Sephiroth had never lied to her before. She shifted in her seat, and wrapped her arms around herself, "I...I wonder if he'll be alright," she murmured to herself, faintly. Sephiroth stared her over, contemplatively, then slowly sauntered over to where she was, and sat beside her, leaning forward, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder "He'll be alright," he reassured. Sephiroth had never been the reassuring type, but seeing Lilith worrying herself over this matter, Sephiroth could never be that heartless, even to someone like Lilith, he loved her far too much to hurt her by crushing her feelings. **

** After a hours of waiting in silence, Angeal finally came out of the room, with Hollander behind him. Angeal did not look at all too happy, when he saw Sephiroth sitting so close to Lilith, he was about to say something, until Hollander approached Lilith, and told her that she could go and see Genesis. Lilith jumped up and ran impatiently to the operating room, ignoring Hollander's warnings to be careful. Angeal chuckled, momentarily forgetting about putting his plan in action. Then finally it came back to him, as he turned to stare at Sephiroth, as he turned to Hollander, he noticed the elderly man was already gone, leaving only him and Sephiroth. With a new resolve in mind, Angeal willed his eyes to meet the General's eyes. Sephiroth noticed the look Angeal was giving him, "How was the operation," he asked. "Fine." Angeal's answer was short and swift, he had to approach the matter quickly, "Sephiroth may I speak with you privately," the dark haired SOLDIER asked, tersely. Sephiroth didn't answer, he had a feeling he knew where the talk was going, but before he had a chance to say anything, Angeal grabbed his wrist and began to tug him away. After a long period of silence, they made it to Sephiroth's office, the General stepped inside first, then Angeal came in and closed the door behind him. "Sephiroth," Angeal said in a low and dangerously parental like tone, "This must stop." Sephiroth's grew quiet, but kept his eyes on Angeal, and let him go on, "You can't love her, she's just a little girl, she's still young, it's wrong, what you feel, is," Angeal paused and gritted out the word slightly, "Disgusting." There, he said it, he said what that sort of relationship would be like if the public ever saw something like that. Sephiroth took a deep breath, "Angeal," he was about to go on, but paused, as he thought this through, "I love her." Angeal shook his head, Sephiroth could see in the man's eyes that he had trouble accepting those words, that he didn't want to accept it, the feeling in those eyes was fighting, and trying to convince Angeal how wrong all of this was, "No you don't," he hissed then clenched his jaw, "You can't," he said tightly, suddenly his eyes grew cold, "You won't. I'll make sure of that," Angeal sounded so cruel right now. Sephiroth glared at him, "Really? And how are you going to do that," Sephiroth had never been one to get angry easily, but Angeal was doing a very good job of that, but he doubted Angeal could do anything threatening to him. Sephiroth was confident, in his own strength that he could take on Angeal, if ever challenged to a fight, (if that was what Angeal wanted), until the following words hit him with a full force, and knocked down every bit of confidence he could build up. "I'm going to tell." Sephiroth's eyes widened as Angeal said those words, "You're going to tell what," he croaked out pathetically. Angeal's face remained blank as he repeated himself, "I'm going to go to Genesis, and I'm going to tell him everything, about your special feelings towards Lilith. I'll tell the President as well." Sephiroth could the air slowly leave his lungs, as Angeal said this, he couldn't believe that Angeal was going to tell Genesis, and probably the rest of Shinra, he was going to cost him his job, "You wouldn't really do that would you..?" Angeal nodded, "I will, if I have to," his voice sounded so hard right now, and was starting to get really rough. Sephiroth could tell that Angeal was serious, "I won't tell only under one condition." Sephiroth stared at the other man, with unfocused eyes, "What condition," his voice felt hollow. Angeal leaned against the wall crossing his arms, "Don't go near her, ignore whatever feelings you think you might have for her, because as far as you know, she doesn't love you, nor will she ever love you, her future will be with a man her own age. You might as well just stay away from her, Sephiroth, do that and I promise I will not say a word about this to anyone, and we'll put this ugly business behind us. And we'll never speak of this again." **

** Sephiroth gazed at Angeal, weakly feeling his body go lax, he felt as though his limbs would fall off. All his strength was leaving him, and he felt his body grow cold, could he really forget about the girl he loved? Sephiroth knew that it would result in this, he just couldn't understand why Angeal would try and separate him from his soul mate, it wasn't like he had done anything to her. No, he could never harm her, he loved her too much to place her in any physical harm to his beloved, dear, sweet, gentle Lilith, if anything he wanted her to be kept safe, but now Angeal was making sound like a monster. "I...Alright, I'll stay...away from her," Sephiroth rasped out hoarsely, his voice felt weak with every word he said. Angeal nodded giving him a bright half-smile, then walked out of the office leaving Sephiroth all to himself.**

** Weeks passed and Sephiroth did exactly as Angeal had requested, but throughout the days that followed, the General had become withdrawn, distant, and inactive when in it came to speaking with others. No one else knew what had the General so down, though to them it seemed more like he was distracted. **

** Angeal opened the door of Sephiroth's office, "Hey Sephiroth, we're going on a scouting mission to Modeoheim, and Lazard was wondering if you wanted to take this mission, and come along with me?" Sephiroth raised his head to look at Angeal, his eyes looked dull, cold and blistering, "No thanks Angeal, I think I'll just stay here and get some paperwork finished," his voice sounded cold, and hollow. Angeal nodded and left, shutting the door, softly, leaving Sephiroth by himself. The silver haired General leaned back against his leather chair, then pushed himself forward resting his elbows on his desk, and burying his face in his hands, shamefully. "Why...is it wrong to love her the way I do..?"**

** Genesis was wiping and drying his hair off with a towel, staring at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, until something caught his eye. Curiously he lifted his hand to his head, and gently plucked out the strand of hair that had his attention. It was gray! He stared at it for a moment, in muted silence, dumbfounded; he couldn't believe he just found a gray hair, he wasn't even 30 yet! How could he have had a gray hair by now! Glaring at it, like it was something offensive to the eye, he dropped it in the trashcan, then went on drying his hair. His shoulder was still a bit sore, but the blood transfusion helped only somewhat, and he was forever grateful to Angeal for donating his blood to him. He could still remember Lilith's tearful eyes glaring at him, how worried she must've been, hearing that he had been injured. He recalled the way she stared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she watched over him while he lay in bed. Genesis smiled at the memory, even though he had gotten hurt, in the most pathetic way, he was still glad that Lilith rushed out of her therapy session, the minute she found out he was hurt, just to see if he was alright. The following days after the injury, Lazard had allowed him to take a few days off, and Lilith had cooked breakfast and dinner for him, she even asked him, he wanted to eat in bed. Of course the idea sounded tempting, but Genesis had always been a clean person, and didn't like making a mess of things, so as sweet as her offer sounded, he kindly refused it, though thanked her for asking and tending to him. Genesis smiled, watching Lilith play nurse was sort of cute, and amusing to watch, especially how she always asked how his shoulder was, however her concern was touching. He really enjoyed the attention she was giving him, though it did make him feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of her like this. But on the other hand he was ecstatic about being home for a few days, that way, he could spend some time with her, and they could catch up like they used to. He truly missed those days, but he was just glad to be given some time at home, so he and Lilith could play the piano together like they used to, and this would give him a chance to teach her some new songs to play, and prepare for the surprise he had for her. He dressed himself in some ordinary clothes, a loose long sleeved shirt, and some dark, jeans, then walked out of the bathroom, to rejoin Lilith at the living room, to watch some news on T.V.**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty Five**_

** Lilith hummed lightly as she played her piano (Genesis decided to give it to her as a gift for Christmas), she pressed out a very lively, and vivacious sort of tune. "Well, someone's in a great mood today." Lilith didn't have to turn around to see who that was, the smug teasing in his tone made her smile, "Hello Genesis." She could hear him snicker behind her, "Hello, yourself, kiddo." Lilith took note of the fact that she wasn't the only who was in a good mood today, however, she decided not to touch that subject, instead she chose to switch it, "How's your shoulder?" She could hear him give a light groan at her question, noticing his discontentment because of it, but fortunately he answered very civilly, "It's better, thank you for asking." He paused as he stared at her back facing him as she continued to play, pressing down on key after key, "You're practicing, and its starting to sound better," he commented, as he walked over to her, and watched her fingers dance back and forth between the keys. Genesis gazed at her, contemplatively, then cleared his throat, "Lilith, I have a surprise for you." Lilith stopped her playing, and looked at him with excitement written all over her face, "What is it, Genesis?" The red haired SOLDIER knelt down in front of her, to meet her eye level, "I talked to Miss Brennan, and she agreed that I send you to a private school instead." The color from Lilith's face drained as her eyes widened, "B-but Genesis," she sputtered, "I-I don't think, t-that I'm ready." The last of her words came out as a whisper, she looked about ready to cry. Genesis shook his head, trying to console her, "You'll still be attending your regular therapy sessions with Mrs. Dawson, and I'm not sending you to stay there permanently, you won't be staying there, besides it's a girl's school, my mother went there when she was about your age," Genesis explained to her, "So don't worry about a repeat of what happened at the old school I put you in, alright?" Lilith seemed to relax a little bit, but still appeared a little nervous, she gave a shaky little nod, and attempted a smile at him, "Okay, Genesis." The red clad SOLDIER smiled as he mussed her hair playfully, "You'll be fine kiddo, and besides this school does offer a special music scholarship, so you'll definitely be accepted." Lilith's face seemed to light up, ecstatically, "Really?" Genesis smirked, and nodded "Absolutely, you're a shoe-in." Lilith seemed convinced by his words, and nodded, going back to practicing her piano, but then a new thought crept into her mind, along with a new worry, "What do I have to do to get in?" Genesis gazed at her, then answered, "All you have to do is play for them, then they might accept you in, that's all Lilith." The young girl nodded, that made perfect sense, and she knew she could do that, so with that thought in mind, she went back to practicing her lesson. Things were finally starting to go right for her, and she thanked Gaia that they were, but mostly wanted to thank Genesis for all that he's done for her.**

** Some few days passed on when Lilith heard about the news, she spent all of her free time playing and practicing, and Genesis would help whenever he could. Finally the day arrived when it was time for Lilith to perform for her new school music teacher, and the rest of the board members. She took her seat, before the piano, and quietly began to play, the melody started off, slow, light, and sweet; even without the composition book, she memorized how to play Chopin's Prelude Raindrops, and knew how to play it by heart. As the symphony continued to flow from her skilled fingers, Lilith became lost in the tune, that she almost forgot that she had an audience. Moments passed the Prelude finally ended, and what followed next was an applause, "Bravo, Miss Celeste, excellent job," the music teacher gushed on, "Congratulations! You have the scholarship." Lilith smiled and thanked her teacher, she already liked this school, and she couldn't wait to start it. She just couldn't wait to tell Genesis the good news.**

** Genesis waited outside Hollander's office, he rolled his shoulder, and inwardly winced at the stinging pain that followed the action. He could not explain why it hurt this much, it was not the pain that bothered him, it was the fact that even after the operation, when his shoulder was alright, weeks later his shoulder starts hurting. He thought maybe Hollander could help, maybe he needed more G-cells, but that only meant that Angeal would have to deliver more blood. And the last thing Genesis wanted right now, was to hurt his best friend, who was like a brother to him. "Genesis," the red head looked up to see Hollander beckoning to him, "I'm ready for you now." Genesis frowned suddenly remembering why it was he hated going to the doctor's office for appointments. He hadn't felt this nervous since he was a kid at the doctors'. He just hoped Hollander would have good news for him.**

** A whole day had passed by, and Lilith waited at the apartment with Miss Brennan, for Genesis to come home, but it was already getting dark. And Lilith had decided to go to bed, thinking it would be better if she told Genesis the good news in the morning.**

** Genesis walked into the apartment, stiffly, his mind going over what Hollander had told him; he was degrading, whatever that meant, but what Genesis knew was that he wouldn't have long to live. Closing the door behind him, locking it, he leaned backward pressing his back against the door, he just couldn't believe it. Shaking his head, he looked around, he saw Miss Brennan sleeping on the couch. He walked down the hallway to where Lilith's room was. Standing outside the door, Genesis wondered how he was going to tell Lilith that she might lose him. While this was going through his mind, he couldn't help but ask himself, and wonder if she would miss him, when he would be gone, would she cry over him? Would she think of him? Would she remember him? Genesis felt his throat, being tangled into a knot, he didn't want to think about that right now, he didn't want to think about him dieing, and leaving Lilith, and Angeal behind. Hollander promised to find a cure, and he assured Genesis that he would not rest until he did. That made Genesis feel slightly better. He opened the door of Lilith's room, and noticed that she was in her bed, dressed in her pj's, and sound asleep. He smiled slowly, though for some reason, it seemed sad, to him, he might die, and here he was smiling. Pushing that thought aside, he began to make slow, and silent steps into her room. He sat down on her bed, and watched her breathe quietly from her nose, her breaths came out soft, and light.**

**Looking down at her like this, Genesis felt something strange and unrecognized stir inside of him; for the first time, he took notice of how pretty, and sweet looking she was. Her soft raven black hair, came down, around her like a halo, her smooth, pale, baby-soft skin, and everything about her, just seemed so vulnerable, and fragile. Beneath all that frailty there was strength, behind those eyes, there was fearlessness, and bold bravery, and her silence was only proof of her quiet, and tamed power; he smirked wryly, like a young lion cub. He watched as she snuggled deeper into the pillow, and wrapping the sheets tighter around her. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, then took off his boots, and climbed into bed, crawling under the sheets, scooting closer, pressing himself closer to her back. She stirred, then in a thin light whisper, she softly said his name, "Genesis..." Genesis carefully wrapped one arm around her, hushing her gently, "Shh. Go back to sleep, Lilly, I'm gonna sleep here for a bit." He could feel her breathing slowly go back to normal, and her heart rate get slower, signaling him that she was falling back asleep, but before she did, she turned her body over to face him, and cuddled into his side. Genesis felt a little smile creep onto his lips, it was almost as if Lilith could sense his pain, and troubles, and was trying to comfort him by moving closer to him. If there was some way she could do that, then Genesis had already figured it out for himself. Lilith, a young girl, whom Genesis picked up off the streets, the only other person besides Angeal, and Gillian, who cared for him (he didn't really count his parents). He felt her move next to him, as she slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at him, making him still, "No crying Genesis," she whispered faintly. Genesis gazed back at her dumbfounded, "Lilith I wasn't-" She interrupted him, with a lazy shake of her head, giving him a slightly sleep-drugged smile, "No more crying, Genesis, okay?" Genesis continued to stare at Lilith, and then gave her a small smile of his own, "Alright, I promise, no more crying," he whispered back. He watched as Lilith gave him a contented smile, then her eyes slowly drifted shut, she was asleep again. Watching her sleep, was beginning to make Genesis' eyelids feel heavy, they slid shut, as he also slowly began to drift to sleep, as well.**

** The next morning, everything seemed so light, as if a very terrible storm had come and passed, there was even a bit of sunlight. For Genesis it had been a long night, and he never thought that he would need coffee so much, Lilith seemed like she was shining. There was almost a sort of angelic radiance emanating from her small thin frame, and the light that streamed from the curtains, rained down on her, creating a halo around her making her look like a real angel, especially with and innocent smile like that, she looked very unearthly, almost surreal-like. It was the start of a really pleasant morning, it made Genesis forget about his degradation, he made a little note to himself, to come to Lilith whenever he was in a terrible mood, at least she would be able to lift his spirits, perhaps from this moment on she could be like his medicine. While he entertained himself with such a thought, he heard Lilith call out to him gently, reminding that he was going to be late. Bidding her goodbye, he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her brow, then ran out as she shouted her goodbyes after him.**

** Lilith went to check their refrigerator, and noticed they were a bit low on groceries, so decided to go out and buy some; putting on her coat, and picking up her umbrella, she grabbed the key to the apartment, and walked out of the room, locking the door, and leaving. She heard there was going to be a chance of rain, and she didn't want to take any chances getting caught in it. **

**As she walked down the street, she stalked past a few stores, and continued to look around her, until she saw a store that looked like it could have what she was looking for. She quickly ran inside, found what she needed, paid for it, then left, trying to get back before it started raining. As she resumed her trek home, she could hear the rumbling from the sky above her, she could tell that she would not make it home in time. And like she predicted, it had started to rain heavily; Lilith opened her umbrella, held it with one hand while her other hand held onto her groceries. She walked past many of the people, who were also busy trying to get out of the rain; thinking that taking a shortcut through the park would be a faster route home, Lilith decided to cut through the park. As she walked, she noticed a familiar looking form, sitting on a bench. Pausing to look over who it was, she immediately identified it as a male; she took reluctant steps to get a better look at who it was, and much to her surprise, it was Sephiroth. "Sephiroth?" The figure raised his head to look at the one who called their name, and seemed just as surprised (though Lilith couldn't tell), "Lilith?" The girl felt a little less nervous, but still kept herself on alert, as she approached the silver haired General, "What are you doing out in this weather? Aren't you worried about catching a cold?" Sephiroth watched her, as she now stood in front of him holding the umbrella, and her grocery bag. Shrugging indifferently, Sephiroth answered coldly, "I don't get sick easily." The answer was short, and somehow Sephiroth wished that Lilith would leave him alone, and just take the hint that he didn't want her to stay here with him. But she still remained where she was, looking at him with her sapphire eyes, so he decided to give her his hint, in a different sort of way, by going on his voice thin and sharp like ice, "You on the other hand will get sick easily, so why don't you just run along, and head home." He hadn't meant to sound so cruel to her, but if she found out the reason why he acted this way towards her, and how he really felt for her, she would be disgusted, so before she would find out, he was going to do everything he could to make her hate and dislike him, but at the same time he didn't want to.**

**Lilith gazed at him silently, her eyes studying his face, then his whole appearance, noticing how drenched he was, then stepped boldly forward, tilting her umbrella over. **

**His head shot up at her, alert of the sudden change of movement, craning his neck up, he noticed that it was no longer raining on him. She was holding her umbrella over him, keeping him dry; his cool green eyes regarded her with mild curiosity and interest; why was she helping him? He stole a glance at her face, and was surprised to see the sort of expression she wore on her face. Sympathy. Caring. Caution. Understanding. But those were not the feelings he was trying to find. He wanted to find help, compassion, redemption, and forgiveness. To be forgiven, for his own sinful, and shameful feelings and desires, to be told by her that it was alright, that she had forgiven him, and that she too, loved him, the way he deeply loved her. But even Sephiroth knew that he was asking for too much...**

** They made it back to the apartment, the walk there was unbearably silent, and tense. Turning to him, she stepped closer, and murmured, "Take off your coat." This made him look at her, until she released a long, deep, breath, "It's wet, if you stay in it, you'll get sick, take it off so it can dry," she explained. Sephiroth shrugged off his coat, and she took it from his hand, and hung it in the bathroom, then she came back, and stopped when she came across a memorable, and obvious sight, that made her breath hitch. There was the great General Sephiroth, standing in the middle of the hallway, shirtless, without a coat, dripping wet, with little water droplets on his pale toned skin; taking the time to look him over, she noticed just how much muscle he had; she felt her cheeks grow warm, but she couldn't understand why; of course Sephiroth was handsome, after all he was what every woman wanted, so he had to look dashing.**

**Appalled at herself for having such thoughts, she mentally berated herself for acting a like a lovestruck young hormonally crazed girl, checking out an attractive looking man. She scowled at herself, and convinced herself that she wasn't checking him out, she just never saw him, shirtless before. Accepting that, Lilith returned to stand before Sephiroth, and gazed at him inquisitively, "Would you like to take a shower?" He shook his head, and Lilith stared him over, frowning, then she fired another question, "If not then let me dry your hair, at least," she paused then looked away, then her lips twisted quietly, as she added, "Please." Regarding her with somber gaze, he nodded, and watched as Lilith went to go and fetch a towel from the bathroom. Sitting him down on one of the kitchen chairs, she tended to the task of wrapping the towel around his head, and began to wipe and dry the strands of his long silver hair. **

**For Sephiroth, to be this close to the one he loved and cared for, he thought this was incredible, and allowed himself a small smile, but then stopped, when he heard Angeal's words, _"If I see you with her, then I'll tell everyone." _His smile vanished, as Sephiroth stared at his lap, feeling Lilith carefully and tentatively care for his wet scalp, "Is this alright," he heard her ask. He nodded his head absently, not saying anything, believing that perhaps his silence, would give her the hint, that he didn't want to socialize, and just leave, maybe that would be enough to repel her from him, though deep in his heart that was not what he desired. "You know," Lilith began, her voice sounded considerably soft, as if she was trying to tell a secret to a best friend, "Whenever I ever had a bad day, my mom was always busy, but she tried to listen, and that helped a bit, my brother, would sometimes try and make me laugh," she paused to breath in, then exhale quietly, "My mom, she told me that, whenever you're feeling upset or sad, try and think about things that make you happy, or think about someone who makes you happy, do all your favorite things, and then you'll forget about the bad things that happened," Lilith paused hoping that Sephiroth would say something, but when he didn't Lilith suddenly came up with something she knew would make him reply, "Or sometimes a hug can fix everything." She surprised him, by gently hugging him from the back, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He felt his breath leave his lungs; she had her arms around him, and in such a comforting way. The way she held him, it brought about so many emotions in him, the kinds of emotions that he had forgotten and abandoned a long time ago, and slowly Lilith was helping them resurface slowly. If she did not let go of him now, then he wouldn't know what he would do, but whatever it was, he could tell that it would be something that he would regret. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt Lilith, and see her cry. **

**Slowly she released him, letting her arms fall to her sides, staring at him, incredulously, Sephiroth seemed so tense, when she hugged him. But then it dawned on her, she could see her error clearly now, and at that instant, she felt ashamed, and inwardly scolded herself for being so stupid; Sephiroth did not need anything from her, so now she wondered, how could she even begin to think, that something as idiotic as a hug, could make him feel better, maybe it was because he did not need her comfort, her pity, or her sympathy. Lowering her head, she said in a soft, shuddering tone, "I'm sorry." She couldn't help how pathetic, she sounded, it almost sounded like she was on the edge of crying. Sephiroth blinked once then twice, barely registering what she just said, until he realized he had heard her correctly, then turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, "For what," he was surprised on why she apologized. Lilith swallowed hard, then looked down, averting her eyes so they wouldn't meet his, "For the hug, you probably didn't need it, well, maybe not from a kid like me right?" He was at a loss, why would Lilith feel that way, it wasn't how he wanted to make her feel, so he said something to make her think otherwise, "Don't be sorry, I thought it was kind of you, thank you, it did make me a little better." Lilith's face lit up slowly, with a faint smile, tugging at the corners of her mouth, but she didn't say anything she only gave him a half nod, and went back to the quiet task of drying his hair. Suddenly a small thought bubbled to the top of her head, as she glanced back up at him, "I haven't forgotten, my promise, remember?" Sephiroth was about to ask what she was talking about, until she spoke again, reminding him, "I promised you that I would play my piano for you." Sephiroth remembered, and nodded at the promise, fondly, yes, he knew what promise she was speaking of, so silently he watched as she soundlessly made her way to the piano, and took her seat before it. Brushing her fingers lightly against the keys, she gracefully plucked out a deep, grim, but unbearably sweet, dark and loving melody. Sephiroth watched as she played, reveling in the beautiful composition she was performing, and consciously drawing closer to her. As he neared her, her back was still turned to him, she had not heard him move closer, nor felt his footsteps. His mind screamed at his body to stop, before he got any closer, but it wouldn't listen, so he before he realized it, he was standing behind her, watching her fingers flit quickly from key to key, while managing a steady pace, between the breaks, the timing was well timed. She came to a slow but painfully sad end, and slowly removed her fingers from the piano. "You play very beautifully," he commented, reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder, "I'm glad you kept your promise." Lilith turned around, flashing him a shining smile, "Really? Thank you. If you ever want, I'll play anytime, if you like," she suggested. Sephiroth nodded, secretly applauding that plan, "I'll keep that in mind, but don't worry, you're the only one I want to hear play." It was then he realized what he just said, and mentally yelled at himself for saying something like that but it was too late to take it back. Lilith wasn't sure what to make of his comment, but accepted it without questioning it, while she was busy with her musings, she failed to notice, Sephiroth get down on his knees, to meet her eye level, and how close he was drawing to her. When she did take note of it, Sephiroth's face was hovering above hers, but was thankfully not too close. The look on his face, puzzled Lilith, to her he almost looked like he was in pain, and that his eyes seemed so lost and glazed over, there was longing in them, too. She boldly stared back at him, questioningly, her brows knitting themselves together, her eyes shined with confusion, and mild interest. It looked as though none of them were going to say anything, until Lilith decided to ask what it was he trying to do, but was interrupted when the door opened, and they heard a familiar male voice shout, "Lilith, are you there, I'm back." Genesis was home. Lilith broke out of her trance, jumped off the piano stool, and ran to greet him, "Genesis, welcome home." She threw her arms around his waist, and smiled faintly as she felt Genesis return the gesture, unlatching herself from him, she looked up at him, and smiled, "How was your meeting," asked Lilith temporarily forgetting that they had a guest. Genesis smiled back, "It went well, we," he paused when he saw a small puddle on the floor, it was leaving small water droplet trail behind it. Curiously he peeked into the living room and was surprised to see Sephiroth sitting on his couch. Blinking in mild surprise, he turned back to Lilith, giving her a small half smile, "Company, Lilly," he teased, which made Lilith grumble something underneath her breath, but then give a faint giggle. Turning back, regarding Sephiroth, his sharp blue eyes searched the General's face for any sign of explanation, as the red head stated, "You missed the meeting." Sephiroth shrugged, and pointed out, "I know," his voice sounded rough, and lacked the emotion he used when speaking to Lilith, if indeed it was an emotion. Genesis smirked wryly, "Oh? Well, if you did know, then you would've also known, that all SOLDIER personnel were supposed to be there, including you," he just seemed to want to pick at the silver head's nerves. Sephiroth thought it would be a good time for him to leave, so bidding Genesis and Lilith a goodbye, he stalked up to the door, but before leaving he turned to face them, and smirked, as he said, the following words, "Thank you for playing your piano for me, Lilith, I really enjoyed it..."**

** Genesis stared at the clock; it was already 10 pm, it was getting late. He was glad that Lilith was already in bed, sound asleep. He didn't want to tell her, what he had just been told at the meeting. He felt unusually restless, and couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, but that only made him worry more. After a moment or two of tapping his fingers on his kneecap, he stood up slowly, and quietly made his way through the hallway. At first he wanted to go to his room, but soon his destination changed; he was now heading straight for Lilith's room yet again. Opening the door, he saw her snuggled deep into the sheets, and the sight alone, made him give a faint smile. Silently walking in, he gently shut the door behind him, and sauntered to the foot of her bed; quietly climbing into her bed, he crawled under the covers, scooting next to her, his chest pressed against her back. Inwardly shivering to himself, Genesis couldn't believe that this might be the last time he would get to do this, just lie beside her, he had a feeling this would be the last time, because tomorrow Lilith would start attending her new boarding school, and next week, he would be shipped off to Wutai.**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Medea: Chapter Twenty Six**_

** The next day, Genesis took Lilith to her new school himself; the goodbye seemed long, but Genesis was truly going to miss Lilith. Fortunately she promised him that she would write to him, and try to call him, that was a promise that he would hold her to. They parted with one more goodbye, and embrace, then both slowly went their separate ways, and neither one of them looked back at the other, though Genesis had secretly hoped that she would, and that he could bring himself to look back.**

** Genesis sighed as he watched Angeal training the new recruits; his friend's attention was currently on a young eager upstart cadet, called Zack Fair. Genesis felt himself smirk, the kid was still just a puppy, trying to act like a dog. Staring at the hyper kid, noting his dark hair, and violet dark blue eyes, the red head felt his mind stray to the little girl, he was looking after, the very same one who he had sent to school, his little girl, …._his Lilith._ His clamoring thoughts stopped, and for a moment Genesis felt everything inside him grow incredibly still, like a peaceful serene forest, where you could hear all the birds chirping, and squirrels chattering noisily amongst themselves, until a rifle shot resounded throughout the green pines, scattering all the woodland creatures, sending nature into a quiver, and everything growing eerily quiet, and still, that you would already know what took place, or if lucky enough you wouldn't be aware of it.**

** Genesis dumbly stared at the pale wall opposite of him, his mind reeling very slowly as the words kept repeating themselves in his head like a chant; _"His Lilith...his Lilith...his Lilith..."_ And for the first time in a long while he Genesis felt like he had just opened his eyes, for the first time he felt like he had been awakened from a long dream, which was slowly starting to morph into a nightmare. But his mind had registered what just took place, a Revelation. Genesis woke up, he finally woke up.**

** Sephiroth missed her, he absolutely missed the little girl. His mind would always wander to her, thinking of her, wishing she could come back, but he hated to admit this but he was sounding like someone who was pining after a lost lover. He smirked bitterly but he was in love with her, there was the irony of it all; deeply engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to hear someone call out his name, " -phiroth? Sephiroth? Sephiroth..!" Abruptly he lifted his head, seeing Hojo standing in front of him, his dark grey eyes blazing with that cold fury, "Now that I have your attention, would you please try not to lose your focus," his voice was sharp, and cold, as he went back to explaining the treatments, and experiments he was going to perform, and conduct. Sephiroth sighed as he heard Hojo's voice trail off, then slowly fade away into a softer, lighter, much more innocent, childlike voice. Sephiroth let his mind go blank.**

** Nearly a week had passed, it was the first Friday of a cool crisp January morning, Genesis was staring at his reflection, in the mirror, he was dressed in his finest dark wine red leather coat, sighing anxiously, he wondered what it would be like to see Lilith after a whole week of her absence. Offhandedly, he wondered how he would greet her, debating on whether to show any public display of affection to her, or welcome her as cordially as possible. Running a hand through his dark, red brown, coppery auburn locks, Genesis slowly sauntered to the front door of his apartment; he stepped out of his home, closed the door behind him, locked it, placed the key in his pocket, and walked down the corridor, leaving the complex. He was going to meet Angeal at the station where they were going to welcome Lilith back. **

** The walk to the train station was surprisingly short, and he met Angeal there shortly after; they talked while waiting for the train to arrive. The sound of a train could be heard not far off, making Genesis perk up, and Angeal glance at the direction the train was coming from. It rushed past them, then slowly began to come to a grinding halt; they watched as many passengers climbed off, as they waited for the girl that they both have come to care for. Watching the passengers carefully, they noticed a small, thin, and very slim looking form step off the train; a thin petite girl, with dark raven colored hair tied back into a high ponytail, with some thick choppy long bangs fell across her brow, and each side of her face, framing it perfectly, as they brushed lightly against her shoulders. Genesis got a good look at her face; it was pale creamy and pearl-like, her eyes were pale violet, and large wide and innocent, like two purple irises, her face thought not round, small, and pearl-shaped, looked slightly diamond shaped, but was still round, and shined with that childlike innocence; recognizing that familiar appearance, Genesis felt his face break out into a large lopsided grin, "Lilith!" He shouted as he jogged to meet her, watching as she turned around and see him; he saw how her face changed drastically, her face lit up, like lamp, it was glowing with joy and excitement. She took a deep breath, then ran at him, bombarding him in a tight hug, as she spoke, "I'm really glad to see you again Genesis..!" The scarlet haired SOLDIER returned the embrace without even hesitating, holding her tightly to him, whispering into her ear, "I missed you, too kiddo." The he pulled away and smiled down at her, "Now come on lets go get your bags, and get you home. I bet the food on the train was awful, so do you feel like eating something home-cooked or do you want go out to eat," he proposed to her as he followed her to the luggage cart to pick up her bags. Lilith considered this offer going over it in her mind, as he found her luggage, slung it over his shoulder, and carried it, "Mm... well I don't want to make you cook, so how about you, Angeal, and I all eat out today to celebrate," Lilith suggested smiling up at him, and suddenly an idea came to her mind, "Hey why don't we invite Sephiroth, too." She failed to notice how Angeal frowned at that suggestion, but not wanting her to question him or say anything in front of Genesis, Angeal decided to hold his tongue. Genesis contemplated her idea, and thought that perhaps it would be good for the silver haired man to step out once in awhile, "That's a great idea, but first let's get home and get you unpacked first, okay angel face," he grinned at her. Lilith nodded vigorously, and followed after him, while Angeal had asked her about her new school.**

** Lilith sighed as she flopped down on her bed, it felt the same, as it did last time, and she missed it; so nostalgic she loved how it felt soft underneath her. She knew it had only been a week since she last slept in it, but for her it felt like a month, or even a year; "You missed it didn't you?" Lilith jumped when she heard the voice, quickly whirled around she saw it was Genesis, and sighed, "Don't sneak up on me like that," she said softly, but with a vague, but fond smile stretching on her lips. Smirking at her, he chortled lightly, then walked over to her, and sat down beside her on the bed. "It feels the same, but at the same time also different doesn't it," he asked her, as his eyes drifted over her neatly yet unruly tied back hair. For the first time in what seemed like awhile, since she first came back, their eyes met, and Genesis was finally able to see all the feelings that swam in those large expressive eyes, "I...I missed this place, my room, our home,...and," her voice trailed off, she got out the last word, weakly, "And...you. I missed you, Genesis," her voice took on a different cadence, to him it sounded more lighter, fainter, like an angel had spoken; Genesis felt his smirk become more broader as he thought, an angel named Lilith. The young girl, however, was very much aware of his eyes watching her, and felt self conscious, when she admitted her missing his presence. His smirk seemed to soften, making Lilith realize just now, how in one moment his mouth could look either really mean, or at different moment gentle, serene and almost kind and loving in a way. "I missed you too, love," he replied planting his hand atop her raven head, in an affectionate gesture. Lilith smiled, hearing those words made her feel like she was flying, "This place felt really empty without you, Lilly," he said quietly. Lilith giggled faintly, "Think, you can survive a few more weeks, until my next vacation, when I come to stay for a whole week," she asked teasingly. Genesis smirked again, then dramatically spoke in a tragic voice, "Oh how will I ever bear the loneliness without you, I will surely go mad," her laugh was bright and vibrant, and soon he laughed, too. Lilith playfully swatted his arm, "Oh you won't be completely lonely, you'll have Angeal, and Sephiroth," soon the joy in her eyes died down, but her smile remained still, "...And of course the lucky women who ask you out on dates, right?" Genesis frowned miserably, "Oh, believe me angel face, they're nothing special, in the end they all turn out to be very stupid, and air-headed. But the ones my parents introduce me to, are even worse, not only are they stupid, they are also unintelligent, spoiled, self-centered, vain, silly and ridiculous creatures," Genesis ranted angrily, as Lilith nodded in understanding "**_Leviculus fossor_**," she muttered under her breath rolling her eyes. Genesis paused in the middle of his rant and stared at her, then burst into loud laughter, "That is true," he said in between his cruel laughs, his laughter sounded almost bitter, but lighthearted. Genesis took a long deep breath, and stared at her, "I see they are teaching you to speak a different language," he observed, "Tell me what language was that?" Lilith glanced at his beautiful hair, "Latin," her voice sounded repressed with excitement. Genesis grinned, "You love speaking it don't you? It does sound fascinating," he chuckled ruefully, "Perhaps you can teach me, so I can curse in Latin, and no one will understand what I say, except for you and me, of course." Lilith smiled, not even Genesis had changed much, he was still that wild, indomitable, free spirited, sarcastic man, whose insults could make a sailor blush. Lilith launched herself into his arms, taking him by surprise, she really missed his hot temper, and witty clever remarks. Genesis stared down at the little girl, no...not little girl, she wasn't little anymore, she was growing, becoming more sophisticated, mature; looking down at her now, while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "Never stay away from home that long ever again," he mumbled against her soft tresses. Glancing up at him she smiled lightly, only nodded, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, both finding themselves staring at the thing opposite of them; they couldn't bring themselves to look at each other. Genesis felt his eyes stray to her; she looked so different, she grew a few inches, and her hair was a bit longer, which explained why it was tied back. Lilith glanced at him, and smiled, "I'm starving let's go, eat," she said playfully. Genesis nodded in agreement, chuckling, getting off the bed, "What are you in the mood for," he asked, Lilith shrugged, "I'm not too picky, anything you feel like." That was her answer. Genesis grinned, knowing the perfect place, but decided to surprise everyone, "Alright then." With that he left to go make some phone calls.**

** Sephiroth wrapped a towel around his waist, when he heard the phone ring; walking into his living room. Picking up the phone, he answered, "Hello." The voice that answered was that of his best friend, "Hey Seph, it's me Genesis. Listen, Lilith is back, we were all going out to eat, and Lilith and I were both wondering if you wanted to come." Sephiroth felt his body go rigid, when he heard that Lilith was back, and suddenly he felt overcome, he wanted to see her, so badly, but another thought reared into his mind, "Who else is going to be there," he asked. "Well, let's see there'll be me, Lilith, then Angeal, Cissnei, and it's gonna be a pretty small get together," Genesis answered, but the only thing that Sephiroth heard was that Angeal was going to be there, the rest of the things that were said, Sephiroth had tuned out, it took a few minutes to realize that Genesis was still talking. "Genesis," Sephiroth cut him off, "I don't think I'll be coming," his voice sounded hollow as he said this. There was a long pause on the other end of the line, for a moment Sephiroth Genesis had hung up, until Genesis spoke again, "Dare I ask why," his tone seemed incomprehensible, it stung very lightly, and almost seemed offended. It sounded like he was demanding an explanation from him, so the silver haired SOLDIER decided to give the red head one, "I just have a lot of paperwork to do," that excuse sounded lame and forced, but Sephiroth had experience in getting out of things before. He heard a long exasperated half sigh half groan, then Genesis said something that struck him, "Lilith's gonna be disappointed that you won't be there to welcome her, she's the one who wanted to invite you," Sephiroth's eyes widened; she wanted him there? "But don't worry I'll go and give Lilith that same excuse that you just gave me, but later you're gonna have to tell me the real reason why you didn't want to go," with that Genesis abruptly hung up, before Sephiroth even had a chance to say anything else. Sephiroth plopped down on his couch, sitting there in a still, and stunned silence. Going over what Genesis said, he couldn't believe that it was Lilith who wanted to invite him in the first place. Lilith wanted him there. That reminder kept echoing over and over in his head, _She wants you there...She wants you there...She wants you there..._ Sephiroth finally came to his senses, and stood up and stalked to the bathroom, he needed another shower; for some reason he had a little trouble buying the fact that Genesis had told him Lilith wanted him there, he probably just said that, to get him to come. With a sigh he turned the shower back on, and felt the towel slowly drop to the floor.**

** Genesis glowered at the phone in outrage, how could Sephiroth be cruel enough to turn down an invitation from a sweet girl like Lilith. "Is he coming?" An innocent voice asked him, Lilith appeared standing in the doorway, dressed in a white, long sleeved ethereal transparent sweater, a white silvery skirt, that reached her knees, her hair was untied, and now had sapphire hair clips. She was looking at him expecting him to give her an answer. Genesis placed the phone down quietly on the receiver, and turned his attention back to the stunning young girl, bending down a little, he was now staring at her eyes, "I'm sorry Lilith, he said had paperwork to do." He watched her face fall, as she looked down at the floor, "Oh," she mumbled. Genesis flashed her warm smile, "Hey come on, Angeal and Cissnei will still be there, plus I heard that Angeal will be bringing someone with him, so you'll be meeting somebody new today," her face it up, and her bright smile came back, and her eyes seemed so alive. She nodded enthusiastically, and Genesis grinned at her, he slowly began ushering her to the door, "Come on let's go, they're probably there waiting for us at the restaurant right now, so we don't want to keep them waiting, now do we," he said to her teasingly. She gave a light laugh and nodded, as they both hurried out the door, and locked it behind them.**

** By the time they arrived at there, Angeal was already there waiting for them, "Hey, Lilith, how have you been," he asked her jovially. Lilith flashed him a bright cheerful smile, "Hi Angeal, I've been great, and you," she took her seat opposite of him, as Genesis slid next to her. Angeal chortled softly, "I'm alright, been training new cadets, that's a pain, but I can't say it's the worst thing that ever happened to me," he said in chipper tone. Lilith giggled softly, "That's great Angeal, is there anyone who shows any promise at all," Lilith inquired. Angeal gave a faint grin, "Well, there is one, but," his voice trailed off, she stared at him, "But," she pressed on curiously. Angeal let out a long sigh, then answered, "He's got an attention span problem." Lilith laughed after hearing that, Genesis snickered, "It's true, like a pup," he stated with a wide feline-like grin. Lilith's giggle changed into a quiet laugh, she picked up her menu, still smiling. Genesis began talking with Angeal, about what Lilith assumed was SOLDIER business, therefore knew it was not her business, and told herself not to eavesdrop. It felt so nostalgic to be back, but at the same time, it felt like a long time before she had returned, but still Lilith was overjoyed to be back. Later on in the evening they were joined by a young looking black haired youth, with bright eager eyes, and (Genesis was right he was like a little pup) Lilith noticed that. He introduced himself as Zack Fair, and Angeal said that he was one of the cadets he was training. Zack grinned, "Yeah, well not for long Angeal, soon I'll be better than you," he declared proudly. "Yeah, and soon after that you'll have to face me, and let's face I'm a little harder to beat than Angeal here, besides," Genesis chimed in, "Let's face it Angeal's a nice guy, he'll probably let you win, and if by some miracle, you just happen to beat me, the only one left to surpass is the great General Sephiroth, himself, which we all know will be impossible for you," Genesis snickered humorously. Zack's attitude immediately deflated, but perked up, "I'll beat you someday, you old dogs," he declared determinately. Genesis and Angeal both cracked up, Genesis was the first to stop, when he saw someone familiar walk in; there standing inside the restaurant, was the silver haired General Sephiroth, approaching them slowly, and finally he stopped at their table. Everyone grew silent; Genesis gazed at the General, with a vague, but slow-spreading smile on his face, "Welcome Sephiroth, thinking about joining us now, or are you just gonna stand there all day," the smile on the red head's face could not be anymore pronounced than it already was; it looked like his face was going to split in half. To Lilith he looked like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Sephiroth did not look at him, he just took his seat, his eyes were on Lilith, "Hello, Lilith," he greeted her cordially, "I'm glad to see that you're back." Lilith recovered from her astonishment, quickly, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad to be back, and see all of you again, thanks for joining us. What about your office work," her brow wrinkled in a curiously innocent fashion, when she asked the question. Genesis smiled broadly, "Yes, Sephiroth. What about your work," he chuckled amusingly, clearly enjoying the scene that was beginning to unfold. Sephiroth shot Genesis a smoldering look, telling him to be quiet, which made the red head smile grow. The dinner was quiet, but was filled with quiet talking, Lilith ate quietly watching Genesis talk with Sephiroth, Zack was talking with Angeal, who didn't seem much for talking, in fact he seemed to have grown quiet, since Sephiroth had walked in. The evening carried on quietly but with plenty of tension, and Lilith knew for a fact that she was not the only one who could feel it. From the look of Angeal's face, it looked like he could feel it, too, but only because it was coming from both him, and the General.**

** Later when the evening passed into dusk, it was already 11:35, and everyone soon parted ways. Lilith was feeling drowsy, and fell asleep in the car, Genesis said goodbye to Angeal, after driving him home, then drove back to their apartment. Getting out of the car, Genesis walked over to the passenger doors, scooped up the sleeping girl, and carried her inside the building. **

**He carried her into their apartment room, then walked into the room that was Lilith's, opened the door, and placed her on the bed, quietly he began to change her clothes. He removed the pale shimmering sweater first, and saw that she was wearing a white tank top beneath the first layer of her clothing. Then next came her skirt, Genesis quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed about seeing her in her underwear, so he immediately placed the blanket over her, then carefully he removed her hair clips from out of her hair. Stealthily, he crept out of the room, and left the slumbering girl, and returned to his room for the night, thanking the Goddess, that this long night had come to an end.**

** Lilith awoke with a start, then tiredly glanced at the clock, it was only 1:15, and still dark out from what she could tell by taking a look out her window. Sighing she lied back down, and gazed at the ceiling, almost like she was seeing right through it. She had dreamed that she was back with her mother, of seeing her mother's face, of her brother, and of her old life back in Mideel; sighing once more she wanted to close her eyes, and see a different dream, a better one. Her vision began to blur, her eyes grew moist, and then something wet trickled down her from her eyes, and onto the bed. She was crying silently in the darkened room, and suddenly Lilith could not wait for morning to come and the sun to rise. She flinched when a memory flashed before her; she could see herself as a young 7 year old girl running happily back to her house, where she knew her beautiful mother would be there to greet her, with that loving smile on her face. Lilith would laugh, while she would run from her brother, as he chased after her, and would try to catch her. She remembered seeing the sky in so many shades; reds, blues, violets, and so many more; for some reason seeing all those colors made Lilith very happy, but she couldn't understand why she cried whenever she saw the sky. The sunsets made her sad, because it meant the day was coming to an end, the only good thing about a sunset, was that right after there was a sunset, there would always be a sunrise to follow right after. On some days Lilith would wake up before a sunrise just to watch it every morning; Lilith could still remember how beautiful the color of the sky was, that lovely shade of bright vibrant, lively red, so memorable.**

**Breaking out of her musings, and reminiscences, Lilith sat up quietly in her bed, coming to the conclusion that she could not sleep, so instead she decided to get up, and get dressed. Once she was decent, Lilith sat by the window, and stared at the outside, watching as the first signs of dawn were starting to tint the sky, and for the first time in a while, Lilith was starting to think that she was back in Mideel, back in her home, and what surprised her more, was that she didn't like the feeling of being back in a place of nothing but misery. As much as she loved her mother, Lilith was happy to once and for all leave her dump of home behind her. It was time she started living the kind of life she wanted.**

** Genesis awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring at him furiously, he grunted as he sat up on his bed, and slowly began to get up, and walk out of his room, to where the kitchen was. He saw Lilith there standing over the stove, carefully the pan cooking their breakfast; "What are you doing up," he asked curiously, "I thought you would be sleeping in today," he commented. Lilith shook her head, "I couldn't sleep, so I got up early," she explained, slowly stirring the contents in the pan. Genesis stared at her back, trying to assemble one thought, but there was just quiet, the only sound that was heard was the pan on the stove. "Lilith," Genesis said her name clearly, as she turned off the stove, removed the pan, then cautiously placed it on the counter; she looked at him "Yes?" Genesis gazed at her not even sure how to break the news to her, but figured he would have to start somewhere, "Tonight there's going to be a Shinra party," he glanced at her face, to see if she was listening. The look on her face told him to go on, so he did, "There is a rebellion going on in Wutai, and it just might turn into a war," he stared at her, still going on, "It's a going away party, I'll be shipped off to Wutai, next week." Her face seemed clear now, but her eyes were clouded over, she understood now what he meant. Taking a deep breath, he gazed at her, "I would like for you to be there." There he said it. Now he wondered what she would say to that. Staring at him, Lilith looked fragile, and almost out of sorts, her eyes had shadows in them, and for moment, Genesis thought he saw something else. Lilith nodded her head slowly, and asked softly, "When will you come back?" His eyes met hers, and he gave her a genuine, caring smile, "Soon," he promised, '**I hope,' **he thought. Truthfully, he really didn't know but he really did hope that it would be as quickly as possible. Lilith looked happy with his answer, and smiled, excited that this rebellion would be over soon, and she would be able to see Genesis; at least she still had one friend she could count on at school, her pen pal. Lilith hoped her best friend Raziya would help her get through **


	28. Chapter 27

_**Medea Chapter Twenty Seven**_

** Staring at her own reflection, Lilith gazed at the thoughtful looking girl, who gazing back at her, from the other side of the mirror. Her mind was reeling in what Genesis had told her in the morning; he was leaving for Wutai, and she didn't know when he would be coming back. Lilith did not know whether to just stay quiet, or cry, and ask him not to go. Realizing her own thoughts, Lilith glowered at herself, no, she scolded at herself inwardly, she couldn't do that to Genesis, after all this was important to him, this was his chance to become a hero, and she wouldn't allow herself to take that away from him. He's already done so much for her, and it was about time she started giving back, and showing her appreciation. The party, that Shinra was hosting was tonight, and Lilith hoped that it would be a great night for everyone, especially Genesis, after all there was a lot she wanted to give back to him.**

** Getting ready for the party seemed to go by so quick, but only because both Lilith and Genesis were in a hurry. It all seemed like a blur, far too surreal, Lilith suddenly found herself wondering how they got there, but she remembered seeing Genesis paying the driver, so she assumed that they took a taxi. Looking down at herself, Lilith took the time to glance over her appearance; she was wearing a dark periwinkle dress, with some light pale pastel shades patterns on it, the dress reached past her knees but was not too long. Her long dark hair was clipped back with a butterfly hair clip, and her thick bangs had flower hair pins in them, she looked like a little nymph, or a fairy-like creature.**

** Sighing she slowly followed Genesis, as they made their way inside, walking past swarms and crowds of people, who were talking inconspicuously amongst themselves in light murmurs. Lilith stared blankly ahead not really sparing a glance at anyone, it all felt like she was in a dream, so glancing at Genesis, she noticed that he was already engaged in a conversation with Angeal. Not wanting to bother them, the 11 year old leaned against the cool alabaster wall, and watched others talk, mingle, and dance, there was no one here close to her age here anyway. Lilith really didn't feel like dancing, though part of her may have wanted to, but her feet were starting to get tired of standing; she saw an available seat, and quietly sat down, and continued staring straight ahead at the dancing couples. Silently she couldn't help but envy them, wished she could be like them; then very abruptly she shook her head at such silly thoughts, after all she would grow up someday, for now she would just have to be patient, and let time do it's job.**

**Sighing once again, the young small raven haired girl's eyes passed through the room, with a bored look; she could not wait to get back the apartment, and sleep, at least tomorrow would be day for her to relax, and not have to worry about anything. **

**As the night progressed, Lilith was able to enjoy herself; she was able to share a dance with Angeal, then Lazard, and even Reeves, when she finally managed to catch a breather, Lilith had looked around, noticing that Sephiroth was nowhere in sight, she had also noticed Genesis dancing with some woman, and talking with her. Shrugging her shoulders Lilith turned away from the dancing pairs, and thought that a walk would be good for her instead. She quickly tired of dancing anyway, and she could always find other things to do aside from dancing, so with that in mind she continued to walk, though she wasn't really giving much thought to where she was going, nor did she seem to have a clue.**

** It was dark and so many stairs, Lilith was beginning to think she had gotten herself lost, but almost immediately dismissed that notion, and continued to follow through the dimly lit corridor, and down another set of stairs yet again. '**_This place is like a maze,'_** she thought to herself, then started to wonder if anyone would find her here. Had anyone from the party even noticed that she was gone? Trying to keep herself from groaning aloud, she really wished she could have just stayed home, sleeping in her warm, soft comfortable bed, snuggled deeply into the sheets. Lilith could almost picture it now, maybe she could find someone to take her home, asking Genesis was out of the question, she didn't want to spoil his evening. Angeal, maybe...if he wasn't too busy, but no, this evening was for him to enjoy too, and Lilith did not want to ruin if for him either, he was so nice, and after all the things he's done for her deserves to have a peaceful evening for himself without having to concerned about her. Maybe she could find Cissnei, after all Cissnei had said that she didn't really like parties that much, so perhaps the female Turk could take her home. Lilith did miss her, and Cissnei hadn't shown up for the dinner, so Lilith would enjoy seeing her again, and catching up with the older girl...now all she just had to do was find her, tell Genesis that she was tired and that Cissnei was taking her home, and she would be home-free. Lilith smiled at that plan, but then it quickly slipped off, there was just one problem; she had no idea where she was. Sighing, Lilith's eyes searched for something that she could recognize, or something that was at least familiar. There was nothing, the lights were turned off, and it was far too dark to recognize anything. She had gone down so many staircases, she couldn't remember what floor the party was on; shaking her head again, Lilith just kept on descending down the stairs. Though she wished she could have done it a bit more gracefully, and not taken that misstep. Lilith gasped as she tripped over her own foot, and put her own hands in front of her to keep herself from hitting the ground. She tumbled down the stairs, and once she fell over the last step, she landed on the ground on her hands and knees. Her eyes were clamped shut, then slowly she pried them open, first one then the other hesitantly. Realizing that she was on the ground, she felt relief wash over her, as she rose to her feet; standing up straight Lilith's feet were flat on the ground, she tried to take a step, but felt a pain flare in her right ankle. Gasping and bent down, placing a hand over the place where her injury was; she removed her hand away from her ankle, and saw a dark, purple bruise there. She felt the area of it, and was relieved to find nothing was broken, but she couldn't just sit here, at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for someone to find her, she had to move to a room, that hopefully had a phone in it. **

**Lilith stood up again, but this time tried not to put so much pressure on her bruised ankle. Pressing her hand against the wall for support she leaned against it hoping that nothing could make her fall again. Quietly she made her way, her gait had a limp in her legs, much to her relief she saw a door, halfway open, with the lights on, maybe someone was in there, and they could help her. Lilith inwardly rejoiced at her own good fortune... Well, maybe not completely good, otherwise she wouldn't have an injured ankle, but right now all that mattered was that she found help, and quickly. "Hello," she called out softly, as she limped to the door. When she stepped through, she saw someone whom she half-expected to see. There was, in all his perfect, graceful, silver haired glory, was the ever regal looking General Sephiroth. Lilith hesitated, not sure how to go about this, but reluctantly pushed the door open, and bravely called to him, "Sephiroth," she said, watching him as he lifted his head, and cold green eyes bore into hers. For a brief moment his eyes seem to soften, if Lilith was not mistaken, as they stared at her, Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Is something the matter Lilith? Why are you here, and not at the festivities?" Lilith looked down to the floor, "I got bored so," her voice trailed off, "I wanted to just walk around, so I came down a bunch of stairs, but," she paused right in the middle of the sentence. Sephiroth stared at her, "But," he pressed on, watching as she had her eyes glued to the floor, the whole time she spoke she didn't look up at him. He stood up, and sauntered to her, "Lilith," she lifted her head to face him, when he spoke her name; bending down to her eye level, his eyes began searching her face, "What's wrong?" Lilith sniffed a little and answered shakily, "I fell down the stairs and hurt my leg." Sephiroth blinked as he stared at her, feeling an ache of worry for her, "Lilith...why don't I take a look at it, alright, will that suit you," he inquired. Lilith nodded mutely, her eyes still lingering on the floor, refusing to muster a look at him. Sephiroth moved closer, and changed positions, getting down on his knees, he tentatively reached out his hand; his long black gloved fingers lightly and tenderly trailed the dark purple mark. **

**Gazing at it, the silver haired General couldn't help but let his mind wonder, and secretly marvel at how soft her skin seemed, he almost felt tempted to see how the rest of her skin felt, but very quickly banished the thought from his mind. She was only a child, he shouldn't be thinking such things about her, it wasn't right, he scolded himself for even daring to think such things. "Sephiroth," an enchantingly, and unbearably sweet, innocent childlike voice whispered softly to him, causing him to look up into the curious, inquisitive wide eyes, of the young girl who had become the object of his affections; a small hand touched his shoulder, which made him hold his breath, "Is everything okay? With my leg, I mean," she asked innocently. Sephiroth glanced back down at her injured ankle, it almost took him awhile to find his voice until he finally spoke, but when he did, his voice was weak, low, and sounded scratchy, "You just sprained it," he sucked in a breath then exhaled, "Don't worry, it will go away soon."**

**The smile of relief that she gave him was enough to leave him breathless, but he banished that notion as well, lest he give himself away, "Was there something else that you needed," the General knew that if he didn't look after her properly then Genesis would probably hurl those fire balls at him, and Angeal would most definitely castrate him for even coming near Lilith. He watched the raven haired girl look down nervously at her feet, as she stated very timidly, "Well, I kinda got lost, and I don't know how to get back to the party," she admitted this while trying to find something for her eyes to focus on. Sephiroth gave her an understanding half nod, "Why don't I take you back," he proposed this idea, and watched as her face lit up with a hopeful, joyous grin as she nodded enthusiastically. He walked to the door, but then quickly noticed that Lilith wasn't following after him, so he looked at her with a questioning look, "What's wrong Lilith?" She shifted underneath his shrouded misty green gaze, "Well, my ankle hurts, whenever I try to walk, and," she explained with an embarrassed sheepish look, not daring to look at his stoic face. While Lilith was too busy staring at her own feet, feeling embarrassed, she was unaware of the small, little, amused half smile that slowly found its way onto Sephiroth's face. He felt a little chuckle welling within his chest but while trying to repress it, thankfully it only came out as a little hum. He found her sudden shyness, and embarrassment truly adorable, "Hang on," he interjected quietly, as he stepped closer to her. She was puzzled by what he said, until she was being lifted and picked up off the floor; gasping in surprise her first reaction was to grab on to something, that something being Sephiroth's coat, and gripping onto it for dear life. Looking down from her perch, Lilith's eyes grew as big as saucer plates; she was really far from the ground, Sephiroth was really tall, and the problem that this presented for Lilith was that she didn't like heights. **

**For Sephiroth, her reaction seemed just so amusing, the way she clung to him so dearly and desperately, it was really adorable. Though there were very few things the stoic silver haired General found to be adorable, actually there was hardly anything that he considered adorable, he wasn't even sure if that word was even in his vocabulary, but this girl was just so irresistibly, and temptingly innocent, it was almost hard not to be drawn in. Shrugging that thought away, he carried the young girl out of the room bridal style, and to the nearest elevator; once they got to one, Sephiroth pressed the button, and waited. As they waited for the elevator to come, there was a sudden clash outside, which made both of them snap their heads to the windows in surprise; Lilith turned her head to glance at Sephiroth nervously, "Was that lightning?" He didn't reply, right away, but waited to hear if there was going to be anymore noises like that; after a second of waiting, there was another loud and startling clash, he nodded his head coolly, "Yes," he answered giving a short answer. The elevator doors finally opened, and Sephiroth stepped inside, the doors closed behind him, and slowly they began to ascend together. They waited in silence, as the elevator continued its way up, as they waited, Lilith watched the lit up streets of Midgar, through the see-through glass of the elevator windows, it looked so... beautiful, for a city that was always polluted with smog, and mako, funny thing is, she used to hate this place. If she had been told that she would be living in Midgar one day, she would have thought that the person was out of their mind, but here she was living in Midgar, with a SOLDIER, and being carried by the great General Sephiroth, whereas this would have been a fan's dream come true, for Lilith this was just terribly awkward, and she couldn't make herself ignore the fact that it was.**

**She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts, when she felt the elevator come to an abrupt stop, that Sephiroth almost stumbled, but fortunately didn't drop her. The lights went out, and it was then that Lilith heard Sephiroth say tonelessly, "It's a power outage." The elevators were stuck, and it was then Lilith realized that she was trapped in an elevator with Sephiroth. The two of them were stuck. **_'Great,' _**Lilith thought sarcastically.**

** The lights went out in the ballroom, and the dancing pairs stopped, and everyone started chattering, yelling, and shouting nonstop. Genesis turned away from the two young women and older man, he had been conversing with, and in the darkness he attempted to scan the crowd for Angeal. When locating him, the red head approached him, "Hey Angeal," Genesis said, then glanced behind his friend, then looked around and about, "Where is Lilith?" He was expecting a straight answer, one that would put him at ease, knowing that she was safe and somewhere in the room, he did not want a repeat of the last party they had that involved a power outage, and Lilith getting lost, but the answer he got instead nearly made his heart stop, "I thought she was with you." Genesis felt one of his facial muscles twitch involuntarily, "You mean she's not with you," the red head asked. "No," Angeal answered wrinkling his brow. At that moment, Genesis felt like his head was full of hot air, enough hot air that it could explode, and all Genesis wanted was to just let it all out, and after a few moments of silence from him, as the quiet reigned all over the room, everyone nearly jumped when they heard a loud angry voice bellow in the dark, "LILITH!"**

** Sephiroth set Lilith gently on the ground, so she could rest herself, and then leaned to the side, crossing his arms, wondering how something like this could happen to him, here he was, trapped in an elevator with a young 11 year old girl, the power was out and neither he nor she knew how long they were going to be stuck here. Offhandedly, Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for people to notice they were gone, or figure out where they were, and how long it would take to get them out.**

**Lilith, on the other hand was just staring at the rain, with an unreadable look on her face, as she watched the raindrops hit the glass, to him it seemed that she was counting how many there were on the window right now. The sky was heavy with clouds, rain, and thunder. Another startling clash of lightning and Lilith jumped, and scooted back, but felt herself hit something hard, warm, and with muscle. Turning her head around, she looked to the side, and saw who she bumped into, and quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-," she was cut off by his quiet firm voice, "It's alright, you did nothing wrong," he explained. Lilith smiled, but then it dropped, as she stole a quick glance over her shoulder, outside, where there was another clash of lightning, which only made her move closer to his body, and gasp. **

**She never liked lightning or thunder, even when she was younger she didn't like those things; things like loud noises and such, she was never used to them, the reason being that she grew up in a quiet house, and a quiet small town. It was a town where everyone knew each other, no one even locked their doors. The people even knew each other's business, Lilith didn't like that either, but what she didn't like the most, was whenever someone didn't know another's business they would badger them until they talked, whether it was personal or not, they were all just so nosy. Nothing like Sephiroth. Stealing a glance at him, she noted how those horrid people were nothing at all like the cold General. There was another clash of lightning, that was soon followed by thunder, only this time it seemed louder and closer. Lilith drew back, not yet realizing that she had pushed herself closer to Sephiroth, but he noticed this, and to be honest, he really had no problem with the closeness between them. It made him feel, softened inside that she trusted him enough to rely on him to protect her, and keep her out of harm's way. **

"**Tell me something," her voice was young agile and quick, but held some degree of softness to it, despite it being a command. Arching a finely sculpted thin silver brow, Sephiroth stared down at the young child, with a bemused expression on his face, "And what would you want me to tell you," he inquired. Lilith squirmed, accidentally drawing closer to him, "I...I don't know, just tell me something, anything...," she paused then continued with a light in her tone, "Tell me a story," though the quickness of her tone was short, there was no sharpness to it, there was loss in it, but also hope that clung to it; the innocent kind of hope.**

** Sephiroth glanced at the ashen sky as if seeking some sort of answer from it; what kind of a story do you tell to an 11 year old girl? He was truly at a loss, then glancing at the young girl, "What sort of story would you want to hear, Lilith," he asked curiously, wondering silently to himself what sort of story she would like. She hummed thoughtfully lazily even, "I don't know. Tell me a story you know, it doesn't matter, I'll listen, and promise not to interrupt," she answered quietly, as her voice drifted tiredly. Sephiroth nodded his head sharply, then pondered this for a moment longer, before he chose to begin his story (though he wasn't sure how to go about it), only one story came to his mind. **

** "A long time ago...there was an angel, and there was a girl, a very pretty girl. The angel fell in love with her, and would watch her almost everyday that he had the chance, to keep her out of danger and make sure that nothing horrible happened to her. The girl was kind and gentle, and very loving, that was what first drew the attention of the angel to her, that and her pure and caring heart. But his love for her was a taboo, so he kept his feelings a secret from all the other angels. Instead he was simply content with just watching her, day and night, but then one day something happened, that had changed both of their lives."**

** Sephiroth glanced at Lilith, and saw that she was staring at him intently, waiting for him to go on. Scooting closer, she whispered lightly, "What happened," by her tone she seemed very interested. So the General cleared his throat and continued, only much more quieter this time.**

** "The young girl got ill, and the other angels had said that she was to die, but the angel that was in love with her, couldn't bear the thought to watch her die, so he chose to heal her and extend her life. By doing that he broke the laws that were set for all to abide by, and when the other angels found out, they demanded punishment for him."**

** A sharp intake of breath made him look down at the young girl who was waiting for him continue, "What was his punishment," she asked quietly. Sephiroth looked away, "The punishment for all who disobey their Creator, his wings would be stripped away, and he would become a Fallen." Lilith leaned back a bit not saying anything, she stared at him waiting for him to go on, by giving him a slow half nod.**

** "After his wings were stripped away, he fell to earth; he was weak, and hurt, after many beatings, and tortures. Though he was on the verge of being left behind, and dieing, he was relieved that the young girl he loved, would be able to live a long and happy life, but he regretted that he would never be able to see her again, or that if she did see him, then she would be frightened of him and run away." Sephiroth exhaled mutely then looked down at Lilith, who he now noticed was looking very drowsy. Giving her a small half-smile he brushed some hair away from her forehead, and whispered to her, "If you're tired then you should sleep." Lilith let her head press down onto his arm, as she closed her eyes, "What about your story," she murmured inaudibly, but he heard her, and his smile became only more pronounced, "I'll finish it later," he replied. She nodded, her eyes were still closed, as she asked, "It has a good ending right?" Sephiroth's smile faded a little, so instead he hummed in approval, hoping that would be enough to be an answer to her, "Goodnight," she said before falling into a deep sleep. The General gazed at the tiny slumbering girl, resting her head on his shoulder, to him she didn't look comfortable, so quietly he slipped his black leather clad arms around her form, and placed carefully onto his lap, he didn't want to wake her. Her head rested against his chest, and Sephiroth hoped that the sound of his heartbeat getting faster would not be enough to wake her, fortunately the movement did not rouse her, and with that Sephiroth relaxed, and slowly allowed his eyes to slip shut for a moment to rest them, feeling content with the girl in his arms. He just wondered if anyone would be able to find them and get them out...and fast...**

** Angeal had never seen Genesis this angry, except with that teacher incident, he looked ready to set just about anything on fire, and Angeal knew better than to try and approach, unless he wanted his face blown off...again! He could still remember how Genesis got carried away in the training room, and nearly destroyed Sephiroth, and the angry burning, glowing hand on his face, that he had to rush to the emergency room because of that, Angeal was surprised that he had that level of patience to even forgive Genesis in the first place, but that was all past now, right now they had to find Lilith, especially now since the power was out, and someone could get hurt. And if that someone happened to be Lilith, then a certain red haired SOLDIER would not be very happy. Genesis was practically tearing through all the rooms like lightning to try and find her; Angeal suggested they split up so that way they could cover more ground and the chance to find her would be far more possible. Since the elevators weren't working, the dark haired SOLDIER would have to use the stairs. As he walked on and on, he was met with another set of stairs. Sighing, while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Angeal glanced at the stairs, they should definitely increase his pay, he wasn't getting paid enough for this. This was going to take some time. While this went through his mind, this thought was also cut short, as he spotted something at the bottom on the last step. His pace down the steps accelerated, and soon he was on the last step, he could see what it was. A hair clip. A flower hair clip. She was here! Angeal picked it up, and held it carefully, studying it for a moment, then looked around and about for any sign of the little pixie girl. "Lilith," he called out to her, then waited for her to answer back; Angeal walked a few steps through the hallway, then accelerated his pace, he had to find her, it wasn't safe for a girl, like Lilith to be all by herself during a power outage.**

** "Lilith!" He tried again, still no answer, sighing, the dark haired SOLDIER knew that he would have to do this the hard way. Idly Angeal wondered if Genesis was having better luck than him, but abruptly shook that thought away, as he proceeded in his search for the missing Lilith. He paused in mid-step, then began to think of all the places a little girl could be in, he already checked all the rooms above, and this floor only had one room, ironically that room was Sephiroth's private sanctuary, where he would come to relax, or to just get away from people, and have some time alone. Perhaps Sephiroth had seen her. Angeal spotted the room, and walked in, but frowned when he had noticed no one was in here. He turned and stalked out of the room, sighing tiredly to himself, wishing this night could be over. A sudden loud rumble made him stop and look up as the lights flickered dimly, but didn't come back on. Angeal was about close to giving up, after all he did check everywhere, what other places could he have missed. The more he gave that option some thought, the more he began to realize that he overlooked the one of many places that he didn't even consider searching in. The elevators! Inwardly cursing himself for being so...ugh, was there even a word to describe what he was feeling right now? Stupid, ignorant, oblivious, foolish, moronic; he felt like such a bad parent, how could he have overlooked something so insignificant, but at the same time so obvious. He tore through the hallway, until he got to the elevator, and pressed down on the button, and waited, there was no sound, the elevator wasn't working. He knocked on the doors, "Hello, is anybody in there," Angeal shouted and waited for someone to answer.**

** What he didn't expect was that someone to sound so familiar, "Yes, Angeal, we're in here," a cool, calm, low voice answered, one that Angeal immediately recognized. "Sephiroth?" What did he mean by "we" exactly?**

** Sephiroth sighed as he heard Angeal ask for him, and answered, "Yes, Angeal it's me. We're stuck in here," he said hoping that his friend would find a way to get them out. The silver haired General waited for the other male say something, though groaned, when he heard him ask, "What do you mean by we? Wait hold on a second. Is Lilith with you?" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, pondering on what to say to him, "Yes, she is here. She's asleep though," he explained looking to where the glass covered in raindrops was. He could hear Angeal sigh lightly through the elevator doors, and ask in that reasonably condescending tone, "Is she alright?" Sephiroth looked back down at the 11 year old girl, looking her over to spot any injuries, before answering, "Yes." He could hear Angeal release a long exhaled breath of relief, then it grew quiet between them, Sephiroth had never despised the silence so much until now, "Angeal, I-" He was cut off by the dark haired SOLDIER, "Sephiroth do you really love her? She's still so young, she won't know how to take this, feelings like this could mess her up, and ruin any chances she might have in the future for any relationship, you do know what happened to her with that teacher don't you. That could happen again, she would be traumatized again," Angeal grew quiet, allowing Sephiroth to absorb all that had just been said, then he spoke something that he knew would wound the General, "Is that what you want to do to her? To make her worse?" Angeal got no answer.**

** As much as Sephiroth wanted to argue against all that Angeal had said, he knew that his friend was right, but...No, Sephiroth couldn't find anything to counter that, yes, Angeal was right, Sephiroth knew that he would only make things worse for Lilith, and he didn't want to, because she mattered a lot to him. "Angeal," Sephiroth started, but stopped to glance back down at the girl nestled in his lap, watching every detail of her that one would tend to overlook, but no, not for him, everything that Lilith did, whatever there was about her, Sephiroth had never once missed, even though Angeal had told him to stay away that still did not deter him from watching over the girl from afar. Looking up once again, he spoke with what seemed to be renewed strength, "Angeal, I love Lilith, I would never want to cause her any harm, you should know that by now, I would...," he paused and thought this clearly through before resuming his statement, "I would protect her with my life, just as you and Genesis do." **

** From outside, Angeal stiffened from the words that had just been spoken, there was no lie in them, Sephiroth had really meant everything he said, which would force Angeal to have to think about this. Sephiroth loves Lilith, he wants to protect her, and watch over her, he did claim that he would never hurt her, Angeal leaned against the wall, and turned his head to the side, the idea of all this still repulsed him, but... The dark haired SOLDIER's thoughts trailed on, would it really be such a bad thing to deny the protection that Sephiroth had to offer the girl? He released a quiet breath, then stared holes through the elevator doors, as though he could see right through them, and to Sephiroth and Lilith, "Sephiroth," he said in a blistering sort of tone, one that defined itself in a no-nonsense, kind of fashion, so that he wouldn't be taken lightly.**

** Sephiroth's head snapped up when he heard Angeal speak his name, "Yes," he replied patiently waiting for the other man to go on; grudgingly Angeal continued, "I still don't trust you being alone with her." Sephiroth felt the air leave his lungs, Angeal didn't trust him with Lilith, but his thought was quickly interrupted, when Angeal spoke again finishing his sentence, "But I do trust you to keep her safe, and out of harm," he said in a much more quiet voice. The silver haired man stared at the elevator doors feeling a bit surprised by this statement, Angeal spoke again after a short pause, "But that doesn't mean I won't be watching you two. Got that?" Sephiroth smirked, he could tell Angeal was only kidding, but knew that he still had to be responsible, "Yeah, I got it," he chuckled lightly. "Keep an eye on her will you, Seph?" The General smiled down at the little girl, "Of course." **

** As soon as he had said those words the lights came back on and the elevator doors slid open, revealing Angeal standing on the other side of them. Sephiroth picked Lilith up bridal style, and walked out of the lift, and faced Angeal, they stared at each other for a moment, lapsing into a heavy but consuming silence. When one of them chose to break the silence, surprisingly it was Sephiroth, "I'll take her home," was the first thing he had uttered once getting out of the elevator. Angeal nodded curtly, and stated quietly, "Let me go find Genesis so that he can give me the keys so you can get in," he took one look at Lilith, scanning her quickly for any sign of injuries, relieved that he couldn't find any, then faced Sephiroth again, "Do you want me to come with you?" The silvered haired General shook his head briskly, "No, that's alright I'll put her in my car, and give her a ride home," was his answer. Angeal nodded and sauntered past Sephiroth and into the elevator, Sephiroth stepped in after him, the doors closed and they headed for the 8th floor.**

** Genesis would have been rejoicing with so many others when the lights came back on, if only he wasn't busy looking for something very important. Lilith! The red head mentally cursed himself for being so ignorant, he couldn't believe he had lost her a third time in a row, he felt like such an unworthy parent. How in the hell can someone lose track of an 11 year old girl the way he did? He could almost imagine what his father would say about this, if he knew about this, which Genesis really hoped he wouldn't. **

"**Genesis!" Was that a voice did? Did someone just call out to him? He was about to berate himself for being so delusional, it was all probably his imagination, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that stopped him and turned him around, he came face to face with his best friend Angeal. "We found Lilith," he said with bright glimmering eyes, and a gleaming grin. Genesis stared at him stunned then smiled, but it faltered as he wondered to himself if had just heard Angeal correctly, '_We_?' Genesis cast his eyes behind his friend and saw that Sephiroth was standing behind him, and there in arms lay a sleeping Lilith. The red haired man's first instinct was to run to her, pry her out of Sephiroth's arms, and see if she was alright, but instead he calmly strode over them, and looked her over, she seemed to appear fine, from what he could tell the girl was just sleeping soundly and peacefully. And there was certainly no reason to disturb her, after all she was tired, and it was late. Genesis cautiously looked at Sephiroth, who was staring at him the entire time, then the silver haired man stated calmly, "I'll take her home, don't worry," it was a very well rehearsed reassurance, the red head could tell that Sephiroth wanted to be trusted. Genesis gave a vague nod, not bothering to answer, then he looked back down at Lilith, and a faint smile began tugging on the corner of his lips; leaning down he lightly pressed his lips against her brow in, what Genesis believed, was a loving kiss goodnight, "Goodnight," he whispered gently.**

** Sephiroth unlocked the doors of his car, and opened the passenger seat next to where the drivers' seat was. He put the sleeping girl inside, and carefully buckled her in so he wouldn't rouse her from her slumber. Closing the door, he strode to the drivers' seat, and slid in, clipped his seatbelt, pushed the keys into the ignition, and started up the car. He backed out as, while slowly pressing down onto the pedal, he moved down onto the road, and turned on the highway road, and drove on the direction of the apartment where Genesis and Lilith currently resided in. The ride was silent, and Sephiroth was content with it being that way, though every time he would stop at a red light or stop sign, his eyes would occasionally stray to her, mutely admiring the way she looked so fragile, innocent, and helpless. Under the glow of the street lights, she seemed to almost glow, and that only made her look angelic, like an innocent little cherubim. The way her hair fell on the sides of her face framing it perfectly, and how the rest of her hair was held back and loosely tied up, how soft and creamy her skin looked, and her light colored dress, made her look almost ethereal, and perfect, like porcelain china doll.**

**Then he heard the little angel groan softly, and her eyes weakly fluttered open; they dazedly swept about her surroundings then rested on him, "Seph..," she asked tilting her head to the side tiredly. Smirking at how she said his name, he nodded at her, then noticed how she looked around curiously, "Where are you taking me," she asked in a slow groggy murmur. Sephiroth stared at the road ahead, while replying, "I'm taking you home, of course, where else did you think I was taking you," he teased in low, but firm voice. Her response was a stifled yawn that was covered by her hand, she knew it was impolite to do that in public, her mother did say that young proper ladies don't do that in public, though Lilith was too young to understand, and didn't think of herself as a young lady, after all she was hardly a lady back then, and she still thought that even now. It was Genesis who reprimanded on such a thing, saying that it was inappropriate to do that in public, so Lilith thought it was time to get rid of that habit of hers. She didn't want to be rude in front of people, that included Sephiroth, Genesis did say to her that sometimes first impressions matter, and she wanted to make a good one on the General. She did give President Shinra a good impression of herself, and of course many others who worked in the company, no matter how odd Lilith thought they were, including Reno, he always seemed to smell sort of funny, like cheap perfume, the kind that women wore, and drinking. **

**During her musings, they had finally made it home, and Sephiroth broke her out of her own thoughts, by announcing that they had arrived. After unbuckling themselves, they got out of the car, and headed inside, where it was warmer. Closing the door behind them and locking it, Lilith glanced at Sephiroth, and gave him a lop sided innocent bright half smile, "Thank you," she said politely. Sephiroth glanced back down at her, his deep eyes meeting hers, which made it increasingly hard for her to not flinch underneath that gaze. She took a deep breath before continuing, "For the ride home, and for staying with me in that elevator, and telling me that story," her voice trailed off as she grew quiet. Sephiroth nodded at her curtly, then cleared his throat, and spoke stiffly, "It's late and you're probably tired, you should get to bed," he saw the way her smile slowly fell but came back though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She nodded quickly and bounded off her for room, leaving Sephiroth to stand there, his eyes following her until she closed her door to change. He looked off to the side, then cast his eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed, Angeal was right (wow big shocker there), she was very young, Sephiroth knew that he would have to wait, it wouldn't look right, so he would wait until she came to the proper age, or until she was ready, he would not force her into anything that she would be uncomfortable with, and he didn't want to frighten her either. So for now he was content with watching over her, and keeping her out of trouble, while watching her grow and blossom into a wonderful lady. **

** Lilith undressed herself and changed quickly into her nightdress, then climbed into bed, getting under the covers. It was so snug and warm, that Lilith already felt like dozing off, but was quick to remind herself that she left Sephiroth alone at the hallway, and was about get off the bed, and go to him, until she heard a knock at her door, then got under the sheets again. "It's open," she said calmly, lying her head down on her pillow, it felt soft. The door opened, revealing Sephiroth standing in the doorway, "Are you going to sleep," he asked cocking his head to the side, arching a silver brow at her in question. Lilith nodded her head once, but her eyes were still glued to him, her eyes were tired but hopeful, as she gazed at him. He met her gaze with his own, only this time his eyes didn't appear so hard, stern, cold, empty, merciless, or tense, instead she was certain they almost looked..._caring_! He looked concerned, that was it, that was the look in his eyes, concern, and worry, but, for her? "Goodnight," she whispered in a sweet tone, his eyes snapped back to her face, and his response was, a stiff, and tense, "Goodnight." Just as he was about to turn around, when Lilith sat up and stared at him, curiously, and with anticipation, and nervousness, "Wait." Sephiroth did, and stared at her, with his penetrating eyes, that had so many levels of profoundness in this, and each depth was thicker, and more consuming than the last, that could invite, but also at the same time intimidate, all at once. And it were those kind of eyes that made Lilith want to shrink back, or find a place to hide, lest they draw her in deeper. "Yes, Lilith," he interjected in her musings once again.**

** Sephiroth stared at the girl in bed before him, she looked nervous, almost anxious even, was something wrong? Patiently he waited for her say something, but he noticed how tense she seemed. "Will you uh...please...you're not leaving are you?" Sephiroth stared on at the girl, both of his brows arched up in surprise, he listened as she went on, "Would you please stay?" Sephiroth gazed at the girl as she closed her eyes getting ready for sleep, and waiting to hear his answer. "Yes, Lilith," Sephiroth answered in a low and quiet voice, "If it's alright with you of course." The 11 year old school girl shook her head, mumbling lowly, whatever it was, Sephiroth was fairly certain that it was her way of giving consent. Calmly he strode over to her bedside, and took a seat beside her, "Sleep now Lilith, tomorrow the rain will stop," Sephiroth said inaudibly. To her it almost sounded like the words to a lullaby. Slowly her eyes slid shut, and quietly murmured, "Is it still raining?" Sephiroth gave the window a side-way glance, and whispered a soft, "Yes." He looked back at Lilith, she was already in a deep sleep, and he did not mind that she was, she was tired, and besides she was more than content on watching her sleep...**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Medea Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**Lilith groaned quietly when she opened her eyes, and saw the sunlight filtering through the window curtains. It was already morning, the sun was out and it wasn't raining. Sitting up, Lilith remembered the events that took place last night, the power went out, she was trapped in an elevator with Sephiroth, oh that's right she tripped on the stairs and hurt her ankle, then she smiled, she also remembered Sephiroth telling her that story, she remembered that she fell asleep, then waking up in Sephiroth's car, he was driving her back to the apartment, then he stayed with her until she fell asleep. Speaking of which, Lilith glanced around the room, realizing that he was nowhere in sight, he must have left some time around midnight, she supposed. Sighing, Lilith stood up, but paused the minute she was up; she felt it, something wasn't feeling right to her, she wasn't feeling quite right, she actually felt a bit nauseous, her stomach was aching and churning, and her legs felt stiff, and like jell-o, she wondered if she could keep herself standing, or even manage to walk, it sort of ached to make any drastic moves. Then she smelt something it was in the room, but it wasn't coming from anything in the room, she sniffed again, and the smell seemed thick, but it didn't smell completely awful, it smelled sort of earthly, and natural, but still heavy. She shrugged it off, and decided to go and use the bathroom, but felt strange when she tried to move; she felt heavy, like she weighed a ton, and sort of bloated and miserable, what was this? There was that smell again, only this time it seemed more stronger, and this time Lilith could tell where it was coming from, well that was another strange occurrence, it smelled like it was coming from her, and also the bed. Turning around to look at the bed, her eyes widened at what she saw; the sheets were covered in blood! But where had the blood come from? Did it come from her? Then she felt it in between her legs, something sticky, and moist, the aroma was coming from there too. Slowly she looked down, and what she saw made her eyes grow large, and her mouth fall open, oh boy..!**

** XOXOXO**

** Genesis sat at the table drinking his coffee, enjoying the peaceful morning, especially the events that took place last night, what with the power outage and all other events that took place. He sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, and smiled reveling in the silence. Though unfortunately that silence did not last; "AAAAHHHH!" He almost choked on his coffee, the minute the scream erupted, and spat back into the cup. That was Lilith, and it was coming from her room. Genesis bolted from his chair almost knocking it over, and ran to Lilith's room. When he got there he twisted the knob, he could have nearly broken off, it was locked, so he knocked on it really hard, the door shook, as though it was going to break off its hinges, but he didn't care, "Lilith! What's going on? Are you okay? I heard you scream, what's wrong?" He pressed one hand against the door, and waited for her to say something. "I-I'm fine, I uh... just saw a giant spider, is all," she croaked from behind the door, quietly and nervously. Something was wrong, Genesis just couldn't tell what it was, "Are...," he hesitated, then spoke lightly, "Are you sure?" It was quiet, until Lilith gave a small, and squeaky, mousy reply, "Yes, Genesis, I'm okay, ****honest." Genesis wasn't sure whether to believe that Lilith was alright, her voice and her tone told him otherwise, and he was almost pondering on breaking the door down, but decided against it, so with that he turned halfway around, "If you need anything let me know, I'll be in the kitchen, alright?" He heard a soft 'yes,' from behind her door, and with that he quietly left, and returned to the kitchen, despite wanting to stay, and make sure that she was alright. Lilith was a big girl after all.**

** XOXOXO**

** Lilith listened to Genesis's footfalls disappear, retreating back in to the kitchen, and let out a long breathy exhale. Thank Gaia he did not open the door, otherwise he would see her this way. Looking back down she stared at her underwear, and saw the giant dark red blotchy spot that covered most of the fabric; there was no way she could tell Genesis about this, it was too embarrassing enough as it is. Besides, she still had to clean this mess up, and wash out the bed sheets, without Genesis finding out what happened; easier said than done. Although Genesis usually always let her do the laundry, so maybe this task really would prove to be easy. However, there was still one question for her that was left unsolved, what happening to her, and why was she bleeding? Lilith wasn't really sure if she should come to Genesis and ask him about this, that would only make things awkward and uncomfortable. She would have to think this over carefully, but the first she would have to do, is clean up the messes, before Genesis noticed, that would give her plenty of time to figure out how to proceed through all the rest, right now she had something to take care of first.**

** XOXOXO**

** Genesis frowned as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Lilith to make her scream like that. He started filing through all of the different options in his mind; maybe she was having a bad dream, no, that's not it, Lilith never screamed from nightmares, she would either squirm, or whimper, but never scream. He tried another theory, maybe she did see a giant spider, he gave that one some thought, then inwardly shook his head, no, Lilith wasn't usually afraid of bugs, if she ever saw one she would kill it. Then what could it have been that scared her like that? While Genesis was busy thinking this through, he heard movement in the laundry room, and that piqued his interest, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, at what he saw; there was Lilith stuffing some sheets, and blankets into the washer, she looked frustrated. "Lilith," Genesis cleared his throat, and spoke her name clearly, which made her jump in surprise and whirl around to look at him. "Genesis, hi, uh...good morning," she gave him a charming, and bright smile, which made him return the gesture, for a moment he forgot what he wanted to say, but quickly remembered, "Lilith what are you doing with your bedsheets?" The question provoked an interesting reaction, first a light twitch on the corner of her mouth, and a nervous jerk in her hand, she looked about nervously, as she gave a shaky laugh, "Well, haha, I was- you see..., well the sheets got dirty, so I thought they needed to be washed." She smiled up at him, her eyes having that little childlike twinkle of hope trying to convince him; Genesis always had been a bit of a sucker for that look, no matter how much he had denied it. Genesis sighed and gave her a crooked, but charming half-smile, maybe there really was nothing wrong. He could only hope that was all there is. **

** Lilith sat in her chair, eating breakfast, with etiquette, and proper decorum, just as Genesis had taught her, the way to hold a fork and knife properly. She hoped that Genesis wouldn't suspect anything, and acted like she normally would; she was glad that she would have the rest of the day to herself, then she would be free to visit Cissnei, maybe the older Turk woman could help. "Lilith," the girl snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Genesis say her name, "Yeah?" She blinked her curious eyes at him. He gazed at her, sensing there was something that she wasn't telling him, "Are you sure everything is okay?" The question made her fidget, as he searched her face, with concern in his blue eyes. "Um, Genesis, could I please visit Cissnei today," she asked meekly, Genesis stared at her, trying not to feel hurt, by this, "But I thought that we could spend the day together," he said, looking at his coffee now. Suddenly he felt a small hand gently touch his hand, which made him look up at the girl, "I promise I won't be long, it'll only be for a little while. I'll be quick." She sounded so sure, her tone held such promise in it, that Genesis could only believe her, so he sighed and nodded his head, in approval, "Alright, if you say so," he murmured as he took another sip of his coffee. Lilith smiled and practically jumped up to hug him tightly, something that took the red head by surprise, but he quickly returned the gesture, smiling a little to himself. Lilith released him then ran to go throw on her coat, and put on her shoes; she grabbed her key, and waved to Genesis, "Bye Genesis, I'll be back soon, promise." He gave her a small wave and a nod, and when he heard the door close, he rubbed his temple. Now he was really positive that there was something wrong, something that she wasn't telling him, maybe he would surprise her by picking her up from Cissnei's instead of waiting for her to get back. With that solution already made up, Genesis calmly went back to drinking his coffee, and reading the paper.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith hurried to Cissnei as fast as she could, she still remembered where the older girl lived, though she hoped that she wouldn't bother her. She got to the apartment complex, and looked around for Cissnei's apartment room number, frantically. Just then she spotted her, Cissnei was getting mail; Lilith quickly ran up to her, "Cissnei?" The cinnamon orange haired girl looked down at her, then smiled brightly, "Lilly, hi, good morning. What a surprise. What brings you here?" Lilith shifted uncomfortably, "Well," her little voice meekly trailed off, as she played with her fingers, "It's a secret, can I tell you when we're inside?" Lilith cast a hopeful, pleading glance up at the older Turk girl, who stared at her with concern, but nodded, much to the younger girl's relief. They walked inside, and Lilith took off her shoes and her coat, Cissnei put her mail on the desk, and turned to look at Lilith, "So, what was the secret, that you wanted to tell me?" The raven haired girl swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll show you in the bathroom," she whispered. Cissnei couldn't help but arch a brow at this, but decided to go along with what the girl said, and followed her into the bathroom. Lilith took a deep breath, and hoped that Cissnei could at least help her out with this; they walked into the bathroom, and Lilith braced herself, once they were inside. Cissnei looked at Lilith, and saw how shaken the dark haired girl was, "Alright, Lilly, we're in the bathroom now, so what's the problem?" Lilith looked at Cissnei in the eyes, and swallowed hard, as she spoke in a nervous, and soft little tone, "Um, Cissnei, I didn't know what to do, or who else to go to for help, this was kind of personal and," her voice started to fade. Cissnei watched as Lilith sank to the tile floor, she never saw the girl look so defeated, and sat down beside her, "Lilly it's okay, go on tell me, don't worry, I'll do my best to help you out with this okay? Now go on." Lilith nodded dully, and continued, "Well, it started this morning, I woke up and I felt strange and kind of funny," Lilith stopped and looked at Cissnei to see if the older girl was still listening, she got a nod in response, that told her to keep going, so Lilith did. "Well, then this happened, and I got scared," Lilith was about to go on until Cissnei interrupted her, "Wait, hold on for a sec, what happened exactly, Lilly?" The younger girl blushed with embarrassment, "Well, uh...," Lilith stood up, "This." Lilith answered and quietly began to unbutton her jeans. Cissnei watched her, for a second in silence, letting the girl do what she was doing; she suddenly had a small clue what Lilith was trying to tell her. Lilith let her jeans fall to the ground, then sighed and soon her underwear came off next; there it was, all in red, staining the white undergarment, Cissnei stared at it, then looked back up at the little girl, seeing the distress on her face. Cissnei looked back down at the soft white fabric, the red stain glaring back at her; Lilith was in for a long explanation.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis stared at the clock, from his perch on the couch, Lilith was still not back yet. What could be taking her so long? Sighing with impatience, he grumbled curses under his breath; she's been acting strange since this morning, and it was really starting to worry him; Genesis ran a hand through his thick rich mane, and wondered if he should call Angeal, maybe he could help with what was going on. Maybe that would be a good idea, Angeal always did know what was best, how to solve a problem; throughout their lives, out of the two of them, Angeal had always been the voice of reason. Genesis picked up the phone, and began to dial his best friend's number. He would know what to do.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith listened to what Cissnei had just finished telling her; so this was normal?That still didn't answer a lot of her questions though. Cissnei must have noticed the look on her face, because she sighed exasperatedly, "Look, Lilly, you do understand what I'm trying to say right? But that's all I can tell you. I know that this may not sound like the best option, but maybe you could ask Genesis about this," Lilith's eyes met hers, which made her pinch the bridge of her nose, "I know, that may not be a good thing, but you gotta know, Lilly, I can't just tell you about this, I'm not your guardian, or parent, Genesis is the one looking after you, and hey, if not Genesis, then maybe Angeal." Lilith opened her mouth to say something about that, but then closed it, as she gave that suggestion more thought, Angeal did sound like the right person to go to, after he's been there for her, just as long as Genesis, and he was a very understanding, and decent sort of person, maybe Lilith should go to him, with her questions.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis looked at his hands, "I don't know what's wrong, Ang' I mean I'm concerned about her, you should have seen her this morning," Genesis glanced at his best friend, who seemed to be sitting opposite of him, with a ponderous look on his face. Angeal stared at his best friend, knowing well enough that Genesis was more than just a little concerned, he cared about the young blossoming girl. Honestly, the dark haired SOLDIER could not recall the last time, he had ever seen the red head so concerned, or in distress, "Gen, I'm sure that everything is alright. She is 11, and-" Genesis interrupted his friend, right there, "I can't let her be without protection, the last time I did, she was kidnapped, you should have seen her when I found her, I don't want to see her like that, I need to know what's going on, and if I can be there to shield her from them." Angeal frowned at all that his friend had said, and countered, "But you can't protect her forever, she will eventually grow up, you can't protect her from everything, especially the world. She needs to see what it's like." Genesis groaned as he buried his head in his hands, Angeal was right, like he always was, but what could he do, when time came when Lilith would become an adult. He knew that he couldn't protect her from all the bad things, because he couldn't always be there for her, so the best he could do, was prepare her for whatever would come her way. But to him it seemed like, she would be fine, and that she'll know how to take care of herself, and venture out into the world with a brave, tough little face, and an unshakable, and fearless countenance. But that wasn't what worried him the most, he knew that whatever life threw at her, she could handle it, but it was how she would take everything, would it change the person she was? Would it make her different? He really hoped not.**

** Genesis glanced at Angeal, noticing the other man was waiting for a response from him, so the red haired man decided that his friend would get one, "You're right. Let's go." The other man stared at him, puzzled, "Where to?" Genesis smiled crookedly, "Where do you think? To where she's gone to, she and I need to talk." Angeal was about to say something but, he was sharply cut off by the sound of the washing machine. That caused both of them to look up at the direction of where the sound was coming from, until Genesis sighed, "Hold on, I'll get that," he declared, standing up and going into the laundry room. Angeal sat where he was and waited patiently, but the quiet he had heard as opposed to the red head making any sort of noise, was starting to make him nervous. Genesis returned, and looked pale, the color from him was completely drained, and he looked downright skittish, Angeal could only wonder what had made his friend so distressed, "Genesis, what is it?" He was answered by silence, Genesis calmly strode over to the table and sat down, he had failed to meet his gaze the entire time. Angeal waited and was about to ask again, until Genesis looked at him with a sharp look, "Angeal," his voice seemed oddly even and flat, cold almost, he could only stare at the other man. Genesis lifted his hand, his hand was holding a soft looking cloth, a bed sheet, from what Angeal could see, "Genesis," Angeal said softly. Genesis stared at him transparently, then slowly uncurled his fingers around the sheet for Angeal to see; redness that was all he could see, to him it looked exactly like the color of blood. "Angeal what does this look like to you," the red head asked him evenly, Angeal looked at him, "Like blood," he answered straightly. Genesis gave a weak nod, "Yes. Blood..." Angeal gazed at the sheet, then back at Genesis, "Gen, what does have to do with Lilith?" Genesis glared at the blotchy red spot, "This is Lilith's bed sheet," he stated the fact so bluntly, like it was staring them both in the face. The dark haired man felt his eyes widen a little, but he tried to relax himself, "Gen, that could mean a lot of things, she could have fallen, or she could have gotten a little scratch, or-," Genesis cut in again, "Or what, Angeal...what else could she possibly have gotten to make her bleed like that?" The dark haired man sighed, and knew that there was one other possibility, "Maybe, she-" Genesis stepped in, "Is growing up," he silently finished for the other man. Angeal stared at his friend, "Well, what are you going to do," he was expecting an answer to his question, one that Genesis did not answer right away. Instead he got up, and head for the door, which made Angeal quickly bolt to his feet, "Gen, where are-" Genesis did not look at him, in fact he barely spared him a glance over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what," Genesis demanded roughly, as he opened the door, and was on the verge of walking out of the apartment. Angeal stared him incredulously, he couldn't help but wonder if Genesis knew what he was doing, or if he was even thinking rationally; closing his eyes, the dark haired man sighed, and decided that he would have to deal with this when the timing was right, but for now he would just keep quiet. Making up his mind, Angeal followed after Genesis; he suddenly wished that instead of this being his day off, he wished he was back at work, and even doing mindless paperwork. Was it too late to return to work?**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Cissnei sat on the couch, waiting for Lilith to come back from the bathroom; what was taking her so long? But she immediately reminded herself, that this was a very crucial point in the younger girl's life right now, and she needed to be supportive, "Lilly?" The door was closed, and Cissnei was pretty sure it was locked too, not that she couldn't blame the girl, all of this was pretty nerve-wracking, Cissnei knew that from her own personal experience, so for her sake she would try and be patient, "Lilly, are you okay?" Cissnei muted the T.V, in order to hear something from the door; what she got a small, mousy, muffled 'Yes.' Cissnei got up off the couch and slowly made her way to the bathroom door. She stopped in front of it, and stared at the flat wooden surface, she raised her hand to knock on it, but stopped when she heard her doorbell ring; turning around to look at it, she wondered who it could be, as she went to go answer it. She didn't even think about seeing who it was, so she just opened the door, and saw the person, she was secretly nervous to see at this moment. There stood Genesis, and behind him was Angeal, who looked like he'd really rather not be here. Cissnei stared at Genesis, who wasn't even looking at her, in fact it was more like he was looking through her; his expression along with his countenance and composure, made him look intimidating, threatening even, and Cissnei realized just how much danger she could be in, so not wasting any time, she stepped aside and let him and Angeal in. **

** Genesis stood inside her apartment room, his eyes staring holes through the young woman, "Where is she?" Cissnei felt her throat go dry, so all she could manage was a dry, little cough, though what she could see from the aggravated look on his face, she could tell that he was probably thinking she was stalling, trying to buy some time, "Well," he demanded. Cissnei sighed lowering her head, as she messily ran her fingers through her curled wavy, orange cinnamon, auburn, tawny hair, "In the bathroom," she answered briskly, before she walked into the kitchen, to try and get away from what was about to happen. **

** Genesis calmly stalked to the bathroom door, his eyes looked like they were burning holes through the door, and seeing through it to the other side. His fingers quietly curled tightly into a fist; Angeal couldn't shake the notion that he might break the door down. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door, loudly. There was a stretched silence, until Genesis knocked again, only this time it was harder and louder, until finally there was an answer, "Y-yes," a little meek voice faintly answered, they both knew it was Lilith. Genesis clenched his jaw, then answered, "Lilith, it's me, open this door right now," he ordered harshly; Angeal knew that this was his chance to butt in, "Lilith? Listen it's us, are you alright in there? Could you please let us in?" There was a dry hiccup, was she crying? And then came her choked answer, "G-go away, l-leave m-m-me a-alone," she stammered weakly. Angeal looked at Genesis; by the look on his friend's face, he looked ready to bring the door down, Angeal thought it would be best if he spoke up again, "Lilith, it's Angeal, would you please open and let me, so we can talk?" Genesis shot Angeal a furious look, but like everything else from the red head, Angeal ignored it; instead he firmly pressed his hands on his shoulders, "Gen," he whispered, "why don't you go take a seat, let me talk to her first. Okay?" Genesis was about protest against that, but realized that maybe it was for the best; Lilith was probably feeling confused, and alone right now, gathering some of his wits together, regaining his calm composure and nodded numbly, doing just as his friend had suggested. **

** He took his seat on the couch, and watched his friend knock on the door; he bit the inside of his cheek, as the door slowly opened and allowed him in. Genesis felt a raw wave of anger, but he quelled it, after all it was Lilith, and try as he might, Genesis couldn't be mad at her. The bathroom door closed, leaving Genesis alone to deal with this own thoughts.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Angeal stared at Lilith's vulnerability, she had her head resting against her knees as she hugged them to herself. Quietly he approached her, and sat down beside her on the cold tile floor, "I know about what happened. Genesis told me about it this morning. And I also know why you were behaving so strangely," he said quietly. She stiffened at this, as she raised her head to look at him with a troubled look, "D-Does Genesis know," she croaked out timidly. Angeal paused for a second before answering, then nodded. Lilith looked away, "I didn't tell him because it was embarrassing," she seemed calm, and quiet now. Angeal nodded again this time in understanding, then said, "You know we can just sit here and not say anything, if you like, maybe it'll help you get your thoughts together," he suggested. Lilith nodded, she wasn't ready to face Genesis just yet.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** For Genesis, patience had hardly ever been a virtue, and at this time is definitely wasn't, but he couldn't just barge in there, and interrupt what progress Angeal was making with Lilith. Cissnei sat a good distance away from him, but kept her eyes on the television screen, "You should give her time," she said slowly in a hushed murmur. Genesis knew that Cissnei was right, but he was of course a very proud person, so he responded by saying the following, "I should be in there with her." That statement seemed so blunt and direct, and Cissnei inwardly agreed with him, but there was still another matter to that, "First, you need a cool head, and that's not something you have right now," she pointed that out. Genesis scowled at that, and got up and walked to the front door of the apartment, which alarmed her, "Where are you going?" Genesis threw her a sharp glare, that made her flinch, his voice was sharp, and roughened, "Back." With that he exited the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Cissnei sat by herself now, on the empty couch; she never thought that this day would bring this much trouble, but then again the day was still young, so maybe she shouldn't count her blessings just yet. She went back to staring at the television screen, only to realize something; she never turned it on, so why was she staring at a blank screen the entire time? Cissnei knew that this would be one of those days she would look back on and laugh, though she could only wonder when that day would come, and if she would live long enough to see it.**

** Finally her bathroom door opened, and Angeal and Lilith emerged, both seemed soothed, and comfortable; Cissnei was grateful that Angeal had come along. They both looked around, and Lilith was the one to ask the question, that the dark haired man beside her had in mind, "Where did Genesis go?" Cissnei looked back at her T.V, she wondered what was on the news, but pushed aside that distracting thought, and answered the question, "He went back home." Lilith and Angeal exchanged a glance, and they both nodded and head for the door, until Lilith glanced over her shoulder at Cissnei, "Thanks Cissnei, and sorry about ruining your day off, and for almost getting you in trouble, bye." The older girl nodded, and watched as Lilith stepped out, and Angeal followed after her, but stopped, and looked back at her, "Sorry about barging in, have a great day off, bye." Cissnei nodded again, and once the door closed, she sighed and looked around for the T.V. remote, she couldn't help but offhandedly wonder how many more years she had until retirement.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith was the first to open the door and walk into their apartment, Angeal right behind her, walked inside. The apartment room was strangely quiet, was Genesis even home? Lilith was about to open her mouth, and call out for him, but stopped when she heard some movement shift about. She turned to look at it, and saw Genesis quietly emerging from his room, and suddenly her nervousness returned to her ten-fold. They both looked at each other, Lilith was the first to look away bashfully. Genesis silently turned to regard Angeal, "Would you mind leaving Angeal?" His friend nodded, and turned to walk out the door, but not before giving Lilith a reassuring smile. Once Angeal left, it was just them, Lilith was staring at the floor, and Genesis was staring at her with a fixative deep expression in his eyes. "Lilith," his voice didn't sound as harsh, as she thought it would, "Look at me." She saw it as more a gentle command, but it still held some firmness to it, so she did as she was told, and raised her head to look at him. Genesis sauntered over to her, until he was standing before her, Lilith noticed just how tall he really was, though she found it ironic, that just now she was realizing his full height. She craned her neck at him to see into his eyes, "Genesis," she murmured lightly, "I'm sorry." Genesis gazed at her, his eyes made her squirm; he took a step closer to her, which made her inwardly flinch. Lilith felt her breath hitch, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pull her forwards; Genesis had pulled her into tight hug, Lilith's being was soon flooded with relief, and she was quick to return the hug. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, sighing, as his cologne wafted slowly to her nostrils; it always comforted her, especially whenever he would hold her this close, its mixed spice, but also how it was en-laced with a bit of light sweetness, she always wondered, what sort of fragrance he used, but had always been a little embarrassed to ask. Well, whatever it was, she liked it. **

** They held each other for, what seemed like forever to Lilith, though it was not just her; time had been lost on Genesis as well. Gently he released her, and looked away, to his left, then getting up from the position he was in, he sighed, "Why don't you go to your and rest for awhile," he suggested without even looking at her. Lilith stared at him with hopelessness, wondering if he would say anything else to her, but he didn't, which made her bite her lip lightly thinking the worst; was he disgusted with her? Did he hate her? Did he want her to leave? These things crossed her mind, as she quietly scurried back to her room, like a terrified mouse running back to its little hiding-hole. Opening the door, she stepped in, then shut it behind her back, without making a single sound. Quietly she sat on her bed, her mind numb, and cut off from the rest of the world around her. Lying down, she gazed at the ceiling, without much feeling, it was blank, just like her in some ways; what did she want to do with her life? This happened for a reason, so does that mean that she was supposed to grow up, and act mature, well, she already knew how to do that, but was there more to becoming an adult than just acting proper, and being compliant. There just had to be. Lilith wondered if things like this would only get more confusing; maybe she should write to her pen-pal, Raziya, maybe she would have the answers, after all she was 2 years older than Lilith, she would know about these things. Lilith rolled onto her side, and reached the bedside drawer, opened it, and pulled out a paper, and pen. Sitting up, she silently began to write; she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was beginning to finish up her task, until there was a knock on her door, which made her look up, only to see Genesis opened the door faintly, "Lilith..?" She cocked her head to the side, giving one nod of her head. He stepped in, and quietly closed the door behind him, then just stood there staring at her, his eyes reading her own; Lilith she could read his, to know what he was thinking.**

** He took a breath then released it, then walked to her bed, and quietly seated himself rather stiffly. This time his eyes had never left hers, he just stared at her, then looked at her lap, spotting a piece of paper, and a pen; the paper had words scribbled down on it, a letter, "Are you writing to someone," he asked in murmuring voice, he wanted to keep his voice down, he didn't want to sound loud to her, and frighten her. She smiled at him faintly, and nodded in excitement, "Yeah, a friend of mine, she's a pen pal," she explained, "Her name is Raziya." Genesis nodded, but then sighed tiredly, "Lilith, why don't we talk. I'm going to be honest with you, alright?" When he got her nod, he decided to proceed, as carefully and cautiously as possible, "About what was going on with you this morning, you know, the...um, bleeding," he scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing himself, for going about it that way, "Let me just say first that, I'm not good at this sort of thing, so let that be a warning alright, don't kill me, if I might say something wrong, or if it embarrasses you, and you want me to stop then just say so okay?" He looked directly at her eyes, and saw understanding in them; she smiled up at him sweetly and nodded, so he would go on, and he did, "Alright then, glad we started off that way," he muttered lowly, then proceeded by looking at her, and asking as lightly as possible, "So why don't we start this off, by questions. Why don't you ask me something," he said softly, "What do you want to know about...erm, _that_?" Lilith stared at him, she could see that he was trying to be delicate about this matter, so she would try and make it less difficult for him, "Well," she said hesitantly, Genesis could see this so he interrupted her with a cough, which made her stop and look at him, "Ask anything you want, and I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can, okay Lilly," he said patting her head gently. Lilith smiled up at him, then decided to do just as he told her to, "Well, okay, um, I do have some questions," she paused and glanced at him, he only nodded, telling her silently to go on, "Well, I would like to know somethings about this, so here's my first question..."**

**Needless to say, that event ended up a being a blur to them when it was finally all over; they just hoped that it was something they would never have to speak of again.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** After that day things went back to normal, well, at least as normal as it usually was after something like that. But Genesis and Lilith had reached a certain level of understanding with each other, which brought them both a level of comfort. Lilith attended her new school, without leaving the apartment, it wasn't so far away, so she really didn't need to live on campus, and it was slightly overcrowded anyway, so Lilith was able to reside with Genesis and not have to leave, the place she had come to see as a home. They were comfortable with the arrangement of how things were, and didn't see any reason to complain about it; Angeal would visit them, sometimes by himself, or sometimes with Zack, and sometimes Zack would visit them too, sometimes he would come by himself, other times with Angeal, or with another new face whom Lilith had never really ever been acquainted with. The stranger had blond spiked hair, which looked like a chocobo, or like he had just gotten out of bed, and he had deep, shimmering blue eyes, and to Lilith he seemed rather shy, and timid, but Zack had introduced him, as Cloud Strife.**

** "Hi Cloud," Lilith greeted him with a bright smile, the blond man gave her a little smile of his own, "Hey," he said. Lilith really enjoyed it when Cloud would come and visit them, he was always nice to her, and he seemed to treat her differently than other people she had met before; he was nothing like his friend, Zack, and nothing like Angeal, though they both seemed like two respectable gentlemen, and he was definitely nothing like Genesis, and obviously nothing like Sephiroth. But as far as Lilith or Genesis were concerned, Cloud treated her nicely, and neither of them saw anything wrong with that at all. Though there was still something that had Lilith worried, she had noticed that Sephiroth's visits were slowly beginning to decrease, and soon he was no longer visiting them, this sudden change made Lilith seriously think that she had done something wrong. Genesis had told her, that she did nothing wrong, that Sephiroth was just busy, and that there was a campaign going on in Wutai, and that was making him work a lot harder. Lilith had asked if they could be allowed to visit him, something that Genesis had seen no particular harm in, so he gave her his consent on her request. **

**After picking her up from the school, Genesis took Lilith to the Shinra Company building, and brought her to Sephiroth's office; "Hi, Sephiroth," Lilith greeted him brightly as she happily skipped in. Sephiroth looked up at her from his paperwork and smiled, something that he rarely ever did, he returned her greeting, "Hello, Lilith. How have you been?" Lilith's smile brightened, as she answered, "I'm alright, the new school is nice but sort of strict, they have us wear uniforms there, I made some new friends, and they're having us work on this new pen pal, thing, I'm writing to this girl, Raziya, she's only two years older than I am, she's very nice, and has become a best friend to me," Lilith went on, as she politely took a seat on a Sephiroth's couch. It was then when Lilith realized what she was doing, with a gasp she turned around and glanced at Sephiroth apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much, aren't I, I'll be quiet and not bother you while I'm here," she said quickly. Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head at her faintly, and quietly assured the nervous, embarrassed, and apologetic, girl, "It's alright, I don't mind, I actually like having someone to talk to." **

** Inwardly, Sephiroth couldn't help but want to kick himself, the only reason why he was alright with this was because he was lonely, and because he wanted to spend time with the girl he had become so fond of, and come to love so dearly. To him it felt like he was taking advantage of her trust in him, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, he didn't want to tarnish the girl's pure mind with his own twisted dark feelings. Sephiroth sat his desk, while Lilith sat on his couch, quietly swinging her legs back and forth, staring at the wall opposite of her; it was a dark ebony colored dark pastel like color, all of the walls were like this in his office, which only darkened it even more. That color, Lilith wondered to herself, really matched the stoic SOLDIER General, it seemed so much like him, Lilith didn't know how or in what way though. The color seemed to fascinate her 11 year old mind, it was so vast and deep, suffocating, something that consumed, like a black hole, it drew everything in, but in the end it seemed like a such a lonely sad color, painful even, something a person would want to hide behind, away from life, misery, and sorrow. She wondered if Sephiroth felt this way, a color usually reflects a person's soul, so is this what his soul was like? Was he lonely? Was he sad? Was he hiding? This suddenly made Lilith's eyes sting, she wanted to cry, he was just like her, or at least who she used to be, before she came here.**

** "What's wrong," she heard his voice quietly ring out to her, it was soft and soothing Lilith liked how it sounded. It was soft, distantly sweet, but all at the same time detached; this man had no one. Before she knew it, she felt thick tears roll down her cheeks, and then what came next, made her gasp, and look up; a gentle black gloved thumb carefully wiped the tears away, "Tell me what's wrong," his voice was kinder, but still remained distant. Lilith blinked away the rest of the tears that had not fallen yet, but were threatening to leak from her blurred glassy eyes, and sniffed, "It's nothing, I was...just thinking about my mother is all," she knew that it was wrong to lie, and that it was a truly sad excuse, but what could she say to him, that she could see how lonely and sad he really was, and that she could see it. That could only make him angry with her, or make him think of what a strange person she was, that he would avoid her, and not want to see her anymore. He was oddly silent, and Lilith looked at him, her eyes met his, and she could see the way they were gazing into hers, so intensely, and with focus. Sephiroth quietly petted her hair, as if to comfort her in some way, then his hand fell to her shoulder, and he gave it a faint squeeze, of reassurance, "It'll be alright," was all he said, and Lilith nodded solemnly, then studied his face, and as she did, she felt a little tickle in her stomach, and something in her was shaking. He was handsome, and so powerful. Lilith continued to stare at him, he was returning her stare, just as deeply, and with another emotion that Lilith could not identify, but she had seen in it his eyes before, he always had that look whenever he was around her. Suddenly she reached out with a shaky trembling hand, and before she knew what she was doing, it dawned on her what she wanted to do, and she couldn't be more appalled at herself; her hand slowly brought itself to his face, and the tips of her fingers lightly but curiously touched his pale cold cheek. She could see his own eyes widen but then slowly relax, and ease back, as he slowly began to lean into her soft tender, dainty thin fingers. Did he approve of this? Lilith couldn't believe how absurd she was being, of course he didn't, he was only trying to be nice to her, because she was only a child, that's why he wasn't yelling at her right now. He probably didn't even want her touch him this way. But his cheek felt cool against her warm, trembling fingers, it was soft, and smooth too; Lilith wanted to pull her hand back, but couldn't seem to do it, but she had to think of something quickly, so she wouldn't have to explain this crazy sudden urge. Carefully she moved her thumb to lightly brush against the skin of his cheek, in a rotating motion, like she was wiping something, then took a deep breath and quickly pulled her hand back, moving her arm back to her side, "Sorry, you...had something on your face, so I was just trying to wipe it off, um...sorry," she said lowering her head. But she couldn't shake the feeling of enjoying, the velvety feel, of his cool soft skin against her fingers, she liked how that felt, but she was just being silly, right now all she would do was pretend that this never happened. If Genesis had seen what she was doing, he would probably scold her for this, telling how it was rude, to get into someone's personal space like that, and that how people don't like that.**

** Sephiroth stared at her, unable to shake the feeling of disappointment growing within him, she was only trying to be kind, so why get his hopes up like that; at first when she did that, he had wondered if he was dreaming all of this up, but when he leaned into her touch, he knew it was real, because of the way his cheek tingled, like the way it was doing so now, and for a moment he wanted it to last, but then she pulled her hand away and had to say something like that, crushing him inside, was she really trying to be that cruel? Was she just teasing and taunting him? No. She wasn't, she just wasn't realizing what she was doing, that's all, after all Lilith was still just a kid, she wasn't doing all of this on purpose, Sephiroth knew better than to accuse her of that, to him she was innocent. So immediately, he returned to the real world, and put on a fake little half-smile and nodded, then quickly he returned to his desk, and resumed working on his assessments. Things returned to silence again, this time Lilith was staring at her lap, her hair hiding the regretful look on her face; she wondered what he must think of her now, she was sure that he bought it, but part of her knew that he was too smart for that, and besides if he did have something on his face, wouldn't he have felt it, and if not that then she would've just told him instead of touching him like she just did. How could she have been so stupid? From now on, she would have to not do that anymore, she had nearly embarrassed herself in front of him, and made herself look like a fool. He probably thought so too, and was thinking that right now. She wondered if he would tell Genesis, and that's when she realized her mistake, "Hey Sephiroth," she asked still staring at her lap refusing to meet his eyes. "Hm," she heard him hum, telling her to go on, and she did once she cleared her throat, "Could you please not tell Genesis about this?" It was a strange request, but she knew that she rather not have Genesis find out about this, then come to her and ask her about this. It was quiet, which made her uncomfortable, so she willed herself to look at him. What she saw made her almost stop breathing; he wasn't looking at her, he was gazing at his papers with an unreadable, but cold and cool expression, he wasn't saying anything, which made her a little scared, but she kept her eyes on him. His eyes were cold and hard, it looked like there was ice in them, then he finally raised his head and looked at her, with those harsh eyes, that made her flinch. He looked away and nodded, and returned to his work. It was quiet again, this time Lilith did not attempt to make any conversation, it was far too tense for that right now, and he was busy, Lilith didn't want to distract him from his work. They could only hear the clock ticking, and it was the only thing that filled the silence between them, that is until the door opened, revealing Genesis. The red head walked in, and took notice of the quiet in the room, and looked between the two, "What's going on, you two?" Lilith looked down at her feet, "Sorry Genesis, it's nothing, I didn't want to bother him, so that's why it's so quiet." Lilith smiled at him, and then at Sephiroth, inside she felt so terrible, for what she did, and for lying about it. She hoped that it would be the last time she would do such a thing. Genesis accepted her answer, with a curt nod, then cast his eyes on the General, "Hope she didn't bother you," he said. Sephiroth looked at him with a forced smile, and shook his head, "No trouble, she was well-behaved." Genesis nodded, while he beamed with pride, then his eyes returned to the girl, as he held out his hand to her, she took it gratefully, and they headed for the door together. Sephiroth suddenly stood up, and stated, "I'll walk you out," and followed after them, ignoring all of his friend's protests. The two men, walked as one held the girl's hand obliviously, while both his friend and the girl were deeply troubled by all that took place. **

**Sephiroth bid the two goodbye, and watched them drive away, the silence made its presence known once again. The silver haired man was no stranger to it, in fact he welcomed it completely, he much rather preferred the silence over anything, it was all he had ever come to know. The walk back to his office was sorrowfully long, and twisted, it seemed so dark and morose to him, like a funeral march. Why did it feel like he just lost something, and he was suffering from the loss of it. The warmth was gone, taken by her, Lilith, and she hadn't even realized what she just robbed him of. So this is what heartache felt like, this is what it was like to be in love and to truly suffer for it? Sephiroth made it to his office, but stopped in front of his door, when he heard someone calling his name, the voice was deep and masculine, the General knew it very well, "Sephiroth?" He turned around and there stood Tseng, the leader of the Turks, and a person that the General rarely ever spoke to. He was standing before him, back straight, tall and still, he gave him a light bow, "Would mind if I come in? There is something that I would like to discuss with you?" Despite how detached his tone was, his eyes looked so...genuine and sincere. Sephiroth nodded as he held the door open for him, motioning for him to come in; they both did, it became quiet again. The shadows and silhouettes seemed to linger behind, without making any noise, in fact they added to the company of silence, making it a little less lonely, but the silence was still there, and would always linger in the quiet and empty desolate halls of the Shinra Company, no matter who would come to visit and bring any joy with them. It wouldn't change the place at all, it would stay the same. The darkness was still there surrounding them in the suffocating silence, the light was gone, much like in the story of Hades and Persephone, and in the story of Orpheus and Eurydice.**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Medea Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

** The days that followed, were neither tense nor stifling the way they should have been; Lilith had approached Sephiroth the next day, and apologized to him, she had also confessed that she enjoyed his company, and asked him if she could hang around with him more. Genesis had already told her that it was alright, and what mattered was if Sephiroth alright with it. So since Genesis saw no harm in it, Sephiroth thought there would be no harm in it either. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't say anything at all, they both enjoyed the quiet, so not much needed to be said. Lilith was comfortable, and Sephiroth was not such bad company, in fact he was interesting to talk to, he told her how his mother died after giving birth to him, and how he didn't know his father, and that Hojo had been his only family. Lilith had told him about her mother, and how she died when she was only 8, and about her brother, Gideon, who went missing, she told him that she didn't know who her father was. Sephiroth and Lilith had discovered so many things about each other that made them so alike to one another; they had begun to spend more time together, and enjoy each other's company, Lilith made sure to visit everyday, whenever it was convenient. Genesis had very pleased with this new and yet strange occurrence, though it was questionable, he saw no reason to stop these visits, after Sephiroth was responsible, and trustworthy, so there wouldn't be an issue, and Lilith seemed very fond of him, so there wouldn't be any problems. **

** "So you and Genesis have been friends for a long time right," Lilith asked Sephiroth one day, watching him look at the papers, "Yeah," he answered. The girl's lips twisted into a little frown, "So, then how come you two always fight, and act like you wanna kill each other?" The question threw him off guard, but it was indeed one that would one day need an answer, especially for her, but that day would have to be today; "Well," he said thoughtfully, trying to think of an easy answer, the irony being of course, what hard question ever had an easy answer to go along with it, "It's because we're SOLDIERs, and when we're fighting we can't let our feelings get in the way." It was as simple as that, however Sephiroth could see from the girl's face, that couldn't be simple like that, only because it still didn't make any sense to her at all. Sephiroth sighed quietly, then looked at her, her eyes were still filled with so many unanswered, and unspoken questions, probably questions that couldn't be answered, and some that just didn't have answers at all. He wished he could explain it better, but she was still only a child, she still had a lot of things learn about. "When you're on a battlefield, you really don't many people to depend on," he said steadily, "Sometimes you're forced to make difficult decisions, some that many won't like, and you'll be forced to choose between yourself, and others." He could see something in her face quicken, as realization must have dawned on her, "And so...you've had to choose," it was a soft-spoken question voiced in a quiet, and soft, almost inaudible tone, but Sephiroth had heard her clearly; he cleared his throat, it was starting to feel dry, and answered raspingly, "Yes," he wasn't going to lie to her face, that would only make him look like a hypocrite, something that he wasn't about to become, as he went on to try and explain, "But you see, everyone will be forced to make a decision like that someday. You just never know when that time will come, it kind of jumps at you unexpectedly." Lilith's frown deepened, he could see another question coming to him from her, "Will it only happen once?" Sephiroth looked at her some more, he couldn't find the right answer for this question either, but he knew just what to say, "Depends. Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't." Lilith nodded her head quietly at his response, and decided not to ask about it again; this was something she did not feel ready for. Lilith smiled thinking about bringing up something else, "How did you grow your hair so long? I mean, I wish I could grow my hair that long," her smile turned into a hopeful little grin, "Will you let me braid it some time?" Sephiroth chuckled, amused at how quickly she could change her own mood, then answered her question, "Maybe. I'll have to think about that." Lilith pouted and huffed looking away, needless to say, the General couldn't deny how adorable that was, he chuckled lowly, earning a curious look from Lilith, "What?" Sephiroth smirked but said nothing, he just stood up and headed for the door, but not before patting her head affectionately; Lilith giggled and followed after him, "Hey Sephiroth, could we go outside? To where the fountain is?" He saw her, casting her hopeful eyes at him, and couldn't bring himself to say no, he smiled at her, "Sure."**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis smiled as he quietly sipped coffee from his mug, listening to Angeal telling him about his mother, Gillian Hewley was doing and how Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos were doing as well, "You know, your folks are still mad, that you didn't propose to Veronica," his friend pointed out smartly. Genesis rolled his eyes, since when did he ever give a shit about what his parents wanted, whatever he wanted to do, he would do it, with of course the occasional slap on the wrist, "Do you really think I care? After nearly 15 years, you think I would ever begin to care," Genesis chortled humorously, making Angeal scoff. Angeal smirked, "You know to be honest, I'm glad you and Veronica never took it further. You two were never really right for each other, that's what I thought of the whole thing, and for the record I never really liked her," Angeal declared while inconspicuously placing his cup down on the table, the lounge was really silent, of course it should have been since they were the only ones in there. Genesis snorted rudely, "Isn't that the truth? She was nothing but a nightmare," Genesis snidely lisped to his friend. Angeal smiled and resumed drinking his coffee, while deciding to switch the subject, after lifting his head from the mug, "So how is Lilith," he asked casually. Genesis smiled and replied with a blunt sort of frankness, "Oh, she's doing alright, she and Sephiroth are getting along very well." Angeal raised his brows almost not believing what he was hearing, and was extremely glad that he wasn't drinking his coffee, because there was a guarantee that he would choke on it right now, "Oh, you're sure that Sephiroth doesn't mind spending so much time with her, and looking after her," he inquired, then commented, "He does have work to do." Genesis shrugged carelessly, "He doesn't seem to mind, and he hasn't really made any objections, so," he trailed off, "I figured it'd be alright," he said and went back to drinking from his mug. Angeal scowled at his bittersweet dark coffee; if only he knew. Genesis caught the look, and frowned, there was something wrong with his friend, "Hey, Ang' what's wrong? Something bothering you?" Angeal glanced up at his friend, and forced a smile, "No, just thinking about something. But anyway you're right she's perfectly safe with Sephiroth." Genesis gave him a crooked smile, but then gave a mock scowl, "Oh so you're saying that she's not safe with me," he was only teasing. But Angeal would usually always take the bait, if goaded in the right way, "Oh no of course not, she is a lot more safer with you than him," Angeal grinned but as he raised his mug for another drink, he quietly mumbled to himself, "Trust me." Genesis looked up alarmed, "Pardon, what was that?" Angeal's eyes widened, crap did he just say that out loud? He quickly put his mug back down, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking something aloud. Honestly it's nothing, Gen." Angeal did his best to fake a smile, Genesis narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if to take his word for it or not, he could easily see through the smile, and his friend had always been honest and straightforward with him, so if there was something wrong with him, then he would tell him or let him know. Genesis noticed how Angeal had changed when he brought up Lilith being with Sephiroth, and how Angeal suddenly became so tense; was something about that really bothering him? "Angeal," Genesis said his friend's name, the only response he got was his friend lifting his face from his mug and facing him. Genesis looked closely at his friend, he had been keen on keeping and eye out for smaller details, his sharp eyes were trained that way, and he decided to try a different approach, "You and I are friends, and when we were younger, we had always told each other everything, we were close almost like brothers, I thought of you as my brother, and I know that I can always trust you, but there's something that you're not telling me right now is there?" Angeal's hand twitched noticeably, Genesis now had him, "Is there something that you're not telling me? Is there something about Lilith that you're not telling me?" Angeal said nothing, but that was more than enough answer for the red head, "Does it have something to do with Se-" Angeal sharply cut him off there, "No. No, it doesn't, trust me this has absolutely nothing to do with Sephiroth at all, believe me." The red head's eyes narrowed into slits, he had answered that far too quickly, and the whole statement seemed like he just hurried himself in saying it; the answer was too quick, meaning there was probably a lie in it somewhere. "Angeal," Genesis said sharply, getting the other man to look at him abruptly, "I can tell when you're lying, and if this has something to do with Lilith, then I need to know, and if that means I have to force the answer from you, then I will, by any means necessary." Angeal could tell by the tone in his words and the sharpness of them, that Genesis was serious about this, still he said nothing; his silence only seemed to agitate the red head, "Angeal." His voice was hard, "Is there something that you're not telling me, that has to do with Lilith?" Angeal sighed, Genesis never intimidated him, but he had to admit his friend could be pretty scary at times, and this was one of those times, but Angeal had no choice but to cave in, "Yes, there is alright, but I can't tell you-" This time Genesis was the one to interrupt, "Wait, what do you mean you can't tell me, why the hell not," he demanded. Angeal frowned, here would come the hard part, "Because it's between them, and- don't you dare cut me off now, let me finish," Angeal said when he saw Genesis open his mouth getting ready to say something. He closed it and leaned back slowly, and allowed Angeal to go on, "Like I said, it's between them, and only he can tell you, not me." Genesis shifted forward, "Wait a minute. He? Who are you talking about exactly," this was starting to sound really new to him, and he was just hearing about this now? Angeal looked away, mentally cursing himself, for acting like this, now he knew something was about to happen, and there was no telling where it would lead to now, "Ugh, no one, alright? So just let it go, forget I said anything," Angeal muttered loudly. Genesis shook his head, "No, I need to know, if this concerns Lilith, then you know that I can't just let it go, I need to know who is he? And what he has to do with Lilith," Genesis pursued the subject, he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, "For crying out loud Ang' I need a damn name," Genesis shouted, when his friend hesitated, "Can you at least give me a name?" Angeal didn't know or expect anything to slip from his mouth, but it did, and he gave Genesis, the name he needed, "Sephiroth," Angeal snapped at his friend, making Genesis blink in surprise, not really understanding, "Wait. What? Sephiroth? Okay you lost me? What the hell does he to do with any of this," the red head asked his dark haired friend, "What does he even have to do with Lilly? I mean I know there spending a lot of time together, yeah, but I really don't get what you're driving at." Angeal stared at his friend, "Look, Sephiroth...he's...eh...never mind, it's nothing," he wanted to end this subject immediately, before something else came out of his mouth; however Genesis wasn't so quick to let it go, "He's what? What does he have to do with Lilly, Angeal?" The SOLDIER clad in red, stared at his friend, he needed to know, Angeal answered his question but not in the way he hoped, "Look, it's nothing let it go, Lilith is fine with Sephiroth, there is nothing going on." Genesis stared at his friend hard, that was another thing what his friend had just said, was there something going on that he didn't know about? Did it have something to do with Sephiroth, and Lilith, and Angeal knew about it? Too many things were going through the red head's mind right now, "What is going on," he asked in a much more calmer, lofter tone. Angeal didn't know how to answer his friend, he was about to, until Genesis spoke up again, "Look, just please tell me what's going on, if this concerns Lilly then I have a right to know," he said. Angeal looked to the side, he was really stuck now, what should he do? He promised that he would protect Sephiroth's secret, but he was betraying his best friend since childhood, but then if he told Genesis, then that could only guarantee disaster of the apocalyptic measure, and he would betray his and Sephiroth's friendship, and both Sephiroth and Genesis would end up losing their friendship over all of this. So Angeal chose to answer Genesis, by saying something that could ease him, "Look, Gen, I can't tell you anything, only Sephiroth can, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about, Lilith is perfectly safe with Se-" Genesis glared up at Angeal, which made him stop in mid-sentence, "Why do you keep saying that," he hissed impatiently, "Her being safe with him, what does any of this have to do with them," he demanded, the volume of his voice was starting to get louder, "What do you mean, when you keep saying, that she's safe with him, what she isn't? Is something is going on? Is he a danger to her," he rambled sarcastically, but he was still serious, "Why shouldn't she be safe with him, huh? Why the hell shouldn't she?" He was fuming by the time his rant was over, but his impatience could only grow from there, "Dammit! Would you just spit it out and tell me, you're making me worry over this it is stressful. Why the hell wouldn't she be safe w-" Angeal suddenly had about enough, something inside him snapped, "Because he wouldn't hurt her, okay, he told me so himself that he's in love with her, and would never hurt her." Angeal's hand instantly flew to his mouth, not realizing that those words just came out of him, that he just said something that could very well, doom their relationship with one another. Oh no! He had heard the quiet, and stole a look at his friend, when he noticed how quiet it had grown around them. Genesis Rhapsodos was still sitting in his chair, back slumped against it, his posture looked slack, and weakened, his whole body felt like it weighed a ton, he was at complete disbelief, "...What...?" Angeal stared at his stunned friend, not really sure if he should just stay quiet, and not say anything, but Genesis just couldn't get over the shock, so he asked again in a much more low slow hoarse raspy voice, "What...did you...just...say?" Before him, Genesis sat there in a stunned silence, waiting for an answer. Angeal knew that this time he crossed a line that he knew he should have never crossed, and not only that but he just sold out one of his own friends. He looked at Genesis again, his eyes looked cold, hard and chilled, but also dull, and dark; his lips were firmly pressed together, hard, he was still, and rooted in his spot. The silence was starting to become stifling, that it was choking the light and life out of everything, and finally Genesis surprisingly was the first to shatter the silence, by asking in a rough and hardened tone, "How long?" Angeal shifted uncomfortably, "W-what do you...mean," he stammered through his question sluggishly. Genesis's tone hardened almost like he was getting ready to murder, "How long was this going on? How long have you know?" He shouted, quaking with anger and rage, Angeal could feel it practically rolling off his friend in large waves. Angeal felt that at that moment, he just swallowed his tongue, he couldn't bring himself to answer that he knew all along, because he knew that if he told Genesis that, then the red head would come after him, too. Genesis fisted his hands, clenching them into fists, that Angeal could hear his knuckles cracking, he was about ready to start burning all of Shinra along with the all of Midgar down to the ground, "Where are they right now," the red head's SOLDIER's voice sounded rough, edgy, brisk, clear cut, like the edge of rusty sharp blade, there was a low hiss beneath, that made him sound dangerously feral, in short he looked like a stray, ravenous raging caged animal. Angeal maintained his composure, but wasn't sure whether to answer his enraged friend or not, (if he could still call him a friend, because he had a feeling that after this both him and Sephiroth would be in their graves). Genesis was starting to get even more enraged, "Where the hell are they right now?" His voice, and tone had declared that already, Angeal could do nothing, but only stare at his friend, but the longer he kept quiet, the more angered Genesis was becoming; Genesis let out a frustrated cry, and his coffee mug soon burst into flames, as he threw it at the wall, it crashed into a thousand little pieces. This could not be happening. Angeal watched all of this, Genesis bolted upward, and stormed to the doorway, Angeal then chose at that moment to speak up, "Where are you going," he wanted to know, but Genesis only threw him a murderous glare, and snarled at him angrily, "Like you even give a shit!" And with that, Genesis left the room, leaving Angeal by himself, thinking of how he had just made things worse, how he had sold Sephiroth out, and he was pretty sure that Genesis went out to look for them, right now, he knew that once Genesis found Sephiroth, he would kill him, and probably come after him next. Angeal quickly got up, knowing that he had to fix this somehow, he would see if he could try and get to Genesis, and try to get through to him right now, but first he would have to find him. With that in mind, Angeal sprinted towards the door, and left, hoping that he wasn't too late to fix any of this, he knew that deep down it was all his fault, and just somehow he had to make things right.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth watched Lilith as she gently dipped her fingers into the cool water, and squealed at its temperature, "Eek! It's cold, come see Sephiroth," she called out to him, with a bright smile on her cute little face. Sephiroth smiled and did as she said, offhandedly wondering, how she could have such power over him, and yet act so innocent about it, and not even be aware of it for that matter. He knew well enough, that he would do anything for her, if she had asked, she was just sweet like that, she reminded him of the innocence he never had, or probably lost, because of all the time he had spent growing up in Shinra. He wanted her to always hold onto that part of her, and he loved her for it, though there were many other reasons as to why he loved her so deeply, and tenderly. **

**She looked up at him inquisitively, with that curious child-like wonder, Sephiroth was being so quiet, she wondered if he noticed; he blinked down at her, and realized that she must have noticed his quiet staring, and smiled down at her, she smiled back at him easily. They were both smiling at each other, until Lilith was the first one to look away, and look up at the sky above them. "You know," she began, "I was reading a book that Genesis got for me, it's called _"Paradise Lost,"_ ever heard of it," she asked curiously. Sephiroth nodded mutely, and stared at the cemented ground, yes, he knew the story well; the story of Lucifer, his rebellion against God, and how he and his followers fell. Sighing, the silver haired General, kept his eyes on the ground, then smiled weakly at the irony; he was staring at the ground, probably through it, where Hell was waiting for him, and she stood next to him and staring at the sky, where Heaven would be waiting for someone like her.**

** He shook his head, at such thoughts, he was never one to believe in a Heaven or Hell, but he knew definitely that Hell would be the one place ready to take him. **

"**YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" **

** Sephiroth's eyes widened, as he looked up and saw the one person, he had called his first friend; no, this couldn't be the same person that was his friend this morning, the man standing before him now, was raging, and looked ready to kill. Genesis Rhapsodos was pissed and Sephiroth couldn't even recognize him right now; Genesis was glaring at him, looking ready to pounce at him at any given moment. Sephiroth, however, was still very much clueless to the cause of his friend's anger, "Gen, what are y-" he was cut off by a hard fist slamming into his face, which sent him back, and onto his side. Sephiroth's eyes widened, as his mind reeled with what had just happened. His friend, Genesis had just punched him, in the face, and in front of Lilith; and now he wondered why, but when he looked up to look at his friend, and saw the disgust in those cold chilled blue eyes, he suddenly had a clue to his friend's behavior. Sephiroth could see Angeal catch up to Genesis, and saw the look on the dark haired SOLDIER's face, and with a sick and morbid realization, that Genesis Rhapsodos had found out Sephiroth's secret, and Sephiroth did not know what was worse; the fact that Angeal had broken his promise and told Genesis the secret Sephiroth was desperately struggling to hide, or that Genesis might reveal it to Lilith, and then she too, will look at him in disgust, or become scared of him. Shakily, the silver haired man stood up, barely noticing the trickle of blood that had rolled down the corner of his lip, he was bleeding after being punched, the place where he had been punched, was hurting, and sore, but fortunately Genesis hadn't struck him hard enough for anything to be broken. Sephiroth could see Lilith's young eyes widen, in shock and surprise, she jumped to her feet, and was starting jogging towards him, but was stopped when Genesis had appeared in front of her, and stopped her. Genesis stood between them, and stood in front of Lilith, obstructing her from Sephiroth's view, the silver haired man couldn't see her through the red head's towering thick frame, but heard her young, vibrant, voice clearly, "Genesis! Why did you do that," her tone told Sephiroth that she was concerned, and worried about his well-being. Lilith wanted to go and see if he was alright. There was also a little bit of surprised anger aimed at Genesis, for hitting the silver haired General. **

** Genesis had looked over his shoulder, at his ex-friend, who was struggling to stand, after being struck from out of the blue, good, let the little sick freak suffer! He glared in disgust at the man he once dared call his friend, and when he saw him on his feet, Genesis felt immediately to go over there and knock him down again, he didn't care if it hurt him, Genesis just wanted something to hit right now, and the silver haired male, standing behind him was more than deserving of his rage right now. Of course that would have to wait; Genesis felt a strong tug on his sleeve, forcing his gaze away from Sephiroth, and to the young girl standing next to him, staring at him with curious, intelligent, sharp, but also offended eyes, "Why did you hit him," she inquired sharply. Genesis bent down to her eye level, and looked her over, trying to spot any sort of injury or flaw on her pale soft gentle face; she was unharmed, thankfully. "I'll tell you why later, alright," he explained to her, she nodded quietly, Genesis continued, "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" From the look on her face, Genesis could tell that she was confused, and didn't understand what he meant by the question, but nodded disregarding his strange behavior. Genesis grabbed her hand, grasping it tightly in his, though she didn't seem to complain at all, then almost angrily he turned to Sephiroth, and the red head glowered at the silver haired man still standing behind them, so he didn't take the hint and leave like Genesis hoped he would. Seething ragingly to himself, "What the hell are you still doing here, you sick freak," he demanded, his voice rough and callous, "You sick disgusting sick fu-," "Genesis!" Angeal yelled at Genesis cutting him off, from finishing the hateful statement, Genesis needed to be reminded that there was still a child standing right beside him. Still fuming, loathing the two men who went behind him and stabbed him in the back like that, he murmured angrily to himself, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he hissed out the last word venomously. Genesis pulled on Lilith's hand gently, knowing that he had to be careful, since he was angry, that he might accidentally pull too hard and hurt her, then he turned to Sephiroth with blazing hard merciless eyes, "If you ever come near her again, I swear, next time I'll do so much worse, that is a promise, soon everyone will know that you're nothing but a sick man who needs to be locked away forever," he snarled at his ex-friend. Then he turned his head back to the raven haired girl, "Come on, Lilly, let's go home," he said softly; Lilith nodded her head slowly, and obediently followed after Genesis, but at the same time allowing him to pull her away. She stole a furtive glance over her shoulder to where Sephiroth was still standing, the corner of his lip was still bleeding, she winced at how painful it must have been, to be hit like that, but then stole a glance up at Genesis, there must have been a good reason that he did that. Genesis never did things without a reason, and maybe he would tell her what the reason was, as soon as they were in the comfort and privacy of their own home.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth sat on the bench, unable to look at anyone, Angeal chose to stay beside him, but at the moment had disappeared to go retrieve some ice for his bruised face, and something to stop the bleeding. Moments later he came back, with an ice pack in one hand, and a bottle of something unfamiliar in the other hand, the look on his face was serious, was what Sephiroth could only dread the most. His throat was dry, and hollow, and it seemed like the more he tried to open his mouth and speak, the bigger the lump that he had in his throat was beginning to get. It actually hurt to say anything at all, he really needed something to drink, his throat was really dry; "Here," Angeal's soothing voice spoke up, softly. Sephiroth looked up, and saw what Angeal was holding out to him, an icepack, quietly he took and pressed it against his cheek, flinching from the sting of the pressure, and the cold feel of it. He heard the dark haired SOLDIER sitting down next to him, and after a few minutes of silence, he heard his name being murmured, "Sephiroth...," the silver haired man didn't look at Angeal, he could only stare at the ground. **

** "He's never going to let me see her again," Sephiroth whispered, his voice was low and cracking, there was a break in it somewhere. Angeal didn't answer, all he knew was that he was the one that started this mess, but he knew that Sephiroth was right, there was no way that Genesis was ever going to let him see Lilith again. "I'm sorry," Angeal said looking away, "this is all my fault, I-"**

** "Excuse me." They both looked up and saw Tseng standing in front of them, "General, if I could please have a moment of your time, would you please follow me," he said that usual stern, and professional manner. Sephiroth stared at the Turk leader, then threw a questioning glance at Angeal, who only shrugged at him. The silver haired man stood up slowly, and quietly began to follow after the Turk, leaving Angeal behind to stare after the two, wondering what was so important that Tseng of all people, wanted to speak to the silver haired General in private; the two hardly acknowledged each other around work, only on the occasion, if it had to do something to with work, but that was mostly it.**

**What could Tseng from the Turk department possibly want with General Sephiroth from SOLDIER?**

** XOXOXOXO**

** "I am aware that you and Commander Rhapsodos, got into a little altercation, today, early this afternoon," Tseng's voice felt so powerful, but detached, and without any emotion to it. Though what he said is what made Sephiroth raise his head up abruptly and stare at the back of Tseng's head, he already found out about the confrontation between him and Genesis? Sephiroth wondered, just how much did Tseng and all of the other Turks know, what did they know exactly; he was sure that they knew more than he was comfortable with. But that really didn't bother him much, just as long they kept that information classified, then he really had no problem with it. "Did...Lieutenant Hewley tell you," Sephiroth had to know if Angeal had said anything, but much to his relief, Tseng gave him the following answer, "No, he didn't say anything. I saw the whole thing from my window." Oh, well that made him feel so much better; nice to know, that his fight with Genesis, was watched by so many others, and had become so public, he just hoped the President didn't see; hopefully it was just Tseng who saw, though maybe he shouldn't be so quick to count his blessings. "In here," Tseng directed him into his office; Sephiroth stepped inside like he had been told. "Take a seat," Tseng ordered, directing him to a chair, which Sephiroth did. Tseng sat at his desk, and remained quiet, as he looked over Sephiroth studying him carefully, like searching for some sort of weakness to prey on, with the eyes of a hawk. Normally it would make others cringe, shrink back, or squirm in there seats, but Sephiroth wasn't really bothered by those kind of stares, in fact he returned it with interest. It seemed like they were both just sizing each other up, but both of them knew that wasn't really the case. Finally it was Tseng who broke the silence, "General, from my window, it looked to me like it was Commander Rhapsodos who threw the first punch, but it also looked like he was extremely livid, and angered by something," as he said all of this, he sank into his soft black leather chair, nonchalantly, "Tell me, did you say something to him, that may have offended him in some way?" Sephiroth did not know what answer to give, all he could do was just stare at Tseng's dark brown oakwood desk.**

** Tseng seemed to be waiting for his answer patiently, as he laced his fingers together, while his elbows rested on the armrests. When Sephiroth still said nothing, Tseng once again had enough of the silence, "General, please understand, I'm not trying to find whoever is responsible in this, so I can place blame on them, I would just like to understand what happened, and what started it. I can assure that I won't meddle in this, it's none of my business, nor does it have anything to do with my department, if you need to be reminded, whatever punishment must be given out, is entirely up to you, it is up to you to discipline your subordinates, I don't have any say in it, but seeing as I witnessed the scene, I would still like to know what happened," Tseng explained blatantly, without much holding back. Sephiroth sighed, knowing full well, that the Turk leader was right; letting out a long deep breath, he tried to touch his sore cheek, but flinched, when it still stung, who would have thought that Genesis's punch could actually, Sephiroth smiled at the irony, ignoring the present stinging that rose in his cheek, it hurt to smile so much, the irony of all of this was that it was the first time anyone had ever dared to strike him, it was also the first time, anyone had ever managed to actually physically hit him, and injure him; boy, if Hojo found out, he would probably try to get Genesis fired, maybe even discharged, but not because he cared about Sephiroth, it's because Hojo still had his petty vendetta against Hollander, and only wanted to see Hollander lose his prized pet experiment.**

** "General," Tseng spoke lowly, but firmly, getting the silver haired man attention; Tseng wanted Sephiroth to say something anything. Making up his mind, Sephiroth made a choice, "Lilith and I were at the fountain, Genesis had me looking after her, for a quite a while, he had been okay with us spending time together," Sephiroth paused and gazed at Tseng, to see if the other man was going to interrupt, but fortunately, the Turk didn't, instead he remained quiet and composed. Sephiroth really didn't know what he was waiting for, or why even, but after seeing Tseng giving him a faint nod to go on, Sephiroth spoke on, "Then Genesis came out, but he was different," Tseng chose at that moment to interrupt, "Different? In what way?" Sephiroth looked past the Turk, and swallowed the lump in his throat, it was so dry, that it was nearly hard to swallow, "Angry, he looked like he could become violent if provoked, he swore at me, then he punched me in the face." Tseng's eyes burned holes into him, "Why," Tseng's question made Sephiroth reluctant to answer, that part Sephiroth refused to answer, he didn't want to, he couldn't. **

** Tseng saw that Sephiroth refused to speak, and leaned back into his chair some more; Sephiroth remained in the chair, not really bothered how Tseng was staring him down, trying to get an answer out of him. Exhaling quietly, Tseng stood up and was about to head for the door, he stopped in front of it, his hand rested on the knob, he stared at the bright silver knob, he moved his hand and saw the reflection of the back of the General's back in the brass silver object; it looked strange and deformed. As Tseng studied the reflection in detached, contemplative and ponderous interest, he decided to try another approach; he locked the door, making Sephiroth glance at him over his shoulder, with mildly surprised eyes. Tseng turned and faced the SOLDIER, and sauntered back to his chair, and seated himself, "I just want to know what happened."**

** Sephiroth looked away, letting out a little groaning exhale, "Where should I start," he asked the Turk. Tseng gazed at him unblinking, with those dark eyes, "Why did Rhapsodos hit you," it sounded more of a demand than a question, but Sephiroth knew it was one that he couldn't avoid. Sephiroth cleared his throat, "He...just heard me insult him behind his back, and when he found out from Hewley, he must have been angry to hear it from him, instead of me saying it to his face," Sephiroth didn't want to give the real answer, but this was partly true, so it really was perfect and Tseng would probably buy it. Though much to his hope, the Turk didn't; Tseng knew for a fact, that Sephiroth wasn't afraid to insult the red haired 1st Class SOLDIER to his face, and wouldn't need to do it behind his back, and he also knew, that instead of hitting, him, Genesis would just insult him even worse, after all Genesis Rhapsodos was known for his sharp words, and acid tongue, he would've chewed the silver haired General out, he was never one to resort to violence; as far as Tseng knew, Sephiroth's story had some holes in it. Tseng shook his head slowly, and stated bluntly, "I know for a fact that's a lie, I know that someone like you wouldn't go so low as to insult a man behind his back, sir, and this may not be any of my business, but I have seen you insult Commander Rhapsodos to his face before in the past, and during those times he had never once physically assaulted you, until now, of course, whatever it is that you did this time, must have really set him off," Sephiroth cursed for not being aware of Tseng's use of intellect, but really should have taken those into account. Tseng was right, and Sephiroth was faced with the fact that he might have to come clean and tell the truth, but he couldn't, he couldn't risk having another know about his secret. **

** "There was a girl," Sephiroth said as he glanced at Tseng, he could see the way the Turk's facial expression changed, and how his eyebrows arched up in what looked like surprise, and why wouldn't he, it wasn't everyday, when the great General Sephiroth took fancy to some girl. However, despite this interesting new development, Tseng remained quiet, and let the General continue, which he did, "I love her, but Genesis...he," Sephiroth didn't want to go on, nevertheless, he watched Tseng's face, and knew that the Turk picked up on the rest of the message, because he gave a solemn nod, yes, he did understand. The dark haired Turk, stared at the General, this time with a different sort of look in those eyes, as though he was seeing the silver haired SOLDIER in a different light. They both lapsed into silence, but it wasn't tense, in fact Sephiroth hoped that it would never end, he would have never been one to guess that Tseng's presence could be so comforting, and relaxing. He looked up and met those cool dark, gray brown eyes, they seemed so much more forgiving, and sincere, "I just have one more question before you can go," stated the Wutaian Turk, Sephiroth nodded agreeing to whatever it might be, he would answer it if he could. Tseng inhaled faintly, then released a small calming breath, "Is this girl, Lilith?" Sephiroth's eyes widened; no, how could he have known, what could have given him away, "Wh- How did-" Sephiroth had to stop himself from babbling like a fool, but Tseng cut him off, filling in for him what he wanted to say, "How did I know?" Sephiroth nodded once, and stared at the Turk, when he answered, "I knew just by watching you." Sephiroth felt his body go weak, then he heard Tseng say, "You still haven't answered the question." The silver haired man, felt himself go weak everywhere, but he closed his eyes, and lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall over his face, obscuring it from viewing eyes; he felt the silver wispy tresses lightly brush against, well, no point in hiding, Tseng already had his proof. "Yes." That was Sephiroth's only answer, as he waited for the Turk to say something, even yelling and sneering would've been preferable at the moment. But all that he was met with was silence, it made him wonder if the other man was still present in the room; he could feel his eyes on him, as he kept his eyes on his lap. He couldn't make himself look anyone in the eyes after admitting a thing like that, but he didn't want there to be any shame in it either, but regardless of feigning its absence it was there, the shame would always be present now and perhaps even in the future. Sephiroth knew what he would be getting himself into, if everyone knew, then he would become a pariah, he would be scorned, and hated, who knows, there would be those who would want to kill him, and he would never be accepted anywhere, everywhere he would go, he wouldn't be allowed there.**

** "I understand." Those words just shocked him, these were the words that he thought he would never hear, and to hear Tseng say them, added even more to the shock. Sephiroth's eyes met Tseng's, what he saw in them, was just as surprising, there was understanding, even sympathy; Tseng knew just how he felt, because while Sephiroth sat before the Turk, Tseng began to quietly reveal, his own story, the way he fell in love. Tseng was in love with a young girl, that he wasn't supposed to fall in love with in the first place. Sephiroth learned a few things after walking out of Tseng's office; Tseng had been in love, with a girl who would never be his, that Tseng wasn't so different from him, he learned the name of the woman, Tseng was in love with, her name was Aerith Gainsborough, and he also learned one more thing, that he wasn't yet entirely aware of, that was the woman that he would cross paths with in the future. Fate had a funny way of playing its hand at certain people, and Sephiroth, Lilith, Genesis, Angeal, Tseng, and Aerith would be one of the few most important players.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** The walk back home was quiet, neither one of them bothered to say anything; Lilith thinking that she did something wrong, was too scared to say anything, because Genesis was still mad, and Genesis was quiet, partially because he was still seething and fuming from rage and disbelief, that his two most trusted so-called friends would go and stab him in the back, and also make him look like a damn fool in front of them, and god knows who else was in on it. When they finally made it to the building, they shuffled inside soundlessly, without a single word to each other, or hardly any noise at all. Lilith drew in a shaky breath, and released it carefully, not wanting to be too loud; Genesis did not say anything to her, instead he barely spared her a glance. He only removed his shoes, and coat, stuffing them in the coat closet; that was the one time he looked at Lilith, and gestured for her to do the same, which Lilith did very quickly. **

** Genesis quietly stalked sluggishly to the table and sat down, and propped his elbows on the desk, running both of his hands through his hair raggedly, dragging his fingers through his coppery mahogany cinnamon, auburn golden tendrils, it looked like he was going to rip the hair on his head right out by the roots. Lilith stared at him nervously, worriedly, she had never seen him act like this before, but questioning his odd behavior meant that she would have to be brave and ask, so she took a step toward the red head, and quietly whispered his name, "Genesis...?" The red head SOLDIER looked at her blankly, his blue eyes growing cold, making her hesitate; the way he looked, reminded her of this old dog that the kids back in her old home had tortured very badly, nearly everyday. She could still remember how terrible it looked, the way its eyes looked so defeated, and lost, and the wounded, scared look he always had as he sat in the corner of the street, in the the old trash, trying to hide himself from the cruel children, that constantly tormented him, Lilith remembered how she defended him, and gave one the older kids a bloody nose, after they beat the old dog too badly. After protecting it, Lilith took care of it, looked after it, and fed it, by stealing some food for it; when the dog healed itself, it lived for a few more days until it died from a combination of old age and all of the abuse it suffered from.**

** "Genesis,...wh-what's wrong," Lilith softly stammered through her nervous question; she wanted him to be alright, she didn't want to see him look so defeated, and... and...and...weak..! If she saw him that way then she knew that it would truly break her little innocent heart. So she did the one thing she could think of; she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a tight and warm embrace. Lilith felt him stiffen at the sudden and unexpected touch, "Genesis, I'm so sorry," she whispered fearfully, "I'm really sorry, please forgive me," she finished, as tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Then she felt his strong arms slowly albeit a bit awkwardly wrap around her, and pulling her closer against him, he felt so warm, and Lilith nuzzled into him deeper. She could feel his body shake and tremble lightly, it almost felt like he was crying, but that was not possible, Genesis never cried, he was the strongest person she knew. Slowly lifting her young head to look at him, she was about to ask, "Genesis, are you-," she paused in mid sentence, when she saw how vague and pale he looked, the same a person looked if they were sick and about to throw up. Slowly Genesis released her, and walked into the bathroom, Lilith slowly followed after him; she saw him leaning over the toilet, as he held himself, then he lurched over and into the bowl, and heaved.**

** Lilith watched with wide and frightened eyes, as he purged the contents of his stomach; his body still shook feverishly, so he had felt sick. She saw how his hair fell over his face obscuring it from her view, she wouldn't be able to see his face, and know what he was thinking. Lilith watched as he coughed weakly, and shudder a bit from regurgitating nearly half of the food in his stomach, then she watched him reach out with one hand and flush the toilet, and all of its messy contents. He slowly turned and faced her, the expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes looked like they were trying to decide something or figure something out, but they didn't look angry like they had before. Lilith decided to try again and say something, "Genesis, are you," her voice faded quietly into a little whisper, "mad at me?" It was soft-spoken question, but she was sure, that Genesis heard her, after all he was a first Class SOLDIER, nothing could ever get past him. There was silence falling over them, the only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the sink being turned on, and him rinsing his mouth, then the sink shut off, and he glanced at her, and took a deep breath, and held it, then faintly exhaled. She watched as he began walking towards her, then stopped right in front of her, and she waited for what he would say next. She stared at him, when she felt both of his firm hands quietly place themselves on her thin shoulders, "Let's go into my room, we'll talk there," his voice was calm, and soothing, it wasn't ragged after all of his purging.**

** Lilith followed after Genesis, and held his hand tightly, and then they slowly stepped inside his room, it was a darkly lit room, the walls were a dark burgundy wine color, and the curtains were a silky velvet red color, there were some candles which smelled really heavenly, the aroma was very heavy, and intoxicating, but she liked it; there was a hint of cinnamon, sandalwood, and some spices here and there, just like his cologne. It was very relaxing; "I'm not mad at you," the answer threw her off balance, her head snapped in his direction, when he was done saying this. Their eyes met, and she saw that he really did not blame her at all, she felt herself smile at him; he met her smile with a crooked half smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, and she could see it. He sat down on his bed, and softly patted the spot on the bed next to him, gesturing for her to take a seat close to him. She smiled as she enthusiastically took a seat next to him, she gave him an affectionate hug, wrapping her arms around him, giggling innocently. Genesis wrapped her in warm, and caring one-armed hug, but at the same time pulling her close to him; turning his whole body to face her, "Lilith," he said carefully, she nodded at him with that loving smile of hers, almost making him hesitate, but he decided to finish his sentence, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset with Sephiroth, and Angeal is all, because they were both keeping something big from me," he explained quietly, watching Lilith to see if she understood so far. She nodded her youthful head, telling him that she knew what he was talking about, and told him to go on, since she was still quiet and waiting for him to finish.**

** Genesis took a deep breath, but continued, "All those times, I left you alone with Sephiroth...," he grew quiet, Lilith could see the rage build up in his eyes, but he remained civil as he went on, "Did he behave strangely, or did he do things that made you nervous? Or make you do things that made you scared?" Lilith stared at him, she could tell that he was serious, and wanted an answer, but she didn't know how to answer those kind of questions, because she didn't understand them, what sorts of things did he mean exactly? **

** "Things, like what," Lilith inquired curiously, tilting her head to the side; she really had no clue, but Genesis knew that she was mature enough to understand if he explained to her. "Do you remember, when that teacher, kidnapped you," he asked lowly, this was painful for him to talk about too, he could see the way she flinched, as she nodded slowly, and painfully. Her face was contorted in pain, fear, and sorrow; she really thought she would never see him or any of the others again, the teacher was far too frightening, yes there were times she would have nightmares about him, but it would always end the same way, Genesis would come in and save her. Genesis spoke again, "Do you remember, what he wanted to do to you," he asked carefully. Lilith nodded again this time much more quickly, she wanted to get this out of the way, by moving through this quickly. "Has Sephiroth ever done anything to you like that, or ever touched you," Genesis murmured gently, trying to be delicate about this matter, the girl was still young and innocent.**

** Lilith's eyes widened, as she gazed at him; he returned her gaze, and could see the miserable way her hands twitched helplessly; "Lilith," he said her name softly, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed, it's none of your fault if he did, I promise, I won't leave you alone with him again," he stated all of this in a firm voice. Lilith shook her head, saying faintly, "But he didn't do anything to me, honest," She reached out and touched his hands with her own, "Please, believe me, Genesis," she whispered, her eyes widening in helplessness. Genesis gazed into her eyes, and felt something inside of him stir, Lilith was trying to protect him, "Lilly, please don't defend him, you don't have to be ashamed of anything, and you don't have to keep secrets either, you don't have to hide this, because you'll think I'll hate you, I won't, so don't keep it hidden," he said tenderly, as he stroked her cheek lovingly. Lilith closed her eyes fadedly, and sighed in resignation, but suddenly she felt herself slowly beginning to understand something out of this, "Genesis," she said his name, opening her eyes again faintly, she heard him answer gently, "Yes." **

** "Is that why you hit him," she asked in a softened whisper, her eyes opening a little bit more, and pleading for him to answer. Genesis was hesitating to answer, but gave her a short nod, and then he said to her, "Lilith, I worry about you, you're a very good girl, and I don't want to find you the same way I found you last time, I wouldn't take it anymore," he said, his voice faded out and he closed his eyes, and looked so wounded, that Lilith moved forward, and threw her arms around him. "Genesis, I swear, Sephiroth never did that to me, I promise, and if he did, I would have told you, I wouldn't hide anything from you, honest," she said shakily, but firmly, and held onto him tighter, as she buried her face into his clothed chest. Immediately, like a reaction, he wrapped his arms around her tiny thin frame, and held her close, knowing full well, that Lilith would never lie to him, or keep something from him, so he would take her word for it, but something would have to be done about Sephiroth, he knew that it was no longer safe for her to be around Shinra, especially since Sephiroth was head of SOLDIER, and if he tried to file this to the President, who would believe him, it would just be his word against Sephiroth's , nothing would be done about, and even if they did believe him, they wouldn't do anything about it. It would be bad publicity for them, if word of it got out somehow to the public; Genesis knew of only one solution, send her away. It was also a wise solution seeing as how the war in Wutai was beginning to affect everyone in Shinra, including the SOLDIERs, so sending her away would be the only way for her to be safe. Tomorrow he would send her by train to that girl's boarding school, where he was certain she would be safe, she would be able to live normally and have friends there. So with that decision in mind, he quietly began to close his eyes and drift off, today had been exhausting, so for tonight he would let her sleep in his room.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** The morning after had been hectic, full of packing, and loading; as promised Genesis went and bought a train ticket for Lilith, which would be scheduled for departure in at least 2 to 3 hours. Genesis had promised her that he would write to her every chance he would get, and demanded that she do the same, which she agreed she would. With everything set, they quietly passed the time chatting about unimportant things, like about how she would work hard, and he told her that he would be proud of her. To them it seemed like the events from yesterday no longer mattered, or held any importance at all, and that's the way they preferred to keep it. All seemed perfect, until a knock to the door disturbed them; Genesis went ahead to go and answer it, and when he did, he grew quiet and still, there was Angeal standing in front of him waiting for the red head to let him in. "Genesis," the dark haired man said softly, trying to be civil, with his dearest friend but knew that it would take a long time for the his friend to trust him again, so he'd try and start again, "May I come in?" Genesis said nothing, but quickly threw a glance over his shoulder to where Lilith was sitting waiting for him; this wasn't her fault, and though Genesis hated to admit it, this wasn't Angeal's fault either, grudgingly accepting that, Genesis groaned softly, and slowly stepped aside, and allowed his childhood friend inside. Angeal felt himself quietly smile, at least Genesis was being civil, but then frowned when saw a few bags packed and ready, "Gen, what is this? Going on a vacation?" Genesis gave a humorless laugh, "No. I'm sending Lilith to that school, the term's about to start," the red head explained; Angeal pressed his lips together, there was another reason behind this sudden decision, he knew that much, Sephiroth was the reason, Angeal so badly wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, but knew that Genesis didn't want to hear anything about it. Angeal sighed, part of him refused to believe any of this was happening, but he knew that no matter what he said, nothing would change his friend's mind, so the best he could think of saying was what Genesis wanted to hear from him, "I'm sorry." **

** Genesis stared at him, then gave him a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, in fact they seemed a bit suspicious, and edgy, the smile was a fake one, "It's alright," he said, feigning happy bliss. Angeal could hear the artificial tone in his voice, and felt his a pang in his heart, Genesis was only saying this, because they were in front of Lilith, as far as she knew, they were both just acting cordial around each other, that's all they were, just actors putting on a show. Angeal looked away, and smiled at Lilith, "So you're going away to school," he asked, she gave him a bright nod, and Genesis smiled harder, glancing between the two, as he took his seat beside Lilith. Then he turned to Angeal, with the same smile, "You are going to come and see her off, aren't you," he asked narrowing his eyes, Angeal's smile nearly faltered, so that was his game; "Of course, I wouldn't miss it," he answered giving them both a reassuring smile. Lilith smiled back unaware of their silent little game, but when she turned away, Angeal could see Genesis smirking, no more like sneering at him arrogantly; he was out for blood. Obviously Genesis was playing a game that only he knew, that no one else did, especially Angeal, so the dark haired SOLDIER knew that he just might lose, which is exactly what Genesis wanted.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** They stood at the train station, on the platform, where Lilith's train would arrive, all three of them were quiet; Lilith was quiet and comfortable, unaware of the tension going on around the two men, Angeal was trying to guess what Genesis might be thinking, and Genesis was too busy plotting, and planning, only this time his plan was something far bigger, and would definitely work in his favor. As they waited, Lilith smiled with abandonment, not caring for any troubles going on right now, and probably not even aware of them at all. Then finally her train had been announced its arrival, Genesis and Angeal picked up her two bags, and slowly began to usher her towards the giant steaming behemoth, waiting for and many other passengers to board it. **

** Once her luggage had been taken care of, they watched her climb aboard the train with her ticket in hand; she found her seat compartment, and took her seat, she opened her window down, and looked out. She saw them and waved, they waved back, then started approaching the side of the train to the window she was peeking her head out of. They both looked at her; Genesis was grinning, "Be careful okay, Little Woman?" Lilith rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her but smiled, and nodded her head vigorously, "You bet, bye Genesis, I...,I'll miss you." His eyes softened up at her, and he said the same to her, "I'll miss you too kiddo, but don't worry, we'll see each other again very soon, I promise," he reassured her, then he turned to Angeal, expecting him to say something, which he did, "Everything is going to be okay, Lilith you'll see." **

**The train had started, and began to move, and Lilith waved goodbye for the final time, until the train started gaining momentum. They waved back once more, until she couldn't see them anymore. She really hoped things would get better, though only one thing had upset her, she didn't get to say goodbye to Sephiroth, Genesis did tell him that, she was leaving, so why didn't he come to wish her a farewell? Perhaps he was busy, and had too much work, so Lilith decided to leave it at that, but she couldn't get rid of the one seed of doubt blooming within her, that he probably didn't want to see her after what happened yesterday. That only made the trip more lonelier for her.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Angeal and Genesis had begun their walk to work, in silence; Angeal stole a glance at Genesis, the man looked downright smug, and content. Angeal didn't know whether to comment on his friend's strange behavior, or just remain quiet. He chose the latter of the two, "Genesis, was Lilith alright with leaving like that in such a hurry?" Genesis smug expression fell, and his eyes were fixed into a bright glare, "She understood, and didn't ask any questions, so yes, she was alright with it, in case you want to know," he answered coolly. Angeal dared to ask another question, "Is it because of what happened, between you and Sephiroth," he saw the change in his face, the minute that question left his mouth, the darkened glare and scowl was there. Genesis didn't answer, just kept on staring ahead as they walked on, another thing Angeal had noticed, throughout the whole walk, Genesis hadn't even bothered to look at him. **

** They closed in on the Shinra building, and ascended up the steps, and walked through the slide glass doors, "Does Sephiroth know, that Lilith left," Angeal asked stopping the red head in his tracks. The other man was quiet, with his back still turned to the dark haired SOLDIER, making it harder for Angeal to see the other man's face, and see what he's thinking. Genesis cocked his head to the side, then let out a quiet frustrated grunt, while shaking his head, and continued to walk on leaving a troubled Angeal behind him, unsure of what the answer was, seeing as how he hardly got one. Did Sephiroth not know of Lilith's absence, or did Genesis purposely avoid telling him?**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith smiled as she grabbed her bags, and walked through the hallway, she had just gotten her dorm room number, and now she was on her way there. The walk wasn't long, until she finally reached her assigned dorm; opening the door, she smiled seeing a free empty, spare, bed for her. Quietly laying her luggage, she began to unpack, and get settled; after an hour of unpacking, she decided to rest, until a knock came at the door, Lilith lifted her head, and said, "It's open." The door opened, and a young girl with bright brown hair and a rounded peach, freckled face, about Lilith's age walked in with a smile on her face, "Hi," she said happily, "I'm Louisa," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for a handshake. Lilith smiled and returned the warm greeting, "Hello, I'm Lilly, nice to meet you, Louisa," Lilith shook the other girl's hand. Louisa smiled back, as she pulled her hand back, "Oh, you're Lilly? That's great, I have something for you." Louisa reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, and held it out for Lilith to take it, which she did, "It's from you pen pal," Louisa added, then walked out of the room, but then added again, "Oh, and lunch will be in 20 minutes."**

** With that she walked out leaving, Lilith alone; the raven haired girl opened up the envelope, and unfolded the letter. She read through it quietly and smiled:**

_Dear Lilith,_

_Thank you for replying to me and sending that interesting book to me, I really enjoyed reading through it. I loved the characters, they were all so vibrant and interesting, very unforgettable, thank you again. I also remembered when you told me what day your birthday was, so I sent you a little gift along with this letter. Happy 12__th__ Birthday Lilly! The best of wishes, and I hope they all come true. I hope one day, that you and I can actually face to face one day, I'm glad you and I already starting to become such good friends, do you think that after this pen pal thing is over, do you suppose we could still write to each other, I would really love it if we did. Well, bye, and once again Happy Birthday_

_ ~Sincerely,_

_ Raziya A. _

**Lilith's eyes widened; she had forgotten her own birthday, then looked in the envelope, and saw that there was two gifts in there for her, a large pocket-sized book, she opened it, the thing was blank, so it must have been some sort of journal, or diary, it was thick, and the binding was nice, and exquisite, the other gift was a necklace, with an angel on it, it looked like it was made from sterling silver, and some diamonds. Lilith immediately loved her gifts and wanted to thank her best friend, Raziya. She would definitely have to answer her letter, and give her something, too. She walked to her bedside drawer, and smiled as she placed her journal on top of it next to her, then she unhooked the necklace, and quietly put it on her. Once it was on, Lilith fingered the little silver angel, as she smiled down at it, but it fell a little, as it reminded her of Sephiroth for some reason, she wondered if he missed her, but then pushed that thought aside. This could be a wonderful start for her, even though her birthday was yesterday, she didn't mind at all, but she was glad that some one remembered; "Thank you, Raziya ," she whispered softly. Then her voice slowly began to trail off as she sang to herself, "_Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me," _and smiled forlornly, **_'Maybe, this will lead to __something new and special.' _**It dawned on her that she forgot her own birthday, but she only smiled at the fact.**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Medea Chapter Thirty**_

** Things had not been the same, not since Lilith left; Genesis hadn't spoken to neither Angeal or Sephiroth; and everyone could see the change in all of them, and the tension growing between all of them. Genesis did not think it would matter anymore, and not just because he was leaving for Wutai, but there was something else he was planning, something that Shinra would never expect, not Sephiroth, nor Angeal would even know.**

** Genesis Rhapsodos had just about enough, he was done; he was finished with all of it, Shinra, SOLDIER, Sephiroth, the lies, the secrets, the betrayals, and he done being second best, once he got to Wutai, there would be no going back, on what was about to happen. Hollander had told him so much; that he was originally supposed to be the hero, everything Sephiroth had now, he had robbed and taken from Genesis, he took everything from him, and he almost got Lilith, too. But Genesis wasn't about to lose what mattered to him, especially to someone like Sephiroth; the silver haired General was never going to take anything else from him anymore, and he would make sure that Sephiroth would never go near Lilith ever again. No more being in Sephiroth's shadow, it was time to get out, and there was only way to do it.**

** "Is everything ready Hollander," Genesis asked sharply, not even looking at the scientist; he personally did not care much for the old man, but seeing as how the guy was responsible for his health, he really didn't have a choice, he had other things to worry about at the moment. He heard the other man grunt in reply, "It's all fine. Soon everything will be finished, and you will get the chance to take everything he took from you." Genesis didn't reply, instead he only looked on ahead, his eyes blazing like a forest fire that no one would be able to put out; for what it was worth Hollander had actually been somewhat frightened by those eyes, and was really careful around him, for fear his unpredictability, and what he might do. Oddly as it may sound, Hollander suddenly wished that the girl, Lilith, would return, after all Genesis would be tamed around her, he wouldn't dare show her his true colors, from what Hollander could tell.**

** Hollander had to admit, in the beginning, he though the girl would be nothing more than**** an annoying distraction, but of course he had been proven wrong on several occasions; whenever Hollander and Genesis would be working together on something in his lab, and Genesis would bring her along, she would sit quietly to the side, like a mouse. Hol****lander would strongly protest to the girl being in the lab, he stated that she would only be a bother, Genesis would look at him stonily, an expression that could even rival that of Sephiroth's, and say in an even tone that had left no room for argument, "****She's not bothering anyone, Hollander, leave her alone, she wouldn't get in the our way, despite what you think she is mature for her age, and believe me what you do doesn't fascinate her, and to be frank with you, honestly you bore her, like you do me." A****nd that was the end of that, Hollander became quiet and hadn't said a word about her for the rest of the day, nor any of the other days Genesis had brought her with him after that little incident. Needless to say Hollander never brought it up again, becaus****e he knew that whatever he would say wouldn't matter to Genesis, either way, he would never change his mind, the man was stubborn, and tended to be slightly rebellious, often doing things out of spite, or just plain dark sarcastic humor; which made Holland****er wonder, had Lilith ever seen the red head's true colors? **** The scientist came to the conclusion that no, Lilith was not even aware of his real side, nor had Genesis ever exposed her to that side of him.**

** "Hollander!" A sharp voice snapped at him darkly****, causing him to jerk in surprise and fear. Glancing at Genesis, he noted the darkened expression, and the way his eyes became chilled and frozen and hard, the kind of eyes that only a killer could have. "Are you finished yet," Genesis had hissed at him im****patiently, his eyes burning into his fiercely, how is it that he could ****always look just as intimidating as Sephiroth? Then again it wasn't Sephiroth breathing down his back right now was it? The very thought made the older man shudder. Oh, good god! Sephir****oth, of all people**

** "You know, Genesis," Hollander started trying to smooth out the red SOLDIER's anger, "There really is no hurry in this, the plans are all set, we're right on schedule, I'm just making a few more minor adjustments,-" He was viciously cut**** off by the younger man, "Everything must be ready," he snarled at Hollander, "And if it isn't," his voice trailed off distantly, and coldly, then turned to give Hollander a very chillingly, cruel smile, "Well, you'll see what happens, when that happens...****," he was about to walk away, but stopped and added something in a menacing tone, "Oh and Hollander, don't forget that you're the only one who can cure me, don't you forget that, understand?" With that said the red head stalked out of the room with sharp f****ootsteps, that echoed menacingly until Hollander could no longer hear them anymore; once he was gone, the old scientist let out a deep long shaky breath, relieved that the other man had finally left. This was all becoming very unnerving, even for Hollander****, and he was definitely going to enjoy the fact that it would soon be over, at least that's what he thought.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth sighed, for what may have been the tenth time that day, but he already lost count, so what did it matter. Though what d****id matter was that his paperwork was still untouched and unfinished, he was already far behind. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate, not after all that had happened between him, Genesis, Lilith, Angeal, and Tseng.**

** It was all so troubling, but at leas****t there was one bright side to all of this; he wasn't fired yet, and that meant that Genesis hadn't said a word about him to anyone, come to think of it he hadn't said a word to him, not since the day of the confrontation, come to think of it he hadn't see****n Lilith since that day either. And Angeal had been kept busy, so they hadn't had a chance to speak yet, though Sephiroth was hoping to get caught on to him soon.**

"**Sephiroth."**

**Speak of the devil, there he was; just the person Sephiroth wanted to speak to,**** "Angeal," he said slowly. The dark haired man stared at him, "Yes, Sephiroth?" The silver haired General leaned back in his seat, looking over the SOLDIER standing before him, "I haven't spoken to Genesis, since the," he paused then continued, "well, it d****oesn't matter, but I was just wondering how is Lilith doing?"**

** Angeal's expression seemed to change, something in his face took on a lighter look, "Oh well, she's been fine, Genesis got a letter from her yesterday, and is waiting another one from her toda****y," Angeal trailed off not realizing that Sephiroth was growing quieter digesting this information. Letter! What did he mean by letter?**

"**Angeal, stop!" Sephiroth lashed out at the other man acidly. Angeal stopped in mid-sentence, wrinkling his brows at the**** other man, "Sephiroth?"**

**Sephiroth glared at him, "What did you just say? What letters?"**

** For a minute, Angeal stared at Sephiroth, not sure what to make of his questions, his mouth was open, trying to form some sort of response, but that would only add ****more to the misunderstanding clouding around them at the moment, "What do you mean," Angeal asked uncertainly. There was no understanding between them, at least one that didn't understand, and the other, who once thought they did. Angeal took a deep breath****, "Genesis, got a letter from Lilith yesterday, she sent it to him from her school, the one he sent her to," he explained slowly, his eyes searching Sephiroth's face. Silence reigned in on the two, from both ends, from Sephiroth's and Angeal's, but only be****cause he was done speaking.**

** Sephiroth couldn't speak; his voice rasped out weakly and hoarsely, "What...?" Genesis had sent Lilith away and hadn't told him? Angeal's frown deepened, "Didn't you know?"**

**What. The. Hell?**

** Before Angeal knew it, ****Sephiroth bolted from his chair and out of the room; the dark haired SOLDIER didn't even a chance to blink. It suddenly dawned on him; Genesis was never planning on telling Sephiroth. And from the look of Sephiroth's reaction, Angeal knew only one thing wa****s evident:**

**This time Sephiroth was going to swing his punch.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth had never felt so livid ever in his life, and this was the most anger he had ever felt; how could Genesis not tell anything?**

** Sephiroth's hand rested on the hilt of**** the Masamune, he so badly wanted to slash at something; this was the first time he had ever truly felt a violent urge like this. The next person who would approach would most definitely have to take the risk of being sliced.**

** He tore through the halls a****ngrily, promising the red head so much pain, that he would be sent to the infirmary in a full body cast. Finally he found who he was looking for; there was Genesis sitting in the cafeteria, poised and graceful, in a feline-like posture, that oozed laxness ****and the same trademark overconfidence, that made him appear far too arrogant. That was one of things about him that Sephiroth had grown to resent.**

** Sephiroth approached Genesis coldly, and stealthily, "Genesis," he hissed lowly causing the other man to sh****oot him what Sephiroth would hardly call an upward glance, it was more of a flick of his head in the silver haired man's direction. Noticing that the General was not leaving and still towering over him, Genesis raised his head at the other man grudgingly, ****"What?" His voice was sharp, quick, and of course annoyed, Sephiroth could easily see, that Genesis wanted him to leave; their friendship was no longer in tact. They could no longer call each other friends.**

**It was over.**

**All cards were out on the table.**

** "Why?" Sephiroth snarled at his rival angrily. Genesis stared at him, his eyes hard, and quietly blazing with undying wrath, "Why, what," he lisped at him with a sneer on his face.**

** Sephiroth really wanted to throw the first punch at his now ex-best fri****end****; Genesis knew what he meant, the red head just wasn't going to tell. Sephiroth cursed him, wishing he could throw down with him right now, but not when there were people watching. That wouldn't be very smart, and that would make Sephiroth look like the**** instigator in all of this, and he couldn't afford the attention, and bad attention like that. All that would do is give Genesis what he wanted; the red head was clever and sharp, and it was because of his wit, and he would use his cunning just for such as**** occasion, to get a rise out of the General, and to get him riled up.**

"**How could you not tell me," Sephiroth made sure to not raise his voice, careful not to draw attention to himself, though it still did hold the same threat laced deeply within it. It d****idn't seem to affect Genesis in the slightest, in fact, the other man regarded him with a harsh, resentful look, ****"And tell you what exactly," he demanded in an angry mutter, wrinkling his whole face at him in disgust; Sephiroth's face froze, as did his who****le body, Genesis continued obliviously in that harsh, biting low tone, "That your precious little imaginary young lover girl, who by the way, may I remind you, is barely legal, is far away from you and is probably safe where she is now? Hm? Is that what yo****u wanted me to tell you? And along with that did you also want me to tell you where she is, so you can try go and find her, and save her from where she is now, by playing hero, even though she's having a grand old time there and has possibly forgotten all ****about you," Genesis ranted on angrily, in an even but still violently hushed voice**

**Sephiroth's body felt weak and slack; he knew that Genesis was serious, that if push came to shove then Genesis could leak out the scandalous truth about Sephiroth's feelin****gs towards the little girl, he had come to care for so deeply and love. But Genesis wouldn't do that purposely, knowing that he was going to hurt Lilith in the process; would he? Just how far was Genesis willing to go?**

** "Genesis." Sephiroth's voice was ****faint and cool, but Genesis cut him off his voice crisp, and sharp, "If you know what's good for you and your heroic reputation, then you'll leave her alone, she's had enough of you." The threat beneath his words made the General's breath nearly hitch, but**** it wasn't the threat that shocked him, no, as far as red head's threats were concerned, Sephiroth knew that they held no meaning, but only if Genesis would act upon them. What really bothered him, was that Genesis had just claimed that Lilith had enough o****f him, that comment actually stung, and it was painful to hear those words spoken with such an acid tongue.**

** Genesis stood up and leaned forward, "She's had enough, and honestly so have I," he seethed with a harsh darkened glare, "I'm done, being left in y****our shadow, our friendship was nothing but a burden to me, all I needed was the incentive to end it, and thanks to Lilith, I no longer have to wonder how to end and I don't have to wait." Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing; it couldn't be true,**** none of it.**

**Sephiroth slowly shook his head in disbelief, but that only made Genesis sneer at him cruelly, "What you've done to Lilith, however, is still unforgivable, and you will pay. You'll regret ever laying on your eyes on her, you sick bastard. You'****ll never see her again, I promise you that."**

** He stood up and stalked out leaving Sephiroth sitting on his own, absorbing and replaying everything Genesis had just told him; and with a shocking realization, he suddenly knew that Genesis had meant every wor****d he said.**

**Sephiroth would never see Lilith again.**

**Her face. Her eyes. Her smile. And her.**

**His precious girl had been taken from him.**

**This realization, felt like his sword had just been stabbed into him, and it was being twisted so painfully, that he**** could feel it, and the pain was getting worse, more excruciating, and so much more real, that it hurt for him to breathe; Sephiroth had never really been a very emotional person, nor had he ever worn his emotions on his sleeves. He knew no pain; he never ****once in his life felt it, but only because he was the pain, and most of the times he was numb to it. But that was before he knew Lilith; she helped him discover the side of himself, he never knew he had, a side of himself, he thought he had buried a long t****ime ago. Because of her, he had learned to feel again, to live again, for the first time in a long time, he smiled around her and actually meant it, and for that he loved her so deeply and truly.**

** But now she was gone, and Sephiroth was left alone, was th****is what he was doomed to? To ****live the rest of his life without her? No, he couldn't imagine living in a world without her, as strong as he was, he wouldn't be able to handle that. He loved her, and needed her in his life.**

**But...then admitting that only ma****de the pain in his chest hurt more.**

**He would close his eyes then to make it go away.**

**It wasn't working, it just made it worse.**

**All he could see was her face.**

**When she laughed.**

**When she cried.**

**When she was angry.**

**And when she talked.**

**Her voice sound****ed real, but so far away.**

"_**Sephiroth..."**_

**He opened his eyes. Lilith?**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked the sleepiness away; did someone just say her name? Sitting upright, she looked about the room in silent and curious wonder. Did she dream it all? It felt too real to be a dream. Shaking her head, shrugging off that thought, Lilith turned her head to the window, it was still dark out, and the moon was still out; it looked so beautiful, so silver and pale, and so full, whole, complete. Lilith wondered if Genesis was watching the moon like she was right now; she remembered to keep her promise to him and wrote to him almost every day, but lately her mind would wander to another. Sephiroth. The moon's pale, luminescent lonely glow reminded her of him. It was sad and cold, just like him; she wondered if he was alright, after all why wouldn't she worry, the last time she had seen him, he got decked by Genesis. Maybe she could send him a letter and not tell Genesis about it. No, she couldn't do that, what if Genesis were to find out, then he probably wouldn't like her, and get angry at her for it. But Lilith just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going wrong, and that it was going to lead to something much worse, and more conflicting, that the situation would be bigger than her. There was smoke on the Horizon and she could see it. Something bad was going to happen. She was sure of it.**

** Silently, she slowly lifted herself off the bed, and made her way to her desk, tiptoeing, so she wouldn't make any noise and wake anyone up. The other girls were all still asleep, and the walls were thin, so if she were to trip and fall they would hear a loud thud, on the floor. She carefully pulled her chair back and took her seat at the desk pulled out a sheet of paper, and pen and thought of a way to start it out:**

_Dear Sephiroth,_

_Hello Sephiroth it's me, Lilith; sorry I didn't write or call you, I didn't think that Genesis would like it._

**She paused, and wondered if she should have crossed that out, but decided that she would look it over when she was done, so she could have a chance to find all of the mistakes she's made. She pressed the pen back down onto the paper, and let her hand travel:**

_That's still no excuse though is it. I'm sorry for making up excuses, that isn't me. It's just that I didn't know when would be a good time, after all that…that's happened to you. I'm sorry Genesis hit you. I hope you two make up. I don't like it when you guys fight, it makes you look ugly, whenever I see the worst in you._

**Lilith frowned to herself; did that even make sense, 'the worst in you?' She hoped he'd understand.**

_I made a lot of new friends here, and the teachers are nice. I like it here, everybody is so nice, and has been kind to me since I arrived here. But it doesn't feel the same, what with not being around Genesis, Angeal, you and the rest of the gang. Speaking of Angeal, did Zack finally make it to First Class rank? Has his attention span and focus gotten better? Or is he the same as ever. I'm betting he hasn't changed a bit. And Sephiroth…how have you been doing? I…_

**Lilith's hand froze. Could she really tell that to him? If she did, then how would she face him later? With a muted sigh, she made up her mind**

_I miss you._

**What else could be said? Lilith knew that those three words were enough to say it all, and they could also send a variety of messages to a person, they had more than one meaning. **

**Lilith smiled remembering what Genesis had once said to her, "**_**Words have power, Lilly remember that when you use them. They have a lot more power than you may think. Careful which ones you use…"**_** And he was right.**

**She knew that once she used those three little words, there would be no taking them back.**

_I miss talking with you. Although you probably can't say the same, I think I probably did most of the talking, and I'm sorry for talking too much. I've been working on it though, I've been practicing on being quiet and less chatty, so I don't annoy people, or bore them. So far I'm doing a good job. _

**She wondered if she could conclude there, or if she should add something to it, to enclose it with.**

_If you get this letter could you please not tell Genesis about it, I don't want you to get in more trouble with him, and for him to hit you like that. And also, if it's not too much of a bother, could you please write back to me? I hope to hear from you soon. Bye. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend, Lilith Celeste_

**She put the pen down, and picked up the letter, reading it over, and rereading it again just in case of any errors. Seeing none, she reached for her stationary, grabbed an envelope, folded the letter and slid it inside. She pulled the envelope close to her mouth and was getting ready to lick it and seal the entrance, but stopped as she realized what her biggest error was.**

**She couldn't send this!**

**No, it wasn't that she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was afraid!**

**Afraid of what he would think of her.**

**After Genesis had punched him like that, all because of her, would Sephiroth even want to be around her anymore, or get a letter from her, he was probably angry at her. **

**With that resolve in mind, Lilith had thought of another solution. She sealed the envelope and grabbed her stationary box, and put the letter inside, she wouldn't send it, she would just keep it a secret, along with the other letters that she wrote but never sent, and this letter wasn't the first of them. There were secret letter that she wrote but never sent, they were as secret as the journal she had kept and wrote in everyday, the very one that her friend, Raziya had sent to her as a birthday gift, and that's all they ever would be, just secrets.**

**Secrets that she would bury, until someone would come along and dig them out.**

**After all Lilith knew that when it came to keeping and burying secrets, nothing could stay buried forever. **

**Eventually it would all have a way of leaking out.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** He watched the full moon, with his crystal sky blue eyes, and marveled at the sight of it, but at the same time he was contemptuous of it. Genesis hated it, because of its arrogance, but at the same time loved and adored it because of its beauty. The way it looked in Banora was so much better. Here in Midgar, there was too much pollution and smog clouding the sky, that no one could see the stars and moon looked ashy and tainted.**

** One day he would take Lilith to Banora and show her what the moon looked like there; it was far better, and you could see the stars, the sky was actually alive, with bright lights. They looked like fireflies to him. **

**He knew that Lilith would love the sight just as he did.**

**And while they were there, he would introduce to her the taste of a Banora White, or dumb apples as how he and Angeal had once called them in their childhood. Those were happier and simpler times. **

**He knew Lilith would love them.**

**Speaking of which, he had to send her a letter before he shipped out, otherwise she would be worried, and he would not want that. He pulled out some paper and pen, and quietly began to write:**

_Dear Lilly,_

_Hello there kiddo, how are you doing? I got your last letter, and I am glad that you made some new friends, and that whole pen pal that you have, Raziya sounds like a very charming girl, and I can't wait to meet her, and once again, I am sorry for forgetting your birthday like that, imagine you're 12 already, and to think you've been with me for only 2 years now. Remember how we met each other the first time?_

**Snickering to himself, Genesis remembered perfectly, and looking back on it now, he thought it was rather hilarious, and decided he would remind her in case she forgot:**

_At first we both pissed each other off so much; I didn't whether we were about to kill each other, or talk to each other. I honestly thought that when I was asleep you were going to grab a pillow and do me in._

_But that's not the point; along with all of our ups and downs, (well mostly downs) I'm kidding. We had some great times, like that time we got Reno in a cock fight now that was funny (at his own expense of course). I still can't believe he lost to Diablo, then again I can't really say that I'm surprised. I knew that he wouldn't stand a chance._

_ But that's not what I wanted to tell you in this letter; what I did want to tell you, is that I'm shipping out to Wutai tomorrow. And I know what you're thinking, so let me just stop you right there; don't be worried about me, I'll be just fine, I promise I won't get distracted, and end up getting hurt, and I promise to come back in one piece, so don't you cry alright? But don't worry once the war is over, I'll come and see you, and we'll go to Banora, where I'll introduce you to new things, and new people, you'll love it there. It'll be just you and me kiddo. Once we get to Wutai, I'll call you, to let you know I'm still alive. So don't you worry about a thing, we'll be together before you know, and all of this will be over faster than you think, because I have a little surprise for you, but I can't tell you yet, so I'll tell you when we get to Banora. Hope to see you soon, be good, and behave yourself. I love you, kid, make me proud._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Genesis R._

_P.S I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, so the surprise I've made for you is to make up for my forgetfulness._

** Genesis scanned the letter over to make sure he didn't make any grammatical errors; when finding none, he smiled, folded up the letter, slid it into the envelope, licked then sealed it, and signed it. Slowly he crept out of his apartment, and made his way to the mailboxes; he put his letter into box where the post was always picked up and delivered to the mailing address, hopefully Lilith would receive the letter early in the morning, at about the same time he would get to the war zone in Wutai.**

** In the morning, is when the everything would change, because that is when his plan would commence; and Shinra was the one place he was not planning on returning to. Hollander and Lazard were ready to fulfill their roles, and now it was time for him to fill the role of the rising star, of course, once the cast assembled, then everything would go according as planned, as long as everyone did their jobs right. The haze was clearing.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** There was a calm before the storm; Genesis smirked, but there was no calm in the world like this: the feeling of dread, and unspoken tension one got from before the battle. Not knowing ****whether you were going to live or die; his smirk grew, all these SOLDIERs that were coming with him to Wutai, the poor saps did not know what they were getting themselves into, and they wouldn't until it would be time for him to act.**

** Wordlessly, Genesis boarded the train, located his compartment, and took his seat; the train started roaring to life, signaling that it was time to for it to depart from the train station. He could see the people, whom he assumed to be the troops' families, they were waving goodbye, some were crying their eyes out, and others just smiled. Genesis smirked bitterly, well, as the saying went, if you were lying, you were crying, they wouldn't miss those pathetic SOLDIERs, they were just putting on false pretenses, along with those fake tears, and faking their worries. These SOLDIERs were dispensable, and would not be missed; at least Genesis was attempting to convince himself of, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that small stab of guilt, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone just as quick.**

** This wasn't anything personal, so therefore he didn't have to make it so; in order to become a hero, he would have to make some sacrifices, especially when it concerned other people's lives. It was his time to shine, these SOLDIERs were just going to help him achieve this, they didn't matter to him; he knew for a fact that if Lilith saw him act in such a way, then she would be appalled and terrified and shocked at his new behavior. But it wasn't the time to back out now, not when he was so close to the very thing he desired; and once he had what he wanted, then Lilith wouldn't care, she would be too proud of him and overjoyed.**

**Once all of this started, there would be no going back. It would soon be time.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith sat on her bed, reading the letter Genesis had just sent her, with a troubled look on her face; he was being shipped out to Wutai, on the front lines, where the war was going on. Lilith could feel her heart twisting painfully inside her chest with worry, and fear for his well-being. She truly hoped that he would be alright; although one thing brought her some solace, in the letter he said that he would come and get her, and take her with him to Banora, and she couldn't wait to be with him again. The letter had made her smile at some parts through it.**

** Something told Lilith that everything would be alright and that Genesis would keep his word, that he was really going to come for her, and another thing that she couldn't wait for was his surprise. She wondered what it would be. She really didn't want anything, as long as he was with her then that was all the surprise she needed. All this anticipation was getting her excited, and hungry; she put the letter in her bedside drawer, and stood up off the bed and stretched. Confidently she strolled to the door, and left to go to the cafeteria. Hopefully they had something good.**

**Her walk their was quick and hurried, she wasn't intending to stay there long.**

**Once she got there, she stepped into line, and picked up a red apple, and walked away to the library, hoping that she could eat in peace, and maybe find a good book that she could read while she was eating her yummy healthy treat.**

** Fortunately, the library wasn't that far from the cafeteria in fact it was very close by; she opened the doors, and saw the beautiful kind lovely librarian, Miss Hensley; she had long shoulder length dark oak brown thick hair, and looked about in her early or mid 40s, she had a small, but sweet face that looked as sweet as nurse or a milkmaid, with friendly dark eyes, a firm chin, and strong and muscular but feminine jawline. The older woman looked up at her from her ****book and gave her smile that revealed some of her perfect straight teeth, "Hello, Lilly," her voice was soft and soothing, it reminded Lilith of the tone her mother would often speak to her in, whenever she was trying to console her, or chide to her in a comforting way, clucking like a mother hen to one of their rowdy little baby chicks.**

** Lilith smiled back at her genuinely, "Hi, Miss Hensley," she said shyly; Lilith knew that Genesis would really adore Miss Hensley, that they would get along perfectly, and could probably be great friends, but from what Lilith could tell from Miss Hensley's personality, she was more of a motherly nurturing figure, and Lilith knew that she had children of her own, so there would be nothing romantic happening between Miss Hensley and Genesis, but still other than an obvious age difference, they would be perfect, in Lilith's opinion, and Lilith really wouldn't mind having Miss Hensley as a mother-figure, although, she would probably be a motherly-sisterly figure to Genesis, so nothing would be happening there. Though, Angeal would probably be interested in a dear sweet, gentle woman like Miss Hensley, and Lilith was sure that he would probably overlook the age difference between or it wouldn't bother him at all, and Angeal was older than Genesis by a few years, and slightly closer to her age but not by enough. Still in Lilith's eyes they would make the most sweetest and loving pair she knew, and had ever seen.**

"**So, Lilith have you received any letters?" Miss Hensley asked softly.**

**Lilith smiled and took a seat at the nearest table, with her apple still in hand, "Yes. One from Genesis, and another one from Raziya."**

**Miss Hensley grinned charmingly, "From your sweet pen pal friend?"**

**Lilith nodded. "I thanked her for the birthday present, and sent her a present, too. And she sent me a letter thanking her for it."**

**The older woman nodded, and glanced over her shoulder, "You know, we had just been given new books, there were some that I thought you would like, and if you do, then you could keep them." **

**Her statement made Lilith's whole face light up with a glowing smile, "Really?"**

**Miss Hensley nodded her head gracefully and motioned for her to go on ahead, inclining with her head to the back where the new books were waiting for her.**

**Lilith jumped back up to her feet, putting the apple in her mouth to hold it while she would rummage through the books, to Miss Hensley she looked downright funny and adorable, that she couldn't help but chuckle at her. **

**Holding the apple with her teeth digging into its juicy flesh, she held it still keeping it from falling out of her mouth. **

**There was a large stack of books that the apple almost fell out of her mouth; she ran to the stack, and with her small hands began looking through the books, reading the titles on the covers and the names of the authors, some of them she had never heard of before.**

_**Catcher in the Rye**_

_**Wuthering Heights**_

_**Little Women**_

_**Pride and Prejudice**_

_**Dracula by Bram Stoker**_

_**Jane Eyre **_

_**Iliad by Homer**_

_**Timeless Poetry**_

_**Sonnets**_

_**Oliver Twist**_

_**Short Stories by Mark Twain**_

_**Beloved**_

** Lilith read through the titles of the books at smiled brightly, she read 3 of the books; **_**Oliver Twist,**__**Little Women**_**and **_**Catcher in the Rye**__**.**_** At least she could narrow her choice down a bit; she glanced at **_**Bram Stoker's Dracula**_**, and smiled, picking it up, she wanted to read it. Then she looked at **_**Pride & Prejudice**_**, and gathered that one in her arms as well. She picked three more, **_**The Iliad by Homer,**__**Timeless Poetry,**_**and **_**Sonnets.**_** Lilith glanced down at the selection in her arms, and smiled satisfied with her choice in reading, though it quickly vanished when she reminded herself that she still was still holding the apple in between her teeth. Gathering her books together, with the apple still in her mouth, she stood up and scampered out quickly, but pausing to wave goodbye to Miss Hensley, who smiled at her amusingly, and waved back.**

** Walking down the hallway, Lilith walked struggling to balance her load, the books in her arms, and the apple in her mouth, luckily someone decided to approach her and ask if she needed help, "Hey, Lilly, you need some help with those?" Lilith looked to see who it was, and much to her relief saw that it was Louisa, and nodded gratefully. Louisa took the books for her, and Lilith pulled the apple from her mouth and bit into it, munching on it happily, happy that she was finally able to enjoy her treat with free unoccupied hands. She turned to her school friend and smiled, "Thanks Louisa," she said graciously. The other girl smiled at her and shook her head, "No problem, Lilly, you heading back to your dorm room?" Lilith nodded as she took a bite from her apple.**

**They chatted a bit on their way back until they finally got to Lilith's dorm, "Thanks again, Louisa," Lilith turned to her as she took the books from the other girl's hands. Louisa nodded with at her with a beaming smile, and walked off waving to her, Lilith waved back or at least attempted to do so, now that she had her hands full again. She managed to get the door open, and walk back inside, she placed her books down on her desk, and picked up two to read; **_**Timeless Poetry**_** and **_**Sonnets.**_

**Plopping down on her soft bed, she picked to read the poetry book first, once she was done with ****it, she would move onto the sonnets book.**

**Reading was one of her favorite activities and hobbies, it helped her cope with reality.**

**It helped by keeping away nightmares.**

**It helped her dream.**

** XOXOXOXO**

3 days later...

** Sephiroth waited for the screen to come on, as did President Shinra, and Lazard; they were about to get a video phone call from Genesis, who was going to state his report to them. It flickered and the static was obscuring the vision of the monitor from them.**

** Finally it seemed to settle, and soon Genesis's face came on the screen and he was staring at them both, with detached but blazing determined eyes, "Hello, President Shinra, Director Lazard, and...," he paused as his voice slowly faded when his eyes restlessly flicked to Sephiroth, his voice crackled lightly over the intercom, but it was due to the quality of the transmission, "General," he said lowly in that tight absent dismissive tone. Sephiroth nodded at him, the screen cracked but other than a few minor disturbances the picture stayed unspoiled, with Genesis still looking at them.**

**The President was the first to speak by clearing his throat roughly. "What news do you have Commander Rhapsodos?"**

**Genesis leveled his gaze to the President, and proceeded with his report:**

** "We have reached Wutai's border about three days ago, our train stopped just before reaching it completely, so the rest of the journey was made by foot, so we would sneak into their country without being detected, or give ourselves away. We are now currently residing in the wilderness of Wutai in a camp that we have set up at least 20 miles away from our targeted destination. All is going according to your specific instructions."**

**Lazard stepped forward and this time wanted to ask questions, "Have there been any difficulties or pressing problems or obstacles?"**

**Genesis's eyes switched to the Director, and he grew very quiet at the question, his eyes flashed with something unfamiliar to anyone who caught it in time. Sephiroth noted how he seemed to take his time answering the question, "A few of our troops went missing."**

** It seemed like he was only addressing Lazard when he answered the Director's question.**

**Lazard was silent, his mouth was twisted into a grim scowling grimace, that made his expression and face look unfriendly, which he rarely ever did. His eyes were unreadable, clouded, and murky.**

**The President didn't say anything, so Sephiroth decided he would ask one of the question that they both had on their minds. Stepping forward, to get the red head's attention, he asked, "How many are currently missing?"**

** Genesis didn't answer right away, though his eyes flickered edgily in his direction, to the General, Genesis looked different, his face looked hardened, and his eyes looked chilly and dark, making Sephiroth remember the confrontation between them and one of the last things they had said to each other. Still Sephiroth wanted an answer whether Genesis was willing to give it or not.**

"**I don't know."**

"**What in the hell do you mean, you don't know?" The President snapped impatiently; Lazard remained beside himself, Sephiroth once again thought to say something, "In your opinion, what would the rough estimate be?"**

**Genesis gave him a long look, and seemed to be debating, which Sephiroth found very relieving; "In my opinion, I would say roughly around 15 men." His voice was cool and precise, laced with unshakable confidence.**

**Sephiroth frowned; how could that many troops just disappear into the wilderness like that?**

** Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lazard, "Has any attempt been made to recover and find they missing men?" Genesis stared transparently, his eyes focusing on Director Lazard as though he was the only one in the room, but at the same time his eyes were out of focus, "Yes."**

**They all waited patiently, for Genesis to go on, but he didn't until the President approached, "Well," he demanded firmly. **

**Genesis kept his eyes straight, looking at all of them without blinking, "No luck."**

**Sephiroth couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something Genesis wasn't telling them, he stole a look at Lazard and saw the same profound look on his face, a look that both him and Genesis seemed to share and understand, they both knew something and weren't telling them. Before Sephiroth could say anymore, something interrupted them; there was a loud yell and shouts coming from the background where Genesis was at, and then a gunshot, and more shouts.**

**There was a battle going on; Genesis turned around, glancing over his shoulder, he looked back at the screen, "Goodbye for now." With that the screen turned off, and it was just the four of them; Sephiroth, President Shinra, Lazard,...and the silence.**

** XOXOXOXO**

5 months later...

** There was no contact, after that; despite their attempt to try, they could not reach Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, nor anyone else in the squad. Everyone in Shinra was beginning to suspect the worst. Angeal, the only sensible one who listened to reason, decided to call Lilith and ask her if Genesis had any contact with her, but she told him otherwise, that he did not; not even Lilith had heard from him. One day, Sephiroth had been called into a meeting with Director Lazard, Angeal Hewley, President Shinra, and Reeves Tuesti; they were listening to the latest transmission they had received from the squad in Wutai. When asked about Genesis and the number of men that went missing, the SOLDIER told them the exact number that disappeared, ****at least 40 had gone missing, and...Genesis was one of those men.**

**There was an aching cold in the room, like death had just taken place, the death of a loved one, or someone important, Sephiroth wasn't truly certain if he was going to miss Genesis, but he still knew that he would forever be his first friend. But it was now a well-known and disclosed fact to everyone in the room. Genesis had gone MIA.**


	32. Medea AN

**Author's Note**

**Dear Readers,**

**As I continue my story, Medea, it will now be transitioning into the event that occurred in Crisis Core, I would like to say that I do not own FF7 Crisis Core, but I do own Lilith, and any other future character that I might introduce in the story and for those of you who are wondering who the Raziya is, who is mentioned throughout the story, you will all soon find out, she will be introduced in the sequel to Medea, my next FF7 story, the Darkest Edge, which includes the events of the actual FF7 game, including the introduction of Aerith, and her death, and introducing any of the other AVALANCHE members. Please enjoy the final events and I hope you all look forward to the sequel :) **

**and once here is the disclaimer; I don't own FF7, but I do own Lilith, and Raziya belongs to my friend, so kindly respect when I ask that you please not use them, or else, jk; but seriously don't.**


	33. Medea II Chapter 31

_**Medea II: Chapter Thirty-One**_

1 month later...

** Lilith sighed; while she read her book, it was quiet, and it seemed like there was no one else in the building. Classes had been canceled due a three day weekend holiday, students were getting ready to go home and be with their families, but the same could not be said for Lilith, after all where would she go; it's been a month since she had received news of Genesis's disappearance, and he's been missing for so much longer than that. Lilith still could not get over the shock of the whole situation; no part of her wanted to believe that Genesis was dead, she just couldn't accept that, and she probably never would in the future. Where was she supposed to go now? It's not like she had a home with, parents waiting for her, Genesis was the only family she had, well, besides her mother and older brother, but they were both gone now. Lilith recalled what Genesis had said in the last letter he had ever sent her; he said that he would call, and that he wanted her to wait for that call, and so she did as he instructed, but so far no call came, and Lilith was beginning to feel that light shadow of a doubt blossoming in the pit of her stomach. But deep in her heart she didn't want to doubt him, because she always had faith in him, and believed and trusted him, he would never lie to her.**

** She sat on her bed and stared at the page of the book she was reading, but her attention did not return to it; unable to focus, she closed the book with long and quiet tired sigh, and placed it on her bedside drawer. She just couldn't get engrossed in it, not with what was going on in her mind; she was beginning to think the worst has happened. There was a knock at the door, which made Lilith glance at it curiously, "It's open," she answered gently. Louisa opened the door, and looked downright curious, "Hey, Lilly there's a phone call for you, someone's asking for you." **

**Lilith blinked in surprise; now that she wasn't expecting.**

**Quickly taking a moment to digest these news, Lilith bolted from the bed, and to the door.**

**It was Genesis, she was sure of it; it had to be, who else would be calling her? Who else would know she was here, besides Genesis and Angeal?**

**She stared at the public pay phone that was waiting for her to pick it up; she gripped it tightly and pressed it against her ear, "Hello?"**

"**Lilith, hello, it's me." She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. The caller was not Genesis, instead it was Director Lazard. So much for getting her hopes up.**

"**Mr. Lazard, hi, how are you?" She asked, trying not to give away her disappointment, not that she was unhappy to hear from him, he was a very nice man, and Lilith thought of him as truly respectable. **

"**Well, I've been great buried under paperwork, you know the usual, how is school going?" Lilith smiled, listening to him, then answered his question, "It's great, it's a three day weekend here, so there's no school today."**

**Both of them grew silent; it stretched, and suddenly Lilith figured out the real reason Lazard had called upon her. Lilith may be only 12, but she wasn't a total fool; the only reason Lazard called was because he was trying to ease her into telling him anything she knew about Genesis or his whereabouts, or if Genesis had contacted her at all. For all she knew this conversation could be overheard, and wired.**

"**Lilith, I know that I asked this question before, but I need to know, has Genesis made any attempt to contact you? Have you seen or heard from him," the Director asked her.**

**Lilith felt her young heart twist painfully, as she closed her eyes. There was a flash of red before her eyes. The red looked just like his hair, his light cinnamon, ginger, auburn brown, bronze, red gold hair. **

**She breathed in deeply then shakily released, opening her eyes, "No."**

**Lazard was silent on the other end of the line. He probably didn't believe her, or trusted what she said, she was probably covering for him.**

**Lilith chose to speak on, "I've haven't heard from him, I'm sorry..."**

**The 12 year old tried controlling the emotion in her voice, but failed miserably; her voice sounded...lost, hollow, and dazed...no feeling to it at all. She was taking this too hard; Genesis was not gone, she wanted to repeat those words to herself over and over again, until they would lull her to a dizzy sleep, but she would be forced to wake up, and face the fact that he was gone.**

** She could hear Lazard sigh long and hard, with resignation, "Alright," he muttered dully, probably from exhaustion, "We'll keep in touch, I'll call to check in on you, whenever I'm able to." He said this in a very resigned tone, but she knew that it meant that he was done questioning her. He would do this again, and she could only guess that it would be every week, maybe even everyday. It seemed that she couldn't be trusted, by them.**

**Closing her eyes she turned to walk back to her dorm, feeling defeated for some strange. Just as she reached her door, the phone rang again, making her jump in surprise.**

**It rang once. Twice. Lilith thought that someone else would answer but no one did.**

**And she had no idea what she was waiting for. So she hurriedly walked back to it in a frenzied pace. It kept on ringing impatiently, until she picked up off the hook and answered, "Hello," her voice was soft and quiet, she didn't want to disturb anyone, with this.**

**There was no answer, only crackling static and clicking. She was starting to think this was a prank phone call, and was about to say something cruel and snappy at the caller, but a voice interrupted. A very familiar one, "Lilith? Is that you?"**

**Lilith's breath hitched, she felt mute, she only managed to let one word slip out, "Genesis...?"**

**She sounded hopeful, that she couldn't hear the chuckle, "Of course. Who'd you think it was?"**

**Lilith closed her eyes and smiled, and before she knew, tear started uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks, and she let them fall, as her hands shook, "Genesis."**

** "Oh, don't tell me you're crying," she heard him say, along with muttering something under his breath, probably some curses, "Did I make you cry? Ah, I'm sorry, that I scared you like that, I didn't m-"**

** Lilith suddenly snapped into a really different mode, "That's right, you better apologize for making me worry, and I was almost starting to think you were dead, you stupid jerk," she hissed at him, through her tears which still cascaded down her cheeks nonstop. She nearly forgot who she was talking to. She was expecting him to yell back, but he didn't, so she assumed that he was probably surprised to her outburst, so she decided that she would give him an earful, "And another thing, you stupid-.."**

"**You're right."**

"**Yeah, you bet I'm right," she argued but then stopped; wait, what? "Huh?" She said.**

"**You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried you like that," he said calmly, "Forgive me?"**

**Lilith was speechless. Well, this was a first. She really didn't know what to say to that; wiping away her tears, she remained quiet.**

"**Lilith?" She heard him say. She didn't answer.**

"**Lilly?" Lilith's eyes widened, there was something different in his voice, a sort of unnamed emotion that she had never heard in his voice ever.**

"**Please?" He whispered brokenly, and then her tears came back, and one by one they rolled down her cheeks and fell.**

"**Yes." She said softly, shaking slightly with joy.**

"**Oh, kid," she heard him whisper.**

"**I missed you."**

"**I missed you, too, kiddo."**

"**I'm sorry I yelled at you."**

"**Don't be. It was my fault for making you worry, and nearly breaking my promise to you."**

"**Genesis, I was so scared, I thought that you might have died or left me behind."**

"**I would never leave you, kid, and please as if I could really die so easily," he snorted arrogantly, scoffing slightly. "Besides I'm here now, so don't be scared anymore, okay?"**

**Lilith nodded slowly smiling to herself. "Okay."**

** She could picture him smiling on the other end of line, maybe he would be grinning, but she noticed just how much she missed seeing his face, his eyes, his smile. "Lilith," she heard him say her name gently, "Yeah," she answered just as carefully. She could hear him clear his throat, and then he started talking, "Listen to me, Lilith, there's something I need you to do for me." Lilith nodded, "Okay, sure. What is it," she asked curiously. Genesis was quiet for a minute, almost like he was thinking, then he spoke up again, only this time he lowered his voice, like he was telling a secret to a friend; "I need you to pack your things only the important things that you really need, some of your clothing but not all of it, your toothbrush, undies, whatever, and maybe even one necessity, a book, some paper and pens, but not so much of it. Okay, pack whatever essentials you need, but make sure it's not everything, only what you need, and make sure they all fit in one bag, then when you're done, I want you to wait." **

** Lilith frowned, "Wait? For what?" She didn't know what she was supposed to wait for, but she needed to know, if they were ever going to pull this off. Genesis's only answer to her was, "You'll see. Just wait and see, can you do that for me?" Lilith thought for a minute, unsure of what to say, so she decided to be honest, "I don't know Genesis, I really don't know. I don't know what's going on, I'm starting to get scared, please tell me what's going on," Lilith pleaded to him hoping that he would see reason and do so. There was a long silence on the other end, and for a moment Lilith thought that he hung up on her, until she heard a sharp intake of breath and soon that breath had been released, "Lilly, sweetie," it felt strange for her to hear him call her that, it made a new feeling in her chest blossom, but she listened to him go on, "I promise, I'll explain everything to you, once you and I are together, just please do this for me, pack whatever you can, but not too much, okay would you please do this for me? Please?" His voice was quiet and composed, but there was a light trembling in it, was his voice shaking, yes it was. **

** Lilith breathed softly, and nodded, "Okay, Genesis I'll do it...What should I do after that?" **

"**Wait by your window." Was his answer.**

**She could do that. "Okay Genesis."**

"**Wait for me, kid, okay?" **

"**Kay Genesis."**

"**I'll be waiting then."**

** "Alright Gen, I'll go and pack, bye for now," Lilith said, she heard him make a faint noise of approval. Both him and Lilith hung up, and the young 12 year old girl took a deep breath; with a renewed and strengthened resolve, she confidently made her way to her dorm room, and gently shut the door behind her.**

** She searched through her drawers, and found important articles of clothes; undergarments, 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of shorts, 1 long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, 1 hoodie jacket, a pale white creamy periwinkle tank top, and a shirt. Grabbing a duffel bag from her closet, she stuffed the clothes she into the bag, relieved that they all fit; she glanced around the room to see if she could grab anything. She saw the journal that Raziya had given to her for her birthday, she found the letter box, where she kept all of her letters, the ones she got, the ones she wrote but didn't send, those were the private ones. She stuffed it all into the bag; there were still so many things that were still in the room, and Lilith felt only a little bit torn, the books she hadn't gotten a chance to read or even finish. She shook her head, and tried to remember if she was forgetting something; looking over her shoulder then dashing into the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush, and stuffed it into the duffel. She had everything, and now all she had to do was wait. Glancing at the clock, it flashed 10:45pm; she wondered when he would come. **

**Would he call her?**

**If not, then should she call him?**

**But that would only disturb others, so she would sit on her bed and wait by the window.**

**And just wait.**

**But for how long?**

**She could only wonder**

2 hours later...

** She looked at the clock again, it was already midnight; where was Genesis? Maybe he had forgotten, or maybe something happened to him. No, those ideas sounded absurd, she just talked to him. She would just have to be patient; hopefully she wouldn't have to wait long.**

…**..**

**Waiting.**

…

**And waiting.**

…**.**

**Still waiting.**

…**.**

**Sigh.**

**Nothing, but waiting.**

…**.**

**Genesis was going to get it.**

…**..**

**Big time.**

20 minutes later...

** Lilith was starting to feel sleepy, her eyelids were heavily drooping down; it was almost 1 in the morning. She brought her knees to her chest, and was about to rest her head on them, until she heard something hit her window, it sounded like a rock or pebble. This made Lilith jerk her ****head up abruptly. She could have sworn that was what it sounded like, so she waited to listen and hear for more. It didn't take long, there it was again, that sound, someone was throwing stones at her window; this time she saw it. Carefully and slowly, she moved to the window, and opened it; she looked out, and saw the one person that she had always cherished, and cared about, "Genesis!" **

** The coppery ginger haired man gazed at her with a fond gleam in his eyes, "Hey, there kid," he whispered but it was loud enough for her to hear. Lilith felt so ecstatic, she could fly; Genesis was here, he was alive and here with her, she wasn't dreaming, this was no dream.**

"**Genesis," she whispered to herself.**

**He grinned at her, "Come on, throw down your bag."**

**Lilith grabbed her bag, and did as he asked; she threw it down, he caught it with ease.**

"**Okay, now jump."**

**She blinked.**

**Was he joking?**

**She hoped he was. "What? Jump?"**

"**Yes, Lilly jump," he said lowly.**

** Lilith swallowed hard, she would have to jump from the window. For the first time in a long time, she felt scared, she was afraid to jump, and she didn't know if she could. "Lilith," she faintly heard him call her name, and looked down at him; "Don't be afraid, I will catch you, I promise, trust me." She stared at him, seeing the reassurance on his face, and even though she was still afraid, she found his reassurance comforting, so she trusted him. Climbing onto the windowsill shakily, she looked back down at him, to make sure he was still there. Satisfied, she closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, then released, and...took the plunge; she felt the air rush and whiz through her, it all moved so slowly, but at the same time she knew she was falling fast, she just kept her eyes closed.**

** Suddenly everything around her stilled, and it felt like time stopped moving, and all the while she wondered to herself; was this what it was like to fly? Did it feel like this? She didn't get an answer.**

**Well, if this is what it felt like...**

**then she liked this feeling.**

** "Hey," a voice whispered soothingly down to her on a smooth tone, his voice, "You can open your eyes now," he said softly. Lilith opened her eyes, and looked up at his face, even though it was dark, Lilith could see it perfectly, every line, every contour, every single detail, and mesmerized every inch of it, her eyes drank in every trace of his face, and clutched onto it helplessly. Lilith wanted to remember and savor this, his face, his eyes and how they shined at her brightly, piercing through the dark, that was how she loved them. She wanted to remember his smile, not the cruel taunting one that he presented to everyone, but the one that he always ****seemed to show her, whenever she was around, it never mattered whether they were alone or if another person was with them, he would have that smile around her and give it to her, he seemed to reserve it only for her, after all she had never seen him smile like that around anyone else besides her. "Genesis," she whispered mutedly, not caring if he heard her or not, in fact if he had, then he would have probably noticed how fevered her voice sounded. He nodded to her, and clasped her hand tightly, "I'm here," he said to her, "Don't worry I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Lilith smiled up at him, but it was weak and tired, she really wanted to sleep, but couldn't seem to, "I'm so tired Genesis," she mumbled, moving her head to his chest, hearing his heart beat, it sounded so beautiful, like a lullaby. **

** Genesis stared down at her in his arms, "Then sleep, if you're tired, don't worry, you can," he murmured to her in the gentlest tone possible. **

** His voice were starting to lull her to sleep, creating a welcoming hazy mist around her mind, and it felt so...warm, and addictive that she did not want it to go away, in fact she only wanted more. It was so wonderful, and slow moving and flowing, that she felt like she was floating down a gentle moving current, that it was carrying her, and she was letting it. **

**And the current felt warm and deep.**

**Her eyes closed and all she could do was keep on falling.**

**The feeling was still there, and it only seemed to grow.**

**She was sinking into warmth.**

**There was light all around her, so bright, that it made her keep her eyes closed.**

**It glowed so vibrantly...**

**...like silver, glowing stars...**

**..and she was inside the star...**

**Drowning in light, being absorbed by it.**

**That night she dreamed of the colors green and blue...**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith cracked her eyes open, and squinted as she saw sunlight filtering through the revealing slits of the curtain, that hung in front of the window. Where was she? She blinked a few times to adjust to her awakening, and recalled what happened last night. Genesis had come for her, she packed her most prized possessions, then Genesis had told her to jump out of her window, she did and he caught her, and then she remembered his face staring down at her, and she remembered feeling tired, that she fell asleep as Genesis had carried her away from the school, and neither of them looked back, not once. **

**Genesis.**

**Where was he?**

**She looked around her surroundings.**

** Lilith saw that she was in a soft bed, with warm thick sheets and blankets, and the pillow was just as soft as the mattress, and far deeper, that she slept on through the night. The room she was in was plain and simple but she was not one to complain since she found it to be charming. There was a door, which she assumed was the door to the bathroom, to her right not far from the bed, there was a mirror that hung on the wall across from her, and next to it was another door. **

** She tried to sit up, but her arms shook, and she couldn't keep herself up, so she could only lean back down; she felt sweaty and clammy, and hot. Feverish. Her face felt hot, like she was burning. And she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, right now she was so drowsy; she released a weak cough, and even that took a lot out of her tiny little frame, wracking it without much effort and great ease.**

**Great. She was sick.**

** As she absorbed this little fact, there was a faint, but audible knock at the door opposite of her, she struggled to look up, and keep her head up to see who it was, "Yes," she rasped out weakly. The door opened slowly, and lo and behold, it revealed Genesis, "Hey there, kiddo, how are you feeling?" Lilith blinked dazedly, and groaned weakly, and feverishly, Genesis must have known what that meant, because he sauntered to her, cocking his head slightly, his blue eyes filled with worry, "I should have never told you to jump from the window," he said regretfully, and continued, "If I hadn't then you wouldn't have gotten so ill, and now you have a fever. Forgive me?" Lilith did her best to muster up a smile, but it turned out weak and a poor attempt, but he saw it and grinned at her as he sat down on the bed. The grin made his face look even more handsome then it usually was as it lit up his golden face. Wait! Stop that thought, that was just the fever talking. "Genesis," she mumbled in a broken feverish voice, "Where are we," she asked slightly jumbling the words together, but at the same time hoping that he would understand her question. **

** When he continued to stare at her, she was sure that he had not heard her, but with the way his eyes seemed to brightly glow at her, with what she knew to be happiness, "We're at the Healing Lodge, Lilly," he said to her, "I carried you all the way here from the school, we're at least 15 miles away from it now." **

** Lilith suddenly felt slightly guilty, "Genesis," she murmured, "M' Sorry," she slurred out in a clumsy whisper, as she moved her head slowly in a delirious manner, why was the room starting to swirl? She closed her eyes to stop the spinning game her mind was playing with her; there was the faint humming of his voice, "No, don't be sorry for anything, Lilly. None of what happened is your fault," he sounded so soothing and comforting. His hand was on her forehead, and slowly smoothing out her dark locks, then it stopped moving and rested on the crown of her head, "It's my fault," he said and went on, "Lilly, you have a fever, a high one, but don't worry, you'll get through this, soon you'll feel better, you're a headstrong girl, you'll pull through," he whispered down to her, "You always do." Lilith was sure it was the fever that was making her face grow hot, but if she didn't have one then she would definitely blush all on her own; she opened her eyes slowly, and whispered softly, "I'll pull through...for you, Genesis," she wasn't sure why she just said that, maybe it was the fever talking, she wasn't sure of anything.**

** Regardless of what she said, Genesis flashed her a brilliant smile, he leaned down to kiss her warm, sweaty brow, "Sweet dreams, my little woman." Lilith's eyes slid shut, and her and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. Genesis reached out, grabbing the thick blankets, and pulled them over her, tucking her in, it was best that she sweat plenty, so the fever could could be broken by sweating it off. He kissed her cheek, and reached out carefully, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Once he was sure that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, he straightened himself up, standing on his feet firmly, and headed for the door. As he stood in the doorway, he almost forgot one thing; he saw the clothing dresser, with the T.V on it, she would probably be bored when she woke up, so he grabbed the remote and once again headed towards the sleeping girl. Placing the remote on the nightstand, he gave her one last lingering look; he really didn't want to leave her, like this, but he had to go, and meet with Hollander, he just hoped that it would be quick, so that he could get back to her side quickly, she mustn't be left alone for too long, especially since now she had a fever. He would make it fast, and hurry back to her, and make her well again.**

**Casting one last look at her vulnerable form, as he stood in the doorway; reaching slowly for the knob, he slowly shut the door, and walked on out.**

**He left as quickly as he came.**

**And he regretted it right now.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** _There was silence, something that the world had been born with from the beginning and there was fire, until the world froze, just like His heart. Hollow. Empty. Cold. Lonely. Never whole again. Which is what the world was. Incomplete. Where had the Fire gone to? Only She knew. But They didn't, and so because She knew, They took her and hid her far away; while She was hidden away, She sang a song that told a story. Of a little Witch Girl, who was a Princess, that fell in love with a man, who fell out love with her, and fell in love with another. So the Witch Princess cursed both him and his bride, until they were both dead. And the Witch Princess was carried away by dragons that breathed fire. As they flew through the sky carrying her, she heard the dragons hiss to her: "Witch Princess, Witch Princess, What do you call yourself?" Tears rolled down her beautiful face, as she spoke to them softly as though she loved them like no one else; "Medea...I am Medea."_**

**_ And they said, "Medea, you are a villainous Princess," with this Medea only cried more as they spoke on, "All shall know who you are, you will be revered." One spoke by saying, "But Medea is not Medea." And she was not. Medea looked at the one who dared say this, and questioned, "Then who am I?" The same one who spoke answered, "Medea is not Medea, she is the one whose name is only said at night, because in the night she comes alive, and shows herself. And she knows where the Fire has gone." Medea was no longer crying, "I know of the Fire, but what of the Ice?" The youngest dragon remained silent, it was the eldest of them who spoke, "Would Medea not give us her true name?" Medea turned her head to the sky, "Medea has a name. Speak the it.." And Her name was...The world __froze again. The Fire came again..._**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth's jumped out of his bed, breathing heavily and covered in sheen of cold sweat; closing his eyes he rubbed his temple, and wiped his sweaty brow. What was that just now? He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly; a nightmare...Since when did he ever have nightmares? **

**But...why did he feel so shaken just now?**

**And he woke up in cold sweat, from what he didn't even know. But he felt this foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't even shrug it off. **

**And there was no way he could go to sleep after that, so he would do the only thing that came into mind, he would stay up a little and watch some T.V until he went back to sleep. **

** Grabbing the remote, he flicked it on, and started changing through the channels, until he found a news channel; the site was a bombed building from what he could see. The news woman started talking:**

** "The site that we're currently facing right now, is a school campus..."**

**Sephiroth's eyes widened, as his hand automatically reached for the remote and raised the volume:**

** "An all girls boarding school, located at least 10 miles from Midgar, the survivors which were only 3 to 5, that escaped, claimed that they did not know how this happened, or what caused this, but there are strong suspicions that it may have been one of the mako reactors, or possibly something flammable had caught on fire and later resulted in an explosion. All of whom are not present, are either missing or presumed dead, as I call out the names:**

**Michelle Kassia **

**Kat Walters**

**Nicki Lars **

**Lilith Celeste..."**

** Sephiroth suddenly felt his heart stop; No...**

**She couldn't be...**

**He didn't want to believe it.**

**No, she couldn't be gone**

** His heart felt so heavy, no, she couldn't be dead, not his Lilith.**

**He couldn't hear the T.V anymore, it was starting to get drowned out, and blurred. Slowly, and listlessly he flicked it off, and now there was only him, the silence, and the dark. **

**There was no air anymore, he couldn't breathe.**

**She was gone.**

**No...**

**He would never see her again.**

**No...**

**She was dead.**

**No...**

**She would never smile again,**

**No...**

**Or laugh...**

**No...**

**Or cry again.**

**No.**

**She would never look at him again.**

**No.**

**She would never speak again.**

**No.**

**He would never hear her voice again.**

**No.**

**He would never hear her play her piano.**

**No.**

**He was alone.**

**No!**

**She would never come back.**

**NO!**

** Sephiroth closed his eyes, and without even realizing it, he cried; all he could see was her face, smiling, laughing, frowning, crying, or just looking at him. He saw her in all her moments; as she played the piano, as she walked with Genesis, the first day he brought her in and introduced her, how she laughed at his antics, how they laughed together. Funny every time he saw her, Genesis was always there. Just like the last time he saw her**

**And the last time he saw her she was scared.**

**Genesis had punched him, and she looked scared.**

**Was she scared for him?**

**Had she cared about him at all?**

**Did she ever feel something for him?**

**Anything at all?**

**This time there would be no answer, at least not one that he would want to hear.**

**She cared about him.**

**That's all that mattered.**

**In the darkness he could hear her voice calling out to him.**

**In the dark he saw her face.**

**His Lilith.**

**And this time Genesis was not around.**

**And it was just them.**

**Him and Lilith.**

**Him and his Lilith.**

**Sephiroth and Lilith...like it should have been from the very beginning.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith opened her eyes slowly only to see a dimly lit room, turning her head weakly to the side, she saw Genesis sitting on a chair beside her bed; he must have been checking in on her, and fell asleep watching over her. Sighing, she looked around and saw the remote to the T.V next to her bedside, and slowly reached for it. She was feeling a bit better, after all that sleep, and rest, right now maybe she could watch something, even the news. But she would have to be quiet, she didn't want to wake Genesis up.**

**She turned the T.V on, lowering the volume. The news was on.**

**The reporter was talking, in the background, Lilith could tell that a building exploded, "Early in the morning, an all girl's boarding school blew up, causes are currently unknown, but a lot of theories..."**

**Lilith's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it.**

**That was her school.**

**Her school was gone.**

**And the people in it were...**

**Tears started to gather in her eyes.**

**The people had families, and most of them were people she knew.**

**Louisa, Michelle, Miss Hensley...**

**They were all gone.**

"**No." She whispered, as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "No," she rasped out loudly, repeating herself.**

**Genesis woke up and glanced sleepily at Lilith, "Lilly, what's wrong," she was crying he noticed, and he was immediately awake, "Lilly what's wrong, why are you crying? What happened?" He looked over at the T.V, realizing it was on, and saw what made her upset, "Oh Lilly," he whispered sadly, and gathered her in his arms, she just kept on crying, she couldn't hear his voice anymore, all she could hear were her own sobs and sniffles. **

**She just cried until she felt too exhausted.**

**Turning her head to face Genesis. "Genesis..."**

**He tightened his arms around her in response, and she buried her face into his chest and gripped onto his red jacket. He was looking down at her, "..."**

**Lilith gripped onto him tighter, and whispered, "Don't leave me alone."**

**Genesis wasn't talking, she noticed, but thought she could faintly hear him promise to her. "Never."**

**Never, he said never, and meant it.**

**But...why did his voice sound different at that moment, it sounded much more rougher and deeper, it sounded like someone else's.**

Sephiroth? **Lilith's own eyes widened at this, then she quickly and violently shook her head, and buried herself deeper into the strong arms that held her so protectively, and closed her eyes.**

**She only saw his face, and his long silver hair.**

**That reminded her of snow.**

**Cold snow.**

**He felt cold.**

**Why?**

**She didn't want an answer, and opened her eyes, to look at the arms that held her, hoping to see the red leather coat sleeves that Genesis wore, but only saw that they were not. The leather was the same, only the arms that held her, were now black, and dark, and surrounding them were a flurry of dark feathers.**

**She hoped it was from an Angel.**


	34. Medea II Chapter 32

_**Medea II: Chapter 32**_

** Time had never before moved so slowly for Lilith, but at this moment in time it was, and she was scared, more than ever. She really wanted someone to hold her, Genesis was doing a great job of that; "There, shh, it's okay, I'm h****ere, there, there, my little woman," he soothed to her gently and rubbed her back softly and lovingly. She drew herself closer to him, "Genesis," she whimpered pitifully, then whispered, "It's gone, the school's gone, it's all gone, and it's not coming bac****k," she choked back a muffled sob. Genesis rubbed her back bit more, and leaned his head down, pressing his lips onto her brow.**

"**Oh, kiddo, I'm sorry, I wish I could do something, to change things, love," he said to her in a hushed tone, trying to find so****me way to soothe her troubled emotions.**

**Lilith held onto him tighter, and whimpered his name, "Genesis," her voice was low and raspy.**

**Genesis shushed her again, before she could break into anymore sobs. Lilith had finally grown quiet, but still hiccupped clumsily, she said his name again only it sounded muffled, "Genesis?"**

"**Yes, Lilly," he asked while softly petting her hair, trying to smooth out the raven locks.**

**The 12 year old looked up at him, with her tear stained face, and red rimmed eyes, pleadingly, "Please don't go. Could you please stay here, with me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and seeing her face like that, Genesis couldn't possibly make himself say no. So, like always he had done what he always did when faced with situations like this; "Of course," he caved.**

** But all those times he had given into her pleas, was different from what it was now; this time she needed him, for comfort, and because she was still somewhat ill, and had a fever. She needed him right now, which meant he would have to put his plans of moving her to Banora on hold for the time being, besides it wasn't like anyone knew where they were, except for Hollander and Lazard, so there was no rush in taking his time, and after all that would give him plenty of time to regroup. He knew that Hollander wouldn't be too happy about this, but Genesis could truly care less what made the crotchety impatient, complaining scientist happy or not. He was not the one Genesis was concerned for.**

**Speaking of which, said object of concern, was hardly making a sound, which made him immediately panic and look down at her, only to find her curled up against his chest and sound asleep.**

**He smiled down at her, and quietly laid her back down onto the bed. Then he bent himself over and took off his boots, and set them aside, he took off his red trench coat, and tossed it on the chair.**

**Genesis lifted the blanket, and crawled in beside her. He shifted a bit to get comfortable and wrapped her in his arms, as she snuggled deeper into him; when he was situated the way he thought most comfortable, he suddenly found himself smirking at this irony; he never thought in a million years that he would be snuggling in bed with a sick, little girl. He knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning when Lilith would wake up, but he knew that she wouldn't mind.**

**After all, she did look at him like a parent. That thought suddenly made his smirk slowly fall.**

**Why was he disappointed by that fact?**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth couldn't bring himself ****to face anyone, he couldn't feel anything right now; he was almost tempted to skip work today, and just stay in his apartment, call in sick. But that wouldn't sound like him at all, and of course they would question him, because they would tell that someth****ing was wrong, and he really didn't want to be questioned at the moment. He would just have to put on a brave face and act like nothing was wrong, the same as ever, of course there was the possibility that even though all of them would buy into his act, An****geal wouldn't; he would just see right through him, like he always did in the past.**

** He dressed himself for work, and prepared to face the world, and his new life without the girl he loved, and cared about, but still only one thought circled around his hea****d and plagued his mind:**

I never got to tell her...

**There was a knock at his door. He went and answered it; Angeal was standing before him.**

"**Hello, Angeal," Sephiroth said tonelessly.**

"**Hello, Sephiroth." He was looking at him; so he knew as well as he d****id.**

**Sephiroth was staring through him, as though he couldn't see him, "Angeal..."**

"**Yes, Sephiroth?" Angeal was still looking at him, waiting for him to go on and finish.**

**The General's breath was got in his throat, and he nearly choked, there was a bitte****r taste in his mouth.**

"**She's gone." Sephiroth whispered hoarsely.**

**Angeal closed his eyes for a moment and lowered his head, looking like he was bowing it respectively, as expected in any moment of silence and mourning.**

**The dark haired man the brought hi****s face to look up at the silver haired man, and nodded slowly.**

"**I know, Sephiroth. I know."**

**Sephiroth wished he could have done things differently;**

**He wished that Lilith was older, so that he could tell her, then perhaps there would have been a chance ****between them,**

**He wished that he could have told her how he felt and promised her that he would wait until she was old enough,**

**He wished he could have seen her one last time, to remember what she looked like forever,**

**He...He wished...that he never laid e****yes on her...**

**But that in itself would be a lie.**

**Something that Sephiroth despised the most.**

**Lying.**

**And that's exactly what he had been doing; lying to everyone, and himself.**

**And so with a resigned look, he walked past Angeal, as the other man followed after him.**

**Today the stoic General would face the world with his old broken mask, and do what he hated most.**

**Lie.**

**Just like he would lie to himself and pretend that she was walking right beside him, smiling up at him from time to time.**

**He smiled a bit to himself, as he thought he heard her laugh.**

**That same innocent bright heart-warming carefree laugh, to him it sounded so close, and resounding.**

**He wished he could laugh like that with her.**

**So in the end they could laugh together.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** When Lilith woke up, she felt warmth wrap itself around her, and wanted to cling onto it with all her being. Shifting her head upwards carefully, she saw Genesis sleeping soundly beside her and cuddling with her, as they were both snuggled and tangled within the sheets. Lilith smiled at how he looked, so innocent and adorable, and how he had that warm glow around him, how the small specks of light that filtered from the obscured window, hit and reflected off his flawless, soft, ginger copper cinnamon golden locks, and create a bright shining halo around his head, giving him the appearance of some sort of fierce heroic rebellious angel.**

** Smiling to at this discovery she had just made, she felt like she had just discovered sunken treasure, or dug up something valuable and shiny.**

**Although Lilith really believed that Genesis was worth so much more than any treasure, or gold out there.**

**Because he was just as rare as any gem. In her eyes, he would always be the hero. Her hero.**

**Her smile grew, to a much more content space. But then it faltered as her mind slowly wandered back to someone; Sephiroth was never far from her mind.**

**And part of her wondered why.**

**At first she thought it was because she missed him, after all he was kind to her, far kinder to her than anyone else in Shinra, and so were Angeal and Lazard. But Sephiroth was different. He treated her unlike others.**

"**Lilly...?" A sleepy dazed voice murmured her name softly, causing her to look up. Violet eyes met blue. Genesis was awake and smiling at her, "A****re you feeling any better?"**

**Lilith considered his question, and waited to see, for herself. She still felt a bit feverish, but she could feel the change in her health; she felt like she could sit up now, and she wasn't hallucinating anything.**

**She smiled ****brightly, "Yeah."**

**Genesis smiled back at her, "That's my big girl," he praised, making her blush, but she would just let him think that it was only her fever.**

"**Genesis?" She asked as she raised her head at him curiously.**

"**Yes?" He smiled down at her.**

**Lilith shifted as she moved closer to him and leaned her body against his comfortably, she decided to ask the one thing that had been on her mind, since she woke up, "You said that you had a surprise for me, and I just wanted to know if I could see it now?****"**

**Genesis smirked at her, and playfully ruffled her hair, chuckling warmly, "Lilly, you gotta be patient okay? But don't worry your surprise is almost ready, and later today I will tell you. But the first thing we have to do, is get you better, so that we can leave and go to Banora. So, the minute you get better, we can leave and you'll see the surprise," he promised to her.**

**Lilith smiled and nodded vigorously with excitement. "Okay."**

**Genesis smiled at her, and mussed her hair again playfully, as she gig****gled adorably. She had such love for the red clad SOLDIER, as he did for her. They were both overjoyed and content that they were reunited and hoped that they could stay that way, both wished that this sort of calm**

**could last, but both knew that it wouldn'****t, after all this was only the calm before the storm.**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth was numb. He was sitting limply at his desk, staring at the small stack of papers on his desk, untouched and unfinished; he really wasn't himself today, but then he really ****couldn't blame himself.**

**He heard a knock at his door, and looked up, "Come in," he said stoically, expecting it to be Angeal, or Hojo, perhaps Lazard even, but much to his surprise and satisfaction, it was Tseng.**

**The Turk leader looked different. Somethi****ng in his eyes was filled with unrest, and trouble.**

"**Sephiroth..." He said in low tone.**

**Sephiroth looked Tseng with weary eyes.**

**Tseng kept his eyes glued to Sephiroth's. "I'm sorry," he whispered.**

**Sephiroth blinked at the Turk slowly, and nodded his hea****d knowing what he was referring to. But he didn't want to look vulnerable in front of him, after all he was still General Sephiroth, and he couldn't go soft now.**

"**It doesn't matter Tseng," he muttered lowly, though deep down he knew that wasn't true.**

**It ****did matter.**

**She did matter...**

** But he couldn't take his words back now, since they already left his lips, and especially in front of Tseng of all people. He still didn't trust the Turks, but he knew that Tseng could keep secrets like this, seeing as how ****they were in the same boat.**

** Tseng nodded solemnly, "I understand." Then he cleared his throat, resumed back into his professional composure, "However, that is not what I came here to inform you of." Sephiroth raised his head and locked eyes with the Turk**** leader, "What do you have to tell me?" The Turk straightened up his posture and started talking, "Second Class SOLDIER Zack Fair had been recommended by First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley, to become a First Class SOLDIER. He has just been sent to Director ****Lazard's office, to a new mission in Wutai," Tseng had reported all of that with a straight face.**

**Sephiroth stared holes at the other man, "Why is Zack Fair going to Wutai?"**

**Tseng's eyes never left Sephiroth's as he replied automatically, "We have intell****igence and reason to believe that First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos may still be alive, and hiding out somewhere in Wutai, and if he is found, then it is possible that he may know why the troops stationed there have been disappearing. There is a strong**** accusation that if he is still alive then he might be behind all of this." The explanation had Sephiroth's mind reeling and questioning; Could Genesis really have planned all of this?**

"**You are to be shipped out to Wutai, and be there in case SOLDIER Zack**** Fair is in need of some assistance," Tseng informed him then slowly turned to head for the door, before adding, "Hewley will be accompanying him as well," then he paused and looked over his shoulder and at the General, "You didn't have to come in,...you ****could have just called in sick, or taken a day off," Tseng said, and his voice took on a much more softer, gentler, but far away tone, and Sephiroth knew what Tseng meant by that; and the silver haired General knew that the Turk was right, but...**

_Lilith..__._

**Sephiroth ignored the Turk and went back to his paperwork, waiting for the other man to leave; the last thing he heard, was a quiet sigh, and the door opening then closing. Once he was sure the other man was gone, Sephiroth released a painfully long ****sigh, as his mind began to wander; a drop of something wet hit the desk, and soaked his paper. Sephiroth did not know what it was...**

** XOXOXOXO**

** It had only been an hour since, Genesis left and went off on some business, and Lilith was sitting in the bed**** by herself staring at the T.V, and watching the news, as the anchor lady began announcing her report:**

** "In other news, the case of the MIA SOLDIERs from Shinra, keep disappearing from Wutai, and their numbers are slowly starting to increase. All of this ****began at least 6 months ago, when Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, and his entourage vanished without a trace, and the-..."**

**The newswoman's voice trailed off as Lilith listened, her eyes were wide open, and her attention was now fully absorbed into the news ****she had just heard; Genesis had left Shinra, and they thought he was missing? How did Genesis vanish in Wutai if he was right here with her? Did that mean that he left Shinra? If so, then what happened to the other missing SOLDIERs? And why did all of the ****ones who were sent there, keep on disappearing?**

**So many questions flew around her young mind, and one of them were...**

**What was going on?**

** Lilith wondered if Genesis knew about this, or if he knew what was going on; she was also debating on whether bring**** up the matter with him or not. Would he even give her an answer? She was deeply engrossed in her thoughts when she thought she heard the sound of a door creaking, and the silence that followed after. She listened, then heard the door creak again, until it**** shut. Looking around she couldn't see anyone in her room, so she could safely guess it wasn't her door. But did that mean that Genesis was back?**

** She smiled, then slowly rose from the bed; Lilith wanted to go greet him and show just how much better she ha****d gotten. The 12 year old couldn't wait to see the look on his face, after she surprised him; opening her door, she peeked out, to see if he was there. No one was there. Frowning in confusion, Lilith could have sworn she heard the door, and someone come in****, so if no one was here, then what-**

**Her trail of thought suddenly came to a halt as realization slowly began to dawn on her.**

**Slowly she emerged from her room, and took little steps around the room, glancing from every corner of the room. The atmosphere a****round her felt strange and foreign, she could feel it too. Something wasn't right and she just couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling growing in her. Lilith chewed on her bottom lip, maybe it was just her paranoia; letting out a deep breath, she was abo****ut to turn around and head back to her room, and crawl into bed, but then suddenly something came down on her and pressed onto her mouth and nose, and it smelt funny. It all happened so quickly, that the last thing Lilith could tell was that whatever was s****uffocating her with the smell, was some type of cloth, and it smelled strange, the smell was starting to make her dizzy, and her vision spin, before it completely faded, and she succumbed to sleep.**

**Her last thought before she fell into the dark focused on**** her scarlet haired hero:**

_Genesis...Please… Help...me..._

** XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis ascended up the steps, in a steady fashion, his posture once again exuding confidence. He had returned to the Healing Lodge, and couldn't wait to check and see how Lilith was doing; the red head ex-SOLDIER reached for the doorknob, and was about to reach for the key in his pocket, but his hand twisted the knob, and he noticed that it was already open and unlocked. That was odd. He knew for a fact that he didn't leave it that way, before he left. After all with a sick girl under his care, he wouldn't dare leave her unprotected by forgetting to lock the door, he wasn't that forgetful.**

** Pushing that thought aside, he just opened the door and walked inside; he looked around, the room seemed the same, the couch was still where it was, nothing had been moved, meaning that no one else had come in here aside from him. But…then again, if someone was trying to break in, they wouldn't want you know they were there, so they wouldn't try and move things around, or destroy anything. Realizing that all too quickly, Genesis looked at the staircase leading to the second floor and Lilith's room; without thinking he quickly raced up the stairs, to the second floor, he found Lilith's door, and took note of the fact that it was slightly ajar, meaning that it had been opened. Pushing it farther open, Genesis walked fast paced into her room, and saw what he had been dreading most; the bed was empty and Lilith wasn't there.**

**Genesis had never felt fear before, but now for the first time he did, and it was for another person no less.**

**Only one question remained in his head, where was Lilith?**

**Genesis frantically moved around the room, and calling out her name, "Lilith? Where are you, Lilith? Answer me, now!" There was that cold panic growing within his chest, he cursed himself for being this careless, and now he had lost Lilith, this was probably the wrong time to feel this, but he couldn't help but feel like such an…unworthy parent.**

**He searched the room, nearly tearing it apart, the bed, under the bed, the closet, the bathroom. The red head almost felt like he was having a panic attack, because his breathing and heartbeat were irrational, and heavy, he was sure that if someone else were with him in the room, they would hear his heartbeat, too.**

**Wait. Someone else; there was someone else! Why couldn't he see it before?**

**He did leave Shinra, and they weren't going to buy the whole MIA, or kidnapped excuse for long, so they must have already figured out that he wasn't gone or dead, then that meant that they must have sent someone here, to find him and ended up finding Lilith instead. Shinra was never going to let him walk away that easily, he should have never underestimated their intelligence, they weren't going to let him walk out alive, this was their way of forcing him to come back; use Lilith as bait. Why didn't he see it before?**

**He sprinted out of the room, and looked around, trying to find some sort of trace that could have been left behind, a note maybe, or an open window. There was nothing. But as he stole another glance at the window, he saw a silhouette, a large, tall one, obviously an adult male, and it looked like they were holding something. Genesis glared at whoever it was venomously, and quietly made his way to where the porch door was; slowly he pushed open, and saw something that made him grit his teeth hard, and his jaw clench.**

** There was a man, a SOLDIER cadet, he looked like by the helmet he wore obscuring his face from the red head, and he was holding Lilith in his arms, she was limp, and unconscious, the man was pressing a cloth down onto her mouth and nose. It was drugged. He was trying to drug Lilith.**

**This only made Genesis see red; he pushed open the door with a full force, nearly blasting it off its hinges with his red glowing hand.**

** This took the other man by surprise, but he didn't react fast enough, when Genesis came at him, punched him in the face with enough force to send him back, and drop the girl onto the floor. Genesis took out his Rapier, and it gleamed brightly as he brandished it; he came after the man again who was by this time on his knees, and struggling to get up, this time Genesis acted quickly with lightning reflexes, and snatched the cadet's neck gripping it tightly, but not enough to snap his neck, though there was nothing that Genesis would enjoy, except to do just that. He needed some answers, and he was going to get them.**

"**Who sent you," Genesis demanded through gritted teeth, and adding a bit more pressure to the man's neck, indicating the threat that would follow if he didn't answer. He hoped the man was smart.**

**The cadet, struggled for some air, Genesis loosened his hold, but not by enough, only enough for him to answer.**

"**Shinra." He answered in a gasp.**

**Genesis glared cruelly at the man, that wasn't enough. "Who from Shinra," his voice came out in a demanding hiss.**

**The man squelched a gasp, "I-I don't know. The orders came from up above." Genesis squeezed again, threateningly, "You're lying," he snarled darkly, and starting coiling his fingers tightly around the man's throat, getting ready to snap the weakest muscle in half.**

"**He's telling the truth." A calm smooth but rough voice behind him thundered lowly.**

**Genesis glanced over his shoulder; and saw a tall broad shouldered young man, with golden bronze tanned skin, harsh toughened dark, black eyes, a firm jaw line, a firm chin, and long messy unruly shoulder length hair, that had been tied back. The stranger had a firm build, and was dressed in a First Class SOLDIER uniform.**

"**Who are you," Genesis demanded acidly. The man's eyes burned holes into his piercing blue ones.**

**The man roughly cleared his throat, and said his name, though it came out as more of a low growl, "Koji."**

** Genesis narrowed his eyes at Ko****ji, and said, "Well, **_**Koji**_**, do you know this man?" Koji met his gaze, then allowed it to drift to the now trembling cadet. He was afraid. Koji made another rough sound in his throat, almost like he was trying to clear it out, the firmly answered, "No." Gene****sis smirked with poison dripping through it, "Well, then you won't mind if I finish ****him off here and now."**

**When Koji said nothing, it only made the red head's smirk grow, as he turned his head back to the man, and….**

**Well, that was the end of that; the ****cadet was gone, and the minute he was, Genesis was by Lilith's side in the blink of an eye, cradling her to him and checking to see if she was still alive and breathing; she was, thank Gaia. For a moment he had forgotten that the man, the SOLDIER Koji was ****still standing there, watching them both intently.**

** Gingerly the red clad SOLDIER picked up the little girl, and carried her back inside, headed for her room, and placed her on the bed, tucking her in, then almost menacingly he turned to the dark haired male, "Now then," his voice was steady, and firm but still held a sharp edge in it, "Who are you, why are you here, and if you work for SOLDIER, then who sent you," his voice rose with every word he spoke, but he kept it in control, so he wouldn't wake the unconscious and exhausted girl. The SOLDIER, who called himself Koji, glared at the red head, his eyes burning and blazing with what looked like outraged fury, but he smirked faintly and crookedly at the ex- First Class SOLDIER, "If it will make you relax, I'll tell you who I am, Commander Rhapsodos." Koji shifted then straightened his posture, "I'm Koji Eider, I am First Class SOLDIER, I am 20 years old. I was sent here by Director Lazard, to assist you, he had a feeling that you would be in trouble, seeing as how you're," he stole a quick glance at Lilith, pausing to take a moment to look at her, "...dealing with extra baggage." At that point, Koji was cut off by a vicious glare being thrown at him by the scarlet haired man, and it was at that point, Koji had realized what he said, and that he had crossed the line, he backed up a little not knowing what to expect, from the violent red clad SOLDIER, "I...I apologize," he stammered immediately, "Forgive me if I offended you, that was not my intention, I assure you."**

**Genesis seemed to presently ignore the man, as he turned his back on him, and resumed looking after the slumbering girl, and softly petted the girl's hair, stroking it in a soothing rhythmic motion. "Commander Rhapsodos," Koji muttered his name lo****udly, hoping to get the others attention, which he did so unsuccessfully. Genesis only continued to ignore the SOLDIER, which irritated the younger man slightly, being brushed off like this, "Commander Rhapsodos," he hissed at him impatiently, finally gett****ing the red SOLDIER's attention, "What," he snapped at Koji.**

** Clearing his throat, Koji reached into the bag, he had brought with him and pulled out a file folder, "Director Lazard, had been searching through Shinra's old records, and came across something that concerns you, and it has to do with," his voice trailed off, as his eyes moved and rested on the sleeping girl, "the young child in your charge," Koji spoke in an evenly flat tone.**

**Genesis glared at the man, finally turning himself to face the other SOLDIER, "What do you mean?"**

**Koji handed him the file, "Please read." He instructed, blandly.**

**Snatching the file from his hands, Genesis opened it and read; however, nothing would be able to prepare him for what he was about to discover.**

_Case Study __#1_

_DEEPGROUND: By Doctor P.R._

_Day One:_

_In order to create a far more advanced breed of SOLDIERs, the dependence on Jenova cells, must be cut off in supply. Cloning could be considered such an option however, there are still many drawbacks; this advanced new breed of SOLDIER, will be far more machine than man, more animal than human, and will not succumb to any humanly weakness that plagues the current SOLDIERs at disposal. To create a new army of SOLDIERs, we must start with the first one; but first what is needed is the perfect, and healthy incubator, a healthy and untouched womb, belonging to perfectly healthy woman. Currently at the moment, all women that had been brought in are failures, and the experiments, are only killing them._

_Day Two:_

_A perfect woman had been found, actually two, have, I am one of them. I realized that I must volunteer myself, I have gone through testing, and am deemed more than perfect, to be an active participant in this case study. I have already met with the other woman. Hollander just brought her in a day ago, she seems nervous, so I reassure her that no harm will come to her. She and I are starting to become fast friends._

_Day Three:_

_I have met with a couple today, from Banora, the mayor and his wife, it seems that through their connection with President Shinra, they have heard about the experiment taking place, and they wish to participate in this study, because they too want an a powerful strong and healthy child. They have also been acquainted with the woman Hollander brought in. I had taken notice of the fact that Hojo is also partaking in this case study, which is odd, seeing as how, both Hollander and Hojo can barely stand to be in the same room together. And there is the fact that, Hojo has his own pet project to look after, the silver haired child, who he calls Sephiroth, an abomination of the Jenova Project, and there is also the well-known fact that he still interested in the power of the Cetra, and the Ancients, that is why he keeps trying to convince Professor Gast to bring in his newly soon-to-be pregnant, wife, Ilfana. But none of that concerns me, I still have my experiment to fulfil, no telling where this will take me, or if I might come back alive._

**Genesis suddenly felt his stomach churn, like he was going to throw up, but slowly turned the page, and kept on reading the case study, with a twisted morbid curiosity:**

_Day Six:_

_Hollander's woman is pregnant, and has been for at least two weeks now; the Mayor and his wife (the ones from Banora) are having a slight difficulty, with impregnating her, her last two pregnancies had ended in miscarriages. And then there is myself, who hasn't been successful either; unlike these women, who made the decision to become pregnant the natural way, I had chosen an artificial insemination, through a random sperm donor. So far, no success, I chose to get Professor Hojo to look at me, and as it turns out, none of the sperm samples are compatible with me. So giving birth, artificially is not working for me, I am left with no choice, but to find myself a man to impregnate me. Hojo volunteered but I refused, telling him that he has his own child to look after, since Sephiroth is still a small defenceless toddler, and requires attention. I am currently searching._

_Day Nine:_

_A very surprising thing had just occurred; the Mayor of Banora, had just volunteered to be the man to impregnate my womb with his seed._

**Genesis suddenly closed his eyes, and took a deep shaky breath, then opened his eyes wide, as it finally dawned on him:**

'Father, you didn't...!'

**Slowly looking back at the file, he swallowed hard, and grudgingly resumed to read the file:**

_Day Ten:_

_I had just come in for a check up, with my doctor, and Mr. Rhapsodos (I have now learned his name) was with me in the waiting room, his wife was not present, speaking of Mrs. Rhapsodos, she didn't seem to take the news too well, when she learned that I was going to have a child from her husband, however, we did come to an agreement, that I will make a large sacrifice, and allow, her to carry the child I am to have, it will be hers._

_Day Seventeen:_

_Apparently I am far too late; our agreement has just been terminated, Mrs. Rhapsodos is pregnant, and the original plan is back in motion, I am once again left childless and without a healthy test __subject, my plan will never reach its end. Not with all of these obstacles along the way. I checked in with Professor Gast and found out his wife is pregnant. I still need to have children of my own, otherwise this experiment will be a failure._

_Day Twent__y:_

_The experiment is proceeding so far so good; and Mrs. Rhapsodos, is acting smug, and rubbing her pregnancy in my face, as if it's an accomplishment. I can tell that she is the jealous type, and that she doesn't want me near her husband, and is willing t__o go to great lengths to achieve this, but this will not deter me._

_Day Twenty Six:_

_So far nothing has occurred. But there will be a slight change though; from this moment on, I will no longer be counting the days, but the months._

_Month One:_

_This is first__ month for Mrs. Rhapsodos, and Hollander's woman, who's name I learned is Gillian Hewley, no signs of dangerous or threatening abnormalities. My attempts at impregnating are still unsuccessful; Mrs. Rhapsodos, is determined to keep her husband away from me__, by demanding for all of his attention. They have been receiving their daily dose of injections, if all goes well, then their offspring will be anything but normal, they will become strong, and if my theory is correct and all goes according to plan, then __they'll be far stronger than Hojo's precious pet, the Jenova spawn, Sephiroth._

_Month Two:_

_The women have gained a bit of girth, there is a little bump on their stomach, and it is visible. But there are news, that Hollander had just reported to me. Hojo __had brought in a woman, named Miriam Celessia, who is already a mother, and has a child of her own, a son about 2 months old, named Gideon. I'm not sure what he plans for her, but whatever it is I can only wonder..._

**Genesis reread the name of the woman ov****er and over again – Hojo had brought a woman into the lab?**

**Miriam Celessia.**

**Lilith's last name was Celeste.**

**Could there have been some sort of connection?**

**In the file, the report stated that the woman Miriam, had a son, Gideon; Lilith had once told hi****m that she had a brother. Was this the same brother, Lilith had mentioned? If so, then maybe it will tell what happened to him, and if this woman, was Lilith's mother. But the only way to find those answers were if he kept reading, and so he read on:**

_Mon__th Three:_

_Hojo's woman, Miriam is rather strange, this morning as I watched her nurse her little son, I had asked her where the father of the child was, and who they were, but she was very evasive on the subject, and seemed to really want to avoid answerin__g it, instead she started asking me, how long I've been working in Shinra. We chatted for a good long while, and she had asked how Gillian and Mrs. Rhapsodos were doing throughout the experiment. Their behaviour is normal, at least the standards of of othe__r pregnant women; the hormones, the stress, the irritability, the vomiting and the food cravings. But it's still fairly early in the procedure, and there are still many injections to prepare them for – no telling how they will react to the treatments_

_Mont__h Four:_

_Mrs. Rhapsodos has been looking very sickly lately, and Gillian is hurling more; I am beginning to grow more concerned for them, if something unforeseen happens, then it will jeopardize all of the work I put into this. However, there are more good __news, Mayor Rhapsodos still shows interest in renewing our agreement, and has asked me if I want pursue an affair with him behind his wife's back. He says that he promises to give me children, and then he shall leave me alone, and return to his wife._

**Gene****sis felt the colour drain from his face, as he shut his eyes, opened them slowly, let out a loud sigh, and continued reading, and as soon as he was done, and he flipped the page and started at the top.**

_Month Five:_

_Something shocking has occurred; Hollande__r has discovered a special kind of cell, otherwise known as the G-cells, which seem to be the exact opposite of the Jenova cells, Hojo had discovered and injected his prized pet experiment, Sephiroth. The G-cells are powerful enough to make you strong, wit__h the occasional use of mako, as well, but there is a side effect to them, it seems they can decay, if mako infects them, when the subject becomes injured and mako seeps into the wounds. These cells act as antibodies, and attack any foreign invader, if Jen__ova cells were injected into the body in large doses then the G-cells will attack it. When there is nothing left to attack they will eventually attack themselves, and eat themselves alive from the inside, in a process that we have called degradation._

_Mont__h Six:_

_To test this theory Hollander has injected the fetus growing in Gillian's womb, with G-cells, no telling what effect this will have on her, or her child. Mrs. Rhapsodos is experiencing some complications with her pregnancy; some pains, and cramps, s__he's been bedridden for awhile, and it only seems to agitate Mr. Rhapsodos. Then again I can't blame him, she is a very weak, and sickly woman, and the child she gives birth to could be just as weak, what man would want a woman like that anyway, perhaps th__at is the reason he comes to me._

**Genesis didn't know whether to stop reading once and for all, or to just burn and shred the file; ****his father...was having an affair...? That wasn't possible. No, just impossible.**

**No. Genesis refused to believe this.**

**Not ****his father, and...**_**this**_** woman.**

**No!**

_Month Seven:_

_Hollander proposed an interesting idea; he suggested injecting Mrs. Rhapsodos womb with Gillian's unborn child's genes. Mrs. Rhapsodos protested against the idea, but Mr. Rhapsodos has coaxed her into it, an__d somehow found a way to convince her. So her child has been injected with G-cells, thus giving it the name 'Project G'._

_Month Eight:_

_Time is drawing near, and Hojo is thinking of creating a new project; I wonder what sort of chimerical abomination of a m__onstrosity he will create this time. Hollander has revealed something to me about it; it's called Project L._

**Genesis felt the colour drain from his face, as a hard lump began to form in his throat. He stole a glance at the still sleeping Lilith, and the l****ump in his throat only seemed to get bigger, and slowly solidify.**

_Month Nine:_

_Both Gillian and Mrs. Rhapsodos had just given birth to two sons; Gillian has already named hers Angeal. Angeal Hewley. Mrs. Rhapsodos has already named her child (though what she fails to realize is that I had suggested the name to her husband, seeing as how this child was supposed to be mine, but for now let her think she thought of it). The child which had originally been named Project G, has been named Genesis._

**Genesis suddenly closed the file and shut his eyes biting his bottom lip in anger, his hand began to crumple and wrinkle up the file; all of a sudden, he stopped as a strange sort of calmness began to set in. **

**This made Koji somewhat nervous (knowing all that he heard about the fiery red head SOLDIER from Director Lazard, he expected Genesis to be raising his voice, and shouting obscenities, while throwing things around).**

**But the older man was doing none of the following, he just stood there, rigidly, yet relaxed, poised and gracefully, eyes shut, it almost looked like he was meditating, or trying to calm himself by counting in his head, from 10 all the way down to 1.**

**Genesis opened his eyes, and Koji stiffened; his eyes looked strangely relaxed, and cold, chilled. **

**There was almost nothing in them. His mouth remained firm and straight in a sharp, thin flat line, this made him look like he was either between a smile, a frown, or a scowl, it was hard to determine.**

**The quiet almost seemed deafening, and for a moment, Koji actually preferred for the red head to be yelling, and cursing at him.**

** Suddenly Genesis looked past him, and then something in his face changed; it looked softer, and more gentler, "You're awake, Little Woman," he spoke in a different tone. Koji blinked in confusion, then as Genesis walked past him, to the bed where Lilith was. He was talking to Lilith. Koji turned to look at the red head, a bit concerned about what he might do, especially after what he just found out, there was no telling how he would act, the reaction would most likely be a violent one, and with this little girl in range, he might end accidentally lashing out at her, and hurting her in the process. From what Koji's heard from Director Lazard, Genesis Rhapsodos was a very calm man who knew how to control his emotions, but that solely depended on the situation; if the situation was not a good one, then there was a guarantee that his reaction to said situation would not be contained, nor would it be a positive one.**

** Koji kept his eyes as Genesis strolled to the bed, where the little girl was gazing up at him, dazedly and weakly, "Genesis," she murmured pitifully. The drug must have reduced her to this state. Koji watched carefully as Genesis sat down on the bed beside her, and moved his arms around her and cradled her close to himself, like a parent holding their child close to them, so lovingly. For some reason this stirred something strange within the younger SOLDIER, watching this display; this side of Commander Rhapsodos, he had never seen before.**

** Genesis stared down at Lilith, as she struggled to keep her eyes open, "Genesis," she groaned out in a weak little voice, "I feel, so dizzy, it's so hot, my stomach really hurts," she whined. Genesis bit the inside of his cheek; he was damn glad that he killed the man who tried to drug her, he couldn't believe that they decided to involve Lilith in this, **_**his**_** Lilith. She had nothing to do with any of this, and Shinra decides to target her, just to get to him, well, they had another thing coming.**

** Slowly he lifted his head back to Koji, "Do you know who sent that SOLDIER," he asked belligerently, lowering his voice. The younger man straightened up, and his eyes met the red head's as he answered stiffly, "I do know." There was a moment's pause before he went on, "It was from Shinra, an order given by Professor Hojo, wanting her as his new test subject, in case you were ever apprehended and captured," Koji explained tersely. Genesis looked down at the disoriented girl, scowling darkly, "So like the coward I know he is, he decides to send someone to bring her to him, because apparently he doesn't have the balls to do so himself?" **

**Somewhere in between the statement Koji smirked faintly.**

**Genesis, however, was still scowling darkly. His dimmed hardened eyes met Koji's again.**

"**How did you arrive here?"**

**Koji stared on at the man, cocking his head to the side, "There is a truck about 20 minutes away from here, that's how I got here, why? Do you-"**

**Genesis cut him off right there, "I need to use it." Koji sighed and nodded, "Pick her up and follow me," he ordered.**

**Genesis nodded, without being told twice; scooping Lilith in his arms he held her close to him, in an iron grip, he grabbed her small duffel bag, and followed after Koji. "Lead the way...Koji.."**

** XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth swooped down after defeating the summon that Zack Fair had so carelessly ****turned his back on; didn't Angeal teach him to never turn his back to his opponent? Speaking of which, where was Angeal? Wasn't he supposed to be with the pup? **

"**Sweet." Zack murmured behind him, but Sephiroth was too concerned with the two dead SOLDIER cadets lying on the ground before his feet.**

**Bending down on his knees, he slowly removed the helmet, and tried hard to contain his surprise.**

**They both had Genesis's face, they were copies!**

**So was Genesis the one behind all of this?**

"**A Genesis copy," he stated bluntly, without emotion.**

**Zack looked stunned then glanced at the bodies, incredulously, "Copy? A human copy?**

**Zack shifted behind him, "The missing SOLDIER?"**

**Sephiroth removed the second man's mask, and Zack couldn't hold back the shocked emotion in his tone, "They're identical!"**

**Sephiroth frowned, then stood up on his feet, and turned himself to look at the young man, "Where is Angeal?" Nothing in his tone changed, in fact it turned harder, into ice, but that didn't seem to bother Zack too much, he just answered like he would casually, "I thought I saw him fight here, I went to catch up with him, and..." his voice trailed off as he paced to the side leisurely.**

**Sephiroth humphed in his usual icy stoic manner, "Hmph, so he left too."**

**Zack whirled around facing him surprise and disbelief all over his face, "What?...Wait, what is that supposed to mean," he demanded.**

**Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, into slits, as he thought through all of this, putting all of the pieces together; the missing and disappeared SOLDIERs, Genesis going MIA, the bombing of Lilith's school, and the fact that her body was never found, and now Angeal. This all pointed to one thing; Genesis was still alive, he had staged all of this, he was planning on leaving Shinra and rebelling, and now Angeal had joined him, too.**

**Sephiroth's voice changed, it was now hard and cold, detached of anything, "It means that Angeal has betrayed us and joined Genesis."**

**He hadn't realized how scarred and dark his voice sounded, and he didn't intend for it to sound like that.**

"**That's a lie!" Zack exclaimed fiercely, stepping closer to Sephiroth; it almost looked like he was willing to challenge the General just now. But at this point Sephiroth was already walking away, his back turned to Angeal's pupil.**

**He was ready to defend his mentor, "Angeal is not that kind of guy. He wouldn't do that!"**

**Sephiroth paused in his steps, and turned to regard the younger male SOLDIER with a sharp, ****scrutinizing and searching stare. His face looked perfectly frozen that way, like a marble statue, as his stony eyes bore into the brighter younger mako glowing eyes of the younger youth.**

"**Angeal would never betray me, or anyone. He isn't a traitor!" Zack waved his arms fiercely and shaking his head vigorously in disbelief. **

**Sephiroth stared on at the younger man, and saw something in his face, that made him stir inside; all that hope, and loyalty, it looked so naive, and innocent. This kid was confident in what he believed in, and on the chances that he was right then, possibly, Sephiroth could only hope that Lilith was alive and well. That was what the silver haired stoic man wanted to believe, that she was alright, and still the same young girl he fell in love with, that he was still in love with...**

_Lilith, _**his mind called out to her, in hopes that she would hear and answer him.**

**He could have sworn he heard a soft whisper chiding to him soothingly:**

"_Sephiroth..."_


	35. Medea II Chapter 33

_**Medea II: Chapter 3**_

** There were bumps along the road, that Genesis and Koji drove on; Genesis cradled the young exhausted girl to his chest, slowly he lifted his head and his fierce eyes met the other man's and narrowed them sharply, "Koji Eider, right," he asked roughly. The other man nodded, as the ex-SOLDIER went on, "By your first name, I'm guessing you're Wutaiianese, right?" Koji eyed him warily, "I'm only half," he replied bluntly.**

**Genesis arched a brow at him, "Half?"**

** Koji looked to the side, "My mother was from Wutai, my father was from Midgar," he explained, with a sigh, as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like some gum; upon further inspection due his mako enhanced vision, Genesis could easily tell that it was smoker's gum. "Smoking gum," Genesis muttered loud enough for Koji to hear.**

** The half-Wutaiinese man smirked part way, "I used to smoke, but I recovered," he explained pensively, in a distant voice. Genesis glanced back down to the sleeping girl's face, it looked calm and peaceful; he couldn't believe that he couldn't even protect her, but that would all change he would protect her better from now on. Koji glanced between the two, watching them closely; this definitely wasn't the same SOLDIER that he had heard of from Lazard, this was a completely different Genesis.**

**Genesis stared down at Lilith's sleeping face, then glanced back up at Koji, his eyes now hard and rough, "How far are we away from Banora, and when will we get there," he whispered in a hiss impatiently.**

**Koji chewed on his gum indignantly, and forcefully, "It'll take about a day or two, at the pace we're going, we'll probably get there between midnight tonight if we drive nonstop, tomorrow morning, or if we make some stops along the way, then we'll arrive tomorrow afternoon," his sharp voice snapped at the red head.**

**Genesis ignored his tone, but accepted his answer with a brisk, curt nod, then went back to watching over Lilith, without losing any focus.**

**Lilith shifted in her sleep, and cuddled closer to Genesis, mumbling something incoherently.**

**Then she whimpered, and gripped Genesis's coat, making him look down at her in concern; she looked like she was having some sort of nightmare. He wondered what was troubling her...**

Memory Dream – 8 Years Ago...

The sunset on the sky looked like a painting, with peach and pastel colours; the grassy meadow, appeared different in contrast. It was a dark emerald cold green shade, it almost looked inky. A young small hand reached out, and was stretched to touch the sky, the fingers clasped at it so yearningly, aching to touch the sky, but all they grasped was air. A soft, innocent high voice hummed a little ditty, "I hope to hold the skies in my hands and sew, weaving the clouds and stars together, so the world will become one again..." The little child voice continued to hum, until their name was called:

"Lilith!"

A young 4 year old small, thin girl, with short chin choppy, neck length dark raven hair, and pale violet periwinkle eyes, was sprawled out on the grass, "That one looks like a sailboat," she said in a young thin quick voice to herself.

"Lilith!" A woman's voice called out to her, making the little toddler sit up, alarmed, "Mommy? Hi, mommy, I'm here, mommy!" The young girl jumped to her feet, and waved her arms around excitedly. She looked around, searching for her mother – when she spotted her, the little cherub-like round innocent face beamed happily, with an uncontrollable smile. Her eyes glowed, shining brightly, as she ran towards her mother, with her arms wide open, getting ready to throw a warm embrace around her beautiful mother.

The woman smiled and got down on her knees, and opened her arms, wrapping them around Lilith, as they caught each other in a tender and gentle embrace. "Momma?" The little girl asked looking up at her mother with adoring eyes. The woman hummed warmly in response, "Yes, sweetheart?"

The girl shifted in her mother's arms. "How come Gideon always gets in trouble?"

Her mother sighed; she knew why, but didn't want to answer – after all, Lilith's older brother, Gideon was very protective of her, and it was an obvious fact, the townspeople didn't exactly treat her warmly, and whenever one of the other children mistreated her little girl, Gideon, being the tough, over protective, man of the house, would always butt in, and it would all end the same way; with her son getting in a fight.

"I don't know, sweetie," the mother said softly, but then continued, "But you know, he really loves you, and is only trying to protect you." She ended with a smile.

Lilith smiled ecstatically, "My brother is the best! And he always plays with me!"

Her mother's eyes shined brightly, "You really love your brother don't you, Lilly?"

Lilith's face beamed proudly, "Yup!"

The older woman giggled. She may not have had everything, like a good and caring husband, or a lot of money, but what she did have that she valued the most in the world, was her two loving perfect children, and she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

"MIRIAM!"

A loud booming rough, voice bellowed, making the woman whirl around, to see who it was, and her eyes widened at what she saw – there was her son, Gideon, all bruised and cut, and a torn sleeve, with mud on his pants. He was being held tightly by the arm, by one of the parents from Gideon's school; Miriam guessed that this burly towering man was one of the parents of the students in Gideon's class. Miriam knew this man, "Good afternoon, Harris," she greeted cordially and politely, risking another glance her son, whom despite being held in such a threatening iron grip, still managed to look so stubborn, defiant, and brave, even in the presence of such an intimidating man.

The man growled at her, "Don't you 'good afternoon, Harris' me, you damn whore!"

Miriam wished that he wouldn't call her such demeaning names, especially in front of her children; Lilith was only 4 and still too young to hear such things, and as for Gideon, Miriam was worried that this would only make him angrier, and lash out at the man – Miriam clearly remembered, the last man that angered Gideon.

It was in the market, when Lilith was only 3 and Gideon was only 8, about a year ago, they went to go shopping for groceries, and this random man, who was standing outside, of the store attempted to flirt and seduce Miriam, and in front of her children no less; by that time the whole town was already aware of Miriam's reputation, as the town slut, even though that was never true, she was branded with that reputation through a vicious rumour that only defamed her, and sullied her name, and virtue. That was something Miriam had to deal with constantly, but she had always made sure that her children where never around to see the humiliation she had to endure day in and day out, but that day was different, her children were with her.

The man started to talk to her, trying to get her to go into an alley, somewhere, but she kept ignored him, and insistently pulled on her childrens hands and led them away, but the man started tailing after them, slurring at them, and spouting degrading remarks and promiscuous comments at Miriam, but nothing that she wasn't used to, what worried her was how this would affect her son and daughter.

So finally she turned around, and gave the man a piece of her mind – it was obvious that he was drunk, which explained his behaviour. When she was done telling him off, he sneered at her, then looked down at the little toddler, Lilith, who quickly hid behind her mother's dress, when the man cast his eyes on her. The sneer was gone and replaced with a sleazy smirk, then he slurred out something horrible, that Miriam would never forget, "Well, if you ain't interested, I'm sure, yer' lil' girl won' mind." At that Miriam began to panic, but before she could bring herself to respond, the man was about to reach out and grab Lilith. Just as he was about to grab her, he gasped and collapsed down on his knees, clutching the area between his legs, as he howled painfully.

Miriam glanced at Gideon, who was glaring down murderously at the man, he had just kicked hard in the groin, and saw the look on her son's face, and felt the colour drain from her face – he looked so angered and she could see his fists shaking and trembling with rage. Just as the man was about to get up, Gideon snatched the liquor bottle from drunk man's hands, and before Miriam could protest, and she watched as her son swung the bottle and brought it down with a hard force down on the man's head, knocking him out cold as the glass bottle broke. "Gideon!" Miriam was about to scold him, but made up her mind, and clasped his hand picked up Lilith with her other arm and ran back to their house. Needless to say, Gideon wouldn't dare let anyone harm his mother or sister. The man was in a hospital, and was in a coma for a few weeks, came out of it, then suddenly died of liver disease – it was a lucky thing the coroner stated the cause of death was alcohol poisoning, and not Gideon's blow to the head otherwise, Gideon could have been charged with assault and battery, at his age.

"Is there a problem Mr. Harris?" Miriam asked taking her eyes off her son for a moment to eye the rugged and brawn man.

Harris snorted, "Yer damn right there is! It was yer damn boy again! He got in a fight with my son, and broke his nose," he bellowed, making Miriam wince, since she was not too far away as distance was concerned.

Miriam turned her eyes away from Harris, and to her son, who was glaring at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists the entire time, as if fighting and struggling within himself, trying to stave off his anger.

Miriam let out a light sigh, and briefly shut her eyes, so she could walk into this with a clear head. "Alright, I'll handle this, you can go now."

She gently touched her son's shoulder, and guided him close to Lilith, who smiled at him kindly, and put her tiny arm around his shoulder, and patted him to make him feel better. Miriam turned to Harris, and nodded, "Thank you for stopping them," she said politely, "Have a good day now," she said dismissively. The man was looking at her with disgust, and gave her an angry grunt in reply as he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, and gone for good, Miriam turned back and looked down at Gideon, who was being comforted by Lilith; she would have stopped and adored the scene of this display of sibling love, but remembered the matter at hand.

"Gideon." Miriam murmured in a gentle voice, she didn't want him to believe that he was in trouble; after all Gideon wasn't a bad kid, and he never got in a fight with anyone, without having a good reason, she knew her son, what she knew was that he wasn't the one who started this fight.

"What happened," she enquired in a soft and careful tone.

Gideon looked away, harrumphed in response; he was stubborn, but only because he was only trying to be the man of the house. "Gideon," she tried to say a bit more firmly, but maintained the volume of her voice – she never enjoyed raising her voice, so she always tried a more gentle and coercing approach.

Gideon groaned, and looked up his mother, "I…got in a…a fight," he grumbled miserably, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"...With...Lance Harris..."

Lilith looked between her mother and Gideon with undisguised worry, she didn't want Gideon to get yelled at, and punished.

"Brother..." She whimpered in an unbearably small distant voice.

In response, Gideon moved his hand and grasped her small hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. He knew how his sister worried over him, and loved him, and he didn't want her to cry over him, any pain she was feeling, he would willingly take it away from her, and feel it himself, if it was a means to protect her.

Looking back and forth between her two children, Miriam sighed, knowing full well that they would defend and protect each other, that's how much they cared. Besides she already had a feeling that she knew why Gideon had gotten into a fight – it was no secret, Gideon would often get in fights with, not just kids, but with other adults, too, but it was only for one reason. It was no secret that people would talk about them behind their backs, or insult them to their face, that was what really set Gideon off, even more so when they insulted his sister.

"Come on, you two, it's getting dark, and we have to get home, have dinner and give you a bath then into bed," Miriam said to them with a reserved and compassionate smile, as she took hold of both of her kids' hands. Both Gideon and Lilith followed after their mother, their young faces lightening up a little, as they happily trailed after their mother.

Night time...

Lilith sat in her bed, gazing at the window, watching the world outside as it darkened into a far a darker shade of night blue. She moved the covers over her little body slightly; after she had eaten, she bathed, then dressed in her nightdress, then she dried off, but she still felt slightly cold, so she pulled the sheets over her. And now Lilith was was sitting in her bed, waiting for Gideon – they shared the room and together.

"Lilith." She heard her brother call her name, making her turn her head in his direction, as he walked in through the doorway, "Gideon..." she whispered slowly watching her brother make his way to his own bed, thoughtfully and curiously.

He easily caught the look, and returned the stare, with equal interest, "Yeah, Lilly, did you want to say something?"

Lilith shifted nervously again in her bed, frowning in thought, "What did you and Lance fight about?" She was genuinely interested and curious; her brother would only get angry if someone was talking about her or mother.

He couldn't have gotten into the fight for no reason. Even though Lilith was only 4, she knew her brother, after all he was her only friend, and playmate.

Gideon didn't look at her, only slowly paced to his bed, and climbed on clutching onto the sheets, then finally he forced himself to look into Lilith's questioning eyes. "I got in a fight with Lance...because he was calling you and mom names," he answered grudgingly.

Lilith blinked her large innocent eyes at him, "What kind of names?" Gideon didn't answer this time, but his face grew angrier, and he still refused to answer her. "Lilly it's late, and we should sleep okay? You don't want mom to get upset," Gideon stated as he pulled the covers over him, and lied down, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes, and started feel like he was floating, but not before he heard Lilith lied down and whisper so softly to him – she wondered if he heard her.

"Goodnight brother..."

**Presently:**

** Genesis felt movement against him, and cast a quick glance at Lilith who had stirred, and was then roused from her sleep; she looked up at him, and felt the words he wanted to say, getting caught and tangled in this throat. Heavily and dazedly she lifted her head, and her eyes connected with his, they looked sleepless, and a little tired, just a bit hazy.**

"**Genesis," she spoke tiredly, then she paused to look around at her surroundings, then back up at him, "Where are we?"**

**The red head ex-SOLDIER levelled his gaze onto her, cleared his throat and answered her question, "We're on our way to Banora, the town where I grew up," he explained in a quiet voice.**

**Lilith nodded her head slowly, "Oh," she whispered faintly, and looked around, suddenly another man caught her sight – he looked rough, and unapproachable to her, with his darkened eyes, which made her whimper lightly and push herself closer to the comfort of Genesis's body.**

**Genesis looked down at the young girl, noticing the sudden change in her, then caught her fearful gaze on the man sitting across from them.**

"**It's alright," he whispered down to her, "He's only helping," he reassured her.**

**Lilith nodded uncertainly, as she kept her eyes fixed on him. No longer afraid, but instead just curious, "Who is he," she whispered to him, making sure that the stranger didn't hear her; she knew well enough that it was rude to talk about someone right in front of them.**

**Genesis looked at him, then back down at the girl on his lap, "His name is Koji Eider, and he's a friend of Director Lazard's," he explained to her quietly, and inaudibly, so that Koji wouldn't hear him either.**

**Lilith glanced at the other man again, and this time took the time to study him, and look him over – his appearance looked rather roguish, and unkempt. This Koji person seemed harsh, and callous almost.**

**She felt a lump forming in her throat.**

** For a profound unknown reason that she could not fathom, he reminded her of Gideon, the brother she once had, and this realization only made the lump in her throat get bigger – she would not admit this to anyone else, ever. Staring at him, she saw something in him that made her young heart ache, weep and cry for her brother; it was the look in his eyes – there was strength in those darkened depths, and the same fight in them that Gideon would always have. He looked so much like her brother, and at first she almost thought it was him, but...**

**With a quick correction, she knew that he wasn't, nor would he ever be.**

**After all no one could truly ever replace her brother.**

** Silently she forced her eyes away from Koji, and closed her eyes, after a moment's pause, she opened them again. This time they felt moist, and blurred – that was when she felt it, the small tiny liquid drop rolling down her cheek. Gently she touched her hand to her cheek, and wiping at the water drop; pulling her hand away, she stared at it, and the longer she did, the more moist and blurred her eyes grew, and the drops rolled down her cheeks nonstop. Tears, she thought to herself, they were tears, and they were hers. She was crying, and hard. Quickly she brought both of her hands to her face, burying her tear streaked face in them, and cried harder, as her palms muffled the sound of soft shaky quivering sobs, and sniffles.**

** Genesis feeling the girl's form on his lap trembling violently, looked down feeling alarmed; his eyes were shocked at what they saw. Lilith was crying – his Lilith was crying, "Lilith," he whispered slightly taken aback by the sudden change in her state. Smoothly and slowly he rubbed her back soothingly up and down with his red gloved hand, "Lilly," he whispered her name tenderly, "What is it? What's wrong, my big strong girl," he asked in softened tone of voice, as he stopped rubbing her back, and this time wound up of his arms around her in a protective embrace.**

**She looked up at him from her hands, her tear stained face – the next thing she did, took him by surprise. Lilith threw her arms around him, buried her face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Gently albeit awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace, as she held onto him and cried harder, hearing him whisper soothing and soft words into her ear to hush her.**

**She only wept some more, and clutched onto him tightly, and refused to let go.**

**That was a promise – she would never let go.**

**Because letting go, meant that submitting to her own weakness.**

**And that was something she didn't want to do, doing that would only make her feel shame.**

**And she wouldn't be able to show her face to Genesis or anyone she loved ever again.**

**The same way her mother could not face her...**

Flashback 8 years ago...

Rich laughter filled the air, as Miriam Celeste removed the dry clothes that hung on the clothesline, humming lightly to herself an old classic melodic song that she would often play for Lilith; she knew how much her little daughter liked it when she would play the piano for her, as did Gideon. Their favourite was "Raindrops" Prelude No. 15 Op. 28 in D flat; it was like a lullaby to them – she fondly recalled times when she would play cheerful uplifting waltzes, how they danced so innocently, and playfully, giggling and teasing each other about their awkward shuffles and movements.

"I'm gonna get ya, Lilly." Gideon shouted cheerfully, chasing after his scampering giggling sister

Miriam could only smile as she glanced over her shoulders regarding them with a watchful and gentle stare; this was bliss – to watch her children like this

Lilith squealed loudly. "Catch me brother."

They chased one another, merrily, as their mother watched them. It would have been a perfect memory, from far off, but it wouldn't last.

Lilith ran harder, trying to keep her brother from catching her, but as she ran farther, she turned her head forward so she would see where she was going and instead ran face first, into a pair of strong firm thick legs, and heavy coats. Looking up so she could apologize, like her mother had always taught her, her young eyes met cold merciless apathetic eyes. Those cold unfeeling depths made her squirm, and shrink – the apology that she was going to make got caught in her throat, and instead she scurried to her mother quickly and hid behind her skirts, "Mommy," she cried, burying her face into Miriam's thin, layered, long light blue summer skirts.

Glancing down at her distressed daughter, Miriam, touched her and petted her daughter's head gingerly, "It's alright, sweetie, you're okay, I'm here," she softly crooned to her little 4 year old daughter. It seemed to calm her down, and Lilith peeked one eye out from behind her mother's leg, and stole a hidden peek at the man she ran into – there was two of them. They both looked unfriendly and terrifying, well, from the perspective of any 4 year old.

"Mommy," Lilith whispered shyly, "Who are they?" Her voice was hushed, and muted.

Miriam only smiled lightly, "Don't worry about them dear. They're just friends of mommy's," she answered her curious little daughter. Casting her eyes over at her older son, "Gideon. Please come over here."

She beckoned to him.

He came, and held his sister's shoulders, gently tugging her away from Miriam, and towards himself.

"Momma," Lilith murmured staring up at her mother. Miriam only smiled affectionately down at her daughter and son. "Gideon," Miriam said quietly, "I want you to stay out here and play with your sister, okay?" Her son nodded his head without question. Miriam only sighed, and looked at both of them again, "And please you two, take care and look after each other, alright?" Miriam quietly began to retreat into the house with the two men behind her, following after her.

Lilith and Gideon watched them disappear into the house while clutching onto each others hands.

30 Minutes Later...

"Hey, brother?" Lilith asked while weaving a flowers together into a beautiful wreathed crown – she was sitting on the swing that hung outside their house, underneath a large oak tree, and her brother was behind her, lying and sprawled out on the grass.

Gideon looked at his sister and frowned in thought as her hands jerked with movement, "Yeah, Lilly? What is it?"

Lilith pouted, wrinkling her brow, "What do you think, Mommy is saying to those people?" Gideon turned his head and craned it slightly and was now staring at his feet, "I don't know, maybe something important, you know, grown up talk."

His little sister's fingers twitched suddenly, and made her almost drop one of the flowers, luckily she caught it in time, and she huffed loudly, "Grown up talk? That sounds boring. Being a grown up, must not be a lot of fun, I hope I don't have to grow up," she said haughtily.

Gideon smirked and chuckled, shaking his head, "Silly, everyone grows up," he snorted.

Lilith scowled at him, huffed again, and pouted going back to what she was doing, still scowling, and pouting. The look on her face made her look funny that Gideon started laughing.

At the sound of his laughter, Lilith's head snapped back up at his with a fierce look in her eyes – angrily grabbing the flowers she had gathered in her hands, she threw them at him, temporarily halting his laughs. Lilith suddenly realized what she had just done, "Uh oh." With that she jumped off the swing and ran.

Gideon fumed under the flowery pile, roughly shoved them off, jumped to his feet and glared at the direction his sister took off, and chased after her. "Come back, here, twerp!"

Lilith 'eep'-ed and struggled to run as fast as her little legs could carry her, with her brother hot on her trail.

What soon became a vengeful chase, soon turned fun, and playful.

Both siblings were laughing and running around with carefree abandonment, filled with such energy that neither of them were feeling tired.

Their fun was soon, though interrupted, "Gideon." Their mother was standing at the front door way, "Gideon," she repeated her son's name, dully, and listlessly. Her son glanced at her, no longer chasing his sister, and now gazing at his mother, curiously, "Mom?"

Miriam looked only at him, barely acknowledging Lilith, who silently drew closer to him, and was standing behind him, squirming, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Gideon, come inside, there's something we have to talk about," Miriam spoke blatantly, and crisply.

Gideon nodded quietly, and took uncertain steps to her – Lilith awkwardly shuffled behind him, grabbing his hand clumsily, and following after him.

The two siblings reached the front porch, and just as Gideon was about to head inside, with Lilith behind him, until Miriam placed a firm hand on Lilith's shoulder, stopping her from going any further, and murmurs quietly to the little girl, "Not you, Lilith, just your brother."

Gideon glances over his shoulder, at his mother and sister – he was going in by himself? "Mom?"

This time his mother wouldn't look at him.

Gideon lowered his head and looked away from the two, and just stepped inside. He was beginning to understand what was going on.

This would be the last time he saw either of them.

"Gideon?" That was his little sisters voice.

He ignored her.

"Brother?" She called after him again. He was shutting the front door – she called after him again, this time her voice filled with rising panic, "Brother?"

He will not listen.

Even when she called out again, more frantically, "Brother?"

So now she understood. Lilith will not see him ever.

He could hear her struggled sounds as she tried to pry herself from their mother's grip.

"That's right, mom, hold on to her tightly," Gideon thought bitterly, "Don't let her go."

But she could let him go, couldn't she?

Yes. His mother let him go – just like that.

XOXOXOXO

Lilith sat on her mother's lap, outside of the house. What was taking Gideon so long?

She asked her mother, but she hadn't said a word on the matter. "Come, Lilith, it's time for bed," was all she uttered, still not looking at her.

"Where's brother?" Lilith asked persistently. Her mother didn't answer, she just went about as she usually did, acting like she hadn't heard her.

Her mother wouldn't say. The house was empty – the men were gone, and so was her brother.

As much as Lilith refused to believe it, part of her did – they weren't coming back. Ever. Her brother was lost to her. They would never meet again.

**Presently:**

** "Lilith." A soft, flowing voice spoke her name, "Lilith, wake up."**

**Slowly the 12 year old opened her eyes, and was staring up above, where she met a pair of chilling, sky blue eyes. "Genesis," she croaked weakly; her throat was dry, and her eyes were sore.**

** Genesis was looking down at her in concern, cradling her close to him – she was crying in her sleep.**

**Lilith stared at him, in such a way, that it almost looked like she was seeing through him, like glass. Her eyes were glassy, and they looked so lost, and...broken..?**

**Did she have a nightmare? Genesis wanted to ask, and was about to, but stopped himself when he saw one lone tear roll down her cheek, slowly. Genesis didn't say anything – he already had his answer.**

**Gently he moved his gloved hand, and wiped the tear away with his thumb carefully, this got her attention, and now the girl was gazing at him, "Genesis," she croaked again, her voice was on edge; she was going to start crying again, and Genesis wasn't about to have that. "Lilith." His voice sounded so stern – great, he was officially turning into a parent.**

**He took a deep breath, and went on, "It's alright," he ushered to her softly, "It was just a dream. Okay?"**

**Lilith gave a quiet hiccup, and nodded numbly, as she leaned into him.**

**Her throat was too dry for her to talk – but she wanted so badly to tell him.**

**She wanted to tell him what she dreamed about; that she saw her brother, and her mother – how he was taken from her. Lilith also wanted to say, that it was her mother's fault, that Gideon was gone, that her mother was cruel and heartless, and that she gave away her brother away instead of her. **

**As horrible as it sounded, Lilith didn't care.**

**Right now she hated her mother. **

**Completely resented her, for what she did.**

** And admitting this to herself, only made her feel even more awful; she loved her mother, and to despise the only other person she loved (aside from Genesis) made her heart hurt. **

**It was a bitter sort of hatred – the mixed and twisted kind.**

**The kind she had seen Genesis express (though it had never been directed at her, but she had seen it directed towards others).**

**Lilith wanted to cry again, and so she squeezed her eyes shut, painfully.**

**Everything inside her was being twisted by an invisible hand, and it made her feel sick and her stomach churn.**

**Lilith shifted her gaze to Genesis, who she noticed was watching intently, and patiently.**

**Blinking slowly, she reached out a hand to him, trying to touch his face, but couldn't reach, so it was her weak, pathetic attempt to do so.**

**If she did this then she would feel this strange feeling of accomplishment.**

**If she did then it would make her feel...like she mattered.**

**She hoped that she mattered to him, as much as he mattered to her – at least in some small way.**

** Genesis understood her beckoning gesture, so he moved his head forward, and leaned into her hand, feeling the tips of her soft small thin fingers brush against his cheek. **

"**I'm fine." She whispered to him throatily, and hoarsely – her voice cracked in some parts of her statement.**

**Genesis stared at her, his eyes connecting with hers. "No, you're not..." he whispered back gently.**

**Lilith shook her head slowly, "No, I'm okay, really." Her voice trembled as she spoke shrilly.**

**Genesis kept his eyes on her, his intense gaze never once wavered from her, "Then why are you still crying," he pointed out slowly and carefully.**

**She blinked, not understanding what he meant, then she felt it – a wet liquid rolling down her cheek. A tear. Just a single tear.**

"**I don't want to." She whimpered sadly.**

**Genesis nodded solemnly understanding. "I know."**

**Lilith looked up at him then lowered her head, "I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be." He shook his head at her faintly.**

**Lilith grew quiet as she scooted and shifted closer to him, to adjust herself; once she was comfortable enough, she decided to try her luck at speaking again, "I had a...," what could it be called: A memory? A dream? A nightmare? What?**

**Regardless, Genesis understood, she saw him nod his head again, which told her to go on – and so she did. "I saw my mom...and big brother..." Her voice trailed off, and was so close to fading. She didn't want to cry again.**

**Genesis grew quiet and listened to see if she would say more. "Go on," he chided to her gently.**

**Lilith bit back a cry rising in her throat, "Genesis, she...my mom, she...my brother." All that she wanted to say had caught up in her throat, and made it hard for her to swallow. **

**The past would always be there to keep her from talking.**

**It wanted to scare her, wanted to make her cry. **

**It wanted to hurt her enough to make her block it out, until the time came when it would resurface.**

**Genesis pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear to calm her – she began to go limp in his arms, and will herself to regain her composure.**

**She was too numb to cry, and sob so shamelessly.**

** Looking up at the man who looked after her, she wanted to smile, but her lips were dry and cracked, so it hurt. So all she could do was just manage a small weak one – maybe one day she would tell him...everything. About her mother, and her long lost brother. She would tell him about the men that came and took him away; she would tell him about her mother was the one who had given her brother away.**

**After all she wouldn't be able to keep these secrets forever. **

**Nothing stays hidden for long.**

** Suddenly a low rumble broke her chain of thoughts, and she heard the strange man, Koji, say, "We're here." Genesis nodded and turned to her, and smiled, that to her looked like a fond, gentle one, "We've arrived, Lilly. We're in Banora, now."**

**Lilith smiled – this time it was a bigger than the smile she had given him previously.**

**Even though it hurt, she didn't care; she was home, again.**

**And she couldn't be happier.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis held Lilith's hand as they walked together, grasping it tightly; they were finally in Banora, away from Midgar, away from Shinra, away from SOLDIER, and most importantly, far away from Sephiroth. Genesis could have jumped for joy, at that relieving and comforting thought. (Though if he did then that would just make him look silly). Koji said that he would be returning back to Lazard, to report to him that they made it to Banora, but said that he would return to check on them periodically.**

**Lilith was strolling beside him, clutching to his hand timidly. The people they were passing, were watching them. It was just like the first time she and him met and he brought her to where him and his troops were camping out at. All eyes were on them, again. **

**She hoped it wouldn't always be like this.**

**Quietly she stole a glance up at Genesis, and felt compelled to ask as a way to approach the matter, "Genesis?"**

**He hummed to her in response. "Hmm?"**

"**...Where are we going...?" She asked in a light, faint murmur, that one would have to strain to hear her. Fortunately, Genesis had excellent hearing, so he heard her question perfectly, and ****graced it with an answer, "Well, first we have to see the Mayor, and his wife."**

**Lilith nodded docilely, "And then...?" Her voice faded in, and blended with the sounds coming from around them.**

** His lips twisted, as he pressed them together in such a way that it almost made him look slightly...dare she say, feminine. If she had associated Genesis with being feminine, then she would have laughed, in fact, both the red and the silver haired General Sephiroth were both feminine.**

**Truth be told, when she first met Sephiroth the first time, she thought he was a woman! **

**(It might have been the hair.)**

**Sephiroth was even more feminine than Genesis – which Lilith found to be very hilarious. This thought made her snicker.**

"**What's so funny?" Uh oh! Genesis heard her.**

**She gasped and quickly bit her lip, she couldn't believe she practically laughed out loud. "Oh um, it's nothing, just remembering something funny, is all," she answered lamely.**

**Genesis looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, and nodded accepting her answer, and the two resumed their natural pace.**

**So they were going to meet the Mayor of Banora and his wife; well, if Lilith wasn't nervous because of all the staring, then she was far more nervous now.**

** Their pace was hurried but leisurely, they walked past some houses with fences on the front yards, and some trees that were, from what Lilith could tell, freshly planted and were still growing. This only gave way to the belief that it was peaceful, here in this suburban, countryside communal like large town. Lilith thought this place was wonderful, charming and quaint – and above everything else, was just perfectly serene; like a scene in a postcard or a photograph. **

**Lilith felt as though she did not belong – this place wasn't for her.**

** She heard someone clear their throat, and heavily lifted her young head up to look at the towering ex-SOLDIER; Genesis was staring down at her, taking in the look on her face – it was distraught.**

**She looked like she was in turmoil, struggling with something.**

** "Lilith," he murmured softly to her, making her eyes meet his, but as soon as they did they instantly flinched away. He bent down on his knees slightly to her eye level, "We're here." And they were, Lilith noticed, because she noticed how house before them was the biggest one in the village – outside of the house, in the front lawn, there was the largest tree growing outside the Mayor's house. The tree looked so beautiful and strong, it's roots digging deep into the hearth, and soil, clinging deeply to the foundation and core that sprouted it. It had a strange blue fruit growing from it's branches, that looked like apples. She found herself wondering if they tasted ****sweet and ripe. Maybe Genesis would let her try one – now that she thought about eating, she felt her stomach give a low rumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything yet.**

**Suddenly she heard Genesis turn his head to her, and realized that much to her embarrassment, he had heard her. Chuckling lowly, he whispered to her, "I'll let you try the apples later." With that being said, Genesis pushed open the door, and he and Lilith both shuffled inside.**

**He closed the door behind them, and looked around, and raised his voice, "Mother? Father?"**

**Lilith's eyes grew wide, as she snapped her head up at him sharply. His parents? This was his parent's house? His father was the mayor of this town? She squirmed a little and wriggled her small hand in his large gloved one.**

**Feeling her squirm her hand in his, he looked down at her sternly, as she caught the look, she paused, and ceased any movement.**

**However that didn't quell her nervousness, and obvious discomfort.**

"**Genesis? Is that you?" A frail, and shrill feminine voice called out to him. **

**Lilith swallowed hard – was it too late to run out the door?**

** An elderly woman about in her late 40s to early 50s emerged from the dining room; she was a bit shorter than Genesis, and had fading ginger hair, with some iron grey coloured locks, it was pulled back in a messy bun, as some strands hung around and framed her small, but sweet, milk-maid face, she was dressed in a long sleeved dark rich mahogany dress, that looked expensive enough for a mayor's wife to wear, and she had a silk shawl wrapped around her weak thin shoulders. She had dark blue beady eyes that seemed to be the only sharp feature on her soft face, which made it look out of place. "Oh, Genesis, it is you, welcome back," the woman greeted him, as she fumbled forward towards them, taking her time. **

** Genesis nodded curtly to his mother, not really expressing the same warm greeting she had given him. Lilith glanced between the two uncomfortably – even though she hadn't been here long, or known his family well, she could see, and feel the change in the air, and how thick it got. Mrs. Rhapsodos glanced at the young girl standing behind him, clutching onto his hand, and fought the urge to gasp. **

"**Why Genesis, who is this young lady standing behind you?" The woman's beady almost vicious eyes snap directly on Lilith, and suddenly the little girl feels her stomach churning, so much that she wants to cry again. Anything to make this woman look away from her.**

**There's something that doesn't feel right about this woman, and Lilith can tell this easily.**

**Genesis slowly draws Lilith closer to him, and clears his throat sharply, "Where is father?"**

**Mrs. Rhapsodos's gaze leaves Lilith and the girl feels relieved.**

**The older woman's gaze now rests on Genesis, and it looks like she is glowering at him, as though she is enraged that he dare speak to her in such a tone, but recognizing the look on his face, she gives in. "In the living room. Come." **

** Genesis follows after his mother, and at the same time pulling carefully on Lilith's hand having her follow after him, slowly and with caution. They arrive to lovely and orderly looking living room, with a soft velvet rich auburn couch, and a comfortable armchair, where an elderly, and distinguished man is seated. He had a very prominent stature, and eminent face, but that is slowly fading through with heavy wrinkles, and frown and smile lines, but the face itself was still impressive, at least what was left of it. His eyes are piercing ice blue, and very unfriendly, very cold and chilled, they almost remind her of Sephiroth's cool mako green ones. His jaw is slightly enlarged, and his nose is sharply and jaggedly curved, his mouth looks rough, insulting large and mean – and all of these features about him, despite his age, which anyone would guess is roughly around his mid or late 50s, the man before Lilith still looks very calm, poised, and well-groomed. **

** Quietly stealing a quick look up at Genesis, Lilith noticed the almost same similar features only, being the younger one, Genesis's features are slightly more attractively effeminate, and very refined. They are indeed father and son. "Hello, father," Genesis sneered at him sharply, making the older man look up at him, and nod in his direction, "Genesis." The the father glanced at the little girl standing by his side, and Lilith felt one of the muscles in her mouth twitch, she hoped his father would notice.**

**Genesis knew that from the look on his father's face he would have some explaining to do.**

"**Father," he looked to his father sitting in the armchair, then looked to his mother, and scowled, "Mother," he glanced down at Lilith, and spoke on clearly, "This is Lilith Celeste, she is a girl, I have been looking after." **

**After that the silence followed, though it was hard to tell what sort of silence it was.**

**The looks on both of their faces seemed to darken as realization flooded in, and the father was the first to say something, "The one who was responsible for ruining your engagement to Veronica?"**

**Lilith suddenly winced at the mention of that; Genesis had reassured her that it wasn't her fault, but still she couldn't deny that what his father said, really wounded her somewhat. **

"**No." Came the cool and swift, cutting, brisk reply from Genesis's lips.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos both looked on at him in disapproval, but no longer pressed the matter. The matter, though was a different one at hand, and Genesis began addressing it, "Father, can you and I please talk in your study in private?" Genesis asked boldly, staring right through his father, who was answering his stare, with a blistering look. **

**The older man sighed, and stood up rigidly, and was almost as tall as Genesis, albeit he only reached up to his son's chin. "Alright," he grumbled stiffly.**

** Genesis nodded, and finally looked down at Lilith – he didn't want her to hear what they were going to discuss. "Lilith," he muttered, as he bent down to her eye level again, as she met his gaze, and nodded, timidly, "I want you to go upstairs and wait for me there, okay?" She bit her bottom lip, anxiously and nodded again, "But," she stammered softly, "I...I don't know...where it is..." He glanced away from her, and looked at his mother, "Mother." She met his gaze, "Would you take Lilith upstairs please? To where my old room is?" Mrs. Rhapsodos hesitated for a brief minute, but nodded and gently beckoned for the young 12 year old girl, who with a little gentle push and some coercing from Genesis quietly and meekly made her way to the older woman – she managed to give Genesis's mother a small, and polite, dainty smile, feeling slightly relieved that it ****was partly returned. The elderly woman took her hand and gently ushered her up the stairs; Lilith glanced at Genesis once more as if fearing that this would be the last she would ever see of him, but proceeded to follow Mrs. Rhapsodos up the stairs.**

** Once they reached the top of the staircase, and started their trek down the long hallway, the silence reigning in on them, it was Mrs. Rhapsodos, who broke it, "So, Lilith, how old are you?" Lilith once again chewed on her bottom lip, "12, ma'am," she mumbled shyly. **

**Mrs. Rhapsodos cast her a withering look, "Speak up, would you? You're a lady after all!" **

**Lilith felt heat rising to her cheeks, as she looked down at the floor apologetically.**

"**I'm sorry." She said weakly.**

** Mrs. Rhapsodos said nothing after that, only continued leading her down the hallway until they reached the end of it, where they were met by closed door. The older woman pushed it open and shuffled Lilith inside. "Wait here, until my son comes to get you, and don't mess with anything, this is his room and he wouldn't like it if you did," Mrs. Rhapsodos chastised, as she left the girl in the room, and headed for the door, leaving the girl alone, with her thoughts spinning wildly in her head, reeling from everything that had just transpired.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis waited until both his mother, and Lilith were gone, and once they were, he faced his father, fixing him with a coolly reproachful, chilling glare, "Now then **_**father**_**," he bit out angrily and putting a snarling emphasis on the 'father' in the statement, "Why don't you," his voice trailed off strongly, as he reached inside his coat pocket, and pulled out a manila file, and once again his glare became seething and hateful, as he flung the file at his father's face, like a whip or a slap across the face, "Tell me about this..!" He hissed vehemently.**

**Mr. Rhapsodos glared at his son, as he scooped the file into his hands, "About what," he quipped.**

"**That!" His son snapped at him harshly, by roughly and forcibly grabbing his father's hands and making him open the file, "Read it!" His son demanded contemptuously.**

**Mayor Rhapsodos glowered at his raging son, again, but reluctantly did as the red head ordered, and his eyes began scanning the file – only then did his eyes widen in shock, and he felt his throat go dry.**

**His fingers felt weak as they trembled, dropping the folder and papers onto the floor, he looked back up at his son, who wasn't even staring at him, his eyes looked unfocused but the anger and rage behind them was still very much present.**

"**G-Genesis, I...I can...can explain," his father stuttered weakly.**

**His son glared at him, even more intensely, this glare being worse than the first one he shot at him. "Really?" He didn't sound at all to convinced, there was bitter, distrust, and cruelty laced thickly, within his voice.**

**Mr. Rhapsodos swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "Please," he said thickly, "let's go to my study, I'll tell you everything."**

**Genesis smirked bitterly, "Let's hope you can make up a good lie for answer again, eh? Old ****man," he snickered mirthlessly, as he walked ahead of his father, while the older man followed him up to where the Rhapsodos study would be. **

**Genesis laughed harshly – his father was in some hot water now.**


	36. Medea II Chapter 34

_**Medea II: Chapter 34**_

** Lilith sighed lightly, and looked about Genesis's room – it was clean, the bed was neatly made, like it had never once been slept in, there was a bedside drawer to its right with a lamp on it. Off to the side there was a tall bookcase with a collection of books, that Lilith had never seen; there was so many of them, she wondered if Genesis would let her read some of them. She would ask him later, when he would come back.**

**The room looked so orderly and spotless.**

**There was a window, with dark burgundy red drapes opened off to the side, letting the sunlight filter in through the window. It looked so beautiful, as the light shined through the glass it looked so tempting and enchanting enough to draw her in. How badly she wanted to be in that light to feel that warmth, that love.**

**She craved for it – and when she needed it the most Genesis gave her that love.**

**And he was the first to ever show that he cared, aside from her own mother, and Gideon.**

**Feeling a lump forming in her throat, Lilith struggled to swallow it, then quietly stalked up to the window, to look outside.**

**There was a large tree out side, the very same one that she saw on the front yard, when they had first arrived here, and walked inside the house; the very same tree that had those blue apple fruit, that she thought about tasting.**

**She closed her eyes and smiled shakily, feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes.**

**There was a tree outside her house, too, with a swing.**

**That tree was big, just like this one.**

**She hoped Genesis would come to get her soon.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Genesis could not look at his parents, his stomach twisted and churned in revulsion, that he so badly wanted to spit his own vomit in their faces, just to show his disgust in them. He was practically shaking with rage and contempt, "So," he seethed, "Project G, was...is me," he hissed acidly; he wanted so badly to throw up all his food. Never before had he felt this sick, not even when he found out that Sephiroth was in love with Lilith, and that just made him throw up and in front of Lilith too.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos both stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. They both knew that he was unpredictable. He would have half a mind to murder them on the spot, but he wouldn't, after all he was their son.**

**But the way he looked right now, they weren't so sure.**

**His mother stepped forward, and attempted to reach out to touch her son, "Genesis," she said softly. As soon as her hand touched his arm, his blue eyes snapped at and he flinched away, slapping her hand away, "Get away from me!" He lashed out her, "Don't you fuckin' touch me," he growled at her, shocking both of his parents, not just for the fact that he had just cursed at them, but also that he had just raised his voice to them.**

"**Don't touch me, with your filthy, dirtied hands, woman," he snarled at the woman who dared call herself his mother.**

**Mr. Rhapsodos, having enough of this, chose to intervene, "Now, Genesis, son-"**

**He was viciously cut off right there, the minute he said that.**

"**SHUT UP!" Genesis shouted angrily, as he shut his eyes**

**Mr. Rhapsodos froze as did his wife, who now looked pale, and wide eyed.**

**Genesis felt sickened all over again, as he opened his eyes, this time glaring at them both hard, and rough, "I'm not your son, from this moment on," he growled out.**

**Both of his parents stared at him, his mother trembled, and his father just stared at him, like this was all a dream, his hands were clenching into fists – they both stared at their son, conflicted, heart stricken.**

**Genesis smirked at them cruelly, "And as far as I'm concerned, you're both dead to me!" He roared at them, and then stormed out of the room, leaving the mayor and his sobbing wife behind him.**

**A son had been lost, but the son didn't care so much – for it was his choice to leave.**

**For him it was no great loss, but it was for the ones who birthed him, they would grieve for this loss, but he would never, this was nothing but a blessing.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith sat on the bed, quietly staring at her feet, and playing with her fingers, nervously; the room seemed to be under a stiff and tense sort of odd-like peace, that it unnerved the little 12 year old. She looked away from her feet, and moved her eyes to the bookcase, scanning them trying to read the titles on the bindings.**

**But that wasn't the case, she just wanted something to focus, and distract her, from the loneliness, and abandonment she was feeling.**

**The silence surrounding the room was almost palpable, and deafening.**

**Lilith felt as though it was choking and suffocating her.**

**Fortunately, it was broken, by the sound of the door being thrown in, which made her look to see who it was – to her luck it was Genesis, who had just stormed in. Lilith smiled and was about to say something, but the words were caught in her throat, and her smile slowly faltered, when she saw the state Genesis was in.**

**He was angry, she could tell from the fierce, burning in his eyes. This made her hesitate, slightly, because she fully knew what Genesis was like when he was this angry.**

**Heck, she could practically see and feel the anger, and hate, rolling off of him in waves.**

**Lilith suddenly preferred the silence over this.**

** "G...Genesis," Lilith stuttered weakly, not knowing how to approach this, and fearing that he might lash out at her. Genesis raging eyes flew to her, making her freeze in her spot – she resisted the urge to squirm, and attempted to make herself as small as possible in this situation. Genesis stared at with his hardened eyes, and then to her sudden surprise, Genesis stalked up to her in a fast pace, until he was standing right in front of her. He was staring down at her with such a look, that it made a small shiver go up then down her spine. "Genesis," she squeaked, softly. He didn't answer her, nor did he give her any warning for what he was about to do next. Immediately in a flash, Lilith felt herself being picked up, as she let out a cry of alarm, when Genesis roughly grabbed her, scooped her up, and hoisted her up and into his arms. She looked up at his face, "Genesis?"**

**He still said nothing, only stormed out of the room, in a quick, hurried, and graceful rush.**

**Lilith wrapped her arms around his neck, to hold onto him, as he bolted down the stairs, and stalked up to where the front door was.**

**She flinched as he kicked it open, and stormed in a flurry outside.**

**Glancing up at his face again, she tried to say his name again, her small voice wavered a little, "Genesis...?...Please say something...?" Her voice came out as a throaty whisper.**

**The moment she said that, Lilith saw something in his hardened angry, darkened face change – it became more strained, and almost lost, and vulnerable.**

"**Later." He promised to her; something in his voice did not sound the same; it had something laced into the tone that didn't belong, and Lilith easily picked up on it.**

**Sighing quietly, she decided to not say anything else, and instead just be quiet.**

** The two walked about outside, away from the large tall, oppressive house, both silent and withdrawn; one quiet, concerned and troubled over the others behaviour and the other numb devoid, and beside himself. Lilith looked down at the ground below her, as it moved, while she was being carried – she noticed he still hadn't put her down yet. He was holding onto her as though she was his lifeline. Lilith didn't mind that. She could see that he was struggling and suffering through something, and it was tearing him apart inside, and if he wanted to hold her, then that was alright. For as long as Lilith had known Genesis, she had realized from the beginning, that he was a very strong person, and she was quick to realize that it was not the same strength that could be compared to Sephiroth's, for both were strong in their own way, and those ways were different. Sephiroth was strong, and hard as stone, and ice, but Genesis's strength seemed to truly come from within – it was as natural as a fire, that continued to grow. A fire that was warm and bright, drawing anything close to it, with its warm flaming glow, but could easily burn you. It was light – a light that Lilith had seen when she first met the red head SOLDIER. His warm glow drew her to him, and that was what she really loved about him. But then there was Sephiroth...who... The silver haired man treated her differently, not like a child, but...**

**She just couldn't place her finger on it.**

**And she did not want to think about this now.**

** They walked on, and were now standing outside a different house this time; this one was a bit smaller, than the mayor's house, though. Genesis didn't waste anytime, and just walked on, until he was standing outside the front door; he knocked on it, not too loudly, but not too softly, loud enough for someone to hear it.**

**There was a faint clicking, and the door opened, revealing an elderly woman, with grey iron coloured short hair, with eyes that resembled Angeal's, "Hello, Gillian," Genesis greeted her in an oddly calm voice.**

**The woman stared at him, what looked like surprise, and some other many mixed emotions, that Lilith couldn't place.**

**The woman, Gillian, looked from him to her, then back to him, and then unexpectedly gave Lilith a double take, her dark grey coal eyes filled with questions, one of them was what Lilith could tell already; who was she?**

"**Do you think we could come in?" Genesis asked in low and cautious tone.**

**Lilith looked between the two, slowly, and nervously. She met Gillian's steely iron ashen shaded eyes – Lilith squinted her eyes slightly at the woman, and noticed that this woman had some Wutaiian features, and now that she thought back, Angeal possessed some of these features as well.**

**Gillian stared at the two long and hard, studying the man before then the little girl being held in his arms; she decided that she would ask questions later.**

**Quietly and calmly in the most composed manner, Gillian stepped aside, and let the towering red head ex-SOLDIER in.**

** Once inside, the woman shut the door, and motioned for Genesis to sit down, then slowly made her way to where the stove and oven was, wondering what to say first, and how to go about all of this in the most appropriate way, seeing as how there was a young girl with him. Perhaps she should start first by introducing herself first to the girl – that would be the polite way to go about things, and it would make her a little more comfortable. Slowly Gillian turned to Genesis, who was seated at the table, with the young girl nestled safely on his lap. "Genesis," she started up with a faint, with a light scold in it, "I'm very surprised at seeing you here," she claimed as she turned around to continue making the tea. Her voice slowly faded as she started up again, "You came here very unexpectedly, and without my son. How has Angeal been? Is he alright?"**

** Lilith gazed at the woman and realized she was indeed, Angeal's mother; the two were almost alike in personality, she had that same calm, and composed manner, whenever it came to stressful situations, just like Angeal.**

** Gillian finished making the tea, and heard Genesis take in a sharp breath, answering her questions, "He's alright. He's been busy with the new recruits, and now he has his hands full with the puppy." There was a touch of humour at the end, when he said "puppy", Lilith knew that was talking about the second Class SOLDIER, and First Class candidate, Zack Fair. Gillian turned to face them holding two teacups in each of her hands, and was smiling, obviously at the joke Genesis had made.**

** She strolled to them, and placed the cups in front of herself and in front of Genesis, then glanced at the silent girl sitting on his lap, that whose presence, was becoming nonexistent. She looked away from the girl, and down at her cup, then slowly slid it over the dark haired girl, then paused for a moment, and turned and walked away to the cupboard, and retrieved some sugar; maybe the girl would like some sugar in her tea, especially since she was at that age. Gillian faintly recalled that when she was this girl's age, she too, used to have a fondness for sweet things. "Here you are," she murmured to the small girl politely, as she put in the first teaspoon of sugar, then pausing for a minute, "Another?" She asked uncertainly. The girl smiled at her shyly with her large wide innocent eyes peering at her, "No, it's alright, thank you very much," she answered warmly, with a small faint blush staining her soft pale cheeks.**

** Gillian blinked shortly, and felt herself slowly returning the smile; what a charming girl. She looked like a little angel, maybe a little cherubic angel, with that doll-like pale round thin pearl shaped face, and china violet eyes, her dark straight raven hair that reach a little past her shoulders, and slightly past her chest. She was like a life-sized Gossamer Doll.**

**Gillian had faintly recalled a book tha****t she had read once in her youth, during her teen years, **_Interview with the Vampire_**, and her favourite character at the time was Claudia, the little vampire child, who resembled a doll, a perfect little angel, but with a rather murderous streak. And this g****irl vaguely reminded her of the murderous little angel.**

**This girl looked very demure, innocent, enthralling, and angelic.**

** "Gillian," Genesis's deep voice roused her from her thoughts, making her look up, "This girl is Lilith Celeste," he motioned to the girl on his lap, who had shifted slightly while quietly sipping her tea, introducing her. He sighed briefly, as he continued, "I've been looking after her for 2 years, and Angeal...,"his voice seemed to silently fade, as his look became more ponderous and contemplative, "He's been helping me," his voice was slightly strained, "Gillian. I left Shinra, while my troop and I were in Wutai, during the war. They are looking for me now, because they are convinced that I'm still alive."**

** Gillian remained silent as she stared on at him, his story sinking into her; if he had run from Shinra, and they were trying to track him, then he must have known something that was hidden, and Gillian could only guess what it was. She gave a long wistful sigh, yes she knew now, "You found out the truth, didn't you. The truth about you, and about Angeal, Project G, and my part in it." She opened her eyes and saw the look on the stunned look on his face, "Angeal? Your part in it? What do you mean, Gillian?" His voice sounded so hoarse, and raspy.**

**Gillian opened her mouth, and realized – Hollander didn't tell him the whole story, and since he didn't then she would, now would be a good a time as any, so she would tell him the truth, but there was just one thing that was holding her bac****k. Lilith was still present, and this discussion wasn't for a child's ears. "Genesis," Gillian said softly, and motioned with her head towards Lilith. Genesis immediately understood, and nodded. "Lilith," he said softly, as the girl looked up at him, "Why ****don't you head upstairs?" The little girl nodded, and climbed off his lap, and ****bounded towards and up the stairs, soundlessly, once she was gone, Genesis faced Gillian and waited for her to begin, "Alright, Gillian, you can tell me everything now."**

** "Pro****ject G, was originally supposed to be you, Project Genesis, but before your birth, it was near impossible to create you with such limited resources. So Hollander had volunteered me as a likely incubator, because if it were not for me then you wouldn't have**** been able to live."**

**She paused and glanced at him, he was quiet, almost omniscient presence, barely making a move, but she knew he was still listening, and that by the look in his eyes, he wanted her to go on:**

** "While I was pregnant with Angeal, Mrs. Rh****apsodos was in one of the first stages of her pregnancy with you, she didn't have the strength to support it, so I was asked to volunteer for the procedure, Hollander had suggested."**

**Gillian paused again, Genesis gazed stonily, in profound, stifling silen****ce.**

**It was then Gillian reminded herself how unstable and unpredictable Genesis could be; she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about his silent reaction.**

**Genesis stared on at her numbly, and then spoke in a low voice, "What did he suggest?"**

**His ****voice was not the same as it was before – it sounded dull, and lifeless, sick almost.**

**Gillian went on:**

** "He took a sample of the DNA from the fetus, of the child I was carrying in my womb, and injected your mother with it, hence the name G cells. In the ****scientific sense you and Angeal are half brothers, and I, your mother."**

**Genesis's body felt slack, and heavy, it was hard to describe what he was feeling now – he knew he should have been angry, but he knew that it wasn't Gillian's fault, no, not hers at ****all.**

**His body felt like it could weigh a ton, but at the same time he felt weightless, like he could float.**

"**I'm sorry, Genesis." She murmured gently. He shook his head, slowly. "Not your fault," he lisped briskly, not bothering to look up at her – he co****uldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. But then another question reared itself at him, that he needed to ask. "What is Project L?"**

**Gillian froze, then stared at him. "Where did you hear that?"**

**Genesis gazed at her pointedly. "It was mentioned in the same ****file, I found on my parents."**

**She blinked at him once, then twice, slowly. This would mean that she would have to tell him the whole truth, and she would start now, by telling him all of Shinra's shameful secrets.**

** "There was a woman, who was brought to ****Shinra, her name was Miriam, she had a son, named Gideon, it was Hojo's idea, to create something known as Project L, otherwise known as Project Lilith."**

**Genesis felt the colour drain from his face, and felt his stomach drop, as Gillian continued her expla****nation:**

** "Project L was meant to be a companion to one of his other Projects; a continuation, and a passing and mixing of the genes, and breeding them."**

**Genesis had to interrupt right there, "So Project L was supposed to include a female subject, then?"**

**Gillian paused and stared at him, and nodded solemnly as she continued:**

** "Yes. The subject in question was also meant to be used as an incubator, and breeding partner for one other Project test subject. The test subject of the Jenova Project."**

**Genesis ****felt the air leave his lungs. Sephiroth! And Lilith!**

**Now he really was going to be sick.**

**He was positive now that Project L really was Lilith, his Lilith. Lilith Celeste. He now knew that which he dreaded the most. And he hated knowing what he now knew.**

**Gillian spoke again, "That young child you brought with you. You said her name was Lilith, right?"**

**Genesis nodded his head numbly, his throat felt dry and hollow.**

**Gillian silently closed her eyes, and sighed solemnly, "Then you already know what I will**** say next, Genesis. You, yourself, must have already figured it out. Who that girl is."**

**Genesis couldn't bring himself to say a thing. He wanted to say so many things; that she was lying, that this was not the same Lilith.**

** "Excuse me," he mumbled numb****ly, as he stood up and quietly stalked up the stairs, and headed for the room where Lilith would be waiting for him, like a good girl. And that's exactly what she was, a good girl, because whatever way he wanted to look at it, and however way he wished to ****see it he wanted to convince himself only of one thing – his little Lilith was not a monstrous experiment created through the fault of scientists. Whatever they have done, was not Lilith's fault, it was all theirs; they had gone too far in all of this, and**** what was worse they involved an innocent young girl in all of their selfish acts, and it was about time they paid.**

**He would make sure they would.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Lilit****h stood by the window, and stared at the mid-afternoon clear blue sky – it looked so pretty, and cloudless, she could see the sun clearly. The room she was in, was a charming quaint and small oak wood room, with one bed, a desk, and chair, a bedside drawer****, and a window(the one she was staring out of) to the side. It was very plain, but held a very warm glow to it, that Lilith could only find it very inviting. The door creaked open, and she turned her body around only to see Genesis standing in the doorway,**** leaning against the frame. He lingered there for a while, until he stalked towards her slowly. No, not even stalked, more like crept to her flawlessly. ****Lilith watched him with interest, but noted something was off key with him – there was something wrong,**** and she wanted to ask about it, though she had a feeling that she was not about the get an answer.**

**Lilith took a brave small step forward, and cocked her head to the side curiously, "Genesis?" She said his name in a small voice.**

**He gazed at her listlessly, and remained silent; he now stood in front of her, but still maintained some distance between them. This made Lilith slightly anxious, and worried her, as she stared at his face, trying to see what was in his eyes.**

**She took another cautious step forward, and this time reached out her small hand and touched his red gloved hand. As soon as she did, he flinched away, and gave her a hard look, that made her eyes widen, and they started becoming clouded with tears.**

**He never did something like that to her.**

**Why was he doing this now?**

**What happened to make him change like this?**

**Was it her fault?**

**Did she do something wrong?**

**Had she been misbehaving?**

** All these questions flew through her mind, and thinking such things made her young heart ache. Genesis must have noticed the hurt in her eyes, the pain she felt, because she saw how his eyes quickly softened, tenderly drinking every detail of her sweet pale creamy face – quietly he moved closer to her, and once he was standing in front of her, he bent down on his knees, until he was at her eye level. He gazed into her eyes, watching as her innocent sweet eyes were brimming with held back tears; sighing to himself, he inwardly cursed himself for his actions. Genesis didn't know what came over him, but he didn't mean to hurt her like that, he knew none of this was her fault, so carefully he stretched out his arm, to reach out for her. His large hand touched the side of her face, and his fingers lightly brushed against her soft smooth cheek. The red head watched as her teary eyes widen and gaze at him with hope, childlike relief – he felt his lips curling faintly into a small smirk. Gently he stroked her cheek, watching as she leaned into his hand, as she smiled at him tearfully, with trembling shaky childlike pouty lips.**

**He pulled back his hand, and held out both of his arms open to her, "Come here..." he murmured softly.**

**Lilith stared at him, then launched herself into his arms, throwing her thin arms around his neck, feeling his wrap his strong arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She closed her eyes and immersed herself into his embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder contentedly. Smiling to herself gently, she opened her eyes slowly, and murmured his name, "Genesis...?"**

**Pulling back but still holding her in his arms, he gazed at her, "Yes?"**

**Lilith squirmed a little, but braved herself to ask a shy timid little question. "Could you...please read **_Loveless_ **to me? You know, like you did before," her voice faintly trailed off, as heat rose to ****her cheeks.**

**Gazing at her, his eyes absorbed every detail of her face – smiling slowly, he nodded, "Alright," his voice sounded smoother and more softer, though there was a little twinge of rasp in it.**

** Genesis scooped her up, gathering her small body in**** his arms, and walked over to the bed, then sat down, and planted her firmly on his lap. Once he was done making sure she was comfortably situated, the ex-SOLDIER pulled out his copy of the **_Loveless_**. "Ready," he asked her quietly; smiling up at him sweetly**** and nodded. Genesis smiled back at her dearly, his eyes looked soft and wistful, almost like he was tormented, but despite that he still forced himself to smile at her, so lovingly and warmly. Lilith could not recall if he had ever smiled at anyone else t****hat way besides her. Not his parents, not Sephiroth, not anyone in Shinra, or SOLDIER. The only other person whom Genesis had valued and treasured along with her, was his best and closest friend, Angeal. She wondered if Genesis had ever smiled at the dark ****haired SOLDIER that way, but quickly dismissed the thought, when she heard Genesis ask her in a softened low tone, "Do you remember where I stopped from before?"**

**Lilith nodded eagerly, and replied to him, "Yup. Act II. The beginning."**

**Genesis smiled and fleetingly flipped through the pages until he found the page; once found he began to read aloud in a smooth deep baritone voice:**

"_**There is no hate, only joy,**_

_**For you are beloved by the Goddess;**_

_**Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds.**_

**Genesis paused and let out a thoughtful low hum, before continuing:**

"_**Dreams of the morrow hath shattered thy soil,**_

_**Pride is lost;**_

_**Wings stripped away, the end is nigh..."**_

**He let his voice fade there, and stared down at the little girl, who blinking sleepily but dotingly, as she stifled a soft mousy yawn with her hand, "Please don't stop. Would you please read some more to me," she mumbled out her hand muffling some of her words, but he understood clearly.**

**Chuckling lowly, he nodded and read more into Act III, aloud:**

"_**My friend, do you fly away now?**_

_**To a world that abhors you and I?**_

_**Where all that awaits you is a sombre morrow**_

_**No matter where the winds may blow."**_

**He slowly and achingly lifted his hand, and tenderly stroked her cheek, as he pulled her closer to him, not leaving any space between them, as he read in a much more lighter tone while he held the book with his other hand:**

"_**My friend, your desire**_

_**Is the bringer of Life, the Gift of the Goddess."**_

**He noticed that her eyes were slowly starting to close, he closed the book silently, and placed it on the bedside drawer, but kept quoting the text:**

"_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises,**_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return."**_

**He came to a halting stop, his voice never once wavering from the end. But no, that was not the end yet – all of this, and all of that which was about to take place was only the beginning. And it was about time that everyone realized this.**

** Gazing down at Lilith, Genesis continued to stroke her cheek, feeling his fingers brush and glide against the soft skin, feeling it and marvelling in it's smooth, innocent baby-like softened silky texture. He sighed again, feeling his gut twist a little; the girl was beautiful, and he could easily tell that she would become even more so in the future, as she would surely grow, and blossom, becoming an elegant, well-mannered, and behaved young lady. But when that time would come, she would know how to care for herself, she will be an adult, and no longer need him. His heart from this realization – she would probably meet someone and fall in love with them, leaving him behind in the dust, where he would be forgotten. He gripped onto her tighter, and held her closer, kissing her brow, as she slept. In her sleep, she smiled and snuggled closer into his chest, seeking his warmth.**

** In the future, she would fall in love, and...abandon him to start a normal life – the man she would meet, that brought a very bitter taste to his mouth. No. No other man was good enough for her, and no other man would ever be good enough for her, not unless they had his consent (which would never be given). Why, if he had any say in the sort of man she should be with, it would someone, strong, devoted, loving, protective, charming, polite, intelligent, someone intuitive, and with some sophistication and class. Someone like,...someone like...Like...like him! His body tensed at this, going rigid; what had brought on such a sudden idea? He stared down at her again, and slowly the answer to came to him, as he stared at her face; if he had any say in what sort of man she should have a relationship with, someone like him would have been a more than perfect candidate. He'd have taken great care of her, provided her with everything she needed, and protected her from any harm.**

**Genesis sighed and soon began to feel the sleep setting and creeping in.**

**He didn't want to think about this now – in this time Lilith was still young.**

**So he would revel in this and think on it when the time would come, besides he raised her right, and explained everything to her about life. Since she was still young, she would still have questions to ask, which he would have answers to. As long as she would have questions, he would always be there with answers.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth could not bring himself to go home, he didn't want to, but only because he needed to forget, he wanted to forget, at least for now. Angeal was gone, and Genesis was no where to be found, there was only his copies, but that was not enough. He refused to go on the mission that had originally been assigned to him, so now Zack Fair was going instead of him; he didn't want to run into Genesis, or Angeal, because if he did, because then he would be facing the fact, that his two first and best friends were traitors. And then there was Lilith...**

**Sephiroth felt something inside him stir at the mention of the little girl who had captured and unfroze his cold heart.**

**She was still alive, he could feel it.**

**Something about this whole matter was just unsettling, something about this was not right.**

**She couldn't be dead. Not her.**

**If only she was here now; he would expect her to come through his door at any moment, with that smile lighting up her face, and her eyes shimmering with compassion, and affection that only someone like her was capable of.**

**He missed her.**

** Sighing loudly to himself, he stalked slowly to a cupboard that was in his in his office – there was some liquor he kept in there that Genesis once stole from the President and hid it in Sephiroth's room; "You can't have visitors here if you don't have any drink to offer them," Genesis explained to him when he had been caught sneaking a drink from the stolen bottles in his office. Of course he was only slightly drunk when he told him that along with a few other things, Sephiroth had heard Genesis slurred to him in his drunken voice: "Here General Stiff-roth, take this whiskey and keep it, you could use some'in to loosen ya up." After that the red head grinned at him drunkenly, and nudged him jokingly, "Ey' maybe bring in a lil' lady frien' of yers, maybe a fan." With that Genesis stumbled out of his office and managed to make it all the way back home, miraculously, where he came into work the next day, pissed and in a foul mood with a hangover the size of Sephiroth's Masamune.**

** Those were the days, back when he and Genesis used to goof around (not that he didn't goof around after Lilith had arrived, he did, just never in front of her).**

**Sephiroth wondered how everything would have been if everything was back to normal, and he was allowed to change certain things.**

**His friendship with Genesis was one thing that he would never change or trade for anything else in this world (although there had been cases when he had, but only when Genesis was really drunk off his ass and when Angeal couldn't, Sephiroth had to be the one to drive him home and make sure he didn't hurt himself).**

**He didn't regret befriending Genesis.**

**Sephiroth was a man who believed he had no regrets.**

**His friendship with Genesis was not something he regret.**

**Meeting Lilith, and falling in love with her...**

**Was not something he regret.**

**He took a swig of whiskey.**

**The alcohol was starting to take it's effect on him.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith remembered cracking her eyes open, then restlessly glancing at the window, only to see that it was still dark. The sky was a darker shade of dark blue, it was still late – she glanced at Genesis, to see that he was still asleep, Lilith stared at his golden sun-kissed flawless face. She noticed how it was almost the same structure as Sephiroth, but there were subtle differences; Sephiroth's face was cold, but always seemed to melt a little around her, the physical difference was that his face was bit leaner and paler than Genesis's, as though it had never once been exposed to the sun's warm light at all. Genesis's face was more firmer, and his jawline was stronger, and muscular – to her both men were breathtaking, and seemed so flawless. Both were so strong, to her. Her throat suddenly grew tight, and she felt it hard to swallow; Lilith knew that she was not strong.**

**She couldn't help her mother.**

**She couldn't help her brother, or protect him, just like all siblings do for each other.**

**For as long as Lilith knew she was the one always needing to be protected, but never doing any of the protecting.**

**She wanted to protect, too.**

**But she was just a girl – she could not fight, and she could not save anyone.**

**Not even the person she cared about most, who had been protecting her, for awhile now.**

**After all, what could she possibly do?**

** Lilith sighed rather loudly, then quickly stilled when she felt Genesis move and heard him groan in his sleep; glancing at him, she saw his eyes slowly creak open. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep in him, then laxly glanced down at her, as the haziness slowly cleared and leaving his clear blue eyes to be filled in question, "What are you doing up?" His voice cracked hoarsely still filled with slumber in it, "It's still dark out," he pointed out in a soft hazy voice, while attempting to stifle a yawn. Lilith bit her lip, and trying to clear away any previous thoughts she had been thinking earlier, "I couldn't sleep, sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.**

**Genesis stretched gracefully almost in a feline-like sort of way, "Don't worry about it," he whispered in the dark.**

**The dark never looked more safe.**

**Lilith looked into his eyes, expectantly almost as she asked curiously, "You...couldn't sleep either, Genesis?"**

**He blinked then settled his eyes on her, making her draw in a quiet, silent muted breath.**

"**I guess." He answered shortly.**

**Lilith chewed on her bottom lip, until Genesis cast a scolding look at her, "Don't do that," he chastised to her – she stopped instantly, and lowered her head apologetically.**

**Genesis silently lifted his hand, and petted the crown of her hair, then trailed it down, smoothing out the raven locks, as if rewarding her.**

**She smiled a little shy smile, revelling in the gentle way he caressed her hair; "You don't want to go back to sleep, Lilly," he asked her softly.**

**Lilith shook her head quickly; if she did, then she would only remember everything.**

** Genesis nodded, then looked off to the side, as if thinking back to something, "Lilith," he asked her name loudly, still not looking at her. "Yes," she answered quietly, looking at him.**

**The man stared ahead as though looking at something solidified. "Do you ever think about your mother?" Lilith felt the air leave her lungs – where had that thought come from. "Genesis?"**

**The redhead sighed tirelessly, "Just tell me do you honestly?"**

**The 12 year old girl scrunched her face in thought, then slowly swallowed the lump that began forming in her throat.**

**Lilith shook her head quickly; if she did, then it would only make her remember everything.**

**Her mother.**

**Gideon, her brother.**

**And then him.**

**Dominick.**

_Seven Years Ago..._

_ Lilith grinned brightly watching her mother, Miriam Celeste hanging their laundry clothesline. The little 5 year old's grin vanished slowly, as she thought about her brother, Gideon, she still didn't know where he was. Her mother wouldn't tell her; she was now 5, and barely realized that it had already been a year since her brother was gone. Her mother refused to speak of this, Lilith quickly picked up on that, because every time she brought it up, her mother would immediately change the subject._

_Her mother hummed busily, as she hung the sheets up._

"_Miriam!" Someone called, making both look up._

_Lilith cocked her head to the side, as she swung her little legs back and forth in childlike amusement._

_Who was that?_

_She blinked as she saw a shaggy blond haired man, with sheepdog hair, and metallic iron steel eyes stride over to her mother, and look at her li__ke he knew her, "Hello Miriam," he said with a enigmatic __smile._

_Miriam smiled back, "Hello Nick."_

_Lilith looked back between the two adults, blinking in childlike wonder._

_Miriam looked at Lilith, and beckoned for her to come, "Say hello, Lilly."_

_The little girl turned her head to regard the man who flashed her a little grin – she didn't know why, but she didn't like it._

_Lilith instead stood up, and ran to her mother, and hid behind her skirts, which made both the adults chuckle; "Heh, I'm sorry Nick," Miriam apologized sheepishly, "Lilly can be a little shy around new people." The man chuckled and nodded, "Of course. I understand."_

_He bent down and patted the top her Lilith's head, which made her jerk, then furiously slap his hand away from her. "Lilith!" Her mother admonished her with a scold in her voice, then she turned back to the man, and bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry, she's never done this before."_

_The man's smile dropped, and his gaze now looked cool, and unnervingly calm. "That's alright," he said evenly, "I'll be back later, just gonna get my things."_

_He left, and the little girl felt relieved that he was gone._

_Miriam turned and stared at her daughter in disapproval, "Lilith. Why did you do that? He was only trying to be nice to you."_

_Lilith looked away, and shook her head, "I don't like him. Who is he?"_

_Miriam sighed and started taking the clothes off the line, "He's my brother, Dominick, and your uncle." Lilith frowned – he couldn't be her uncle or her mother's brother, he and her mother looked nothing alike. But then if he really wasn't then who was he?_

_ And just like he had promised, Dominick had returned later that night, with his belongings, and the three of them gathered together to have dinner. Lilith was sitting away from Dominick, and right beside her mother, listening to them chat about grown up things, but only half-hearing what they were saying. Lilith just quietly ate her food while picking at it uninterestedly. Once they finished, Lilith skipped off into her room, while Dominick helped her mother clean up the plates; she wanted to play with her toys._

_She strolled into her room, humming a small little song, then looked around in her toy box for her favourite doll, and some of her clothes, that her mom had sewn for her. They were all so pretty, Lilith admired their designs._

_Quietly she began to dress her doll, trying on all sorts of clothes on her._

_She smiled brightly, after finding the perfect dress for her doll to wear, and then began to comb her golden brown chestnut hair, as she stared into that perfect little glass china face._

_Lilith couldn't help but feel slightly lonely – Gideon used to always play with her, back before he disappeared. She would ask him to help her put on outfits on her doll, and even though he did__n't want __to, he still came anyways, and play dolls with her._

_And now he wasn't with her anymore._

"_Playing with your dolls?" That was Dominick's voice; it sounded so kind yet firm._

_Lilith didn't look up, she just continued looking at her doll, as though it was the most interesting thing to her._

_She heard Dominick's footfalls move closer to her, and ignored the knot in her stomach._

_He knelt down behind her – she felt his large calloused rough hand grasp her small thin shoulder. It was a little tight, and death gripping, Lilith bit her lip to hold back a faint rising whimper. She wanted him away from her as soon as possible; he made her uncomfortable, if only her mother could understand her discomfort._

_ Later that night, after Lilith had already been tucked in bed by Miriam, the little 5 year old was snuggling deeper into the sheets and thick heavy blankets, moving her head deeper into the softer pillow. Her mind was at peace, as the room was dark, and her door closed; unlike most kids her age, who were usually fussy about their bedtimes, Lilith actually enjoyed them. Because whenever she was asleep, she would have dreams; the sort of dreams, that little girls her age would have – dreams about princesses, fluffy, adorable little cuddly animals, sweet desserts, like ice cream or chocolate, sometimes Lilith would dream about flying, having wings, or even beautiful lovely handsome angels. In her dreams Lilith felt safe, and she thought tonight would be no different, it would be the same old dreams, but she was unaware how wrong she was. She closed her eyes and was about to doze off, until she heard her door open again – she couldn't see who it was since her back was turned to the door. Naturally she thought it was her mother checking in on her. She let her eyes droop down and slowly slide shut, as her body began to relax, she was beginning to drift off into slumber, until she heard footsteps approaching her bed, and they didn't sound like her mother's. Her 5 year old mind couldn't remember who it was, but her mind was also tired, and wanted to keep on sleeping and dreaming._

_She felt a heavy weight on the bed, and someone placing their hand her shoulder and gripping it tightly, massaging it soothingly._

_Lilith screwed her eyes shut tighter, and tried to suppress a shudder that ran through her body, when her question was slowly answered. She knew who it was._

_Dominick._

_He was in her room, sitting on her bed, rubbing her shoulder._

_Why?_

_Why was he doing this to her?_

_She held back her little soft gasp, as she felt his weight on the bed shift, and now he was lying beside her, still rubbing her shoulder – she bit her lip as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Lilith wanted so badly to scream and yell, and push him off of her; in her mind this...touching, it all felt wrong to her, and his touch only unsettled her._

_She felt his hand leave her shoulder, then slowly glide over to her hair, and stroke the raven dark locks._

_This felt wrong! Her mind screamed at her._

_It screamed at her to move, but she wouldn't, she couldn't._

_She kept her eyes closed, and prayed for and angel._

_Lilith's breath got caught in her throat, when she felt his hand move away from her hair, trailing down her body, and resting on her little hips, and rubbing on it slowly. Then slowly she heard him lean closer and planting a kiss on her neck. His lips lingered on her neck far longer than she would have liked (or disliked), but eventually he pulled away._

"_Goodnight, little princess." He whispered to her, then slowly he got up, and left her room._

_She cried, silently, and stubbornly wiped away fiercely at her tears._

_And again, she prayed for angel to come and save her. Because what she was not aware of was this would not be the first time this would happen._

**Present**

**And it wasn't.**

** Lilith shuddered, unaware that this movement earned a questioning look from Genesis; she remembered all the times after that, as she shut her eyes silently wishing that the flow of memories would stop. All those times Dominick would sneak into her room at night, when she pretended to sleep, or the way he would sometimes stare at her, when her mother was not looking, the way he would sometimes kiss her cheek, and let his lips linger on her cheek for too long, until she squirmed away from him, or ask him what was wrong, pretending that she didn't know what he was doing. Lilith didn't even want to remember all those times her mother would give her baths, when Dominick would ask if he could help, or tell her that he could do it. Lilith told her mom that she didn't want him to do it; her mother would ask her why, and Lilith would make an excuse, saying that she was a girl, and he was a guy.**

** At the time Lilith wasn't too certain if she should have told her mother about what Dominick was doing, after all he was here helping her mother, and what right did Lilith have to make him go away, by telling her mother what he was doing. Things didn't get any better for her, when she turned 6, her mother became sick, and was usually bedridden, which meant that Dominick would take control of everything, including when it came to her. When her mother was too sick, to come to breakfast, Dominick would make it for both of them, and then make her sit on his lap, and let his hand rest on her lap, as he would rub her leg.**

**Lilith sniffled; she wanted to forget, and start over with everything, and she thought Genesis could help.**

**He did.**

**She was able to move on, and forget the past because of him.**

**Glancing up at she smiled, "Genesis?"**

**He looked at her, with beaming eyes, but she had to remember that it was the faint glow of mako infused in them.**

**The emotion behind them, was what Lilith loved the most, it made his eyes glow even brighter, that they could even cut through the thickest darkness.**

**To her he always seemed to shine so radiantly, even far brighter than the sun.**

"**Thank you." She whispered, and hugged him.**

** Staring down at her, Genesis felt something in him come alive – he couldn't explain it, but he liked it. The feeling rising in his chest felt warm, and burning, but in a unexplained, wonderful sort of way, he wouldn't question it, though, this was far too beautiful, perfect, this moment was not ruined, and he wanted to keep that way. Him and Lilith were safe here, this could be a new start for both of them; this could be there home, where many of their days could be filled with this. He would give her a home that every little girl desired.**

** But there was still somethings, that he had to do first; seek out the Gift of the Goddess, and use it to take down Shinra, destroy SOLDIER, and create a newborn and purer world. A world that would be safe, and beautiful, no longer filled with pollution, death, rancour, or decay. A world that would be blessed by the Goddess, and her Gift to mankind, that would cleanse the world, washing away all of its sins and shame; he would be the one to be blessed with her love, and be able to protect Lilith.**

**Genesis was about to unravel his plans – but in order to achieve that some sacrifices would have to be made.**

**Blood would be spilled.**

**Lives thrown away.**

**And the makings of a revolution would be at hand.**

**And Genesis did not want Lilith to be involved in any of it, or witness any of it. She didn't deserve to see all of that misery, and suffering. It would damage her too much.**

**So he would have to conceal somethings from her, and do them in secrecy.**

**But first he needed some help. From Angeal, and Gillian.**

**He would wait for Angeal to arrive; he had already recruited his help, and the best part is, not even the great General Sephiroth would see this coming – What a wonderful act of betrayal!**

"**Genesis?" A young voice said his name in question.**

**He glanced down at Lilith, and flashed her a bright smile, which she eagerly returned, "Remember when you tried to teach me how to dance?" Genesis grinned and nodded, "How could I forget? You got so impatient because you could not keep up with me, and decided to be a brat about it, and stop the lesson." Lilith's face coloured slightly in embarrassment, as she glared at him, and stuck her tongue out him stubbornly, which made him snort, "You know one day you'll lose it," he pointed out to her, teasingly.**

**Lilith huffed at him, and pouted at him.**

**Genesis smiled at her, and winked playfully.**

**She giggled at him, and then asked "Could we try dancing again?"**

**Genesis grinned and nodded, "Of course."**

** They stood up, the two of them holding hands, walking to where there was the most space for them to move. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other he used to hold her hand in his; she gently placed her hand on his arm, since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. Slowly they moved together cautiously, being careful with one another. They moved to the side, then twirled slowly, then back then front, then twirled in a circle, and repeated the steps all over again. Lilith was giggling, and Genesis was smirking – this was the first in long time, that they knew everything would be alright, they were both sure of it. Stopping suddenly, this earned a curious look from the 12 year old; he flashed her a loving, caring smile, then slowly pulled his hand away from her waist. He touched her cheek with his hand, and rubbed soothingly with his thumb.**

** She grew up right before his eyes, from a little sweet 10 year old to an adolescent prepubescent girl. He bent down slightly, and leaned forward, and affectionately pressed his lips onto her brow – she giggled as his lips lingered on her forehead, they felt soft and velvety. She felt her cheeks grow hot, suddenly she felt very shy as a skittish, and fluttering little warm feeling blossomed in her young thin budding chest. It made everything inside her bubble, and accumulate, and spread; she really liked it, and hoped that it would last. It was new the way he made her feel right now, but she loved it.**

**Things would get better from here.**

** There was a sudden knock at the door, which made them break apart, and glance at it surprised from the abrupt interruption. "Genesis?" It was Gillian. Lilith glanced at Genesis wrinkling her brows at him curiously. "Yes, Gillian, what is it," Genesis asked courteously – this was her house after all, and he was only a guest intruding. **

"**Breakfast is ready," she answered calmly through the door, "Is…Lilith still asleep?"**

**Genesis smiled politely, then gently nudged Lilith; she got the clue and spoke up, "It's okay Miss Hewley, I'm awake. Good morning," Lilith answered cheerfully, with a smile lighting up her face.**

**Gillian slowly opened the door, and smiled, "Good morning Lilith," she glanced at Genesis, and nodded in his direction, "Genesis, good morning." She shifted slowly, "Well, come on, let's get downstairs before everything gets cold," she said, gesturing for them to follow her.**

**Lilith walked ahead first, skipping happily after the older woman, humming innocently a little joyous tune, as Genesis quietly followed after the two females, with a small half-smirk, half smile on his face. The morning was starting to look a whole lot brighter, but little did Lilith know that there was a storm coming ahead.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Breakfast was finished quickly, as Genesis sat at the table, and watched Lilith politely help Gillian wash the dishes. The two seemed to be chatting, well, Lilith was mostly asking questions enthusiastically as Gillian smiled, and answered them. The moment almost looked surreal. This was a Kodak moment. To Genesis they almost looked like mother and daughter. They both seemed to get along so well, and it was clear that Gillian had become fond of the young girl, and vice versa, Lilith returned the affection greatly. Genesis could trust Gillian to look after Lilith in his absence then, so the matter was settled, "Gillian," he called out to the woman, getting her attention away from the sink, "I'll be taking off now," he announced.**

**Lilith threw him stunned look, with her eyes wide, her expression screamed, 'What?' **

**Genesis only stood up rigidly, then felt Lilith launch herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He returned the embrace, and smoothed out her locks of dark hair, "I won't be gone long," he promised.**

**She looked up at him with those soft amethyst eyes, shining big and hopefully, "Really? Do you promise?"**

**He nodded curtly, but she knew that he would keep his promise, and come back.**

**Genesis looked back up at Gillian and nodded to her, "Gillian, I only ask for one small favour."**

**Gillian nodded automatically and answered, "Consider it done. I'll look after her."**

**Good. She understood, then Genesis felt an understanding between himself and Gillian; he knew he could count on her.**

**Genesis bent down, and pressed his lips against Lilith's cheek, then pulled away. "Goodbye kiddo."**

**He smiled and strolled out of the kitchen and headed for the front door – Lilith followed after him, and Gillian followed after her.**

**They stood at the front door and watched him leave; Lilith was staring at his back, biting her lip, and wondering if she should say something, then finally came to a decision, "Bye Genesis! Come back soon, okay," she shouted at his back. **

**Genesis looked over his shoulder, and smirked, "Will do. Don't miss me too much alright?" She smiled and waved goodbye.**

** Gillian stood silent, watching the whole thing with interest – she had known Genesis her whole life, ever since he and Angeal were both in diapers. Genesis had always been a polite, sweet, well-mannered boy, and also the kindest, but he had a habit of being a bit teasing and taunting, sarcastic and bratty at times. But this was something very new and different; Genesis showing kindness to someone who was barely related to him, someone he barely even knew, but had developed a close relationship with. Gillian shook her head of those thoughts when she felt someone's eyes peering at her curiously, "What is it Miss Gillian?" Lilith looked at her puzzled and in question. **

**Gillian only smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. I was just wondering about something, is all."**

**Lilith nodded, and beamed at her with a radiant smile.**

** The older woman smiled, and held out her hand invitingly to the younger girl – the young girl stared at her, and eagerly placed her hand in Gillian's. The two of them walked inside, Gillian leading and Lilith following; Gillian smiled to herself, but it was a very wistful one. She felt sorry for the girl who was doomed to lead such a life in the future, but she didn't want to think about this right now, right now she wanted to make the girl smile, and live a carefree life for now, it's what Miriam always wanted for Lilith, and as a friend of Miriam, Gillian would fulfil her dead friend's last wish.**

**Gillian always wanted a daughter, and if it weren't for Hollander, Angeal would've had a sister.**

**This could be her only chance right now.**

**She always wanted a girl, and now she got one.**

**This was a blessing in disguise. A very perfect blessing.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** The first two days were alright, not bad at all; Lilith and Gillian got along well, like mother and daughter, as though they had been a family from the very beginning. Lilith had a mother, and Gillian had a daughter – Lilith wished that this could last forever, but she knew that any joy or happiness was bound to be short-lived. Life in her eyes was like a fairytale, it wasn't time for the happy ending, there was still an evil to fight, Lilith knew that much. Another day had passed and still no word or appearance from Genesis, but Lilith had a feeling that he would come, very soon. The next night, Lilith had been given a bath by Gillian, who had stayed and helped her bathe; this had become routine for them: wake up, help make breakfast, go out to the market, and shop together (and the best part was no one whispered bad things about them, like they did with her mother, it made Lilith feel normal), go out and garden together, cook dinner together, clean the dishes together, then later in the evenings, Gillian would teach her how to knit and sew, sometimes they would sit outside on the front porch in the evenings, and watch the bright stars, or look at the fireflies – during those times, Lilith would feel a freedom that she could not explain, she would run through the fields, chasing the fireflies, as long as she didn't wander too far away from Gillian, or the house. **

** They would go back inside and Gillian would bathe Lilith, then they would prepare for bed, and sleep until the next morning, and the routine would begin again – for Lilith those were the best days of her life, she only wished that Genesis was around, but she still had fun, and she adored and loved Gillian, like a mother. The next morning, Lilith awoke happy and ecstatic; she dressed for the day, in a short sleeved white knee-length sundress with bright pink red flower designs on them. She went to get washed up and brush her teeth, then she went to go and comb her hair – she descended down the stairs with a bounce in her step, as she arrived to the kitchen. "Good morning," Lilith chirped happily to Gillian, who smiled back, and returned the warm ****morning greeting, "Good morning, Lilly." Lilith smiled and plopped down at the table, "Need any help," she offered, remembering her manners.**

"**No, that's alright, dear, I'm almost finished," Gillian answered looking at her cooking pot.**

**Lilith nodded, and went back to waiting patiently, while humming brightly.**

**This was a very wonderful morning, and Lilith wished she could have enjoyed it more, but there was a sudden knock at the front door; Lilith and Gillian both stopped what they were doing.**

**Lilith was suddenly ecstatic again – it was Genesis! He came just like he promised.**

**Jumping up from her seat, she ran, to the front door, and called out to Gillian, "I'll get it!" Gillian chuckled and went back to cooking breakfast, wondering offhandedly, what her life would have been like if she had two children instead. **

** Lilith skipped to the door, and grabbed the knob, twisting it, then pulling it open, she saw who it was, and her smile slowly faded, and her eyes widened. Her body froze, she went completely still, and just stood there; "Lilly who is at the door," she heard Gillian ask, but she couldn't make herself answer. "Lilly," she could hear the distress in the woman's voice, and then she heard her walk over to where Lilith was standing at the front door, with her jaw on the floor.**

"**Lilly who is-," Gillian stopped in the middle of her question, as her voice faded away, and she stood there in stunned silence staring at the person standing at their door. **

"**Angeal," she croaked, feeling her heart skip a beat, as she stared at her son.**

** Angeal stared at both of them, switching his gaze from his mother then fixing it on the young girl. Before any of them could say anything, Angeal felt something tackle into him, and wrap their eager arms around him – Lilith shrieked happily and threw herself into Angeal's arms. Angeal taken by surprise, didn't react quick enough, so he barely caught and stumbled back slightly. "Angeal!" Lilith cried happily, squeezing her arms around him tightly. Angeal laughed as he returned the hug, "Hello, to you too," he chided warmly to her. They laughed warmly together**

**Gillian watched the two, and felt herself smile slowly, "Welcome home, son," she greeted, walking over to him and giving him a tight hug.**

**She pulled away and looked up, sniffing slightly, an then it dawned on her, "Oh, no the breakfast," she ran to the kitchen, making sure it didn't burn. She came back a moment later, and announced, "Breakfast is ready, come on." **

**The three of them walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table; Angeal removed his sword, and set it aside. They ate quietly, but spoke very little, Lilith was enjoying the meal, while Gillian and Angeal exchanged a few words, and spoke to each other gently.**

** It was a quiet and plain matter. They finished quickly – Lilith helped Gillian with the dishes, as Angeal sat at the table and stared at his own hands, in a pensive and composed way, "Mother, there is something that I need to speak to you about, alone," he muttered absently. He glanced at Lilith, and so did Gillian, only she looked more stern, "Lilith?" The little girl glanced ****at her, puzzled, "Yeah?" Gillian took a seat across from Angeal, and gestured to the door, "Why don't you go outside for awhile," she suggested with a small smile.**

**Lilith gave her an inquisitive look, but gave her an awkward nod.**

** She skipped out of the house merrily, unaware of the trouble going on in the outside world and none of it mattered to her. She chose to enjoy life to the fullest; everything out there was in her grasp, if she just held out for it. Lilith smiled as the sun shined brightly as it hovered in the sky, like a bright glowing orange – it kind of made her thirsty. Maybe she and Gillian could make some lemonade or orange juice; she wondered if Gillian would like that idea. She seemed like she would. Lilith grinned toothily, as she ran to Gillian's shed and found a woven basket, picked it up and decided to go search for fruit. **

** Clutching onto the basket, she began humming another little silly little tune as she flounced around with a bounce in her step, and busily scanning the place for fruit. When finding none, Lilith decided to go and run to another place to look for fruit – she ran without looking and accidentally felt her body collide with someone else, "Oomph!" Lilith fell backward and landed on her bottom with a hard thud. She rubbed her head, and looked up to see who she ran into and her jaw nearly dropped.**

"**Zack!" She yelled in surprise.**

**And it was him; the young man from SOLDIER that Angeal had been training.**

**What was he doing here?**

** The dark haired blue-eyed SOLDIER stared at her in surprise, "Lilith? What are you doing here?" Lilith felt her throat get dry – she didn't have an answer to that, but she only had a question, "I should be asking you that. Zack why are you here?"**


	37. Medea II Chapter 35

_**Medea II: Chapter 35**_

** They stared at each other for awhile, neither one knowing what to say, so Lilith decided to be the one to break the silence first, "I was brought here," she said simply. Zack frowned, and shook his head slightly in confusion, "But you were at school. The news said there were people either dead or missing, yours was never found," he stated. Lilith's brows shot up in surprise, "I was never dead, Zack," she muttered in surprise. Zack was still frowning about something, but then his face broke out into a huge smile, "Oh man, is everyone gonna be glad to see you again."**

**Lilith gazed at him, with quiet shining eyes, and a dimpled pale face, "Yeah."**

**They both fell into an awkward silence, Zack was scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, then something in his face changed, drastically, and Lilith could only wonder what was going on in his mind. "Hang on a minute."**

**She felt one of the muscles in her mouth twitch at this, as he continued finishing what he was about to say, "You said you were brought here? Who brought you here, exactly?"**

**Lilith gave him a dry look; since when did he turn into Mr. Sleuthing Turk member?**

**Sighing she looked away and gripped the handle of her basket tighter, "Zack," she muttered.**

**Zack frowned, and stared her down, "Lilith. I was sent here to bring back Genesis and Angeal, that was my assignment."**

**Her eyes immediately flew to his face in surprise – bring them back? What did that mean? Had they run away, and left Shinra?**

** Lilith swallowed the lump building up in her throat, but it only seemed to recreate itself, and grow even bigger, and it seemed to be soaking up all her saliva, and making it dry and hollow from the inside. She bit her lip and chewed on it nervously, then almost on instinct, she stopped remembering what Genesis had told her about doing that. She noticed that she was still staring at Zack, and he was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her; she didn't know what though. Was he waiting for her to talk, and tell him anything she knew? Is that what he wanted? Lilith was only 12, and she figured out some of what he wanted her to do. "Zack," she croaked in a shrill and squeaky whisper, "Please," she pleaded mutely, "Please don't make me talk? I can't tell you anything." Her tongue felt thick inside her throat, as she asked for this. Zack seemed to understand the gist of what she was saying, and was now looking at her in a way she couldn't comprehend. The look on his face was not like the usual look he had – cocky, excited, laid back, easy going.**

** She never thought someone like Zack could be capable of being serious, but then again, Lilith had been wrong about someone before. The way Zack was looking at her was complicated and hard to read; it was the way a wolf would look at someone if they wanted to get closer to them, he looked like was trying to figure out how to go about this, the wolf obviously at first wouldn't trust the person, look at them in a threatening way, then look at them curiously as if trying to decide something, and sniff at the person with curious and cautious interest. Zack was feeling curious right now, and it was an acutely dangerous curiosity, the kind people had been known to get in trouble for.**

**Lilith suddenly whirled around, and ran away from Zack.**

**He shouted something after her, but she couldn't hear him, probably for her to stop.**

**She ran back to Gillian's house, her home and sanctuary.**

** Lilith opened the door, pushing through, and ran straight into the kitchen, Gillian was sitting at the table, and looked out the window wistfully. "Miss Gillian,"Lilith said loudly, making the other woman glanced at her in surprise, "Lilith? You're back so soon?" Lilith ignored the question, "Miss Gillian where is Angeal," she asked one of her own urgently. Gillian stared at her incredulously, but replied curiously, "He just left a few minutes ago. He went to the cliffs I believe, where they overlook the Mako Reactor building." Lilith nodded frantically and ran for the front door again. Opening it, she saw Zack standing right behind it, but ignored him – she had to find Angeal right now. She rushed past the dark haired SOLDIER, who shouted something at her, but she didn't hear him.**

** She ran as fast as her thin 12 year old legs could carry her, running uphill, to where she knew Angeal would be. She slowed down as she felt her heart pounding hard, in thin chest; breathing deeply, she placed her hand on her chest, to calm her heart. Raising her head, she saw Angeal standing there – she ran to him, "Angeal," she shouted his name, getting his attention. His blue grey eyes met hers, "Lilith? What is it?" Lilith took a deep breath, and stared into his eyes, "Angeal, I saw Zack, earlier, he's at your mother's house, right now," she looked down at her feet, "I think he came here to look for you," she finished timidly. Angeal frowned but remained silent, as he gazed down at her, then turned his head away slowly and stared at the building below them.**

**Lilith took a cautious step towards him, then followed his gaze, "What's down there," she asked quietly.**

**Angeal continued to stare at it; his eyes now burning intense holes; the same look that Lilith recognized all too well. The look that said that, 'I-wish-you-were-gone' a hateful and contemptible sort of look.**

**Lilith tentatively touched his hand – it was motionless, Lilith frowned in puzzlement, there was no reaction from him at her touch. Her frown deepened as it suddenly dawned on her, something was wrong.**

"**Angeal?" She whispered worriedly in a little voice.**

**At the mention of his name, his hand suddenly seized her small one and grasped it tightly, and squeezed it, trembling slightly.**

**Lilith squeezed his hand back affectionately, "It's okay, Angeal," she whispered to him, squeezing his hand again.**

"**Tell me something, Lilith," Angeal said composedly, still not looking at her, "Would you follow Genesis anywhere, and do anything for him?"**

**Lilith looked at him with unwavering and brave eyes, "Of course, I would. I trust him a lot. He's done so much for me," she answered instantly. Angeal moved his eyes away, and this time stared down at her, "Even if he doesn't tell you everything or what he's plotting? Would you still follow him," he asked uncertainly but in a still voice.**

** Lilith moved closer to him, and leaned her small body against him, in an attempt to show him some affection or at least some form of physical comfort, "Even though I know Genesis doesn't tell me everything," she began in a careful tone, "it's maybe because I'm still not a grown up yet, and he's only doing it for my own good. My mom once told me that sometimes even though lying is bad, we do it to protect the ones we love," she explained gripping his hand tightly, "Genesis will tell me when he feels ready. There is no reason to not trust him," she finished in a lightly faint tone.**

**She stole a look at Angeal, only to find him staring back at her – as soon as their eyes met, both of them felt a quiet understanding between them.**

**Angeal suddenly bent down on his knees, and moved his face closer to her face; leaning forward he pressed his lips against her cheek, and let them linger there.**

**Pulling away, he stared at her, his eyes connecting with hers, "I missed you Lilly."**

**His voice shook, and Lilith felt her heart twist, "I really thought you were dead, Lilly," she took a deep breath at that, and threw her arms around him in a hug this time he was prepared for, and returned with just as much warm and intimate affection.**

**Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist – they held each other, as though it would be the last time they ever would. "I missed you too," Lilith whispered into his ear warmly. His arms squeezed around her in response**

**A moment passed, and Angeal slowly pulled away, and stared at her, "Lilith, I have to tell you something important," he said in a low and serious murmur.**

**Lilith nodded at him and whispered, "Okay."**

** Angeal stood up and let out an uneven breath, then before Lilith could blink, her eyes widened at what they saw. Wings! Pure white wings! They were so beautiful! Lilith admired them, and had an urge to touch them, stroke the soft feathers, and feel them. They were so incredible and glorious, like angel wings; "Wow," she whispered in amazement. "They're so pretty," she exclaimed and blurted out thoughtlessly, as she blushed bashfully. Angeal smiled at her lightly, and amusement, "Silly girl," he said shaking his head at her.**

**Her blush deepened as she asked hesitantly, "May I touch them?"**

**Angeal's smile grew, and he nodded, moving closer to her, stretching his wings out to her, extending them and revealing the full length and size of them.**

**Lilith reached out carefully and cautiously, letting her fingers daintily brush against the soft, silky feathers. They felt amazing, very fragile from what Lilith could tell, so she tried to be as gentle as possible, taking great care into not plucking any of them. "They're like angel's wings," she murmured softly in wonder.**

**Angeal didn't respond, but he slowly tucked them away, and hid them again, much to her disappointment. "Sorry, but they have to be hidden right now."**

**Lilith nodded, with a pouting expression on her young face.**

**Angeal touched her cheek with his gloved hand, "I'll let you see them again, I promise." Her face brightened up as she nodded eagerly, "When?" He sighed quietly, and reassured her, "Soon." He promised, hesitantly.**

**Lilith accepted his answer, not noticing the hesitance.**

**She felt too happy at this moment to notice anything, even when**** Angeal gazed at her sullenly, and morosely, "I'm so sorry."**

**Before Lilith even had a chance to say anything, she felt something hit her, and her world went black**

**XOXOXOXO**

"_**Ripples form on the water's surface.**_

_**The wandering soul knows no rest."**_

** Genesis gazed at the text, then his eyes drifted at his rowdy intruder – he smirked oily, "Settle down," he said in a mocking and petulant tone, tucking away his book in the folds of his long red coat, as Zack gazed at him daringly and bravely, though for**** Genesis the right way to describe it, was more like stupidly.**

"**Zack the Puppy." He sneered blandly.**

**The younger man glared at him and huffed defiantly, "Ugh."**

** Tseng abruptly ran in, and came to a sudden halt, behind the dark haired SOLDIER; he glanced**** to the side, and saw a glowing green tank, his guess, it was mako. He stalked up to it without missing a step, with airs of confidence, and stared through the glass carefully – inside was a floating body of a SOLDIER. Tseng turned his head away from the t****ank, and stared at Genesis, who was sitting on the floor, and twirling a cinnamon ginger lock of hair between his fingers carelessly; "The grave at the house...," Tseng pointed out, staring Genesis down.**

**The Turk leader turned his body fully and regally t****o face the MIA ex-SOLDIER, "We found the remains of our people there as well," Tseng said loudly.**

**Genesis moved his hand away from his head and examined his gloved hand with interest, "It didn't take much, to have them send false reports. Just some mild t****hreats...," his voice trailed off, mirthlessly.**

**Zack butted in angrily, "They would have done that anyway. At least your parents would have."**

** Angry sharp blue eyes peeked out from behind ginger chestnut scarlet thick tresses, his eyes glowing brightly ****in silent anger, "My 'parents' betrayed me," he hissed his lips threatening to curl into a snarl, "They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning." There was a moment of dangerous silence, as Zack and Tseng both attempted to stare down the ex-SOLDIER****clad in red, it infuriated Genesis with those judgemental eyes, Lilith would never look at him that way. "What do you know," he snarled, his lips curled again, making his face look cruel. His hand glowed as he flexed and stretched it, his fingers cracking****.**

**The blast from his hand came forth, he had aimed at Tseng, crying out fiercely, "Shinra lapdogs!"**

**Tseng flew back, from the effect of the attack aimed at him – his back hit the hard tank, he crumpled to his knees weakly, and coughed out weakly. The fla****mes slowly died down around him.**

**Zack reached for the sword strapped to his back, but was suddenly taken by surprise.**

**Everything moved so slowly before his eyes; Genesis was standing there staring at him haughtily, slowly time had either stilled or moved ****slowly, and Zack saw who had moved in front of him.**

**Angeal stood before Zack, his back facing him, as he held the hilt of his sword, Genesis was glowering at the both of them, with fierce, empowered eyes.**

**Zack stared at Angeal's back in stunned silence, ****as Genesis gave him a little cheeky smirk, and greeted him mockingly, lifting up both of his arms and stretching them out to him in false welcome, "Hey, welcome partner."**

**Angeal said nothing only pointed his sword at him challengingly – the one he had ****taken from Zack within the blink of an eye.**

"**I see," Genesis murmured loudly, then lifted his hand slowly, curling the fingers lightly, "You've finally made your decision," his voice trailed off.**

** Then moving his hand to his chest, curling his fingers ag****ain, but pressed his palm**** and flattened**** it**** fluidly****, "I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However..." his voice t****urned thin and frozen, like**** ice. Calmly strolling forward, toward his long-time friend, Angeal looked like he was torn, his mind in turmoil, as he h****eard Lilith's words echo in his head. Genesis stood near him now, ignoring the sword being pointed at him, they stood by each other. "Can you really live on that side," Genesis hissed bitterly and lowly, before sauntering out gracefully and calculatingly, ****leaving those words as his last ones to him, letting the chips fall where they may. He left the building quickly, he had more important things to do and did not involve playing fetch with a puppy.**

**He heard Angeal shove Zack away and stab the sword into th****e ground – so he had made his final choice, Genesis felt a smirk creeping into his face.**

**Genesis could hear Angeal following after him slowly, and felt his smirk growing.**

**Only a matter of time before all the pieces were assembled.**

**And then his goal would**** finally be achieved.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Shock and nausea welled deep inside his chest; Zack felt his stomach churn in revulsion, this was too much, the woman didn't deserve this. She was his mother after all, she was helpless. ****Gillian lay on the floor moti****onless, dead from what Zack could tell, but he really didn't want to think that, he hoped that he was wrong.**

**But she was dead – he whirled around abruptly, and saw Angeal standing behind him, staring down at his mother with a darkened, hardened face.**

**Zac****k's hands shook, as he tried to look away, and close his eyes, but threw a pointed glance down at Angeal's prized sword.**

**Blinded by anger and frustration, Zack threw himself at Angeal, grabbing him by the collar, slamming him against the wall, "What the h****ell did you do Angeal," Zack cried out in anger. He yanked him away, and punched him hard out the door.**

**The other man was despondent, only grunting as he landed on the ground, with a muted grunt.**

"**Is that...Is that your idea of honour," Zack yelled defia****ntly, moving to him threateningly.**

**Angeal struggled to stand, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.**

"**My mother," Angeal bit out, "...could not continue to live with her sin." He stared on morosely, wishing he could bite his own tongue, ****"And neither can her own son," he said regretfully, with a hardened face.**

"**What are you talking about? What's going on here," Zack cried in frustration, and anger.**

"**I already told you," Genesis said revealing himself from behind the door, getting Zack's**** attention.**

**He leaned against the wall with a smug smile, "He can't live on that side anymore, he doesn't belong."**

**Angeal remained silent,**** and**** only swung his sword over his shoulder, and strapped it back, and started**** to walk**** away silently.**

**Zack held his bre****ath, and attempted to run after him, "Angeal!**

**He gasped as he tripped over Genesis, who stuck out his foot in his path, and hit the ground – the younger man grunted, and looked up again, "Angeal," he shouted out to him again, but his voice fell on deaf ea****rs.**

"_**My friend," **_**Genesis read aloud through memory:**

"_**Do you fly away now?**_

_**To a world that abhors you and I?"**_

**Genesis smirked as Zack cried in anger, "Shut up!" The red ex-SOLDIER ignored him**

"_**All that awaits you is a sombre**__** morrow..."**_

"**Shut up I'm ****warning you!" Zack was losing patience, Genesis sneered at him.**

"_**...**__**No matter where the winds may blow."**_

** Genesis raised his hand, his palm revealing a summon materia in it; Genesis looked around calmly, as he drawled, casually, "I don't see Sephiroth anywhe****re, but how about you? Are you game?" Genesis grinned as the summon glowed brightly in his hand, matching the malevolent gleam in his eyes.**

**He had to keep the puppy busy, after all.**

**For now he would throw him a ball to play fetch with.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith blinked her eyes open repeatedly, groaning gently – she touched her head lightly, rubbing tiredly. Looking around she tried to see where she was, it was dark and dimly lit. There were some creaking that she could hear it looked like a war****ehouse, or maybe a large shack, no not a shack it was bigger than that, it was a warehouse definitely. Where was everyone? Angeal? Gillian? Zack? And Genesis? Did something happen? Closing her eyes she tried to remember – she was with Angeal before she end****ed up here. But how? The last thing she remembered was Angeal apologizing to her, and then nothing.**

"**You are finally awake," a warm and soft voice chided to her softly; Lilith turned her head excitedly, and saw who she already knew it was, "Angeal," she c****ried happily running up to him, throwing her arms around him, in a warm and compassionate embrace. One which he gladly returned without hesitation, much to the girl's pleasure. Looking up into his face, "Where is Genesis, Angeal?" The dark haired man falte****red a bit before giving her a kind smile, "He's out right now, taking care of some things, but he'll be back, he said he couldn't wait to see you again," he answered while stroking her cheek tenderly then poking her nose, making her giggle and swat at his ****hand, like a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn.**

**Angeal and Lilith both walked to a soft but tattered big armchair – Angeal sat on it then picked up the 12 year old and sat her down on his lap.**

**They talked quietly in hushed whispers amongst themse****lves.  
**

**They would wait for Genesis to come, and they would all be together again.**

**And they would be happy, just like before.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** "Summons aren't meant to be used like this!" Zack yelled at G****enesis's back angrily, to which Genesis ignored. This only infuriated the younger SOLDIER, "What happened to dreams and honor," he demanded. Genesis fought the urge to scoff at him – dreams? Honor? What the hell had Angeal been teaching him? Looking to the**** side distantly, he spoke slowly but firmly, "We are...," he hesitated, but quickly covered it up, "...monsters," the last word was nearly choked on. Quietly he brought his red gloved hand to his face, and brushed it lightly against his face, achingly and ****painfully, then abruptly pulled it away and stretched it out to the side, as fast as ****lightning. And then in the stillness and the silence, they were both sharply cut, by a whooshing sound; out of Genesis's back ripping through the middle of the coat was a ****single large black wing, stretching out in the open space, feathers had been strewn about, floating and falling everywhere.**

**The wing stretched aching to touch the sky. Zack's eyes widened as he gasped, and took a small step back, staring at it in stunned ****silence.**

**Genesis, with his hand still extended to the side, took a moment to look at the cursed, wretched thing; he truly did feel like a monster. How was he supposed to face Lilith looking like this?**

**He tried avoiding her for many days now, but knew tha****t he would eventually have to face her, soon.**

**Glancing arrogantly over his shoulder, he sent a smooth, and furtive glance at the pup, with sardonically bemused eyes, and sneered, while lowering his hand, "We have neither dreams nor honor."**

**And with that ****he flew up with an abrupt jump, disappearing into the sky, in a flashing red flurry of black scattered feathers.**

**Zack stared at the sky, watching the feathers fall, breathing in astonishment.**

**The feathers fell and glided; one floated before him.**

**He held**** out his hand and it landed gingerly in his hand – he stared at it deeply, and murmured clearly, "SOLDIER...Doesn't mean monster." He turned his head back up to the sky, and felt like for the first time, the sky had eyes, staring down at him; fierce, powe****rful and condescending eyes.**

**And soon it became even angrier in a torrent of fire, flames and smoke, right before the young SOLDIER's eyes.**

**It all happened so fast, and quicker than he could react.**

**The buildings exploded, and burned in flames – everywhe****re he looked, all he could see was the fires.**

**Bombs were dropped as a Shinra fighter plane flew over the town.**

**Trees, houses, everything was engulfed in flames, smoke, and ash. The plane flew away, and soon a helicopter flew down, and hovered right befor****e Zack.**

**The door opened, and Tseng stood there, covering himself, to keep the dust and dirt from getting in.**

**Zack only looked on at everything that was swallowed by the flames, and smoke, as the fire had grown far bigger than anything he had ever seen, l****ike a starving giant.**

**The town and trees were ablaze – the Banora White trees.**

**Zack lowered his head regretfully, and gritted his teeth.**

"**Angeal..."**

**XOXOXOXO**

_**"Angeal, the war is over. Everyone's real happy. And as for me..."**_

_**Zack gazed on **__**through the glass, morosely, with a pensive look on his face, and suddenly Gillian's voice floated back into his head, her words echoed distantly through the memory, of the magnificent sword that was never used. The memory of Angeal's voice followed after:**_

_"That sword represents our family's honor."_

** "**You're a little more important than my sword...

...But just a little...huh."

_** Zack frowned pensively, "Where did you go," he said out loud, to himself in thought.**_

_**He lowered his head and silently clos**__**ed his eyes thinking through everything in his head. Zack only knew one thing; wherever Genesis was, Angeal had to be with him.**_

_**His thoughts were cut short, by his ringing cellphone.**_

_**Picking it up and flipping it open he answered, "Zack here."**_

_**It was qu**__**iet, and finally a familiar voice spoke through the phone, "It's been awhile, Zack."**_

"_**Sephiroth?"**_

"_**Come to Director Lazard's room."**_

_**Zack blinked and stammered, "A..Alright."**_

_**He flipped the phone closed, and stalked off to where the Director's room would**__** be.**_

_** The trek there was a little long, but he finally made it, through the elevator, and to where the narrow hallway was. There Sephiroth stood, nonchalantly, coolly and gracefully, with that apathetic look on his face – Zack locked eyes with him for a b**__**rief moment. The silver haired General looked up from the paper he had reading, and stared the dark haired blue-eyed SOLDIER. He blinked slowly and lazily in a feline-like sort of way, and turned his head back to the file.**_

_**Zack paused for a second in mid-**__**step, and looked forward, averting his gaze from the stoic General, and muttered, "You know, she's not dead."**_

_**Sephiroth looked up from his paper, and stared coldly at the younger male, "Who isn't?"**_

_**The younger man stared on, "Lilith."**_

_**Sephiroth was glad**__** that Zack wasn't looking at him, otherwise he would have noticed the way his **__**hand twitched, and the way he almost dropped the sheet in his hand. "What," he asked hoarsely, trying to mask the surprise in his voice.**_

_**Zack glanced at him, and his eyes danced**__** with life, "I saw her. She's alive and okay. Angeal's mother has been taking great care of her."**_

_**Sephiroth felt something in his chest flutter warmly; it was a relieved and answered blessing. He regained his composure by reminding himself where he was, a**__**nd kept his face still and emotionless.**_

_**There would be time to rejoice later.**_

_** Zack walked forward, past Sephiroth, and stopped in front of Lazard's desk, the chair turned around with Lazard sitting in it, smiling at Zack proudly, "Congratulations."**_

_**The **__**blond man straightened up and proceeded, "As of this moment, you're promoted to SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Class."**_

_**Zack gazed at the Director, but only switched his gaze to the floor, quietly lifted his hand and stared down at it, "Huh...I thought I'd be happier." So w**__**hy wasn't he?**_

_**Lazard looked on at him, nodding faintly, "Understandable."**_

_**He sighed and intertwined his fingers together, and rested his chin on his hands, "Too much happened too fast."**_

_**Sephiroth silently crossed his arms across his chest, and stared d**__**own at the floor.**_

_**Lazard cleared his throat, while throwing a furtive glance at Sephiroth, as he spoke to Zack authoritatively, "Zack I'm afraid I need your assistance again."**_

_**The dark haired SOLDIER glanced at Sephiroth over his shoulder following Lazar**__**d's gaze, contemptibly, "Are you pushing another assignment on me?" That did not sound like him just now.**_

_**Sephiroth scowled; he noticed that the particular question, was aimed at him, "My apologies."**_

_**Zack turned away, and mumbled, "Whatever."**_

_**That was **__**the end of that.**_

**XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith fell asleep on Angeal's lap, while waiting for Genesis to arrive. He hasn't yet, it was just him, and her. Angeal stared down at her, contemplatively – he wondered how much things would change now; his life. Genesi****s's life. Her life. Though, something told him, that it wouldn't matter how his life would change, it was about to come to an end pretty soon; part of him actually welcomed that.**

"**Well, looks like everybody's here," a raspy male voice spoke up brashly and**** loudly, making Angeal jerk and look up at him abruptly.**

**It wasn't Genesis. Only Koji Eider.**

**Angeal gently removed the sleeping girl in his arms, and carefully placed her on the couch, then turned his body and faced Koji.**

"**Where is Genesis?" Angeal aske****d stepping forward, towards Koji.**

**Koji eyed him and answered briskly, "In the Midgar slums, Sector 8, I believe. He's staging an attack."**

**Angeal stared at him intensely, as Koji went on, "He's expecting you there, so hurry."**

**They both fell into silence,**** staring at one another, until Koji broke it, by asking, "So did you really do it?"**

**Angeal gazed at Koji unwaveringly, "Did what?" He asked blankly.**

**Koji shifted, looking on distantly, "Did you really kill your own mother?"**

**Angeal felt himself tensing u****p and going rigid all over his body; a seething rage began to bubble and accumulate in his chest, how dare he? "Don't ask questions about things you know nothing about," he lowered his voice and tone silently in warning.**

**It was similar to a dogs way of ****pointing his tail erectly, and baring his teeth, in challenge – eventually the dog would become enraged enough to growl.**

**Koji stared at him sombrely, in deadpanned and grave expression, "Would you really have what it takes to kill the woman, who gave you ****life?"**

**Angeal felt his heart twist painfully, and he was about to open his mouth, but was immediately cut when he heard two strong words. "You're lying!"**

**Whirling around he saw that Lilith was wide awake and glaring fiercely at Koji.**

**Koji raised a brow ****at the 12 year old, then he glanced at Angeal, "Go on, Angeal tell her what you did. She trusts and believes you after all. So if you tell her she'll be bound to believe you."**

**Angeal glared at Koji, "Leave," he thundered loudly at the younger man.**

**Koji s****hrugged and with a smug look, turned and left, leaving Lilith and Angeal alone.**

**Angeal faced Lilith, who was staring at him, in disbelief and hope, "Angeal, tell me he's wrong? You didn't do what he said you did?"**

**The dark haired ex-SOLDIER remained sile****nt – Lilith looked around, "Where is Miss Gillian? Why isn't she here? And Genesis? Is he really in Midgar?"**

**Angeal opened his mouth and spoke softly, "Lilith, Gillian, my mother is dead," he paused and was about to add something to that, but Lilith stopp****ed him harshly, "So what he said was true ****then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, even probably an accusation.**

"**...," Angeal turned his head away, avoiding her eyes.**

**Lilith felt tears sting her eyes, when he didn't answer, "No," she whispered t****o herself – Gillian was really gone, and she was never coming back.**

**Once again, Lilith felt like she was losing someone who had been like a mother to her, and the pain she felt twisting in her stomach, was a lot worse than she remembered last time.**

**Tears**** rolled down her cheeks; but that was not the only cause of her pain. It was the fact that Gillian Hewley had been murdered by someone very close to her, her own son.**

**The tears fell harder, and Lilith couldn't stop them, looking up at Angeal, she asked in**** an aching voice, "Tell me. Did you really kill her? Angeal?"**

**Angeal had not looked at her at all, "I did..."**

**Lilith felt like she had just been shot. No, that was not possible, Angeal couldn't have done it, he was too kind, and she was his mother, he ****was not heartless.**

**But another painful fact was that Angeal also never lied.**

**So...he had been telling the truth.**

**Lilith felt confused, angry, betrayed, upset and heartbroken all at once. None of this made sense, she didn't understand anymore.**

**This wasn'****t Angeal.**

**She backed away from him, as her young 12 year old body shook – Angeal cautiously moved closer to her, "Lilith, I-"**

**She closed her eyes and cried, "Get away!"**

**He stopped where he was, and breathed deeply, "Lilith..."**

**The girl's tear-stained ****face flinched at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He wished he could have explained, but how could you explain to a child that you just murdered somebody?**

**Angeal was at a loss. He would try again, "Lilith..."**

** "Don't come near me!" She shrieked, "You...mu****rderer!" Ignoring the hurt, sorrowful look on his, she couldn't care less, and ran, to where the entrance was. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care as long as it was away from Angeal – she couldn't even look at him right now. All Lilith**** could do was run as fast as she could; her mind was plagued with the last memories of Gillian Hewley, the kind woman that looked after her, as if she was her own daughter. Gillian, who she had grown close to, and had begun thinking of her as a mother, Gil****lian who was Angeal's mother, and he, her son, and the one who had killed her.**

**Lilith continued running as fast her feet could carry her, though she had no idea where she was going. Tears continued rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably, she didn't bother**** to wipe them ****away.**

**She kept on running, but as she did, her foot hit something and she ended up tripping.**

**Falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap, she stayed where she was, her face in the ground as she continued to sob brokenly.**

**Lilith cried harde****r as she lied on the ground exhausted. She felt too tired to get up.**

**Her world felt like it was growing darker and hazier.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Zack gazed on at the two Turks, Reno and Rude, Tseng said their names were, ran up the staircases. He folded ****his arms behind his head lazily and casually, "So now we're outsourcing to the Turks," he loudly drawled. A cinnamon, orange haired girl in a Turk suit walked up behind him, "SOLDIER's being stingy," she replied.**

**He looked on and lowered his arms, "There'****s a manpower shortage...huh?" He explained, then gave her a double take, "You're a Turk, too," he asked pointing to her.**

**She stared at him, blinking and answered with a faint smirk, "I'm Cissnei," she introduced herself calmly.**

"**I'm Zack, pleasure to mee****t ya," he held out his hand to shake her's.**

**Tseng decided to interrupt by butting in, "Zack, aren't you on assignment?"**

**The young SOLDIER scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Cissnei giggled as she bit her lip, and covered her mouth with her hand p****olitely.**

** Zack quickly covered it up, "Same objective." He stared at Tseng, staring at him helpfully, "Need some help here," he offered. "I appreciate the offer, but...," Tseng spoke but Cissnei interjected with a beaming smile, "Oh how generous!" She ste****pped away from the two, and was about to head away, but gazed at the two over her shoulder, "Well, Tseng, Zack, I gotta go." She winked and ran off stealthily, and quickly.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Lilith didn't know how long she lied on the ground, in an exha****usted heap, weeping softly; she didn't even realize she had stopped crying. The tears on her face were dry, and her eyes were red, and sore from crying – she swallowed, wincing as her sore throat ached from the sudden movement. The girl breathed gently and**** carefully, it hurt to talk, or say anything at all. She sniffled quietly and rubbed her red eyes, and stood up off the ground, not even bothering to dust herself off.**

**Her tired and exhausted legs began to move forward in a slow and agonizing, dragged pac****e.**

**She felt hollow, like everything inside her had been sucked out, and she was left empty; Lilith noticed that she had cried too much, she had wept her sorrows out, and now she didn't know ****what to do.**

**Angeal.**

**Gillian.**

**And Genesis.**

** Lilith sighed ****numbly and mutely, she wished Raziya was here, or that she could get a letter from her – she really wanted advice, help, or at least someone to hold her right now, and comfort her. She wanted to tell Raziya everything and ask her what she should do.**

**Lilit****h felt so miserable, right now.**

**All she wanted was to pretend that it was all a dream; even try closing her eyes, just to make all of this go away.**

**She knew that she would have to overcome all of this.**

**Angeal, Lilith sighed repeating his name in her mind. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but it hurt her to cry again. How could everything have gone so wrong? **

**XOXOXOXO**

_**"Having wings, doesn't make you a monster, they make you an angel. It means to be free…"**_

**Zack remembered Cissnei's words echoing in his ****ears, and pondered over them again – could she have been right? Maybe there was a way to help Angeal, and even Genesis see all this.**

**Maybe they could stop all of this.**

**But first he would have to think of how to find them.**

** As he thought, his phone rang interrupting his train of thought; sighing he picked it up, "Zack here, hello?" A cold and familiar voice answered, "Zack come and meet me in the training room, once Sector 8 is clear." Zack frowned, "Why?" Sephiroth replied coolly, "The army is on their way, Angeal has been sighted and they'll kill them both, unless they surrender, which of course knowing Genesis is very unlikely, and...," Zack was getting impatient of this banter, and yelled into the phone, "And WHAT?"**

** Sephiroth winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, and patiently counted in his mind, giving the younger man a chance to calm down, then when he was sure that it was quiet, he pressed the phone back against his ear, and spoke, "We fail to eliminate them."**

**Zack perked up brightly, "Really?"**

**Sephiroth chuckled at his enthusiasm answering, "Yes, really. Now hurry and get over here."**

**Zack nodded, "Thanks General you're the best."**

**They hung up, and Sephiroth chuckled again, shaking his head, what a funny man. And Zack truly was a little amusing, Angeal was right, he was like a pup. But that wasn't important right now; getting to Angeal and Genesis on time was what mattered. Sephiroth, however, dreaded facing Genesis, they didn't exactly leave on very good terms, the last time they saw each other. Sephiroth secretly hoped that they would run into Angeal first; at least with him the greeting would be more welcoming, and chances are, he might know where Lilith is, what would be better was if she was with Angeal. **

**But he knew that for one thing, there would soon be a confrontation between him, and red haired ex-SOLDIER. He just knew it.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** A stunned and tense silence reigned around the two males, until Zack decided to break it, "Is that Angeal's face...?" The dead chimera-like creature lied on the ground motionless, not moving, but the only thing that stood out about it, was the familiar solemn yet disturbing silver grey face adorned on the rising ridged back. To Zack all of this looked disturbing, he felt his stomach churn with repulsion as he stared at it. Sephiroth on the other hand seemed less affected by the scene.**

**Coolly sauntering forward, Sephiroth examined, "It appears that Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied," he stated composedly. Zack didn't know how the General could remain so stoic, and in control like that.**

**He walked a little past Zack, who was still kneeling and staring at him over his shoulder at the silver haired man. Suddenly Sephiroth paused in his even steps, and gazed at the railings with what only Zack could tell a pensive yet at the same time really regal look on his face.**

"**The company training room...," Sephiroth's voice trailed off.**

"**Hm?" Zack stared at him curiously, wondering if he was going to continue, but at the same time he wanted him to; after all it wasn't everyday that the great General Sephiroth ever said this much to someone.**

**Sephiroth didn't face Zack, he was still staring ahead to the side, he started reminiscing out loud, not really caring if it was in the presence of someone who wasn't originally his friend, but his subordinate.**

** "We used to sneak in there for fun, when the second class SOLDIERs were out...," his voice flowed smoothly, as if he was telling a story to a child. "Genesis, Angeal, and I."**

**Zack smiled at the General, "You guys were pretty close."**

**Sephiroth hummed skeptically – he was half-tempted to tell the truth to the naive, young newly First Class, but instead scoffed dryly, "Humph, I wonder..."**

**He remembered everything from that day:**

_"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus and take to the sky." Genesis's voice lulled out haltingly, and hauntingly. Sephiroth felt himself smirk; why did the red head always __feel the need to quote his favourite play. He wondered if he should even bother asking, though it would probably cause a ruckus among the two, well, at least Angeal would try and break it up._

_Out of the three of them he was the peacekeeper around here._

"_Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest..." his voice trailed off steadily._

_Sephiroth turned around, "Loveless, Act I," he stated with a smirk._

_Genesis smirked back only his held a more arrogant, and prideful sneer to it, making if far more pronounced. "You remembered," he murmured loudly for the General to hear him._

"_How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth returning the dangerous smirk, while tapping his head._

_With a swing of his arm, and raising his sword, the fight commenced, and somehow even when it was two against one (Angeal, and Genesis against Sephiroth), the silver haired man was still unbeatable._

_Angeal gave a little teasing praise at Sephiroth, which somehow set Genesis off, and made the red head want to fight Sephiroth alone._

_Something that both Angeal and Sephiroth were both surprise by._

_Sephiroth and Genesis fought, and somehow due to their competition, the red-head's desire to win, and his temperament, Genesis had gotten hurt in his shoulder, because Genesis lost his temper, and broke off the tip of Angeal's blade; it broke off, and sliced right through his shoulder._

_The fight was over, Genesis had walked away telling them it was only a scratch, closing the door on the subject of his injury._

_But it wasn't the last heard of it: **"Even if the morrow is barren of promises...nothing shall forestall my return..."**_

**Sephiroth had grown quiet, and Zack noticed this and asked, "So, was everything alright after that?" The silver haired man hesitated, before answering wisely, trying to decide his words, "Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned," he paused shortly before continuing, his voice trailed off, "But, as for Angeal..." Zack frowned and turned to glance at the General, "Angeal? What happened?" Sephiroth couldn't hold his wry smirk back, "Later, I received another one of his famous lectures." Zack raised both of his brows up in question, "About what." Sephiroth hummed lowly, "Always the same...Discipline, dreams, honor, etc..." His voice trailed off again distantly.**

**Zack smiled humorously, "Ah, one of those, huh?"**

**Sephiroth didn't comment – glancing off to the side, he eyed the creature, that had Angeal's face, and calmly, evenly stalked up to it.**

**He stopped before it, and stared at it with a searching look, "So it's true...they're in league with Hollander." Sephiroth always had his suspicions about the scientist, and knew that he had been ****right.**

**Zack's shoulders sagged, miserably, "How could this happen?" Yeah, how – Sephiroth wondered.**

**But then as he said that out loud to himself another thought occurred to him; what about Lilith?**

**If she was alive then where was she? What happened to her? **

**He already had a feeling that she might be with one of the deserters, though which one, he couldn't help but wonder.**

**Wherever she was, he hoped that she was safe, but the first thing that would have to be done was to find and apprehend Genesis and Angeal before the army got to them.**

**For now Lilith would have to wait.**

_**Flashback**_

_"The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing."_

_**Sephiroth recalled to himself mentally.**_

_**Angeal and Sephiroth both stood outside the operating room, waiting for Hollander to return, Lilith was inside with Genesis, probably looking after him.**_

"_The man who treated him was...Hollander."_

"_**Professor Hollander, how is Genesis?" Angeal was the first to ask and approach the older man.**_

_**Hollander glanced at his clipboard staring at the results and sighed: "The problem is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound..."**_

_**Angeal exhaled in shock, then calmed himself, "Is it treatable?" He didn't want to be too loud, since Lilith was in the other room, and if she heard, then she would worry.**_

_**Hollander gave a half nod, answering, "First, he'll need a transfusion."**_

_** Sephiroth didn't hesitate, he was about to step forward and volunteer himself, since he felt partially guilty for this whole mess; after all if Genesis's condition got worse then he would be unfit to take care of himself, much less take care of Lilith, who was still only a child, and very young, only a young girl of 10.**_

_**As he moved, Angeal held his arm out in front of him stopping him from going any further.**_

_**Hollander fixed him with a dead-eyed eagle stare, "You aren't viable."**_

_**With those words, Hollander turned around and walked back into the operating room, with a hesitant and reluctant Angeal following after him, but not before giving him a reassuring look.**_

_**After both were gone, Lilith had emerged, and looked around wearily, almost not recognizing her surroundings. The her eyes landed on him, and she gave him a cautious smile.**_

_**She walked over to him and sat beside him, "He said that it's just his shoulder. So he should be okay, right? I mean he did say that it was only a little scratch."**_

_Lilith was too young to understand._

"_**Yes. I'm sure he's just fine." Sephiroth answered with a strained smile.**_

_**Lilith nodded believing him, in her opinion Sephiroth was a very honest, and trustworthy person who wouldn't lie to her.**_

_**She smiled at him happily, "Thank you."**_

_**Sephiroth looked away from her, "For what?"**_

_**Lilith's smile became true and pure, genuine almost, "For not treating me like kid, and also..." she paused and nervously played with her fingers.**_

_**Sephiroth frowned in concern, "Yes?"**_

_**Lilith gave him a bashful and radiant smile, "For never lying to me..."**_

_** This made his heart clench; no, he has lied to her – he has lied to everyone. He lied about being friends with Genesis, and kept secret about he secretly envied his red haired friend. He lied about not telling the truth about his parents, only because Hojo had lied to him about his past, and he believed in those lies, and retold them when being asked about his past, he had repeated those lies that had been fed to him. And he had lied about his feelings for Lilith, he had lied to the girl he had cared about and loved most, and lied to so many other people, including his friends.**_

_**But that was only because sometimes the truth was too unbearable to know...**_

_Why couldn't I be the donor..?_

_**End of Flashback**_

** Sephiroth pushed the memory away from his mind, and turned around, his mako green eyes looking directly at a green-glowing tank; he assumed it contained mako. "A SOLDIER Type G..." He silently directed his gaze to a box filled with files – sauntering over to them he began thumbing through them carefully then picked one out, opened it and began to read, his eyes skimming over the words.**

**Zack slumped forward and groaned, loudly, "Ugh..."**

**Sephiroth raised his head and stated, with a straight face, "It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant," he bit the inside of his cheek, but continued from where he left off, "he failed. However..."**

**He gazed up at the painted foiled hard grey tasteless wall, then glanced back down at the file, and continued:**

** "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."**

**Zack gazed at Sephiroth, turning his tired face away from the files; he didn't want to read those, "Project G...," he said in thought.**

**Sephiroth gazed hard and deep down at the floor, almost condescendingly, and piteously, "Project Genesis."**

**The silver haired man turned away from Zack, and lowered his head, almost like it had been in shame, and he was trying to avoid the prying eyes of the younger man, he trailed off distantly:**

"**Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."**

**Zack stepped forward this time, something in his mind clicking, "Degrading?"**

**Sephiroth slowly turned his head towards the younger SOLDIER, then stalked past him and to the tank boldly though in a somewhat vague and grave manner, "Not only that," he answered.**

**Zack blinked suddenly in understanding, "Copies?"**

**Sephiroth took a moment to regard Zack with his sharp eyes, then turned them to the tank, and his eyes hardened, and grew chilled, "Abominations," he hissed in contempt and disgust.**

**That is what they were disgusting, and unsightly deformed. They were nothing but monsters.**

**He heard a rough gasp, "S-Sephiroth?"**

**Sephiroth regarded the man with an even and cold stare, addressing him in a stoic voice, "Hollander." **

**The General's face remained stoic, and detached as did his tone and voice. "I thought I'd find you here." **

**Hollander's face turned smug, "The degradation process...only I can stop it." Sephiroth approached the older man with a menacing and resounding step, though to anyone else it would have appeared cool calm and precise, but his mind swam with a barrage of thoughts.**

**Suddenly the air and wind whipped, and a red blur flashed; Sephiroth struggled to not let his breath hitch. Genesis!**

**His once best friend, Genesis Rhapsodos now stood before him.**

**And with a wing! A large black wing that stretched out between Hollander and them. Genesis pointed his own sword at the SOLDIERs.**

**Quietly Genesis raised his head, as his ginger auburn golden red coppery brown locks swayed gracefully, and his pure blue eyes met Sephiroth's green mako ones.**

**Their gaze became a quiet exchange, Genesis was glaring them, well, more specifically Sephiroth, then Genesis smirked, Sephiroth stared on at his friend. "Genesis."**

**A sword in his face was all the response and then that smooth voice said to him, "You won't take Hollander." His wing shielded the scientist, while he took off and ran up the stairs.**

**Sephiroth's face turned stony, as he eyed Genesis, then gave Zack his order, "Zack! Go after Hollander." **

**Zack nodded and bolted after the scientist, "Yeah."**

**Genesis let him pass without even stopping him.**

**Now it was those two.**

**They locked eyes yet again, as Genesis lowered his sword, and cocked his head to the side almost innocently. Sephiroth opened his mouth then closed it, not sure of what to say.**

**Genesis smirked then spoke, reciting his _LOVELESS_, "There is no hate only joy, For you," he sneered darkly at him, "Are beloved by the Goddess." The red head casually sauntered past the silver haired man, as he went on, "Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."**

**Sephiroth did not look at him, "LOVELESS again? You never change." He could only bring himself to say the words he used to say in the past, hoping in some way that he could reach him.**

"**Three friends go into battle," Genesis recited, "One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."**

**Sephiroth muttered, "A common story."**

"**If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?" He hissed.**

**Sephiroth turned around and gestured at him, carelessly, "It's all yours."**

"**Indeed." Genesis muttered, the spoke one tonelessly, "After all, your glory should have been mine." **

**Sephiroth looked away contemptuously, "How petty."**

**Genesis smirked, "In hindsight, perhaps."**

**He turned around, his feathers flared out, and dropped to the ground, "Now what I want most...is the 'Gift of the Goddess.'" He raised his arm and stretched it above him.**

**Sephiroth turned around and their eyes met again, Genesis was smirking at him in a contemptible, and harsh way that made Sephiroth waver just a little. Though there was one thing that he found to be a relief. Lilith was nowhere near him.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The creaking old swing rocked back and forth slowly almost hauntingly, in such sickeningly steady way, that it was completely unbalanced with the rest of the playground. Sitting on the swing, rocking herself back and forth on it, as though it was a rocking chair instead, Lilith stared on with miserably dull eyes. There were not many people present, the only people she could see were little kids, either playing with each other, or with their parents. For a moment, only for a brief moment, Lilith wished she could be in their place.**

**To play with kids her own age.**

**To have friends.**

**To have a mom, and a dad.**

**To have someone.**

**As far as she knew that would never happen.**

** "Hello, there," a sweet angelic voice greeted her happily making her raise her head, and lift her gaze up from the ground. It was a young woman, in Lilith's opinion, the most prettiest, and loveliest woman, Lilith had ever seen, with fair light chestnut brown hair, and emerald forest green eyes, and perfectly flawless body, lovely fair gentle face, and a soft pair of smiling rosy lips. The woman looked somewhere between her late teens, and her early twenties, she was dressed in a pretty white and blue lacy flowery dress – it made her look like an angel, or a fairy.**

"**Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked the younger 12 year old girl tenderly with affection.**

**Lilith stared at her with a fixated gaze, then narrowed her eyes at her, remaining quiet; Genesis did at least give her some good advice – never trust a stranger, especially when they act all sweet to you.**

**So she prompted to ignore the other woman. However, Lilith quickly realized that this woman was persistent. "Cutie, are you okay? What's your name? She persisted with the questions**

**Lilith had enough, "Leave me alone," she lashed out at the woman.**

** She hoped that this persistent woman would not be so dense and just leave her alone. Lifting her head again, she met the woman's eyes, which seemed oddly calm, and still illuminating brightly with unending love and kindness. Whereas Lilith's were filled with exhaustion, impatience, yet stubbornness, and defiance.**

**Lilith frowned when she saw the woman wasn't leaving, "Go away," she snapped at her impatiently.**

**The woman stared at her, with a bit of sternness but patience, "Where are your parents? Aren't they around," she insistently looked around, hoping to see any adult coming forward but saw none approaching.**

**The 12 year old glared at her for prying on something so personal, "I said leave me alone!" She yelled at the kind woman, indignantly.**

**The woman flinched a little, "What's wrong," she asked softly, trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable for the girl. Clearly there was more to it than that.**

"**Why won't you talk to me," she murmured gently feeling a little hurt.**

**Lilith glared at her fiercely, "Because you're a stranger, and I don't know you, I don't want to talk to someone I don't know!" **

**The woman gave her a little sad smile, and Lilith supposed that this was something to make someone feel guilty, and remorseful, "You're right," she admitted, "I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing? What a weird woman, Lilith thought to herself.**

"**I should have introduced myself, I'm Aerith," she said giving her a friendly smile.**

**Any person would smile back and introduce themselves, but those were people that Lilith had originally dubbed to be 'talkative' aka people who loved to hear themselves talk, and hear the sounds of their own voices. People who did not know when to shut their mouths.**

**Lilith remained quiet and continued to ignore the woman, who called herself Aerith.**

**She wasn't one of those people – she didn't want to talk at all.**

**Especially to this woman.**

**She heard Aerith sigh, and slowly sit on the other swing that was next to hers; the two once again lapsed into silence, with Lilith occasionally watching her out of the corner of her eyes edgily.**

"**You know," Aerith began, while taking a deep breath, "When I was a little girl, and whenever I was mad, or upset, I would talk to my mom, and she would tell me a story, or say something funny, like a joke, or she would tickle me," Aerith said as her voice trailed off warmly. **

**Lilith stayed quiet, wondering if she was going to keep talking.**

"**..."**

**Aerith's eyes slowly drifted to her small, little thin frame – the girl was refusing to speak, so Aerith tried again, "You know, I bet, your parents really miss you, and if you talk to them then, you'll feel all better," Aerith suggested kindly.**

**Lilith felt her walls crumble, slowly. **

**She choked on a rising sob, and bit the inside of her cheek.**

"**I don't have any," she mumbled dully.**

**Aerith's head snapped at her in surprise, "What..?"**

**Lilith glared at the woman numbly, repeating herself, "I don't have parents."**

** Aerith couldn't help but feel horrible inside her soul, but she understood this girl very well; she knew how this girl felt. She could relate to this girl – to not have any parents, and to lose the mother and father you loved most. Yes, Aerith understood now, perfectly, the reason for this girl's hostility. Fate had been cruel to her, and it still was, even now.**

"**I'm so sorry," Aerith whispered to her softly.**

**Lilith still said nothing only turned her head away dully.**

**Aerith quickly smiled, as a thought entered her head, "Hey, listen."**

**Lilith threw her an indignantly bland, dry look, but didn't retort, or talk back.**

"**Do you like flowers," Aerith asked brightly.**

**Lilith felt herself taken by surprise, she blinked in astonishment; what?**

**For a moment Lilith felt like she had just swallowed her own tongue, and felt completely speechless. Aerith seemed to be waiting for an answer patiently, with that pious smile on her face.**

**The 12 year old turned her head away, mumbling underneath her breath.**

**Aerith took that as an answer, and without warning snatched Lilith's hand and took off, "Come on," she said with a bright, shining smile.**

**Lilith sputtered out, "H-Hey, wait, where are we going?"**

**Aerith giggled warmly, and answered, "I want to show you something. I think, you'll like it!"**

**The younger girl was limply dragged off by the older woman, as she looked up and saw an old abandoned church – that's right, Lilith forgot that she was in the slums of Midgar.**

**Aerith opened the doors, and Lilith blinked in dazedly in confusion.**

**The older girl smiled, and pointed excitedly, "Look!"**

**Lilith looked and saw...flowers?**

**Flowers blooming within a church...It was almost surreal.**

**A vision of Paradise.**

**Like the dream of the Promised Land, that Lilith once had when she was little.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** "Where is Lilith?"**

**Sephiroth realized the question had unintentionally slipped out without him even controlling what he said.**

** He could see Genesis's smirk get bigger, "Is that what you want? You want an innocent little girl who has nothing to do with any of this? Is that what you want the Goddess to grant you, oh great hero? You desire for your pathetic disgusting feelings to be returned? How impure," he hissed venomously, his smirk becoming a twisted and distorted sneer. "You will never come near her, for as long as I live, as long as I'm around, do you hear me? Besides Great General, oh King of Kings, beloved hero of the people, are you willing to sacrifice everything you know, all that you have earned for her? Is she worth it?" **

**Genesis was still sneering at him, "Your reputation. Your own image. Your popularity. Your perfect little life. Do you have any idea what will happen to you when everyone knows of your love for her? Everyone will only see you for what you really are...a _monster._"**

** Sephiroth's face twitched, but he wouldn't let Genesis get to him, "I don't care...," he thought for a moment, before continuing, "As long as she knows, then that's all that matters. If I had to choose between the life I have now, over a life with her, then I would gladly choose her, I don't care what I give up, or if I end up losing everything. None of the fame matters to me, you can have it all if you like, my fame, my reputation, and my life, I would gladly trade with you."**

**The red-head's face scrunched up with disgust, but then he smirked coolly, "Oh,...really?"**

**Genesis sneered at him darkly, "We'll see, how much you're willing to sacrifice, until you lose everything, including her."**

**He jumped up and his wing fanned out, "She will never be yours. And you know why? Because all that you have, and all that you want, will be mine."**

"**She was never yours to begin with. And that is something that will never change. I'll make sure that she hates you...for what you feel, and for what you really are...a glorified lab rat with a monster for a mother."**

**Sephiroth's eyes widened as Genesis flew away he was left with those haunting words. Things were beginning to unfold, nothing good would come of it.**


	38. Medea II Chapter 36

_**Medea II: Chapter 36**_

** Flowers. There were so many flowers, that Lilith almost felt like she was seeing them everywhere. Aerith didn't seem to be bothered by her surroundings, she seemed to be enjoying herself, humming contentedly, while tending to them with a motherly glow around her. To Lilith she looked like a real mother. The 12 year old quickly banished that thought from her head by shaking her head stubbornly, and resuming her usual withdrawn and detached silence. She wished this woman, this Aerith didn't even bother with her. Why didn't she just leave her alone? Like all those other people back in her town used to. Why did she have to be so kind? Why did she have to care? And why did Lilith suddenly feel guilty for acting like a stubborn, and spoiled brat to this woman, when she was only trying to be kind?**

"**Here." A soft voice said to her, drawing Lilith out of her deepened thoughts, and making her look up.**

**She felt something being pushed into her hand and saw that it was a beautiful purple flower. Lilith stared at it, in silent wonder and contemplation.**

"**It's a lavender," Aerith said bending down next to her. Lilith looked back down at it in thought, and twirled it curiously in her hands – it was beautiful.**

**Why give such a pretty flower to someone as plain as her?**

**If anything Lilith only felt like a dandelion, or a pesky little tangled weed.**

**Nothing like lavender.**

**She was just plain and ordinary.**

"**It goes good with your eyes," she heard Aerith say to her softly. This made her look up immediately. What?**

**Her eyes?**

**What was special about them?**

**They were just weird.**

**A violet, fuchsia, almost amethyst, magenta shaded colour. The people back in her home hated her eyes, and didn't like them at all. They all thought they were bewitched, and for that they were disgusted by them.**

**The kids used to tease her about them, and how she weird she looked.**

"**They're ugly," Lilith mumbled lowly and averted her eyes away from Aerith.**

**The older girl frowned, and shook her head, "No, they're not."**

**Lilith raised her head again abruptly, "At least yours are normal, and pretty," she quipped.**

**Aerith shook her head again, "Yours are different, unique, mine are green, and very common."**

** The brown haired girl with the long braid sat beside her and smiled, "Your eyes are not like any other eyes I've seen before, and I've seen many kinds of eyes, and all of them had always been different, from each other, but yours are rare, and I have never seen a pair like them before...never," she said staring ahead at the beautiful garden of flowers. Lilith remained silent, but her eyes were now fixed on the older girl, gazing intently at her face, her brows no longer knitted together and fixed in a firm and suspicious, cautious glare; they almost seemed oddly calm, but at the same time focused, attentive, and filled with an oddly peacefully tranquil stare. **

**She wasn't sure whether to believe in what this woman had just told her, but there was some truth in what she said, Lilith couldn't really know how to explain it, but she could just sense it.**

**But why?**

**If this was indeed a lie or if it was the truth then, why say it? **

**Aerith turned and stared at her with a gentle smile, but then it slowly faded and her expression became more complex and puzzled, "What is it?"**

** Lilith blinked slowly and frowned deeply, she was just as confused by all of this, Aerith confused her to no end, she narrowed her eyes at her, and stared her down, "Why are you...," she paused and her eyes narrowed in suspicion even more, "...saying things like that...to me?" She was reluctant to ask this question, but she definitely wanted an answer. Not even Genesis treated her like this woman did, he always taught her to be more careful and cautious around others, not to lower your gaurd; though the other difference between the two was that Genesis was not a woman (at least that was what Lilith was sure of), but that would explain all of that time spent in the bathroom. If Lilith had given this more thought, she would have laughed, but she just couldn't. Not right now. **

**She just stared down at the flower holding it in her hands resting on her lap.**

**This flower – it only made her think of...Gillian, and Angeal.**

**She could feel her eyes sting, and her vision blur. More tears.**

**Lilith thought that she was done crying.**

**Looks like she wasn't, yet.**

"**Hey," a soothing voice chided to her. Aerith; why was she being so nice to her?**

**This only made the tears fall harder. **

"**What's wrong, why are you crying?"**

**Lilith felt a lump forming in her throat, "I got mad at someone I really cared about," she admitted, "And I yelled at him. I said stupid things I didn't mean..." Her voice trailed off quietly almost blending with the light breeze picking up.**

**Aerith nodded, silently telling her to go on, Lilith spoke on, "And then I ran away," she rasped out, touching the petals of the flower.**

**Aerith was silent, feeling sympathetic to the child's guilt; after all it was easy for someone so young to feel remorse over the littlest things, like fighting with your best friend, or hurting your mom. No child ever wants to be bad.**

**Lilith pulled her knees and drew them to her chest, while wrapping her arms around them and buried her head into them, clutching onto her flower tightly. "I hurt him," she murmured guiltily. **

**Aerith looked at the young girl and slowly reached out and patted her shoulder comfortingly.**

"**Your friend will forgive you," she reassured her warmly.**

**Lilith raised her head a little, but still didn't look at her.**

**Aerith looked up at the sky, and watched the sun's rays glaringly attempt to shine through the heavy grey clouds, "My mother used to always tell me that there are ways that you can set things right, if you talk to the person you've hurt. Try saying sorry, they'll understand."**

**Lilith stared ahead in silence, and thought.**

**The woman was right. Lilith had to apologize – she wasn't being fair to Angeal. She should have heard the rest of what he was going to say.**

**Angeal was a kind and gentle person, and wouldn't hurt someone unless he had a reason, which could have been protecting someone he cared about, or his honor and pride.**

**Angeal wasn't a murderer.**

** Closing her eyes, Lilith unfolded her arms, and stood up on her feet slowly, finally settling her mind, and coming to a decision. She was going back, and say sorry, listen to him, she had to know the rest of what really happened; and this time she wouldn't jump to conclusions. Opening her eyes she stared at down at Aerith, who was still in a seated position, looking up at her, curiously. Their eyes gazed at each others for a long time, and finally Lilith let herself smile just a little, "Thank you," she whispered, grasping the flower hard in her hand tightly.**

**With that she quietly headed for the door in a hurried pace, then turned to look over her shoulder, to the flower girl, "Bye."**

**Lilith opened the doors and ran back out into the city slums.**

**She was going to find Angeal, she was going to makes things right.**

**But first...she would have to remember which way that was...**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** There was loud and rough panting coming from an older man, in a lab coat, as a young dark haired SOLDIER chased after him, "Hollander, do you understand what you're doing," Zack demanded hotly; he approached Hollander, the old scientist only kept on stepping back. A sword suddenly slipped in between them, separating, and obscuring them from each other's view, giving the chance to escape. But as for Zack, he knew that buster sword anywhere.**

"**Working for Hollander now?" Zack shifted to the side, and glowered at the other dark haired ex-SOLDIER. "Was it you're after," he demanded of his previous instructor.**

**Angeal didn't bother sparing him a glance, "World domination," he answered calmly.**

"**That's not funny," Zack quipped, "Cut the stupid jokes."**

**Angeal stared on ahead still pointing his sword at him, "Then revenge."**

**Zack glared, and snapped, "For what?"**

**Angeal only walked ahead of him, and stared on ahead, Zack yelled his name, "Angeal!"**

**The man was still silent, the air around him was almost solemn, until Zack heard a flap, and a white wing came right out of his back, protruding from it.**

**Zack stood back in awe, "Whoa...," – the pure white feathers fell all around, and landed everywhere scattered, like snowflakes.**

**Angeal had his back turned to him, refusing to look at the man who had once been his pupil, "I've become...a monster," he said grimly, then quickly turned to Zack, with a vaguely grave look, "A monster's objective is either world domination, or revenge.**

**Zack moved forward with confident and brave strides, "You're wrong. Those aren't the wings of a monster."**

**Angeal's eyes met his for what seemed like the first time during this encounter, "Well then,...what are they?" His eyes were glaring narrowly and sharply at Zack, waiting.**

**Zack moved closer, then stopped, holding out his hand, a single white feather landed in the palm of his hand, "The wings of an Angel," he murmured gently.**

**Something in Angeal's face changed, at the mention of that, "I see," he said, looking away, directing his gaze downward. His features stiffened and tightened, "Then what should an Angel fight for, Zack?"**

**His glare hardened, "What sort of a dream should an Angel dream of!"**

** A moment of silence passed between, Angeal held out his large sword, then stared at it. He flipped it over and still held onto the hilt of it – he forced it deep into the ground, and walked past it leaving it behind and sauntered forward to Zack, "Angeal...," the younger man muttered, stepping back. "Angels dream of one thing...," Angeal paused and glowered in silent anger, Zack tried to find another way to reach him, "Please tell me."**

**Angeal stopped walking towards him, and he gave an answer, so simple, it seemed like it was the most obvious one that Zack hadn't even thought of it, even when it was staring him in the face, "To be human."**

**In a blurring flash, time went still, as Zack felt a hard fist strike him deep in his stomach, that it sent him flying back; Angeal had struck him, hard, he hit the ground and struggled to get back up.**

**As soon as the young SOLDIER did, he got into a fighter's stance, holding his fists up in front of him. Then almost just as quickly, he put them down, and chuckled, as if this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done, or seen.**

**He laughed.**

**Angeal glared at him, and shouted, "Fight!"**

**Zack only smiled and shook his head.**

**The older ex-SOLDIER, having enough of this, held out his hand right in front of him – it glowed brightly, giving that materia glow.**

**Angeal punched the ground hard, giving an angry, fierce yell. The ground beneath Zack's feet shook then collapsed in on itself.**

"**Aagh!" Zack cried. He fell into darkness, but closed his eyes immediately before the impact of falling and reaching the bottom.**

**Everything became dark so quickly, Zack barely had the chance to realize it.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

_**A flurry of pure white angel feathers glided smoothly through the dark.**_

"_Tell me what happened."_

"_**Mom..?"**_

_**Zack felt like he was floating, but was his mother really here with him? And so he spoke on, and decided tell anyways; it made him feel like a kid once more.**_

_**He could never really hide anything from his mother, when he was younger.**_

"_**I...I want to help out a friend..."**_

_**He waited before going on his voice trailing off, "But I don't know how I can do it..."**_

_**There was silence.**_

_**And then a sudden loud voice spoke to him, so loudly, and clearly, like cutting through glass, and it was so abrupt.** "Hell-llooo!"_

"_**Mom?"**_

_**There was only one feather that lingered until the darkness was beaten away by a bright light. The single white feather blended into the light, that only resembled the light of the sun, itself.**_

_**...**_

"**Hell-llooo!" **

**A beautiful, breathtaking girl in a silk, baby blue, and white sundress stood before him, with flower lacing patterns on it. She had chestnut brown hair, that was long and tied back into a braid, by a pink bow, and sparkling, kind shimmering emerald green eyes.**

**She was leaning over him, like a mother to a child, then stood up straight, and cheered, "Hooray!"**

**Zack's head felt like it was swimming, he tried to shake it off weakly, "Heaven?" He asked.**

**The girl smiled sincerely and genuinely shifting her form a little modestly and humbly, "Not quite," she answered with a sweet and cheeky grin.**

**She smiled as he slowly sat up, groaning a bit, and continued cheerfully, "Church in the slums," the brown haired girl explained.**

**The girl moved to the side and watched him, blinking at him cocking her head to the side innocently. While Zack gazed at her, in slight awe – who would've thought he would fall, and right into the arms of such a pretty girl.**

**What luck!**

"**An angel...?" He said aloud then inwardly cursed himself for blurting something out so thoughtlessly. He didn't want to scare the girl off.**

**She smiled warmly and shook her head quickly hoping that he wouldn't see her blush, "No, I'm Aerith," she answered brightly, then turned around to where a giant hole lingered on the old fallen roof, "You fell from the sky," she stated while pointing upward to back up her statement.**

**He 'hm'-ed curiously, making a sound in his throat, showing his interest, as she finished what she was saying, "Heh, gave me some scare." **

**Zack stared on at her, hoping that his jaw was not on the floor right now, "So, you saved me...huh?"**

**She whirled away from him gracefully, "Not really," she grinned innocently, then she bent down and put her hand next to her mouth, and shouted, "'Hell-lloo!' That's all I did."**

**Zack couldn't help but laugh, this girl, Aerith, whom he guessed was somewhere close to his age, maybe a year or two younger, was funny, and had a great sense of humor, he could tell that she was trying to lighten things up, and get him to laugh, and she did so successfully.**

**He rolled onto his back then, flipped up to his feet languidly, she glanced at him and smiled at him so brightly, she almost did look like an angel. **

**He turned to her and flashed her crooked, and charming smile, "Thank you, so much Aerith. I'm Zack," he introduced himself, then thoughtfully crossed his arms across his chest, while staring at her. "I have to repay you somehow," he said in a playfully yet joking professional tone.**

**Aerith shook her head gracefully, "Don't worry about it," she answered politely, she didn't want anything, it wouldn't feel right to her if he offered her something and she just took it.**

"**No, no," he said adamantly, stepping to the side, stroking his chin in thought, "Hm."**

**An idea came to his mind, "Hey, how about one date," he suggested with a date, holding up his finger teasingly. Aerith smirked playfully, "What is that? Don't be silly!" She giggled turning away and stared at the flowers.**

** Ouch! He just struck out – he pouted and lowered his head, feeling wounded and slightly discouraged, or was it embarrassment. Making up his mind, he decided to just walk it off; he took a few steps towards the flowers and was about to take another until an alarmed voice stopped him abruptly, "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"**

**Zack blinked in surprise, and took a small step back, levelling his gaze onto the pouting flower girl, "Excuse me."**

**She looked at him exasperatedly, "Normally, people are more careful with flowers," she stated this, as though it was a common fact.**

"**Well..., I guess I'm not normal," he responded, casually, then he turned back to the flowers, and stares at them, "Huh?"**

**Bending down to get a closer look at them, "You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar," he pointed out, turning his head, he glanced slowly at Aerith, "They're like luxury items around here."**

"**They only grow here," she gestured to them with both of her hands, feeling slightly proud.**

"**Although I planted some outside my house, too." She giggled happily.**

**Zack smirked, folding his arms behind his head, "If I were you, I'd sell them."**

**She glanced at him with interest, as he went on, "Midgar's full of flowers, your wallet's full of money!"**

**Aerith looked thoughtful, curiously tapping her chin with a finger, "Midgar, full of flowers...wallet, full of money...," she murmured aloud in thought.**

**She looked up and smiled lightly, "Never thought of it that way...," she admitted.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** "Okay...this one..." She pointed excitedly.**

"**Alright, I'll go buy it. I'll be right back." He nodded, pulling out his wallet.**

_**5 minutes later...**_

"**How's that?" Zack asked.**

"**Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?" Aerith bit her lip nervously, and anxiously.**

"**It should be fine. Yeah, it looks great!" Zack exclaimed joyously.**

** Aerith smiled, lightly touching the beautiful pink ribbon tying her braid back, then turned around and smiled thankfully at the SOLDIER, "Thank you, Zack! I'll always wear it from now!" She declared firmly. They lapsed into a comfortable and companionable sort of silence, and walked through the playground – two children ran by playing a game of chase. "So," she began in a mildly curious fashion, "Ever meet any SOLDIERs?"**

**Zack hummed lowly, "Maybe."**

"**Do you," she thought before trailing off, "...think that they're happy?"**

**This made Zack stop, "What do you mean?"**

**Aerith had her back turned to him but only spoke, "Heroes to children, protectors of the peace. But...they're not normal...They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?" Her voice wavered slightly. They were frightening. Barely even human.**

**Zack frowned, "So they say." He felt a strange feeling growing inside him as he listened to her say those things.**

"**Normal is best," she claimed firmly, "I think so, at least." She shifted a little nervously, but lowered her voice, "Those SOLDIER guys are kind of...weird."**

** Zack looked away ignoring the pang in his stomach, and murmured distantly, "They're...weird, huh?" Was this how Sephiroth felt? Did most people look at him this way? Did he know, that they said? That they were afraid of him? Is that the reason, why he was the way he was? Zack remembered what Lazard had told him, when Zack had told him, that his dream was to become a hero; Lazard had said that it was good dream, but also a sad one to have. After all, what kind of dream could someone who was a SOLDIER, have? **

**Aerith looked down, "And they're scary," she confessed, then went on, "They fight, and they love it."**

**Zack took a moment to think, mulling over what she had just admitted, then came to a resolve, "Actually, I'm with SOLDIER," he claimed slowly.**

**Aerith's eyes widened, and she gasped, suddenly feeling a bit of fear and embarrassment, "I'm sorry."**

**Zack looked away, casting his eyes away from her, unable to look at the kind sweet flower girl of the slums. Though, she seemed to look on at him with focus.**

"**So pretty," she murmured out loud, with a smile.**

**Zack felt a smile coming on his face, "The face?"**

**Aerith giggled, "The eyes!" **

** Zack grinned and approached her closer, "You like them? Then take a closer look," he paused and smiled giving her a better view, "Eyes infused with mako energy." He smirked, "A SOLDIER trademark," he stated moving his face closer, his blue-green mako eyes burning holes into her gentle emerald green ones. Feeling awkward, Aerith shyly looked away, realizing that he was only joking, and gave him a playful shove, "Oh, you."**

**Zack laughed merrily, "Color of the sky, right?"**

"**Uh-huh," Aerith nodded contentedly, "...but not scary at all!" She remarked assertively, and brightly.**

**Zack turned away, his arms still folded across his chest, he observed plaintively, "I'll admit it, things haven't been normal at all lately."**

**He immediately got rid of that thought, and decided to change subjects, "What about you, Aerith? How's your life going?" Zack turned and faced her.**

**Aerith let out a small chortle, and replied as she turned her back to him, "I was thinking it would be a normal day, but then suddenly...," she glanced up at the smog-tinted sky, only seeing small streaks of sunlight breaking through the openings and spaces, "...Some guy fell out of the sky."**

**Zack smirked, commenting casually, "That's not all that bad."**

**She turned back around and faced him with a smile, "Mm-hmm," she nodded in agreement.**

** Their eyes had briefly met, until they were interrupted by a loud, clear and blatant ring – Zack's cellphone rang, and he gave Aerith an apologetic look, then answered, or just as he was about to answer, a familiar cold, and stoic voice cut him off before he even had a chance to speak, "Zack, return to the Shinra Building now. Genesis has attacked us," General Sephiroth informed him. Zack gasped but nodded, "On my way." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket, and once again faced Aerith, "I'm sorry, but duty calls," he said lamely with a sheepish smile.**

**Aerith nodded in understanding, "Well, I guess I should get going then."**

**She was about to walk away, but then stopped and turned to him uncertainly, "Will I...see you again," she asked; he was cute, and sort of handsome, and he was very kind to her, and not at all angry about the things she had said (though in her defence, she didn't realize who he was until he said so). **

**Aerith liked Zack, and if all SOLDIERs were anything like him, then it wouldn't hurt to get to know a guy like Zack, right?**

**He gave her a charming smile and nodded, "Of course!"**

**Aerith smiled then quickly added something in comfort, "I hope that your friend is okay, Zack."**

**Zack blinked at her in stunned confusion, "Huh?"**

**She gave him an honest smile, "You talk in your sleep," her reply seemed so obvious, that it sort of shocked him a bit.**

**Then something in his face changed, "Yeah, it'll be fine. I know that now." He said it with such determination and renewed strength, that Aerith wondered what did happen to him, but decided it wasn't any of her business to pry. **

**After all, she had a feeling that she really would see him, very soon.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith walked on through the darkened slummy streets of the urban-decaying city, still grasping the flower in her nimble small fingers. As she looked around, her eyes searched for something she could recognize, so she could know where she was. It was so desolate and frightening, especially since she was by herself. Genesis seldom ever let her out on her own, and the only time she was allowed to walk these streets was if he or Angeal were present. A wave of loneliness crept into her slowly, chilling her spine as it made its presence known. It was getting darker, and Lilith knew that these streets were not safe when it got darker. This made panic rise in her; she shouldn't have run away from Angeal like that – that was just pure stupidity, and look where it got her now? She was lost.**

**Maybe she should have stayed with that flower girl, Aerith.**

**She would have been safe with her.**

**The night sky was thick, and dark, filled with very few stars, but that was only because of the polluted clouds, that shrouded up everything, even the bright, silver, glowing moon, creating a thick haze.**

**She continued her steady, yet uncertain, steady pace. **

**How was she supposed to get back now?**

**Would she ever see them again? Angeal? Genesis? Anyone?**

**Lilith really hoped that she would.**

**She would just have to keep on searching, no matter what, until she found someone, or something, that she could recognize.**

**Gaia, only knew how long that would take.**

**Lilith only wondered how long it would take until her patience would wear thin.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack jogged down the highway road interstate, occasionally glancing up at the sign up above; taking another look, he almost did a double take, there was a familiar hovering in the sky, up above him, behind the freeway sign. Angeal? Was it really? Or was it all just a trick of the street lights? Zack slowed down his pace, and gazed up at the one winged older man – Angeal stared back down at him, the look on his face, was unrecognizable, and difficult to read. This made Zack just completely stop in his tracks. **

**The older male flew down, until his feet touched the ground, and he began walking forward, moving closer to his once old pupil.**

**As Zack approached him, Angeal spoke crisply and clearly, "I need your help."**

**Zack faltered in his step, and looked away, staring bleakly to the sides, "Do you," he responded with clear conviction, "Honestly, what are you thinking Angeal?"**

**The younger man walked on past him, and Angeal still had his back turned to him, "I'm not really sure myself," he murmured solemnly.**

**Angeal turned around and faced his pupil clasping his sword in his hand, "At times," he admitted, "I feel as if my mind is mired by fog," he moved closer towards the younger man.**

** Zack crossed his arms stubbornly and defiantly across his chest, as Angeal continued with his confession, "But Zack, no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor," Angeal gazed down at his sword with a touch of pride, "As long as I have this sword...," his voice trailed off listlessly, then strength came back into his voice, as he brandished his sword, fiercely, "Zack, join my battle," he admonished, "Our enemy is all that creates suffering."**

**Zack refused to look at his once old instructor, with his arms still across chest, then hung his head, and groaned, "All right...I'll help you," he conceded.**

**There was a pause, and for a minute, Zack wondered if Angeal was still there.**

**He quietly turned around and scanned the area – all he saw was a single white feather silently floating to the ground.**

**Suddenly there was a rush of air and Zack felt a swoop, and heard a pair of boots land behind him.**

**The younger man jerked in surprise, and gasped, when an arm wrapped around him and picked him up, and picked him up, "I'll carry you there."**

"**No, wait! I-," Zack yelled angrily.**

**Angeal held onto him securely, and the two flew off towards the Shinra Company Building.**

**This was a beginning.**

**Angeal smirked. "Flying feels...pretty good." He commented.**

**And Zack couldn't help but inwardly agree – flying felt great.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** A black feather fluttered downward as a malicious voice sneered, "Well, look who's here!" A man in a lab coat, and spectacles turned and glanced over his shoulder; the red haired ex-SOLDIER stood behind him.**

**Genesis Rhapsodos stood there pointing his sword at the scientist, Hojo, the sole cause for everything that has occurred, the man responsible for so many indiscretions, and the deaths of many failed experiments. Sephiroth, being one of them.**

**He hated this man – killing him would be a release, and one step closer to his goal.**

**For now Genesis would get rid of all who stood in his way. **

**That obnoxious arrogant scientist sneered at him again, "Hollander sent you, correct?"**

**Much to the ex-SOLDIER's chagrin the little snot of a scientist continued, "You think that if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it?" Hojo shook his head, "Pitiful...how pitiful, you are."**

**Genesis didn't give a response, he only grunted, forcing his Rapier closer to the scientist's neck.**

"**Genesis!" Someone bellowed. The voice sounded familiar, though Genesis didn't have to guess who that was, he already knew.**

**The puppy was back, and it looks like he got bored with his old toy, and wanted to play with him now.**

** Zack ran into the room, and pulling out his sword, and pointed it at the red haired man – Hojo cackled madly, "A second-rate hack like Hollander couldn't even cure a cold!" Angeal interjected at this moment jumping in, " Genesis, that's enough," he bounded in. "Ah, what do we have here," Hojo observed bemusedly; this was all so very entertaining. Just simply too much. **

"_**My friend," **_**Genesis recited fluidly, ****_"the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains," _Genesis's eyes flickered edgily to every face, as Zack and Angeal both approached him carefully.**

"_**The arrow has left the bow of the goddess,"**_** and apparently so has the red head's sanity.**

**Hojo chose then to intervene at the end of Genesis's recital of the Act, "The entire cast of Hollander's freak show," he hissed vehemently.**

"**Shut up, you!" Zack shouted angrily, this situation was beginning to teeter on the edge, and who knows where this would lead to.**

**Hojo just ignored the boy, "LOVELESS Act IV," he murmured loudly, "Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel."**

**This made everyone, currently present, except for Genesis, look at the scientist in horror, "An ancient epic. I read it thinking it might aid me in my research, but...," his voice trailed off, "...pure drivel."**

**Angeal regarded the scientist with narrow-eyed glance, "How does the duel end," something in his tone gave away that he held some sort of suspicion.**

**Hojo sniffed carelessly, "Unknown," he adjusted his glasses, "The last Act is missing, and yet to be discovered."**

**Genesis stalked past all of them, almost gliding through so perfectly, "There are various theories," the red head said sharply.**

**He slowly made his way to large, empty, tank reactor, and stood before it, his lips twisting into a broad, and narrow smirk.**

**Then smoothly he turned around, facing the audience before him, then raised his hand, which had begun to glow so vibrantly, Zack had almost forgotten the danger that familiarly, vicious glow presented.**

**In one striking move, Genesis blasted the Reactor – there were small flames engulfing around the wall.**

**Genesis regarded them all with his own twisted sneer, "The mysterious gift of the goddess...What is the meaning behind it?" His voice trailed off distantly, "For us, at least." **

**He turned away in a fluid motion, and walked away towards the blown, burning hole.**

"**Hey!" Zack cried, then chased after the red head, "Hold it, Genesis!" Angeal flew and picked Zack up again, and they flew after the black winged angel.**

**Hojo laughed quietly watching the dying burnt embers.**

**Time for this play to come to it's climax.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** _"My soul corrupted by vengeance," _Genesis glided through the air on his one wing, and landed at the very top of the tour. _"Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation." _He gracefully raised his hand, holding another summon Materia, that was glowing strongly. _"And your eternal slumber," _he smirked raising his head, as the summon glowed, and released itself.**

**Angeal and Zack had arrived just in time to see the bright flashing glow; the summon sign appeared in the darkened sky.**

"**He's summoning again!" Zack yelled.**

**Angeal wavered, a bit then flew forward, "Zack," Angeal's voice cut in crisply, "I'll leave this to you," he said loudly as they flew forward. **

"**Huh?" Zack looked up at the man carrying him, then almost immediately, Angeal dropped Zack on solid ground. "You can do this," Angeal replied, confidently, "Trust me."**

**He flew to fight Genesis.**

**Leaving Zack behind to deal with the Summon.**

**The younger SOLDIER glared angrily, "Don't leave me here," he shouted indignantly.**

**He watched the two friends clash swords with one another, then they glided away from him, "Stop! Come back," Zack shook his fist at Angeal, his yells fell on deaf ears.**

**Until his cellphone interrupted him, "Hm?"**

**He answered it, "Aerith?"**

**A smile quickly spread across his face, "Listen, can I call you back later?"**

**He could feel a heated, bright glow, and could see it hovering above his head – the summon was activating.**

**Smirking he turned his head to the side, "I have some company." **

**Something cut through the air, slicing the sky, a glowing bladed weapon from the glow of the summon, and soon a giant shining behemoth summoned creature appeared, with large gleaming fangs, and a long blade protruding from its head. **

**It roared as Zack hung up, and with a grin turned to his opponent.**

**Zack smirked, unsheathing his sword, "Don't keep me waiting."**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The ground shook beneath Lilith's feet, and she heard a rumble – she looked up, noticing the sky was getting dark, but there was an unsettling feeling, that Lilith couldn't shake off. The girl looked up, with a quick upwards glance, but what she saw made her do a double take. There was shining bright light behind some large buildings. Was the sun already rising? Lilith cocked her head to the side curiously. It didn't look like the sun; if it was then the whole sky would be bright, but it wasn't, the sky was still dark – so then what was it? Should she follow, and see where it was coming from? **

**Lilith frowned in thought. What should she do?**

**Her eyes trailed from the fading glow to a large building that was nearby. It looked vaguely familiar.**

**But why?**

**She moved lightly to the side and noticed that it had smoke coming from it's side, like there was an explosion. But she was able to see the sign on the building, **_'Shinra_**' the sign glowed brightly**.

**That was the Shinra Company building!**

**Lilith smiled widely – she finally found something that she was able to recognize.**

**Now all she had to do was find a way to get there.**

**She broke into a run, and headed towards the direction of the tall, familiar building.**

**Once she would get there, she had some questions she wanted to ask; like why was there smoke and a hole in the building?**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Once it was all over, Zack found himself standing outside the same church, where he and Aerith met. Making up his mind, he began to ascend the steps, but then a voice jeered him out of his thoughts, "Zack, I need you in Modeoheim." It was Tseng of the Turks. Zack paused as soon as he got to the last step, "I know," he began, "Just give me a minute," he finished. He was about to reach for the door, but Tseng's voice stopped him again, "Aerith isn't there." Zack froze and turned his body to face the Turk leader, "Problem," the Turk asked. "And how is it that you know Aerith," Zack asked suspiciously; he hoped that the two weren't an item, but then quickly shrugged that thought off, no way, would someone, like sunny, bright, and sweet Aerith, would be into someone, stiff, and rigid, like Tseng. They certainly weren't the perfect match.**

**Tseng crossed his arms across his chest and averted his eyes, remaining composed, "It's a little complicated."**

**Zack felt his stomach do a flip at those words, and he could feel his heart slowly sinking.**

"**Really...," Zack murmured, his voice trailing off, he wasn't entirely convinced.**

**Tseng uncrossed his arms, and his cold dark eyes met, the SOLDIER's, "Did she tell you anything?" He sounded suspicious too.**

**Zack frowned and shook his head lightly, "Not a thing."**

"**Then I won't either," Tseng replied coolly.**

**The two lapsed into silence, there was nothing more to say, but mostly because a Shinra helicopter flew down and landed before them.**

**Zack groaned, "Hmmm," he whined, "Well, whatever, I guess."**

"**Whaaatever...," his voice drawled on.**

**A single white feather landed at the doorstep, and laid still, in a solemn quiver. **

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** By some stroke of luck, or shear miracle, Lilith managed to find the Shinra Company Building, and was now standing at the steps – she didn't know why she felt so nervous being back here again. She swallowed hard, but couldn't let her legs move forward, to take the steps forward so she resorted to standing still and motionless. Just looking up at it right now, made it look so scary. The building looked like a giant monster breathing out smoke. It made Lilith falter, she took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes for a minute.**

**It was at that minute, someone called out her name, "Lilith?" This made her open her eyes.**

"**Lilith!" The voice was familiar, Lilith looked towards the door, and saw Sephiroth standing there looking at her.**

**She felt flutter of joy and smiled when she saw him, "Sephiroth!" She cried as she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a warm hug.**

**This shocked him, and made him stiffen, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her small, little frame. **

**He was never quite used to being hugged or touched at all, that would make him tense up, but this was Lilith. Lilith was alive, like Zack had said, earlier, she was alive and well, and she was here, and in his arms.**

**At first this all felt like a dream, but the young arms wrapped around him, told him that it wasn't, and that only made him feel overjoyed.**

**They stayed that way for a moment longer, simply relishing the silence and the exchange shared between them. He held on but then felt Lilith starting to push against his shoulder, and the two broke apart.**

**Lilith's familiar amethyst, lavender, violet eyes gazed into his deep murky pale green ones, "Sephiroth," she murmured softly, "Where is Genesis...?"**

**Sephiroth stared at her, then instantly pulled away from her, "Lilith..."**

**The 12 year old gazed into his eyes pleadingly, "Please, Sephiroth, has he been here?"**

**Sephiroth hesitated for a minute, but after giving her a firm, observant look, he opened his mouth, about to answer...**


	39. Medea II Chapter 37

_**Medea II: Chapter 37**_

** Lilith sat shell-shocked at the steps, repeating everything that Sephiroth had just told her. Genesis attacked the Shinra Company Building? Attacked Zack? And Angeal did too? What was going on? The 12 year old girl reeled everything through her mind. Genesis had turned traitor... But why? She turned to the silver haired General, "Did he say why?" Sephiroth, who was sitting beside her, wasn't sure what to tell her, but regardless of that he did, "He mentioned something about the Gift of the Goddess." Lilith wrinkled her brows – Genesis mentioned this 'gift' from his book the **_LOVELESS_**, but what could that mean? What in the world was he planning? Lilith wracked her brain, trying to find the message behind all of this.**

"**Lilith..." Sephiroth's hardened yet velvet voice jerked her out of her thoughts, and made her glance at him, her eyes wide, in what looked like wonder.**

**Once he had her attention, Sephiroth cleared his throat, and brought up a question he had on his mind, "You are close to Genesis and Angeal," he stated, "Did he say anything to you? Or mention anything to you about any of this? Do you have any idea why he's really doing all this?"**

**Lilith frowned and looked down at her lap.**

**Truthfully, she really didn't know why; all she knew was that this was all from **_LOVELESS_**, but why mimic a book about his favorite play?**

**Unless, it was more than just a play...**

**Lilith shook her head, "No, he didn't say a thing...," she paused, still in shock, "...about any of this," she whispered, but he heard her.**

**She just couldn't believe that he would do all of this.**

**What was he trying to accomplish?**

**Was this really the Genesis she knew?**

**The question made her eyes grow blurry – this only made her cry again.**

**Why didn't Genesis ever tell her anything anymore?**

**Lilith furiously wiped the tears away; she didn't want to cry in front of Sephiroth.**

**So quickly she stood up, Sephiroth still watching her, his brows rose in surprise.**

"**Sephiroth...," she mumbled, her head still lowered, refusing to look at him.**

"**Hm?" He gazed at her wondering what she was going to do next.**

**Lilith turned to him, and flashed him a gentle, and kind, bright smile, "I'm really sorry, that Genesis hit you."**

**With that she took off, before he could even register what had happened.**

**He blinked in surprise, then he quickly shook it off, "Lilith, wait," he shouted after her, "Where are you going?"**

"**I'll be right back," she yelled back, with that same smile, "I promise!"**

**Sephiroth stood there at the same spot, cursing himself for not being able to go after her; he made the decision now. He went after her.**

**As soon as he caught up with her, his large hand firmly took her hand, halting her. She looked up at him, with a puzzled expression, "Sephiroth?"**

** The silver haired man gazed at her with his pale, sharp green eyes; they were hazed, clouded, and murky, as he spoke softly, but condescendingly, "Lilith, why don't you wait here with me," the General suggested, "We could wait for them together. Besides Genesis is going to give me hell if I lost you." He said to her with a forced smile. Lilith stared at him inquisitively, but then her face lit up with a shining, and bright grin, "Does this mean you and Genesis have made up? Are you guys friends again?" She asked elatedly, her eyes glowing hopefully.**

**Sephiroth's voice caught in his throat – how could he tell her the truth after all that's happened, so he gave her a weak, and strained smile, "No but we will, I promise." Lilith cheered, "YAY!, You'll be friends again, and everything will be alright!"**

**The silver haired man looked away from her, while they walked, as she skipped by his side, "Now everything will be back to normal again," she declared confidently, and certainly.**

**Sephiroth lowered his head shamefully, **_'If only...'_

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Everything went black for a minute, and then there was a crash. Zack closed his eyes, as the chopper went down, and his surroundings shook loudly, and uncontrollably. He didn't know how long this went on for, miraculously nothing in his was damaged, and from what Zack could tell he wasn't dead yet, (but he shouldn't so quick to count his blessings). He heard the choppers on the helicopter stop, and then they went down. When they hit the ground, Zack had been ejected from his seat, and had landed in the snow, face down; the helicopter was in flames, as smoke rose up.**

**Zack groaned as he lay sprawled out on the snow-covered ground. He stood up, and onto his knees as the snow on him fell off.**

"**Ugh," he grunted, "Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!"**

**He rubbed the back of his head, and stood up on his feet.**

**He looked around slowly, and called out, "Tseng!"**

**No reply, so Zack tried again and raised his voice, "Hey, guys!"**

**Hearing movement, he whirled around and saw three people groaning, Tseng was among them, and he was already on his feet, while the other two were just trooper Cadets.**

**Tseng dusted his suit, then reached for his cellphone, but then put it away, "No signal out here." He stated sternly.**

**Zack looked at the all of them, and grinned, "Well, at least we're all in one piece," he nodded reassuring them all, confidently, "We'll all be okay."**

**Tseng responded in agreement, "Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain." **

**Zack nodded exasperatedly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy," then Tseng turned around, and started on ahead, "Alright then. We would've reached Modeoheim by now, if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time."**

**Zack moved forward, and past Tseng, smiling, as he turned around and motioned to the rest, "Alright, follow me, then."**

**They began their trek, with Zack far up ahead, and a Cadet trooper, walking up to his pace – Zack glanced behind him and smirked shouting at the other two behind them, "Yo! Don't fall too far behind!"**

**His smirk got bigger as he threw a glance at the trooper beside him, "At least someone's keeping up," he stated humorously.**

**The trooper was silent, to Zack he almost seemed timid and shy, kind of modest, and when he did speak it was humble and low, "Well, I'm a country boy, too," the young man admitted, without looking at the First Class SOLDIER.**

**Zack smiled, he remembered this Cadet, he was usually the most quietest of the bunch, who sort of hung back, but he couldn't remember the name.**

"**From where," Zack asked conversationally.**

**The Cadet paused and glanced at Zack from under his helmet; Zack wondered what he looked like beneath that bulky thing.**

"**Nibelheim," he replied earnestly.**

**Zack turned his back to him instantly and let out a friendly laugh, which encouraged the other man to pursue this conversation, "And how about you?"**

**The First Class SOLDIER turned, facing the other man, and smiled brilliantly, "Me? Gongaga," there was a touch of pride in his voice, that the younger man couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself, unfortunately Zack caught it.**

"**Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"**

**He stared at Zack, before answering, "No, but its such a backwater name." He was being honest, and a bit straight forward, which told Zack that this man was still young, probably in his late teens, and far younger than him.**

**Zack snorted, retorting, "Ditto Nibelheim."**

**With that he turned and stalked off ahead, unsure whether to feel offended, or just laugh the whole thing off.**

"**Like you've been there," retorted the younger teen."**

**Zack stopped in his tracks, and turned to his companion and comrade, "I haven't," he confessed, "but there's a reactor there, right?"**

**The young teen nodded.**

**Zack stepped closer to his new found friend, "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means...,"**

**then they both murmured in unison, "Nothing else out there."**

**That was odd.**

**They looked at each other then cracked almost identical smiles and busted out laughing.**

**Zack looked behind them, and grinned, "Good news, Tseng! Me and...," he gestured to the trooper, his voice trailed off.**

**The trooper seemed to take the hint; he reached for his helmet, and removed it, revealing long spiky, blond locks of hair, and crystal clear deep dark blue eyes, "Cloud," he introduced himself, filling in Zack's pause.**

**Zack's grin notched up a degree higher, as he proudly stated, "Me and Cloud here, are both backwater experts." He cried enthusiastically, "Oh yeah!"**

**They turned to each other and grinned, as the two continued on their way ahead of the rest.**

**Tseng was slowly catching up, as he shouted after them, "Good. Carry on then."**

**They would take care of everything. Tseng hoped so, if anyone could accomplish a mission it was Zack.**

**It would okay...Right?**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Frightened and terrified, an older scientist backed up cautiously, and uncertainly, "What's the meaning of this," he demanded fearfully. His feet backed him away, as his assailant moved closer on two graceful leather-clad, feet. Hollander tried again, to make the man clad in red understand reason, "You need me, Genesis, remember that. If you get rid of me, who's going to stop your degradation?" Genesis wouldn't lower his gleaming red Rapier, and didn't even flinch, his stony and impassioned blazing eyes burning intense holes into Hollander, not once blinking, even when the elevator door raised open.**

**He was closing in.**

**The elevator doors slid open revealing Zack – the young dark haired man gasped, he moved forward but waited for the doors to open, impatiently.**

**He took a good look at Genesis, and couldn't believe his eyes. The confident, and arrogant red head looked so different; his hair was no longer the vibrant, brilliant, golden auburn, chestnut red.**

**It was grey, with unseen silver strands, and almost lifeless, it made him look far older than what he really was.**

**The vivid, and bright red in him was fading, as was the passionate feeling in those eyes.**

**They were cold hard, and closely resembled steel.**

**His voice was dull, and blistering, but showed the effects of what every fight had drained from him, "The Jenova cells," he said distantly, and angrily.**

**He closed in on Hollander.**

**Zack broke away from his reverie of the other man, and ran in to stop the red head from completely killing the scientist, and once again attempt to detain him.**

**Running in, Zack grabbed his sword, swinging it and charging in, he was determined to stop Genesis.**

**He raised his sword, and swung it, bringing it down, and clashing it with Genesis's, and giving Hollander a chance to get away.**

**Genesis looked indifferent, and apathetic, as though the other First Class SOLDIER was nothing but a bug on a windshield.**

**Hollander decided to make a break for it. Until a young voice yelled at him, "Stop!"**

**The old scientist ran right into Cloud, who immediately grabbed him and held onto him, refusing to let go.**

**Zack threw a quick glance at them, and "Cloud! Good work!" He praised then turned back to stare at Genesis.**

**Hollander grunted and struggled to get away. Finally he hit Cloud with his elbow, sending the blond Cadet to the ground, with a grunt.**

** Hollander was going to make a break for it, but fearing Genesis would only follow, took cover behind Zack, then quickly spoke pleadingly to Genesis, like a coward begging for his life, "But...nobody knows where the Jenova cells are being kept!" The whole time he was hiding behind Zack and shielding himself with the SOLDIER's arm.**

"**Not even Hojo knows," Hojo claimed desperately, "You'll never find it!"**

**Genesis did not lower his weapon, he was still apathetic, but the air around him changed, he looked regally detached, "Then...I shall willingly accept my fate."**

**He gracefully pulled his Rapier, bringing it close to his face, as though examining it. He smirked gazing at his weapon with arrogant superiority, as he trailed his hand smoothly up the blade, with every word he uttered,"But, I'll take the world with me!"**

**Swinging his sword fluidly and languidly, the Rapier clashed with Zack's sword, Hollander ducked his head, in fear.**

**Zack grunted quietly, trying to keep Genesis's sword from reaching the old scientist. They broke apart, and Hollander seeing the distraction, took the opportunity to make a break for it.**

**Genesis swayed, searching for another vulnerable opening, Zack regained his footing, and took on the fighter's stance.**

**Cloud stood up, and glanced around – Zack and Genesis clashed again this time, Zack grabbed onto Genesis to keep him from moving, "Cloud go after him," he cried."**

**The younger man nodded, and ran after Hollander, and chasing him up some stairs.**

** Genesis slipped out of the way, as Zack aimed at him again, he dodged, then swung his sword down onto the younger dark haired SOLDIER, but Zack was quick, and their weapons clashed again. They broke apart, then darted at each other again, as they clashed, Genesis's Rapier glowed brightly then receded back into its form again. Genesis manoeuvred, and speedily moved his swung his sword from underneath, effectively knocking Zack's sword out of his hands. The sword hovered up in the air, Zack moved, dodging Genesis's sword; he reached up, and caught his sword.**

**He aimed it at Genesis, and lunged, but Genesis shielded it with his Rapier.**

**Genesis pushed down on him, but Zack pulled away, flipped backward, and landed on his feet, sword clasped tightly in his hand.**

**There was a large distance between them, as Genesis began to calmly close in on the younger man, like a predator closing in on his prey, to the young First Class SOLDIER, the ex-SOLDIER looked powerful and intimidating.**

**Zack wavered, but shook it off, and lunged after the older man.**

**They locked down onto each others weapons to keep from any attacks, and attempted to disarm one another, until Zack decided to resort to an old tactic, he headbutted Genesis, who staggered back, then quickly regained his composure.**

**Zack swung his sword, intending to slice right through the other man, but only managed to slice through air, Genesis leaped into the air, avoiding the blade.**

**His dark black wing spread out widely, as he glided away from his opponent, then as soon as his feet touched the ground, he propelled himself forward, at incredible momentum and speed, right at Zack.**

**Zack blocked it and then swung his sword with all his might, and pushing against Genesis. **

**He hit him with his sword, sending Genesis flying back, and hitting the ground.**

** Genesis began struggling to stand on his feet, and staggered slightly, as he began reciting **_LOVELESS_** again: "_Dreams of the morrow, hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost...,"_ he breathed deeply and was hunched over bending over trying to raise himself, _"Wings stripped away," _his wing stretched out achingly,_ "the end is nigh." _He stood on his legs rigidly, whatever traces of arrogance, and grace he had were no longer present. His hand raised and was touching his chest, as though there was a wound there. He groaned lightly then stumbled forward, onto his knees, then fell on the ground motionless, his wing fell onto the floor following him.**

**The fight had really drained him, Zack almost watched in morbid silence as he watched the man struggle to stand again.**

**Genesis raised his head, as he slowly lifted himself up off the ground, "Such is...," he sneered bitterly, though forlornly, "the fate of a monster."**

**Zack glared and rebutted that fiercely, "We're not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER!" He declared heatedly.**

"**Where's your honor?"**

** Genesis raised himself from the ground, and he stood up and stumbled a bit, disregarding anything the young man had said, only continuing his monologue, _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_," with every word he seemed to be inching towards the edge closer to the railing.**

**He staggered, but made sure to keep his balance well enough, and keep himself standing upright, though it seemed to take a lot of effort.**

**His vision was wavering, all the while he continued backing away, from Zack.**

** The wing rustled, as Genesis stopped quoting the text, and spoke slowly, and menacingly, with a short pause between every word, lengthening his statement, "If this world seeks my destruction..." He jumped up and glided on top of the railing, his feet touching the railing gingerly his wing spreading out, as if preparing to take flight.**

**Both were exhausted, Zack was breathing heavily, and Genesis looked almost madly delirious, with his head lowered limply.**

**Slowly Genesis lifted his head numbly, and his eyes met Zack's dead on.**

**For Zack, the look in his eyes was unforgettable. His eyes held the last shred of his humanity, they seemed to gleam, and dance lively with emotion.**

**For a minute Zack thought he saw a glimmer of a smile in them, but it died down and quickly turned to stone, as Genesis opened his mouth, and said something Zack would never bring himself to forget. The words almost came out in a hushed, yet venomous, whispered, voice:**

"**It goes with me."**

**And with those words, his face twisted into a regretful, and shameful glare, as Genesis slowly leaned back, and further and further away.**

**It was all happening so slowly, but it only took Zack a minute to realize, what the other man was doing.**

**Genesis fell back, and off the railing. Zack gasped and held his breath.**

**Without thinking he ran to the edge and looked over the railing, clasping his sword tightly in one hand.**

**But Genesis was falling, deeper, and deeper. Until the darkness engulfed him and fully swallowed him whole.**

**And Zack could only watch, motionless.**

**Remorse and guilt flooded into his mind, and heart, as Zack looked away, and his eyes burned holes into the floor, "Genesis...," he murmured solemnly, and mournfully.**

**Genesis was a dear, and close friend of Angeal's and because of that, Zack couldn't help but wish that he knew the man a bit better. But now he had to go and see how Cloud was doing, and get Hollander.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** A tense and stifling silence passed through and seemed to fill the broken and worn room; a man with one white angel wing stood in the midst of it, in firm, yet sullen poise, but the silent air was mostly emanating from him. Zack lingered in a sort of dazed, but lagged back a bit, then slowly and approached his mentor, as he moved closer he glanced up at Angeal, and saw that grim look on his face. Angeal turned his head and glanced over his shoulder, "It should have been me...," he confessed morosely, "I should have dealt with Genesis."**

**Zack scowled, casting his eyes to the side, "Yeah...then why did you send me?" He snorted.**

**Angeal was quiet then whirled around to face his old pupil, "To prepare you...," he announced, "for your next fight," his voice hardened, and turned angry.**

**Zack stood in stunned silence registering what was going on, but the large buster sword that was Angeal's pride and joy, being pointed at him, was answer enough.**

"**Have you lost it," he exclaimed in an astonished stammer.**

**He didn't want to fight Angeal. He just couldn't.**

**Angeal swung his heavy sword at Zack.**

**The younger dark haired man ducked, by quickly moving to the side.**

**Angeal was serious. **

**He wanted to fight.**

**And he wasn't going to listen to Zack.**

**As he continued swinging at Zack, and at all times the young man dodged. Zack held up his hand, "Stop it!"**

**Angeal gave him a long sharp look, "Someone is waiting for you, then. Am I right?"**

**Zack froze at this and his eyes widened, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but quickly got over it, as he reached over his shoulder and for his sword.**

**He gave his mentor a regretful look, "Angeal...don't do this...," he pleaded.**

**They both assumed a swordsman's stance, then charged at each other, swinging their blades at each other, while effectively dodging at the same time.**

**Angeal's large buster sword against Zack's sword; Angeal's sword pinned Zack's sword onto the ground.**

**A new voice chimed in with a sneer, "Very good, Angeal!" Hollander walked in with a prideful smirking sneer on his ageing face.**

**He looked almost contemptible.**

"**It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!" He claimed.**

**Zack's head whipped around, facing Angeal then Hollander, "Family?"**

**Angeal glared, "No! My father is dead!" He cried moving his sword out in a flash from Zack's sword.**

"**Fine," Hollander conceded, "then do it for your mother."**

**Angeal gritted his teeth, "My mother's shame made her take her own life," he grudgingly admitted.**

**Zack's eyes widened as his head repeated Angeal's words; the image of the dead Gillian flooded into his mind. He remembered as he pictured her face, her lips had a faint smile on them. She died with a smile on her face, and she hardly suffered at all.**

**Hollander scoffed, "Shame? How terribly misguided! She should have been proud..."**

**His voice trailed off, but seemed to resonate so powerfully, "Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment."**

"**Project G," he announced, "Or should I say, Project Gillian."**

**Without thinking, Angeal started forward towards the infuriating scientist, and grabbed him by his white lab coat collar, rage clear all over his face, "Don't say her name," he hissed.**

**Hollander disregarded his warning, "Gillian," he praised, "the woman implanted with Jenova cells. And Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage," he grinned, maliciously, "Yes, Genesis had been a failure, I'll admit it."**

**Zack's mind flooded with Genesis's face, how at first he looked pained, and wounded, like a stray dog that had been kicked too many times, then replaced by smug arrogance.**

**The old scientist continued, "But you, Angeal..."**

**Hollander smirked, "You were actually bred inside Gillian's body."**

**Lifting his head proudly, and raising his arms, "You...you are perfect."**

**Angeal shoved the old man, angrily, and disgustingly. Zack stood there frozen in stunned silence, his stomach churning in revulsion, until Angeal started speaking, "Zack, I am perfect." His tone seemed off.**

"**A perfect...," Angeal's tone became distant and disheartened, "...monster..."**

**He turned abruptly and faced his pupil, his wing swaying out of the way, "My cells can absorbs genetic traits, and pass them along to others." **

**Hollander rose steadily from the ground, "A two-way conduit...Jenova's power passed onto you completely."**

**Angeal cast him a furious and disgusted grimace, then quietly turned his head away his brows drawing together in a furious glare.**

**Zack looks at Angeal with a hopeful stare, as Angeal firmly addressed him, "Zack do you remember what I said?"**

**Zack flinched at the reminder of Angeal's words.**

"**About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"**

**The young man watched as Angeal walked past him, "Yeah," his voice sounded like it had grown softer and quieter, "But you're not one of them."**

**Angeal remarked wisely, "But I created my own suffering." There was a pause, until Angeal turned around and glanced at Zack, with a sorrowful gaze, "Zack, let me show you."**

**At first Zack refused to look at his mentor, but willed himself to turned around and faced Angeal, his eyes tracing over his face, studying the cool way his face was set, then his eyes drifted towards his wing. **

**They faced each other with there swords.**

"**Stop it!" Hollander bellowed, "You don't know what you're doing!"**

**There was silence, as Zack and Angeal's eyes burned into one another, there was a silent exchange between the two, a sort of understanding.**

**Then Angeal raised his hand – a number of chimerical creatures flew to him, landing on the ground at his command.**

**Zack was quick to draw out his sword.**

**Hollander cursed vehemently, "Damn! At least one sample," he shouted, and ran at Angeal, attempting to grab onto Angeal, he was stopped by his hand, and shoved him away with a firm force.**

**Just as Zack was preparing for an attack, but the creatures fluttered their wings, then flew forward; Zack waited for the attack but it never happened.**

**They rushed past him, much to his surprise. He turned around, lowering his sword, then in horror he watched them come at his mentor, "Angeal!" He cried.**

**The creatures enveloped him, there was a bright shining light bursting through the pile, and all Zack could hear next was Angeal's cry of pain. **

**Hollander immediately ran away**

**They were blending together. The light almost blinded him, and when he opened his eyes, and what he saw replacing the image, made his stomach twist, and flip.**

**In Angeal's place was a large behemoth, creature standing on 4 animal legs, and two arms each holding a weapon, a shield, and horned spear.**

**A combination of either majestic, or a complete abomination, but Zack could never think or even see his mentor that way.**

**The creature raised itself, signalling that it was preparing for an attack; it raised its spear, and stabbed it right past Zack's face. The young man grunted painfully, as the spear pulled back. A small stream of blood rolled down from his cheek. **

**The creature left a cut on his cheek.**

"**Angeal," Zack closed his eyes shamefully, and sadly, then he glared at the monster that Angeal had become, "What happened to honor!"**

**Zack lowered his head, then pushed away his doubts, and looked back up fiercely; if it was a fight that Angeal wanted then it was a fight he would get.**

**But Zack refused to cry right now.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The sun was setting, signifying the end of all that which brought beginnings. The birth, and rebirth. A young man stood over his teacher, and his comrade, but also his most important friend. White feathers lay scattered all around Angeal, as he lay gasping for breaths, while clutching onto his sword, the one he took great value and honor in, as though it were his lifeline. Zack gazed down at him, feeling his eyes sting as he wore a saddened and hurt frown, eyes shining with remorse, and regret.**

**Angeal was staring up at him, but he didn't look like himself, his hair looked grey, his eyes held a sort of transparency, that Zack had never seen before, "Zack," Angeal rasped out hoarsely. **

**To Zack he looked far older than he already was, "...You have my thanks..." Angeal gave him a firm yet delicate smile.**

**The younger man crouched down beside his teacher, as he released a shuddering shaky breath.**

**Angeal glanced down at his sword, and gave a lighthearted smile, "This...," he held up his sword to his pupil, "..is for you.." **

**Zack closed his eyes, and forced the tears away, hoping that he wouldn't cry right now, he had to be strong.**

**He sniffled, breathed out, then gave a weak, little dry sob, he didn't want to look at Angeal right now.**

**Then he turned his gaze to the sword, his mentor's most prized possession, that he was giving to him; the sword Angeal rarely ever used.**

**Gently he grasped it with both of his hands, and took it in his own.**

**He took a deep inhale then let it out, and felt the dam collapsing, getting ready to burst, as Angeal said the next following words: "Protect your honor, always..."**

**Angeal lifted his head a little like he wanted to say something. Zack leaned forward, what did he want to say?**

**Angeal mouthed something, Zack's eyes grew hazy, and glassy, as he nodded. "Okay," he whispered, "I'll tell her."**

**Zack watched as Angeal closed his eyes, slowly and lied his head back down on the ground. **

**He was dead.**

**Zack choked back a sob, as he gripped his sword tighter.**

_'Angeal.'_

**He miserably slumped forward, onto his knee, and screwed his eyes shut, trying to swallow up his sobs.**

**As the silence stretched on longer, Zack breathed deeply, then with renewed strength stood up.**

**There was a new hope.**

**And as long as he had Angeal's sword, then his mentor, and great teacher would always be with him.**

"Embrace your dreams." **Zack held the sword to his head, as though in silent prayer.**

"If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams...

...and honor."

**As Zack lowered Angeal's prized sword, but still clasped it tightly, it started to rain. The drops fell so sombrely, that it was almost like watching a dream.**

**But for Zack, he knew that Angeal had found peace. He had gone to the Promised Land, and he was reunited with Gillian, and his best friend, Genesis.**

**Zack watched the sky, as the drops fell nonstop. He was watching life, and witnessed it coming to an end. He had been the one to deliver it.**

**But what he did was right. Wasn't it...?**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**Lilith sat on the steps outside the Company building, with Sephiroth beside her. They were both quiet. **

**In the midst of that silence, a single drop landed onto her lap.**

**She blinked in surprise, and at first thought it was a tear, but as she reached her hand up, to touch her cheek, she knew that it wasn't a tear at all.**

**Several water drops began to fall, "Rain," she whispered.**

**Sephiroth glanced at her, then turned his head to look at the rain, "..."**

**Lilith watched the raindrops hit the ground, then raised her gaze up to the sky, and couldn't help but feel a feeling of moroseness welling up inside her chest. The rain looked strangely peaceful, but at the same time also sad – the rain looked like tears of redemption.**

**And suddenly she felt moisture roll down her cheek; she was crying.**

**Sephiroth looked at her, and saw her tear roll down, "They'll be alright. You'll see," he reassured her.**

**Lilith nodded, and did her best to muster up a bright smile, "Yeah, you're right."**

**Everything would be alright. Right...? Soon she would see Angeal, and apologize to him like she wanted to from the beginning.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** "Hey, Zack?" Aerith's sweet voice asked him curiously. The sun shined brightly through the church roof, as Aerith spoke softly, "The sky is closer in the city above, right?" Aerith sat on her knees, very relaxed, with an innocent, angelic smile on her face. Then she stood up and stared at the bright sun, almost like it was a large, and shining halo, "Kinda scary," she confessed, "...but the flowers might like it...maybe," she trailed off as she turned around and faced Zack.**

**As she watched him her smile faded, into a saddened frown.**

**Zack was sitting in the back, on the ground, his head hanging sulkily, little sobs were coming from him. **

**Aerith calmly strode over to him, almost silently.**

**He wept quietly, and sniffled, like a lost child – Aerith bent down, and gently threw her arms around him, in a warm and motherly embrace.**

**He would take this as his comfort.**

**He would need it for when he would have to face Sephiroth, Tseng, and the rest. **

**And Lilith. **

**And give her Angeal's message.**

**For now he would just let Aerith hold him.**

**He needed this. Far more than he realized.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth read through Tseng's report, with a grim expression. Genesis jumped to his death. And now Angeal was gone. And Zack had killed him. Lilith was the only one left. And he had promised that they would come back. He promised that everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Tseng stood in his office, watching him, "Have you told her yet," the stoic Turk leader asked. Sephiroth threw the papers onto his desk, and leaned back into his chair, "No," he replied, then looked at the Wutaiian Turk, "Where is Zack?" **

**Tseng stood rigidly, as he answered, "He's in the slums right now."**

**Sephiroth nodded, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then began rubbing his temple. Tseng chose to comment, "If you want I can tell her."**

"**No," Sephiroth blurted out instantly.**

**Tseng eyed him, studying him closely, then stated plainly, "You want to deliver the news to her." It wasn't exactly a question, to Sephiroth.**

"**Yes." Sephiroth muttered slowly.**

**Sephiroth stood up from his chair, and made his way to the door. Pushing it open he saw Lilith sitting in the hallway; he hesitated, and stepped away.**

**Tseng's eyes burned into his back, then the Turk cleared his throat, and said lowly, "She won't hate you, you know. She'll understand it's not your fault."**

**Sephiroth pushed the door open further, and calmly walked out of the room leaving Tseng behind. **

** Stoically, he approached the 12 year old in composed fashion, but within his own mind, he was riddled with questions, and doubts. What was he going to tell her? How was he going to go through with it? And how in the hell do you explain to a 12 year old that the two people she thought of as family had chosen to take their own lives? He had no idea on how to make her understand. But he was certain of one thing – he would take care of her, he wouldn't turn her away. Genesis wouldn't want that for her; even if they were no longer friends, Sephiroth would do this one favor for his now dead friend. And the same went for Angeal, he would do this for him, too. It was the least he could do for his true friend.**

"**Lilith," Sephiroth murmured softly, in a cautious tone, gaining the girl's attention, "Yes," she said cheerfully, with a beaming smile.**

**Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth began, "Lilith, I just found out something from Tseng, and Zack, today."**

**Lilith stared at him, blinking curiously and nodding once, mutely.**

**Sephiroth went on, "Zack told me that Genesis...," he could see Lilith's eyes lighten as she waited for him to go on, making him hesitate, for only a brief moment before he resumed, "...Genesis,...he...," The words were getting caught in his throat, even though they were there on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't say them.**

**Not when she was looking at him like that, with that face.**

**Lilith stared at him, wondering what Sephiroth was trying to get around, then understood, "He left for a little while...?," She filled in for him.**

**Sephiroth gazed at her with a distant eyes, but he grew quiet, and only managed to muster up a weak, forced nod.**

"**Yes," he mumbled, "He left for a little while," he sighed as his voice trailed off listlessly, "but he might not be coming back for a long time."**

**The look on her face disappeared, and became hurt, and broken, as she lowered her head, hopelessly, "Oh."**

**But then that look came back, "And what about Angeal? Is he coming back," she asked excitedly.**

**Sephiroth flinched inwardly, but controlled his facial reactions, his expression remained neutral, and cool, "Lilith...,Angeal is..."**

**Lilith waited as her hope began to waver at Sephiroth's reluctance to answer her questions, "Sephiroth what is it...? Angeal is, what..?...What happened to Angeal...?"**

**Sephiroth once again grew quiet, and Lilith stared at him, impatiently, "Sephiroth? Tell me what's wrong? Why don't you tell me anything," she demanded.**

**The silver haired General stared down at her in silence.**

**Then cleared his throat, deeply, "I'm sorry...,Lilith..., but Angeal is..., he's not coming back...ever," then finally finished, "He's dead..."**

** The silence came back but this time it was coming from both of them, it almost seemed deafening. Sephiroth was gazing at her, watching her face; how her bright, excited eyes, grew wide, as slow realization began dawning in on her, then they slowly dulled – her body was still, and limp, numb. "Th...that's...," she whimpered softly, "...not...true," she shook her head numbly, her voice trembled weakly, "That's...a...a lie...," she whispered, her voice quivered in disbelief, but also sorrow.**

**Sephiroth watched this resilient girl crumble.**

**And soon, her legs gave way, and she fell to her knees, as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably, nonstop.**

**The man watched her in a stony, and chilling silence; she was crying and Sephiroth had no idea what to do.**

**She buried her tear streaked face into her hands, as she bawled into them, her sobs were muffled.**

**Sephiroth bent down, and silently lifted his arm, and stretched out his hand. He gently touched her shoulder, and rubbed it soothingly in a comforting way.**

**The sobs wouldn't stop.**

"**N-no...,no," Lilith whispered between her cries, "I...I never told...him...that...I was...sorry," she sniffled between hiccups.**

**Sephiroth felt pieces of his heart chipping into shards, but struggled to keep his composure.**

**But watching her fall apart like this, was starting to stir something in him.**

**She slowly stopped weeping, but was now reduced to sniffles, and hiccups; she lifted her head miserably.**

**Her eyes were puffy, and red. "W...what...am I...s-supposed t-to do n...now," she stuttered weakly, in a thin, and transparent voice. **

**Sephiroth raised his other hand, and planted it on her other shoulder, holding both of her shoulders with his hands, making her body face him, "You don't have to do anything," he reassured her firmly, "You stay with me."**

**Lilith stared at him with tired, and sore, reddened eyes.**

**She looked exhausted, and looked like she wanted to do nothing but sleep. "Come," he ushered to her – Lilith remained despondent, as she numbly followed after him. Sephiroth held her hand, it felt limp, and almost had no feeling in it.**

**Like gripping on the hand of a corpse, or a mannequin.**

**Sephiroth held on almost painfully, as he guided her.**

**She remained silent, and almost mute, and deaf.**

** Sephiroth looked down at her, and said to her, "We'll be going by Genesis's apartment, first," Lilith stayed quiet, so the General spoke on, "To pick up some of your things." Still Lilith said nothing, she looked like she didn't even hear him. As far as Sephiroth knew, her mind was far away from him, and it looked like it couldn't even be reached. Right now, the last thing she wanted to do was talk.**

**So Sephiroth would try not to say much.**

**They got into his car, and drove in silence, all the way to the direction of the red head's apartment and the whole time neither of them spoke.**

** Sephiroth was steering the wheel, while Lilith was gazing out the window with a heavy stare. The buildings looked familiar, the roadways, the street signs, the people passing by; in the back of Lilith's mind she could recall, how she used to walk these streets to and from school, 2 years ago. Sometimes by herself, or sometimes with either Angeal, or Genesis. Often times they would be joined by Sephiroth. Lilith saw someone walk by with a long brown trench coat, as it swayed in the breeze, Lilith's mind could only see Genesis. He walked right past as they drove by, Lilith turned her head, as her eyes followed him, but she felt her hope crushed when she quickly realized it wasn't him.**

**She felt the urge to cry again, but didn't have the energy to.**

**And Angeal.**

**He was dead, and she would never see him again.**

**She never got to tell him she was sorry, for saying all those horrible things to him.**

**Lilith's mind began to swim, and soon it was clouded, recalling nothing but the past, of the things only she could remember. Angeal. Genesis. Gillian. Gideon. Her mother. All their faces looking at her.**

**The river of thoughts finally came to a stop, when the car came to a stop. Sephiroth and Lilith climbed out, and walked up the steps of the Flatt, and inside. **

**Bending down, he whispered, "Please go and get your stuff."**

**Lilith sauntered off in a slow, and leisurely, yet sorrowful pace towards her room, leaving Sephiroth to watch her.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**The door creaked as Lilith weakly pushed it open.**

**She was staring at her old room; it was covered in dust, making it look almost ages old. She hasn't been here in half a year.**

**Her bed was still there, it had been made, like she had made it recently.**

** She walked towards it in almost puppet-like way, as though her body was being pulled by strings. Standing before it, Lilith stared at it blankly, her body stood there numbly, and limp, as she moved closer, and sat down on it, lightly. The room was quiet, Lilith felt like she was starting to blend right into it, and the thought of that seemed oddly, and strangely peaceful – to disappear into the walls, to lie down onto the bed, and just be absorbed deeply into the sheets, until you're sinking into it. To be invisible but at the same time, and unseen, and omniscient being. The thought made her feel light, like she was floating, her mind was floating too, everything in her felt like it was made of helium, and she was climbing to new heights, going higher and higher, getting to a new level.**

**Lilith knew that as far as her own sanity was concerned she was awake.**

**She spent most of her young life in a deep sleep, but she was awake, and she would never be able to sleep again.**

**There was a knock on the door, making Lilith jolt in surprise, and her head immediately snap in its direction.**

**The door creaked open, revealing Sephiroth, "Are you ready to go?"**

**Lilith felt like she had just swallowed her own tongue, and plugged up her own ears, but regardless of her own mental state, she nodded her head dumbly, stood up, paced the room looking over to make sure she had everything, opened her drawers, grabbed herself some clothes.**

**She looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything; she spotted her notebook, and drawing book, picked them up and walked over to Sephiroth.**

**Sephiroth nodded and they walked out of the room together, neither of them gave the room a second look.**

**They walked back to the front door, as Lilith threw a quiet glance over her shoulder, back at the apartment room – the furniture was covered in white sheets, they all looked like ghosts.**

** The piano, she and Genesis used to play on together was covered, and forgotten, that it almost made Lilith mournful. Would she ever get to play it again? It was his piano. And the only thing left of him. Just then she spotted something on it. It looked like a silver cover book, but to the young girl it looked familiar. Was that **_Loveless_**? Lilith looked up at Sephiroth, "Please...," she whispered gently, "Wait a moment..." Sephiroth's eyes met hers, as he nodded, "I'll wait in the car." He strode out the front door; he left her alone, but at this point Lilith didn't care, everyone always left her so why should this feel any different.**

**Finally left alone, Lilith slowly moved closer towards the piano, and once in front of it, she read the cover, and saw that it was indeed **_LOVELESS_**. She brought her hand to it, and gently traced the letters of it slowly. Carefully she picked up the book, and gazed over it.**

'Genesis...' **Her mind repeated the name in her mind. **

**Lilith dug her fingers into the book, and moved held it close to her chest, hugging it painfully.**

** She turned and walked away with the book in her hand, heading towards the front door. Opening it, she lingered in the doorway, as she cast another last look at the room – she wasn't saying goodbye. That was a promise; she would come back here, and live here just like old times, things would go back to normal, and this place would be her home, even if she would have to live here by herself. She turned her head away, and closed the door behind her, then bending down, she searched for the spare key that was usually hidden underneath the welcome mat. Once finding it, she pushed into the keyhole and locked up the place, then put it in her pocket, as she slowly made her way to the car, where Sephiroth was waiting for her at the wheel. She climbed into the seat, closing the door behind her, and Sephiroth started up the car, and they took off towards his place.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth's place was different than Genesis's; it was clean, and looked like it never had one single mess or spill. The walls were painted a pale creamy white, with sleek smooth furniture, and leather black couch – Lilith saw there was a counter, and a breakfast table. The room seemed simple yet elegant; Genesis's apartment had more furniture, and she could remember that there were often times some books and papers scattered on the desk he used to sit at, and read at. Sephiroth's apartment was neat and tidy, not even a single smudge – she felt his eyes on her, and turned to meet them, "Come," he said calmly, guiding her to another room, "This way." She followed after him, as he led her into a spare room, it was empty save for a desk, a chair and a couch.**

"**It's a pull-up," he said quietly, as he walked forward, to it, and bent down, and pulled it out from underneath. It was a makeshift bed.**

"**You can sleep here," he murmured as he turned to her.**

**Lilith stared at him uncertainly, "..."**

**Sephiroth noticed the lingering look she was giving him, "What is it," he asked softly.**

**The 12 year old hesitated, but opened her mouth dryly, and hoarsely, whispered, "Why are...you doing this for me? Why let me stay here...with you?"**

**This took Sephiroth by surprise, though he refused to show it, and quickly covered up his surprise, and his face remained frozen in place. He really didn't know how to answer her, or what sort of an answer to give her.**

**But he would try.**

**He bent down to meet her eye level, and noticed how dull, and empty they looked, resembling glass.**

"**I can't answer that," he replied stoically.**

**Lilith looked away from him, and slowly strode over to the pull-up couch, resuming her morose silence.**

**Sephiroth got up and watched her, "Goodnight," he said.**

**Lilith didn't even look at him, like his words haven't reached her, and had fallen on deaf ears.**

** Without another word, he stealthily stalked out of the room, with only thought in his mind; why was he treating her this way? Why the sudden coldness? He loved her, so why this sudden change in behavior. Maybe it was because the sweet, kind, gentle, smiling girl that was once Lilith was not here anymore. She was gone, and so was the warmth in her eyes.**

**Sephiroth walked into his room, unsure of what to do.**

**Maybe giving her some time would help clear things up – that was what she needed right now. **

**Time.**

**Which meant he would have to be patient with her.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith was lying on the makeshift bed, in an oversized white t-shirt, staring at the ceiling, as though it was another person, who was telling her something. Never before had she ever felt this lonely, except back in that rat hole that she once called her home. She felt hollow, and desolate, cast aside, like trash. People didn't care about her, and they isolated her. It made her feel like she was backed up into a corner with no chance of escape. The feeling of suffocation; it could only be described as that – but then that all changed when Genesis had walked into her life, and delivered her from that place, and into Midgar, into his own home, and into his own life. From that day, she had admired him, and believed in him, thought of him as her protector; she believed in everything he had told her, and chose to follow him so blindly, but that was only because she had nothing to believe in before, no one to protect her, no one and nothing to trust, and nothing at all to follow. If there was anything Genesis had taught her, it was to live her own life the way she wanted to, not according to what anyone else said, but to how she wanted to live it. And when that time would come, she would do exactly as he said, and leave all this behind her. Leave Shinra behind, SOLDIER, Sephiroth, the mako, and all Midgar, she would leave it behind her.**

**She would go everywhere and anywhere, she would want. And live how she wanted.**

**Quietly she gathered the blanket, and tucked herself in, turning on her side, she fell into a restless slumber.**

**Lilith couldn't bring herself to dream of anything, she could only remember.**

**But in the morning, all she would want to do it forget.**

**Forget about all of this.**

**Forget her mother.**

**Forget her brother.**

**Forget Gillian.**

**Forget Angeal.**

**Forget Zack.**

**Forget Sephiroth.**

**Forget..._him._ **

**What was his name? **

**She would forget his name, but she could never forget what he looked like. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his face.**

**Lilith would never repeat his name again.**


	40. Medea II Chapter 38

_**Medea II: Chapter 38**_

** The next morning felt so long, Lilith only felt like she was living in a daze. She was silent, as was Sephiroth, but this silence almost seemed more comfortable, and welcoming, something they both enjoyed, and also shared together before. Breakfast was quick, then they got dressed, Lilith insisted on taking her sketching book with her, as something to do, Sephiroth agreed; they climbed into Sephiroth's car, and drove in the same silence to Shinra. They made it there, Sephiroth stated that he would be in his office, if Lilith wanted to sit there with him, she was about to agree, until Zack came in and interrupted them, "Hey, good morning Sephiroth, Lilith," he said tensely. Sephiroth nodded curtly, "Hello Zack." Zack glanced down at Lilith, whose eyes were on him, there was a bandage on his cheek, "Hi...Zack," she whispered, lowering her head. "Hey," Zack said, "Lilith, do you want to go for a walk, there's something I really want to talk to you about," Zack stated with a simple, and plain smile.**

**Lilith blinked at him, in surprise, but nodded quietly.**

**Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Just make sure you don't let her out of your sight," he warned menacingly.**

**Zack swallowed hard, and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't take my eyes off of her."**

**Lilith suddenly tugged on Sephiroth's leather coat, making him look down at her, "Sephiroth," she said softly, "I left my sketching book in your car, can I please go get it?"**

**Sephiroth nodded, and pulled out his keys, "Here. I trust you know how to use this?"**

**Lilith nodded, and took the keys from him, and walked back to the parking lot, she found Sephiroth's car, unlocked it, and found her sketching book.**

**She returned to Sephiroth, and gave him the keys back, then proceeded to follow Zack. Turning her head, the 12 year old gave him a weak, and faint little smile, giving him a small wave, which he awkwardly returned.**

** The young girl walked with Zack, clutching to her drawing pad, without saying anything – he did want to talk to her, so she would let him break the ice first. He must realized that she wasn't going to be the first one to speak, so he decided to go ahead by speaking the following words, "I'm sorry." This earned him a dull, stare from the dark haired girl, so he chose to go on, "About what happened to Genesis. And about Angeal, too." Lilith felt a dull ache in her chest, and bit her lip to keep from any rising sobs; Zack, however, went on, "I...was with Angeal, when he was dying." The response he got was a sharp intake of breath from Lilith. **

"**He wanted me to give you a message," Zack murmured softly, making Lilith's eyes begin to sting, and slowly water.**

**Zack paused, waiting for her to say something. To say anything.**

**Sensing this, Lilith closed her eyes to hold the tears back, released a shuddering breath, "What...was the message...," she croaked dryly.**

**Zack was staring at his own moving feet, it felt like he had no control over his body, but he heard her question, and answered in a wavering voice, "He wanted me to tell you, that he was sorry..."**

**Lilith felt her breath catching in her own throat, she closed her eyes, as her lips quivered.**

**She wanted so badly to cry, and so she did, but turned her head away from Zack, so he wouldn't see.**

**She could feel him staring at her worriedly, and so she rasped out in an unbearably weakened, and shaky tone, "I...never...got to say...that I was...sorry," her voice shook.**

**Zack still looked at her, and touched her shoulder softly, "He probably knows that you are..."**

** Lilith bit her lip again, and the tears fell harder; she hoped to Gaia, that Zack was right. She wanted Angeal to know, how sorry she was, and that she loved him still, no matter what, and how horrible she felt after saying all those things to him. Lilith prayed that Angeal would always watch over her, from wherever, he was, but at least there was some comfort in all of this – as long as Angeal's soul was at rest, and in peace, then that's all that mattered to her. As long as he was in the Promised Land, then Lilith never wanted him to feel any sort of guilt, sorrow, pain, or hurt.**

**Angeal deserved that in the end.**

**Lilith wiped her tears away, and turned to look at Zack with a bright, and glowing smile, "Thank you, for the message Zack."**

**The First Class SOLDIER nodded, and the two resumed their trek towards the slums.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** They were in the slums, near a church, there was a playground; Lilith sat on the swings watching Zack and that woman, she met earlier, Aerith talking and laughing, they certainly looked cozy together. Like a couple. Lilith was simply content with sitting on her swing, and just drawing, sketching out whatever, she pictured in her own mind. It was a beach, and an ocean – Lilith had never seen an ocean, or ever been to the beach, but her mother used to tell her about it all the time, sometimes in stories, and other times how she had lived near a beach once, where she could hear the waves all the time, when she would go to sleep, and every morning when she would awaken. It was almost like living in a fairytale, and living a dream every single day. **

"**Hey there, Lilith," Aerith chided to her warmly, as she sat on the swing beside her, Zack had joined them too. "What are you drawing," Aerith asked warmly.**

**Lilith showed her, "A beach, and ocean," she replied, then pulled back and began to draw once again.**

**Aerith smiled "That's really pretty, I don't think, I was ever on a beach before, but my mother used to tell me how she would sometimes take me to Costa del Sol, with my father, too." Her voice trailed off, then faded, as her smile soon turned sad.**

**Lilith glanced at her, and was about to ask, what happened to her parents, but stopped, when she ****saw the far away look in the older girl's eyes, and stopped herself.**

**Zack looked between the two, and decided to jump in, and steer this conversation in a different direction, "Hey, speaking of beaches, how about we all take a trip to Costa del Sol? You know all three of us," he suggested cheerfully.**

**Aerith's face lit up, as she nodded enthusiastically, "That's a great idea!" She excitedly turned to Lilith, "How about it Lilith? Wanna come with us?"**

**Lilith's eyes slowly flickered to life, and gleam brightly, as she stopped drawing, and stared at her sketch, "Yeah," she consented, in a softened and lilting voice.**

**They would go to the beach together, and see the ocean together. **

**Just like a family would.**

**She felt her smile curving into a faint smile, her eyes began to regain their old shine, but it was a saddened, and disheartened glow. Only a ghost.**

"**Hey, Lilly," Aerith chimed in, "Want me to push you on the swing?"**

**Lilith looked at her; she already knew how to swing, but nodded her head anyways – Zack took her sketching book, and held it for her.**

**Aerith got up, and moved behind her, and carefully pressed down onto her back, and began to push her swing back and forth, lightly.**

**Lilith held onto the swing chains, and stared at the sky. **

**She wished that she could fly.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** Spending time with Aerith, and Zack was fun – Zack was being a goofball, but it did make both of the girls laugh, and forget everything around them. And Aerith was so warm, and gentle; just like her mother. Aerith reminded Lilith of her mother. In fact, being here with them, it almost reminded Lilith of how a family should be; a mother, a father, and a child. Lilith felt like she had a family, parents that loved her, and she wouldn't trade this moment for anything. But she knew in her heart that this would have to end. Aerith was returning home, and she bid them both goodnight, giving Zack a kiss on his cheek, which made his face turn a faint shade of red. Then she turned to Lilith and gave her a hug, and whispered, in her ear, "Everything will be alright."**

**Lilith pressed her lips together, refusing to say anything, but only offered Aerith a faint smile, and nodded.**

**Aerith left, and now it was just Zack, and Lilith.**

**Zack turned to Lilith, "Well, lets get going."**

**He began walking away, but noticed that he was the only one walking, then turned and saw Lilith still rooted to her spot, her eyes on him.**

**They looked solemn, and profound.**

**Zack stalked back to her, with a frown on his face, "Lilly, what's wrong?"**

**Lilith stared at him with her deep eyes, there was a shine to them, that almost made them flash with something he had seen once in Angeal's face – the look that told him that he had come to decision, the same look that Angeal had before he had asked Zack to kill him.**

**It disturbed him to see this look on a child's face though, and he didn't like what was going on through her head.**

**Lilith's lips parted, as her voice came forth, "Zack,...is it ever easy to lose the ones you love...?"**

**Zack stared at her with a muddled expression, but it began to clear, replaced by sympathy, "It's never easy...," he confessed, but perked up, "but you know? Time makes things easier."**

**He flashed her an understanding smile, "Believe me, it gets easier with time."**

**Lilith's eyes glimmered with anticipation, and resilience, "I...I've had time," she stated slowly, "And since I did have time, when's it gonna get easier," she asked, her look becoming crestfallen.**

**Zack held his breath, and almost painfully released it, "I don't know, but it does believe me."**

**The look in her eyes changed, and it almost made her look old, and frail, her lips pressed themselves together, delicately, then she chided calmly, "I want it to come now, the easy part of the deal."**

**The First Class SOLDIER didn't say a thing, and since he didn't, Lilith resumed talking, "There is only one way, to make it all easy," she lowered her voice.**

**Zack rose his brows, "Lilith," he murmured vaguely.**

**Lilith lifted her head, and her eyes met his; they looked so strong, and firm, "I have to leave," she confessed. **

**For a minute, the air left his lungs. "Lilith," he croaked in surprise.**

"**Zack," Lilith stated firmly, "I have to leave, otherwise things are never going to change. This is the only way."**

**Zack stared at her, "...Where will you go...?"**

**Lilith stared at the ground thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. Maybe to the countryside, one of the villages or towns there."**

**The dark haired man, eyed her wearily, "What about money? How are you gonna get by?"**

**The look on her face remained, and didn't falter, "I'll think of something. I used to live on the streets before, and always had a way of earning money."**

**Zack wanted to argue against this, but the look on her face told him that she would not be swayed.**

**Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, then groaned; Lilith wasn't going to give in, and he obviously couldn't convince her, so what else could he do besides give in, "Lilith..."**

**Lilith stared at him, "Zack, please, I want to leave, I'm going and you're not stopping me," she declared.**

** She turned her back, and started walking away from him, while all he could do was watch. Suddenly she stopped, which made him hold his breath; "Oh and if Sephiroth asks," she mentioned offhandedly, "Tell him, that it was my idea, and that I wanted to run away." Lilith smiled, and glanced over her shoulder at Zack, gave him a beaming smile, and a carefree wave. With that, Lilith resumed her pace, and was starting to disappear into the distance. All Zack did was watch, while wondering why he couldn't stop her.**

**Then another thought emerged from his head: What was he going to tell Sephiroth?**

**The second thought made him pale at all the possible reactions he was going to get from Sephiroth, and the outcome all of this would lead to.**

**He wasn't looking forward to that.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith walked on through Midgar, but she didn't know how long she had been walking for; it felt like hours, the sun was setting on the skyline's horizon, spilling a variety of colors on a usually fogged blank canvas. As she moved through the dead, rotting city, Lilith moved forward, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her. She stopped, and looked around, seeing that buildings were starting to give way to fields, and desolate plains – Lilith knew that she was on the outskirts.**

**Looking at the sky, with an upwards glance, Lilith noticed how the sky seemed to clear up, and how she could see some stars revealing themselves.**

**The sight took her breath away. She moved a little forward, while still keeping her eyes on the sky.**

**Then sat down to rest herself. And as she did, it had just occurred to her, that she had run away.**

**But now she felt more lonelier than she ever did, but this loneliness seemed almost serene, and blissful.**

"_**And so the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." **_**A familiar voice jerked her out of her own thoughts.**

**She turned her head, and opened her mouth to shout, until a hand immediately came over her mouth.**

**Lilith's eyes stared at the hand on her mouth, it had a red glove. **_'Genesis?'_

"**Hello, Little Woman," a voice cooed into her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.**

**This wasn't Genesis! No, it was just her mind making her see things. She just missed him is all.**

**But this reassurance wasn't dispelling the hand clasped tightly onto her mouth.**

**The hand was real. She wasn't dreaming this.**

**Lilith moved her head, and glancing at the owner of the hand, and saw much to her relief, that it was indeed, Genesis. He was alive..! And he was here. She touched his hand, the one on her mouth, with her own, and carefully removed, "Genesis," she croaked in disbelief.**

**He nodded, and removed his hand. "Hello, Lilith," he hummed softly.**

**The 12 year old eyed him warily, and saw a change in him; his hair it was no longer that vibrant lively vivid rich, golden auburn red, that she had loved, and adored so. It was tinted grey, and white, he looked like he was fading, losing all his color.**

"**Oh, Genesis," she breathed, "What...what in the world happened to you...?"**

**Genesis scoffed, bitterly, "It was the world," he hissed coldly, making her flinch. "Then," she tried again, after a reluctant pause, "what has the world done to you?"**

**The weakened man glared at her, his eyes had a slight maniacal glow to them, making her jolt in surprise, "The world did this to me...," he growled lowly.**

**Lilith stared at him with widened eyes, "Oh, Genesis," she whispered sadly, as tears started stinging her eyes.**

**He quickly jerked, and shoved her away from him, making her land on her rump, as she reeled at his recoil of her, "Don't you pity me," he lashed out at her, turning his head away.**

**She couldn't help but feel hurt, and stare at him in disbelief, he had just pushed her away.**

** Getting up slowly, she eyed him again, "Genesis," she said softly, and saw how he stiffened at hearing her call his name – to her he looked like a wounded stray dog, that was still ready for a fight at any time, ready to pounce, and lunge at anyone, bite at anyone. "Genesis," she murmured gently, this time it earned her a scathing, and sharp look from him. She took a few hesitant steps toward him, while trying to convince herself that he would never hurt her, as a self-assurance. "Genesis," she spoke, this time more confidently, and continued, "I won't ever hurt you," she saw something in his eyes flash, so she decided to not stop there, but only go on, "I would never hurt you, like all of them did," she whispered warmly, as she moved closer to him, "I promise," she reassured.**

**The look in his eyes changed, it was less deranged, but there was still a glint of madness in them, but other than that, there was a flash of recognition, "Lilith," he said carefully, and extended his arms out to her. **

**Lilith sighed in relief, and jogged to him, and launching herself in his arms, throwing her own arms around his neck, "Genesis," she whimpered faintly.**

**Strong arms encircled around her waist, and they held each other for a brief moment.**

**Then they parted, releasing each other.**

**Lilith saw how much Genesis had changed, and realized that he must have known exactly what happened, that Angeal was dead.**

**Her eyes stung again, as they blurred with tears; Genesis noticed, and gave her long, and meaningful stare.**

"**Genesis," she whispered, "Angeal...he's dead..."**

**Genesis snorted, and glared blisteringly at the ground, "Is that what they told?"**

**Lilith's eyes widened as they snapped at his transparent, and hardened face, "What? What do you mean?"**

**He glowered at her, "They didn't tell you how he died."**

**Lilith gazed at him in stunned silence, as he drawled on, "He was killed!"**

**For a minute, she felt like she couldn't breathe at all; Angeal was murdered, killed, so did that mean that they had lied to her?**

**Sephiroth? Zack? Even Aerith?**

**Had everybody lied to her?**

**As if he had heard her thoughts, Genesis sneered at her cruelly, "They were cruel and mean weren't they, love? They kept secrets from you, haven't they? And they always lie, don't they, lovey," he crooned at her deviously.**

**Lilith stared at this Genesis, was this really him? He looked like him, and moved like him, but he was changed, he was almost cruel, and resentful.**

**Genesis smirked at her, "So then you were planning on running away from all the lies that they told you? Like a coward. Right," he laughed harshly.**

**Lilith sunk down onto her knees and wept softly into her hands – why was he doing this to her?**

"**But you know," Genesis drawled to her in a low purr, "There is one thing you can do, if you want to make things right?"**

**Lilith glanced at him with a tearful face, "What...? What should I do," she croaked hoarsely.**

"**Leave." He answered simply, his voice sharp, that it almost sounded like a blade, slicing through velvet.**

**The tears rolled down nonstop, and as she stared at him grievously, and lachrymose.**

**She sniffled, and swallowing back sobs, and nodded miserably.**

"**A-alright...alright, I...I'll l-leave," Lilith sobbed her mind slowly wilting, and compliantly.**

** Genesis leered at her, then stretched out his hand, and wiped away her tears, "Now, now, love. Dry your tears," he taunted cruelly, "Follow me." And with that she sluggishly followed the maddened degrading angel; she felt like she was slowly following apart, and dying inside. By the time the sun rose, Lilith would leave everything behind her – leave behind the life she once knew, the people in that life, and everything she had ever cherished. All the lies, that had been fabricated by the liars, she dared once call her friends. It was all gone now, lost to her, just like it was from the start.**

"_**And so the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess..."**_

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth finished the last of his paperwork, and placed them into a manila file folder, then he stood up from his desk, and walked out the door. Stepping out of his office, he gave an upwards glance, and saw Zack, sauntering dazedly, with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets, but what the General noticed, or didn't notice was that Lilith was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't with Zack. He was by himself. Sephiroth approached the younger First Class SOLDIER, "Zack," the younger man flinched at the mention of his name, "Where is Lilith?" Zack didn't answer right away, in fact he looked away from his eyes. His silence was starting to inwardly agitate the General, "Zack," he insisted, "Where is Lilith?" The younger man didn't answer but seemed to twitch a little.**

**Zack kept his eyes to the floor, as he murmured, "I think you and I should talk, somewhere private..."**

**Sephiroth felt something inside him turn cold, at those words, but regardless of the feeling he directed the younger man into his office. The air around them suddenly felt more chilling than ever.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Despite the radiant shining of the sun, Lilith only saw past its everlasting light, and saw...nothing. Nothing at all. There was nothing past the warm, inviting glow, only more nothing; this discovery, only made Lilith wonder just how weak, small, and insignificant she really was. She couldn't help anyone, or change anyone; Angeal was dead, Gillian was dead, and as far as she knew the Genesis she once knew was dead as well. And to a certain extent, so was she. They were all broken people, trying to piece the shattered remains of what was left behind, and the more they tried, the more broken they were becoming. The exhaustion was barely ever present, but Lilith only felt a sliver of it embedded in her heart – her body was moving on it's own, she felt like a puppet on strings.**

**Genesis was gliding a fair distance ahead of her, wordlessly. **

**The air seemed thick, the atmosphere was suffocating; neither spoke to the other, and both had no idea what to say to the other.**

**Lilith took another clumsy step, until her legs shook, and she stumbled forward. Genesis paused and looked behind him; the 12 year old stumbled forward in a jumble of steps, then tripped and landed onto her knees. **

**Her knees were scraped, but she didn't make a sound, she didn't even make any move to get back up to her feet.**

"**What's wrong," he muttered under his breath.**

** Lilith slowly lifted her head at him, "Tired," she groaned softly. She had been walking for hours, following after the mad rebel angel, of course she would be tired. Walking calmly to her, he lifted his hand and touched her shoulder, "We'll stop and rest here for now," he declared. The 12 year old girl nodded and lied down on her side. "It won't be good for you if you fall asleep there," he admonished, "You'll get sick." Lilith raised her head a little, and her eyes met his, "Come over here," Genesis said to her forcefully, but lightly. She grunted as she lifted her body, and getting to her knees she crawled to him – too tired to get up, Lilith finally made her way to him, he scooped her up into his arms, and laid her in his arms, "Rest." Lilith was already dozing off, but she heard the last of what Genesis whispered into her ear, "I'm very impressed, the whole time we walked, you never once complained. You really are a lot tougher than you look."**

**Lilith smiled weakly, but she was already in a deep sleep.**

**Genesis hummed as he watched her, moving some strands of hair from her peaceful face. **

"**Goodnight, my sweet."**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Nothing could describe the feeling, that was aching in the pit of Sephiroth's chest as he replayed what Zack had just told him. Lilith left, and she wasn't coming back, and this was all because of Genesis! Sephiroth couldn't help but blame Genesis, for driving the innocent young girl to do this. Why did Genesis have to go and involve her in his twisted plans? How could he? Was he planning to use her as his pawn? Was he really that cruel? **

**Sephiroth stared coldly at Zack, "Leave."**

**Zack didn't have to be told twice – he left without another word, in a hurried pace, leaving the cold stoic silver haired General alone with his own thoughts.**

**Once the dark haired man was gone, Sephiroth limply slumped back into his chair.**

**Lilith had left, she left him, she left without even saying a goodbye to anyone. Lilith. She left without saying anything, and she might probably never come back. Lilith had left with the intent to leave behind and forget everything, and she was willing to do all of that for him.**

**And there inlay the irony that was slowly tearing him apart from the inside out.**

**He was willing to do anything for her, yet she was willing to do anything for Genesis. How funny life was, and how it all seemed to work.**

**Especially for him, and none of it would work his way, ever.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

_(Here we stand in ravishing rain  
Joy is like pain  
It feels like a miracle  
You can't turn back, you're in chains  
Never again  
Return from a cynical world_

_If you feel you've loved me in vain  
Why not re-live your guilty love affairs  
In the warm breeze you will cry  
Again and again  
That's fate for a criminal_

Good intentions lost in thin air  
You were craving for affection  
And a certain invitation  
Led you here to me in the cynical world

No one but me, in this cold place  
I will love and serve you, criminal  
That's your final consolation  
Now hang on to me, in the cynical world...)

** Lilith's eyes snapped open, she was lying on something soft, and warm, another body; glancing upwards to the side, she saw Genesis. He was also resting, from what Lilith could tell he was just as tired as she, both in the mind, body, heart, and soul – she felt the same. They were both lost, bitter disillusioned children, and always have been, as though this was the life they had been destined for. What was to become of them? How would they live their lives from now on? Constantly hiding, and running, ashamed, and disgraced. Was this how her mother had been forced to live? In shame and humiliation? Lilith was no stranger to that sort of life, but she wasn't sure if she could back to living that way. If she wanted to return to that life, then she could have just returned back to her hometown.**

"**You're already awake," a calm, velvet voice chided distantly.**

**Lilith nodded curtly, and turned her head to the fading horizon, contemplatively; a deep, thick silence fell over them.**

**Genesis didn't seem to be bothered by it, he preferred it, and was relieved to see that Lilith preferred it to be that way too.**

"**Genesis." She murmured in thought, as though thinking through something.**

**The ex-SOLDIER faced her, "What?" The look in her eyes was transparent, "Would you...please cut my hair?"**

**The question made him clench his jaw, "Why?"**

**Lilith gazed at the horizon, "I...want to start everything over." She replied forlornly. **

** Genesis smirked, understanding perfectly, "Are you sure?" After a moment of thinking, Lilith nodded confidently, a new strength shining in her eyes. Smirking to himself, he closed his eyes, and nodded, "Alright." He got up, and walked over behind her, "Hold still," he ordered, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocketknife, flipping it open, he grabbed a fistful of her dark raven locks, and cut away at them, severing the hair, "How short do you want it?" Lilith thought about it, and answered, "Short, but not completely." Genesis did not give a response back, he just continued to cut. Lilith sat still, not moving an inch, feeling the slicing of the small knife cutting away at her hair; once the hair on her back was gone, Lilith could feel the breeze on the back of her neck. He cut some hair on her side, the cold metal blade brushed against her cheek.**

"**I'm almost done," Genesis said to her, as he sliced some hair from her sides, shortening them up to her chin.**

"**Hold on," he whispered.**

**He moved his fingers through her now short hair, shaking away any stray loose severed hairs that could have been in the way.**

"**There." He finished, and ruffled it, and fixing it up, a bit. "Finished," he concluded.**

**Lilith reached up and touched her hair, smiling – it was short, but at least the bangs on her sides were still long enough, and reached her chin, as it ran up, it got shorter and shorter, who knew Genesis was good at this.**

**He would have had a good career in this.**

"**Thanks," Lilith whispered, smiling up at him, her eyes shining up at him in adoration. The way her eyes were drinking in every detail, and contour of his face so appreciatively, even in his current state made him wonder about her, and about him, and if he truly had lost his dreams and his honor, and pride.**

**Were they really gone?**

**Was all really lost?**

**He looked at her eyes, harder, as if trying to find the answer.**

**One look at them, told him no. There was still hope, and there always would be, as long as she believed in it – this is how it was like to look from a child's eyes.**

**How naive.**

**But beautiful.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** They travelled more that day, Lilith kept reaching up and touching her new shortened hair, and Genesis was walking on ahead, but not too far away from her. As they walked, Lilith couldn't help but tell herself that, everything would be alright, no matter what happens in the future, she would always make it through, she just had to stay strong. They started entering a forest, then paused in mid-step; Genesis was the first to stop, and seeing him stop, Lilith stopped as well, and was about to ask him what was the matter, but stopped herself, when she saw and heard the bushes rustling. Genesis stiffened and walked to the bush, lifted his sword, flipped it over, and hit whatever was in there, with the hilt of his Rapier. There was a surprised and pained grunt, "Aah!" **

**Genesis scoffed, and gave a rather humorous sneer, "Well, what do we think we're doing? Hm?"**

**A figure stepped out of the bushes, "Hey! What was that for, eh?" The person demanded sharply; it was Koji Eider.**

**Lilith glared as she faced the man.**

"**Genesis, I brought him," Koji stated, and pulled another person out of the bushes – Hollander.**

**The old scientist's hands were bound, "G-Genesis," he stuttered, as the color drained from his old and ageing face.**

**The old man was afraid.**

**Genesis smiled so eerily, "Excellent."**

**If Hollander could lose anymore of his color, then he just had; Genesis strolled to him calmly, "So Hollander," his voice faded into an angry hiss, yet he smiled, Lilith knew that smile, and knew that the old man was in for it, "Just what exactly did you do to me...?" **

**His tone dropped lower, to a point where he was snarling.**

"**I-I d-don't know w-what y-you're talking ab-bout," the old man sputtered trying to save his own miserable, pathetic life.**

**But Lilith knew that there was no sparing him; Genesis may have been patient and generous wit her, but for as long as she knew him and lived with him, he had quite the temper.**

"**I think you do," Genesis quipped dismissively, in a chilling way.**

**Hollander was starting to sweat, "Genesis...I...I..." he stammered pathetically.**

**Genesis rolled his eyes cruelly, and Koji scoffed, Lilith just looked between the grown men, like they were aliens jabbering in a different language.**

**Genesis ignored Hollander's pleading, and turned to Koji, "Did Lazard give it to you," he asked expectantly.**

**Koji sneered, "Yeah, he did," then reached into his pant's pocket, and pulled out a vile, "Got it right here." It was a vile of some strange liquid substance, Lilith did not know.**

**Genesis smiled "Perfect," he purred, "Hold him," he ordered.**

**Koji grabbed Hollander, and held him still; the older man struggled.**

**The ex-SOLDIER approached him smoothly, "Now then Hollander," he hissed with a twisted smile, "Inject this into yourself now."**

**Hollander furiously shook his head, "No, please no Genesis. I can't," he begged.**

**Genesis smirked, "Well," he sneered, "If you can't," he drawled on, "Then I can!"**

**He placed a needle on the vile, and roughly grabbed the old scientist.**

**Stabbing the needle into Hollanders neck; the old man gasped, from pain and horror.**

** Lilith watched with widened eyes, holding back the gasp of surprise, muffled as her hand flew to her mouth. What was in that vile? Why was Hollander so afraid of what was in it? And why did Genesis want Hollander to inject himself with that stuff? None of this was making sense. Had she missed something? She decided that she would ask Genesis later. She quietly turned away, and sat down with her back facing them – night was almost falling, and Lilith was already growing so tired, so she lied down on the ground, and was about to sleep, until she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up, and carry her then sit her down to rest and slumber in the embrace. The 12 year old didn't have to look up to see who it was; she could already tell it was Genesis. She could tell him apart from any other already, because only in his arms did she ever truly feel safe. **

**They were her sanctuary.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The sun shined above the trees, as the birds chirped to another, singing their morning song, as the morning dew dried on the lush green leaves. Lilith cracked a lazy eye open, and peeked up above at the sky between the thick branches of the trees. Looking down she noticed that she was lying on a soft mat, with a sheet draped over her – she fell asleep in Genesis's arms, so where did he go? There was a grunting, and groaning noise to her right.**

**Lilith looked up only to see an exhausted and fuming Hollander.**

**Lilith blinked at him and nodded and looked around again, "Where did Genesis go," she asked innocently.**

**Hollander grunted and answered sharply, "I don't know..! " Lilith frowned at him, and stuck her ****tongue at him, and turned her head away stubbornly.**

**The old man grunted at her angrily and went to go take a seat on a worn out old used couch.**

**Lilith stared at him and waited patiently, until finally he glared back at her, "What," he snapped at her rudely. The returned the rude glaring gesture with double the interest, "Where did he go," she asked him defiantly, what a stupid creepy old man, she thought to herself. They stared each other down for a while, until Hollander growled lowly and replied condescendingly, "I don't know, as you can see he's not here, you stupid girl." **

"**Old fart," Lilith retorted back at him.**

"**Selfish brat," he snarled.**

"**Fathead."**

"**Insolent orphan."**

"**Butterball."**

"**Ingrate!"**

"**Jerk!"**

** "You little wh-," Hollander was instantly cut off, by a hardened velvet-smooth sharp voice, "That's enough Hollander."**

**Genesis was back, and glaring at him; Lilith smiled brightly and ran up to him, throwing her arms around the ex-SOLDIER, "Genesis! You're back," she cheered, then looked up at him, "Where did you go?"**

**Hollander scoffed at the two in contempt, and looked away from the two, ignoring them like always. This was sickening to watch; what could a man like Genesis possibly want a child as rude, and ill-mannered like this.**

** "Well," Genesis began and pulled out something from behind his back, it looked like a pair of clothes, "I wanted to get you something new to wear, your old clothes are starting to get dirty," he pointed out. The 12 year old looked down and saw that he was right, there was dirt, and mud, and smudges on it. She took the new clothes from him, and walked towards a tree and a bush. After a few minutes, Lilith came out in her new clothes, "Well, um, is it okay? Do they fit?" Genesis gazed at her – she was wearing a hooded jacket dress with a short sleeved t-shirt underneath it, "It fits you nicely."**

**Lilith smiled her thanks, but it quickly vanished when she took a closer look at his fading silver-grey tinted hair.**

"**Genesis?"**

**He looked at her, "Hm."**

**Lilith gave him a hard, long, and serious look, "What's really happening to you? Why do you look like this? And what is happening to you?"**

**Genesis gazed at her, knowing full well that he couldn't avoid this conversation. **

**Maybe it was time to lay all of his cards on the table, and hoped that Lilith understood – something told him that he would, after all, Lilith was bright for her age, she would understand, he knew it.**

"**What's happening to me is called Degradation, and it's happening to me because..."**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**She was gone from him again.**

**Sephiroth stared at his desk, and all of the files, and paperwork on it, but his mind couldn't concentrate on his work.**

**Angeal was dead.**

**And so was Genesis.**

**Lilith was gone.**

**No.**

**She wasn't gone.**

**She left.**

**It was a choice that she made.**

**She left him.**

**She would never want him.**

**She would always want Genesis.**

**That left a bitter taste in his mouth.**

** Throughout their lives, he and Genesis had been friends, and heated rivals, always competing over everything. But it was strange that even though his friend was dead, it still seemed like they weren't done fighting each other. Everything they fought over Sephiroth had somehow always managed to win, and gain, no matter what it had been; attention of the media (though he could live without it), praises of the public, becoming a hero. Sephiroth had gained all of it, yet the one thing he truly wanted, he could never have, because it had already been won, and belonged to another. Him. Genesis, the one who was always in second place, had come first to her. He was losing to a dead man. Even in death, Genesis would still be a rival...just like he would always be a friend.**

**It was time to let go of everything.**

**After all everyone else let go.**

**And Lilith had let go without even realizing it.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith sat on her knees on the ground in shock, her mind reeling in everything Genesis had just revealed to her. Dying? He was dying? No! No! He couldn't be. He can't die! Her mind kept repeating those three words in her head over and over again. How could he be dying! How could he leave her like this. "Isn't...," she said hoarsely, "Isn't there...someway to...fix all of this?" Genesis was staring at her face, reading all of the emotions surfacing those widened innocent, and stunned eyes of hers. He promised to tell her everything, and he would tell her about his past previous treatments.**

"**Yes," he nodded curtly, "I needed transfusions, they helped mostly. But not by much."**

**Lilith's brows knitted themselves together, a crease developed in her brow, she looked serious for her age, "Transfusion? You mean like blood?"**

**Genesis nodded, "Yeah."**

**Lilith's face tightened even more, "So who was the donor, then? The one who gave you the blood?"**

"**Angeal...,"Genesis whispered in a thin voice. **

**Genesis's and Lilith's eyes met, and they seemed to stay glued to one another, as they shared an intense look, they had almost forgotten Hollander's and Koji's presence – the other SOLDIER and scientist were both watching them but, were sitting away from the two.**

**Koji glanced at Hollander briefly, "What do you think the two are talking about back there?"**

**Hollander shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, it's about his changes."**

** Lilith remained silent, mulling over what Genesis had just told her, thinking things over, then an idea emerged suddenly in her head. He said he needed blood, right? So she would give him that. "Genesis," she said softly, and stood slowly and sauntered to him strongly, approaching him with her idea, "What if I gave you my blood?" The look on the man's face was almost not his face, his mask cracked, there were not a lot of things that surprised Genesis too much, but somehow Lilith always found a way to crack his mask, "What," he croaked in surprise. Lilith looked at him, "You said that you needed blood, right? Well, what if I was your donor," she suggested.**

**Genesis looked at her, searching her eyes, and found nothing but genuine determination. Determination to save and help him, he couldn't help but feel touched that she would go so far for him, but he had to be sure of just one thing, "Are you sure, that this is what you want? You sure about this?"**

**Lilith nodded automatically, her response was quick, without even taking the time to think about it, "I'm sure."**

**Genesis was torn; the old side of him, that cared for her so much wanted to talk her out of it, but another side of him, the side of him that he considered to be the monster, was selfish, and wanted to live so desperately.**

**He felt like a monster now, but Lilith...she...had no idea that she was feeding him, fuelling his desire to survive. **

**Genesis felt himself slowly willing out, "I'll talk to Hollander, then, if you're sure about this..."**

**Lilith nodded, then came closer to him – she was standing so close to him now, "I'll help you Genesis, I want you to be okay again, to be yourself again, and if giving you my blood is what you need, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you."**

**Genesis felt the air leave his lungs; he felt touched by all of this, how much Lilith cared about him. **

**He knew he found a treasure somewhere in that rat hole of a town!**

"**Thank you, Lilith. I appreciate it." He said smoothly, in his faint, velvet tone. **

**He walked to Hollander to discuss about his new willing volunteer. There would be hope and salvation for him after all.**

**Genesis smirked inwardly – he was blessed with the Goddess's love, once again, and had been blessed all along.**

**The Goddess still favoured him, and still wanted him to continue on his legacy, she had granted him the first part of her gift, and now that he was getting a possible second chance, he would make sure that he would get the rest of her gift, and love.**

**He had all of the tools, right at the palm of his hands.**

**Sephiroth, along with Shinra, Hojo, and the rest of the world would not know what hit them, he would become the hero, in his LOVELESS, the owner of his own stage.**


	41. Medea II Chapter 39

_**Medea II: Chapter 39**_

_2 Days Later_

**"Alright, Lilith just lie down here," Hollander instructed, gesturing to the ripped, worn out, old couch. They were currently in an old warehouse, in Banora, or at least what was left of the burned, charred town. Lilith willed her body to relax, then glanced at Hollander to see what he was doing. He was holding a needle, and assembling it into a shot; her guess was that the intent behind it was to draw a sample of her blood, but he was going to do with it she didn't know. "Um, excuse me," Lilith said courteously, "Hollander," she asked. The old scientist grumbled at her under his breath, "What?" **

**Lilith swallowed nervously, holding back her anxiety, "What are you going to do with my blood?"**

**Hollander glowered at her but it was weak, "I'm going to analyze it, and see if it matches Genesis's blood type," he explained.**

**The 12 year old blinked, in genuine fascination, "So if my blood doesn't match his, then..." her voice trailed off, her voice faded into fear, and hope.**

**Hollander's glare flinched, "If it doesn't then we can't use your blood to save him," he finished for her.**

**Lilith closed her eyes and rested her head down – she could only hope and pray to Gaia, that her blood was the right type, she really hoped it was a match, and if it wasn't, then she wouldn't know what she would do.**

**She prayed it wouldn't come to that; Lilith never asked for anything, or prayed for anything either, (except for Dominick to leave her alone).**

**But this was the only other thing she wanted right now – she wanted Genesis to live, she wanted for her blood to work, and save him, to cure him; Lilith admitted this to herself, she couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose Genesis, he was all she had.**

**And speak of the devil.**

"**Hollander," a detached, smooth, velvet voice spoke loudly, and confidently, "Are you prepared?"**

**The scientist quivered, but nodded fearfully; slowly he approached Lilith with the needle, "Alright, now, Lilith," Hollander said, "Just relax. It'll be over in a minute," he ensured.**

**Lilith felt the needle going into the skin of her arm, and she closed her eyes ignoring the sting; she never liked needles, not even as a child, but then again, what child her age did, even now, and to this day she still didn't like them.**

**It only lasted for a fraction of a second, then she felt the needle being pulled out, and she released a deep breath. It was finally over; Lilith opened her eyes, and saw the vial of the needle injected in her, filled with some of her own blood.**

**Hollander eyed the vial, studying it, "I'll analyze this and be back with my results shortly," the scientist promised, then walked into another room, leaving Genesis, and Lilith alone.**

**Genesis glanced at Lilith, in concern, "Are you alright?"**

**Lilith smiled at him and nodded in reassurance, "Yeah, don't worry about me Genesis. I can be strong, too," she said with determination.**

**The one-winged weakened angel felt a smile forming on his lips, "I know you can. My big, strong girl," he couldn't help but feel like such a parent for saying that to her. "Lilith," he said solemnly, "I have faith in you."**

**The short raven haired girl smiled, her cheeks turning a rosy shade, "I won't let you down," she promised.**

**Genesis grinned, "I know you won't, love," he said to her, "It's just...," he hesitated, "Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want to do?"**

**Lilith nodded without even a moment's hesitation, "If this saves you, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes. You mean so much to me, Genesis. You are important in my life and I can't lose you."**

**Genesis closed his eyes, his mind taking in her heartfelt words, "Oh, Lilly...," he chided to her softly; she was willing to go so far for him, even give her own blood to save his life.**

**He truly was blessed – the Goddess had shined her light on him, or at least a small sliver of it, which is exactly what he deserved, what he wanted.**

**Lilith was his own little piece of the Gift he was seeking.**

**Anyone would be lucky if they wanted anything to do with his plans, and earn a place at his side; Lilith was fortunate to already have a place by his side, and only at the ripe, young, innocent age of 12.**

**At that age, this was indeed impressive. Lilith was a lucky girl indeed.**

**She would receive her reward, in the end, if she continued to serve at his side, and obey his orders, and if she saved his life with the thanks of her blood donation, then it would be because of her, that he was still alive, and he would be forever indebted to her.**

** Looking down at her, he saw Lilith was exhausted and already asleep – this must have tired her out, having her blood drawn like that. Slowly and carefully he scooted her over, and lied beside her, while gathering her up in his arms, and grabbing a blanket, and pulling it over them. Glancing at the window, he saw the sky was already dark; night had already fallen, and the moon was out, hovering in the sky, like a perfect glowing orb. Clutching onto the little girl tighter, Genesis allowed his body to go lax, and let his eyes slowly fall shut, with the sleeping Lilith turning and burying her face into his chest, while grasping onto the folds of his coat. He joined her in her little peaceful world of dreams – for once he was not restless.**

**For the first time, in a while, he dreamed.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The sky had never looked so dull before, until now; to Sephiroth it looked so much darker, just like how his whole life had been. This was the second week, and still no sign of Lilith, but the silver haired General didn't count on her ever returning – she had left without a trace, and Zack didn't tell him where she went. He couldn't find it in his heart to resent her, there was only one person he could bring himself to hate. Genesis Rhapsodos. His rival and friend. Even in death the man taunted him; he was someone Lilith would never forget, because he was deep in her skin, poisoning her mind. She was too far gone, and beyond help or salvation at all.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Walking barefoot, through the scorching field, Lilith scanned the scenery – everything was burnt, and charred. Nothing but ash, coal, and scorched wooden remains of the houses she first saw here when she had arrived. There was nothing left but remains of what used to be standing; the Banora White trees were burned, and destroyed, the apple-like fruit growing on them, was gone. Mournfully, Lilith looked down at the ground, she never got to taste them, she wished that she could have.**

"**Lilith?"**

**Turning her head to look over her shoulder, it was Genesis, staring at her wearily, and transparently. He looked sicker, and weaker than ever, his health was already beginning to wane.**

**Her heart clenched miserably at his appearance; she wanted him to be himself again. To be strong again.**

"**Genesis," Lilith asked worriedly, "Shouldn't you be resting? You look tired."**

**The ex-SOLDIER snorted, "Please I'm not some sort grouchy, crotchety old man with a bad hip replacement, who needs to lay, confined to bed all day. You're making me sound old."**

**Lilith bit back a smile, but Genesis immediately caught it, and shot her a scolding look.**

"**Okay, I'm sorry," Lilith said, not wanting him to lecture her, because if he did, then she knew, she wasn't going to hear the end of it (all of his lectures always turned to meaningless rants).**

**Genesis smirked, coyly, "That's what I thought."**

**At least he still had the old spark of life in him, the same sparkle in his eyes that Lilith had always loved to see shine so strongly and so vibrantly in them.**

"**Genesis," Lilith approached him timidly, unsure of how to ask the next question on her mind, he glanced at her, "Hm?" **

**Lilith swallowed a deep breath, "After this treatment, when you get my blood, will everything be alright again, will you go back to being your old self again?"**

**She could only hope that his answer would be yes.**

"**Of course," he sounded so confident, almost like he was sure of it, that Lilith could only believe him.**

**Her eyes lit up with hope, as he went on, "I'll get better, and stronger than I've ever been, but things will be different, though."**

**Lilith wrinkled her brow at him curiously, "Different? Like how? Good? Bad?"**

**Genesis smirked at the innocent question – she truly was pure, untouched, and untainted, "When the time comes, you'll see, all I can say is that it will truly be...remarkable..!"**

**The girl gave an ecstatic, dimpled smile, "Really? Well, I can't wait to see it."**

**The ex-SOLDIER's smirk deepened, "Excellent," he murmured.**

** Lilith's face suddenly clouded over, and her eyes grew sad, suddenly, that Genesis arched a brow up speculatively, "What's wrong?" The 12 year old met his eyes, "I just wish that I could have had a chance to try those fruits you were telling me about earlier, you know the blue ones," she said wistfully. Genesis gazed at her long, and unblinkingly, she sounded genuine, he knew she wasn't lying about that, so he smirked reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled out a blue, Banora White. "Here, Lilith," he said holding out the fruit to her. **

**The girl looked at him in surprise, then a huge smile broke out across her face, she ran at him and launched herself into his arms, taking him by surprise.**

**Awkwardly he returned the embrace, they held it for a moment or two longer, then he pulled away, and held the apple out for her.**

"**Thank you," Lilith said gratefully, and took it, and began munching on it – it tasted so good, fresh, tangy, juicy, with a sweet nectar after taste to it. Genesis watched as she enjoyed and relished in every bite.**

**Lilith suddenly stopped, and stared at it, in thought, then glanced up at him, "Wanna share?"**

**Genesis felt his lips curving into a smile, he nodded, then took it from her hand, while pulling out a pocketknife; he cut the fruit in two, and handed one half to her, while he chewed on his half.**

**They ate in silence, both revelling in the taste of what was probably the last of the Banora Whites.**

**As they finished, the sun was setting, bringing an end to the day, and to all that represented light, and joy, and happiness, and love.**

**This would be a sunset that Lilith would always remember, think back on, and treasure for the rest of her life. To see this side to life, to know there was at least a little bit of sweetness in the world.**

**However, like all sweet, lovely moments, this one had to come to an end.**

** "Genesis," Hollander emerged from the old Mako Reactor Factory; Genesis and Lilith both glanced at the scientist, Genesis being the first to speak, "Well, Hollander? What is your result?" The older man looked him in the eye, and cleared his throat – Lilith almost crossed her fingers behind her back, she didn't think it was possible to be this nervous. "It's a match." Those words almost made the breath leave Lilith's lungs, where only relief flooded in. She stole a happy glance up at Genesis, barely able to contain her joyful expression, "Genesis! That means we can-" he cut her off by patting her head, rubbing it affectionately, then leaning down and kissing her brow.**

**Hollander grumbled something under his breath, then said monotonously, "Genesis would you like to begin the transfusion now?"**

**Genesis looked over at Lilith, and noticed how her brows were scrunched up, "I wanna do it," the girl stated confidently.**

**They both stared at her, Genesis was giving her an incredulous look, while Hollander was either trying to stare her down, or size her up.**

**Genesis glanced back at Hollander, and nodded solemnly, "It's decided Hollander."**

**The scientist nodded gravely, and pointed back towards the factory, "Follow me then, we'll begin immediately."**

** Hollander moved back towards the factory – Genesis and Lilith both waded a little behind him, then they glanced at each other. Genesis extended his hand to her, she took it, intertwining their fingers together; his thumb rubbed her hand in comfort and reassurance, as they both started following, and trailing after Hollander. Above them the sky was already dark, filled with so many stars, and the moon rising above them – this was as close to a miracle, as Lilith had ever seen, she knew that someone up there must have heard her prayers and answered them. She would be able to save Genesis, and everything would be as it was, or she could only hope. As long as there was a tomorrow to look forward to.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

_**2 Years Later**_

** Time had passed, but it all felt so surreal to everyone, especially Zack Fair. He sat in the Shinra Building on a bench, looking down at his own hands, which clutched the sword, that Angeal had given to him, as he laid dying. His prized sword, which had been the pride of his family, and now it belonged to Zack, it was his pride now. He stood up, and lifted the sword then he twirled it around, flipping it, before strapping it to his back. Turning around he began to walk up the two steps, and headed for SOLDIER training room, where there would be a fresh crop of new cadets waiting for him to train. Men, boys really, whom he wanted to tell the important words, his mentor once shared with him.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Walking past a few cadets, and rookies, Zack suddenly stopped in front of one, who he recognized, and turned his body towards him, then reached out and patted him on the shoulder, smirking while he did, then stepped away, "So you wanna be in SOLDIER? Heh, hang in there..." With those words he moved in front of the group, and smiled bravely, "So is everybody here, now?"**

"**Sir!"**

**Zack walked in front of all them, "You're all rookies, right?"**

"**Sir! Yes sir!"**

**The first Class looked at each and everyone of them, as he spoke loudly, "One piece of advice..., he grew quiet for a minute in thought, before continuing, "...no, and order."**

** He was silent, as he reached for his sword slowly; holding it in front of his face, Zack brought it close to his brow, like Angeal used to do – after a moment of silence Zack lowered his sword, he announced his order with finality, "Embrace your dreams...And whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor. Got it?"**

"**Sir!"**

**Zack looked at all of them fiercely, "We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?"**

**There was a stifling silence, as Zack raised his sword upwards at the sky, he stared at it transfixed, "Let's go."**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The waves were calm and soothing, as they rolled onto the shore, of Costa Del Sol, a pleasant, sunny beach. Zack wasn't used to this kind of serenity, after all this time he still couldn't sit still, so he decided to do some squats. After what seemed to be two hours of doing squats, Zack was greeted by his friend, Cissnei, "Suntan lotion," she asked in a chipper voice. **

**Zack grunted, "No, never mind that!" **

**He grumbled impatiently, "What is this? Are they putting me out to pasture?"**

**Cissnei smiled becomingly, "You could use some R&R," as she descended down the last two steps, and began approaching him slowly; this was the first time she was able to spend anytime with him since she first met him.**

**She liked him almost instantly, and seeing him in shirtless, and in his swim trunks, was making her cheeks grow warm.**

**Thankfully he didn't see, then again, he didn't see her either, "I'm bored," he groaned, "That's it, I'm calling them," he snapped, the reached for his bag.**

**Cissnei interjected, "Director Lazard's not in," she claimed, as he turned to her, and she went on, "He's been missing for awhile now." Crossing her arms across her chest, she stated, "It was Lazard, who was funding Hollander's research. Using the Company's money."**

**Zack stared at her, stunned, "Are you serious?"**

**Cissnei looked off to the side, "We're interrogating Hollander, so we should learn more soon," she declared.**

**Looking away from her, Zack scowled, "...What's wrong with them?"**

"**Hm?"**

**Zack stared at the ocean, "People," he murmured, "What are they all thinking?"**

**Cissnei followed his gaze and answered wisely, "The truth lies within each person," she felt so at peace here, "But even truth seems suspect, once it leaves their mouths."**

**The first Class SOLDIER hummed turning to face her, "Cissnei," he said firmly, then turned towards his stuff again, "Go do something," he ordered.**

**Cissnei hid her frown with a forced smile, "Calling Aerith," she teased, though beneath, she spat the name out bitterly. That was the only thing that was wrong, she liked someone who was already taken by another.**

**She had never once felt jealous, but she now did.**

**Whirling around, Zack gazed at his friend, "How do you know that? Am I being watched."**

**Cissnei's face remained in place, "No," she wanted to hiss, but kept her voice even, "She's the one being watched," a part of her hoped that this would make Zack leave the other girl.**

"**Huh?"**

**The Turk girl looked away at the ocean hiding her chagrin, "That girl is an Ancient. The only one left in the world. You didn't know?" She inwardly smirked, Aerith had lied, and she would be caught in her lie.**

"**She...never said anything."**

**This was too perfect.**

"**The only one left in the world huh...," he murmured in thought. Then he gave a faint, and light grin, "She is one of a kind."**

**Cissnei stared at him – this was not the reaction she was hoping for.**

** All was still, then Zack felt something coming at them, he turned his head quickly, and alert, Tseng was running to them, and joined them quickly, "Heads up!" The Turk leader yelled and pointed to SOLDIERs with wings, "Genesis copies!" There three copies and they were all armed, and ready to fire; Zack grabbed the closest thing he could think of. A beach umbrella. Twirling it, he positioned himself in the fighter's stance, with only afterthought in his mind – was Genesis still alive? And if so, then how? Zack watched him jump. **

**If he was still alive, then where was he right now?**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Panting and running, raggedly, Hollander stumbled as he turned around to look over his shoulder; Zack Fair was still pursuing him, "That's far enough," Zack ordered. Looking over, Hollander smirked, then turned his head towards the young man, "Really? You sure," there was arrogance laced in that bitter tone. Without warning, Hollander dropped backward, Zack's eyes widened, "Hey," he cried loudly, then paused staring on in confusion, "What is he...?" For a moment Zack thought Hollander plunged into his own death, but that thought was quickly retracted, when Genesis copies flew upwards towards the sunset horizon, carrying Hollander away.**

**Zack grumbled angrily, "Tch! Should have known..."**

**Cissnei, and Tseng ran in front of him, attempting any way to track down Hollander, see which direction he was flying towards.**

**A cool, stoic voice spoke behind him, "Mission failed. This goes on your permanent record," Sephiroth stated indifferently – Zack fought the urge to groan out a curse, but wisely chose not to.**

**Zack swallowed, and decided to mask his disappointment with surprise, so turning around he grinned crookedly, "Sephiroth! Long time no see!"**

**Sephiroth walked ahead of him, apathetically, "Let the Turks take care of the rest," his cold green mako-filled eyes flickered at him, "I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area."**

**Still regal, and arrogant-looking as always, Zack turned his back to him, "Lucky me," he said enthusiastically, through gritted teeth.**

**Sephiroth may have not changed, but his attitude, was colder, and chillier than ever! There was a change in him, that Zack could see, but he wasn't sure if anyone else could.**

"**The situation has not resolved. Genesis copies have been sited around the world," Sephiroth informed coldly, giving the First Class SOLDIER a sideways glance then stared ahead again.**

**Zack frowned deeply, "That can't be! We wiped out those Genesis copies," Zack said wistfully.**

**Sephiroth scowled at being questioned, "Did Genesis really die?"**

**For a moment Zack's mind recalled back to that day, Genesis jumped into his own death; how he was ready to commit suicide, how he just jumped, his eyes closed, and the look on his face – he looked at peace, accepting his fate with resignation.**

**Zack blinked in surprise, "Uh..."**

**Sephiroth turned and faced the side, "They've been sighted in Midgar as well," the General stated, rigidly.**

"**I see...," Zack murmured in thought.**

**Sephiroth glanced at him pointedly, "The slums too."**

**Zack stiffened visibly, **_'Aerith!'_ **Sephiroth noticed and something in his face eased into a reminiscent expression, "Permission to return...granted."**

**Zack stared at him in surprise; Sephiroth was usually a hard ass, with a long stick up his butt, and to hear him say this took the dark haired SOLDIER by surprise, "Uh, yeah..."**

**Sephiroth sauntered to the side murmuring to him, "Take care," he wished the First Class SOLDIER, and stared at the setting sun.**

**Zack looked at him, into his deep, mako, pale green eyes, and for the first time, thought he saw a faint flicker of emotion in those deep cold depths, "You too," he murmurs.**

** Zack started to turn around and walk away, but stopped, wavering slightly behind, while eyeing Sephiroth wearily, "Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?" Sephiroth glanced at his subordinate, "The device Hollander was using had been stolen." Zack lowered his head, "Genesis," he guessed vaguely. Sephiroth lifted his gaze towards the orange tinted sky, "Probably," the silver haired General hummed. **

**Zack flinched, and looked at him, then lowered his head, lifting it back up again, in uncertainty, he wanted to say something, but wondered what to say, and how.**

**Sephiroth noticed this behaviour, and turned to face him – Zack raised his hand, slowly but dropped back down to his side; Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, "We'll meet again, soon," he ensured.**

**Zack's sky blue eyes met his, and he nodded slowly, promise shining in his strong eyes; he began stepping back, then pointed at his superior, "I'll hold you to that," he promised, then turned around and began walking away, with Sephiroth eyes following him.**

** He had a feeling, he knew where Zack was going; Sephiroth distinctly remembered earlier on that Zack told him, he had a girlfriend, though he never mentioned her name. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart – a little over 2 years have passed, and Zack was getting along great, 23 and already with a potential, future life-partner, a soul mate. That word stung something deeply in him...Soul mate, huh...? Two years of all these attacks and appearances of Genesis copies all over the world, but not one of them being the real Genesis; Sephiroth at first believed that when Lilith had left those 2 years ago, that she went to go and find Genesis, but from all the sightings of the copies, and no sightings of the girl, he began to believe that the girl was nowhere to be found. **

**Just like Genesis, Lilith had vanished – as though she never existed.**

**Sephiroth knew that he still felt the same way about her if not more, if he was not mistaken, then if she was still here, then she would have been about 14 today.**

**He wondered if she was any different, or if she looked any different.**

**She probably did; perhaps her body has developed a little bit m- No! Sephiroth immediately shook his head – how could he think such thoughts about her?**

**Regardless of what her age was, Lilith was still a young girl.**

**But Sephiroth truly hoped for something good to come his way.**

**And watching Zack stroll off to meet his lover, Sephiroth couldn't help but hope for more in his life.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** _"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the Gift of the Goddess. _**

_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface the water's **_

_**surface quietly, but surely..."**_

** Genesis smirked as the rest of his plan would soon begin to unfold, as he stared at the Banora White fruit. He held the fruit close to him, and stared at ahead at the horizon. The wind howled, as the mako reactor pointed outward at the sun, pointing ahead, just like him staring at the setting sun. To him the moment looked surreal, but Genesis knew it was not the end just yet, he still had an ace in the hole, and things were just beginning, he was in no way done, soon it would be time to move. And he had big plans for everyone.**

**It was time to set the stage. His stage.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack ran when pushing the church door open, then gasped, frozen in his tracks; his girlfriend, Aerith stood there, but she wasn't alone. There, beside her was a familiar-looking chimera-like creature, with wings – it was a copy! But it wasn't a Genesis copy, at least. His girlfriend, glanced at him, with frightened, and surprised green eyes, "Zack!" she cried out to him helplessly. The First Class SOLDIER crouched, getting into stance, and reaching for his sword, trying to get closer to the creature and get it away from his girlfriend.**

**They were going to fight; Aerith shook her head sadly. She wished they wouldn't.**

**The creature wavered, moving its wing, then lifted its head, revealing its neck; there was a face on it – Angeal's face!**

**Zack gasped, revealing his sword, murmuring loudly to himself, "An Angeal copy?"**

**He stared at it for a moment longer, then whirled around instantly, as the church doors were pushed open to reveal a small Shinra weapon tank; it rolled onto its wheels, closing in on them.**

**Zack moved closer to Aerith in case of an attack, to protect her – suddenly with a flap of its wings, the Angeal copy flew right at the machine, denting its shield, and breaking through.**

**Abruptly Zack moved in front of Aerith, blocking her, she ducked her head; the machine exploded, and burned slowly. The creature stood in front of them in all its glory, as Zack smirked, "Thank you!"**

**The winged chimera lifted its head proudly, as its own way of saying 'your welcome.'**

** Aerith peeked from behind, "Was it...protecting us?" Zack cocked his head to the side, raising a dark brow, "Yeah, probably." Without any warning the creature collapsed; Zack and Aerith both gasped, and began approaching it slowly, Zack moving forward, with Aerith following behind him. Bending down on his knees, Zack glanced over the creature, "Looks like it's...degrading," he speculated. "Poor thing," Aerith added sympathetically. Zack glanced at her, then gave the creature a harder, longer look, "Does this mean...Angeal is out there, too?" **

**Slowly it began to stand up on its legs, Zack backed away, giving it room to move. Aerith boldly moved forward to touch it, Zack's first instinct was to grab her and pull her behind him, and he was about to do just that, but stopped, when the chimera flapped its wings then lifted itself off the ground, Aerith backed up into him, as the creature took off into the sky, over the Church ruins**

**They watched it glide through the air, weakly – it looked like it was about to fall from the sky.**

**Aerith looked at it, "It was so...I don't know...sad," she murmured wistfully.**

**Zack glanced at her, but then looked back up at where the creature disappeared to, "What did you...come here to do?"**

**Aerith's face suddenly lit up, and she whirled around to face him, "So...a flower wagon! Let's make one!" She suggested.**

"**Mm," he hummed, then faced her with a charming smile, "Yeah, but..."**

**She smiled warmly, and sweetly, "Don't worry."**

**Zack sighed, then turned back to where the creature disappeared, "Can you hear me? Stay right where you are," he ordered, fiercely.**

**Aerith smiled chidingly, and moved forward; Zack stared at the sky, "I'll...I'll take care of things," he promised.**

**The sun shined brightly through the roof of the church, as Aerith turned to face him, with a beaming smile, "So, that flower wagon...let's do it," she said happily.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**She hummed in thought, frowning deeply, "Not quite...what I expected," her voice trailed off.**

**Zack frowned and stared long and hard at the flower wagon, what was she talking about? "Really," he asked, "I think it's fine," he declared.**

**To him, it honestly didn't look that bad, "It's all about the flowers, anyway," he pointed out.**

**Aerith shook her head, with her arms crossed across her front, "I want..a nicer one," she pouted. Zack sighed, "Stop being so picky!" Aerith stepped closer to him, "A tiny little wish, that's all I ask for," she pouted pleadingly.**

**She turned away, as Zack looked at her, "They're tiny, but you have lots, right?" He placed his hand on his hip.**

**Whirling around in excitement, Aerith beamed at her boyfriend, "That's right, wanna hear?"**

**Zack grinned, "How many you got?"**

**She turned around while counting the fingers on her hand, "Hm...," she hummed, "Twenty ...three?" Aerith smiled sheepishly at him.**

**He slumped forward in surprise, "Write them down, so I don't forget," he said with a big smile.**

**She nodded, and set about to do just that, that was when his phone rang; he picked it up, and answered it, "Hello?"**

**He turned around so she wouldn't hear him as the cold familiar, stoic voice of Sephiroth spoke to him:**

"**There are new developments."**

**Zack croaked out quietly, "What?"**

**Sephiroth didn't explain any further, "Headquarters...Now."**

** There was a click, Zack sighed sadly, and he hung up, and miserably turned to his girlfriend – Sephiroth could be such a slave driver, sometimes! Aerith noticed the change in him, "Work stuff," she guessed. He gazed at her, "Sadly," he answered woefully. She stepped in front of him and smiled holding a piece of paper, "Here." He nodded, and her smile grew – she was so happy around him. Zack was just so gentle, and sweet, nothing she expected SOLDIER to be at all. She was wrong; he was a great boyfriend, she loved him with all her heart, and yes she was in love with him.**

"**Do you want me to walk you home," he asked politely, smiling at her charmingly.**

**Aerith chuckled warmly, "No that's okay, I'm gonna stay here for a while, and tend to some of the flowers."**

**Zack nodded, "Bye then, Aerith."**

**They bid each other a goodbye, and hugged and kissed. Then Zack went back to his job, and Aerith started working on hers.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**They stared at the holographic map, as Sephiroth started the briefing:**

** "Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter." The cold General turned to Zack pointedly, "You and I, that is."**

**Zack grumbled, "Roger that..."**

**Sephiroth blinked at him, Zack wasn't usually this bored on a mission briefing, "What's wrong?"**

**Zack shuffled, "Well, you know...," he trailed off, "I thought you found something out about...that other matter."**

**Sephiroth straightened his shoulders, "The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard," stepping to the side, "Also they had reported a strange pod-like device in the area."**

**Zack dared a question, "Is that...Hollander's...?**

"**Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim," he informed.**

**Zack pressed on, "Meaning..."**

"**Lazard, Hollander...," Sephiroth slowly named.**

**Zack stared stonily, "And Genesis?"**

**Sephiroth, who had his back turned to the young man, turned around, stated, "We'll have to go see them."**

"**Mm," Zack hummed in agreement, "Let's go."**

**Sephiroth stopped him, "First go to the SOLDIER floor," he ordered, "We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go," he explained.**

**Zack nodded, "Understood," and turned around jogging towards the SOLDIER floor, but froze when Sephiroth said, "Our orders are to investigate the reactor," Zack lingered back a little, as Sephiroth droned on slowly, "They mention nothing of...old friends."**

**The dark haired SOLDIER glanced at Sephiroth, who averted his gaze, "Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra," the silver haired General murmured, staring at the ground.**

**Zack watched in stunned silence as he raise his head, his green eyes burning holes into the ceiling; he gave a half-smirk, "Until then, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER."**

**As Sephiroth glanced back at Zack, their eyes met, briefly, and for a moment, Zack thought he had seen the real Sephiroth, or maybe it was just a trick of the light.**

**Either way, Zack could easily tell, that Sephiroth meant what he said – the General never joked about things like this.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack crossed his arms across his chest, scowling, as Tseng gazed at him hard, "Don't worry about Aerith," the Turk leader stated stonily. The SOLDIER couldn't help but let his eyes stray towards his girlfriend; she was speaking with a child at the moment. "Protecting the subject is part of the surveillance duty," Tseng said flatly, making Zack's eyes snap at him fiercely, but he wasn't going to retort to that, since Tseng was the only person he could trust to not cause her any unnecessary pain, "You're the only one I can depend on," he murmured turning his head away nervously.**

**Tseng stared at him, before he felt his lips curl upward, into what might have been mistaken as a half-smile, he chuckled.**

**Zack frowned at him, "Hey, why are you laughing," he demanded.**

**Tseng didn't give a response, he only eyed him, but smirked as he did so; Zack scowled again, "I'm counting on," he pointed at the Turk."**

**Tseng's smirk grew – yeah Zack had it bad, but then his smirk turned bitter; how ironic, the goofball pup, of SOLDIER was in love with the one person Tseng had loved for so long, who was now out of his own reach, but also within Zack's reach.**

**Fate truly did have a sick, and twisted sense of humor.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**Zack stalked towards the SOLDIER floor, but stopped when he saw a blond haired Third Class trooper, "What's up," he greeted casually.**

**The younger man turned to him, with familiar deep blue eyes, "I'm having trouble rounding up the group," he admitted reservedly.**

"**We're in a hurry, so let's move it," Zack ordered.**

"**Sir!"**

**Seeing his whole face, took Zack by surprise, he grinned, "Wha-, Cloud? Together again, eh," he smirked brightly – at least this mission won't be completely boring, then with only Sephiroth and a few other SOLDIERs.**

"**All right!"**

**Cloud smiled, "Thanks. Hold on, I'll get everyone," he said then took off to round up the rest of troops.**

**Zack stared after him, with a smile on his face – Cloud had changed a little, but he was still the same as ever, still a little timid, but there was clear potential in there somewhere.**

**He could tell.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Cloud and two other Third troopers stood waiting for the General to arrive; Zack waited with them. While they were waiting, Zack inspected them – they all straightened up rigidly. Zack noticed this and looked over, to see Sephiroth bounding towards them, almost gliding to them gracefully. It still amazed Zack, how someone could be so ungodly perfect; Sephiroth stood before them, and Zack decided to ask a question that he had forgotten to ask earlier, "By the way, where are we going?"**

**Sephiroth remained silent, as though thinking his rather question over, then turned and faced Zack, "To Nibelheim."**

**Zack gazed at Sephiroth, then noticed Cloud's head snap in their direction.**

**That's right, how could he forget – Nibelheim was Cloud's home.**

**This was going to be a very interesting trip, for all of them he could already tell; Zack gave a crooked grin – though he had no idea how right he was.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** A young girl, with neck length black hair which brushed lightly against her thin shoulders, was unbound and free, blew as wisps fell in front of her, she looked only to be in her early teens, 14 if someone had to guess. She was resting against a tree trunk, where there was plenty of shade, her face was angelic, and pale, but soft, and oval-shaped, but still held some child-like qualities to it. "Lilith," a feminine voice called out to her, making her open one of her eyes lazily, and peek at the person, "What? What's all the noise, Tifa?" **

**A brunette haired, and somewhat busty, girl with warm wine burgundy, brown eyes ran, and plopped down next to her; she looked excited, from what Lilith could tell – after two years, she was no longer the 12 year old girl back in Banora.**

**She had grown, and was 14 now.**

"**Guess what?" Tifa said happily to the younger girl.**

**Lilith stretched her arms, and yawned, as she stretched her whole lithe, slim, thin tiny body out, like a cat, feeling a couple of joints pop, and crack, "What?"**

**Tifa smiled, "SOLDIER is coming here!" She squealed happily, then gave a romantic deep sigh.**

**Lilith smiled, then it quickly dropped – SOLDIER was coming to Nibelheim? For what? Then she felt the color draining from her face; could it have been something to do with Genesis?**

**Trying to recover, Lilith stared at her friend, "So uh,...any idea why they're coming here?"**

**Tifa shrugged, "I think it's to inspect the mako reactor."**

**Lilith relaxed a little, but knowing SOLDIER and Shinra, it wasn't just about the reactor – them coming here was about something more.**

**Deciding to switch the subject, Lilith looked at Tifa, "So why are you so excited about them coming here," she smiled lightly.**

**Tifa blushed, and smiled widely, "Well, I used to have this friend. He said that was going to join SOLDIER, and come back a her. He once promised to me, that if I was ever in a pinch, then he would come and save me," she smiled fondly at her own reminiscing of the memory.**

**Lilith stared at Tifa, and recognized something that she saw in her, what looked like...love. Pure, genuine and untainted love.**

**Tifa loved this man, and still did; Lilith smiled happily, as she felt a warm flutter in her heart.**

**Her friend's affection, reminded Lilith of her own love and admiration, respect for a certain redhead.**

**Speak of the devil – she wondered how he was doing. Lilith couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive, or if her blood worked; had it saved him? Had it prolonged his life, and helped him at all?**

** Lilith felt her eyes sting, as she raised her head, and gazed at the sky – he had left her here, but why? Was he afraid that he would hurt her? When she had asked him, he simply told her, that he didn't want her involved anymore. Then he left her in this town, of Nibelheim, where she had chosen to return to her old life, but this time without the occasional pick-pocketing. She went back to telling people's fortunes, and was really overjoyed that the people here were nicer, and friendlier than her old hometown. It was both a blessing and a relief to her. Reading fortunes was how she had met Tifa; Lilith had read her palm, but when Tifa had paid, she told the 14 year old that it wasn't enough. Lilith protested that it was, but Tifa Lockhart was far too generous towards her, and insisted that she stay for dinner. After that, one dinner turned into a one night spent at the Lockhart house – Lilith had met Tifa's father, but when she had introduced herself to him, Mr. Lockhart grew strangely quiet, and his behaviour became odd.**

**He was tense at first, then kind to her...in the way that a father would be, and the way he looked at her,...it was almost like he knew her.**

**Lilith wanted to ask, but figured that would be inappropriate, so she bit her tongue, and returned the kindness with gestures of her own; washing the dishes, cleaning, often times making making breakfast, for them.**

**It reminded her of how a family should be.**

**A father.**

**A sister.**

**And a younger sibling. All of it was just so...indescribably...wonderful. And new to her. It was like for the first time the sun had shined down onto her dreary life.**

**So Lilith stayed with the Lockharts; Mr. Lockhart like her father, and Tifa like a cool older sister.**

**As much as she deeply and truly missed Genesis, she wouldn't change her new life for anything, and as cruel it sounded, not even for him.**

**Genesis had been the first person to give her a family, along with Angeal, but he was gone, and even Genesis started to drift away from her, that in the end Genesis had come to the choice of leaving her here.**

**And now she had a place where she belonged, and a new family for her to love.**

** While absorbed into her own thoughts, Lilith noticed Tifa scooting to sit beside her, and leaning her head to rest against Lilith's shoulder. "I'm really excited, Lilly," Tifa declared contentedly. Lilith smiled, "Because that guy you like will come," she guessed smiling up at her; they really had become sisters. Tifa nodded, "And you know what else," she grinned from ear to ear. Lilith closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "No, what," she smiled back humorously. Tifa cracked an eye open, still grinning, "I'm going to be the tour guide." Lilith opened her eyes and gazed at the sunlight filtering through the bright green leaves; it was funny that no matter how hard she tried to get away from Shinra, and SOLDIER, both seemed to always have a way of finding her, and draw her back in, by involving someone in her life.**

**There really was no peace for her.**

**And there never would be.**

"**Tifa," Lilith asked softly still looking up, "Yeah," the older girl answered her.**

"**Promise me," Lilith hesitated in asking this favor, but went on, "that you'll be careful..."**

**Tifa grinned up at her, "What are we shipping out tomorrow, hehe," she asked teasingly.**

**Lilith didn't return the laugh, which made Tifa look up at her curiously, and concerned, "Lilith?"**

**The younger girl sighed, then stood up, "Never mind," she mumbled, "It's nothing." She started walking away, then Tifa stood up and followed her, "Lilith," she said, loudly, making the 14 year old look up at her, over her shoulder, Tifa breathed in, and murmured, "I promise, okay?"**

**Lilith gave her a halfhearted smile, and nodded, muttering, "Thanks."**

**Tifa grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, "Come on, they'll be here tomorrow, we have to go home and get ready."**

**The dark haired 14 year old teen, let Tifa drag her, hoping to Gaia, that tomorrow there would be no SOLDIER that she knew.**

**Fate really was a cruel but funny mistress.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** The Lockhart home was beautifully simple, but to Lilith it was perfect, the picture perfect place for a picture perfect family. Not like what her mother's home was, but the town it was in was friendly, and warm, so very receiving to visitors. She was helping Tifa wash the dishes, while Mr. Lockhart was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper – this really was a perfect family moment. They sat at the table, the three of them, and chatted, Tifa talked happily with her father, while Lilith would occasionally chime in. Then it when it got late, they all retired, Lilith went into the room, she shared with Tifa, and Mr. Lockhart retired to his bedroom.**

**Tomorrow would be time to begin everything again.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

_"Come a little closer, Lilly."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Now, now, Lilly, be a good girl and come here."_

"_No."_

"_I said come here!"_

"_And I said no!"_

"_Why you little brat!"_

"_No! Stay away from me!"_

_..._

"_Now what are you going to do with that? Hm?_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_No, I don't think I will."_

"_STAY AWAY!"_

_THUD!_

_Someone fell to the floor, as a young Lilith stood over him holding a blunt object in her 9 year old hands._

"_Lilly please, put that down," the person pleaded – it was a man._

"_No! You've hurt me, and now I'm going to the same to you!" _

_She began hitting them over and over again, until she was covered in the person's blood. "You're never gonna hurt me again!"_

**Lilith sat up, from her bed in cold sweat, and tears; a dream...it was all just a dream. Then why did it feel so real.**

**She buried her face into her hands, and wept silently, then pulled back – these were the hands that were covered in blood.**

**But who was it?**

**None of that really happened...did it?**

**She wiped her eyes, and lied back down on the bed, gazed at the ceiling.**

**There was no way she would be able to go to sleep after this, not after a dream like that, so she would stay awake, until the sun rose, with resonating, bright light.**

**Lilith turned her head and glanced at Tifa, she was still sound asleep; Lilith wished she could sleep as peacefully as her.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Mr. Lockhart was always an early riser, always waking up at 6 in the morning, and heading towards the kitchen, and today should have been no different, but much to his surprise, he was not the only one awake at this hour. Lilith sat at the table in her sleeveless white nightdress, staring at the window, while she played with her fingers, and twiddling them slowly. Mr. Lockhart cleared his throat, making her look at him in alarm, "Oh, um, good morning, Mr. Lockhart," she said quietly, and distantly. Mr. Lockhart was no fool – there was clearly something troubling the young girl.**

"**Lilith," he murmured gently, "Is there something wrong?"**

**The 14 year old shrugged her shoulders, something that his daughter used to do in her early teen years, but that came to a stop, "No," Lilith replied, not even looking at him, "Why would something be wrong, sir?"**

**Mr. Lockhart's heart clenched, "Lilith," he said firmly, "You're never usually up this early," he pointed out, making her hands twitch.**

**Lilith looked down at her hands, "I...I just...it was only a bad dream," she stammered under her breath, but he heard every word.**

** Mr. Lockhart stared at her; it was amazing that she looked exactly like..._her._ But then again, Lilith was her daughter, Mr. Lockhart could tell instantly who this girl was, "Lilith," he said softly. The raven haired girl looked at him, "Sir?" The man smiled faintly, "Come with me," he walked towards the stairs, "There's something I have to show you." It was time the truth came out. Lilith blinked at him curiously, then stood up from the chair and followed him up the stairs. They ascended to the top, and he guided her into his room, and patted on the bed for to sit beside him; as she did, he pulled out box, opening it, she saw that he had photos in that box. Photos of people, who looked like family. He pulled out one photo, and showed it to her, "Can you tell who this is," he asked sullenly.**

**Lilith stared at the photo, wide-eyed – the person in the photo, was a woman, a girl more precisely, who looked exactly like her; same hair, same nose, same face.**

**The 14 year old girl only knew one person who looked like her...Her own mother.**

"**Mommy," she whispered shrilly.**

**Mr. Lockhart nodded solemnly, "Yes. Mary Celestyn."**

**Lilith shook her head furiously, "That's not my mom's name, her name was Miriam Celeste."**

**The man shook his head, "She changed her name, her real name was Mary Celestyn."**

**The 14 year old raven haired girl shook her head, "You're lying. How would you even know her? How did you get these pictures?"**

**Mr. Lockhart put a finger to his lips, "I'll tell you everything but please be quiet Lilith, you'll wake Tifa up."**

**Lilith grew quiet, allowing him to go on.**

**Mr. Lockhart began to tell the story of how he knew her mother:**

** "I was a young man, with a mother and father, and when my father fell ill and died, it was just my mother, my grandmother, and I. My mother fell in love and remarried another man, who had children of his own, a son who he had from his first marriage, and a daughter whom had been from one of his affairs. We became step-siblings, and as I grew I fell in love with my step-sister, Mary."**

**Lilith began feeling a sick feeling churning within her own stomach. Mr. Lockhart didn't notice, and continued his tale:**

** "We had a secret forbidden love, and before I know it, she became pregnant, our parents didn't like that too well, so they asked who the father was, but for my sake, she protected me, and didn't tell them, and as a result, they sent her away, somewhere, they never told me, but I missed her so dearly, I had no idea what had become of her or the child, but I had received a letter from her after three years, when I had already married, and had a family of my own she told me that she had a son named Gideon..."**

**She felt her body go limp – Gideon had been her brother's name; she closed her eyes desperately wishing she had a voice, to tell him to stop.**

**But he didn't:**

** "It also told me that she was pregnant with a second child, and when I found this out, I was overjoyed, but at the same time heartbroken, that she had fallen in love with another. The letter told me that she was coming back to Nibelheim, I didn't know how to face Mary now that I was a married man, with a wife who was pregnant. Mary had come like she said, and with her son. My son," Mr. Lockhart paused at this moment, before continuing, "I didn't know what to do when I saw her, with my pregnant wife standing beside me. She looked so heartbroken, and I still felt a great deal of love for her, but she didn't think that I did, she only stayed the day, I told her that she could stay for as long as she liked, but she, having been hurt by me for not waiting for her, declined, and left the next day after, where she went to I don't know, but I did know that she had changed her name, and after leaving never wrote to me again. I suppose that in her mind I had rejected her."**

**He glanced at Lilith, "And then you came into our lives, and I immediately recognized you Lilith, that you were Mary's daughter."**

**Lilith wasn't looking at him, she was too focused on her lap, "Is...that...why I let me stay...," she murmured weakly, "...Because of my mom...?"**

**Mr. Lockhart flinched, "After Mary left, I knew that I had betrayed, and I turned her away, so I promised to her that if I had the chance to help her or her children in anyway, then I would do it. When you came to us, I knew who you were, Lilith."**

**Lilith remained silent, her mind reeling in everything that he had just told her, she felt hollowed out from the inside. This was the man who hurt her mother?**

**She felt like she couldn't breathe, like all the air just left her lungs, she just sat there like a limp doll.**

** Mr. Lockhart could sense the turmoil, and distress in her mind, spoke to her in a soft voice, hoping to ease the pain somewhat, "When I first realized who you were, I wanted so badly to ask if your mother was alright. If she was with you. If she was still alive. But then when you told me and Tifa that your mother had died, I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to, I wanted Mary to come back, and then I only felt more horrid, and guilty. I realized there was nothing I could do to erase the past, but there was one thing I could do for Mary, and that was do her this favor, and look after you."**

**Mr. Lockhart closed his eyes, prepared for any screaming or yelling, but he was only met with silence, which surprised him.**

**He looked up and saw her eyes dulled, blank, and empty.**

**Lilith stood up, and headed for the door, "Lilith," he said cautiously.**

**She turned her head but didn't look at him, she only had her eyes to the floor, "I have to go, and wake Tifa," she muttered tonelessly.**

**Stalking out of the room, she left him, cursing at his own thoughts, perhaps it would have been best if he had never told her.**

**If she had never known.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** They arrived at Nibelheim, early in the morning, Sephiroth leading the way, with the two of the troopers walking behind him, one of them being Cloud. "So," Sephiroth had addressed the blond, "How does it feel?" Cloud didn't even realize that the General was in fact talking to him; Sephiroth finished the statement, "To be home after all this time?" He specified, "I have no hometown, so I wouldn't know." Zack finally caught up with them, and was the last one to join them, "Uh...what about family," he pointed out.**

**Sephiroth turned around and faced Zack, "My mother's name is Jenova," he replied calmly, "She died shortly after I was born. My father...," he trailed off edgily, then paused.**

**To everyone's surprise, he began to laugh – the cold, stoic, General Sephiroth was actually laughing.**

**But not in the carefree way, in a twisted hauntingly, slow sort of way.**

**He straightened himself up, regaining his composure, "Why am I talking about this," he flicked a dismissive hand as if batting out such ridiculous thoughts.**

**Turning back around, "Come on," he ordered, "Let's go," he paced ahead of them, with the third class troopers walking behind him.**

**Only Zack was left behind, and in his confusion, he murmured to himself, "Sephiroth's mother's name is...Jenova," what an odd name.**

**Though it did sound familiar, as if he had heard somewhere before.**

"**Huh...," he mumbled, and crossed his arms across his chest in thought.**

**Sepiroth never talk about his mother, or about himself at all – what changed? Although it shouldn't really surprise him; everyone had changed.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Wandering aimlessly around the town, Lilith had no idea where she was going, all the while, repeating the story, Mr. Lockhart had told her – it could have all just been a lie. But that didn't sound like Mr. Lockhart. Someone like him wouldn't lie about something as big and important as that. After this had to do with her mother. Her mother's life!...Her life... Lilith closed her eyes, but this time no tears came. She must have cried herself all out; just then a thought emerged – did Tifa know? About any of this? No. Obviously not. Mr. Lockhart may be honest, but he just because he kept something like this secret from his very own family, then he was only doing it to protect them, and his reputation. So then, Tifa did not know anything.**

**Speaking of Tifa; "Hey Lilly," the older girl ran up to her, with excitement written all over her face.**

**Putting on a forced smile, Lilith faced her, "Yeah..?"**

**Tifa was smiling brightly, "They're here," she chimed happily, then grabbed her hand, "Come on," and with that they raced away, well, Tifa dragged her away.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth gazed at the town with a look of disinterest; it was plain with nothing special or unique about it. Zack stood waiting beside him, along with the two other troopers; they were all waiting for their tour guide, who had yet to show up. "Hello, there," the friendly, gentle voice of a female, greeted them, "Huh, Sorry I'm late," a beautiful brunette with long hair, and dark brown wine red eyes, and perfect figure, stopped before them, "Hello I'm Tifa Lockhart, and I'll be your tour guide, nice to meet all of you."**

**She looked beautiful with a striking figure, Sephiroth noticed, and he quickly realized that he was not the only one who noticed, Zack did also, and so did the other two, one of them stiffened as they saw her.**

**Sephiroth turned his head back to face her, and politely said to her, "Thank you, Miss Lockhart, I'm-," he froze as he stared behind her.**

**Sephiroth had never let his emotions show, but what saw made his mouth part in surprise, Tifa noticed his expression, and Zack and the two noticed his sudden pause.**

**Tifa being the quick-witted one, followed his gaze and saw it locked on the girl standing behind her, "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my friend, Lilly," Tifa introduced politely.**

** Sephiroth only stared on at the girl who refused to meet any of their prying eyes; Tifa frowned disapprovingly, "Lilly, let them see your face, you're being rude," she chastised. The girl sighed, and lifted her head – Sephiroth held his breath, and gazed at the girl. It was her! Lilith. He could tell immediately that it was her; it was her eyes looking back at him, Lilith – his Lilith. She had grown so much, in the past two years he hadn't seen her, now she was 14 years old, her raven hair was little past her neck brushing lightly against her shoulders, it looked like it was trimmed shorter as it went to her back. Her skin was pale and flawless, her face smooth, thin, but still holding some of its childlike curve to it, and it was unblemished. **

**Her eyes stared back at him, and the way they stared, he could tell that she recognized him, too. He eyed her with great depth; she was wearing a laced knee-length pastel shaded dress, that revealed some of her developing curves.**

**Lilith gazed at him, then looked away.**

**Ignoring the awkward silence that followed, Tifa decided to proceed with the tour, "So anyways, if you'll just follow me now, I'll show you, the...," she went on, but Sephiroth zoned out, and stared the young girl trailing after the older girl.**

**However, he wasn't the only one watching Lilith from time to time – Zack was glancing at her too, whenever he wasn't trying to flirt with their gorgeous tour guide.**

**Once it was over Tifa had invited them into her home, which they generously accepted, and much to Lilith's inner chagrin, which Sephiroth noticed she had been less enthusiastic about.**

**Dinner was plain, Lilith had been the first to excuse herself, then Zack later, the troopers were waiting outside. Soon Sephiroth left the dinner table, and stepped outside.**

"**Let go of me Zack," an impatient young thin voice snapped, grabbing Sephiroth's attention.**

**Glancing to the side of the house, he saw Zack gripping Lilith's arm tightly.**

"**What's going on," Sephiroth demanded, joining them. Lilith looked down at the ground, Zack looked at him. Sephiroth scowled, "Zack let her go. Now," he ordered briskly.**

**Zack did so, releasing her arm, then Sephiroth closed his eyes solemnly, "Leave us."**

** Staring at him in surprise, reluctantly, Zack did so, leaving Sephiroth alone with Lilith, the object of his affection. "Look," Lilith said lowly, snapping her strong eyes up at him, "If this is about Genesis, like I told Zack just now, I don't know where he is," Lilith grumbled and kicked a stone out of her way, as she started walking ahead of him, crossing her hands behind her back. Sephiroth walked behind, until he caught up in her pace, as she murmured stubbornly, "I haven't seen him in over 2 years."**

"**It's not about that," Sephiroth spoke distantly.**

**Lilith glanced at him, contemplatively, "It's been awhile, since we've last seen each other."**

**Sephiroth nodded in agreement, "It has. Have you been staying here the entire time?"**

**She nodded, and he relaxed; at least she was in no danger, this place seemed very safe for her to stay in, and live for 2 whole years .**

**They walked on in silence, but it seemed to be a very comfortable silence, until they reached a flower meadow on the outskirts of town – Lilith suddenly paused and realization had dawned on her, "Maybe we should go back," she insisted faintly, "I heard there some monster sightings here."**

**Sephiroth frowned, and glanced at her, "They weren't hurt you," he reassured, "You're safe here, ...with me," he added quietly, not sure if she had heard him.**

**Lilith suddenly locked eyes with him, and he felt himself being drawn in, that he moved closer.**

"**I missed you," she confessed, while looking away.**

**Sephiroth was at first taken by surprise, then when it registered what she had said, he almost could have jumped for joy, but didn't – that wouldn't be like him.**

"**You have," he asked suspiciously, "If so, then why did you leave?"**

**The question made her flinch, and Sephiroth almost regretted asking it, but the answer she gave him, was not what he expected, "I wanted to forget."**

**She wanted to forget? Forget what exactly? Him? Her life? Midgar? All the people she knew? It seemed like a very weak excuse to want to leave without telling anyone.**

"**Forget what, exactly," he asked stoically, hiding the traces of anger, and venom in his voice.**

**Lilith looked down shamefully, "I'm sorry, Sephiroth."**

"**How could you leave just like that," he hissed venomously, "Do you have any idea what you were even doing?"**

**Lilith closed her eyes, and wiped at them, while Sephiroth looked away from her, "And I...," he murmured quietly, "...I never got to tell you..."**

**She looked up at him, "Tell me what?"**

**Sephiroth cursed himself for saying that out loud, but knew there was no going back, or taking back what he said. So this would be the day, he would confess to her, after all she was old enough to hear the truth.**

** "I never got to tell you," he started, while turning his head to face her, his voice trailing off; Lilith noticed that his eyes looked different – they weren't empty, cold or hard anymore, there was something different shining in them. Lilith took a step closer to him, "Sephiroth," she whispered his name, and softly touched his gloved hand. Then much to her surprise, his hand took her small one, engulfing it, and pulling her closer to him, then felt his arms wrap around her. Lilith felt color rise in her cheeks, as Sephiroth leaned his head down to her ear, and whispered, "I never got to tell you that I...I love you."**

**Her eyes were wide, as her mouth fell open, her face turned a darker shade of red, "I...love you, too, Sephiroth," she whispered back, uncertainly.**

**Frowning, Sephiroth pulled back, "You don't understand, Lilith, I love you."**

**Lilith blinked feeling puzzled, not understanding what Sephiroth was trying to say to her; Sephiroth noticed her confusion, then whispered to her, "Close your eyes."**

** Staring at him curiously, Lilith did as he told her, closing her eyes slowly; for a moment she felt a cool breeze, she shivered, then felt a soft, but firm warm pressure against her lips. It felt soft, and gentle – Lilith wanted to know what it was, so daringly she peeked her eyes open, what she saw made her eyes widen. Sephiroth was pressing his lips against hers; it was a kiss, at least to Lilith it's what it looked like. **

**Sephiroth was kissing her...**

**Not knowing what to do, Lilith just let him go on.**

**After another second, Sephiroth pulled away from her, and was gazing at her with saddened, and nervous eyes, which was odd to see him look that way, he never looked so vulnerable, until now, "I'm sorry, Lilith...you can hate me if you want..."**

**Lilith was gazing at him with innocent, and incorruptible eyes, "Sephiroth...," she said quietly, lowering her voice, "...I could never...hate you...never," she said to him.**

**She didn't feel hate, or disgust, she wasn't mad that he had stolen her first kiss.**

**Lilith felt a strange sort of tingling elation, but regardless of that she voiced her concern, "Sephiroth...you do know that this is wrong...? I mean...you're older...and-," she trailed off nervously.**

**Sephiroth stopped her right there, by kissing her brow, "Love...was never made a sin, Lilith," he mumbled against her forehead, then he pulled away and gazed into her eyes, "I love you, Lilith, and I've loved you for 4 years."**

**Her eyes grew wider; since she was 10? He loved since she was 10? **

**In her flurry of thoughts, she realized he was still talking, "Since I first laid eyes on you," he admitted, "I know...I know that it was wrong, I'm sorry..."**

** This time Lilith stopped him, "Sephiroth," she said, interrupting him, and making him look up at her; she took a deep breath, and sorted out her thoughts, "Do you...really mean all that? Do you really...love me? Like that?" Sephiroth didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes. Every word," he said coolly and confidently – at least he was back to his old self. Lilith stared at him, then reached out her hand to touch his cheek, surprised that he leaned into her touch, then she grew even more surprised when he took hold of her hand, and cradled it against his cheek, then planted a quick kiss on it. **

**He really did love her.**

**There was that feeling of elation again flooding in the pit of her stomach, and before Lilith was even aware, she felt the question leave her lips, "Sephiroth...Could we...? Could we kiss again...?"**

**She didn't know what possessed her to say that, but the moment it left her mouth, she could see Sephiroth's eyes snap at her in surprise; there was shock in them, and hope.**

**Then a little smile broke out across his handsome face, instead of the usual cold classic smirk she was used to seeing him have.**

**He leaned in, and hesitantly brought their lips together, slowly and chastely – at least for now the darkest night would shelter them, and hide what was supposed to be a forbidden affair, from all prying and unwanted eyes.**


	42. Medea II Chapter 40

_**Medea II: Chapter 40**_

** Nothing could describe what Lilith was feeling in her heart, just as nothing could describe what Sephiroth was feeling; even though the feelings were indescribable, in their hearts they both knew this is what they wanted. They pressed their lips together, in a chaste, gentle, kiss, with open eyes – neither of them were doing anything, there was no tongues, just lips pressing against each other. Sephiroth didn't want to go that far yet, lest he frighten her away, and Lilith slowly began to close her eyes and will her body to relax.**

**In her heart and mind, this felt right; being here with Sephiroth, feeling his lips, his careful, sweet touch, it all felt surreal.**

** Sephiroth felt something in his cold and frozen heart flutter; her lips felt so soft, and warm, so inviting – he wanted this to last forever, but knew they both needed air. So regretfully, he pulled away from her, feeling disappointment rise in his chest, but it was quickly replaced by love, affection, warmth, and hope; she was gazing at him, her eyes burning into his, melting, and molding with his green ones. "Sephiroth," she whispered softly, her voice dripped with what looked to him like love, and longing, but also nervousness, anxiety, and fear, "What will others think," she asked, her lips quivering, "Everyone," she muttered faintly, "They'll hate you, and me. Us," she whimpered, closing her eyes, "They'll want to hurt you, and say horrible things to you, and they'll call me names, just like they called my mother. They'll treat me the same way, like they did her," by the time these words left her lips, tears were already gathering at her eyes, making them turn glassy. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him, "That won't happen. I promise you, I'll protect you, from anything that tries to hurt you," he vowed to her, brushing his lips lightly against her brow.**

**Lilith glanced at him with tearfully hopeful eyes, "Really? B-but, why?"**

**Sephiroth smiled vaguely, "It's what people who love each other do for one another," he answered.**

**The 14 year old sniffled, and smiled shakily, "Love, huh? If you're going to protect me, then I'll do the same for you," she said warmly.**

**The silver haired General's smile grew, as his heart began to fill with warmth slowly at her words of promise, "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tries to do to separate us, I will never let that happen."**

**Lilith wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sephiroth," she murmured, "I...I think, that I might...love you too," she confessed, "but I don't want people to talk and say bad things about you."**

**Sephiroth moved down onto his knees, seating himself, still holding onto her, and tugging her to sit down onto his lap, which she did; his arms felt so safe, and his body was so warm, it wasn't cold like him, as how she had once pictured.**

** "For now," Sephiroth whispered into her ear making her face grow hot and her heart from how close his lips were, "We'll keep this a secret, until you are old enough, alright?" He didn't want her to be hurt by any of this, she was only innocent, and didn't deserve any pain that all of this might bring about.**

**Lilith nodded timidly, then looked up at him with dazed eyes, and suddenly felt her heart flutter, as she stared at the man who loved her.**

**He was absolutely glorious, so powerful, and unspeakably handsome – how could someone like him had ever come to love someone as plain, and skinny, as someone like her? **

**Compared to him, she felt so...flawed, and imperfect.**

**He looked down, and she felt herself drowning in his glowing green orbs; she blinked, and rubbed her eyes, and yawned sleepily.**

**Sephiroth smirked fondly, "You're tired," he observed, "If you want you can go ahead and sleep," he whispered in a soft voice. **

**Lilith snuggled against him, and slowly let her eyes slip shut; for a brief moment they both let the darkness wrap itself around them and protect them.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_ Lilith, now only 8 years old, watched as they buried her mother, with an indignant glare; how she hated having their sympathy, hated how they pretended to care so much when it was these very same people who drove her mother into her own grave. The raging 8 year old girl wanted so badly scream, and yell at all of them, telling them to get out, they shouldn't be seeing her mother this way, they weren't even supposed to be here! They were nobody she knew, and she wanted to throw them all out. She watched as they lowered her mother's coffin into the ground, an began covering it with the earth, and dirt; Lilith would never see her again, never hear her voice again, feel her warm embrace, and the touch of her hands, her mother was now gone forever. Her soul floating somewhere within the Lifestream, resting in the Promised Land._

_At that comforting thought, the little girl's anger slowly dispersed, and was now replaced with warmth, and...serenity._

_Lilith closed her eyes, as the breeze blew calmly, she felt the wind, as though it was her mother's spirit wishing her one last farewell, before it departed forever._

_She longed to hear her mother's voice, but was only met with the sound of people beginning to trudge away, and the gentle gust of warm wind. Lilith's body felt numb all over, she couldn't bring herself to move, she just stood in front of her mother's grave, staring at it._

_If she could, she would have cried again, but her eyes were too sore, and she no longer had the strength to cry anymore._

_ "Lilith," man's voice called out to her, she didn't look at him, she already knew who it was, it was the neighbor, who constantly argued with her mother, always complaining of how Gideon was getting into fights with his son. She couldn't recall his name right now, and she didn't want to be bothered at the moment, but the man was too stupid not to notice that, "Lilith, it's getting dark...you should be heading home," he commented. Lilith felt her temper begin to rise, "Go away," she snapped impatiently, "Leave me alone," she hissed; she could hear the man's step falter._

"_Lilith, look I'm-," he started until she harshly interrupted._

"_Leave me alone! Get out! Now," she cried, "Stop acting like you care, you old lying leech!"_

_When the man said nothing, Lilith continued on with her angry tirade, "You all wanted her dead, and now you're acting like you didn't, but you're nothing but a bunch of liars! So stop pretending, you bunch of cowards. I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WISH YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!"_

_At this point the tantrum escalated; the people were staring at the little angry girl in shock, some hurt, some afraid, some angry, and others just surprised._

_Then one elderly man leaned in and whispered to a person standing next to him, who nodded, and motioned for the other townspeople to turn around and walk away, leaving her alone, with only herself and her mother's grave._

_Once completely alone, Lilith was sitting at her mother's grave, and staring at the cross marking it, adorned with a garland of flowers._

_The look in her eyes was hollow, and resentful; how she hated this town, and the people in it._

_She hoped one day this town would burn, along with the people, burned so that no trace of it would ever be found._

_ Her mother would normally chastise her on such a brutal thought, but deep down Lilith knew that her mother wished for the same thing, deep within her own heart; she just never admitted it, but her mother died hating this town, and cursed it with her own last dying breath. And Lilith, despite being so young, cursed it too – she hated these people, so very much. The sun was beginning to descend, as the sky turned orange, and peach, it was growing cold, but Lilith didn't care, she just continued to sit on and gaze with empty, hollow eyes at the grave marker as though it held some semblance of her mother, in her grieving mind it must have._

"_...It's...getting dark now...Mommy...," she drawled out in exhaustion, her eyes still stayed open refusing to rest themselves, "I'm so tired...but I don't want to leave you," she whispered to the grave._

"_I'm cold, and hungry, but I don't feel like eating...," she confessed wistfully, "...Can you...hear me...now,...I wonder," she mused in an achingly sore voice – it hurt from all the yelling, she had done earlier._

_She continued staring at the grave, with half-lidded, and tired eyes, but couldn't bring herself to sleep, it would not come to her._

_Lilith didn't think that it ever would; her mind was gone, she couldn't eat, or sleep, or feel anything – she felt numb, towards everything._

_Her mind was falling deeper, and deeper into darkness, to the point where her body was beginning to harden, and turn into an empty shell – her mother was never coming back._

_Her brother was gone._

_Her mother was dead._

_And she had no father, that she knew of, who was out there, whom she could turn to._

_She was alone – completely and utterly alone._

_She had no one._

_ With those final thoughts, Lilith stayed where she was, rooted to the ground, sitting still, like a lone statue. Dark colors painted the sky, turning all things representing light, into nothing but dark, twisting them, and distorting them, but to Lilith she didn't feel frightened at all, she felt no fear at all, she accepted it, and sat alone by herself in the dark, not once resting, or sleeping, but she didn't seem to mind. She would sit and wait until the sun would come up, lighting up the rest of the world. As the night thickened, it grew colder, but she remained still, not even a shiver, chattering teeth; and she wasn't afraid to freeze to death out in the chilling, night cold._

_It would be a long night, before the sun would come up._

_The only company she had was, the cold, the darkness, and the moon rising from within the deep, darkness of the abyss._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth felt weight shifting on him against his side, followed by a faint whimper, which made him look down, to see that she was still asleep, and cuddling closer to him, as her hand gripped onto his black leather jacket, her face was scrunched up, and her brow furrowed – she was dreaming. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and brought her thin, young body closer to him, hoping this would ease whatever nightmare she was seeing. Then he remembered something that all parents did to calm their children; carefully he reached up and rubbed her back soothingly, in a slow up and downwards motion – he couldn't help but give a little grin, he may love her, but she was still a little girl who still had nightmares and bad dreams.**

**The tightness in her face, slowly eased and smoothed out, as her face relaxed.**

**He continued to stroke her back softly, and lovingly, and while he did, he heard her mumbled something in her sleep.**

**She was only dreaming. No harm in that.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_ Lilith felt her hand being tugged, by a woman with glasses, and brown hair pulled back into a bun, Mrs. Selim. She was supposed to be a social worker, this was all about getting Lilith into a family, or searching for close relative that could take care of her. The 8 year old had no idea, who would be looking after her, but she hoped that they were kind, and friendly; though a part of her didn't want to go, part of her wished that her mother was alive and well, and could take care of her again. Lilith missed her mother so much, she didn't want to go to someone else. If only her mother was still alive, she would get Mrs. Selim to stop pulling on her arm so hard._

_But that was never happening – her mother was gone away to the Promised Land. The little girl wished for the first time she could go there and be with her._

_But that was never going to happen. "Lilith," Mrs. Selim said, "I'd like you to meet your new guardian," she gestured to a familiar looking, dark blond haired man, which was combed neatly, and gelled to the side._

_Dominick!_

_It was him, again. Lilith felt tears stinging and gathering at the corner of her eyes. No! Please no, her mind cried._

_Dominick smiled politely, "Well, it's nice to see you again, sweet Lilly."_

_Lilith felt her stomach churn wildly, that without even realizing it, she threw up right then and there, in front of Mrs. Selim, and in front of Dominick – this was all just too much for her little self to take._

_Nothing could replace the fear, disgust, revulsion, and rage she was feeling; and they had all been unleashed onto the floor in a revolting, vomited, mess; all the while the memories of what he used to do to her flooded back and hit her with a full force._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith jerked awake a little choked cry emitting from her mouth, her eyes were wide in fear, and shock. Her 14 year old body trembled, as she stared ahead, breathing rapidly, as her heart beat so hard, she thought that it would burst out of her chest. Lilith felt so sick in her stomach, remembering Dominick, and how he had gained custody of her, she remembered how seeing him again, made her so sick, that her little body couldn't handle the pressure, and the stress of seeing him again, remembering what he used to do her, had made her throw up all over the floor.**

"**Lilith." A smooth, husky lightly concerned voice whispered into her ear.**

**Sephiroth was still here, and was lying right beside her, and holding her in his arms; which explained why she felt so warm, "Sephiroth," she whimpered tearfully.**

**The stoic silver haired General's cold, aloof expression melted immediately, and softness crept into his hardened mask, "My sweet, Lilly," he chided, "What is it, my Lilly?"**

**Lilith felt her cheeks grow warm, "I...It was...,"she almost choked on her own voice, "A dream...a bad dream," Lilith wept softly, while she wiped her eyes, ridding her eyes of the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry, and think of her as some little kid.**

**She felt strong leather clad arms wrap around her, and hold her close; Sephiroth embraced her, then leaned down and kissed her forehead affectionately, "It's alright," he reassured her, "It was only a dream."**

** Lilith sniffled, as she continued to wipe the tears, "S-Sephiroth," she croaked helplessly, he felt his cold heart begin to crack, "I wish I could make them go away, my sweet." The 14 year ****old's stunning eyes met his glowing ones, "Would you, really?" Sephiroth nodded without hesitation, "Of course, Lilith." At this answer, Lilith moved closer to him, but was hesitant, and nervous; she bit her bottom lip – this made Sephiroth want to ask her if something was wrong. But before he had the chance, Lilith asked in a wispy, faint voice, "Sephiroth? Can I...? Is it okay with you if I...," her brows drew together, but not in anger, but in frustration, and then it dawned on Sephiroth, what she meant to ask, and a little rare smile made its way up to his handsome face, "Yes, Lilith,...yes, you may," he spoke to her in a hushed voice, as he put his hands on both of her little sweet face, bringing her closer seeing that she was still reluctant, his face hovered right in front of hers, "Yes, Lilith," he said again.**

**With those words uttered, Lilith bravely closed the distance between them, and boldly pressed her quivering lips, shakily against his perfect, pale, inviting ones.**

**This was a moment shared between lovers.**

** Then why is did Lilith feel that a pair of eyes were constantly on them; she wondered if Sephiroth also felt that they really weren't the only ones here. Shaking off that thought, Lilith focused her attention on the kiss, and on Sephiroth's lips, nothing would ruin such a sweet and innocent moment like this. The kiss they shared was pure, and held no sin to it – for Lilith it felt right, and for Sephiroth it felt amazing; while they kissed Sephiroth held her face with his hand and stroked her cheek carefully and slowly with his thumb.**

**They both wished that this moment would never end – but there would always be someone putting an end to all to this, and that someone was watching them, from trees.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith felt herself squirm, as she tried to ignore the eyes on her; she was walking back home, where a worried Tifa, would probably be waiting for her. The 14 year old didn't mind having to explain where she was (of course, she would edit somethings out, the kiss between her and the General included). She didn't even mind that Sephiroth was walking her back, the notion of his gesture was sweet, and considerate, after all this is how lovers were – caring for each other. The girl felt her face heat up, she still couldn't believe that she was with Sephiroth; she had always thought that her first boyfriend would be someone who she never met, and probably someone her age, a boy, but this...was just so unplanned, and unexpected. But nothing could replace the feeling of how right it felt when the silvered haired man had kissed her – they both knew that this was wrong, and knew that if they got caught, then they would be hated, he would be despised, and lose everything; his victories, his glory, his fame, his reputation, his job, and his life. Knowing that he had so much more to risk, than she did, made the young girl feel guilt churning in her stomach – after all what did she have to lose. Whatever she had to lose, was nothing compared to what he had to give up.**

**A large hand touched her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze – she looked up, at Sephiroth, who was staring down at her, "Is something wrong," he whispered to her.**

**Lilith stared at him emphatically, and felt her heart rising all the way up to great heights, almost a soaring, elevating tingling feeling bubbling in her, like some sort of high.**

"**No. It's fine," she whispered back to him softly, with a gentle smile. Sephiroth smiled, rubbed her shoulder affectionately.**

**All doubts in her mind were dismissed, when he did that, so she smiled, and continued on walking, with him behind her, like a silent guardian angel.**

**They reached their destination, and stopped outside; Lilith turned to Sephiroth, "Will we...see each other tonight? Unless you're busy," Lilith smiled sheepishly, "You are the hero, and the hero's job is never done, right," she said with an easy-going manner.**

**Sephiroth gave her a rare but tiny smile, "I'll come to you again very soon, alright, wait for me in that place," he said softly.**

**Lilith glanced up at him, and gazed into his bright luminescent green eyes, and smiled, "Okay. I'll see you then. And good luck today," she wished him.**

** She opened the little fence gate, about to step in, but stopped and turned to him, giving him a fake angry little pout, "And you better not flirt with some pretty girl," she shook her finger at him; he grinned at her, knowing that she was only playing around, "I wouldn't dream of it, little love," he said poking her cheek playfully. Lilith giggled faintly, but stared at him with a meaningful gaze, "You know, I'll get it, if you go to some girl who is prettier. I mean, I'm only a kid, and she'll be a beautiful grown up," she stated looking down, "So it's okay, I'll understand," she covered it up with a forced smile.**

**Sepiroth felt his smile drop a little, as he bent down a little down to her eye level, "That...would never happen," he promised, "And it never will."**

** Lilith nodded, making herself believe in what he said, but knowing full well, that he was only saying that to make her feel better – in his eyes she was still, just some silly kid, he probably would leave her, for a grown woman, with a more developed, matured body, with great physical endowments, and assets; why would anyone want some thin, scrawny, and underdeveloped, little girl, like her. He turned and walked away, and Lilith felt her heart burn fiercely, as she stared at his back. Then she turned and walked into the house – it was empty, and no one home, Mr. Lockhart must have been at work, and Tifa was probably out showing Zack, and the other two infantrymen around. Someone like Tifa, would be great for Sephiroth; after all she had a full, developed body, and she wasn't a child. Tifa was beautiful with warm, earthly eyes that always looked like red brown autumn leaves, she had beautiful long thick brunette hair, and she was at least 18, already old enough to have a boyfriend – Lilith often found herself wondering why someone like Tifa was still single.**

**Lilith felt a smile make its presence known on her face; Tifa – Lilith couldn't bring herself to be jealous of her, she loved the older girl like a sister.**

**Tifa had been so kind to her, and Lilith would feel guilty for envying her friend.**

** Ascending up the stairs, Lilith made her way into the bathroom, and stared at her own reflection; she had changed so much over the past 2 years – her face was a bit more developed, losing some its baby fat but still held some childlike quality to it, her lips no longer had that baby pout to them, they were thin, but not narrow or sharp, in fact there was some plumpness, and fullness in them. Her eyes were still their unique shaded amethyst color, but they resembled violets, two irises staring back at her; Lilith lowered her gaze down to her body. Her waist was thin, her chest was budding, and was still developing, it wasn't big, but it was proportionate to the rest of her body. Her hips were actually coming along nicely, they were firm, but very well-curved, her thighs were athletic, thin, and toned, like a ballet dancer's shapely firm strong legs. **

**She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride – she didn't look bad or underdeveloped at all.**

**Lilith smiled at her reflection; she had never been vain, proud or selfish about the way she looked, but everyone was allowed to look at themselves weren't they?**

**It wasn't a crime.**

**Slowly she began removing her dress, now leaving herself only in her bra, and undies; upon further inspection, her body was perfect, and thin, though Tifa complained that she was too skinny, and needed to gain some healthy weight. Lilith didn't believe that.**

**Looking to the side, she calmly moved to the shower, and turned on the nozzle, and felt for the warm, hot water pouring down.**

**Once it was the perfect temperature, Lilith calmly removed her bra, first then her panties, laid them beside her dress, and stepped in.**

** The water felt good, warm, refreshing and cleansing, as rained on her, and trickled down her pale body. Lilith leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and began lathering, and rubbing her arm; she grabbed the soap, and began lathering it onto herself. Once done she moved into the water, and scrubbed the soap off of her – she reached for the shampoo, and squirted some onto her hand, then spread it all over her head, and began rubbing and massaging it into her scalp. She rinsed it out of her long midnight black hair, and for a minute just stood in the tub, feeling the hot water hit her back. It felt so good, Lilith couldn't help but enjoy it; she just wanted to relax all of her muscles.**

**She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, rubbed her body clean under the water droplets.**

**Lilith knew that she was still developing; her hips, her legs, her bust, and the rest of her curves – eventually as time will go on, she will blossom.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Feeling refreshed, rejuvenated, and cleansed, Lilith walked through the streets of the peaceful little town, wearing a light grey tank top, and knee-length blue jeans. There was a part that felt giddy, she wondered if she was going to run into Sephiroth anywhere here, but quickly dismissed that thought, by chastising herself, that he was busy and had a lot of work to do, she shouldn't bother him by being clingy. Besides she disliked it when some cheap woman hung onto a man desperate for attention, from a man who would never give her the time of day, and make fools of themselves, and get laughed at.**

** Lilith walked on, with a bounce in her step; she still couldn't believe that Sephiroth loved her, and had loved her all along. She knew, that she loved him too – Lilith never thought she would come to love someone as much as she would love had loved Genesis as a parent, and guardian, but that didn't stop her from getting a little crush on him, when she was younger, but with Sephiroth it was different.**

**He made her feel, like she wasn't a child, like she was loved, he didn't treat her as some annoying little kid, who was always in the way.**

**Lilith loved Sephiroth deeply with all her heart.**

**But there was still so much love, she held for Genesis; her heart still ached for him, his presence, his voice, his eyes, his touch, all of him. Then a sudden thought struck her – if he were to find out about her and Sephiroth, what would he think?**

**Would he feel ashamed of her?**

**Disgusted?**

**Angered?**

**Resentful?**

**Would he hate them?**

**Forever cut her out of his life, and demonize Sephiroth, by exposing them, and make the silver haired General, and hero to many, a monster in front of everyone?**

**Lilith knew Genesis well; she knew what would exactly get him angry, and one other thing she also knew about him, was that he could be very unpredictable.**

**There was no telling how he would react.**

**Last she had recalled was that he and Sephiroth did not part on very good terms – it ended with Genesis punching Sephiroth square in the face right in front of her, then grabbing her and storming off, where he had later purged the contents of his stomach into the toilet.**

**She knew that she would have to talk to Sephiroth as soon as she could.**

"**He mustn't know yet," she whispered to herself, until she ran into a firm, hard body, "Who mustn't know?" That voice.**

**Lilith looked up, slowly and her breath hitched, as her eyes met the familiar electric blue ones, which stared fiercely down at her, "You don't mean me, do you, Lilly," he sneered, making her freeze.**

"**G-Genesis...," she squeaked in surprise, "Y-You. Where have you been all this time," Lilith stammered in disbelief. **

**This had to be a dream.**

"**Oh, my my Lilith, you've grown a lot since I last saw you. You've gotten so beautiful, and tall," he sneered down at her, "You're practically a lady."**

"

** But deep down she knew that it wasn't, "So my sweet Lilly, what sort of secret are you trying to hide from me, hm," he smirked. He looked weaker, still, but not much about him had changed for the past two years – there was more ashen grey strands to his once rich copper cinnamon honey auburn brown scarlet autumn red hair, there was some silver, and white hair too. **

**His single black wing was ever present and looming above them.**

**His eyes resembled cold ice crystals. **

"**Now what mustn't you tell me," he guessed, cruelty glowing in those eyes, unlike Lilith had ever seen, "What," she rasped. **

**How did he know that she had a secret?**

"**W-what secret?" Sweat began to breakout across her brow.**

**Genesis sneered wickedly, "What's this, don't I get a hug, angel? Not even a kiss," he guffawed, "Because it seems to me, that you're good at kissing older men, don't you little tease."**

**Lilith felt the color drain from her face.**

**He knew.**

**But how? When had he found out?**

"**I don't know, what you'r-," Lilith weakly said, but was cut off by him grabbing her shoulders, and shoving her against the wooden wall of a building, "Don't lie to me, because you know you're not very good at that, my sweet Lilly," he said bitterly.**

**Lilith felt her eyes begin to sting and get blurry; why was he acting this way?**

**He must already know about her and Sephiroth. Somehow he found out, and Lilith couldn't hide it any longer.**

"**I'm...s-sorry Genesis," she croaked miserably, holding back a rising sob.**

**He stared at her coldly, making Lilith flinch, but she continued thinking an explanation was due, "He...told me, th-that h-he loved me,...that he was in love w-with m-me." Her voice rose, then fell, and almost broke into faint stutters, then rose slowly again.**

** Genesis threw back his head, and let out a harsh laugh, "Love you? You're still only a child, innocent in the ways of love and passion. He's only using you. You are easy to manipulate. Still so very young. The Goddess has seen your display of forbidden love, and you have brought her great shame, for you were someone she had blessed with her love, and light, and now both of you will be forsaken, but don't let him be the one to drag you down, you can still save your own soul," he hissed. His breath blew against her face harshly; Lilith shook her head, "N-no, he can't. He wouldn't," her voice cracked lightly.**

"**Oh, he wouldn't, would he," Genesis laughed cruelly, and suddenly snatched her hand and tugged her away to follow him, "Then how about I show you what he has been hiding from you, shall we, my dear?"**

**What was happening to Genesis? What was he talking about?**

**And what sort of secret did Sephiroth have to hide? **

**Why would he even hide it from her, of all people?**

**Would this secret change everything between them? She really hoped not.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Nothing even bothered to register itself to her; Lilith only followed Genesis, and did nothing else. Genesis. The very name was like an omen of some sort, it brought about both good and bad; Lilith had never once believed herself to be superstitious, but him showing up personally meant that something was going to happen, because whenever Genesis was around something always happened. It's just the sort person he was – when being around him, things happened, or he was the one making those things happen. Genesis was...Genesis. There was no other way to describe it. It was what it was.**

**Pausing in mid-step to look around uncertainly, she noticed that wherever they were, it was dark and dimly lit, and there was cold sharp chill stabbing in through Lilith's clothes, leaving goosebumps.**

"**Um..,Genesis where are we...?"**

**Genesis didn't say a word, only his back faced her; this silence was starting put her on edge.**

"**Genesis," the 14 year old tried again, a hint of desperation in her voice.**

**Once again she was met by silence.**

**Lilith gave up, and gave a sigh of resignation, and continued to trudge after him – what was the use.**

**He was mad, and angry enough, he probably wasn't going to talk to her, because she loved Sephiroth.**

**Not paying attention, she walked right into his back.**

** Quickly recovering, Lilith shook off her surprise, and gave an upwards glance at the ill degrading, mentally unstable man, "Genesis...?" He was silent, but when she opened her mouth again, he sent her a silencing glare, and she closed her mouth immediately; without warning he grabbed her, scooping her up with one hand, while his other clutched his red-glowing Rapier, and he flew deeper into the dark. Lilith felt the air rush, and slowly begin to turn cold, it felt like it was rushing into her head, and out. For some reason it almost felt like a choke hold on her neck – she felt herself being dropped, there was two voices that could be heard. Both male.**

"**This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken," that sounded like Sephiroth. But who was the other one then?**

"**Zack, go seal the valve," Sephiroth's cold voice ordered – so it was Zack.**

**There was a moment of silence, and Lilith wondered if she should go to him, but she couldn't when she had noticed that Genesis's gloved hand was now gripping her wrist tightly, and refused to let her go.**

**So Lilith just had to stay where she was, for now.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**He couldn't help but feel at unease while he stared at the glowing green valve, "Why did it break," he murmured to himself, hearing Zack's footsteps echo from behind him.**

**They turned and descended down the steps, after inspecting the other valves. **

**Sephiroth looked at him, then back down and glanced distantly at one of the valves; Zack frowned, and glanced into it.**

**What he saw, made him recoil, and backed away, "What is that...?"**

**Inside was a misshapen humanoid, deformed creature – Zack felt his stomach churn in revulsion.**

**Sephiroth looked away, answering calmly, "You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans," he turned his face to gaze the other man dead in the eye, while continuing his explanation, "You're enhanced, but you're still human."**

**They shared a silent exchange, then Sephiroth resumed speaking, "But then, what are those things?"**

**The two First Class SOLDIERs glanced back at the valve, and the creature floating in it, "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."**

**Zack didn't know where the question came from, but regardless he asked without thinking twice about it, "Are they...monsters?"**

** Sephiroth didn't answer, but he stiffly turned away, and stepped down the one step; he didn't know why that question made something in him grow cold, but it did. He hoped that he wouldn't have to be here long; the silver haired man wanted to leave this place quickly, and go to Lilith, his young sweet lover. Sephiroth really wanted nothing more than to hold her, and feel her warm arms embrace him, and hold him, then she would kiss him sweetly and chastely.**

** He stared on at the cold hard floor, but answered composedly any way, "Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo, was the one who created them," the silver haired man explained, then slowly turned, facing his subordinate with stoic look, "Abominations spawned by mako energy...That's what monsters are." **

**Zack frowned, and approached with another question, "You said 'average' member. What about you?"**

**The younger man immediately regretted those words, when his only answer was the silence.**

**Sephiroth stared at him with blank, glassy eyes, when suddenly he did something that surprised and worried the younger man.**

**With a stagger, and graceful stumble, Sephiroth turned away, burying his face into his hands; he didn't know what came over him – he felt this odd feeling twisting inside his stomach, making him lurch almost inhumanly.**

**There were no words to describe it though.**

**The General felt a rising headache growing in his brain, and began gasping – something was wrong.**

**Zack was quickly at his side, worried something might have been happening to him, asking himself if he should take him to the nearest infirmary.**

"**Hey, Sephiroth!"**

**The older man staggered, and stumbled lightly but otherwise remained on his two feet.**

**Sephiroth lashed his arm out at Zack, forcing him away from him; Zack moved to the steps, taken by surprise that Sephiroth had just shoved him away.**

**After a moment longer of clutching his head, Sephiroth slowly lifted his head, and rasped, "Could it be...that I...?"**

**The creature eerily floating inside the blue glowing mako tank taunted his mind,"...was created the same way?"**

**Zack gazed at his Superior in worry, and confusion, but the one question made the air in his lungs stop all together.**

"**Am I the same as these monsters?"**

**There was a moment of tension, as Sephiroth continued to breathe heavily, but once again the calm set in, and removing the tension slowly, but surely, and Sephiroth spoke again, "I knew, ever since I was a child..."**

**There was a pregnant silence, before the silver haired man resumed, "I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence."**

**A tank opened up releasing a deformed creature far more morphed, and more monster than man.**

"**But this...This was not what I meant."**

** Slowly and morosely, Sephiroth lifted his gloved hands up in front of his face, staring at them in profound contemplation, his mouth opened and dared to ask the question he's been dreading to hear the answer to: "Am I...a human being?" He asked out loud, expecting nothing but silence to be his response, but after a short deafening, stiff pause, a sneering, tauntingly cruel, poetic familiar voice spoke humorously, and bitterly, laced with sweet, seductive, toxic venom: "No such luck. You are a monster."**

**It echoed hauntingly, making the silver haired man wonder if he was hearing things, but when he looked up, and saw Zack flying back and hitting the wall, from a fire materia blast, he quickly lowered his hands, blocking the blast coming at him.**

**There was whooshing sound in the air, then a pair of graceful leather clad boots landed on the metal stair steps behind the former silver haired friend. Genesis!**

"**Sephiroth...," the degrading weak, mad one winged angel said silkily, in his velvet tone, "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."**

**Zack grunted, glaring at the MIA renegade angel, "Genesis...So you are alive!"**

**The madman turned his head gracefully, smirking with disdain, "I supposed I am, if you can call this living," he snickered, vainly stroking his face.**

**So the puppy hadn't changed a bit.**

**Sephiroth glared at his former friend, "What is the Jenova Project?"**

**Genesis turned his head back to his former comrade, "The Jenova Project...was the term used for all experiments...," he lingered without making a single movement, "...relating to the use of Jenova's cells."**

**Sephiroth turned facing the rest of the tanks, "My mother's...cells?"**

**The man clad in red, stretched out his arms in mock-concern, "Poor little Sephiroth...," he taunted. He smirked bitterly, "You've never actually met your mother." He took a lazy seat on the metallic cold steps, "You've only been told her name, no?"**

**He never thought that justice and vengeance mixed together could taste so sweet, leaving the delightful aftertaste of victory.**

"**I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but," he drawled on, but before he went on, he was interrupted abruptly.**

"**Genesis, no!" Zack cried out while he struggled to stand.**

**The madman paid no mind.**

"**Jenova," he hissed, with a venomous sneer, "was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer."**

**The man grinned madly, "She's a monster."**

**Sephiroth opened his mouth in shock, he let out a small quiet gasp, and looked at his former comrade and friend, then at the door labelled JENOVA.**

**The silver haired man stumbled back slowly, then slowly turned his back to his former friend, while the other spoke on, "Sephiroth...I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade."**

**Genesis stood up, his wing wavered, as he clutched onto his Rapier, "SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!"**

**Sephiroth flinched visibly, but refused to meet the redhead's glare, then heard the sound of Genesis's slowly descending footsteps.**

"**Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal...," Genesis stated slowly, smirking madly, and stretched out his arms to the sides, dramatically, "...and monsters like myself." He sneered, "Jenova Project S..."**

**Zack sat, but struggled to push himself up, "S?"**

**Genesis continued not paying any mind to the younger man, "...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create the perfect monster."**

**Sephiroth felt disgust and repulsion churning in the pits of his stomach, "What do you want of me," he quipped impatiently, dreading the answer he would get.**

** Genesis's response came quickly, and in a factually obvious tone, "Your traits cannot be copied unto others," he stared at the ground his eyes held a luminescent glower in them, "Your genes can't be diffused," lifting his head with a coy, toxic smirk, "Therefore, your body cannot degrade." Smirking he walked slowly, until he was ahead of the silver haired man, and while he casually walked on, he spoke the words that chilled Sephiroth from the inside, "Share your cells with me." He glanced to the side at Sephiroth to see his reaction but saw nothing, _"My friend, your desire," _he quoted his precious LOVELESS, _"Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess,"_ he lifted his hand and produced a single apple-like blue fruit, and held it out to Sephiroth as though offering a choice.**

**The stoic General turned his head, regarding both the fruit and his ex-comrade, with a blistering stare, then slowly turned his head back to the where the sealed door was that had his mother's name labelled above it.**

**Staring at it hard, he saw sudden flash and felt a strange feeling overcome him; Jenova? Mother? Lifestream? Promised Land? The Planet?**

** Pushing these thoughts aside, Sephiroth regained his composure, and coolly stated, "Whether your words...," he paused, his voice having a certain edge to it, "..are lies created to deceive me," his voice trailed off, as he turned and for the first time since the encounter his eyes met Genesis's directly, "...or the truth, that I have sought all my life...," staring at his old former friend was starting to anger him for an unexplainable reason, "it makes no difference," he bit out coldly, as he pushed Genesis's hand aside, the White Banora fell with a thud.**

**The last wall of friendship had been broken – the last thread severed, and the final stone had crumbled into nothing.**

**Sephiroth's condemning hard tone echoed heartlessly, "You will rot," and with that he condemned his former friend and comrade to his fate.**

**With those words Sephiroth had descended down the last steps, as Genesis was left to stare on into space lifelessly, "I see," he murmured, "...perfect monster, indeed."**

**He turned his head back and smirked, "You truly are the cruelest creature to ever be spawned...what with you just said to me, and in front of someone so innocent."**

**Genesis grinned madly, as Sephiroth froze, and glared at him coldly, "What are you talking about you have nothing."**

"**Oh, but I do, you perfect little abomination."**

**Genesis glanced at the darkened doorway, and smirked, "Come out, my beautiful little love, have you seen enough, now? See who Sephiroth really is?"**

**Where confusion had once taken place, it was soon filled with dread and horror, within Sephiroth, as he saw someone step out, revealing them self. **

**Lilith...!**

**She had been here the entire time, listening in on them? Was she lured here by Genesis?**

** There she stood, looking at them both; in all her innocent, angelic perfection, but her features were almost unrecognizable. She was staring at him with widened hollow eyes, her mouth was lightly open, while her eyes shifted between the two – first to Genesis, then to Sephiroth. The silver haired man threw a quick inconspicuous glance at the degrading ill man; Genesis was smirking – like all of this was perverse twisted game to him. Just what was he hoping to gain from all of this? Exposing Lilith to all of this depravity.**

** Genesis threw back his head and released a maddening laugh, "Are you going to deny me a way to cure myself in front of her? Are you really that heartless, as to take me away from the one person who needs me the most? Are you that much like your she-devil of a mother? Only she could be so cruel? So I suppose all monsters are the same," he taunted harshly.**

**Both Lilith and Sephiroth remained silent throughout his bitter rant.**

**They stared at one another, until it was Lilith who looked away from Sephiroth, and at Genesis, the look on her face seemed apprehensive and incredulous, "So this," she started slowly in a thin wavering voice, "Is what you wanted me to see. Right?"**

**Her slow and soft-spoken hesitant question was for Genesis, from what Sephiroth could tell. "You wanted me to see monsters," Lilith muttered under her breath, in a dazed, listless tone, then she sighed, sucking in a dry breath, "Monsters...?" She whispered.**

**Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off of her; what was she thinking right now? Her mind must be in such a rush, a million thoughts going through her mind.**

**Lilith grew quiet, then kept her eyes to the floor, then she gazed at Genesis forlornly, "You...I never knew what was going on through your mind...but now I think I finally know."**

**As she said those words, she began to slowly back away. There was a slight edge in her voice, and Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to go to her, and take her in his arms. **

**But with Genesis, he couldn't, not when the red head was watching his every move – lest he wanted a confrontation.**

**And it was then Sephiroth finally understood the meaning behind Lilith's words.**

**Genesis intended for to see everything, he wanted her to know what Sephiroth really was; what his mother was, and who she was. Genesis wanted nothing more than to see Sephiroth look at Lilith and be faced with the disgust, and contempt in her eyes when she would look at him.**

**How repulsed would she feel when she discovered that her so-called forbidden lover was nothing but an abomination?**

**Breaking Sephiroth down and tearing him apart, hurting him so badly would really bring Genesis the greatest joy, and what better way than to use Lilith against the silver haired male.**

** Before Sephiroth knew it, Lilith had staggered away hopelessly and miserably through the dark tunnel of the reactor, searching for her way out of this darkened, hazy tainted labyrinth. He looked away from the rogue, madman one winged angel, and refused to look at him; he went after Lilith in a hurried pace, hoping to catch up to her, explain to her the truth, and hope that she believed in him – easier said than done. He could see her walking ahead of him, more like stumbling but even in that way she still looked graceful; there were almost out of the tunnel, both could see the light ahead of them – they would soon be out of this...Hell.**

"**Lilith," he called her name firmly.**

**They were both so close, almost out now.**

**Just a few more steps. Yes. They finally made it out, and were now standing on a rocky mountain ledge, overlooking the town.**

"**Lilith," he whispered her name, trying to get her to look at him.**

**This time she slowly raised her head, and willed for her eyes to meet his – the silence reigned in again; neither of them knew what to say to the other. And finally it was Lilith, who chose to speak up.**

**Taking a deep breath, the 14 year old, started out softly, and meekly, "Sephiroth," she sounded so timid, "Is what he said true..? Is your mother...?"**

**Sephiroth closed his eyes, of course she would want to know about that, and he would have Genesis to thank for that, "My mother's name is Jenova, and as for what Genesis had just said about her, I really don't know if that's the truth or not, I was never told much about my mother."**

**He opened his eyes, and saw Lilith staring at him with a transfixed expression, she was chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, almost like she was having a debate in her mind.**

** "But," she drawled on in thought, "Suppose everything he said is true, there's no way of finding out, is there...unless there is something to prove that he's right," she stated reasonably, then turned her deep contemplative gaze at him, "You never knew much about her did you?" Sephiroth shook his head, feeling a strange sense of relief, that she wasn't repulsed, or disgusted with him, but he nodded answering her question mutely, then he was taken off guard by her next question, "And Hojo...he never said anything? About her at all?" Sephiroth felt his brow twitch slightly at the mention of the scientist's name, "Yes. He never did. He was the one who raised me." He stared down at Lilith, watching her thinking through something, "Suppose, that," she stated the beginning of her reason, "he was keeping secrets from you. I mean, isn't that what Shinra is best at. Everyone there keeps secrets right? So who's to say that he was also keeping secrets about you, too. He might know the truth about you." Sephiroth frowned, trying to venture into her guess; it did make some sense, actually it made a lot of sense – there were so many things going on in Shinra, behind the screens that not even he knew about.**

"**If he did, then," Sephiroth's voice trailed off, "he had not once said a thing to me about it."**

**This time it was Lilith, who was frowning, "He's keeping things from you, I think so."**

**To Sephiroth it didn't sound like an accusation or assumption, it was a clearly stated fact, as though there was already evidence to back it up.**

**If Hojo was hiding secrets about him, then who knows what else he, and the rest of Shinra was hiding.**

**Silence reigned in, as they began descending down the mountain; there was a question on the tip of his tongue that he really wanted to ask, and it flowed forth from his lips, "Don't you think of me as a monster, too?"**

**She was scowling now, "You're not a monster."**

**Her voice sounded firm, and confident – as though she was trying to convince herself more than him.**

**Whatever she was trying to imply within her words, Sephiroth felt his heart swell; Lilith still loved him, despite all of Genesis's claims, of he was, of who his mother was. She loved him all the same, regardless of his sordid history.**

"**Lilith," he murmured softly, as the breeze picked up, gently carrying his voice to her ears.**

**She regarded him with a backwards glance over her shoulder, a little wholehearted half-smile on her face.**

**Without warning she grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on," she grinned from ear to ear; she never grinned like that before, but it made her face look radiant, her face was glowing. **

** Sephiroth however, could not see that her happiness was forced; deep within her mind she couldn't get Genesis's words out of her mind – he was dying, he needed another transfusion, Sephiroth's cells to be exact. But Sephiroth wasn't willing to give it to him. He could save him, but he was refusing to do so, and Lilith just couldn't believe that Sephiroth could be like this. Was he really as cold hearted as Genesis had claimed? That didn't matter right now. But only because Genesis needed help, and she had to do something before it was too late. And Sephiroth wasn't going to do anything about it, and if he wasn't then she would. Maybe she could go and give Genesis her blood again, as a transfusion. She felt like time was running out, and she had to do something – Lilith knew that despite her love for Sephiroth, she had to save Genesis, no matter the cost, because she knew that she loved them both deeply.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** He stared down at his little, gentle lover, watching as her face beamed up at him with an illuminating grin, as her love and adoration shined in her eyes. How they brimmed with affection for him; there was love for him glowing in her eyes – but there was also love for him. Genesis. The bane of his existence; it was no secret that even though Lilith adored and cared for Sephiroth and even loved him, he knew that it wasn't the same love she had for Genesis. The young girl loved him, even though she did not know it yet, and all the while she looked at him with the same amount of love. She admired Sephiroth, for his strength, his cool persona, and for how he treated her; despite knowing that she loved Genesis, Sephiroth at least enjoyed one thing – at least he was her first love, and he was her first kiss. And perhaps later in the future, when she was older, he hoped to be her first. **

**As he stared down at her, watching her smile brightly and warmly up at him, he returned the gesture, and slowly reached out brushing her dark strands of hair aside, then gently brushing lightly against her cheek.**

**He saw her cheeks turn a light little rosy color, as she flushed, her face growing warm.**

**Chuckling, lowly in his chest, he watched as she tentatively lifted her hand and cradled his against her cheek, affectionately.**

**Yes, she loved him, and in time her love would escalate, and Genesis would be the furthest thing from her mind.**

_Then take her! _**A dark voice hissed in the back of his mind venomously.**

**Sephiroth flinched in surprise, and shock.**

**...What was that...?**

**That voice...it came from inside his head; Lilith was still gazing at him with her sweet, and loving gaze – she didn't hear it then? Sephiroth felt a pounding headache coming on, like the same one ****back inside the reactor, with Zack.**

**Only this time it felt so much more stronger.**

_Take her, force her to submit! Make her yours forever, show her what pain and pleasure is!_

**Sephiroth's breathing started coming out in light gasps; his head was pounding, the voice was speaking louder.**

**Couldn't Lilith hear it?**

**How is it that she couldn't hear it, but he could?**

**And why was it telling him to do these things to her? To hurt her, and humiliate her?**

**The waves of the migraine was getting worse.**

_Monster..._**It whispered to him in a hollow echo, **_"Perfect little monster,"_ **Genesis's sneering bitter voice taunted him.**

**So this was his fault!**

_Make him pay! Hurt him, in the most horrible way possible! Hurt him, through her! Make him suffer, by making her suffer, while he is forced to watch!_

**Sephiroth felt his insides freeze, as he took a sharp inhale – No! His sane, collectively composed mind rebelled. But that wasn't enough to subdue the dark voice.**

_Take her in front him, _**It shrieked at him demonically, **_Show him what happens, when he stands in the way of what was destined to be yours!_

'No!' **His conscious mind yelled, **'I can't do that..!'

_And why not!_

'I love her,' **his mind argued.**

**There was a cruel cackle, whoever it was, it was definitely a female, **_And you truly believes that she loves you the same way? You are foolish, boy!_

'Who are you,' **Sephiroth asked tiredly.**

_You are indeed foolish, you don't even recognize your own mother's voice!_

**At this point Sephiroth was conscious of the fact that his body had stopped moving and he was no longer walking forward. He could vaguely see Lilith staring up at him in concern, worry written all over her face.**

**Her lips were moving, frantically, she was asking him something – probably enquiring on whether he was alright, or if anything was wrong.**

**He couldn't bring himself to answer, he felt drained of energy, his throat felt paralysed.**

'Mother...?' **his conscious mind rasped out in shock; his mother was speaking to him. Jenova was?**

_He dared call you a monster, that should be considered spitting in your face, are you going to let him get away with this?_

**Sephiroth felt an inward shudder course through him, she continued, **_There is only one way to hurt him as badly as he hurt you..._

**He dared not ask.**

'I won't do what you want me to do.'

** As soon he finished that thought, his whole body was overcome with pains, that kept coming from his head; these were no headaches or migraines. It felt like someone kept jamming his own sword deep into his brain, he crumbled to his knees in pain – Lilith was by his side immediately, "Sephiroth..?" The panic in her voice was clear, and for a minute it almost made him forget about his cranial pains, he did the only thing he could think of; he tried concentrating on her voice, and reminded himself how badly he wanted to hear her. "Sephiroth," her thin arms circled around him, trying to hold him, giving him comfort, she whispered to him, "I'm here Sephiroth, I'm not going anywhere," he believed her, and wrapped his own arms around her tightly, the pain was almost unbearable, that it wasn't going to end. "Lilith," he rasped out in a painful hiss, tugging on her arm pulling her closer, "Please...don't leave...me," he cracked open his eyes weakly and gazed at her pleadingly.**

**She looked like she was wilting before his eyes, "I...I promise..I won't leave. I'll stay right here, and I won't go anywhere."**

**His mind was at war, his conscious kept screaming, **'No! You have to leave. Run.'

_'Take her!'_

_She's yours!_

_Make him pay!_

_Hurt her!_

_KILL!'_

**Sephiroth groaned, clutching onto Lilith tightly, making her yelp quietly, and squirm in his grasp.**

**The voices wouldn't stop.**

_'Show the world who you really are. That you are a God amongst these humans. Take the Planet back, take your rightful place as heir. The world is yours! Kill!_

_Kill!_

_KILL!_

** His vision began swimming, it was all such a flurried frenzy; he could feel Lilith tremble as she held him, murmuring his name, firmly, "Sephiroth. Sephiroth," he could tell from her tone she was trying to keep herself from falling apart, and keep herself from crying. She was trying to be strong for him, to show him that she was as strong as him – in the back of his mind he couldn't help but scoff at her pathetic attempts. No, he could feel his other side lose, and himself slowly slip away from the real world. His vision went black.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith held Sephiroth, repeatedly saying his name, trying to get him through his pains, "Sephiroth, please, come back. Please be alright," she pleaded to him. What happened to the great General Sephiroth, hero to the people? Where was he? What was happening to him? And what could she do to help him? She could only do one thing, that she could think of; she held him through his pains.**

**He writhed in her arms, while clutching onto her – she hoped this would end soon.**

**She didn't want to see him in pain, and she didn't want him to die, not when he had told her that he loved her.**

**Suddenly his body went limp for a second, and then he slowly released her, and lowered his arms to the ground. He looked like he was relaxed and calm now.**

**Lilith wondered if he was alright again, so she dared ask, "S-Sephiroth?"**

**He didn't answer her, and that made her worry, "Sephiroth, are you alright?...Please," she begged, in a soft voice, "Say something..."**

**She thought she saw movement underneath his thick long, rich silver hair; he had opened his eyes, "Sephiroth, please tell me you're alright," she pleaded.**

**He slowly lifted his head, and his eyes briefly connected with hers, "I'm alright. Yes."**

**His voice sounded smooth, flowing and steady, not haggard, like it was before, but there was something else that lay underneath it, almost menacing – or maybe it was just her imagination.**

**The silver haired man stood, revealing his full height; Lilith stepped back giving him some room, and some space, "Are you sure you're alright."**

**His lips pressed together tightly, curling slightly, "Yes." His voice sounded resounding and almost cold and hard.**

**Like he was annoyed.**

**Lilith decided not press the matter, and looked over her shoulder to where the town was, "Um, come on, I'll get you some water, or something," she said lamely.**

**He glided past her, making Lilith pause for a minute – what was wrong? **

**Why was he acting this way?**

**Lilith walked slowly after him, the stopped, "Sephiroth?"**

**He glanced at her indifferently over his shoulder, with an apathetic expression, "Hm?"**

**Lilith took a chance, "Do you still love me?"**

**Sephiroth's expression, remained in place still as ever, like a marble statue, "Yes," he answered shortly.**

**She stared at his back as he resumed his pace, then slowly followed after him.**

**They walked in silence, not saying a word to each other – this silence was tense and nerve wracking.**

**And the whole time, Lilith didn't notice that it was getting darker; the moon was already starting to rise.**

**She also noticed that the way Sephiroth was heading, was not the direction of her home, so she chose to speak up at that moment, "Um, Sephiroth," she shuffled nervously behind him, "This isn't the way back to the house," she lagged behind him a little.**

**He didn't seem to hear her, so Lilith thought about trying again, "Um, Sephiroth...?"**

**Sephiroth moved forward, then turned a corner, "Shortcut," he quipped crisply.**

**Lilith followed him, in silence; she was absorbed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice he had stopped and she walked right into his back.**

"**Um, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.**

**The silver haired man said nothing, he only looked down at her, and motioned ahead of him with a flick of his wrist, "There's something I want to show you."**

**Lilith blinked curiously, and stepped past him, and was now in front, "Really? What is it?"**

**Sephiroth stared at her stoically, "It's a surprise. Just keep on looking ahead."**

**She stared at him, and slowly turned her head to stare ahead – it was just a dead end, only a wooden wall; what did he want her to see?**

**Lilith just kept on staring on ahead, she failed to notice movement behind her, and Sephiroth's smooth voice flow quietly to her, "Well?" Lilith frowned in confusion, "Um, I don't see anything." She was just about to turn her head back up at him, until she caught a flash of silver, and metal glint.**

"**Sorry about this angel," a cold voice sneered at her. **

**Then a heavy blow to her head was delivered, and she fell with a loud thump to the ground, her vision slowly fading, her last thought was of her older, handsome lover, **_"Sephiroth..."_

**A flurry of black feathers caught her. Black wings...?**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** A twisted smirk made its way onto his handsome pale, glowing face, "Time to dream my sweet," he cooed down into her ear darkly. When she awoke, he will show her to their new world, and she will take her place by his side, like she was destined to from the very beginning. His Mother proved that to him, that his girl belonged to him for all eternity; now it was time make the world his, by spreading fire, and retrieve his Mother from where they were keeping her, and this girl was going to help him. Besides, she should be honored, not many young women could truly be his lover, or handle being the lover of a god, but this young girl who was far younger than any of those women, had become his lover, and only at the age of 14. She should be proud, and blessed – now it was time introduce her, and the rest of the world to an entirely new ruler, a new leader, a new king, and an entirely new God.**

**The Planet belong to his Mother, and with her power, she would give it to him.**

**He was the Chosen Legacy. Jenova's Legacy after all.**

**Time to awaken the fires, and bring Hell.**


	43. Medea II Chapter 41

_**Medea II: Chapter 41**_

_She sat outside of the house underneath the large tree outside on the lawn, from where the rickety old wood swing hung. Lilith now, only 9 years old sat outside, covered in dirt, and blood stained all over her clothes; her eyes were empty, dull, almost lifeless, having just come out of the house she had once lived in. Dominick was finally gone for good, so why wasn't she happy? He was gone like a bad dream, that she had just woken up from. But to her it seemed like she had only fallen deeper into the nightmare. She looked like a doll, only broken and filled with breaking cracks. It was cold, but she didn't feel the chill seeping through her clothes, and stabbing through her skin – she couldn't feel anything of the outside world that which surrounded her. Lilith felt hollow, like a lifeless husk. _

_ All she could feel was that everything hurt, it hurt to feel, it hurt to think, it even hurt to live; but not living at all, was just as horrible as living without purpose, and was the same as wanting to die. Lilith now understood that much, but at the same time life itself felt so foreign, that it simply held no clarity, no meaning, no pulse. All she knew, was that the world felt old around her, so ancient, and so...bleak, and on the edge of its existence completely. It was starting to rain, but Lilith didn't mind at all, she only stood up, from the swing, and started trudging through the old dirt road. She really didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that her body was moving as though it was being pulled by strings, all that was clear to her was that she was walking. _

_Her feet heavily trudged through the ground as it began to rain; the ground was becoming muddy, and thick._

_She descended down the hill, stumbling a little, taking staggering steps down the slope – it was a long descent down, but she made it through the town._

_The streets were empty and desolate, not a soul was out. Lilith just kept walking slowly forward staring at her automatically moving feet. How badly she wished she could feel something, feel anything, but she couldn't._

_As she walked on, she made an unexpected turn, and walked into an alley; leaning against it, tiredly and nimbly, she slid down, sinking to her knees._

_She sat outside in the rain – it was raining harder, but Lilith felt numb to the outside world, blind, deaf, and so far away._

_Lilith sat still, she almost looked like she was dead, and she felt dead inside her soul._

_ Then just like that, everything inside her began to come alive, she slowly began to reawaken, like after all the winter snow had melted, and everything was growing again. It dawned on her what she had just done, and the thought of that had made her cry. She sobbed long and hard; she was distraught at so many things: that she was alone in the world, that she was unloved, and of course that Dominick was gone, but the one thing that had hit her hard was the realization of what she had just done. And it made her feel sick to her stomach. The act itself was so horrible, that she couldn't bear to let her mind linger on it – it was just so horrifying, that she could do something like that. But all of this only made her cry harder._

_For once she wished that she could just disappear, just be swallowed by the earth whole, or just fade away from existence. But she was still here, and the only that would help hide her was the rain, for it was her only company._

_She was alone, all on her own._

_And so she stayed that way._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**Why are you doing this?" A man cried as he stepped back in fear.**

**He was cut down quickly.**

** The town was set ablaze, the ground littered with bodies, and soiled with blood; Sephiroth smirked, as the last body fell. Holding his Masamune with one hand, while his other arm held an unconscious raven haired girl, her body slung over his shoulder, his smirk grew, into something much more twisted. "I'm coming to pick you up, now," he murmured, ignoring the roaring burns, of the hungry flames; he was going to go and see his Mother. Jenova was waiting. She was waiting to give the world to him. To make him king. To make him a God. And this girl would be there to witness it. This girl, Lilith, who was only 14 years old, would have the opportunity to watch the old world end, and the birth of a new one begin.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** "Father, Lilith! Father where are you?" Tifa called out, as she walked on, trying to see through the flames and wreckage. She couldn't see anything, but what she did see was dead bodies littered everywhere; fortunately none of them looked like her father. That led her to believe that he was still alive, but that only raised more questions in her mind – what was happening? And who was doing all of this?**

**She hoped she could find someone who was still alive so they could explain this to her – maybe her teacher was still around here somewhere.**

**Now she just had to find him, and if possible find Lilith, too.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack frowned as he looked around, everything was on fire. Why? Where was Sephiroth? The last time he had seen the silver haired General was back at the Reactor, and he had seen him walking out, following Lilith who had seen all of which had transpired. Zack then stood up and followed after the two, but lost them. Where had they gone? Then the next thing he had remembered, was the town being set on fire, and people being massacred, killing each and every one of them. He wondered if there were any survivors left at all, or if anyone was able to escape, and if Sephiroth was doing anything here.**

**He had no idea where Cloud was, but he assumed he was helping other people evacuate.**

**Maybe he should find Tifa, and ask her what was going on and if possible get her, Lilith and many other people out of this town.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

** "Dad! Lilith! Where are you," Tifa looked high and low for her father, "If you're around, answer me! Dad!" She squinted, and spotted a familiar figure, "Elder," she gasped. An aged man was kneeling down, helping an injured, wounded bleeding man. He turned around to look over his shoulder, "Tifa? You're still here? Get out of here quickly!" Tifa ran up to him, "What in the world is going on," she demanded concern laced into her voice. There was a struggling man in her Master's arms, who was groaning, Tifa looked at him in sadness, "Why is this happening?" The elder didn't look at her, instead only stared at the injured man, "Looks like it's Sephiroth's doing," he murmured lowly.**

**Tifa blinked in surprise, "What? Sephiroth?"**

**That was just inconceivable.**

**Impossible.**

"**No way. Sephiroth? Why would he," she spoke in disbelief.**

**Then she remembered what she wanted to ask in the first place, the question that had her worried the most, "Elder, have you seen my father, and Lilith," she asked urgently, "I can't find him anywhere."**

**The elder looked back at her over his shoulder, "Your father is at the Mako Reactor on top of the mountain," he answered tersely.**

**Tifa bolted for that direction, until the dying man in the elder's arms drawled staggeringly, "Y-you can't!" **

**She stopped, and glanced over her shoulder at the injured man – why not? She had to see her father; Sephiroth was still out there somewhere!**

**The man gasped in pain, but spoke, "Sephiroth is up there...!" He was cut off by another pained groan, and couldn't speak anymore, but it looked like he had more to say.**

**The elder looked down at him in concern, "Are you alright?"**

**The man convulsed in pain, and was soon reduced to shudders, "Hey! Get a grip," the elder man scolded.**

**He looked up for a minute and found himself doing a double take; Tifa was running away, and heading into the same direction that Sephiroth had gone into, "Wait! Tifa! There's nothing you can do!"**

**She didn't stop, just kept on running, but she didn't hear what the else the injured man had said once she was gone, but the elder did, "Sephiroth," the man gasped, "He...wasn't alone." **

"**What do you mean," the older man asked.**

**The man opened his eyes weakly, "He...had a girl with him...he was...carrying her."**

**The elder's eyes widened, "Who was it?"**

**The man closed his eyes, "L...L...Lil..ith," he stuttered out faintly, until his voice died, and faded, swallowed by the roaring of the flames that surrounded the doomed town.**

**The elder's felt his breath hitch – Lilith was with him?**

**Why would he take her with him to the Mako Reactor?**

**What could he have planned?**

**And Gaia only knew what he was doing to the young innocent girl, and what he had done to her.**

**Hopefully prayers would be enough to spare the young girl from the fate other people of this town had suffered through at the hand of Sephiroth's blade.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

** A twisted smirk made its way onto his handsome face, as the man before him finally died; his sword was protruding from his body. Adjusting Lilith's limp form over his shoulder to keep her from falling, Sephiroth turned on his heel, and walked towards the doorway of the reactor. He sneered at the man's pathetic attempt to fight him off, to save the unconscious girl in his arms, and he ended up losing his own life, at the price of his own life.**

**He was a fool, trying to play a hero and trying to save Lilith's life and only ended up losing his own.**

**Sephiroth's smile grew as he remembered the man's feeble attempt at trying to challenge and fight him – he was after all trying to challenge a god, and should have known that he wasn't going to make it out alive.**

**And now the time was drawing near, to return the Planet to it's rightful king and ruler.**

**Only this time, nothing and no one else would get in his way.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Lilith watched from behind the tree, as they lowered the casket, containing Dominick's body, into the ground. The began shovelling dirt over it, forever burying it into the ground; "I hope you're going to hell," Lilith whispered to the wind, as she glared at the funeral scene. That man didn't deserve a funeral, or any sort of ceremony to send him off into the next life, he hadn't faded away into the Lifestream, and hadn't made it to the Promised Land – his soul would forever be damned to Hell. She found a strange comfort in that thought, and felt more relief than comfort, at least Dominick would never be able to hurt her ever again._

_Turning around, Lilith walked away, retreating away from the peacefully, grim scene, she no longer cared. Dominick was gone, and he was gone for good, meaning she was finally free to do as she liked, __without anyone trying to use her, or hurt her the way he has._

_She finally did it, she finally got away from him,...she got rid of him._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The hellish flames seemed to only consume and swallow more of the town up; Zack combed through the streets, along with one of the troopers, his friend, Cloud; the sky had become so dark, that it was almost devoid of any stars, or even a moon.**

**He looked through the smoke and finally spotted someone, "Mister!"**

**The figure turned around and appeared to be carrying somebody, an injured man it looked like, "Oh, it's you."**

" **You are sane, right?" It was the same man, who Zack had recognized, someone that Tifa had introduced him to.**

**Zack scowled glancing a the burning buildings once he had reached the town local and elder, "How can I be in such a situation," he answered flatly.**

**Watching the flames, Zack swallowed the lump in his throat and asked the dreaded question, "Sephiroth did this right?"**

**The old man grimaced, "I read that he was a hero...," he glared darkly at the rest of them, accusingly, "but he's just a murderer."**

"**This is terrible," the trooper cadet behind him remarked.**

"**What happened to Sephiroth," Zack asked outraged.**

**The old man tensed suddenly remembering something important, "Oh yeah, will you help Tifa?"**

**He asked urgently.**

**Zack and Cloud both turned to face him, "Did something happen to Tifa," Zack asked in concern, Cloud just stiffened behind him.**

"**She went up to the Mako Reactor, on the mountain to look for her father," he replied grimly, with a darkened frown, "Sephiroth is over there too."**

"**What," Zack demanded in surprise.**

**The elder answered, "That girl is no match for him," he wisely commented, "His opponent must be someone, like you, a SOLDIER."**

**Zack interrupted at that moment, "I'm no ordinary SOLDIER," he paused, looking away at the roaring fire, "I'm a SOLDIER, First Class." **

**The First Class SOLDIER didn't look at Cloud, as he decided to give him an order, "You help the Elder."**

**Said elder spoke up, "I'll follow you up there soon. I leave Tifa to you, and Lilith too."**

**Zack glanced at the man in response, "Lilith's with Sephiroth?" That part he didn't know, "Yes," the elder replied, "She was unconscious, and was being carried by him to the Mako Reactor."**

**The dark haired SOLDIER nodded, "Leave it to me," he reassured.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**She felt like she was floating...and there were arms around her, holding her in place, as a flurry of feathers surrounded her.**_

_**Why were they black?**_

_**Was this an angel?**_

_**Has she died and gone to Heaven? Was she in the Promised Land? If so, then where was her mother? And Angeal? And Gillian?**_

_**And why was it so dark?**_

_**Was the Promised Land supposed to be dark? And was it supposed to have arms to hold her, and a male's voice be speaking to her?**_

_**Wait, what?**_

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**Are you awake now, angel?"**

**Lilith's eyes snapped open, and she blinked, her eyes slowly searched around her surroundings, she felt so tired, and her legs felt like jello.**

**Looking up her violet eyes met a pair of glowing pale green ones. Sephiroth! **

**Her eyes were wide – what was he doing here? And where were they?**

**There was a dark ceiling above her; so were they inside somewhere? Where then? Were they even in Nibelheim, anymore?**

"**What is this place?" She croaked out hoarsely.**

**Her throat felt hollow and dry, she hadn't spoken in a whole day, but for some reason it felt like it had been far longer than a day.**

"**We're in the mako Reactor," Sephiroth answered coolly, in a voice that made Lilith shiver from how it resounded so coldly, and rigidly. He looked and sounded different, he wasn't looking at her the same way, like he used.**

**His eyes almost looked cruel.**

**The silver haired man stood up, then grabbed her arm, and pulled her up with him, "Come, it's almost time," he stated indifferently.**

**His black gloved fingers gripped her arm roughly and tightened, to the point Lilith tried holding back a gasp of pain. It hurt.**

"**Sephiroth?"**

**He didn't answer her.**

"**Sephiroth...?"**

**He ignored her and so Lilith gave up trying to talk to him, and getting him to talk to her.**

**But something inside her mind screamed at her, to not let him ignore her; they were after all together, "Sephiroth, please say something, talk to me," she pleaded to him.**

**He glanced at her over his shoulder, a cruel smirk twisted on his face, "It's almost time."**

**Lilith stared at him helplessly, "Time? Time for what?"**

**Sephiroth snickered, and turned back to face ahead, "Time for Mother to awaken and take the Planet back, like it should have been when she first arrived here."**

**Lilith took an uncertain step towards him, "Mother?..."**

**Sephiroth's smirk grew, "Yes, you see, my little iris, you get to meet her for the first time,...she will give you her blessing, and me, what I deserve the most."**

**Lilith grew quiet, but couldn't help but feel, slightly apprehensive, and anxious; didn't Sephiroth say that his mother died?**

**Something wasn't making any sense here.**

**She watched him approach a metal door, and saw above it written a single word(more like name): **_Jenova_

**The 14 year old shuddered – it was so cold in here. Why?**

**He gazed at the door...why did she get the feeling that there was something horrible behind that door.**

**But as she took a closer look at him, she noticed something off. Where was his sword?**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**Father!" Tifa called out as she reached the reactor. "Father! Where are you?"**

**She ran up the hill, where she could see the faint green glow of the mako coming from the reactor, then stopped; a body lay there, someone she recognized, and next to him was a long familiar sword, with the tip of it drenched in blood.**

"**Father," she yelled and ran to his side immediately – Tifa took him into her arms. He wasn't going to last. "Father!" Tifa cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.**

**He gasped and gurgled, then his body grew limp, and still; he took one last exhale.**

**Mr. Lockhart was dead.**

**Tifa wept long and hard, until she finally managed to recollect herself. Quietly she stood up, "Sephiroth, huh?"**

"**Shinra," she murmured, "SOLDIER," she grasped the sword, "Mako...," **

**She picked it up and brandished it, "I hate them, I hate them all!"**

** XOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Sephiroth stood before the door, "I thought of an excellent plan, Mother," he spoke lowly, but clear enough, for Lilith to hear; she looked up at him, then faced the door. His Mother was behind that door? He reached out and stroked the surface of the metallic door, with his hand so lightly. Lilith felt suddenly a cold rush of air, and shivered, there was something behind that door, that chilled her, and frightened her – it was making her hair stand on ends. The feeling she was feeling right now, made her nauseous, and sick. She wanted to run away, and hide, but her feet remained rooted to the ground.**

"**Mother," Sephiroth repeated, and just as he did, there was an angered cry from behind him, "Sephiroth!"**

**Lilith recognized the voice and turned around, "Tifa?" She said loudly.**

**There stood an angered and raging Tifa – why did she look so mad? And at Sephiroth? **

**Looking between the two; there was tension, she could tell.**

**And why did Tifa have Sephiroth's sword?**

"**Sephiroth," Tifa yelled seethingly, "Why did you destroy my home?" Lilith's breath hitched, and her eyes widened, as Tifa went on, "Why did you slaughter the villagers? Why did you murder my father!"**

**Lilith almost choked back on her spit, or would have, if her throat didn't already dry up, after hearing those words.**

**Slaughtered the villagers?**

**Murdered Mr. Lockhart?**

**Sephiroth did all of this? All of these terrible things, were caused by him?**

**Unless it was all just lies, but would Tifa ever lie about these things?**

**Lilith searched the older girl's face, and all the while wondered why she was doing so in the first place. Tifa would never lie about something as horrible as this.**

**For as long as Lilith had known Tifa, she knew very well, that the older girl had never told lies, not even once – especially if it concerned her own father.**

"**Tifa...?" Lilith croaked weakly.**

**The older girl's eyes met hers, "Lilith get away from him! He's a murderer!"**

**Before Lilith could say another word, Tifa charged at Sephiroth with his own sword in her hands.**

**Lilith gasped, "Tifa, no!"**

**The older girl tried to swing the Masamune at him, Lilith closed her eyes, then opened them daring herself to look.**

**Tifa was hanging above the ground, struggled and squirming around, trying to move; Sephiroth had her wrists in his firm, iron-like grip. Lilith watched the scene, mouth open, as she watched in stunned silence, the scene before her.**

**She felt frozen, as though time was standing still, but at the same time threatening to burst and rip apart at that very moment.**

**Finally it registered to her what was happening, and she snapped out of her stupor, "Sephiroth, what are you doing? Put her down, please," she pleaded to him, running to him, and grabbing his elbow, the arm that had been holding up the older girl.**

**Her pleading fell on deaf ears.**

** Tifa looked at him in the eyes, with contempt, hate, anger, rage, and disgust. His eyes gazed at her, with a darkened look and smile that she didn't like, because it sent a stab of fear into her back. Those unearthly, and toxic green eyes, which glowed faintly with the sickening hue from the all the mako that had been injected into him. He truly was...a monster! And the most disturbing, and frightening thing was that Lilith, the sweet innocent 14 year old, whom Tifa had come to think of as a sister, in the past 2 years, was standing right near that monster, pleading and begging to him, and _touching_ him! She was like an innocent baby lamb, that wasn't aware that it was standing next to the wolf in sheep's clothing, bleating to him, and standing so close to him.**

"**Lilith," Tifa gasped both from pain, and fear, "Get away from him...! He's a murderer...a monster!" She whispered brokenly.**

** Lilith gazed at the two of them, then at Sephiroth, and slowly began to back away from him, and just as she did, Sephiroth sliced at Tifa with the sword she held in her hands then released her, "Tifa!" Lilith cried, as she watched her older sister-figure fall down the flight of stairs, and hit the ground with a really big thud, and a soft grunt. Lilith wanted to run to her, but a black gloved hand stopped her, by grasping her shoulder, digging long, strong fingers deep into her flesh, making her squirm. Looking over her shoulder, the 14 year old saw that it was Sephiroth; she moved trying to squirm and squeeze out of his grip, "Sephiroth," she squeaked, "Please let me go now...Tifa,...she's hurt. You hurt her," Lilith murmured desperately. **

**Ignoring her plea, the silver haired mad General, turned around and forced her to follow his movement.**

**Lilith bit her lip – what was going on?**

**She wanted to escape his grip, and go run to Tifa's side. Her eyes caught the metal glint, it suddenly dawned on her, that Sephiroth had his Masamune with him, if she tried to run he might...**

**No!**

**No...**

**He wouldn't do that...would he?**

**Would he really go so far as to kill her?**

**He said that he loved her, but he had just injured Tifa,...so...**

**There really was no telling what he would do, if she tried to make a break for it; she heard a voice – Sephiroth was speaking.**

**He was talking about Mother.**

**What mother?**

**His mother?**

**But that couldn't be right – he said that his mother died.**

** She heard a loud rumble, and saw the door breaking off; Sephiroth had just broken down the door, making her flinch and give a jerk of surprise. The sight that met her, was an unforgettable one – sets of wires and gears connected to a metallic-looking silver woman, powered and run by machinery, transmitting fluids from within the hoses attached to the mechanic spectacle. Lilith felt her stomach churn at the sight of this, as she stared at in a twisted, stunned morbid, disgusted fascination.**

**The teenager wanted so badly to avert her eyes from the sight, but couldn't force herself to look away.**

**Was this...machine his mother? Jenova?**

**Lilith was starting to feel nausea churning in her stomach, and bile burning in her throat; Lilith heard Sephiroth breaking the door down – she turned her eyes slowly to where Sephiroth was staring at.**

**Her eyes grew wide, she felt thick bile rise to her throat.**

**A tank, with a misshapen, deformed, woman inside, with a red glowing eye, silver hair, and tenticles, pale blue discolored skin.**

**Jenova...!**

**Sephiroth's Mother...was this thing?**

**It wasn't even human, it was a..._thing!_**

**Feeling sick all over again, Lilith closed her eyes, turned quickly to the side, lurching forward, she heaved up all the contents of her stomach.**

**She gurgled as she threw up, panting and gasping lightly, some dry sobs mixed in.**

**Lilith had never felt so sick to her stomach (not counting the times, she was sick years ago, at the Healing Lodge).**

**Lilith tried to stop herself, but she couldn't stop herself from heaving – clutching her stomach, she cried a little after she had finally stopped.**

**She prayed this would be the end of it.**

**Taking slow shaky breaths, her vision was starting to blur, and before she knew it, it grew dim then pitch black, and she felt herself falling.**

**She didn't know when she had hit the ground, but all she could think of was the color red, again, and see familiar pair of sky blue eyes.**

_'Genesis?...Is that...you?'_


	44. Medea II Chapter 42

_**Medea II: Chapter 42**_

Disclaimer: The beginning of the chapter is going to be narrated by Lilith, so just as a head's up, this is now her part to tell, but then it'll go back to normal. Its going to go back and forth between Lilith and Genesis, then third person in this chapter.

"_One moment the world is as it is. The next, it is something entirely different. Something that it has never been before."_

_ -Pandora(Anne Rice)_

** _Had there ever been a single living truth in my short of but still-living life, I wouldn't be too sure if I wanted to hear it. Hearing the truth can have a different effect on someone; but all I can truly say is that if I had ever had the opportunity to listen to the truth, then I would never turn something like that down – seeing as I had always been the one living a painful and excruciating lie, for the past years of my life. For someone who was my age, I had secrets too, though more like sins, that I had to carry for 6 years of my life. Over time you start to close your eyes, and forget what the truth really is._**

_**I've done the same thing, but it never helped me face myself.**_

_**No one knew.**_

_**Not Tifa.**_

_**Not Cissnei.**_

_**Not Zack.**_

_**Not Cloud or Sephiroth.**_

_**Not Angeal, or his mother, Gillian (I doubt she would be able to handle it).**_

_**Not even Genesis knew.**_

_**After the past 4 years of living with him, I had never once told him, everything, but even then...he is still the closest person to me, whom I care for very much, even love.**_

_**This of course only made me feel guilty for not telling him.**_

_**I haven't even told that therapist, that Genesis hired for me to talk to. I can imagine how he would react, if he found out from her. No, I love him too much to tell him, what I've done.**_

_**I pray and hope that I will never have to tell anyone, what I did, and someday maybe even put it behind me, for good.**_

_**This secret, I will only admit to myself, and no one else.**_

_**I am a killer...**_

_**I am a murderer, and I hate myself for it...**_

_**And I am evil...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

There was so much smoke and fire everywhere; the village of Nibelheim was doomed, and all because the monster who had once been my friend, and enemy. I looked down at the young but blossoming unconscious girl in my arms – the beautiful girl, whom I had raised for the past 4 years. My sweet little Lilly. She had grown so beautifully over the years, I hadn't seen her, and I haven't seen her in only 2 years, how I loved her so deeply, for her compassion, kindness, and gentleness, and how she had saved my life by trying to prolong it with donating her own blood to me.

She stirs in my arms and her eyes are now wide open, as she looks around slowly, and uncertainly, like an injured fawn searching for any nearby predators, then her gaze falls on me, "Genesis...," she breathes out.

I don't know if I should smile, or say something, but I wondered, if this wasn't the best time, so all I could do was nod, my head, slowly.

She snuggled closer into my warmth, probably cold from the exposure of the outside night air.

"...I'm so tired...," she whispered to me, her eyes drooping down heavily, "and...scared..."

I clutched onto her form tighter, brought my head down, and kissed the crown of her head, lightly. I didn't know if I could be this close to her, after all that I have been through – her blood had helped me, but only for a short amount of time.

I was healthy for what seemed like a short-lived while, it didn't last long, for her blood to be completely worked out of my system.

After I relapsed back into my degradation state, I didn't want to involve her in this anymore, she had put enough on the line to help save me, and she deserved to live a happy carefree life. She was the one person I didn't want to drag down this road.

I had chosen to go down this path, and I couldn't force her to follow me, I...I loved her,...and I still do, now more than ever.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

_** I gazed at his fading gray faint red locks, he was in his degradation state again, my blood didn't work then? I wanted to cry so badly that the test had failed; without warning I jumped forward and threw my arms around him, I missed him so, despite all of his cruelty, "Genesis...Genesis...Genesis...," I murmured his name over and over again brokenly. Not seeing for 4 years, but then having him reappear now, I couldn't help but cry into his shirt, my sobs were muffled. All of this only made me realize one thing.**_

**_That I loved him, and I always will...I-...my thoughts choked just now, as my mind had unwound, __and memories of Sephiroth's love for me resurfaced, but then he had changed so much. He...hurt Tifa... "Sephiroth...," I whispered slowly to myself as I pulled away from Genesis._**

_**I felt like I was in a daze...there was a heavy thick fog in my mind that could not be lifted.**_

_**Blinking back tears, I forced my gaze back on the ill renegade ex-SOLDIER, "Genesis...what happened? Where is Sephiroth?"**_

_**His face became expressionless, and I felt alertness rise in my chest, "Genesis...?" I whispered his name shrilly.**_

_**He looked almost like a wraith, and so ghostly.**_

_**This made my heart break for him.**_

"_**He's gone...," Genesis closed his eyes and hung his head.**_

_**Gone?**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Gone?" Her young voice choked softly in a repressed held back sob.

I closed my eyes, and nodded solemnly; I shouldn't feel this way, he was gone, Lilith's young heart was broken, and wounded, then why did I feel so happy?

I didn't want him to love her, and I didn't want her to love him, was I so demented that I would feel satisfaction ripping the two of them apart by tampering in all of this, messing with their affections?

But it was still wrong.

Sephiroth should not have felt that way towards Lilith.

She was too young, and would no doubt, be scathed by his affections. She would be scarred for the remainder of her life.

I didn't want that for her – she deserved some semblance of a normal life.

It was the best thing for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** They sat in silence together for the longest time, she was seated on his lap, her head resting against his chest, her eyes held a sort wearied, numbing expression, but not completely blank, it looked more like tired. Genesis's eyes, meanwhile, held the same exact thing; both were at a loss, not sure what to say to make the other feel better. There was a sort of lifelessness about in the air, but it didn't seem to concern either one of them. It was then, Lilith chose to speak up, and break the silence, but what she said had shocked even the red head:**

"**We lost him, didn't we?" **

**Genesis stilled for a moment, but lowered his head, down to gaze at her, "Yes..."**

**Lilith said nothing after that, only closed her eyes – he loved her, and he killed the townspeople, burned down the city Nibelheim,...so, what now?**

**What were they supposed to do now?**

**What was she supposed to do?**

**What was he going to do with her now?**

**Was he going to just leave her here, all by herself?**

** Normally this thought would have made her cry right now, at this moment, but she didn't, she felt too numb to cry. Her mind had unwound, and wasn't working. She couldn't feel anything, not pain, not sadness, anger, hate, or anything else – she felt as though her heart had been replaced with stone. Sephiroth had taken her heart, but now it was Genesis who was holding it now. Whatever his answer was, it would either break her, or heal her.**

"**We...We...," Lilith rasped hoarsely, "We..we lost didn't we?"**

**She felt him stiffen at that question, and suddenly she didn't want an answer – she knew now she didn't need one.**

**But despite her thoughts, she heard him clear his throat, and he spoke, his smooth, velvet voice speak to her, "We have lost him, but that doesn't mean that we have lost, Lilith."**

**The young teen let her eyes slide shut, "And the Gift?" She asked dully.**

**Genesis pressed his lips together, "I will not stop searching for it. So I'll keep going on."**

**Lilith's eyes shot open blankly, her eyes searching the darkness of the forest – funny how this was the first time, she had even bothered to look at her surroundings; and the first time she saw right through them.**

**The leaves, the bushes, the shrubs, and the trees, she saw all through them, they were more like a mirror, a portal – she right through them, and was seeing the outside world, and the people in it.**

**It was a look that did not belong on her still sweet, angelic face – it made her look...older, and aged.**

**They continued to sit on in a deafening silence.**

**Once again Lilith opened her dry cracked lips, and dry, withered voice spoke up, "If you're gonna keep on going, then so will I,...I'll go with you...," she decided firmly.**

**Genesis could not believe what he was hearing – was Lilith even in her right mind? His goal was ****to keep her out of this, "No," he protested, "You won't be going with me...I don't wan-"**

**She cut him off right there, "Genesis, like it or not, I'm already in this, whether you'll want to admit it or not, this was meant to happen a long time ago, it's what She would want. I...I love you, and I can't lose you as well."**

**Genesis felt something inside him cry out so harshly, he wondered if Lilith had heard it too. Her silence showed him that she did not, and remained unresponsive to his inner cry.**

**She loved him...she still loved him – nothing lost between them.**

**His arms suddenly tightened around her, "Are you sure you want this? You really want to follow me?"**

**Lilith glanced up and her eyes met his dead on, "Yes." Her eyes held the seriousness that backed up her answer, she was adamant about this, and was not about back down from this deal.**

**He leaned back and moved her even closer to him, drawing her deeper into his hooks.**

**She would always be tied to him...**

**Which is exactly what she wanted from the very beginning.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** There was no consciousness left, nor any code of conduct, or morality; she followed him like she had said she would do, and in turn he seemed to follow her, whenever she had tired and stopped only for a minute to rest her legs, he would stop, and wait, or sometimes he would stand behind her, and linger, hovering over her for a minute. On one instance, she had stumbled over a tree root, and twisted her ankle, Genesis had stopped on her account, walked over to her, picked her up, sat her down on soft lush grass, then took her ankle into his hands, and began gently massaging the muscle. When she was well enough, she had thanked with an awkward but bold kiss on his cheek, then proceeded on their path. And he was left standing there for a brief moment, touching the spot where her lips had touched, his eyes gleaming with amusement, mischief. He followed after her shortly, smirking to himself the entire time she had her back turned.**

**And so it went on that way – the silence between them was neither cold, nor hostile.**

**It was comfortable, and for her, damn well nostalgic, and she missed this completely, this is how she wanted it.**

**The other thing she missed was Genesis quoting _LOVELESS_ to her.**

**Lilith knew that there was something wrong with her mind; for one moment to be with Sephiroth, who was not even himself, and probably dead right now, and now for her to be with Genesis.**

**Now she really knew that she was...so fucked up...yeah, she really has lost her mind, and now she couldn't even see reason, nor logic anymore.**

**But when had that ever held her back before?**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Zack?"**

**Genesis thought for a minute, "He got away."**

"**Tifa?"**

**The unconscious girl, Genesis vaguely recalled seeing her with her back slumped against a metal wall, obviously still unconscious, "I saw her, but I don't know if she was alive, probably she was knocked out."**

**She grew silent, for a moment registering his words, but another thought entered her mind.**

"**Mr. Lockhart?"**

**Genesis blinked and wracked his brain, trying to figure out who that was, "I don't know."**

"**You know? Tifa's dad?"**

**Now that rang a bell now, he had remembered seeing Sephiroth fighting someone, "Dead."**

**Lilith grew silent again while following after him, "What about Cloud," she asked softly, "You said that he was with Zack?"**

**Genesis nodded, "Yes. He was."**

"**What happened to him?"**

**He had seen Cloud fight with Sephiroth, and defeat him, but then he was carried away by the scientists, as was Zack. "I don't know."**

**Lilith was starting to run out of people, "Tifa's Master?"**

"**Escaped."**

"**The Elder?"**

"**Escaped."**

"**Did anyone else escape besides them?"**

**Genesis thought for a minute before answering a clear straight answer, "I don't know that either."**

**Lilith was about to run out of questions, until another rose up in her mind, "Where did the ones who escaped, run away to?"**

"**I...I don't know," Genesis answered honestly, "Probably Midgar. Its where all the jobs are. Where all the work is, so they would probably head there."**

"**Oh." Lilith mumbled, "Are we going there too?"**

**Genesis hesitated before shaking his head slowly, "No. Not yet."**

"**Why?"**

**He didn't get tired of questions, he actually missed not having anyone to talk to aside from Hollander, or Lazard, "We still have a lot to do."**

"**Like the finding the Gift?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How are we going to find it?"**

**That question took Genesis by surprise, he wasn't expecting her to ask something like this so forwardly, "The Lifestream should help, it should show the way.**

"**...Oh..," it came out slow, and confused but, she didn't press the subject.**

**They fell back into a companionable, consoling silence, for what seemed to have lasted a few hours, until Genesis had finally decided to stop, "We're stopping for the night," she looked up at him and nodded, tiredly, while trying to stifle a yawn.**

**Night had already fallen, and all Lilith could see was the flicker of fireflies – strange, no matter their size, they almost looked like stars.**

**Her brother once told her that stars were not really as small as they looked, they were just really far away, but up close they were really big; almost as big as the moon, and the sun.**

**Lilith couldn't help but smirk, as she recalled what her brother said to her – maybe their size might have been a bit over exaggerated, due the delusional fantasies of a child's imagination.**

**Genesis had gotten her something to eat, after she was done she fell asleep.**

**The night passed by slowly – it had also been the first dreamless night she had in her young life.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been some time in the middle of the night, when a strange sort of tug awoke me, from the midst of a dreamless slumber. My body was once again in pain, so much so, that I almost cried internally enough to let tears roll down my paling cheeks. I wonder how I could have become so sick? And how I could have possibly felt so sick in heart, body, mind and soul? I must have been some sort of horrid abomination, to have myself fall apart like this, and in front of Lilith. I, who lost everything now – my best friend, Angeal, whom I would probably never see again my soul would never be able to follow to where his soul had gone to, I was not worthy of such a place. I was no better than Sephiroth; I killed my parents, and had forced with my death threats, for Hollander to take the G-cells, so he could become ill too. And now Lazard was ill because I had convinced as well.

And in the midst state of all of this, the only one, whom I had yet to taint, with the very poison I had reaped, and became entitled to, was Lilith.

"Genesis," I heard her whisper faintly in the dark, and lifted my head weakly, ignoring the stinging pain, in the back joint of my neck.

My body ached, like I was already an old, broken down old man, that I wondered how Lilith could not feel disgusted by current state.

She was staring at me, through careful half-lidded eyes, there were dark rings under her eyes, indicating that she had not slept much, and had must have only spent half of the night watching over me.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked her softly, in a thickened but weak voice – I hated feeling so frail, and delicate.

And now I was feeling tired all of the time.

She shrugged at me – something I had seen many teens do (well, mostly Zack, and his friend Cloud), and now she was slowly starting to pick up that gesture.

Much to my bemusement, I knew that with a sense of reality, I would never be able to truly feel alive like this again. My time would soon be drawing to a close.

"I had a bad dream," she answered liltingly.

I cocked my head to the side, my ashen gray locks swayed to the side, and covering part of my face, quietly I lifted my hand and patted my lap to her, making her eyes follow the movement.

"Come here," I said to her.

Ordinarily she wouldn't waste her time, and come to me immediately, but this time she was gazing at me, in what looked like a blissful stare.

I weakly lifted my arm up, and stretched it to her, reaching for her, "Love," I whispered to her pleadingly.

She seemed to snap out of her daze, and fluidly stood up, and wasted no time in hurrying to my side, in a trotting jog.

My hand was still lingering in the air, reaching out to her, yearning eagerly to touch her skin, as if the very feel of it would be the cure would heal me – and how I desperately wish it would. I was jerked out of my thoughts when her hand made contact with my gloved one.

Her small pale hand grasped mine, holding it, clutching it, like it was a lifeline.

For me it was some semblance of sanity and life, reminding me that I was still alive, but also a reminder of my possible, warped mortality.

I tugged on her hand gently, pulling her closer to me as tenderly as I could, or at least at how my body could allow me.

She was brought closer by my own fading strength, and was now standing so close, her knees were brushing against my own (since I was in a sitting position, which I noticed just now was uncomfortable for me). Lilith was standing so close to me, even though were only standing at arm's length from each other; her mouth was in a firm, flat, straight line, but in no way did it look to be at all unfriendly, not with her plump firm lips. Her eyes seemed to glow faintly in the dark, resonating and illuminating from the translucent moon, her skin seemed to glow along with her eyes. She looked older than 14, from within the cover of the dark of night. Her eyes were burning into mine, with an unreadable emotion, but I could definitely call it empathy for me.

"Lilith," I murmured her name arduously, but the rest of the words died on my lips – there was so much I wanted to say to her.

She shook her head, a look of understanding filling her clouded eyes, "Its alright."

To say that I was feeling relief at her words of comfort, and reassurance, was an understatement; I lifted my other hand, and touched her soft creamy cheek.

It was at this point I realized how much I found myself craving for this contact.

I wanted this, more than I was caring to admit.

I needed this.

I wanted and needed her.

I began caressing her cheek, and she leaned into my touch; soon she lifted her other hand, and brought it my face, moving some gray hair out of my face, then touching my temple, her fingers trailed down, and started to touch the side of my face, her thumb rubs my cheek warmly. I don't feel completely horrid anymore. Us standing like this, makes me recollect the time, we had danced in my old bedroom, back in Banora; quietly I smoothly (albeit painfully) stand up, offhandedly noting how much taller she had gotten, though she was still shorter than me, she barely reached up to chest. Slowly I take her hands in mine, and arrange so that we are in a partner's waltz position. Realization floods into her bright magenta violet depths, as she begins to understand, what I want to do.

And so, with me leading the way, we dance with no rhythm, melody or beat – only to the muted waltz I hear in my head.

Our bodies move in sync, as we pick up our pace a little bit, but our movements are a bit clumsy.

She stumbles a little bit, due to what I can only guess must be nervousness; I allow a faint little smile to make its way up onto my face, hoping that it would ease her.

It does...she smiles back at me meaningfully, and with such emotional devotion, and love, I want to hold her closer.

I twirled her slowly, and gracefully.

If only a moment like this could last forever, and I would do this a thousand times over with her.

This moment felt almost all too real, but sense was just beginning to break through, and I realized that our dance was beginning to become something much more intimate, something molded together, by our own design.

And as twisted as I sounded right now, I loved the feel of it.

I suddenly put a stop to our dance, halting her movements and mine, she was still looking up at me; I closed the distance between our faces, I could feel her breath hitch and catch in her throat. I imagine her chest was beginning to constrict, as everything seemed to hold still, and freeze. Despite her being so young, underneath the glow of the moon, she looked like a young woman, not 14 – I suddenly wanted to lean even closer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_** His face was moving closer to mine, and I could feel my heartbeat getting louder, it was hammering in my chest, it was a wonder he couldn't hear it, too. I felt his breath on my face, and was hypnotized by his eyes. They were still as blue and bright as ever, I let my eyes wander up, to where his unforgettable red hair was; it wasn't red anymore, it was fading gray making him look older, he didn't look like he did before, but inside he still felt the same to me. Genesis was still here, with me, right here and now - …and I loved every single bit of him. For who he was, no matter what. **_

_**I leaned closer hesitantly, but boldly and bravely, looking at him now, I knew I would love him forever, there would never be anyone else out there like him.**_

_**He looked beautiful...despite how weak he looked.**_

_**I loved him and only him, being with him almost made me forget about Sephiroth, and everything he had done.**_

"_**Genesis..?"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Genesis...?" She whispered my name so delicately in the dark, that I could not take it anymore, I leaned in so fast, and pressed my lips against her soft cold ones. I felt her grow stiff in my arms, all movement had stilled within her body. I made sure that the kiss was chaste, and pure, I didn't want to frighten her. As I pulled away, I realized what I had just done, and that made me no better than Sephiroth. I was disgusting, doing this to her, she was still just a child, only 14, barely even a woman, yet it this very realization that made me realize something else – that I had loved her...I had loved her all along, from the very beginning.

She was now staring at me, not saying a word, and I was too afraid of what she was thinking of me, "Lilith..."

Lilith seemed to have snapped out of her trance, and her eyes came into focus, zeroing in on me, "Genesis. I-.."

"I'm sorry," I interjected immediately, "I shouldn't have done that, it won't happen again..." I broke away from her, refusing to look at her.

We stood there in a pregnant silence, until finally one of us broke it, and it wasn't me this time, "You're right...," her voice suddenly became cold, and hard, "You really shouldn't have," I flinched at how she spoke.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard movement, and saw her lying down, with her back facing me.

She was going to sleep without even a goodnight.

But I suppose it was for the best if she didn't want to talk to me – ignoring the painful sting in my chest, I returned to my old spot and sat down, leaning my head back so it could rest.

Tomorrow I was going to be a long day ahead of us...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** They walked in silence, he was a good distance ahead of her, while she lingered behind him in a slow, calm pace. Neither of them spoke, for neither of them felt the need to; their silence spoke in great multitude of levels and volumes. Lilith refused to look at him, only focusing on the ground beneath her feet. She didn't notice Genesis stealing furtive glances at her.**

**Suddenly the air changed, the wind blew, and whooshed down at them, making Lilith duck her face behind her arm.**

**As soon as she looked up, her eyes widened, "Angeal...?"**

** He stood before her, though the color from him was gone, and drained, she could see the visible facial features that it was him, through that familiar white hair, and sickly look, weary blue-gray eyes, the only thing that was different about him was that he wore a business suit, which also looked bleak and colorless.**

**She moved closer to him without a stop, ignoring how Genesis had turned his head towards her in slight alarm.**

"**Angeal," she spoke again, to see if it was truly him.**

**He gazed at her, then shook his head, "Not exactly Lilith," the voice wasn't his – it was not him.**

"**Then who are," she was about to ask until her voice faded, as she took a second look at him, and saw how familiar the suit he was wearing, looked. A long coat or jacket, and beneath that she could see a tie, and finally it dawned on her.**

"**Lazard...," she spoke in a low, and softened tone.**

**He nodded, "You certainly grew Lilith. You're becoming a beautiful young lady."**

**The compliment would have made her face flush a fine shaded red, but she looked over his appearance and frowned, "And you...you look...different..."**

**He looked sick.**

**Weak.**

**Lazard gave a faint forced smile, and nodded, "I know," he gave a dry chuckle, "I look worse. I've gotten so old."**

**Lilith suddenly wished she hadn't said a word. She didn't mean to make it sound that way, "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant, I meant I," he silenced her.**

"**I know," he nodded in understanding, "I know what you meant to say. Believe me, I'm not offended about it."**

**Lilith could only nod her head dumbly.**

**It was then Genesis spoke, "Well?"**

**Lazard broke eye contact from Lilith and his gaze shifted towards the renegade one winged angel, "As expected, they escaped from the lab, and now Shinra is after them."**

**Genesis nodded, "And where are they headed?"**

**Lazard answered, "I believe that your clones are trying to steer them into the opposite direction."**

**The ex-SOLDIER nodded, "That'll buy us some time at least." Lazard hummed in agreement, "All is going according to plan."**

**Genesis nodded, making some sort of noise of consent in his throat.**

**Lilith stood there, looking from one then to the other, feeling excluded and out of place, until the latter of the two males noticed her.**

"**Lilith, you've certainly grown up quite a bit," Lazard commented, "Tell me, what have you been up to for the past years."**

**The 14 year old swallowed and glanced over at Genesis, who now was looking at the tree branches with a far away stare in his eyes. **

**Lilith turned her head back and met the other man's stare, "I've been in Nibelheim." She replied cordially and amiably, "..."**

**Lazard nodded weakly, "That sounds interesting, why don't you tell me all about it," he croaked softly taking a seat on the soft plush grass.**

**Lilith looked around seeing that Genesis was no where to be seen, then sat down beside him.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** The waves sounded so different from the ones back at Costa Del Sol, Zack noticed with a heavy sigh, "Huh...where do I go from here?" He looked up at the sky, hoping the stars would give him some sort of answer; Zack had never felt so lost before, he couldn't go back to Shinra, since one of their scientists tried to experiment on him and Cloud, and now that Sephiroth was dead, wouldn't the big wigs from upstairs want some answers, "Can't do much when I got Cloud to worry about...," he trailed off, he couldn't help but be worried for the boy, he thought of him as like a little brother that he always wanted. And what was worse now, he was talking to himself. "Angeal...what should I do?"**

**He missed his mentor – now more than ever. Was he truly dead? Had he really killed him back in Modeoheim?**

**Since when did this whole thing turn into one big confusing mess?**

**Shinra?**

**Turks?**

**Sephiroth?**

**Mako reactor?**

**Cloud?**

**G-cells? Or Jenova cells? Or whatever the hell they were?**

**Genesis?**

**Angeal?**

**Lazard?**

**Hollander?**

**Lilith?**

**...Aerith...?**

**Aerith...Midgar... That's right. He wanted to go back to Midgar. To go and see his girlfriend, Aerith. Maybe meet her mother, Elmyra. Have dinner with them, like he had last time. Then maybe lead a simple life, settle down, possibly go back to Gongaga, and introduce Aerith to his parents.**

**Oh, crap..!**

**He completely forgot about his parents.**

**His poor mother, might be getting a heart attack, after she finds out that her one and only son, was in Nibelheim, and was severely injured by the great General Sephiroth. Hmph. Great, indeed.**

**And his father would probably hunt him down and skin him alive, after he finds out that he went MIA, and abandoned SOLDIER.**

**Maybe the first stop he should make is to Gongaga, to see his parents real quickly, and let them know he's alright.**

**But...that will be the first place, Shinra sends their troops to, right after they send the Turks as spies to them.**

**This was going to take some planning...**

**Too bad for Zack, he had never been that talented at devising strategies like this...,well, his weren't as any good as Angeal's, but still.**

**All this thinking, suddenly made him more aware of his surroundings; he could hear everything, the soothing waves, the soft crunching of the sand at someone's footsteps.**

**Footsteps..?**

**Zack sighed much more quietly this time, already knowing who it was. It was one of the Turks, and he already knew which one it was.**

"**Hey Cissnei. Been a while," he commented, not even bothering to look at her.**

"**Zack."**

**She sounded tense, and he what the reason was.**

"**The fugitive sample...is it you?" He was right. Cissnei had come here, just to take him back to Shinra.**

"**It would appear so," he replied coolly, which was definitely not like him.**

**Cissnei noticed the change in his demeanor – he sounded more secretive, distant, tight-lipped, he wasn't going to talk to her, but she still had to get him to try. He was still her best friend.**

"**What did they do to you in that place," she asked, hoping he would at least turn around and face her, so she could see his eyes. His beautiful sky blue eyes.**

"**Well...," he mumbled as he turned only halfway to meet her gaze, and that was all she needed, "This and that...," it didn't seem like much of answer to her, so Zack wasn't going to talk to her.**

**He grew quiet, and Cissnei took a step forward, to say something else, but this time Zack cut her off, "So, Cissnei, you're here to take us back, right?"**

**Cissnei opened her mouth, then closed it as she lowered her head sadly – that answer should have been enough.**

** "Please," he said loudly, "Just walk away," he pleaded to her, taking a step forward to her, that it made her heart skip a beat. "I thought we could outrun the army, but the Turks are a different story," he explained, with frustration in his voice. Cissnei looked down at the little grains of sand, "Zack..., I'm sorry...," she whispered, then reached for her shuriken weapon, and raised it up, preparing to throw it, "This is my job!" She glared at him, as she moved her shuriken higher, to throw it at him, "If you want to escape, you have to..," she froze right there. What? Fight her? Kill her? Would he do it? Would he go through with it? Cissnei felt her heart beginning to crack – she didn't want him to.**

**She glowered at him again and threw her shuriken at him – he was glaring at her, then just as it came close to his head, with lightning speed he deflected it with his sword, and sent it right back at her.**

**The cinnamon haired girl gasped, as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at her now. Her weapon landed behind her, but not completely far away.**

**She glanced at it, then back at him.**

**Cissnei wanted to get closer to him, and started walking towards him, hoping to make him see reason, but as she did he only glared at her, "Step back," he ordered, coldly.**

**The young female Turk froze – he had never spoken to her that way.**

"**Next time...," he said clearly with hardened, and conflicting eyes, which would not look at her, "I'll really have to..."**

**Her mouth fell open lightly in disbelief; he would kill her if he had to, he would really do it, and he wouldn't hold back either. Zack was going to follow through with it next time, they confronted one another.**

**He glared at her harder, and while still pointing his large sword at her, he slowly began to step away from her, and walk to the side. **

**Zack walked away from her, but still looked at her to make sure she wasn't following.**

** But she still stood in her spot, rooted to the ground, staring at the spot where he was standing in. He had just threatened her, his best friend. Her best friend. But that's not the reason why. She loved him. And he didn't feel the same. The fact that he just threatened her, was proof enough – he only saw her as a friend and nothing more. But still he had threatened her, his own friend. And now he had run away from her.**

**And she was left alone with nothing but the rush of the waves to speak to her.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Cloud was sitting in the spot where Zack had left him, still unconscious, and motionless, but Zack still refused to give up hope, Cloud would come back to the world of the living soon.**

"**The Turks are here too," he stated to an unresponsive Cloud, "Its too dangerous to move now."**

**Cloud just stayed in a temporary comatose, Zack just sighed, "We'll rest here, until morning," he gave a forced smile, "Then we'll leave at dawn." He glanced to the side, up at the dark blue velvet sky, and looked back at Cloud with a crooked grin, "Eh, we'll be alright," he reassured.**

**The grin suddenly disappeared as he felt that all too familiar presence, and the sound of familiar footsteps.**

**Cissnei.**

**He whirled around and gave her his meanest, hardest glare, as she approached him unflinchingly.**

**She really had some gall to come after that little argument.**

"**Cissnei," he frowned, murmuring darkly under his breath, making her falter in her confident stride.**

**She stood in front of him, only a good short distance away. Grudgingly, Zack reached for his sword, and now got into a fighter's stance – she wanted a fight..?Fine then, she was going to get one.**

**Cissnei glanced off to the side, and noticed the comatose trooper behind him on the ground, "Wait...He...he's the other sample, they collected at Nibelheim."**

**Feeling a sudden rush of anger, he stepped in front of Cloud, and blocked her view of him, "Why did you come here," he demanded hotly, "I told you to go away!"**

"**He doesn't look well, Zack," she commented to him.**

**'Well, duh,' he felt like snapping at her, but kept that in his head.**

"**Is he alright?" She asked feeling a little concerned, though still reeling from his threat, at the beach.**

"**Mako addiction," he grumbled, "Severe case."**

**She turned her head away, and looked down, suddenly understanding why Zack was running, "The experiments, isn't it?" "Yeah," he answered lowly, but still cautious of her presence, he didn't want to tell her too much, she could betray him – there was no way he could trust a Turk.**

**Cissnei was quiet for a minute, pondering on what to do – now she knew she couldn't turn Zack in.**

**So another idea came into her head.**

**The young Turk reached for her phone, flipped it open and dialed a number, then pressed it to her ear.**

"**Hey," Zack yelled.**

**She held up her hand to silence him, he got quiet, but watched her warily.**

"**Tseng," she spoke into the phone, "I've lost the target," she lied, her eyes trailing over to Zack, whose eyes widened, as he lowered his sword.**

**She listened to what he said, then closed the phone, and slipped it into her pocket, and turned to face the runaway SOLDIER, with a little smile, "That's how it is...so get away safely," she urged him.**

**Turning around awkwardly, she walked away trying to hide her blush, as he stared at her with his bright blue eyes.**

"**Cissnei...," he said, stopping her, "Thank you."**

**She turned around with a half-smile, and walked back to him, "Here's a present," she held out a gift for him, and placed it in his hand, feeling their fingers brush, "If you think you can trust me, then use it," she stated.**

**He looked down, realized it was keys, to what looked like a mode of transportation.**

**With one last smile, she turned around a walked away from him, feeling the warmth in her chest grow and threatening to explode.**

**Zack stared after her with a smile – he would really have to thank her for this.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** It was dark, and Lilith had woken up some time only to see that Genesis was not back yet, and Lazard was asleep as well. The 14 year old rubbed her eye, in a childlike way, and looked about the camp, she spotted a dark figure with his back turned to her, he was rummaging through something that looked like a bag, it was Lazard's. Someone was stealing from Lazard's things. Probably a thief! "Oh no you don't," Lilith murmured to herself determinately, then grabbed her shoe, aiming it at him, then throwing it the figure's head.**

**It collided with the back of the skull, making a clacking sound, which got quite response from the stealer, "OW!"**

**She paused – that voice was familiar. Lilith rushed forward towards the perpetrator, watching him kneel down, and, clutching their aching head.**

**As she got closer she saw a lab coat, and her a familiar groaning and grumbling a string of curses.**

"**Hollander!" She gasped in shock, "What are you doing here?"**

**The old man glared at her, "ME? What are you doing throwing shoes at people, like some childish vigilante?"**

**Lilith huffed crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, sorry, excuse me, for thinking you were some thief, rummaging through another man's belongings, but next time try waking one of us up, so you don't get another object thrown at your asteroid-sized head!"**

**Hollander glared at her, and opened his mouth, "Well, next time instead of throwing things, try asking first, instead of trying to be a sad excuse for a hero, you insolent, little chit!"**

** Lilith gave him a scathing look, "Says the man who always hides behind everyone else doing the dirty work for him. After you're done getting wrinkles and liver spots, then come talk to me about trying to be a hero, which you don't even the know the meaning of, you dried up old toady prune!"**

"**You little snot-nosed-," he yelled approaching her, but was immediately cut off, when a shuriken star was thrown right between them, hitting the tree, making them part from each other instantly in surprise.**

"**Picking fights with little girls, Hollander," a cool, rough, hardened voice mocked him, "I'm starting to think you're a real closet pedophile..."**

**Hollander suddenly gulped, "What are you doing here?"**

**The owner of the voice came out of the shadows, revealing a vaguely familiar roguish man, Lilith instantly remembered him, "Mr. Eider."**

**His dark eyes glanced at her, "Well, hello, little Lilly. Genesis brought you back, I see," he sneered at her.**

**Lilith glared at him, "And I see he still hasn't gotten rid of you...!" She hissed angrily.**

**Koji smirked at her, "We'll see who he gets rid of first, sweetheart." Lilith huffed and walked towards Lazard, who was just starting to blink away all his sleep, "Good morning everyone," he said weakly.**

**Lilith smiled faintly, "Good morning, Mr. Lazard. How did you sleep?" He smiled translucently, and thinly, "Well, thank you, Lilith."**

**He looked around, "Looks like everyone is here. Well, by the looks of it, not everyone," the sick man eyed everyone, his eyes flitted from her to Hollander, "Hollander," the ex-Shinra scientist nodded curtly, then to Koji, "Eider," he nodded, then frowned, "I do not see Genesis around anywhere," he surmised to himself.**

**Lilith nodded, "I woke up and he still wasn't back. He left sometime last night I believe," she explained.**

**Lazard turned to Koji, who was staring at everyone, with a bored look, "Eider, where is Genesis?"**

**The younger man smirked, before answering, "He went to go and confront the pup."**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** The wind rushed right through Zack while he sped on the bike Cissnei had left him, his sword strapped to his back, and Cloud sitting beside him in the small passenger seat, still physically unresponsive. Gripping the handlebars he sped up on the road, wanting to get to his destination as soon as possible, "Shinra makes good stuff," he remarked. The ride felt smooth, as they cut through the morning fog.**

**Staring ahead, he cast a quick upwards glance, his eyes widened as he groaned, "Not again!"**

**He stepped on the peddle, and the bike screeched to a slow and grinding halt, then climbed off clutching his sword. Stepping forward, Zack glared firmly up at the sky, as two figures came down.**

**Gracefully landing on the ground were two masked SOLDIERs, no doubt Genesis's minions – he could tell because they both had one wing.**

**He approached them closer, preparing for a fight, but then felt a powerful kick to his upper back, which caused him to fly forward, and land on his knees. He couldn't believe he just let himself be open like that.**

**Whirling around he saw a familiar looking man – Genesis Rhapsodos.**

**The taller man landed before him gracefully, with no weapon in his hand, and stared down at him condescendingly, despite his ill-looking appearance.**

**Zack grunted when the two puppets grabbed him from behind, "Get off me!" **

**His angered cry fell on deaf ears.**

** They started pulling on his hair, "Ow! My hair! Stop pulling," Zack grunted, though their tugging was unrelenting. Genesis ignored him, and began quoting his madness, _"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess shall descend from the sky." _He calmly sauntered in front of him, ignoring the dark haired SOLDIER's contemptuous look, _"Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss her, gift everlasting." _He raised his hand up staring at and admiring a blue fruit rather fondly.**

**One of the minions holding onto Zack pulled out his open hand, and Zack saw a lock of his hair, "That's my hair!"**

**Genesis looked past the fruit in his hands, "You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment," he stated distantly, though despite his weak appearance, his eyes still held so much strength and fight in them.**

**He wavered, staring off into space, not looking into his eyes at all, "A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you," he continued his eyes straying in almost any direction, his tone implied a bitter sneer at the end of them.**

**Zack's eyes widened and it was only them, Genesis allowed his eyes to meet the dark haired man's – the color in the other man's orbs was receding as well.**

"**What? Seriously?"**

**His question went unanswered, the only thing Genesis did was raise his hand to mouth, making some sort of gesture, almost like he was holding food.**

**Zack noticed movement from one of his captors, and glanced at the puppet on the left – the one holding his hair.**

**He ate his lock of hair, much to the younger man's disgust and astonishment, "No way...," he said loudly, "He just ate my hair...," he thought out loud.**

"**Your cells will be my gift of the goddess...," Genesis explained with a little smirk on his face, "The degradation will cease."**

**Zack broke free from the clone SOLDIERs, and straightened himself up, noticing that Genesis didn't seem to care much, he moved forward, and gritted out angrily, "You...are twisted."**

**Genesis did not seemed to be effected by that insult, instead only responded by this, "The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded," he remarked wittily.**

"**You're the monster," Zack yelled angrily.**

**His mask didn't crack or flinch at all, _"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end," _he recited, and proceeded to ignore the younger man, he turned and began to stalk away from him.**

**But Zack wasn't about to let anything slide, he daringly followed after the madman, listening to his next quote, _"The wind sails over the water's surface, Quietly but surely." _**

**With that last word he flew into the air, leaving Zack in his own silence – he only heard the beating of black wings, indicating that the minions followed after him.**

**And now it was just him and Cloud again.**

**Oh, shit! Cloud!**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Lilith sat off to the side bored out of her mind, listening to Hollander and Lazard banter about something unimportant, with Koji occasionally chiming his input in. She could not believe she had to be stuck listening to them argue like the little brats that they were; Genesis had better get back soon, otherwise, she was going to lose it. Why was she under the impression that she was the only true adult in this camp? (Since the only other adult just up and left her to deal with these men.) Sighing loudly in exasperation, she picked up a random long stick she had just noticed right next to her, and began drawing little squiggles, and such.**

**She got bored and started drawing shapes, and figures, while her mind began to wander off.**

**Without even realizing it, while her mind was too engrossed in her thoughts, Lilith began drawing something else.**

**She blinked out of her trance, and paused her movements for a moment, to stare at her artwork – it was wings, and feathers, like the kind that angels had. Lilith gazed at it, then without realizing started feeling tears roll down her cheeks.**

**Groaning quietly in frustration, she furiously wiped her face and eyes, and scratched the drawing through to make it disappear into nothing but furious zigzags and lines, obscuring the real drawing.**

**That still did nothing better for her, it only made her more frustrated.**

**Her mind still wandered back to her previous drawing; the wings, the feathers, angels, Angeal,...Sephiroth...**

**...Genesis...**

**She heard a rush of air behind her, and gloved hand touch her shoulder, which made her turn around to meet a pair of light electric blue fierce piercing eyes.**

**Koji looked in her direction, then smirked crookedly, "Welcome back Genesis..."**

**Lilith felt her breath hitch, then she slowly exhaled and looked back at her scratched up ruined drawing.**

**She couldn't hear specifically what Genesis said, but only heard the murmur of his voice, then felt his lips brush gingerly against her ear, as he whispered to her, "Come walk with me for a minute..."**

**Dropping her stick, she stood up with him and followed after him, once he offered her his hand, which she slowly took hold of.**

**They began to wander away from the rest of the gang...**


	45. Medea II Chapter 43

_**Medea II: Chapter 43**_

_The heart asks pleasure first,_

_And then, excuse from pain – _

_And then, those little anodynes,_

_That deaden suffering;_

_And then, to go to sleep;_

_And then, if it should be,_

_The will of its Inquisitor,_

_The liberty to die._

_ **-Emily Dickinson**_

** They wandered from the others, but not in much of a hurried pace, there was no rush in the pace they kept. Lilith had already grown accustomed to the silence that would surround them whenever it was just the two of them. There were hardly ever tense silences between them, except now, it truly was tense, stiff, and deafening. Lilith kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to even glance at him. After their incident involving the kiss, she found it hard to pay attention to anything, but if she looked at him, she knew that she wouldn't be able to look away from him.**

**She almost didn't notice that he had stopped, and ended up walking right into his back, "Ooh..!"**

**Lilith glanced up, then immediately regretted it, because she was met by a pair crystal blue eyes which almost immediately drew her in.**

"**Sorry," she mumbled, quickly looking away.**

"**Lilith," he brushed aside her apology, "Look at me," he ordered in a calm, soft voice. After a long moment, Lilith refused to look at him, but he didn't let that frustrate him, he took a deep breath, then exhaled, "Lilith, please look at me," he asked civilly.**

**Swallowing the lump in her throat, she did as he asked, and faced him, but she held her silence – she wanted to hear what he was going to say first.**

** "You remember when you and I first met," he started out after clearing his throat, he looked at her, and she nodded quietly listening to him go on, "You were only 10 at the time, and still so very young," his voice trailed off vaguely, and ambiguously. Lilith remembered now, she couldn't believe that it had already been 4 years since they last met – strange it felt so much longer than that. "Time goes by fast doesn't it," she mused in a quiet tone, her voice cracking just a little, since she had just used it just now. "It does, doesn't it," he hummed in agreement, "It flies by fast, when you're with the ones closest to you." She blinked, registering his words just now, "What," she murmured in surprise. Genesis was still looking at her, not once taking his eyes off of her, "You're important to me, Lilith. I don't want to lose you."**

**Lilith couldn't help but feel stunned by his words, "You won't," she immediately said to him, "You never will. Promise...," she whispered, drawing closer to him. "I care about you too, Genesis, and if I lose you...I'll...I don't know what I'll do, without you..."**

**The weakened one winged angel gazed at her, "Lilith."**

**He moved closer to her, then reached out and unfolded his hand to her, for her to take it, which she instantly did, without another thought.**

**Genesis brought her closer to him, then brought her small hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the soft skin of her knuckle, which made her cheeks flush suddenly at the sudden contact.**

**The feeling churning in her stomach, and fluttering in her chest, felt differently than the feeling she got with Sephiroth.**

**With Genesis the feeling was almost elevating, it made her feel like she was flying so high, and couldn't come down, just by this gesture. They stayed like that for a moment, and during this moment, Sephiroth had completely left her thoughts.**

**Finally she came back down to earth, and instantly came to her senses, "We should get back to the others, they're probably waiting for you."**

**He didn't say anything, but his grip on her hand loosened, so she turned away from to walk away. **

** But just as she did, she felt a firm but gentle tug on her hand turning her around, and bringing her closer to him, and she was about to ask him what was wrong, but was cut off, when she felt something soft pressing against her lips. Opening her eyes, she gasped softly, when she saw that Genesis was kissing her. His lips were firmly pressed against hers, but his kiss wasn't rough. It was almost gentle, and warm. **

**The kiss...was chaste, but it took Lilith's breath away, that it almost made her giddy.**

**This moment almost felt surreal, she closed her eyes, and felt herself traveling to a place her mind had no idea existed, and leaned closer into his lips.**

**His lips felt like silk, warm soft silk.**

**She couldn't help but crave more of the contact from him, it was almost addictive, but at the same time so consuming, that she felt like she would drown if he pulled away.**

**Lifting her free hand, she let her fingers brush lightly against his cheek, then clumsily run through the ends of his ashen gray hair.**

**Her lungs were begging for air, but she didn't want to break the kiss.**

**The chaste yet awkwardly long kiss ended, as Genesis was the first one to pull away from her, he stared down at her intensely.**

**She stared back at him dazedly, not sure of what would happen next; the 14 year old gazed at him, the hand that was still running through his hair, and grazing lightly against his cheek did not move away, she kept it in place, running her cool fingers against his velvet skin, reveling its smooth feel.**

**Genesis lifted his free hand and grasped her hand – the one that was touching him, and stroked it with his gloved thumb, "I need you, Lilith," he murmured lowly, that it almost came out dark and guttural, his eyes slowly glazing over.**

**Dumbly she nodded slowly, "Me too...Genesis..."**

**He smiled devilishly, "Come then, love, as you said, we're being waited on." "We should go," she rasped out weakly, grasping his hand tightly, afraid that he would let her go.**

**For the first time in her young life, everything in her head had started to make sense, she could see things more clearly – Lilith now knew what she wanted, she wanted him. She loved him with her whole heart.**

**He was hers.**

**In the same exact way, that she was his...**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Zack had his back turned on his fallen opponent, another Genesis clone mutated by the cells he took in. He was about to climb onto his bike, but something kept him from moving forward; but then, there would always be something to keep him from moving forward. Angeal was dead, wasn't he...? So why couldn't he leave it at that? Was it because of closure? Was that what kept him from going on? Closure? Did he get any at all after he defeated Angeal the first time, 2 years ago?**

**No...he didn't.**

"**Angeal," he murmured softly, "What do I do...?"**

** Without looking back, he climbed onto the bike with a heavy heart, still noting the unconscious Cloud, and reluctantly started up the engine, "Tell me," he muttered turning to give Cloud a quick glance, half-hoping the blond would hear him. He drove off, straight ahead, wondering if this long drive would help clear his head. Well, he would find out when he got to Gongaga. Maybe everything would be clearer by then...hopefully.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** The dark sapphire sky seemed like such a quiet reassurance to Lilith now, but looking up at it, she had suddenly felt so small. Looking back down, she saw that Hollander was asleep already, probably tired out from the day, (and of course because he was kind of old). Lazard was staring emptily at the little fire made to keep all of them warm, Koji was staring at the forest, examining the foliage; Genesis had told him to be the first one on lookout. Genesis went out to get some food, and here she was sitting and doing nothing. **

**She really was useless – couldn't much of anything at all.**

**Sighing, she brought her knees closer to her chest, folding them, bringing them closer so she could warm herself up, by curling up, and preserving her own body warmth.**

"**Getting cold," a smooth, masculine voice asked her, making her look up; Genesis had come back, with a dead rabbit (much to her surprise, he had caught that).**

**She nodded mutely.**

**Genesis wrinkled his brow, and quietly setting the rabbit down next to him, he pulled off his own jacket, he plopped down onto her shoulders, "If you're still cold, move closer to the fire," he stated quietly.**

**Lilith nodded quickly, "Thank you," she said timidly.**

** He nodded and picked up the rabbit again; she watched him set to work on it. He pulled out his rapier, and started skinning it, then impaled it onto a stick and held it over the fire, so it could be cooked over the flames. After he was done, he moved his eyes to her, and started walking towards her, then sat down next to her. She almost jumped when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, forcing her closer to him, which she compliantly did, and stiffly leaned her head against his chest, to rest it. She looked at him, stealing a quick glance, and wished she could know what he was thinking.**

"**Lilith...," she heard him murmur her name, but for a minute thought it was just her imagination, until he spoke her name again, "Lilith."**

"**Hm," she mumbled sleepily.**

"**Have I ever finished reading the LOVELESS to you, before?" He asked softly, but firmly.**

**Lilith blinked, and looked at him, "No," she shook her head, "You haven't, Genesis," she answered. He gave her a half smile, "And do you know why I never finished reading it to you."**

**The 14 year old shook her head, mutely, which only made his smile more pronounced, "It's because, LOVELESS has no ending," he explained to her.**

**The dark haired girl blinked and looked away at the fire, where the rabbit was cooking, "If it has no ending then...,does that mean...?"**

**Genesis looked up at the sky, "LOVELESS is supposed to help me find the Gift of the Goddess?"**

**Lilith suddenly understood, "So, it's like a map," she suggested while licking her dry lips slowly, and moistly.**

**Smiling wickedly, he leaned forward and nuzzled the back of her neck, causing her to stiffen but relax slowly. He nuzzled the exposed part of her neck, then planted a soft kiss on it, which made her muscles grow tense again, "Good girl..."**

**Her train of thought was stunted at that moment, but she tried to recover, "G-Genesis, how is the LOVELESS a map to the Gift?"**

"**Eh," he said after nuzzling into her neck some more, "Oh, that. Well, the trick is to read between the lines, to decipher and decode the text, but it won't be easy, Lilly."**

** Lilith furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what Genesis meant by reading between the lines; what else could the lines mean? While she was absorbed in her own thoughts, Genesis suddenly gave a small bite on her neck, making her jerk, then squeak in surprise. She felt him grin against her neck, as he continued to nibble on it, "G-Genesis..!" Lilith hissed at him in stunned surprise. He chuckled, proud that he was able to get her attention this way, though it was a very cheap tactic – but it was still very effective, though. She breathed deeply and exhaled shakily, as he bent down, planting another kiss on her neck this one more firmer, and fiercer than the first one. This time he changed tactics, instead of pulling away, he nibbled lightly on the skin, taking it between his teeth, sucking on it lightly.**

**She gave a sharp gasp, "G-Gen-Genesis..!" **

**Glancing past the flames, she noticed Koji, looking at the two, with a smug, and salacious smirk on his face. **

**She felt her face starting to grow hot, as she squirmed in the older man's grip, "Um, Genesis...? He's watching us..."**

**Genesis suddenly pulled away with an aggravated sigh, then glared darkly at the man standing adjacent to them, "Don't you have something better to do," he growled lowly, his eyes glowing ominously.**

**Koji just grinned and looked away from the two – she swore she could hear him chuckling under his breath, which made her look away, lean in closer to Genesis, burying her head into his chest.**

"**My love," he whispered down to her, "...do not worry over him, he won't be bothering us anymore, I promise...," he reassured pressing his lips against her brow.**

**She nodded and relaxed again, but was too tired to move her head off of his chest, "I'm so tired, Genesis," she mumbled.**

"**Then rest, little one," he soothed to her.**

**Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper against him, and let her body to go limp, releasing all of its previous tension, while allowing herself to be held by her precious person.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** The sun shined high above, in the early afternoon blue sky, Zack walked on through the Gongaga wilderness, he had just stopped the bike by a motel, and left Cloud there to rest; he didn't need his parents to know entirely what happened, or ask any prying questions. He was now just on his way to see them, hopefully the Turks weren't here yet, "Behind you!..."**

**He whirled around his breath almost flying right out of his lungs, at the familiar voice, which joked at him, "So predictable."**

**Cissnei stood before him, her arms crossed across her chest, looking at him with her hazel brown eyes, "Couldn't you guess your hometown would be the first place we'd look?" She looked at him like he really was the stupidest man alive, as if it wasn't obvious enough for him.**

"**Humph," he snorted indignantly – at this point, (though it might have just been the hunger talking), he really hated the Turks, right now.**

"**Here to see your parents," she guessed cocking her head to the side.**

"**Yeah, so...," he glowered at her darkly, with mistrust – he still couldn't trust her after last night, when she attempted to kill him, "What's wrong with that..?"**

"**I see," she stated curtly, moving forward to him still gazing at him, into his eyes.**

"**Yeah, well," he shrugged at her, "I guess you're right," he admitted, "It was pretty careless."**

**Hopelessness was something, Zack Fair had rarely ever felt, but right now he was pretty close to it, "We'll be going..."**

**With that he had begun to walk away from her, but froze for a minute, when she warned him, "Be careful," she was being cautious, he could hear it from her tone, "Security is very tight right now."**

**She eyed him, "Apparently...another target is in the area," her voice trailed off firmly, but wavered slightly.**

**He turned around uncertainly, his eyes slowly widening at this, "Who?" He dared ask. "Angeal," she answered watching his reaction carefully – she was aware of his feelings towards the older man.**

**His mouth fell open, slightly in surprise, then slowly turned his head away, looking off to the left, "I see," he murmured.**

**Cissnei frowned at him, "'I see'? He died by your hand. You're not surprised," she asked incredulously.**

"**I...I think he may have helped us," he muttered looking ahead, refusing to look at her; she would probably think he was out of his mind, "Escape Shinra Manor," he finished hesitantly.**

**She sauntered forward, "Interesting," she mused, feeling very intrigued and stunned, "The siting reports were true," she declared.**

**He frowned, not quite understanding one thing, "But why would he come to a place like Gongaga?"**

**Cissnei didn't take her eyes off of him, "He came here to see you," she reasoned, "What other reason could there be?" The whole thing felt suspicious to her, she narrowed her eyes at him.**

**And suddenly he understood the situation – he still couldn't trust Cissnei, so glancing around furiously, he called out, "Run away if you can Angeal!"**

**He probably looked pretty stupid just shouting at nothing like that, but he didn't care, he had to save Angeal after he helped him out before, "The Turks are watching!"**

**Cissnei turned her body following his movement faintly, but keeping a good distance away from him, "I'll give you 10 minutes. After that...," she trailed off, "I return to the Turks," she stated calmly, with an edge to her voice.**

**He turned around fully and gazed at her, "Return?"**

**She slowly turned away, taking her eyes off of him for the first time, "Right now, I'm not in the mood," the young auburn cinnamon haired Turk murmured, "I can't bring bad news to your parents."**

**He looked down at the ground, then lifted his hand, and put it down on his hip, "My mom...," he murmured in thought, "How is she?"**

**She turned her head and faced him, "She's worried," Cissnei replied, "She thinks after all this, you won't be able to find a wife," she commented in amusement.**

**Inwardly groaning to himself he turned around, pacing stubbornly, "What's up with that?"**

**He stepped away for a little while, Cissnei followed after him, "They're nice people, and they're doing fine," she reassured.**

**Zack sighed lowering his head, "Good."**

**The dark haired MIA SOLDIER looked onward, "That's all I need to know," he claimed confidently.**

**She smiled faintly, and quietly agreed, "Yeah..."**

** An awkward silence followed, making it unbearably hard for him to ignore his best friend, but it also made him realize one important thing; she knew so much about him, yet he knew very little about her, he didn't even know of her family. Casually he turned around and faced her, "So how's your folks?" She lowered her head, as she calmly walked forward, and paced around awkwardly, "I was raised inside Shinra," she confided to him, feeling slightly nervous. She crossed her arms across her chest, feeling a bit alleviated pressure in her chest, after admitting this. Zack on the other hand felt awkward, and horrible for asking, like he just overstepped his boundaries; he remembered how Cissnei and Lilith had bonded they were almost like sisters, and Cissnei had a soft spot for the girl, perhaps because they were both orphans, and Cissnei had found a kindred spirit in the younger girl, which was probably why the two were so close.**

**Scratching his head uncomfortably, he faced her again, "Hey, Cissnei...," his voice trailed off distantly, he wanted to ask her a small favor, "Would you mind...keeping my folks company for awhile?"**

**He felt weird asking this, but somebody had to do it, and right now the only person he could trust was her.**

**She turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Alright," she agreed, "No problem."**

**Turning around she started walking away, Zack turned away with a bitter crooked smirk, "They'll probably ask you to join the family," he joked humorlessly.**

**She grinned walking past him, "Already happened," she walked on, giggling to herself.**

"**What did you say," he sputtered to her in surprise, "Cissnei!"**

**She didn't even turn around and walked on, "Not my real name," she teased him, "You have 5 minutes left!"**

**He grumbled looking at the ground kicking a piece of dirt on the path.**

**It was then something caught his eye – he looked around, and saw streak of white, "Angeal?" He moved forward, his eyes widening in shock an disbelief, "Angeal! It is you!"**

**The white became a feather, then flapped delicately, and flew up lifting the figure of a man dressed in white and gray up and behind a mountain.**

**He ran forward, shouting, "Hey, wait!"**

**Zack knew what he saw, and it was definitely Angeal, he just knew it! It had to be him...!**

**But the question was, why was he hiding from him too?**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Lilith woke up to see that Lazard was gone, and so was Koji, and so was Genesis, so it was only her and Hollander; they were sitting in a room together, he was staring out the window, and she noticed she was sitting on a bed.**

"**Where are we," she asked.**

"**In a motel, in Gongaga," he answered sharply, without sparing her a single glance – that didn't bother her at all.**

"**Where did Genesis go," she inquired, climbing off the bed, he glared at her this time, facing her, "How the hell should I know?"**

** Lilith scowled at him darkly, "If you don't know then you, can just go out and find him," she bit out, and turned around and stalked to what she hoped was the bathroom – she needed a rinse right now, and a change of clothes. Being a teenager, had made her more hygienically aware of her physique after time; she got her girly influence from spending so much time with Tifa. Staring into the mirror, Lilith sighed, noticing her hair had gotten a bit longer, and was now just a little past her shoulders, but it looked a mess. A shower was definitely in order.**

**Opening the curtains, Lilith started removing her dress – it was the same one she had last worn, when she had gone to see Sephiroth, about 3 days ago. Gross.**

**She really needed to change her clothes.**

**Turning the nozzle, Lilith now stood naked on the tile floor, holding her hand out, waiting for the water to warm up, and get hot.**

**Finally it did, and she stepped in, and sighed in relief – the water had felt so good. **

** It soothed her nerves, and aching muscles; she started rinsing herself out with some soap, while her mind wandered back to the previous nights before – Genesis's kiss, his intimate actions towards her. Some part of her knew that this was wrong, Lilith was only 14, and Genesis...,well, she really didn't know his age, but he didn't look so old, probably somewhere in his early or mid 20s. Lilith then remembered something else that she couldn't forget, something that Genesis had told her, the book LOVELESS was supposed to lead the way to the Gift of the Goddess, in fact, it even mentioned it, so it was supposed to be like a map, but Genesis had stated that LOVELESS had no ending, so what exactly did that mean? If a map wasn't finished, then...did that mean that the Gift could not be found? What if it did not exist? Or what if the writer wanted the Gift to be so well-hidden that he decided to leave LOVELESS unfinished? There were so many possibilities to this. And so many more what-ifs.**

**Genesis had stated last night that in order to find the Gift, you would have to read the LOVELESS, and read between the lines, to decipher it.**

**Lilith chose to end her shower right there, and turned off the water, and climbed out at that moment.**

**Grabbing a towel she dried herself off, and wrapped it around herself.**

**Opening the door, she saw Hollander sitting on a comfortable armchair, he was resting his cheek against his fist in a bored fashion.**

"**Hey," she called out to him making him turn around, and grumble, "What," he snapped.**

"**Clothes," Lilith murmured, "I need some new ones...," she took a deep sigh, "...please..." Something in his face changed after she said that, almost a bit of shock, as he gathered his composure, "Oh, ahem...um, in the bedside drawer," he answered awkwardly.**

**She nodded gratefully, and turned to bedside drawer, and pulled it open, there a pair of jeans and some shorts, a large t-shirt, and a hooded jacket.**

**She picked them up, and took them to the bathroom, to dress herself in private.**

** First she dressed in the shorts, then a tank top, next the jeans, and then the t-shirt, and finally the hoody. She still had the towel draped over the sink, and grabbed it again, and began drying her jet black hair. Once she was done with that, she pulled open a bathroom drawer, and found a hair brush, and started to brush through her hair, getting all of the knots out, as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Setting aside the brush, she stared at herself, and that was when it came to her – she could try and decode LOVELESS. Maybe that would make things easier for Genesis.**

**She threw the door open, almost taking Hollander by surprise; he glanced at her in surprise, as her eyes met his dead on, "I need paper, and Genesis's copy of the LOVELESS," she insisted urgently, "now."**

**He blinked in surprise, and opened his mouth to say something, but instead deciding against it, and chose to do as she asked, and pulled out a small stack of papers, a pencil, and the aforementioned copy, "Here," he murmured handing them to her.**

"**Thank you," she said automatically, taking them from him, and placing them on the desk – she would start from the beginning.**

**From the very first line on the first page to the very last one on the final page.**

_[Prologue]_

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,_

_The goddess shall descend from the sky,_

_Her wings of darkness and light spread afar,_

_She'll guide us to bliss her gift everlasting._

**Lilith frowned, but continued onto the first act.**

_[Act One]_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

**She was going to have to read this a few more times to understand this, but the only thing she could get from this is that no one knew what the gift looked like, and it could take the shape and form of an infinite amount of things, that was all she could gather from this, so she quickly scribbled that down.**

_[Act Two]_

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath shattered the soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._

**It seems like whatever this gift was, definitely worth sacrificing your own soul for, probably even selling it, just to achieve this gift.**

_[Act Three]_

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the wind may blow..._

**Lilith suddenly sighed, this was impossible – a madman's quest is what it was, only a fool would try and decipher this...too bad she wasn't that smart. Maybe she could flip to the back, and see if there was an author's interpretation, or code of some sort.**

**Sneakily she skipped to the last fourth act and read through it:**

_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end,_

_The wind sails over the water's surface,_

_Quietly but surely..._

**Vague.**

**Truly vague.**

**At world's end...at world's end..., then it clicked for her – the Lifestream!**

**Only that could be the end of the world. Well, at least she found a clue of some sort, even if it was only just a small piece to this puzzle. A very efficient clue indeed.**

**This was starting to get slightly easier.**

**She was wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Hollander was gone.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT IT!" Lilith cried ecstatically.**

**The door behind her was thrown open, "What's all the noise!" Koji was in the room, grunting from all the running he had just done.**

**Lilith turned her head furiously to face him, "Where is Genesis? Is he back yet?"**

**Koji glowered at her darkly, "No...," he hissed darkly then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.**

**Shrugging to herself, Lilith turned her head back to her work, and smiled – she had finally done it, she had found a clue in the book.**

**Now all she had to do was tell Genesis her plan.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Genesis had just entered his room, and saw much to his surprise (and pleasure) that Lilith was sitting on the bed, staring at some papers in her hands. They had somethings scribbled down on them, but Genesis couldn't make out what they were saying. "Good evening, love," he purred softly, making her look up immediately, "Genesis...I'm glad you're back," she smiled so brightly, which made her whole face light up. "Oh," Genesis inquired slyly, "And why is that, I wonder?"**

**Lilith stared at him for a moment, slowly as her face turned red faintly, "Um, it's about the Gift. I read, and re-read the copy of the LOVELESS, and I found some clues."**

**Genesis felt his face suddenly freeze in place, "You tried to decode it," he asked slowly, in a low softened tone.**

**The young teen nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I did. And I found a clue in it somewhere."**

**The ex-SOLDIER stared at her for a long moment, and strode over to a chair, turned it towards her, and sat down, nodding his head to her, for her to go on.**

**So taking this as her cue, she went on, "I think that the Gift is located in some sort of old relic, or statue of the Goddess," she answered, "Somewhere in one of the caves, where the Lifestream can be seen," she finished nervously, "Or maybe even in the Lifestream, itself."**

**Genesis gazed at her with probing eyes – needless to say he was indeed surprised by all of this, his eyes burned fiercely into her, "Lilith," he urged to her, holding out his hands to her.**

**She blinked and stepped into his arms, accepting his embrace, almost without any hesitation.**

"**Thank you," he murmured softly pressing his head against her soft budding chest, then raised his head and stared at her, while she lifted her hand, absently running her fingers through his fading gray tresses.**

"**Genesis, I think that the solution to find the Gift, is to split into two groups," she proposed, "I could go into the caves and follow the Lifestream-"**

"**No," he said instantly.**

"**That wouldn't be a bad idea actually," a new voice interrupted them, making them both glance at the owner.**

**Genesis's eyes hardened, "I don't recall giving you permission to enter our private conversation," he snarled, obviously not liking Koji much.**

**Lilith only stared at him, in silence.**

** Koji raised his hands up in surrender, "Easy. I'm not trying to make an enemy out of you Gen, but your young lover actually has a great idea," he smirked, "I knew there was a reason why you treated her special, and it had nothing to do with her looks or anything, nice to know she has a brain." The young girl's face slowly began turning red, "You did not just call me stupid," she hissed at him darkly.**

**Koji sneered at her, "I didn't say you were," he pointed out.**

"**But it was heavily implied," she quipped at him, barely giving him a chance to finish his sentence, which made him give her an irritated look, which she completely ignored.**

"**Listen up, brat, you," he was instantly cut off, by a harsh slap to the face, and a dark angered voice spoke firmly, and confidently, "Bite your damn tongue, Eider. Or else you'll be losing it real soon," Genesis warned him.**

**Koji reeled in the slap, realizing that he hadn't even seen Genesis move, otherwise he would have blocked it or evaded it.**

**Lilith was standing there, not quite surprised but smiling that Genesis had stood up for her.**

**Koji felt rage flood hotly through him, as she basically witnessed him having his own ass handed to him, and was having a grand old time watching his humiliation.**

"**Leave us," Genesis ordered him, narrowing his eyes at him sharply once he noticed his gaze rest on the 14 year old girl. **

**Slowly he turned his face to gaze at his lovely girl, "Lilith, are you sure about this?"**

**She nodded immediately, "Yes."**

**He still looked unconvinced, so the 14 year old went on, "Genesis, I've been inside one of those caves before, with my mother, I know the way. And I know for a face that in one of these caves the Lifestream leads to Mideel, and also to Banora."**

**Genesis scowled, not liking the idea of his girl going inside those caves.**

**The look of fierce determination that she gave him, however, showed him that she could handle it, that she knew what she was doing, "Please, Genesis," she pleaded to him, "Trust me."**

**And he did, which was why he came to the decision that seemed only logical.**

** Gently running his fingers softly and lovingly through her hair, caressing it tenderly, "You go in there, and then you get out understand? Once you arrive to Banora, you get out of the caves, and meet me there right away. If I don't see you, I'm going in after you myself, understand?" She nodded slowly while leaning into his touch as his thumb carefully brushed against her soft cheek, "And also, I want someone going with you, you are not to go in there by yourself."**

**She nodded again.**

**He leaned downward giving her a firm kiss on her smooth, brow, it was then Lazard burst through the door, "Zack, there's been a situation, Hollander needs you."**

**Genesis hissed angrily, but nodded angrily, "Watch over her," and with those words stepped away from Lilith and headed out the door, giving neither a second glance.**

**Lilith and Lazard were left alone, and Lazard couldn't help but wonder, how much Genesis was willing to sacrifice just to obtain his goal, even if it meant sacrificing a young girl, him, Hollander, and his followers.**

**In the end...was it all even worth it?**

**He wondered if Lilith understood this too, young as she was.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Zack stood on the edge of the cliff, his sword out before him, waiting to fight off the two deformed monsters. "His cells are completely useless," an angered voice halted them, as Zack looked up above and his eyes widened in surprise – Hollander! He looked...like he was suffering through the degradation process as well...,and he had a wing. Hollander pointed at him, "You are a former member of SOLDIER," he remarked, while Genesis landed behind him, while the old man continued, "Your cellular structure has already mutated." Zack gritted his teeth, "Hollander!...You did it...to yourself," he stated taking in his appearance.**

**He nodded, "Yes, it was all I could do to survive, after nearly being killed by Genesis," he explained, "I merely borrowed some cells from Genesis..."**

**Zack scowled and gestured to him, "You know you're degrading."**

"**Indeed," he replied, lowering his head, "but there is still some hope..."**

**Genesis was busy staring at the fruit in his hand, while the clones, murmured the following, _"S-cells...S-cells..."_ over and over again.**

**The silent red head stepped forward, "The gift of the goddess...A pure S-cell sample will stop the degradation process," he pointed out, gesturing to Zack.**

"**Pure," Zack asked dumbly.**

**Genesis felt a little smirk twisting on his lips, "There are...two of you, on the run," he stated calmly, but hid his glee.**

**Zack suddenly paled, "Um, no..." he shook his head.**

"**One is a former SOLDIER operative," he pointed out, "The other is an infantryman."**

"**That infantryman carries within his body the last pure S-cells in the world," Hollander exclaimed hopefully.**

**Hollander suddenly leaped upwards, and took flight as did Genesis's mutated henchmen, "Hey," Zack tried to stop them, only to be halted by Genesis right there, who turned to him slowly, "Do you know the verse in Act IV, that leads to the final act," he inquired sneeringly.**

**Zack turned his head away stubbornly, "Of course not!"**

"_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end**_

_**The wind sails over the water's surface,**_

_**Quietly but surely..."**_

**He recited fluently, until Zack sharply cut him off, "Enough about sacrifices and endings," he growled, "I don't wanna hear it!"**

** Genesis sharply turned to him with snarl, "You don't understand the beauty of these words," he stated, "How tragic," he remarked, "I'm not surprised," he murmured walking a little past him, almost like they were having a civil discussion, "Even I didn't understand all of it," he smirked darkly, "The greatest mystery behind the gift of the goddess...," his voice trailed distantly as Zack gazed him – honestly how could something so dark and despairingly tragic sound so beautiful? He just didn't understand, like Genesis pointed out earlier. "The water's surface," he murmured then turned to face him completely, "And the answer I have arrived at, is the Lifestream," he declared.**

**Zack took a stunned step back, "What?"**

**Genesis smirked, "There are various theories regarding the missing final act. However, only this theory is correct," he stated arrogantly, "And I will prove it to you!"**

**Zack glared angrily at him, "No, that won't be necessary!" He charged at him, only to have Genesis jump out of the way, which made him land flatly on the ground – he muttered a few curses, damn, those wings. He had only caught the white Banora in his hands.**

**Genesis was long gone, as only his last words lingered, "You will understand..."**

**Black feathers tainted by sin rained down, drifting to the ground, though it felt like they should have been falling deeper.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Lilith watched the world from out her window, in a very transfixed sort of way; tomorrow, she and Genesis would have to go their separate ways temporarily. She would be going down into the caves and traveling by them to find the Gift. She wondered if Genesis would miss her. She had never actually traveled by the caves before, but she had only been inside them once, with her mother and brother to see the Lifestream and to pay their respects to the resting souls supporting and keeping the Planet alive.**

"**Lilith," she heard a soft voice chide to her softly, making her turn around – for a moment she thought that it was Genesis. **

**Her body relaxed as she saw who it really was, and smiled faintly, "Lazard, how are you?"**

**He smiled at her dimly, "I'm alright, feeling very weak though, but listen, there is something I need you to do for me."**

**Lilith frowned, "What would that be," she asked, "I'll do it."**

**Lazard smiled at her, "I need you to come with me somewhere." Lilith stood up from her seat and nodded, "Alright. Where to?"**

"**Into some old ruins," he answered holding out his hand for her, she walked forward and without hesitation took it, and followed after him as he led her away.**

"**So what are we going to do in the ruins," she asked curiously.**

**Lazard smiled, "We're going to meet with an old friend."**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** The walk was neither hurried nor hectic it was relaxed and quiet, peaceful almost; they were halfway there, until Lazard stopped them, scooped her protectively in his arms, and spread out his wing, and flew, "Trust me Lilith," he whispered down to her, as she held onto him. "You can fly too," she asked in stunned surprise. The older man smiled and nodded, "Yes I can. Just hold on, we're almost there," he spoke gently, as the wind whirled through them. She held onto him tighter, and looked down at all the houses they passed.**

**Then he finally started flying downward, until they landed, in a place that looked to be destroyed and was now in a pile of rubble.**

"**Is this where we're meeting your friend Lazard," Lilith asked looking around – it looked just like the Midgar slums.**

**But she had to remember that this was Gongaga.**

**Lilith looked around saw someone familiar approaching her and Lazard; it was Zack! Lilith felt her eyes widen, "Zack?"**

**His own eyes widened, "Lilith? And...!" His voice trailed off, as he glanced at, who he thought was Angeal. Lilith glanced between him and Lazard and understood, then sighed as she took a seat on one of the steps of an old ruined demolished building, "It's not him Zack."**

**Her voice almost sounded sad when she said this, but it was also true – it wasn't Angeal, at first she thought it was him, too, just like Zack did, but then found out the truth.**

**Though she still didn't understand how Lazard was looking like Angeal now, Genesis had never explained it to her, and she was too embarrassed to ask Lazard, because she was afraid that it would come out the wrong way.**

"**It's been a long time Zack...," Lazard spoke cordially, and pleasantly.**

**Lilith just looked on ahead, as she heard Zack chuckle.**

** Zack on the other hand was tossing the Banora white up and down in his hand, catching it skillfully with a flick of his wrist. "So, what happened? That thing wasn't so tough," Zack smirked, finally ceasing his toying with the apple; Lilith let out a sigh, silently thanking the Goddess, it was starting to seriously grate on her nerves. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt so on edge, being here. The 14 year old proceeded to ignore their discussion, however, that was proving to be difficult to do. Lazard lowered his head slightly, "I can't fight like a first," he gestured at Zack weakly, this made Lilith wrinkle her brow slightly, though the next thing she said made Lilith hold her breath, "I'm just an Angeal copy." Copy? An Angeal copy? Lilith looked down at her lap twiddling her fingers together clumsily. Zack guessed what she was thinking, "Copy," he asked out loud. Lazard stood up, and smiled faintly, "It's Lazard."**

**Initially, Zack had finally gotten over his shock, and continued with his questions, "So, you're the one who helped Hollander out of Junon?"**

**Lazard hadn't answered the question, but let silence be the answer for him, that much Zack understood, "Why would you do such a thing," he demanded in shock.**

"**To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander," Lazard explained looking at the horizon.**

**Zack snorted quietly, trying not to be rude, "You really chose the wrong friends, didn't you?" Lilith scowled at that, but decided to bite her tongue.**

**Lazard nodded faintly, "I agree."**

**Lilith felt herself zoning in and out, as Lazard went on, "I never dreamed that I'd be turned into an Angeal copy," he confessed.**

** Zack looked away placing a hand on his hip stubbornly, "Well, just be happy you're linked to Project G," he said lowly. Lazard looked at Lilith, who flicking at a small stone, distractedly, as though he was seeing some sort of answer in her, "It's a strange feeling...," he murmured thoughtfully. "Hm," Zack looked at him curiously, watching him as he stared at Lilith with prolonged eye contact, "The lust for vengeance that had so consumed my life is all but gone now," he spoke so softly, it almost felt like a dream to Zack. So was this what it was like looking at a defeated man, who had resigned himself to his fate? Zack did agree on one thing though, it was definitely an odd feeling.**

"**In its place," Lazard muttered on distantly, he glanced away from Lilith and his own hand, then glanced at Zack, "Is a desire to help you, a desire to help Genesis..." Lilith felt a strange clenching in her chest, at the mention of that – she wanted to save him too.**

**Lazard looked down, lowering his hand down to the ground, then lifted his head slowly, "No, it's bigger than that," he admitted, "I...I want to save the world," he whispered. This earned a furtive look from Lilith.**

**Zack didn't say anything, but walked forward, ahead of them, while Lazard and Lilith both remained sitting on the ground.**

**He reached and grabbed his sword, and unsheathed it, holding it out for both Lilith and Lazard to see.**

**Lazard didn't stare at it long enough – Lilith was staring at it far longer than he was, she didn't even blink. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at it long and with purpose.**

**Though Lazard knew why she was staring at it like that.**

**It was after all, Angeal's sword.**

**Zack suddenly turned around and spoke solemnly, his voice sounding just as solemn, "Nothing strange about that," he turned around and faced them both, with a faint flickering brief smile on his face.**

"**Angeal lives inside you."**

**Lilith suddenly felt her eyes burn slightly, they began to sting – she began to rub at them feverishly, she didn't want to cry here, and in front of them.**

**She missed Angeal.**

**So much.**

**So much that it really hurt – it made her heart ache.**

**And what Zack had said just now, only made that ache hurt more; aside from Genesis, Angeal was the only person who loved her, as a father loved his child. He had filled in the empty space, she was missing from the lack of their being a father-figure in her life.**

**Since he was gone, that space inside her heart was back, and Lilith felt that it was far bigger than it had been last time.**

**The dark haired 14 year old wished that she could believe in what Zack just said.**

**So she glanced at Lazard, as the sun fell and hit him slightly, making her squint her eyes slightly; from the angle she was sitting in, it almost made her think that it really was Angeal sitting beside her once again.**

**He was here sitting next to her, comforting her with his gentle, caring and loving presence.**

**She felt her eyes sting again, and this time they began to grow moist with tears, which made her look down, and wipe at her eyes again.**

**Lilith heard the man beside her chuckle, and felt her chest tighten – his laugh sounded so much like Angeal's, than Lazard's.**

**Then she heard him speak, and his voice reminded her that it was not Angeal; it sounded far weaker and frailer, "Genesis is trying to obtain the-,"**

**Lilith cut him off, "'The Gift of the Goddess," she finished for him in a dry tone.**

**This earned looks from both of the men, which she ignored, Lazard coughed slightly before continuing, "Yes. The Gift of the Goddess. But what is it exactly?"**

**He glanced at Lilith, who refused to look at him.**

**Lazard looked down and fiercely gazed at his closed fist, "No, whatever it is, he must be stopped."**

**Lilith felt her body grow cold, as she gasped faintly – was this the reason Lazard had brought her here with him? So he could force information from her? Was Zack here for reinforcement? **

**She knew in her heart she could never betray Genesis.**

**She loved him.**

**Maybe a bit much more than she should.**

**Lilith quietly swallowed the lump in her throat and buried her head slightly in her crossed arms as she folded her knees, bringing them to her chest, and hugging herself, almost like she was trying to make herself invisible to them, and to the world.**

**Zack placed the sword back in the sheath on his back, "I just don't understand what he's talking about at all. What should I do?"**

**Lilith bit her bottom lip slightly; she knew.**

**Lazard looked down to her, and she felt his eyes burning into her, then looked off to the side, "Angeal may show us the way...perhaps," he murmured in a softened tone.**

**The 14 year old girl felt herself flinch – just what exactly did Lazard mean by that?**

**Was Angeal supposed to help in some way.**

**Zack nodded in agreement, "Maybe... I hope so, Director," he gave a crooked smile.**

**Lazard chuckled humorously, but dryly, "Heh, 'Director'..." For the young girl it almost came out slightly bitter, and melancholic.**

**Suddenly Lazard smiled ruefully, "So Zack," his smile stayed frozen, and in place, though his eyes dulled even more, "What is your dream?"**

**Zack felt his insides grow cold, "Huh? Oh, let's see." He had heard Lazard ask him this before – what was the answer he gave last time?**

**He wanted to become a hero...? Didn't he?**

**Did he still want to be a hero?**

…

**Zack smiled widely, and this time it was a true smile in Lilith's eyes, "To become a hero," he declared proudly.**

"**Humph," Lazard scoffed though it didn't sound cruel, "Unattainable dreams are the best kind," the older man remarked wryly.**

**Lilith silently agreed with him on that – that of course, led mind wander, and ask herself this question. What was her dream?**

**Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, "Oh come on! Lend me a hand," Zack exclaimed, pouting adorably like a little boy, "You and Angeal both."**

**Lilith closed her eyes, and buried her face deeper, hiding a sad and lonely smile behind her arms.**

** Zack was now standing in front of them both, Lilith didn't bother to look up at him, unlike Lazard, who had his eyes focused in on him, "If we pull this off, we'll be heroes! At the very least, I'd feel like one," he said happily and loudly. Lilith suddenly lifted her head, and felt herself glaring at nothing in particular. Her glare grew harder when Lazard asked his next predictable question, "So, Zack, where is Genesis?" Lilith felt a deep frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Lilith suddenly stood up, alerting both men, and started walking away from them, Lazard shouted after her weakly, "Where are you going?"**

**Lilith turned around giving him an intense look, "I'm tired, so I'm leaving."**

**She resumed her pace, until she felt someone grab onto her wrist, which made her turn around, to come face to face with Zack.**

**He was giving her a disapproving frown, "Lilith. Where is Genesis?"**

"**I...don't...know...," she bit out firmly, trying not to give into her anger, and start yelling, and throwing a tantrum.**

"**Lilith, look, I," Zack was about to say until she cut him off, "No, Zack, you look, I don't know where he is. What would make you think I would know where he is?"**

**Lazard appeared behind him, "Lilith. Genesis tells you far more than he tells me, that is why we believe you might know where he is," he chided to her softly, trying to calm her.**

**Lilith closed her eyes, "Well, I don't. There are some things that even he doesn't tell me," Lilith gritted out, then turned around a stomped away.**

**Lazard suddenly glanced at Zack, who was staring at the Banora white, then gasped, and held it out in front of him, "Oh!"**

**The Angeal-look-alike, sighed and looked down, "I see," he murmured – he knew that Lilith was being dishonest, and that she was willingly protecting Genesis, and he knew the reason why she was protecting him. Because she loved him.**

**The question, was how far was she willing to go for that love.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Lilith rushed into the room, and looked around, spotting Koji on the bed, lazing around, "Where is Genesis," she demanded, practically out of breath. Koji gave her a long narrow eyed look, "Why the hell should I tell you, you little brat?" Lilith fixed him with an even glare, "Because he's in trouble and if he dies, or gets hurt, you're the first person I'll be coming after," she threatened, "That is a promise!"**

** Koji was off the bed in a flash, and now standing before her – he looked ready to slap her hard, until a rough, weak voice interrupted them, "He's in the caves," Lilith turned around and saw Hollander standing there in the doorway looking tired, "Where the Remains are...near the Lifestream..."**

**Lilith stepped away from Koji, and stared at Hollander pleadingly, "Could you please show me the way?"**

**Hollander hesitated for a minute, but nodded slowly, and beckoned for her to follow him, which she did without any hesitation at all.**

_'Please, hold on, Genesis I'm coming...I'll save you, promise,'_** she thought hoping to convince herself and give herself strength.**

** In a matter of moments, Lilith and Hollander arrived at the caves, Lilith paused for a minute, but continued at a much slower pace after the older man. She couldn't help but shiver slightly from the cold dampness that hit her skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her. Was Genesis really down there? Was he dying? Lilith could only picture the worst right about now. She couldn't lose him, not when there was a window of clarity shining down at her and finally things were slowly beginning to make sense. The further she was getting inside the cave the closer she felt she was near that window, and Genesis would be standing just a few feet away from her.**

**Lilith wanted to see him materialize from the dark abyss, so she could run into his arms, and feel his warm embrace, his strong arms wrap around her, shelter her from the cold, and keep her warm.**

**She felt that if not, then she would slowly loose her mind.**

**And the last thing she wanted to was to slowly drive herself to the brink of madness, where the darkest, and most sinuous passions would lie ahead...**


	46. Medea II Chapter 44

_**Medea II: Chapter 44**_

_**AN: There are only 2 more chapters left, and this story is slowly coming to an end, but I'm still continuing on along to the next story, where Lilith's best friend, Raziya. The chapter after this one is actually a collection of letters Lilith had written but never sent to anyone, sort of like private journal entries.**_

_**Well Enjoy. And once again, I do not own FF7, they belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura**_

_Lilith's pov_

_**Genesis's pov**_

**Regular pov**

_ When I was younger, I always like hearing my mom read to me, before I went to sleep; and each night, before I closed my eyes, I would lie awake, and quietly recite to myself one of the poems my mom once read to me. I was only 8 years old when I first heard it, but forgetting it was so hard for me to do; it spoke to me in lengths and volumes with great complexity and depth, it resonated with me so, I remembered whispering it to myself aloud, before I would go to sleep and hope that the words would guard me, and protect me, and its words had meaning, and power, I would recite it whenever I was afraid, and whenever I would get scared of the dark, it would make the dark less scary, and it would also make the world around me less frightening. I felt powerful and confident, and brave, like I could take on anything, and win. I would recite that poem, even when Dominick was living with me, even then it kept me strong, but it did nothing to protect me from him. And then Genesis came along, and that poem meaning again – I always thought about teaching it to him, but didn't know when would be the right time, I didn't even know if could see how important that poem was to me. Even now, as I'm running through this dark caves and struggling to see past the dark tunnels, where no light can be so easily found, I'm still trying to remember it, right now:_

"_The World needs the people, to sow and to reap,_

_The World needs the surface, the world needs the deep,_

_The World needs protection, caring, and love,_

_The World needs the olive branch, the world needs the dove,_

_The World needs itself to carry the chores,_

_The World needs the fields, and the world needs the moors,_

_The World needs the sunlight-its rays are alive,_

_And under its rule, it will wallow and thrive..."_

_What was the rest of it?_

_Why can't I remember the rest of it – maybe it's because I'm not calm right now, I am frantic, and I'm no good at remembering things when my thoughts are in disarray._

_I can't think of the rest of the worlds, but repeating what I know is somewhat relaxing._

_I don't even remember the name of the writer, who wrote it; I wonder if Genesis might know this poem, __and even if he did, I would still want to recite it for him. _

_ I continued running through the dark cave, but it was then I noticed an odd sort of thing; almost a change. I looked over my shoulder, and noticed that I was the only one here, Hollander wasn't with me, I was completely alone. I kept myself patient, straining to listen to any sound of echoing resounding footsteps. There was nothing. "Hollander," I shouted loudly, hearing my own echoed voice yelling back at me. I looked around, frantically, and then looked out into another passageway, where there was only deeper darkness._

"_Genesis! Do you hear me! Hold on! I'm almost there," I screamed loudly, feeling my eyes blur slightly, feeling a wet liquid like substance roll down my cheeks._

_I was crying. From frustration, anger, despair, and sadness._

_I shook my head, and blindly ran down the continuing path, with more hot tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_GENESIS!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

** "My soul corrupted by vengeance..." Zack heard the familiar maddened voice of the renegade madman; he walked calmly to what looked like an altar, with red large orb being suspended, by what looked like old ancient tree branches from old weakened roots, which were forever molded that way to hold and support, the world on it, like the structure, of an old system of laws that no longer mattered, and were no longer adhered to.**

"**Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey," the mad one winged angel droned on, distantly, "In my own salvation..." Zack saw Genesis gaze at the statue of a female entity.**

**Was she the Goddess, Genesis had mentioned? **

**If she was, then did that mean the red glowing orb, being suspended, the Gift, Genesis had become obsessed with?**

**As Zack drew closer, his breath almost left his lungs – Genesis had wavered slightly and turned around, fully facing him. His hair was pure white, not even silver, but white, so much whiter than Sephiroth's.**

**He looked almost old, and weakened, feeble even, his appearance, made Zack feel something painful clawing at his chest. Guilt. Pity.**

"**You're late," Genesis said lowly, but clearly, with a piqued, but mocking expression.**

**Zack stared at him about to say something, but then heard a soft gasp from behind him, and glanced over his shoulder.**

** Standing behind him was Lilith, with a petrified look on her young delicate young face, though not from fear, more like awe. Her eyes were wide, her lips were slightly parted, she was staring at the orb in the center of the altar. Taking a quick glance back at the white haired degrading SOLDIER, it occurred to Zack that Genesis was addressing the young girl, not him. "Lilith," the white haired man purred in a low voice, then lifted his hand, stretching it out to her, "Come to me," he beckoned her in the way one would have to a lover. Zack looked back at Lilith, with an alert look in his eyes, anticipating her next move. The 14 year old seemed to have been drawn out of her trance, as her eyes drifted away from the orb, and focused on Genesis, who beckoned to her again, "Come here, Lilith," he murmured deeply.**

**Lilith blinked at him, then slowly began walking towards him, with rather flushed cheeks.**

**Before she could take another step closer to him, Zack stopped her, by grabbing her shoulder and forcing her back, roughly.**

**He looked back at the weak ex-SOLDIER almost tauntingly, "LOVELESS, again?"**

**He felt Lilith squirm in his hold, trying to get away from him, and join Genesis.**

**The ex-SOLDIER looked like he was ready to kill him; cold sky blue eyes narrowed at him icily, "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit," he avowed but with narrowed eyes darkly, "And carrying a part of Sephiroth within you."**

**Zack was really in no mood for this, and Genesis was really asking for it.**

**He heard movement behind him, and turned around only to see a brief flash, and something brush roughly against his side.**

**Lilith ran past him, and got out of his grasp, and ran to Genesis, who instantly enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to him.**

**Genesis didn't take his eyes off him, "Thus, the three friends are reunited once again," he declared, gesturing with his arm dramatically, while his other arm securely held the girl closer to him.**

**As Zack drew closer, Genesis gently forced Lilith behind him, and drew his Rapier out.**

**The raven haired girl drew slightly away from them, retreated further behind Genesis, who sneered at the younger SOLDIER, "...and LOVELESS is reenacted."**

**Zack fiercely shook his head, "No! Open your eyes, Genesis," he pleaded loudly, and angrily – he really didn't want to fight him, instead he hoped that the older man would see reason, that and in case there would be a fight, he didn't want a young girl to witness them.**

**Genesis faltered slightly, where he stood, his eyes resting firmly on the younger dark haired man.**

**For a moment, Zack thought that Genesis would reconsider, in fact, he almost looked like he would agree, and come along peacefully, that Genesis would think, and not fight in front of the girl.**

**Genesis wavered, and slowly turned away, and started pacing slowly, "When the war of the beasts, brings about the world's end..."**

**Lilith drew further away, watching them both warily, then her eyes met Zack's who looked cautious, and hesitant – he looked away from her then at Genesis, "I...I've come here to help you," he stated wavering slightly in his speech.**

**Genesis looked like he barely even heard him, "The Goddess descends from the sky,...wings of darkness and light spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..."**

**He raised his hand up, and Lilith jumped back slightly, believing that he was about use one of his fire materia, or summoning materia.**

**While she did she unintentionally brushed up against the cold hard stone branch supporting the large red dimly glowing orb.**

**And as soon as she did it began to pulse and glow a bright shining color. The orb began to glow so brightly, that Lilith thought she was about to be blinded.**

**Zack gasped stepping back slightly, "What is that?"**

**Lilith felt even more frightened, and her fear had only escalated when she heard Genesis answer, with such awe in his voice, "The Gift of the Goddess...a heavenly boon found only in Banora," he declared.**

**To think that something as big as this could have been buried underneath such a small, innocently plain, simple safe little town like Banora.**

**The glow from the orb, made a shiver course up her spine, why did it give her such a bad feeling inside?**

**Zack stepped forward towards Genesis, "I thought the cells were the gift," he argued.**

**Genesis scoffed quietly, sneering smoothly, "There are various interpretations...," strange how they could continue their conversation, with that glowing object, like it was normal.**

**How could it not bother them?**

**Zack groaned angrily, "I don't understand." Lilith didn't understand either.**

**Genesis only smirked faintly, "To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift," he remarked flatly with a mirthless smile.**

**He moved slowly and gracefully to the left in an arrogantly, sickening sort of fluidity.**

** The older man, moved in front of the statue, and his smirk only grew, but to Lilith it almost looked bittersweet, "We will all...join the Lifestream..." His voice softened suddenly, as the glowing orb, began absorbing traces of what looked like green wispy remnants, "You...are no exception..." Before Lilith could blink, Genesis now stood in front of her, "Lilith...you promised that you would help me...what do you say to me now...? You can either leave, or you can stay here with...me..."**

**Lilith stared at him seeing the resolution in his eyes; the answer was written in the those powerful eyes as clear as day. **

**It was all so plain and clear, "...I choose to stay...," she whispered.**

**With that, she felt her world go black, and her slipping into slumber.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack's mouth fell open as Genesis wrapped a chain around Lilith, binding her to the statue. She was unconscious, and limply bound. What the hell was he doing? "Genesis!" What the hell was he planning? Genesis slowly turned to him, "I offered her a choice. She chose me. She...as well, as you..and all the rest shall join the Lifestream. She understands...her sacrifice...is the sacrifice...!"**

**Sacrifice? Is that all he saw her as?Just an instrument to carry out his plan? This was nothing but a twisted, and distorted form of love.**

**Genesis didn't know what real love was, because now he was just as easily, discarding it.**

"**You're crazy," Zack yelled at him.**

**Genesis once again stood before the statue, and raised his Rapier up into the air, pointing it north, as his wing fanned out, "The planet...has become my Guardian," then brought the sword down, almost like he was reciting a final prayer before a battle.**

**The hilt of it began to glow, and shine just as brightly, as the gift.**

**Then he abruptly raised it up, making it appear fully erect, it shined even brighter than before, but not in a pure way.**

**What happened next, was almost a shock to Zack – it happened to fast for him to even see. A glowing surreal, bright, white-green light, pulsed from the gift, then slammed down onto the spot Genesis was standing on.**

**Zack couldn't see anything past it, and it was just too bright, for him to see through.**

** But Zack could hear Genesis yelling, from the impact and the force of it all; was it really that painful? The younger man winced at the pain the man was probably in, "Keep talking to me," he yelled, "Don't let it take over," he cried, "You're not a monster! You're one of us!" The light only grew more stronger, and Genesis's whole body began to glow and pulse with light, as his yells soon turned to roars, and bellows, his eyes glowed gold. He truly looked like something out of this world. Zack grabbed his sword, while Genesis now roared with an almost primal need. The younger SOLDIER charged at Genesis, "Damn you," he shouted. The light started to recede, then flow from the pulsing large suspended orb to Lilith, it looked like the light, was turning into wisping strands linking binding between both Genesis and Lilith. The light from the orb was flowing directly into her, and in turn it flowed out of her, in small strands and into Genesis as well. It looked like a never-ending chain, like the Lifestream. All Zack knew was that Genesis had to be stopped, or Lilith could be killed, along with the rest of the world.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** It was dark, somehow, Zack managed to put a stop to the insanity, he could hear Genesis's ragged breathing, "My soul...,corrupted by vengeance..." Zack looked down, and saw Genesis limping to him – his hair was its normal color like before, he looked healthier, the color had come back to his face, but he was staggering taking haggard breaths, "Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation," he murmured crisply, in an flowing monotonous voice, as he did so he looked up and lifted his hand pressing against his chest, almost like it hurt. Zack just stared at him, then his eyes drifted to the corner, and saw that Lilith was lying unconscious, no longer chained, but in an ungraceful heap, her skin looked paler, she looked like she was dead, her eyes were closed, as her hair was wildly splayed about, "And you're eternal slumber...," Genesis murmured softly. Zack waded, and stared at him with cautious reproachful eyes, "Does this mean...you knew...from the beginning?"**

**Genesis looked back down drawing his gaze away from what was above him, and gave him a twisted dry smirk, then slowly raised his Rapier, pointing it at the younger dark haired SOLDIER, then swiftly charged at him, Zack got out of the way, but couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face.**

**Genesis halted in his steps, and slowly cast a menacing glance at Zack, "Stand and fight, SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack!" He seethed loudly gripping his sword tightly, and clenched his fist.**

**Zack stared at him, looking torn, and upset all at the same time, then gave a sigh of resignation, "Why is everyone...always pushing things on me," he asked himself – he cast a long look at Lilith.**

**But she didn't have an answer. He had a feeling that no one else did, except for himself.**

**With no other choice left, Zack grabbed his sword, the very one that Angeal had never used, but given to him, the very one that he barely used. But it looked like, now he would have to.**

**His striking blue eyes, met Genesis's icy pale sky blue eyes – they stared him down so fiercely, for a minute, Zack thought his mind was tricked into seeing Angeal staring back at him. He didn't want to fight Genesis, just like Lazard he wanted to save him. **

**And it looked like the only way he could do that is by fighting him. **

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**His sword flew out of his hands, it cut through the air, splitting through the darkness in all of its magnificent crimson glory.**

**Genesis had fallen.**

**Zack watched with conflicting eyes as Genesis fell, he looked hurt, and wounded, but the injuries done to him were probably nothing compared to the damage done to his pride.**

**Genesis stumbled nearly landing on his rump, but managed to stagger steadily and stayed on his feet.**

**He looked down, and there he saw it – the proof that he reached his true goal.**

**The Lifestream.**

**Genesis had finally made it to the Promised Land, it was so beautiful – almost like being in a dream; smiling faintly to himself, he slowly stood up, and looked onward to his destination.**

**The statue of the Goddess...Its center was starting to glow, a bright faint shining golden red. Slowly Genesis made his way to it haggardly, breathing heavily – he had finally made it. Now he would be granted the Gift he had sought out from the very beginning.**

**The glow became brighter every second he got closer, so he held his hand in front of his face, to keep from blinding himself.**

**And suddenly it became too bright...**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack looked around frantically, still clutching his buster sword. Where was Genesis?Where did he go...? He just disappeared into the bright light. The dark haired male glanced over at Lilith and what he saw made his eyes widen. Her eyes! They were open, and glowing a pale silver white! "Lilith!" He cried running to her side; she lied there motionless, her lips were lightly parted, but her eyes were wide open, and shining. As he gazed at her in concern, he also took a closer look at her features, he couldn't help but offhandedly notice that she looked almost similar to him, with her dark hair, and eyes, and small soft nose. Her skin was paler than his, but he couldn't help but see some resemblance to his own. He quickly shook himself of those thoughts, right now he could only wonder about one thing. **

**What in the hell was happening?**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** There she was...shining so brightly, in all of her celestial glory...The Goddess, with her golden silk spun hair, powerful shining blue eyes; she looked so majestic and strong adorned in all of that armor. She was so beautiful that even words could not describe it, not even the writer of LOVELESS could do any justice describing her. Her beauty could not compare to the sun or moon, with all of their blinding radiance.**

**Genesis could not look away from her – she was too beautiful to describe beyond any words. She took his breath away. He drew closer to her, slowly, his eyes revealing hope, but aside from that, adoration.**

**She was his love...,his life...,his real mother, (for all intents and purposes). And all he wanted from her, was her love. He loved her so much, he wanted her, he needed her, like a horse needed water.**

**Genesis smiled hopefully, as he approached her, stretching his arms out to her, in what looked to be a longing embrace. **

**Just a little closer, he told himself, he was so close, that he could almost touch her.**

**She stared back at him, not saying a word, but her eyes did not return the emotion in his eyes, they looked detached, distant, and full of maternal disappointment, shame and regret.**

**Why? Why did she look that way at him? **

**Gently she closed her eyes, and looked away, suddenly Genesis felt the ground beneath him shake. What was happening! **

**Genesis's eyes widened, as she burst right before his eyes into a bright celestial iridescent light, and before he could even register his heartbreak, at feel of her rejecting him, he was pushed away with a great and heavy powerful force, into the void of the Lifestream.**

**She had rejected him...the Goddess had rejected him and his love and affection – he was no longer in her favor.**

**As he fell, he could feel his heart break even more, at her rejection. She did not want him,...she never wanted him. And now she had sent him back.**

**Back to the Hell he had resigned himself now to.**

**Back to Gaia.**

**Back to...back to...back to her.**

**Lilith.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Zack was kneeling beside the 14 year old girl, her eyes slowly slipped shut, the glowing ceased. Some of the color had returned to her face, and she now looked peaceful and undisturbed. Resting, obviously from the strain of the Gift. Suddenly he heard something breaking, and looked up. The statue of the Goddess had been cracked, and was now breaking apart, diminishing from within, just as this world was now falling apart, and rotting from within. Grabbing Lilith, Zack moved out of the way and saw Genesis falling down onto his back fully unconscious, and unresponsive. The statue completely fell apart and broke entirely, while Genesis lied still, and limp. His sword came and landed down behind his head, missing him completely, it was now stuck in the ground. Zack gazed at him, then heard a soft lulling voice call to him, "Zack..." Lilith was staring at him, eyes half-lidded and awake, with a dulled expression, "It's over isn't it," she said sagely. The dark haired SOLDIER nodded, with a crooked half-smile, and nodded, "Yeah it's finally over, Lilly."**

**She blinked dazedly at him, then her gaze drifted to Genesis, "He was using me wasn't he," she asked softly, in an inaudible voice, then sounded so faint, that it held a dulled edge of pain to it. It hurt Zack to hear her speak this way, "Maybe. I don't think that he was in his right mind."**

**She had grown quiet now, and sluggishly turned her head away from Genesis, refusing to look at him, "..."**

**Zack gazed at her, "He didn't know what he was doing, Lilly. He probably didn't understand what he was doing," he didn't want to crush her spirits though he had a feeling that they already were.**

**She closed her eyes, then released a gentle breath, and slowly sat up, without uttering a single sound; Zack sighed too, at least she was alright.**

**He took another look at Genesis, and suddenly felt a wave of pity, for the man clad in red, who was now reborn and healed once more.**

**Quietly he sauntered over to him, in an uncertain pace, he stood above him, then bent down, and as gently as could be picked him and threw him over his shoulder, and held onto his legs to keep him from falling.**

** He turned around, and saw that Lilith was already standing, but she looked different; her expression was cool, and composed – she almost looked like an adult, with such a dark, serious look. Something about her felt...wrong. Well, not wrong,...but off. She felt different. She didn't have that innocent childlike youthful innocence clinging to her, it was more...grown, Lilith felt like a woman...adult. Lilith's eyes drifted to Genesis's crumpled limp form hovering over his shoulder, then just as quickly they left him, and drifted to his sword, and stayed on it.**

**Something in her eyes...Zack felt a shudder on his spine, but suppressed it. The look in her eyes...looked so much like Sephiroth's – she looked like- like she was plotting something. The flashing gleam in her eyes gave that away.**

**Zack quickly shook his head, and lifted his head up above, and gazed at the cracks, where he could vaguely see the sun.**

**It looked beautiful...peaceful even, like an ending to a storybook.**

**They had made it out of the darkness, he glanced back down at Lilith, who was looking away at the dark shadows looming around the cave with profound, unreadable stare.**

"**Let's go home, Lilly," Zack said happily, earning an immediate look from her, "We won," he said. The hardness of her face suddenly seemed to soften, as a new feeling drifted into her eyes, "You've finally become a hero...then," she murmured.**

**He nodded, with a big smile, "Yeah." The dark haired male slowly began walking away, and out of the cave, until he noticed that Lilith wasn't following. Zack cast a glance over his shoulder, and frowned – she was still standing where she was, staring at Genesis's sword with the most intense, fixated, and focused expression he had ever seen.**

**What was going on in her mind right now? He wondered. "Hey Lilly," he called out to her, she didn't acknowledge by turning to face him, instead she gave a hum, "Hm?" **

"**Are you coming," he asked worriedly, he knew he shouldn't have been quite as concerned as he was now, but why did he suddenly feel that this was only the beginning, and that Lilith was going to make sure that it had something to do with that sword.**

**She didn't answer right away – maybe he was right to be worried. "Yeah," Lilith answered slowly and reluctantly, as if thinking of saying something else entirely.**

**Zack told himself that it was nothing to worry about, so why did he still feel that gnawing feeling in the pit of his gut.**

**As he continued to walk on through, he could hear Lilith's faint footsteps echoing behind him.**

**And soon they began making their way out of the cave, but Zack missed the one last glance Lilith had given at the sword still embedded deeply in the hardened gray ashen ground.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The sky was partially dark blue, while it blended with a paler shade, it was still twilight. Zack glanced ahead and saw Cloud perched on the chair, still dazed and in a comatose. Lazard was resting behind him, leaning against the chair. Everything looked so surreal, perhaps it was the silver white glowing tree behind them, casting its evanescent light on them. Throughout their trek, neither he nor Lilith had spoken a word to one another; honestly he expected her to be worried and ask if Genesis was alright, but she didn't. She didn't seem to care if he was dead or alive, or if he was going to come to at all.**

**Carefully, Zack sat Genesis on the ground, against the chair, and made sure he didn't slip and fall to the ground. As soon as he did, he quietly sauntered over to Lazard, he looked like he could barely keep himself awake, "Shinra attacked us," he stuttered out weakly.**

**Zack knelt down, while Lilith moved away from Genesis and sat down besides Lazard on his other side, "Save your strength."**

**Lazard slowly looked ahead, and pointed gently, "I got some help...," both Lilith and Zack glanced over to where he was pointing, "...from him...over there," he rasped out.**

** The younger dark haired man stood, as Lilith followed his example and started towards the chimera-like creature, getting ahead of him, before he could even grasp her shoulder and pull her behind him. She knelt down at the creature's side, and reached out a tentative hand, touching its neck delicately. It made a purring grumbling sound, that sounded like it enjoyed the cool relaxing touch, but also that it was in a lot of pain. Lilith continued the stroking motion, hoping to soothe its pain. Zack slowly relaxed his shoulders, and sighed, with relief – the animal wasn't going to attack her; cautiously he approached them then gasped, "It's you...," he murmured softly, while Lilith tenderly petted its wing. Zack remembered this beast, it was the very one that had saved both him and Aerith.**

**Zack held a hand to his mouth, trying hard not to cry, but only a few weak muffled sobs escaped him.**

**Lilith suddenly glanced at him, then they both turned around, when they heard something hitting the ground.**

** Zack gasped, "Director...!" Like a bullet he shot towards him and was at Lazard's side immediately. In alarm Lilith stood up too, and for the first time, Zack noticed the first emotional response from her. "Mr. Lazard," Lilith said in concern, then she turned to Zack slowly, her eyes slowly widening, then her face slowly twisting, as she slowly raised her hands, and pressed them both to her mouth. The younger man lowered his head, then in frustration punched the ground, and then he heard it, a dry muffled cry, it sounded like young newborn lamb. Zack looked over his shoulder, and saw Lilith on her knees, her arms were now wrapped around herself, like she was trying to hold herself together, to keep from crumbling apart. Her head was leaning forward, and some of her thick black hair was obscuring part of her face, but she was shaking with repressed sobs. Slowly Zack turned back and stared at the pale, wilting former Director, then stood up, tall and proud, "Thank you," he murmured. Then he heard more muffled cries, and turned his head to glance over at Lilith, "...It's going to be alright Lilly,...he'll be alright now..."**

**Lilith slowly lifted her head to look at him and he could see the tear streaks on her face, how wet and moist, and red her eyes were from crying, but she didn't say anything.**

** The silence reigning in between them was deafening and overwhelming, as Lilith quietly regained her composure, sniffling quietly, and wiping at her eyes, furiously. Then she nodded, and stood up, and slowly made her way to Lazard, and sat down beside his body; if Zack was a little younger, he would have thought that it was weird, but after all of this, he knew it wasn't. Lilith had known Lazard for 4 years, and even though they weren't close like family, he was the only one in Shinra, who never looked down on her as just a kid, he had never once raised his voice at her, or condescended her, so it would only make sense that Lilith would miss him, since he was gone now. **

**The 14 year old quietly reached for the Director's hand, and clutched it tightly with both of her hands – it felt cold.**

**Zack looked over his shoulder, then suddenly an idea came to him. **

"**Lilith," he said gaining her attention, "Stay here I'll be right back." Before she could ask him where he was going, he was already walking away.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Zack planted his large sword in the ground, and walked over to them holding something in his hands, from what Lilith could see.**

**He approached Genesis first, who was still out of it, and placed a dumbapple on his lap. Next he placed one in Cloud's hand. Then finally he held one out to her, which she accepted, and thanked him for, with a nod, and a mumbled thanks.**

**Smiling that familiar cocky smile of his, he announced happily to everyone, "Okay. Let's eat!"**

**He looked around even glanced at Lilith, who was staring at the fruit with a discerning look, "Sorry I'm not the real thing, but...," his voice trailed off. **

**She watched him take a bite, then slowly took one too, and surprisingly she liked the taste of it, despite not being the real thing.**

**Zack watched her face change as she soon began to enjoy the treat – it amazed him that throughout this whole thing, from encountering the Goddess, to being tricked by Genesis, Lilith had not said a word to him about any of this. Something about her did feel extremely different.**

**The tense silence soon changed to a comfortable, serene one, when a sudden weak, husky, but solemn voice spoke up, "Is it good?"**

**Lilith stopped chewing then glanced at the owner of the voice. Genesis Rhapsodos was awake. Great, she bitterly returned to her chewing, ignoring him, and she figured that he was speaking to Zack.**

**Speaking of which, the dark haired man gasped, but smiled quickly, "Yeah!"**

"**The gift of the Goddess," Genesis murmured softly, his eyes still staying closed, as though it hurt to open them.**

**Zack blinked in question then raised his apple to inspect it better, "This apple," he asked. He looked back at the semi-conscious redhead, and saw him numbly shake his head in response, "Huh?"**

**Suddenly Genesis slowly turned his head, and opened his eyes, casting them sadly at the ground, "Angeal...," he murmured tenderly. He missed his friend, he loved his friend, from what Zack could see. **

**Zack cast a quick glance over at Lazard – he had a peaceful smile on his face. At least he died, happy. "The dream...came true," Genesis whispered softly.**

** Lilith suddenly felt a dull pain rise in her chest; Angeal? Was that all he cold say after everything he's done. Angeal died 2 years ago, of course, Lilith had cried over his death and mourned for him, but now, Lazard was gone, too...! And it looked to her, that Genesis did not care about that at all. She really wanted to slap Genesis hard across the face for being so callous and inconsiderate, and not to mention what he had almost put her through. Instead she only gripped her apple, digging her nails into it, and took another smaller bite from it.**

**Suddenly Lilith glanced over at Lazard, he started glowing, "Zack," she said softly, "Look," she pointed gently to the former Director.**

**He was going into the Lifestream – Lilith wondered if Lazard would see Angeal there. He started disintegrating into bits of broken lights, "I'm sorry Lazard," Lilith whispered softly, as he began disappearing, when the lights grew smaller and fainter.**

**Lilith and Zack both stared as the feathers soon began floating upwards, following the now gone figure, but then they both turned to look at the creature, who was now going into the Lifestream too.**

**Lilith sighed and glanced at her apple, "They both found peace," she commented, making Zack look at her.**

**The first thing she said, now sounded so sweet and comforting.**

**Zack slowly approached the animal, as it faded away into the Promised Land, Lilith stepped up behind him and stared at him then at it.**

**Just as it disappeared Zack found a piece of paper in the spot where it once laid. Curiously he picked it and unfolded it: **

_ 'How are you? _

_ I wish I knew where you were,_

_ It's already been 4 years now._

_ This is the 89th letter that I sent to you,_

_ but I don't even know where to send them to anymore._

_ I really hope...that this final letter, that I am writing, gets to you._

_ By the way..._

_ The flowers are selling very well._

_ They make everyone so happy-_

_ Thanks to you, Zack!_

_ -Aerith_

**By the time Zack finished reading the note, his mouth wide open in shock, "Four years?" The half-eaten fruit in his hand suddenly dropped and hit the ground with a thud.**

**Suddenly he looked up at the sky angrily, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FINAL!" He yelled out so loud that it echoed everywhere around him, making Lilith lower her hand, she stopped eating her fruit, but didn't seem at all surprised by his outburst.**

**He looked down, then up at the windmill which was still moving in circular motion, "...Aerith...wait for me...," he whispered.**

**The windmill suddenly stopped moving, Zack suddenly jogged towards Cloud, ready to pick him up, but a gentle, but lilting deep familiar voice stop him, "Zack,...wait."**

**Genesis was listening to him the whole time and this time he was conscious enough to form a full sentence.**

**Zack turned to Genesis, "Look, I really don't have time to start anythi-," Genesis cut him off, "I need you to do something for me," he muttered, "Come closer, this is a secret," he murmured.**

**The dark haired male blinked but decided to oblige him. Lilith remained silent as Zack drew closer to Genesis.**

"**What is it," Zack asked quietly, staring at Genesis; slowly the redhead raised his head, and pale blue eyes met their twin pair, "I want you to take Lilith with you. I want you to make sure she will be alright. Make sure she gets to Midgar safely. Please Zack," he pleaded staring into his eyes.**

**Zack gazed at the older man, thinking it over, but nodded, seeing as how Genesis seemed genuine, "Alright."**

**Genesis released a slow calming breath, "Good...please call Lilith over now."**

**Zack nodded and glanced at the girl who was now intently staring at her bitten fruit, with focus, "Lilith?"**

**She looked up at him with dim expression, "Genesis wants to talk to you," he said.**

** Her face grew cold, but she scowled, then slowly began approaching the two; she was now standing in front of Genesis, who was peeking at her, up from underneath his brown-red cinnamon auburn tresses, "Lilith," he murmured, raising his head to look her in the eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but Lilith cut in, "You lied to me," she accused at him sharply. Genesis felt his heart slowly crumble, "No, I-" Lilith glared at him, "You never cared about me did you, Genesis?" The red haired man glanced at her, "I bet you never even loved me, that kiss and how you acted towards me was exactly what it was...an act," Lilith hissed at him angrily.**

"**No," he snapped at her, making her stop abruptly, and grimace at him, "I do love you... I never stopped, and I-"**

"**Um, guys," Zack asked nervously, Lilith turned her head to him, "Stay out of this Zack," she snapped at him making him back away slightly.**

**Lilith suddenly sighed then lifted her hand and rubbed her temple, "Zack why don't you get going, I'll catch up to you somehow, trust me," Lilith assured him, softening her voice, making it sound apologetic.**

**Zack hesitated but nodded, "You sure kid?" Lilith nodded, firmly, "Alright, kid, I'll wait for you at the next town over, in a motel, just go on in, and you'll find me, and Cloud there, okay?"**

**Lilith nodded, and watched as he picked Cloud up and swung him over his shoulder, "You're gonna make it too. You got that?" Cloud remained limp and motionless, like a doll.**

**He walked past her then gave her one last glance before nodding his temporary goodbye to her, then he passed Genesis, and gave him a hard nod.**

**He made his way to his large sword and picked it up.**

**Slowly he made his way to the bike carrying his best friend with him, then sat him in the passenger's seat, then he mounted it, started it up, and rode off.**

**Lilith nodded to herself in approval – smart, she would be able to follow the tire tracks where they would lead to.**

**Once Zack was out of sight, Lilith turned her head, and glared at Genesis, who was looking at her, his eyes full of hope, "Lilith," he reached out a hand to her to touch her, but she only evaded it and stepped away from him.**

**Heartbroken and disappointed Genesis let his hand drop down onto the ground at his side – so now even Lilith had rejected him, "You never loved me," Lilith said coldly, "I was just something fun for you to mess with. You were using me."**

"**NO!"**

**Lilith jumped back, she froze quickly in place, never once hearing Genesis raise his voice at her.**

"**I love you," he said lowly, then his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, and tugged on it, so now she was on her knees, facing him, "I love you," he repeated himself.**

**Lilith closed her eyes, and lowered her head, she felt his gloved thumb rub slow circles on her hand, "Lilith, look at me."**

** Reluctantly she opened her eyes, but did not raise her head to meet his gaze, "Lilith I loved you since I met you in that filthy town, you were the only treasure worth keeping, you did so much for me, and if you still don't believe me...then I'm just going to prove to you that I do...," he murmured softly. He pulled her hand closer and brought it before him, pressing a light kiss on the back of it, then reached into his pocket with his free hand, and brought it to her hand, then forced something into it. Lilith clenched her hand into a fist, feeling the object in her hand; it felt round, cold, and made of some sort of metal. She uncurled her fist and her eyes grew so wide they looked like they were about to pop right out of her head – it was a ring! I beautiful silver ring with engraved flower designs on it, and in the center was a dark aqua green jade stone in the form a of slanted eye.**

"**That ring belonged to my mother...," Genesis whispered, "My father had given it to her, and now I'm giving to you." He took her hand, the one that was holding the ring, and pressed gently against her fingers, closing them around the ring, "It's yours now, Lilith."**

**Lilith felt her throat dry up, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, she only stared at their intertwined hands.**

**Finally she managed to come to her sense, "Genesis," she said lowly trying to contain her anger.**

"**I love you, Lilith," he said again this time with more passion, then he reached forward, and pulled her face closer to his, he pressed his lips against hers firmly, and with meaning.**

**She did not return his kiss right away, instead she let him kiss her, then reluctantly began to kiss back.**

**The kiss was sweet, and innocent – Genesis didn't dare himself to go any farther than this. Lilith closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him, clutching his hands, while his grasped hers. They parted and now stared at one another, "I'm still mad at you," she whispered, breathlessly.**

**He nodded solemnly, "I know. I'm so very sorry, Lilith...I never meant to hurt you." Lilith took a deep breath, "But I still love you, Genesis, so I forgive you," she said.**

**Genesis gave her slow smile then pulled her closer and pecked her lips, "Thank you." Lilith suddenly shook her head, "I should be thanking you..." he looked at her quizzically.**

**She looked down at her still closed palm, with the ring in it, "You didn't have to give me your ring," she mumbled.**

**The 14 year old was about to give it back to him, but he only pushed her hand gently away, "Keep it. You're the only one I trust to keep it safe."**

**Lilith felt her face grow hot, as he went on, "So keep it safe for me, until I come back, alright?"**

**She felt her eyes sting, and before she knew her vision started to blur, "...," she nodded, silently, as a single tear rolled down her cheek slowly.**

**Lilith leaned forward and pressed a long kiss against his lips, saying goodbye for the final time, then pulled away; all this crying was making her tired, so she moved closer to him, and lied down.**

**Her head was now fully on his lap – she felt his fingers smoothly push her hair behind her ear, and sweetly stroke the the tresses, "I love you, Lilith."**

**Her eyes drooped down, she was beginning to feel drowsy and tired, while she felt his soothing touch, and his fingers stroke her head so lovingly. She could faintly hear him hum something to her, it sounded like a song, but she really couldn't tell, because she was already starting to doze off.**

**Somehow, she could tell there was going to be a long road, ahead of her.**

**She knew back when she was in that cave, while she was unconscious, Lilith saw a faint glimpse of something, this was only the beginning, and all of this was just a taste of things to come.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**This must be an important matter if they are sending the two of us," a smooth silk-like masculine voice spoke, as their helicopter drew closer to the location.**

**The partner hummed darkly in agreement, "Apparently the subject will become our brother," he sneered detachedly. Their helicopter began to lower down to the ground. "Is that so," the first one mused excitedly.**

**Finally they landed, and climbed off. Genesis was lying still, in a deep unconscious sleep, while Lilith slept peacefully, curled onto his lap, like a small infant, trying to keep her nightmares at bay.**

**Genesis's hair blew, some strands landed on his face, while two men approached him, "But will he...," the first one trailed off, "accept his fate willingly?" They paused when they saw a young girl sleeping on his lap, "Brother," the first one said, "I don't believe that our orders had included anything about this, did they?"**

**The eldest one frowned from behind his helmet, and nodded in agreement, then looked back down at the slumbering girl. "Brother?" The younger man spoke, curiously, "What should we do?"**

** The older man thought for a minute, then replied, "Our orders only concerned that of our new eldest brother, but they did not include anything about a girl." The younger man nodded in agreement, and stared at the two in thought, "Do you suppose our new brother has a lover," he mused bemusedly. The older man scowled, not really liking the joke, but inwardly enjoy his brother's merriment. "We leave the girl. Our orders only included Him, and no one else," the elder brother finally answered. His partner and brother nodded, and slowly stepped closer to the girl, and gently moved her off of Genesis's lap, while his brother bent down and picked him up, bridal style, cradling his body.**

**They walked away with him to the helicopter, leaving the dark haired girl asleep all on her own.**

**The helicopter flew away, was gone, and by that time, Lilith groaned and slowly rubbed her eye, and blinked the sleepiness away.**

**She looked down, and saw that she was no longer sleeping on something soft or comfy, there was no gentle hand brushing her hair aside, or petting her. No Genesis. Frantically, she sat up, and looked around anxiously, "Genesis!" No answer.**

**She immediately got to her feet, and turned to look in every direction, "Genesis, where are you?" There was no sign of the red haired man that she had so dearly loved.**

**He was gone from her now. And he was probably never coming back.**

**Quietly she looked down, at what she was clutching in her hand, the ring – his ring was still with her.**

**Lilith stared at it, then closed her palm around it again, grasping it tightly in her fist. She glared at the ground, she felt like she had just lost a battle, like she had lost the battle for Genesis's soul. She blinked hard, fighting the tears back; Lilith didn't want to cry now of all times.**

**The 14 year old promised Genesis that she would be strong – and she would have to start now.**

**Suddenly a gentle breeze flew past her, and she saw a shadow on the ground, and looked up she saw something drifting in the air.**

**At first she thought it was a feather, that was what it look like to her. But as the young teen squinted her eyes, she saw that it was a piece of paper.**

**It glided, and floated downward, Lilith's eyes followed it, she couldn't help but hear Genesis's voice in the back of her head:**

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return..."_

**It glided downward and softly landed on the chair, Lilith quietly took a closer look at it, and suddenly right before her eyes the green-silver glow of the Lifestream touching and dancing across it lightly.**

**She gently stepped closer to it and silently stared at the words left over that were just written:**

"_To become the dew that quenches the land, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies...I offer thee this silent sacrifice..."_

_ -**LOVELESS**_

**A single black feather drifted across the page, as Lilith read the words, hearing Genesis's voice echo solemnly in the back of her mind.**

**Slowly she picked up the page, and lifted it to her face and read over the words again. It looked like...Genesis had finished the ending of his LOVELESS.**

**Lilith pressed the paper close to her chest, and gave a small bitter smile – this felt like a hollow victory.**

**This almost felt bittersweet.**

**She turned and began walking away towards where she knew the trail of tire tracks, and stared down at them and slowly began to follow after them.**

**Lilith had no time to think about this now – she promised that she would meet Zack soon in the next town over.**

**So for now, she would not dwell on this...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The chopper sounded so loud, as two Turks approached it, Tseng stared at Cissnei's back, wondering if she could do this, "Cissnei!" Tseng made sure to catch up to her, "The army is mobilizing. Find the targets before they do," he ordered her. Cissnei met his gaze boldly, "Understood. The army won't be as subtle," she stated, as the cinnamon haired girl turned and marched towards the helicopter, "I want them alive, you hear me," he adamantly demanded, making Cissnei come to a halt, "You're going to save Zack's life."**

**Cissnei turned around and faced him again, tucking her hair behind her ear, and gave him a faint grin, "Of course!"**

**She cast her eyes downward, "I haven't even told him my real name," she admitted.**

**Quickly the Turk woman turned around and headed towards the helicopter, and made sure to board it.**

**Tseng stood back watching her, and felt a pang in his heart, his insides gave a painful twist, like something bad was about to happen, "Help them, Cissnei," he murmured hopefully.**

"**I have letters for Zack. 88 of them..." She gave him a thumbs up and closed the door behind her.**

**The Turk leader closed his eyes, and looked down – Zack was a good man, and even though he was the only thing standing between what Tseng wanted, the young woman, whom Tseng coveted, the flower woman, Tseng still wanted to help him.**

**Because it would make her happy.**

**It would make her smile again.**

Aerith...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** By some miracle, Lilith managed to travel the rest of the night, without stopping and made it to the next town, where she quickly found the local Inn. Clutching the paper in her hand she walked inside, and stepped up to the clerk's desk, "What can I do for you, young lady," the man behind the desk asked, he looked nice enough, "Yes," Lilith nodded, "I'm looking for...," ****she thought quickly, "My brother," she said quickly, "Tall, dark spiky hair, blue eyes, carrying a friend of his. His friend had blond spiky hair, was...unconscious." The clerk scratched his chin, in thought, then his eyes lit up, "Oh yes, I reckon I do have someone like that stayin' in my inn. You say he's yer brother? He's in Room 36," Lilith nodded, "Thank you, sir."**

**Lilith walked up the stairs, and finally knocked on the door, when she found it. It opened revealing Zack – she released a quiet shaky breath, "Zack," she whispered with the faintest traces of a smile.**

"**Lilith," he smiled, then looked around, "Um, is Genesis here with you?"**

**Her smile instantly dropped as she debated with herself on what she should do; she quietly slipped the paper behind her sliding it inconspicuously under her shirt, "He's gone, Zack.**

**Judging by the priceless look on his face, she was going to have a lot of questions to answer...**


	47. Medea II Chapter 45

_**Medea II: Chapter 45**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Closing in on the ending, there might be some spoilers, so just as a head's up, but enjoy the final moments of Crisis Core, and Zack's last moments of life. This is the last chapter there will be an epilogue with a spoiler alert in it ^_^ I hope you like that**_

** "What do you mean he's gone," Zack demanded sourly; this was exactly what Lilith should have expected from the very beginning, which is where she decided to start from, "We talked, I slept with him," she instantly paused when she Zack's eyes bug out, and his eyebrows shoot up in alarm, "Not like that," she cried, "I fell asleep with him," the 14 year old explained. Lilith saw him visibly relax, then motion for her to go on, "I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up, he wasn't there anymore," she finished.**

**Zack frowned in confusion, "Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Lilith scrunched her eyebrows in thought, struggling to remember, "I remember, feeling his fingers in my hair, he was petting me," she paused for a minute, "That was how I fell asleep."**

**The young man nodded, "Well, do you remember hearing him say anything? Or hearing anything at all?"**

"**Just that...," Lilith suddenly stopped, before she finished – just that he loved her...but how was she supposed to tell Zack about that?**

**Lilith looked him square in the eye, "That he was sorry..."**

**Zack looked unconvinced for a minute, but chose to accept it, "So then you fell asleep, and when you woke up he was gone," he finished.**

**Lilith nodded then let her eyes do a sweep of the room; it looked orderly the curtains looked well managed, and dusted – her eyes drifted to the beds, Cloud was asleep on one of them. He looked peacefully unconscious.**

**The 14 year old closed her eyes – oh, how she wished she could sleep that peacefully at a time like this.**

** Lilith was beginning to feel tired again, so she sauntered to the bed casually and sat down on the soft sheets, her mind was going a mile minute, the thoughts in her head were practically threatening to overflood her head, everything from the past two years came rushing back at her, and soon it turned into 4 years. The young girl, in spite of her age, now felt old, but as she looked down at her nose and saw the faintest traces of dimples and freckles, which served a reminder of her real age. Though staring at her nose too long, was starting to make her dizzy, and she feared she might end up being cross-eyed, so she slowly began to let her eyes drift shut. This would all be sorted out in the morning...hopefully.**

**The fact that there was now silence in the room, meant that Zack had probably gone to sleep, too.**

"**Lilly?" Or maybe not, Lilith groaned to herself, but answered, "Yeah, Zack?" There was more silence, and it almost sounded hesitant, then finally Zack answered, "Never mind. I just...I wanted to ask some questions, but I'll ask later..."**

**Lilith nodded then just closed her eyes, but couldn't get rid of the strange feeling growing inside of her.**

**Being here with Zack made her feel like she was with her brother, Gideon again.**

**Zack and Gideon were so alike, that Lilith had felt foolish for not noticing it earlier. Lilith idly couldn't help but wonder where Gideon was, now, or if he was okay, and thinking of her now.**

**Slowly her mind fell under a hazy fog, and she was starting to slowly drift away into an uneasy slumber.**

**The last thing she could recall seeing was a flash of white, and a gleam of something silver.**

_Sephiroth..?_

**Lilith quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and simply dismissed it as just a trick of the light, and simply closed her eyes, which were now feeling heavy.**

**That night she had fallen into deep sleep devoid of any dreams.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The next morning, Lilith cracked her eyes open, first one then the other – the sun was filtering through the curtained windows. She could hear footsteps pacing back and forth, and for a minute thought that it was Genesis, and that she was back home in the cozy apartment, they used to live in together. But the drapes around the window were a different shade, and were brown-red color. The footsteps weren't heavy and calm, they were quick, and fast paced, Genesis usually always took his time coming to her room, and was never in a hurry.**

**Lilith sighed, and sat up, rubbing her eyes – lifting her head she saw Zack packing some clothes into a small duffel bag.**

**He finally noticed her staring, then flashed her a crooked smile, "Morning," he said.**

**She stretched herself out, languidly in a feline-like manner, "Good morning," she answered back, then started the conversation first with the basic question, "What are you doing?"**

**Zack's smile faded slightly, but his eyes still retained their usual twinkle, "We gotta leave. The Turks might be on their way, and the army, too. So we have to get to Midgar quickly," he finished.**

** Lilith nodded, and immediately felt her senses slowly come awake at the mention of Shinra and the army. She went to the bathroom, washed her hands and face, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth, then went back to the room, and helped Zack get everything together. They walked out of the room, with Zack carrying the still unconscious Cloud. The 14 year old glanced up at him, "How are we going to get to Midgar," she said softly, making sure to keep her voice low, she never knew if anyone might hear. Zack didn't answer right away at first, "I'll think of something, I think I might find someone to help us hitch a ride."**

**Lilith nodded, and followed after him, as they approached the front check-in desk, then walked outside.**

**She glanced around the town, and found almost close to nothing around, except for some houses.**

**Buildings were nearby, too – probably other business establishments. Lilith suddenly felt her throat dry out, and wondered if she could have something to drink, "Hey, Zack?"**

**The man glanced over at her, "Yeah?"**

"**I'm thirsty," Lilith answered simply. Zack blinked, then forced his hand into his pocket searching for some gil he could give her; finally he pulled out some coins for her, "There's a bar here, go buy some soda for yourself," he suggested.**

**Lilith nodded, as he dropped the coins into both of her palms, "Thank you," she said politely.**

**He nodded, "I'm gonna go find someone who can give us a ride, okay? I'll come get you once I do alright, so be ready to leave by then."**

**The dark haired young teen nodded, "Okay."**

**She walked over to the bar and stepped inside – it looked dull, there was a few customers here and there, but nothing that deserved a second glance.**

**Clutching onto the coins, she slowly made her way to the counter, where the bartender was wiping one of the glasses, "Excuse me," she said, getting his attention, "Yeah, what can I do for you lil' lady," he asked.**

**Lilith looked at him, "Do you have any water," she asked.**

**Her throat was dry, and water would be better for her than soda, besides the amount Zack gave her, looked like it could only afford water and not much else.**

**The bartender nodded, and went to fetch a bare empty glass and poured some water into the glass – it looked clean from what Lilith could tell.**

**He placed it in front of her, and she handed him the coins, "Thank you," she said appreciatively.**

** Taking it into her hands, she reveled in its cool feel, and brought it to her lips; the cold liquid soothed her dry throat immensely, and brought great relief to her. She sipped it delicately, still remembering her table manners, the ones that Genesis had taken the time to educate her on. Looking back on everything, Lilith couldn't help but muse to herself, how Genesis had that amount of patience to teach her proper etiquette. He didn't even have to, he didn't even have to as much glance her way, and care about what happened to her, but he did. Living with Genesis, gave Lilith a feel of what it was like, for the first time, living with her father. Lilith sipped some more of her water, then felt a hand tap her shoulder, and cautious voice say her name, "Lilly?" She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Zack standing behind her, "I found us a ride," he stated, "Cloud is all ready. You ready to go?" **

**Lilith nodded, and left the glass on the counter, and followed after Zack, where the truck would be waiting for them, with Cloud in the back of it.**

**The 14 year old was about to climb in beside Cloud, but felt a firm rough, gloved hand grasp her shoulder, "You'll be riding in the front," Zack stated, gesturing to the front seat.**

**Lilith frowned, but despite the objection she wanted to voice out, she nodded compliantly.**

**She climbed into the front, at the passenger's seat, and glanced at the driver – he looked nice, and a little thick in the middle, but had a friendly looking disposition about him. He offered her a warm and sincere smile, "Hey, there lil' lady." Lilith smiled back but it didn't quite meet her eyes, "Hi."**

**Glancing ahead she looked at the rear-view mirror, and saw Zack climbing in, and sitting down across from Cloud, who as usual kept his head down limply, and was quiet and detached like always.**

"**Um, thanks for the drive, sir," Lilith said, glancing at the truck driver once more.**

"**Aw, shoot, it was nothin' hon. I don't mind," the driver glanced over his shoulder at Zack, "So you sayin' you need to get to, Midgar, young man?"**

**Zack nodded enthusiastically, "That's right pops," with a beaming smile; Lilith wondered how he could be so carefree at a time like this, since the army was on their tail, and the Turks, too.**

**Lilith leaned against the window, and watched, as the truck roared to life, starting up and drove off.**

**The scenery passed by, and after a half an hour or so, they were already driving through the desert, canyon.**

** She watched the scene, with a blank expression; the young girl couldn't help but wonder how all of this would end, Angeal was gone, rejoining the Lifestream, his mother, Gillian with him, Sephiroth had vanished completely, Genesis had also disappeared (though Lilith refused to believe that he was truly dead), Lazard was also dead, and Hollander had almost degraded into nothing, (according to Zack). It seemed to her that, everyone else would soon leave one way or another. Was this what Genesis was trying to protect her from? Lilith let her eyes slip shut for a minute – she felt an ache rise in her chest. Why did it suddenly feel to her that this might be the last ride of her life? And why did it feel like someone would soon be saying goodbye? **

**Opening her eyes, she raised her head slowly, and saw the clear blue transparent pale sky, there was only a few clouds in the sky – so then why did it feel like it would be raining soon?**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**I'm just kidding," Zack chided in a joking manner, as he turned his head and glanced at Cloud in that same usual carefree manner of his, "You know I wouldn't do that to you."**

**He grinned at the limp and motionless Cloud.**

**They drove over a large bump, which made Cloud jerk limply in his seat. Zack glanced over and saw that Lilith was leaned against her side, the window was open, and her dark hair fluttered about her like a dark shining halo, it gave her an innocent yet almost alluring, demonic glow.**

**Zack closed his eyes and leaned back slightly staring at the sky, it had a gray tint to it now, and it reminded him of Angeal's eyes, "We're friends, right..?"**

**A long and looming silence followed after.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**They can't be serious," a lazing voice drawled on; a Shinra helicopter flew through the rocky canyon.**

**Reno glanced out, while gripping the lever of the helicopter's control, "There's no way we're gonna find two needles in a haystack this size," he complained while steering the chopper.**

**Rude sat by his partner, then turned to him, with his usual stony glance, hidden beneath his sunglasses, "There's no mission that's impossible for the-"**

"**Turks," Reno filled in with a bored and lazy edge to his voice, and just a bit of impatience, as he grumbled, "..yeah, yeah..."**

**Rude glared at him from beneath those shades, then they both slowly turned their heads forward keeping an eye ahead, while they piloted the Shinra chopper, "Also...," Rude trailed off thickly.**

"**Tseng apparently has something to give him," Rude finished lowering his voice slightly. "Who, the target," Reno asked in surprise.**

"**Mm," Rude hummed roughly, and under his breath.**

**Reno turned to him giving him a semi-amused glance, "So we're carriers now, delivering packages to fugitives, huh?"**

**The fiery redhead turned and resumed his usual task, with a smirk – Rude turned to stare ahead as well, there was never a time when Reno was not serious in the face of an important mission.**

**After years of working with him, Rude had grown to accept that about Reno, and never minded that about him...But this mission involved the Shinra Army...And Zack and Cloud were out there, and now there was a report that the little girl, Lilith was with them as well.**

**Cissnei had told them, if they failed to save Zack or Cloud, they had to at least save Lilith.**

** Rude frowned trying to remember what the girl looked like now; it had been a while since he last seen her. She was about 10 or 11 back then, she should be 14 right about now, already at the beginning cusp of her womanhood, but still a teenager. Suddenly they both heard the frequency in their headphones change and knew that it was Cissnei, and if not one of the other Turks, **"Reno, Rude, status?"** It was Cissnei.**

**Reno answered instead of Rude, "We got nothing."**

**Rude spoke after, "You?"**

"Likewise."** Was her answer.**

**It was brief and short.**

"I'm heading to Point 235. You two take Point 120," **she ordered them.**

**Rude took a hold of the controls along with Reno, "Roger," he answered curtly. Beside him, Reno smirked and grabbed onto the control and twisted to the right, "Alright, let's get going."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith felt the truck rattle slightly then come to a stop; she opened her violet lavender, magenta-tinted amethyst eyes, and looked around, and saw Zack grabbed Cloud and climbing off of the truck. Looking around, Lilith frowned and opened the door, "We have stopped," she asked in surprise. Zack glanced at her, his eyes losing some of their luster and shine, "No, Cloud and I have stopped," he murmured softly, "You need to keep going." Lilith felt the air leave her lungs, "And where am I supposed to go...?"**

**Zack's eyes met hers fiercely, "To Midgar, I gave the guy instructions to take you to Midgar, and once you get there, it's up to you, where you want him to take you. Just as long as it's anywhere, that Shinra isn't."**

**Lilith glared at him, "And you decided this, without telling me," she asked with a light scold in her voice which gave it some edge.**

**She stared at him with a challenging look, "I'm not going..," she said firmly.**

**Zack glared back at her, but there was almost no strength in it, but she could also see that he was going to be adamant, and in his eyes, she could see that there would be no room for argument.**

** "You're leaving. That guy is going to drive you to Midgar, you can either hide there, and away from Shinra, and from there you can decide on what to do with your life, but Genesis would want you to be safe, free and happy. Away from all of this," Zack said calmly, with his condescending glare in still in place, "Now, the Shinra army is on their way," her breath hitched at this, as he went on "And they will either do one of two things: Kill you, or take you back to ****Shinra, which is why this might be your only chance to run, and lead a normal life somewhere, now go." **

**Lilith paused, faltering in her stance, but regained it, "I'm not going, I can't just leave you here."**

**Zack's mouth curled at its edge, "I know you won't. You do know why we're like this, don't you?" This earned him a confused stare from her – she didn't understand what he meant, by that.**

**She opened her mouth to ask him but he immediately cut her off, "The same darkened hair, the same pale eyes. Hell, your nose isn't that different from mine. Can you honestly say its never crossed your mind before," he asked her.**

**With that his face became stern, "Now go. Get out of here. I mean it, Lilly. Leave me here."**

**Lilith stared at him, and this time she really looked at him, from his aforementioned hair, to his light pale eyes, to his nose then to his mouth. With his face looking that serious, he looked more similar to her brother, Gideon.**

**Her throat felt frozen, and everything she ever wanted to say, was stuck in it, and died right on her lips.**

**Zack came up to her, then hugged her, drawing her body closer to his, "Go on. Leave," he said it in a low and softened tone this time, but there was a bit of a scold in it.**

**She felt her eyes sting, then blur, as she looked down and turned around, refusing to let him see her cry, and hurried to the truck, and climbed into the passenger's seat, and slammed the door closed.**

**How did it all come to this? She wondered to herself.**

**Zack...**

**Somewhere along the way, an unspoken connection had formed between them, and she wondered why it took her this long to notice it. How could she have not noticed any of these slightest similarities? Why was she just noticing it now?**

**Aside from physical similarities, there was also their personalities...**

**Lilith closed her eyes, then when she opened them she felt the tears fall, rolling down her cheeks like two steady rivers.**

**Furiously, she wiped her eyes, and glanced back out the window, and as the truck started, she watched as Zack's silhouette got smaller and smaller.**

**The 14 year old turned around and leaned against her seat, and this time she stared ahead, letting more tears fall free.**

**So this really was goodbye...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Zack gently placed Cloud against a rocky mountain, and smiled weakly but crookedly, then messed playfully with Cloud's hair, chuckling lightly.**

**Cloud's head limply fell, Zack's smile became wistful, and but it remained firmly in place.**

**Slowly he stood up and walked away from his one and only friend in SOLDIER, (aside from Angeal). **

**Cloud lifted his head sluggishly, and looked to see his friend distancing away from him, and slowly fading into the light. He weakly lifted his hand, stretching it out, wishing to grasp, and hold his friend's hand to keep him from leaving him. **

**The light around his friend was getting brighter, that it was almost blinding, as Cloud tried to blink past it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The sun had hovered high above them; there was a clicking of a gun, then many followed after, and they were all aimed at one person. Zack smirked standing before them, his hands on his hips, "Boy oh boy," he shook his head, his smirk slowly fell away, "The price of freedom sure is steep," he stated to himself. Staring at all those SOLDIERs whom he once worked alongside with, seeing how they easily turned against him – _what a joke! _Zack blinked, he could hear Genesis in the back of his mind, practically sneering at him, _"What freedom? What honor? What pride? Look at them..! They are just puppets. Lapdogs following orders...You were a lapdog following orders, and now see how easily they turn against their master...!" _Genesis's words from before all suddenly began to make sense. In order to achieve freedom, you could truly achieve it one way, and whatever way you chose to achieve it, the rest would be up to chance.**

**Slowly lifting his one hand, he grasped the hilt of his buster sword, **_'Angeal,' _**he thought to himself.**

**He held the sword up in front of him, the way Angeal once did, "Embrace your dreams," he murmured, "And, whatever happens, protect your honor...as SOLDIER!"**

**Brandishing his sword he ran at them, "Come and get it!"**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Violet, piercing eyes snapped open, as Lilith jerked awake. She felt a rising panic in her chest, and didn't think that it could be so easily crushed away. Lilith leaned forward, and looked out her window; the sky was dark, like it was in middle of brewing up a storm – it looked like rain. And it gave Lilith a heavy feeling in her heart, like a stone was weighing it down, she watched it silently, and felt her eyes stinging again, as her vision blurred, tears rolled down her cheeks. Zack was gone... Angeal had taken him to the place where he, his mother, and Gillian were waiting for him.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** The sun filtered through the wooden half open roof, Aerith Gainsborough worked on her beautiful flowers, until it started raining. "Uh?...," she murmured softly, then slowly rose herself up, and turned around and stared straight up at the sky. How unusual that it would rain, while the sun had shined so brightly. She walked forward, stepping onto the wooden planks, and felt the raindrops hitting her skin so lightly, she barely felt a thing. Slowly she brought her hands together clasping them tightly to one another, then lowered her head. Something felt strange, she just didn't know what...Aerith suddenly gasped and looked up again – he was gone...!**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Rain.**

**Cold, wet rain. Zack felt the droplets hit his face, while the rest landed all around him, hitting the ground wetly.**

**His body felt heavy, he could feel the wetness on his face – it wasn't from the rain. He was bleeding heavily from his head, it hurt, but there was nothing but a numb feeling.**

**He tried to move the fingers of his hand, he could feel the hilt of his sword, his other hand was sticky with blood.**

**The ex-SOLDIER was bleeding heavily, he moved his eyes weakly there was a puddle of blood surrounding him.**

**His blood. **

**He was lying on the cold, hard, rocky ground, where it overlooked Midgar. **

**Through the rushing sound of the rain, he could scarcely make out a different sort of sound; it sounded like something being dragged, and weak, inaudible grunts.**

**Stealing a furtive, and bleary-eyed glance down beneath him, he made out a patch of blond – Cloud.**

**It was Cloud Strife, and he was crawling towards him. **

**Looks like, he was able to regain some of his motor skills; Zack stayed still gazing upward at the raining sky, then felt someone brush against him, he grunted and saw Cloud's deep blue eyes staring back at him, with a profound and indecipherable emotion.**

"**Z-Zack," he muttered faintly, with a distant tone.**

**His dark haired friend looked up at him, moving his eyes slowly away from the sky, then mustered out a weak smile, "For the...both of us." Cloud stared at him, a heavy mist in front of his eyes, "Both..of us," he was confused.**

**Zack gazed into Cloud's wistful confused orbs, "That's right...you're gonna...," he struggled to say what he wanted Cloud to understand. **

**Cloud stared back at him, "...You're gonna...," he repeated softly in a gentle murmur.**

**He managed to find strength in one of his arms and lift that one up, to touch Cloud's head, and bring him closer to his lower torso, "Live...!" He said with strength and power.**

"**You'll be...," Zack continued weakly, "...my living legacy," he ended, as his hand dropped, and his arm landed limply by his side once again. Cloud lifted his head slowly, and blinked drearily.**

**He slowly glanced back at him, as Zack grinned crookedly, then slowly turned his head, where his hand was clutching his sword, and moved it closer to his friend, his legacy now, the proof that he had lived, "My honor, my dreams," he held out his sword to him, while he just stared at it.**

"**They're yours now..."**

**Cloud cautiously touch the sword's hilt, and curled his fingers around it, then brought his other hand and took it into both, "I'm..your living legacy...," he murmured staring at the sword, then slowly bringing his eyes to gaze at his fallen friend.**

**Zack smiled distantly, feeling the life slowly creep out of him, he slowly closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him.**

**Cloud's eyes suddenly widened slowly, as everything began to crash in on him – Zack was dead.**

**He slowly raised his head, with his eyes glassing over, he slowly drew in deep breathy gasps, then felt tears run down his cheeks, "AAAHHHHHH!"**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lilith stood outside of the van, and stared ahead solemnly, while it rained heavily on her, but she seemed unaffected by it, like wind against a mountain.**

**It was over – Zack was gone.**

**He had gone to the Lifestream, where Angeal was, and he was never going to come back. She raised her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the cool drops hit her face. The 14 year old hoped that Zack would find peace, somehow.**

**And Cloud, as well.**

**It sounded like Cloud had finally woken himself up. And he would now mourn for the loss of his friend, but who knew for how long.**

"**Hey, lil' Miss," the driver called out to her, "Yer' gonna get sick, you should get back in, I was told ter' drive ya' all the way to Midgar," he said raspily. Lilith sighed and looked on ahead, seeing through the rain, "I'll be right there," she answered distantly, still staring ahead.**

**Slowly she turned away – Zack wasn't going to catch up to her, anytime soon.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Zack had saved him – he had been with him all along, Cloud realized this, while gazing upward at the ashen and weeping sky.**

**He had risked his life for him, while Cloud had done nothing and Zack was right.**

**Cloud understood that now, he was the proof that Zack had lived, Zack had given him a life, and he wasn't going to waste a minute of that newly granted life. This was a promise that he would keep for Zack and would live his life out for both of them.**

** It had suddenly stopped raining, and sky looked like its usual blue tint again, with white clouds hovering in it, the sun was breaking through them. Cloud stared at all them, then slowly glanced back down at Zack's peaceful face, _"Embrace your dreams...If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams."_**

**Cloud closed his eyes, and bowed his head, "Thank you..."**

**He gazed at Zack once more, trying to memorize how he looked, in case he forgot, "I won't forget," the blond promised.**

**The dark haired man almost looked like he was asleep with that smile on his face.**

**The young fair haired man stood up, gripping the sword, Cloud gazed at his fallen friend once more – his eyes gleamed slightly with held back, unshed tears, he lowered his head, and closed his eyes, and lifted his head once more, "Good night," he whispered.**

**He turns around and lingered in spot. "Zack.."**

**Gripping the sword tightly with both hands he started walking away, dragging the sword along behind him.**

** The clouds were beginning to part as sun shine through even brighter, on Zack's smiling face. **_That girl...she said that the sky frightened her. _**It felt like there was angel flying downward to him; Zack would have wanted those wings, **_That looks so...liberating. _**Zack smiled opening his eyes, and he saw it flying closer to him – it looked like Angeal to him, Angeal was smiling back at him, and extending his hand to him warmly. And the smile he had one his face, was the kind of smile one would give to someone as they were being welcomed home. Zack now knew, that he had made it, that he was finally home after a long journey that had been paved with suffering, misery and tears. **

_Those wings...I want them too. _

**Zack slowly reached his hand up, hoping to grab Angeal's; it was getting warmer, and the light around him was getting brighter.**

**Angeal's hand grabbed his and began pulling him up – he felt his body leaving the ground. He could see a flurry of white feathers falling all around him and surrounding him, **_It feels...good._

**He finally made it home. And this time he wouldn't be coming back, **_If you see Aerith, say hi for me._

**Zack hoped that Cloud would get his message, wherever he was wandering the canyon now.**

**As Cloud wandered, dragging the sword along with him, a single white feather floated down, from the brightened white clouds, across the clear beautiful blue sky. **

**Zack had finally gotten the wings that he wanted, **_Hey._

_Would you say, I became a hero?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lilith walked on, hearing the truck drive away from her; she had finally asked the driver to stop, and leave her just a few miles from Midgar – the young teen had insisted that she would walk the rest of the way there. **

**She had someplace that she had to stop by first, before she was able to go anywhere, or do anything.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Wispy silvery-green, glowing strands flowed and circled around, twisting and swerving, shimmering like like a blanket, and thin sheet of fireflies. The wisping strands joined together, colliding, then scattered into specks like shooting stars. A brown haired girl in a pink dress, and a pink hair ribbon watched them then slowly put her hands together to pray for her love, hoping that he had gone into the Promised Land. Then slowly turned her head towards the streets, and began walking towards the pavement.**

**She carried her basket of flowers, coming out of the ally, and stopped when a car passed her, and waited. **

**Aerith Gainsborough now knew that things could only get better from here.**

**She gazed through the streets, and gasped when she someone familiar walking on the street pavement across from her.**

**For a minute, she thought that it was Zack, but squinted her eyes with a closer look, and saw that it was a young girl, dressed in a pair of worn out faded navy blue jeans, and a rather large hooded sweatshirt, her hands were stuffed into her pockets. **

**There was a determined, but darkened look on her face, like she was about to do something bad.**

**Aerith blinked and as soon as she did, the girl disappeared into a sea of people.**

**She couldn't help but wonder why she looked so familiar; that sable, raven black hair, those fierce, grave, and vague violet magenta, lavender tinted, familiar amethyst eyes.**

**A brief memory of a young 12 year old girl with similar features, flashed in her mind, and Aerith gasped in recognition – That girl was Lilith Celeste..!**

**She looked so different now, that gleam of innocence on her face, that once shined so radiantly, and the spark in her eyes, had dulled, and died, and the angelic glow around her was gone replaced by something dark and unrecognizable.**

**Aerith started following after, the spot where she had last seen her. "Lilith," she called out for her, hoping that she would turn up in the crowd, and see her and smile at her. "Lilith!"**

**There was no answer, the Lilith she had met and known 2 years ago had vanished.**

**Disappointed, Aerith turned around, but couldn't help but remain hopeful that she would meet the dark haired girl soon, despite Midgar being a big place, everyone knew where all the streets and shops were, so there would be a chance they would see each other in the future.**

**Though this time, she really hoped that it would all be up to fate, and chance itself.**

**Until that day came she would always remain hopeful.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** A train passed by speeding like a bullet on the tracks, a blond haired man stood on top of it, holding his sword in front of his face. He slowly strapped it to his back, and looked up, his blue eyes shining fiercely, **_"My name is Cloud..SOLDIER First Class." _**Cloud stood as the train drove on strongly through city of Midgar.**

**It rode off, passing through into the night, and disappearing into an array of scattered lights and street lamps, and glowing buildings, and disappeared into a tunnel, almost like it was never coming back, but at the same time, charging so bravely into the dark, to fight it off.**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Lilith didn't bother turning around when she heard someone calling her name, she had other things on her mind right now. Things that she wasn't about to let go of yet; sighing as she hid behind a street corner, waiting for her caller to go away, she relaxed. As bad as it sounded she didn't want anyone to recognize her – if anyone did, then she would be done for, right now, if Shinra found her here. It now became apparent that Shinra was no longer safe for her to return to. There were spies, liars and traitors there, and they were all working together and really had to be stopped or else. **

**What she needed right now was a plan.**

**But she was only 14, what could a kid like her do?**

**She frowned to herself, as this occurred to her, then smirked darkly – it was a good thing Genesis didn't raise her to be an idiot.**

**Lilith knew that she was young, but she was also smart. And she was smart enough to even put Shinra's best scientists to shame.**

**It was time that they paid, and there will certainly be hell to pay, for all the things they have done, and all the people they have wronged.**

**In the cave of the Goddess, everything had become so clear to her.**

**The dark haired girl had finally understood Genesis's plans for her – this time it was her turn. If Shinra thought that their troubles were all over, they were dead wrong.**

**This was only the beginning.**

** ….?...**


	48. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_** Standing outside an old apartment building complex, a young dark haired girl saw there wooden boards all nailed across the door, preventing anyone from getting in. Lilith frowned at this, but wasn't about to be deterred; walking towards it, she reached out and touched the wood, then lifted them up and grasped them at the top, then pulled with all her might. They wouldn't move, she took a breath, and loosened herself up. This was going to be harder than she thought – so she tried again, and began pulling on them even harder. This time the wooded boards had broken, and she stumbled back a bit, holding onto the ripped off chunks.**_

_**When did she get this strong?**_

_**She shrugged to herself, and just went on ahead, twisting the knob, and was surprised to see that it was open.**_

_**Walking inside, she went up the stairs, which led to the hallway, and saw the familiar door that was once where she and Genesis had lived. **_

_**She twisted the knob, and it was locked – frowning even deeper to herself, Lilith knelt down and lifted up the welcome mat, and found what should have been the spare key. Standing back up, and dusting herself off, she pushed the key into the lock, and twisted it.**_

_** Lilith pushed the door open and smiled coldly, when she saw the sight she was met with. It looked like dust had settled everywhere, the place hadn't been cleaned in 3 years. Walking through it, she could see the kitchen counter, the dining table, the comfortable sofa, now covered with a white sheet, and everything else had also been covered. Looking around, she saw the corridor where their rooms had been, and remembered what she had come here for.**_

_**Lilith walked into the room that had belong to Genesis, and pushed open the door, and saw that much of the furniture was covered as well – but that wasn't why she was here. She had remembered what Genesis had shared with her.**_

_**A special secret that was hidden underneath the floorboards.**_

_**Getting down onto her knees, she lifted the rug, and found a latch, then lifted it, and the trapdoor opened.**_

_**There was a duffel bag inside, she grabbed it and pulled it out – she unzipped it, and smiled when she saw that what Genesis had told her about was still there, after all this time.**_

_**And now what it was time for her to go shopping for what she really needed.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_** "Excuse me," a young voice asked the secretary at the desk, making her look up from paperwork. The secretary saw that it was a young girl, in her early teens, with wavy dark dirty blond hair that reached down to her shoulders and it had brown roots, a sweet, pleasant, nymph-like small face, and gentle dark eyes, "Hello, young lady, what can I do for you?" The girl looked shy, for a moment, but answered politely, "My name is Alys, I am Director Lazard's daughter, I was told that he had gone missing and had died, so I just came by to collect his things from his office." The secretary blinked, "I wasn't aware that Director Lazard had any children," she stated in amazement. The girl shifted uncomfortably, "He was a very private man, and never talked about me and my mother much," she explained sadly.**_

_**The secretary stared at her, then finally nodded, "Alright. I'll show you the way there. Follow me then," she stood up from her desk and walked towards the elevator. **_

_**She missed the relieved look on Alys's face, as the young girl followed after her, "Thank you so very much," she thanked the older woman deeply.**_

_**They ascended upwards, and Alys could barely keep herself from fidgeting, while the secretary stared ahead trying hard not stare at the peculiar girl.**_

"_**So, Miss Alys, may I ask why you are here by yourself? Where is your mother," the secretary asked.**_

_**Alys shifted and took a moment to answer this, "She's bedridden, and can't as much move, so I came here in her place, she doesn't know that he's dead, Miss," she explained.**_

_**The elevator stopped, and the secretary stepped out, and led her to a white door, "It's this one," she said pushing the door open for her, as Alys followed. **_

_**Alys's eyes shifted around the room, anxiously, "There...there are no cameras in here, right?" The secretary gave her an odd look, "Um, no...there aren't. Why do you ask?" Alys fidgeted, her face twitched nervously, "I don't feel comfortable, when I feel that I'm being watched."**_

_** The older woman nodded, "Well, here we are, there is his desk over there, and all of his other possessions. Go through them if you want," with that she headed towards the door, but turned to the girl one last time, "If you need anything, then just pick up that phone, and dial 1, it'll connect you right to me," she instructed. The young fair haired girl nodded, "Thank you very much. I appreciate all of this." The brunette secretary smiled and nodded, then left closing the door behind her, leaving behind Alys, who was smiling.**_

_**The blond haired girl glanced at the desk and her smile soon turned into a clever smirk.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three Hours Later...

_**Tapping her finger on her desk impatiently, the Shinra front desk secretary, Michaela Giles looked up at the clock, and sighed. That girl. Alys, who had claimed to be the late Director Lazard's daughter was in his office for at least 3 hours, and not once had she called her up.**_

_**What could she have been doing in there? Should she go in and check on her?**_

_**Why did it feel like something was off about her? And why did the girl ask if there were any cameras in there? None of this seemed to make sense. And since when did Director Lazard have any children that he never talked about?**_

_**Then again like Alys said, he was a very private man, and kept to himself – maybe he didn't want anyone to know that he had a one-nightstand, because it would tarnish his reputation.**_

_**After he was a businessman.**_

_**All of the possibilities had gone through her mind, she didn't even hear the elevator door opening, and someone approaching her.**_

"_**Michaela?" The Shinra secretary looked up, and saw that is a certain obnoxious red haired Turk, and inwardly groaned, "What do you want Reno?" She demanded icily.**_

"_**Hey, now come on babe," he grinned at her; Michaela glared at him venomously, "Reno, for the last time, I'm not going out with you, so just drop it..!" She hissed.**_

_** The red head opened his mouth about to say something, but was cut off, by a soft, "Ahem..." They both looked up and much to Michaela's relief, it was the girl, Alys, standing in front of them awkwardly with a small silver metal briefcase, "I'm..uh..I'm done looking through my father's things. Thank you, Miss," she stuttered out timidly. Michaela nodded, "Of course. It's not a problem. Thank you for taking the time. And tell your mother, that I hope she gets better, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Alys seemed to smile brightly at that, "Thank you, I'll do just that," she beamed, while walking away slowly towards the front entrance. The young girl waved goodbye to them, and left, and was soon out of sight.**_

"_**So who was that, yo'," Reno asked curiously, still staring after the girl.**_

_**Michaela answered, "That was the late Director Lazard's daughter, Alys, I believe her name was," looking back down to her desk with a little more focus and concentration.**_

_**Reno scratched the back of his head, and wrinkled his brow, "I didn't know he had any kids," he murmured incredulously.**_

"_**Neither did I," she admitted curiously and thoughtfully.**_

_**They both frowned at this strange occurrence – the girl was indeed a little strange, but nothing to be worried about right.**_

_** "Michaela!"**_

_**The brunette looked up as did the Turk, and saw much to their surprise that it was one of the company executives, Reeve Tuesti, and he looked surprised and shocked, and very disheveled, which was very unlike him.**_

"_**Mr. Tuesti, is something wrong," Michaela asked him in wonder. He nodded, "Yes. Was there anyone in my office today?" He demanded.**_

_**She frowned, and shook her head, "Um, no I don't think so. Why?"**_

_**Reeve stared at her wide-eyed, and nervous, which was certainly not like him at all, he was always so calm and composed, "My gun is gone."**_

_**Everything seemed to grow still, and the silence was almost pregnant and deafening. Despite the flood of fear, and nervousness, Michaela kept her cool, "Sir. I am positive that there was no one else in your office. Maybe you just misplaced it?"**_

_**He shook his head furiously, "I never misplace anything, and if I do, I usually always remember where, but I turned my entire office upside down, and it's not anywhere." **_

_**The room grew cold, Michaela blinked, "But the only one who was up there was...," she gasped softly, and Reno's face turned pale, as he immediately ran out of the building, and outside.**_

_**The girl!**_

_**Michaela's heart began hammering in her chest so loudly, it was the only thing she could hear and nothing else.**_

_**That girl...**_

_**Why didn't Michaela realize it sooner – Director Lazard didn't have any children, or any living relatives.**_

_**That girl's behavior was strange, she should have realized it sooner, but now it was too late, and now Michaela could only wonder one thing: Who was that girl and why did she take the gun?**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Dark soft blond long hair swept through the wind, and whipped about everywhere, while chilling crystal-like eyes stared ahead, not seeing anything in front of them.**_

_**Alys smiled as she looked down at the suitcase in her hand – she was aware that they would soon figure it out, but she was still more steps ahead of them. After all, grown-ups weren't that stupid, she chuckled to herself, maybe she shouldn't get her hopes up.**_

_**She had finally made it to the apartment, and lifted hand, grasping her blond hair then pulling it off. **_

_**Amazing – they couldn't even tell that it was a wig. Dark hair spilled out from underneath it, and pretty amethyst eyes blinked past the dark, tainted strands.**_

_**Smiling cruelly, Lilith sat down on the floor in the abandoned apartment building in Genesis's room, staring at the wig, and metal silver suitcase.**_

_** Putting the wig aside, she lifted the suitcase into her lap and opened it; inside were all of Lazard's files, and underneath was a gun she had stolen. Closing it back down, she walked to the trapdoor, opened it, and put the suitcase inside alongside the duffel bag. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flash drive, she walked to the laptop, that once belonged to Genesis, and turned it on. It glowed, a bright blue, and had the password access code, which she typed in – given access, she logged into Genesis's old documents. The 14 year old plugged the flash drive in, it opened, and revealed all of it's secrets. The secrets, Shinra was hiding from the public, everything that was Reeve Tuesti's hard drive – chuckling to herself, she didn't even have to go into his office, she just had to access it from Lazard's own office computer, and copy the information onto the flash drive, and leave. Let him think that his files are safe for now, until trouble really starts, and he realizes someone had hacked into his system and hijacked it, and as for the gun, all she had to do was go through the air duct vents and just put everything back the way it was.**_

_**Lilith cracked her knuckles, pleasantly satisfied with her skill – and now it was time to get to work.**_

_**First thing was first, find a list of the names in SOLDIER, and a list of the names of all the Turks.**_

**END**

**Disclaimer: This will have a sequel to it, I hope you enjoyed it, and once again I just want to say that I do not own any of FF7, but I only own Lilith, the OC characters that I make up. Thank you very much. And I'll try and have the sequel up soon.**


End file.
